Time Jinchuuriki Fase 1
by Ultimate Sennin
Summary: E se Naruto tivesse uma Irmã-Gêmea,execto a cor do cabelo dela. E se houvesse Três Kyuubis no Kitsune. Essa História começa com Naruto e sua Irmã descobrindo a verdade,e com um amigo,se tornarão um Time mais Poderoso.
1. Sipnose & Personagens

**Sipnose:**

**Durante a luta contra a Kyuubi no Yoko,Minato Namikaze percebeu uma alteração de Chakra no interior dela,e descobriu um meio de expulsar o Chakra Maligno. Ao usar o Shiki Fuujin,Minato conseguiu tirar todo o Chakra Maligno da Kyuubi,trancando-o numa dimensão de tempo-espaço diferente. Fazendo isso o Corpo da Kyuubi se dividiu em Três Esferas de Chakra de cores: Vermelha,Branca, e Azul. Essas Esferas foram seladas em três bebes: as Esferas: Vermelha e Branca foram selada nos filhos de Minato e Kushina: Naruto Uzumaki e Kasumi Uzumaki. e A Esfera Azul foi selada em um órfão: Ray Gonçalves. Agora esses três vão descobrir seus Bijuus Parceiros e juntos formaram uma Equipe diferente de Gennins,com habilidades-ninja que até podem dar inveja a outros: Time Kyuubi(Nove Caudas).  
**

* * *

**Personagens Principais:**

**Time Kyuubi:  
**

**Naruto Uzumaki:**

**Idade -**11 anos.

**Sexo -**Masculino.

**Cabelos -**Loiros(arrepiados/com pontas vermelhas)

**Olhos - **Azuis/Vermelho com um Risco Vertical(quando usa o Chakra de Kyuubi no Kitsune Aka) /.

**Kekkei Genkais **- Hijutsugan (Doujutsu) e Uzu-Chakra (Chakra Ilimitado).**  
**

**Classe-Ninja -**Gennin-Chunnin.

**Kasumi Uzumaki:**

**Idade -** 11 anos.

**Sexo -** Feminino.

**Cabelos -** Ruivos (Curtos-Lisos/com pontas brancas)

**Olhos - **Castanhos/Rosa com um Risco Vertical(quando usa o Chakra de Kyuubi no Kitsune Byaku) /.

**Kekkei Genkais **- Hijutsugan (Doujutsu) e Uzu-Chakra (Chakra Ilimitado).**  
**

**Classe-Ninja -** Gennin-Chunnin.

**Ray Gonçalves:**

**Idade -**11 anos.

**Sexo -**Masculino.

**Cabelos - **Pretos (Cortados).

**Olhos - **Castanho-Escuro/Azul com um Risco Vertical(quando usa o Chakra de Kyuubi no Kitsune Saphire)/ .

**Kekkei Genkais **- Shouton (Kekkei Genkai Elemental); Shougan (Doujutsu).**  
**

**Classe-Ninja -** Gennin-Chunnin.

**Amanda Gonçalves:**

**Idade -**19 anos.

**Sexo -** Feminino.

**Cabelos -** Verde-Escuro (Amarrados).

**Olhos - **Violeta.**  
**

**Classe-Ninja - **Jounnin-ANBU.

**Kekkei Genkais **- Shouton (Kekkei Genkai Elemental); Shougan (Doujutsu).**  
**

* * *

**Outros Personagens:**

Iruka(Chunnin-Professor)**.  
**

**Time Kakashi (Time Sete):**

Kakashi Hatake(Jounnin); Sakura Haruno(Gennin); Sasuke Uchiha(Gennin);Koji Nômade(Gennin).

**Time Kurenai (Time Oito):**

Yuuhi Kurenai(Jounnin); Hyuuga Hinata(Gennin); Kiba Inuzuka(Gennin)e Akamaru(cão) ;Shino Aburane(Gennin).

**Time Gai (Time Onze):**

Gai Maito(Jounnin); Tenten(Gennin); Rock Lee(Gennin); Neji Hyuuga(Gennin).

**Time Asuma (Time Dez):**

Asuma Sarutobi(Jounnin); Shikamaru Nara(Gennin); Ino Yamanaka(Gennin); Chouji Akimichi(Gennin).

**Jounnins-Especiais:**

Anko Mitarashi; Ibiki Morino; Gekkou Haiate;Ebisu;Genma Shiranui;Shizune.

**Sannins Lendários:**

Jirayia; Tsunade Senju; Orochimaru(Renegado)**.**

**Sandaime Hokage:**

Hiruzen Sarutobi.

**Inimigos:  
**

**Akatsuki.  
**

* * *

**Aviso: **O personagens: Ray,Amanda e Koji são minha autoria. Os outros pertencem ao Anime(e Mangá)**.  
**

_**Itálico - **_Narração do Autor.

**Negrito - Localidades,Horários Nomes dos Jutsus e Personagens. **

**(Parentêses) - **Pensamentos e Ações dos personagens.

**/Barras/ - **Sub-Conscientes e Flashblacks.

**Itálico+Negrito - **Cartas e recados.

**[] - **Conversa Mental.


	2. Os Irmãos Kyuubi

**Cap.01: Os Irmãos Kyuubis.**

* * *

**País do Fogo.**

**Konohagakure no Sato (****Vila Oculta da Folha):**

**[20:00 Hs da Noite]  
**

_Sob os olhares maldosos e xingamentos dos moradores,dois Irmãos de 4 anos saem correndo com muito medo e lágrimas nos olhos._

_**(O Menino tem Cabelos Loiros-arrepiados,Olhos Azuis,e Três Riscos em cada bochecha)**_

**_(A Menina tem Cabelos Ruivos-curtos,Olhos Azul-Escuro,e um Desenho de um Redemoinho no pescoço)_  
**

Morador-1: -Vão embora da nossa vila,monstros!

_Esse joga uma pedra contra os dois,mas de repente,um Garoto da mesma idade dos dois surge na frente e pega a pedra,jogando de volta contra o morador que evita-a._

Morador-1: -Ei!

_**(Esse Garoto tem Cabelos Pretos-cortados,Olhos Castanho-Escuro,e uma marca de Kanji do Fogo Azul no punho direito)**_

Menino-1: -**Ray**?

Menina-1: -Ray-Kun!

Ray(irritado): -Já tô cansado de ver meus amigos sendo tratados dessa maneira,da mesma forma que eu tenho sido tratado! -Vou dar um aviso a todos vocês!

_Os moradores ficam tensos ao ver o olhar de hostilidade do Ray,e sem entender,sentem-se palarisados e com medo,por causa do **Chakra Azul-Flamejante** que ele emite._

Ray: -A partir de agora,quem tiver o atrevimento de agredir o **Naruto** e sua irmã **Kasumi**,eu vou acabar com raça de todos vocês!-Não me importo de ser punido pelo Sandaime Hokage,mas não deixarei meus amigos de infância sofrerem dessa maneira cruel!

_Depois desse aviso,os moradores se afastam dos três garotos. Ray chega perto de Naruto e Kasumi._

Ray(sorrindo): -Se quiserem dormir em minha casa,eu ficaria honrado.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Claro amigo. -Valeu por nos defender.

Kasumi(corada): -Arigatô Ray-Kun.

_Os três seguem o caminho de casa,mas Ray continua de olho nos moradores,que decidem voltar a suas casas._

**Numa cabana afastada da Vila:**

_Na cozinha,Ray faz três pratos de Lamen para os irmãos Uzumaki,até que ouve o choro de Kasumi que é abraçada pelo irmão._

Naruto: -Nee-chan. -Não fica assim.

Kasumi: -Mas Nii-Chan,por quê todos tem ódio da gente?

Naruto: -Eu também queria saber. -Sempre que andamos pela vila,todos olham com raiva e ódio da gente. -Não sabemos dos nossos pais,sempre vivemos sozinho. -Eu fui perguntar o motivo ao Sandaime Hokage,mas ele não sabe de nada.

Ray(entrega dois Lamens para os dois): -Acho que ele sabe de alguma coisa,mas não quer revelar a vocês e nem a mim por temer uma reação negativa de ambos. -Isso pode ter uma relação com o que temos dentro de nós.

Kasumi: -Dentro de nós?

Ray: -Você devem ter visto aquela Energia Azul que envolveu meu corpo,quando encarei os moradores,não é?

Naruto: -Sim. -Essa energia era bem forte. -E tive uma sensação estranha dentro de mim.

Kasumi: -Em mim também. -É como se alguma coisa viva está em nosso interior.

Ray: -Acho que é hora de termos respostas. -Como aprendemos na academia, só um pouco do controle do Chakra,vamos nos concentrar em nossos interiores. -Antes comam o Lamem. -Sei que não é muito,mas pode aliviar o estômago de vocês.

Naruto: -Legal.

Kasumi: -Arigatô.

Ray também come seu Lamem (com verduras). Cinco minutos depois:

Ray: -Bom,agora vamos nos concentrar,e ver o que há dentro da gente. -Isso requer o uso da meditação,então vamos nos sentar no chão.

Naruto & Kasumi: -Hai.

_Os três sentam-se no chão(fazendo a pose de buda) e fecham os olhos,respirando calmamente e profundamente,entrando no estado de meditação. Até que seus Sub-Conscientes se tornam um só,na forma de:_

**Um Garnde Salão Escuro e pouco luminado,com corredores inundados.**

_/Sub-Consciente-On/_**  
**

Naruto: -Onde estamos?

Ray: -Parece que deu certo. -Estamos em nossas mentes. -Esses corredores podem levar á várias lembranças de nossa infância. -Mas vamos seguir esse corredor central,de onde podemos sentir três presenças,que parecem estar nos guiando.

Kasumi(segura a mão de Naruto): -Não solte minha mão Nii-Chan,eu tenho medo.

Naruto(sorrindo/segurando a mão de Kasumi): -Claro Nee-Chan. -Eu te protegerei.

_Ray,Naruto e Kasumi andam pelo longo corredor,sentindo cada vez mais forte,as presenças que parecem se sentir alegres. Quando chegam no fim do corredor,eles se espantam com o que surge diante de seus olhos:_

_**No Centro - Um Grande Portão Dourado** contendo um Selo Especial que serve como cadeado. Dentro dele surge: **Uma Enorme Raposa de Pelo Vermelho-Alaranjado,com Orelhas grandes,seus Olhos são Vermelhos com um Risco Vertical,e tem Nove Caudas Imensas que balançam em várias direções. Sua Expressão é calma e ao mesmo tempo séria.**_

_**No Lado Direito - Um Imenso Campo Verde,com flores ao redor** e surge num brilho: **Uma Enorme Raposa de Pelo Branco-Rosado,com Orelhas grandes,seus Olhos são Rosados com um Risco Vertical,e tem Nove Caudas Imensas que balançam em várias direções. Sua Expressão é doce e bondosa.**_

_**No lado Esquerdo **- **Um Imenso Campo Verde,com uma Plataforma de Rocha-Cristal(Achatada) com marcas de Kanjis dos Elementos: Água,Vento,Fogo Azul** e surge sentada sobre ela: **Uma Enorme Raposa de Pelo Azul-Escuro(com marcas bancas que lembra um Diamante),com Orelhas grandes,seus Olhos são Azuis com um Risco Vertical,e tem Nove Caudas Imensas que balançam em várias direções. Sua Expressão é calma e determinada.**_

Naruto(espantado): -Não acredito no que vejo!

Kasumi(espantada): -Eles são **Kyuubis no Kitsune**! **(Raposas de Nove Caudas)**

Ray(sério): -Agora sei o motivo dos moradores nos tratarem com hostilidade e medo. -É por que esses **Bijuus** foram selados em nossos corpos. -Vocês devem ser os **Irmãos Kyuubis**,estou certo?

Youko-Azul(voz feminina): -Está certo Ray Gonçalves. -Eu me chamo **Shapire** - A **Bijuu de Nove Caudas do Elementos: Kaoton(Fogo Azul) e Shouton(Cristal)**. -E estou selada dentro de você.

Youko-Vermelho(voz masculina): -Eu sou **Aka-Youko **- O **Bijuu de Nove Caudas da Regneração e dos Elementos: Katon e Fuuton**. -Estou selado dentro de você Naruto Uzumaki.

Youko-Branca(voz feminina): -E eu sou **Byaku-Youko **- A **Bijuu de Nove Caudas da Cura e dos Elementos: Mokuton e Hyouton**. -Estou selada dentro de você Kasumi Uzumaki.

Naruto: -Mas eu pensei que havia um Bijuu de Nove Caudas único,e que ele atacou nossa Vila,quatro anos atrás,e foi detida pelo Yondaime Hokage.

Aka-Youko: -Isso é verdade. -Mas o que aconteceu realmente,é que o Yondaime descobriu que o Bijuu de Nove Caudas tinha seu Chakra misturado de duas partes: A Boa e a Maligna. -Mas a Maligna éra massiça e quase incontrolável,que dominou seu corpo e começou a atacar tudo o que tinha no caminho.

Byaku-Youko: -E para impedir que sua Vila fosse destruída,o Yondaime usou o Jutsu de Selamento - **Shiki Fuujin**;absorvendo todo o Chakra Maligno do Bijuu de Nove Caudas e selando-o numa Dimensão de Tempo-Espaço,onde jamais se libertará.

Saphire: -Isso fez com que seu corpo fosse dividido em três partes,na forma de **Esferas de Chakra**. -Antes do Yondaime morrer,ele e sua esposa selaram essas três esferas de chakra nos corpos de três bebês. -E vocês são esses bebês. -Nós nascemos dessas esferas de chakra.

Kasumi(chocada): -Mas por quê ele fez isso? -Nossos pais não fizeram nada para impedir?

Aka-Youko: -Porque o Yondaime e sua Esposa: Kushina Uzumaki eram seus pais. -Durante o selamento,eles introduziram seu chakra na forma de hologramas para quando chegasse a hora de revelar a vocês dois o motivo de terem feito isso.

Byaku-Youko: -Na verdade,nós pedimos que fossemos selados em vocês,para compensar o sofrimento que nosso lado maligno causou a Vila de Konoha. -Mas não pensamos que isso causaria a revolta dos moradores. -Por isso eu peço perdão a vocês,principalmente você,Kasumi-Chan. -Você sofreu muito com o ódio e medo das pessoas,mas seu irmão sempre esteve te protegendo.

Aka-Youko: -Também peço perdão a você Naruto. -Eu acabei herdando a forma e poder da Kyuubi No Youko,e isso causou mais ódio dos moradores. -Ele o trataram como um Demônio,e isso me deixou sem reação.

Naruto: -Aka-Youko...

Kasumi: -Byaku-Youko...

Ray: -Mas eu não entendo pro quê o Yondaime selou você em mim Saphire.

Saphire: -É por quê você Ray-kun,é herdeiro do Clã Gonçalves.

Ray: -Clã Gonçalves?

Saphire: -Hai. -Seu Clã é formado por Shinobis fortes e habilidosos em Ninjutsus de **Kaoton**,**Suiton**, e **Fuuton**,além de possuírem a mesma Kekkei Genkai do Clã Uzumaki,que é suprimir os Poderes de um Bijuu em seus corpos. -O Clã Gonçalves atualmente vive na **Vila Oculta do Cristal(Shoukagure no Sato)**,no País da Luz. -Parece que havia uma guerra contra a Vila da Nuvem,e isso quase dizimou o Clã Gonçalves.

Ray: -Não pensei que eu fosse membro desse Clã.(pensando):-Então isso significa que meus pais me trouxeram pra Konoha,para me salvar da Guerra.

Aka-Youko: -Naruto e Kasumi,vocês devem conhecer toda a história de seus Clãs,o **Clã Namikaze** e o **Clã Uzumaki**,através deles.

_De repente, duas pessoas apareceram em frente à Jaula de Aka-Youko, um casal.O Homem tem Cabelos Loiros e Olhos Azuis, muito parecido com Naruto, a Mulher possue Cabelos Ruivos e Olhos Azul-Escuro. Esses são:_

_**Minato Namikaze - Yondaime Hokage de Konoha e Membro do Clã Namikaze;**_

_**Kushina Uzumaki - Esposa de Minato e Membro do Clã Uzumaki**._

_Ao vê-los, Naruto e Kasumi não contém as lágrimas,pois sabem que estão diante de seus pais._

Kushina(sorrindo): -Não vão dar um abraço em seus pais?

Naruto e Kasumi correm até seus pais e ambos se envolvem num abraço caloroso.

Naruto & Kasumi(chorando): -Okaa-san! -Otoo-san!

Kushina(feliz): -Meus filhos.

Minato(feliz): -Estou muito feliz por ver que estão bem e saudáveis. -Sentimos muito por tudo que vocês passaram.

_Os irmãos Kyuubi e Ray ficam alegres por ver uma família alegre._

Aka-Youko: -Vocês devem conversar num lugar mais reservado. -Depois eu e minhas Nee-san's iremos ajudar seus filhos e o Ray.

Ray: -Eu vou ficar aqui,esperando.

_Os quatro somem do local,e reaparecem num campo branco._

Naruto: -Eu nunca imaginei que nosso otoo-san era o Yondaime Hokage.

Minato: -Imagino que o Sandaime não revelou isso a vocês. -Ele queria quardar segredo para quando fosse a oportunidade de vocês se tornarem Ninjas. -E infelizmente vocês estão sendo hostilizados pelos moradores,sem eles saberem da verdade.

Kushina: -Pedimos perdão por termos deixado vocês sozinhos,sem carinho e amor que uma mãe e um pai deveria dar.

Kasumi: -Nós entendemos vocês. -E sei que fizeram o que tinham que fazer para salvar nossa Vila.

_A Família Uzumaki ficam sentados. Naruto e Kasumi começam a ouvir a história contada por Kushina e Minato,sobre os Clãs Namikaze e Uzumaki,que possuem as Kekkei Genkais mais poderosas herdadas pelo **Filho mais Novo de Rikudou Sennin(Eremita dos Seis Caminhos) - O Criador dos Ninjutsus e do Conhecimento do Chakra:**_

_**O Clã Namikaze possue um Doujutsu Avançado,capaz de controlar os Seis Elementos Principais: Katon(Fogo-Vermelho);Suiton(Água-Aqua);Doton(Terra-Marrom);Fuuton(Vento/Azul-Claro); e Raiton(Trovão-Dourado);e também aumenta a Força Física,Mental,e de Hjutsugan - Olho Secreto;esse Doujutsu também pode copiar até as Técnicas Secretas de outros Clãs(Hijutsus). Sua forma é quando os Olhos mudam na cor do Elemento Principal do Usuário,e a pupila assume a forma de uma Espiral de 6 Lâminas.  
**_

_**O Clã Uzumaki ****é capaz de produzir de Selos Poderosos, tão fortes que o país onde o clã vivia foi destruído durante guerras, pois outras vilas temiam o poder desses selos. O Selo de Quatro Símbolos, usado para selar a Kyuubi em Naruto é baseado em selos deste clã. Se sabe que esse clã era reconhecido pela grande quantidade de Chakra dos ninjas deste clã. É realmente muito forte,podendo até se igualar ao poder de um Bijuu de Uma Cauda.**_

* * *

_Isso causou a Primeira Grande Guerra Ninja Mundial,causando a quase-extinção dos dois clãs,com os outros países,exceto o **País do Fogo**,que era aliado do **País do Redemoinho**,onde existe as ruínas de **Uzukagure no Sato (Vila Oculta do Redemoinho)**. Minato e Kushina foram trazidos para Konoha,com o objetivo de recriar seus Clãs,já que para reconstruír a Vila de Uzu,demoraria alguns anos. Kushina foi a primeira Jinnchuuriki da Kyuubi No Yoko,e teve o mesmo sofrimento que Naruto e Kasumi estão tendo,mas jamais deixou de sorrir,pois tinha muitos amigos,incluindo Minato,que se tornou seu grande amor. Anos passaram,e depois do casamento,e da lua-de-mel,Kushina ficou grávida de gêmeos,e depois de dez meses,o patro foi realizado com dificuldade,pois haveria o risco da Kyuubi se libertar do Selo,e Minato se encarregava de manter o Selo dos Quatro Símbolos fechado. Depois do nascimento dos gêmeos: **Naruto e Kasumi**,um **Homem Mascarado** invadiu o salão do parto e ameaçou matar os filhos de Minato,se ele não se afasta-se de Kushina. Depois de sequestrar Kushina,o Homem-Mascarado desfez o Selo que libertou a **Kyuubi no Yoko** do corpo dela e a controlou com seu **Sharingan**,indo para Konoha,destruí-la. Minato levou sua Esposa para sua casa e decidiu confrontar com a Kyuubi e o Mascarado._

_A Kyuubi surgiu em Konoha e começou seu ataque contra a Vila,matando alguns civís e Ninjas(Chuunins) que foram pegos de surpresa. O Sandaime e outros Ninjas foram mobilizados para combater a Kyuubi,enquanto Minato confrontou com o Mascarado,conseguindo quebrar o jutsu de controle do Sharingan com a Kyuubi. Isso obrigou o Mascarado a fugir,deixando a Kyuubi destruir a Vila. Já Minato foi até o encontro da Kyuubi,e usou o **Hiraishin No Jutsu (Técnica do Deus Voador do Trovão)**,teletransportando a Kyuubi e ele próprio para perto de sua casa(fora da vila)e descobriu um meio de salvar Konoha. Usando o **Shiki Fuujin (Selo Seifero de Almas)**,Minato conseguiu extrair todo o **Chakra Maligno** da Kyuubi e com o **Jikuukan Kekkai (Barreira de Espaço-Tempo)**,o selou na Dimensão de Tempo-Espaço,onde jamais se libertará. Quase prestes a morrer,Minato viu o corpo da Kyuubi se transformar em Chakra,que se divide em **Três Esferas de Chakra** de cores: **Vermelha,Branca** e **Azul**. Essas esferas de Chakra pediram a ele que fossem seladas em seus filhos e em um bebê-órfão que se encontra no hospital,para assim poderem protege-los contra o Mascarado que ameaçou Konoha. Kushina debilitada,trouxe seus filhos para que se tornassem: **Jinchuurikis(Hospedeiro de Bijuu)**. Sabendo que seus filhos teriam uma vida difícil no futuro,Minato e Kushina transferiram parte de seu Chakra na criação do Selo dos Quatro Símbolos em seus filhos: Naruto e Kasumi,para que um dia possam reaparecer para eles quando crescessem,e tentar consolá-los. Depois do Selamento feito,Minato e Kushina morreram,mas sempre serão lembrados por terem salvado Konoha._

* * *

_Depois de tudo ter sido revelado:_

Minato: -Sentimos muito por vocês crescerem sozinhos. -Não tiveram amor e carinho de nós.

Kushina: -Queríamos ter feito algo para amenizar o que vocês sofreram meus filhos.

Naruto: -Entendemos vocês. -Fizeram o que foi preciso para salvar Konoha. -Jamais iríamos culpá-los pelo que aconteceu.

Minato(surpreso): -Naruto...

Kasumi: -Mesmo sozinhos,sempre contamos com aqueles que nos apoiaram: O Sandaime Hokage,o Iruka-Sensei,e nossos colegas da Academia. -Mas no fundo dos nossos corações,sentimos o carinho e amor que vocês passavam pra gente.

Kushina(surpresa): -Kasumi...

Naruto(feliz): -Talvez nós nunca entendemos o que era amor de pai e o amor de mãe. -Por isso eu e Kasumi nos sentiamos abandonados. -Mas agora nós entendemos,não é Nee-Chan?

Kasumi(feliz): -Sim Nii-Chan. -Nós vivemos pois nosso pai e nossa mãe deram suas vidas por nós.

Naruto(feliz/chorando): -Vocês nos encheram de amor antes de selarem os Irmãos Kyuubis em nós. -E estamos aqui,felizes e saudáveis.

Kasumi(feliz/chorando): -Estamos muito gratos por sermos seus filhos.

_Minato e Kushina se emocionam com seus filhos e liberam lágrimas de felicidade. Eles chegam perto dos filhos e dão um abraço cheio de felicidade._

Minato: -Obrigado por vocês deixarem sermos seus pais.

Kushina: -Obrigada por vocês serem nossos filhos muito especiais.

Naruto: -Nós é que agradecemos,por vocês serem nosos pais.

Kasumi: -Sem o amor de vocês,não teríamos nascido. -E juramos a vocês,que o Nii-Chan e Eu seremos os melhores Shinobis que protegerá Konoha. -Meu sonho é me tornar uma **Iryo-Nin (Ninja Médica) **que salvará vidas inocentes e de meus amigos.

Naruto: -E meu sonho é me tornar o Melhor **Hokage **da nossa Vila.**  
**

_Depois do abraço:_

Minato(feliz): -Isso nos deixa muito orgulhosos de vocês.

Kushina(feliz): -Acreditamos que seus sonhos se tornarão realidade.

Minato: -Vamos voltar ao Irmãos Kyuubis,pois eles vão ajudá-los a seguir seus sonhos.

Naruto e Kasumi: -Hai.

_Os quatro retornam ao Corredor dos Selos,onde estão os **3 Irmãos-Kyuubis** e o Ray(que se levanta)._

Minato: -Ray,sei que tem muitas perguntas sobre o seu Clã,mas infelizmente o meu Chakra e o de Kushina logo vai acabar e iremos retornar ao Purgatório do Shinigami. -Desculpe.

Ray(sorrindo): -Não se preocupe com isso Hokage-Sama. -A Saphire me contou tudo sobre o Clã Gonçalves e meus pais,enquanto vocês conversavam com seus filhos. -E pelos meus pais que deram suas vidas na guerra contra a Vila da Nuvem,eu vou me esforçar para ser o melhor **Jounnin** de Konoha,e reerguerei o Clã Gonçalves.

Kushina(feliz): -Isso nos deixa muito felizes. -E quero agradecê-lo por ser amigo de Naruto e Kasumi,e tê-los apoiado.

Ray: -Estou honrado por ser amigo de seus filhos,Kushina-Sama.

Aka-Youko: -Bom,agora eu e Byaku-Youko cuidaremos de Naruto e Kasumi,e os treinaremos para torná-los mais fortes. -Pois com certeza,o Mascarado que nos controlou quando eramos um só Bijuu de Nove Caudas,pode retornara para ameaçar Konoha.

Byaku-Youko: -E para que possam se adaptar ao nosso poder,Kasumi,Naruto e Ray devem retirar o Selo para que nossos Chakras se unam. -Já que seus corpos são frágeis,teremos que fazer isso ao poucos,e isso leva um tempo.

Kushina: -Retirem apenas 1/4(Um Quarto) do Selo,por enquanto.

Naruto;Kasumi e Ray: -Hai.

Minato: -Naruto,Kasumi,vocês devem ir para a casa onde nós morávamos. -Fica bem longe da Vila. -Os Irmãos-Kyuubi vão guiar vocês até lá. -Poderão treinar sem interrupções.

Kushina: -E também existem dois pergaminhos muito raros que são de vocês.

Naruto: -E o que há nesses pergaminhos?

Minato: -Jutsus Especiais de nossos Clãs. -E Ray,há um pergaminho escondido de baixo do colchão de sua cama. -Nele tem escrito os Jutsus do Clã Gonçalves e toda a história,contada por seus pais. -Poderá treinar junto com Naruto e Kasumi.

Ray: -Hai,Hokage-Sama.

Kushina(abraça seus Filhos e dá um beijo na testa deles): -Adeus meus filhos. -Sempre estaremos em seus sonhos.

Naruto e Kasumi(chorando): -Arigatô Okaa-San.

Minato(faz carinho na cabeça deles): -Se cuidem bem,e sempre sigam o Caminho Shinobi como nós seguimos.

Naruto e Kasumi(chroando): -Hai Otoo-San.

_Minato e Ray dão um aperto de mão amigável de despedida e recebe o abraço carinhoso de Kushina._

_Ao se afastarem dos três,Minato e Kushina começam a sumir em forma de brilho._

Minato: -Quando puder Naruto,procure** Jyraia - O Sannin Lendário dos Sapos**. -Ele o ajudará com seu treinamento.

Naruto: -Hai.

Kushina: -E Kasumi,procure pela **Tsunade Senju - A Sannin Lendária das Lesmas**. -Ela ensinará sobre Ninjutsus Médicos.

Kasumi: -Hai.

_O Casal desaparece,deixando pequenas esferas de luz._

Aka-Youko: -Vocês estão preparados?

Naruto,Kasumi e Ray: -Estamos.

_Naruto retirou parte do Selo da Jaula de Aka-Youko,e recebeu uma Onda Vermelha de grande Poder/FWOOOOSH/;_

_Kasumi se aproximou da cabeça de Byaku-Youko e tocou no símbolo de sua testa,liberando uma Onda Luminosa de Grande Poder/SHPAAAAA/;_

_Ray se aproximou da Plataforma de Saphire e retirou parte do Selo,recebendo uma Onda de Energia Azul de Grande Poder/THWOOOOOOM/._

_/Sub-Consciente-Off/_

_Ao abrirem os olhos,Naruto,Kasumi e Ray são envolvidos pelo Chakra Poderoso de seus Bijuus._

_A partir daquele dia,Konoha irá conhecer as verdadeiras Habilidades dos futuros Ninjas._

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Os Times Ninjas.**


	3. Os Times Ninjas

**Cap.02: Os Times Ninjas.**

* * *

**Quatro Anos depois: **

**Na antiga casa do Yondaime Hokage(Minato),Naruto,Kasumi e Ray ficaram mais fortes com o treinamento que tiveram com seus Bijuus,agora com 12 anos de idade,eles adquiriram um Nível quase acima do Nível de Gennin. Aperfeiçoaram seus Taijutsu em lutas de três,usando pesos de tornozelo e pulsos,aumentando a força física e agilidade. Melhoraram seu estilo de combate com Armas-Ninja,e adquiriram controle total de seu Chakra(Normal).**

* * *

**Casa do Yondaime/07:00 Hs da Manhã/:**

_Naruto e Kasumi fazem o último treino de Taijutsu com Ray,antes de irem para a Academia,já que é o dia em que serão aprovados como **Gennins**,junto com os outros alunos._

_Ray desvia dos golpes rápidos de Naruto,e ao saltar pra trás,evita os lances de Kunais de Kasumi,e contra-ataca usando o Jutsu: **Kage Bunshin Shuriken No Jutsu (Clones de Shuriken da Sombra)**,lançando várias Shurikens contra Naruto e Kasumi,que se esquiva com giros no ar. Mas o treino termina quando seus Bijuus(dentro de seus corpos) chamam a atenção deles:_

[Aka-Youko: -Por enquanto já é o suficiente.]

Naruto: -Hai.**  
**

[Byaku-Youko: -Vocês já podem ir tomar um banho e se vestirem para irem a Academia.]

Kasumi: -Hai,Byaku-Sama.**  
**

[Saphire: -Hoje é o dia de aprovação dos alunos á Gennin. -Estão anciosos?]

Ray: -Sem dúvida Saphire. -Pena que nas nossas missões não poderemos mostrar nossa verdadeira força.

Naruto: -E estávamos tão anciosos de mostrar nossos Doujutsus - **O Hijutsugan** que herdamos de nosso Otoo-San.

Kasumi: -É mesmo.

_Os Olhos de Naruto mudam na cor Dourado,e a pupila assume a forma de uma Espiral de 8 Lâminas._

_Os Olhos de Kasumi mudam na cor Azul-Água,e a pupila assume a forma de uma Espiral de 8 Lâminas._

[Aka-Youko: -Teremos inimigos poderosos para vocês usarem isso.]

[Byaku-Youko: -Isso mesmo. -Agora vão tomar um banho,e depois do café damanhã,vão para a Academia.]

Os três entram na casa,e fizeram o que seus Bijuus mandaram. Depois do banho e da refeição leve: de frutas, Naruto,Kasumi e Ray vestem suas novas Roupas:

_**Naruto veste uma Jaketa-Colete de cor Vermelho-Alaranjado(com o desenho do Redemoinho nas costas) por cima da camisa branca;Calça Vermelho-Alaranjado com detalhes em Dourado,coloca Luvas sem Dedos (de cor vermelho) nas mãos e calça seu Chinelo-Ninja. (Depois que se uniu ao Aka-Youko,os Riscos das bochechas desapareceram,e seus cabelos loiros tem fios vermelho-alaranjado,e o Selo em sua barriga sumiu.)**_

_**Kasumi veste um Colete-Top de cor Branco-Rosado(com o desenho do Redemoinho nas costas)por cima da camisa rosa;Saia media-curta da mesma cor do colete por cima do Short-bermuda,coloca Luvas sem Dedos(de cor branco)nas mãos e calça seu Chinelo-Ninja. (Depois que se uniu a Byaku-Youko,a Marca do Redemoinho em seu pescoço desapareceu,e seus cabelos ruivos tem fios branco-rosado,e o Selo em sua bariiga sumiu.)**_

_**Ray veste um Colete-Jeans Azul-Escuro(com o desenho do Diamante Azul nas costas)por cima da camisa preta;Calça Jeans Azul-Escuro com detalhes em roxo,que lembra chamas nas laterais da calça,coloca suas Luvas sem Dedos(de cor Escuro) nas mãos e calça seu Chinelo-Ninja. (Depois que se uniu a Saphire,seus cabelos pretos tem fios azuis,a Marca-Kanji do Fogo Azul sumiu de seu punho direito,e o Selo em sua barriga sumiu.)**_

_Em seguida eles saem da casa,indo para a Vila,onde ainda são olhados com pouca hostilidade dos moradores. Mas os Três não se incomodam nenhum pouco,pois encaram os moradores com frieza e sem dar importância aos comentários maldosos. Frieza que fez os moradores se lembrar de **Sasuke Uchiha**,que é sobrevivente do Massacre do Clã Uchiha._

**Na Academia-Ninja/07:50 Hs/:  
**

_Naruto,Kasumi e Ray entram na sala de aula,onde estão seus colegas de classe,entre eles os amigos novatos:_

_**Shikamaru Nara,Ino Yamanaka,Chouji Akimichi,Kiba Inuzuka,Hinata Hyuuga,e Shino Aburane**._

_Os três sentam em seus lugares,afastados dos outros alunos._

_Até que chegam os últimos alunos que sentam nos lugares do lado de Naruto,Kasumi e Ray: **Sasuke Uchiha**,**Sakura Haruno**, e **Koji(Membro de um Clã ainda Desconhecido,mas sua habilidade é com Nunjtsus do Elemento: Fuuton (Vento)**._

_Qaundo todos os alunos estão em seus lugares,o Professor-Chuunin: **Iruka** entra na sala,com a Lista dos Alunos promovidos a Gennin._

Iruka: -Classe. -Hoje é o momento que todos vocês estão esperando,desde que entraram na academia-ninja. -Vou anunciar os alunos que passaram nas provas desse ano,e em que equipes vão estar. -Mas somente Metade dos alunos dessa sala foram promovidos a Gennin,devido as notas baixas que tiraram,e do último teste em usar **Bunshin no Jutsu_ (Técnica de Clonagem)_**.

_A cara de espanto dos alunos é bem visível,exceto de Naruto,Kasumi e Ray,pois eles mudaram de comportamento durante as aulas e melhoraram suas notas. Tanto que eles se tornaram novo destaque na academia,além de Sasuke._

Iruka: -Muito bem,agora eu direi os nomes dos alunos que passaram e as equipes que vão fazer parte.

_Depois de uns 30 alunos já promovidos:_

Iruka: -Agora vou dizer os últimos aprovados e quais Times vão ser:

**-Sasuke Uchiha,Sakura Haruno **e** Koji **serão o** Time Sete(7) - **Seu Sensei será a Jounnin: **Kakashi Hatake**;

**-Kiba Inuzuka e seu Cão Akamaru,Hinata Hyuuga **e** Shino Aburane** serão o **Time Oito(8) **- Sua Sensei é o Jounnin: **Yuuhi Kurenai**;

**-Shikamaru Nara,Ino Yamanaka **e **Chouji Akimichi **serão o **Time Dez(10)** - Seu Sensei é o Jounnin: **Asuma Sarutobi**;

**-Naruto Uzumaki,Kasumi Uzumaki **e **Ray Gonçalves **serão o **Time Nove(9)** - Sua Sensei é a Jounnin: **Amanda**.

_(O Time 11 é formado pelos Gennins semi-experientes: **Rock Lee,Neji Hyuuga **e **Tenten** - e o Sensei deles é o Jounnin: **Gai Maito**)._

_Sakura ficou algre por ser do mesmo time do Sasuke,que permanece frio,e Koji ficou ancioso pois é fã do Kakashi Hatake e queria conhecê-lo;_

_Shikamaru já sabia que seria do mesmo time,já que seu pai era integrante do Time Ino-Chika-Chou onde os pais de Ino e Chouji eram parceiros._

_Kiba e Akamaru se alegraram pois estão no Time que tem especialidade em Rastreamento e Sobrevivência,mas Hinata ficou meio triste,pois queria que o Naruto fosse do Time dela._

_Já Naruto,Kasumi e Ray se alegraram por serem um Time,depois de tantos anos de sofrimento,sob os olhares dos moradores da Vila. Agora vão mostrar que podem alcançar seus sonhos._

_Cada um recebeu a sua **Bandana-Ninja de Konoha**,e uma **Pochete de Armas-Ninja(Kunais,Shurikens,Bombas de Fumaça)**,na mesa do Iruka._

Iruka: -Parabéns a vocês,pois passaram com louvor. -Estejam nos locais marcados pelos Jounnins de suas equipes,para conhecê-los. -Estão dispensados. -Enquanto os alunos que não conseguiram passar,terão que se dedicar mais aos estudos,se quiserem ser Ninjas.

**Fora da Academia/No Pátio/:**

_Os Alunos recém-formados a Gennins foram recebidos por suas famílias com alegria e apoio. Já os que não passaram receberam carinho e incentivo dos pais,para que no ano que vem possam ser aprovados._

_Perto da árvore com um balanço,Naruto(encostado na árvore),Kasumi(sentada no balanço) e Ray(sentado no galho) conversam sobre o dia em que conheceram seus Bijuus-Senseis,com expressões alegres em seus rostos._

_Duas mulheres começam a falar mal dos três,mas Kasumi e Ray as ignoram,só que os cochichos delas incomodam o Naruto,que lança um olhar irritado nelas. Elas se calam e viram de costas,com medo._

_**Sub-Consciente-On:**  
_

Aka-Kitsune: -Não se incomode com os comentários dessas mulheres,Naruto. -Com o tempo,todos deixaram de odiar você,sua irmã,e o Ray.

Naruto: -Eu sei. -Gomen Aka-sensei.

Byaku-Kitsune: -Sei que é difícil esquecer a hostilidade das pessoas da vila,mas quando vocês mostrarem o quanto podem ser Ninjas valorosos,elas com certeza vão tratá-los com amizade e respeito.

Kasumi: -Você tem razão Byaku-Sama.

Saphire-Kitsune: -Mas aquela prova em que tinham que fazer um Bunshin_(Clone)_perfeito,foi simples demais.

Ray: -Aquilo foi tediante. -Mas não vamos reclamar,pois faz parte das aulas da Academia. -Isso só provou que temos controle perfeito de nosso Chakra Normal.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Mas foi gozado quando a gente foi chamado de **Time Nove**. -Pois somos Hospedeiros dos **Irmãos Kyuubi**,nossos senseis.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Isso porque o Iruka-Sensei sabe do nosso segredo. -E ele é o único que se importa com a gente.

Ray: -Agora devemos nos concentrar em nossa nova Sensei: **Amanda**. -Sorte que eu conheço ela.

Saphire-Kitsune: -Então você sabe como é essa Jounnin chamada Amanda?

Ray: -Sim**. -**Ela era uma **Nukenin** da Vila do Cristal de onde o Clã Gonçalves foi criado. -Sabe usar Ninjutsus dos Seis Elementos conhecidos,e é habilidosa em **Kenjutsu_(Técnica com Espada)._** -Usa o Estilo: **Hyoho Niten Ichi Ryu;** uma técnica que utiliza movimentos econômicos, sem espalhafatoso ou movimentos inúteis. -Os golpes são exatos, e a distância exata e sem desperdício movimento. -Usa Duas Katanas muito afiadas que dão inveja a muitos Espadachins e Samurais.

Naruto: -Então será difícil vencê-la numa luta,já que não podemos usar nossos Doujutsus.

Aka-Kitsune: -Mas vocês podem trabalhar em equipe,agora que são o Time Nove.

Byaku-Kitsune: -E a vantagem que vocês terão,é com o Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_(Técnica dos Clones da Sombra)_,e outros Jutsus Básicos.

Kasumi: -É mesmo.

**_Sub-Consciente-Off:_**

Ray: -Bom,eu tenho que fazer a limpeza da minha casa,já que faz um bom tempo que não voltei lá.

Naruto: -Então nos vemos no Campo de Treinamento 9,á Uma Hora da Tarde. -É onde vamos conhecer a Amanda-Sensei.

Ray: -Combinado. -Ja Ne.

Kasumi: -Ja ne,Ray-Kun.

Ray sae andando da Academia,voltando pra casa.

_Já Naruto e Kasumi seguem caminho até o **Ichiraku Ramen**. Durante o caminho,eles ouvem comentários das pessoas que os observam,mas não dão importância alguma._

_No Ichiraku,Naruto e Kasumi são bem recebidos pelo Dono e Chef: **Teuchi**. Eles pedem uma porção de Ramen a ele,que prepara em um minuto,e serve os pratos aos Irmãos Uzumaki,que agradecem e se servem._

_Já na casa de Ray,ele faz a limpeza completa,com auxílio de seus Bunshins. Depois ele aproveitou o tempo para ler mais sobre a História de seu Clã,no Pergaminho deixado por seus pais. E descobriu que os membros do Clã Gonçalves podem usar o elemento: **Shouton(Cristal)**. Esse elemento está relacionado a cristalização da matéria ao redor do usuário, pode se cristalizar qualquer coisa a base de **Terra**, **Água** e **Ar** (nesse último caso a umidade nele), mas não pode ser usado para cristalizar energia como trovão, fogo ou chakra puro. Vários tipos de coisas podem ser criadas a partir dos cristais formados como **Defesas** quase **Impenetráveis**, **Transportes** e vários tipos de **Armas** como **Estacas** e **Shurikens**, sendo assim enquanto houver matéria que puder ser cristalizada o usuário tem um estoque ilimitado de armas. Uma vez formados os cristais podem ser controlados a vontade pelo usuário. Algumas técnicas desse elemento podem cristalizar até mesmo pessoas deixando o inimigo a mercê do usuário caso seja pego pela técnica._

_Ray ficou impressionado por saber dessa **Kekkei Genkai Elemental** rara,presente no seu DNA,herança do Clã Gonçalves. Ficou mais determinado a querer manifestar esse Elemento,mas ainda não era hora,pois uma Kekkei Genkai se manifesta quando o Usuário é tomado por fortes emoções de perigo e adrenalina. -E ele sabia que seu Poder do Shouton será manifestado durante uma missão-ninja._

_Depois de comerem no Ichiraku Ramen,Naruto e Kasumi voltam para a Casa dos Pais,e decidem tirar uma soneca,só para relaxar da ansiedade. Naruto deita na cama,com Kasumi encostando sua cabeça no peito dele._

**/**Sub-Consciente-On**/**

_Na Jaula,Aka-Kitsune vê Naruto deitado perto do Portão e pega-o com uma de suas Caudas,envolvendo seu corpo._

_E no Campo Florido,Byaku-Kitsune envolve Kasumi com uma de suas Caudas._

_Ambos mostram um rosto de paz e tranquilidade enquanto dormem._

Aka-Kitsune: -Olhar para eles me faz sentir agradável.

Byaku-Youko: -Tão novos e já sofreram muito com os olhares hostis dos moradores de Konoha. -Eles não merecem passar por essa dificuldade. -Assim como você Nii-San. -É difícil se acostumar com essa Jaula.

Aka-Kitsune(sorrindo): -Não se preocupe com isso Nee-San. -Essa Jaula apenas é uma proteção contra quem usar Jutsus Anti-Selamentos. -Minato-Sama a criou no caso do Mascarado voltar pra nos ameaçar. -Assim como o seu Campo Florido,e a Plataforma de Cristal da Saphire Nee-Chan.

De repente,surge no lado esquerdo,a Saphire-Kitsune,sentada na Plataforma de cristal,com o Ray dormindo,envolvido por uma de suas Caudas.

Byaku-Kitsune: -Ray-Kun também caiu no sono,Nee-Chan?

Saphire-Kitsune(sorrindo): -Hai. -Ele ficou lendo o Pergaminho do Clã Gonçalves,e se sentiu sonolento,dormindo na cama. -Também,depois dos treinamentos que damos a ele e os Irmãos Uzumakis,não é de se espantar que estivessem exaustos.

Aka-Kitsune: -Vamos deixar eles dormirem bastante,até a hora deles se encontrarem com a Jounnin Amanda. -Eles merecem sonhar com coisas boas,pois quando eles fizerem Missões Ninja,terão que encarar muitas coisas obscuras do Mundo Shinobi.

Byaku-Kitsune: -Estou de acordo com você Nii-San.

Saphire-Kitsune: -Eu concordo.

**/**_Sub-Consciente-Off_**/**

**Centro Aministrativo da Vila:**

_Em seu escritório,**Hiruzen Sarutobi (Sandaime Hokage - Terceiro Hokage)**,analisa as fichas dos Gennins do **Time Nove (Naruto,Kasumi e Ray)** e fica surpreso com a mudança de notas baixas para mais altas da Academia._

Hiruzen(pensando): -Incrível ver como esses três alunos melhoraram suas notas e participaram de todas as aulas,arrancando elogios de outras classes. -Como de se esperar dos filhos de Minato e Kushina,e do Herdeiro do Clã Gonçalves. -Mas desconfio que eles não conseguiram tudo sozinhos. -Pelo que soube de um ANBU,esses três estiveram treinando na Casa do Minato,e usavam Chakras muito diferentes e fortes. -O que me leva a conclusão de que Naruto,Kasumi e Ray descobriram toda a verdade,através dos **Bijuus de Nove Caudas que estão selados em seus corpos: Os Irmãos Kyuubi No Kitsune (Raposas de Nove Caudas)**. -Veremos como se saem no teste da Jounnin e Membro da ANBU: Amanda.

**Cinco Horas se passaram:**

_Campo de Treinamento 9(Uma Área equivalente a 20 campos de futebol,composta de floresta,campos de terra,gramado e rocha,e um Lago grande no centro.):_

_Naruto,Kasumi e Ray cehgam no local,e olham para a Jounnin sentada numa pedra:_

_**Uma Bela Mulher,de Cabelos Verde-Escuro(Amarrados num laço),Olhos Violeta,tem cerca de 19 anos. Usa um Colete Violeta igual que os membros da ANBU usam,por cima do Traje de Kunoichi com partes de armadura de samurai nos braços e na pernas;Top de cor preto com detalhes em marrom;Calça-Colada da mesma cor do Colete,carrega nos lados da cintura,Duas Katanas dentro das bainhas de metal Violeta. Ela usa a Bandana de Konoha na testa,e calça o Chinelo-Ninja. Ela tem uma Máscara da ANBU na forma de uma Kistune(Raposa) sobre a cabeça. Essa é: Amanda - Jounnin e Membro da ANBU.**_

Amanda(sorrindo): -Então são vocês os Gennins que formam o Time Nove: **Naruto Uzumaki** e sua irmã **Kasumi Uzumaki**,e **Ray Gonçalves**.

Kasumi: -Hai.

Naruto: -E você é a nossa Sensei. -Mas não pensei que você fosse da ANBU.

Ray: -Até eu me surpreendi com essa máscara de Kitsune. -Mas você não era Jounnin?

Amanda: -Sou Jounnin e Membro da ANBU ao mesmo tempo. -Em Konoha eu posso mostrar meu rosto,e nas missões-ninja. -Mas em Missões da ANBU,eu sempre uso esta máscara para esconder meu rosto. -E como a ANBU tem muitos membros que fazem essas missões,eu trabalho como Jounnin. -Mas que tal vocês me dizerem por quê querem ser Shinobis,e quais seus sonhos?

Os três sentam-se no gramado e Naruto começa:

Naruto: -Bom,o meu sonho é me tornar o Melhor **Hokage** de Konoha,assim as pessoas vão parar de me olhar com ódio e desprezo,e vão me tratar como alguém improtante,que dá valor as futuras gerações.

Kasumi: -Meu sonho é me tornar a melhor **Iryo-Nin**,me dedicar em salvar vidas inocentes e ajudar Ninjas feridos numa batalha. -Assim as pessoas vão deixar de odiar a mim e o Nii-Chan.

Ray: -Meu sonho é ser um **Jounnin** de Konoha,para poder ensinar Novos Gennins,a enfrentar grandes situações de perigo,e depois vou reerguer meu Clã: o **Clã Gonçalves**.

Vendo os olhos de determinação e seriedade dos três,Amanda entendeu que os sonhos deles são muito improtantes,e vale a pena lutar por essas causas justas.

Amanda(sorrindo): -Vejo que estão realmente decididos a seguir o Caminho Shinobi. -Então quero fazer um teste especial com vocês para ver se estão prontos para seguir esse caminho. -Mas isso será somente amanhã. -Venham ás Oito Horas da Manhã,nesse mesmo local de treinamento. -E se passarem no teste,eu os aceitarei como meus Alunos. -Concordam?

Os Três: -Hai.

Amanda: -Então nos veremos amanhã. -Ja Ne.

_Amanda desaperece numa cortina de fumaça._

Naruto: -Com certeza esse teste será uma luta contra ela. -Teremos que pensar numa estratégia de combate em equipe,se quisermos passar.

Kasumi: -Concordo com você Nii-Chan.

Ray: -Mas se for um teste de estratégia ou de demonstração de jutsus,então será fácil. -Vamos voltar para casa,pois se voltarmos a Vila, vai ter um Time que não larga do nosso pé.

Kasumi: -Que Time Ray-Kun?

Naruto: -O **Time Sete**: **Sasuke Uchiha**,**Sakura Haruno** e **Koji**. -Eles acham que somos rivais deles. -E isso me incomoda. -Sasuke não pára de me encarar,a Sakura é muito sonhadora.

Kasumi: -Ela acha que ser Ninja é um Conto de Fadas.

Ray: -E o Koji sempre me amola,querendo que eu lute com ele. -Se quiséssemos,derrotariamos eles,mas não devemos desperdiçar nosso tempo com eles ainda. -Bom,eu vou pra casa,e me preparar bem pra amanhã. Ja Ne Naruto-Kun e Kasumi-Chan.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Ja Ne Ray.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Ja Ne Ray-Kun.

_Os três saem do Campo de Treinamento e Ray se separa dos companheiros,voltando a sua casa. Naruto e Kasumi também voltam a casa dos pais._

_**O Time Nove vai se preparar para o teste de Amanda. Como será esse teste?**_

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Amanda vs Time Nove.**


	4. Amanda vs Time Nove

**Cap.03: Amanda vs Time Nove.**

* * *

**No Dia Seguinte/08:00 Hs:**

_Depois de acordarem cedo e tomarem café da manhã,Naruto,Kasumi vestem suas roupas favoritas,e vão para a Vila,onde se encontram com Ray e vão para o Campo de Treinamento Nove. Ambos estão com suas Pochetes de Armas-Ninja,e estão prontos para o teste da Jounnin-ANBU Amanda._

_Caminhando tranquiamente nas ruas da Vila,Naruto,Kasumi e Ray notam que as pessoas não estão mais encarando-os com hostilidade,pelo contrário,são cumprimentados com reverência e frases de incentivo no teste. Eles agradecem com sorrisos._

Naruto: -Que estranho. -Os moradores mudaram de comportamento só de olharem pra gente.

Kasumi: -E nos cumprimentaram com reverência e desejando boa sorte pra nós,no teste da Amanda-Sensei.

Ray: -Não me pareceu tão estranho assim. -Essa mudança tem alguma coisa a ver com o Sandaime-Hokage.

Kasumi: -Será que ele contou tudo aos moradores que somos filhos do Yondaime Hokage?

Ray: -Provavelmente sim. -Senão os moradores continuariam nos encarando com hostilidade. -Mas vamos agir normalmente,como se não soubéssemos de nada,e respondendo os cumprimentos das pessoas com simpatia.

Naruto e Kasumi: -Hai.

**Campo de Treinamento 9:**

_O grupo se encontra com Amanda,que os recebe com um sorriso._

Amanda: -Bom Dia. -Que bom que chegaram.

Os Três: -Bom dia Amanda-Sensei.

Amanda: -Hoje o Teste que vou aplicar com vocês é be difícil,mas se conseguirem se sairem bem,ficarei feliz em aceitá-los como meus gennins do Time Nove.

Kasumi: -E que tipo de teste vamos fazer,Amanda-Sensei?

_Amanda mostra a eles: **Três Pingentes com Pedras Preciosas(Um Opala;Um Rubi;e Uma Safira) amaradas em seu pulso esquerdo.**_

Amanda: -Vocês devem tirar esses pingentes de meu pulso,e para conseguirem isso,devem agir em equipe. -Podem usar qualquer método de luta Shinobi que aprenderam na Academia,até o uso de Estilos de Luta: **Ninjutsu,Genjutsu,Taijutsu,e Armas-Ninja**.

Naruto: -Então esse teste é uma luta que coloca nossos sonhos em jogo?

Amanda(sorrindo): -Isso mesmo Naruto-Kun. -E vocês sabem que eu não vou dar moleza,pois lutarei a sério. -E se não conseguirem tirar os pingentes me mim,voltarão pra Academia. -Então vocês terão até o Pôr-do-Sol para passarem no teste. E tem mais uma coisa: Se um conseguir pegar um Pingente,deverá ajudar os parceiros a pegar os outros pingentes.

_Ao ver as expressões de determinação nos rostos dos Três Gennins,Amanda se interessa cada vez mais neles._

Amanda: -Estão prontos?

Naruto(aperta a Bandana): -Yosh!

Kasumi(ajeita sua Luvas): -Hai!

Ray(faz alongamento de braços e pernas): -Com certeza.

_Amanda se distância dos três(saltando pra trás) e fica em posição de luta(com a mão no cabo da Katana do lado direito da cintura). Naruto,Kasumi e Ray também ficam em posição de luta._

_O vento suave faz as folhas das árvores se soltarem dos galhos,que flutuam ao redor do campo. Nenhum dos quatro se mexem,até darem o primeiro movimento,até que:_

Amanda: -Começar!

_Naruto e Kasumi lançam várias shurikens em grande velocidade contra Amanda,que saca uma Katana(da bainha,do lado direito da cintura),e bloquea todos as shurikens sem dificuldade,até que de repente,Ray surge atrás dela e ataca com golpes de Kunai,mas a Jounnin-ANBU revida com sua Katana,causando faíscas em contato com o metal das armas._

Naruto: -**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu _(Técnica dos Clones da Sombra)_**!

_Naruto cria Seis Bunshins (Clones) que vão correndo contra Amanda,Ray evita um golpe da Katana pulando pra trás,enquanto os Bunshins do Naruto iniciam uma sequência de golpes e chutes,obrigando Amanda a se manter na defensiva. De repente,Kasumi abre um Pergaminho,e ao passar seu dedo com sangue,invoca uma Dai Shuriken (Grande Shuriken),que imediatamente lança,fazendo os Bunshins de seu irmão explodir em fumaça._

_Amanda se esquiva da Dai Shuriken,mas percebe que ela se transforma em um Bunshin de Kasumi e junta as mão,usando um Ninjutsu:_

Kasumi/Bunshin: **Fuuton - Reppush****ou _(Elemento Vento - Sopro do Vendaval)_**!

_Uma Rajada de Vento Forte que acerta em cheio Amanda,jogando-a a alguns metros de distância,mas ela some numa explosão de fumaça,revelando um **Tronco de Madeira** cortado pela rajada._

Kasumi: -Ela usou o **Kawarimi No Jutsu _(Técnica de Substituição)_**!

Ray(avisa): -Atrás de você Kasumi!

_Amanda surge atrás de Kasumi,mas quando ia atacar com a Katana,Kasumi saca uma Kunai e detém o avanço da Katana,e ao mesmo tempo salta pra trás._

Amanda(pensando): -Essa menina é muito rápida. -Não só ela como também o Naruto e o Ray. -Eles devem ter treinado muito sua força e velocidade. -E ainda aprenderam o Uso do **Chakra Elemental**.

_Não teve mais tempo pra pensar,pois surgem mais Quatro Bunshins de Naruto deslizando pelo chão e acertam ela com chutes no ar._

Amanda: -Opa!

_Arremessada para cima,Amanda vê o Naruto verdadeiro descendo e girando no ar e acerta um chute forte na nuca de Amanda(-Agh!),que cae contra o chão,mas se recompõe e lança um Ninjutsu:_

Amanda: -**Katon - Endan _(Elemento Fogo - Míssil Flamejante)_**!

_Um Jato de Fogo é lançado da boca,indo contra o Naruto,mas ele faz Três Selos de Mão e:_

Naruto: **-Suiton - Mizurappa _(Elemento Água - Chifre de Água)_**!

_Um Jato de Água é lançado contra o Jato de Fogo,causando uma grande explosão que gera uma onda forte._

Naruto(aparece ao lado de Kasumi): -Essa foi pro pouco.

_Amanda surge sobre uma Rocha. Mas Ray corre rapidamente contra ela,faz Seis Selos de Mão e:_

Ray: -**Kaoton - Goukaokyuu No Jutsu _(Elemento Fogo Azul - Grande Bola de Fogo Azul)_**!

_Quando a Grande Bola de Fogo Azul vai em direção a Amanda,ela faz Cinco Selos de Mão e:_

Amanda: -**Suiton - Suijinheki _(Elemento Água - Barreira de Água)_**!

_Uma Grande Coluna de Água surge em volta de Amanda,e a protege do ataque de fogo,causando uma explosão._

_Ray aproveita a fumaça de vapor e inicia uma sequência de golpes rápidos,obrigando Amanda a se esquivar e bloqueá-los ao mesmo tempo._

Amanda(pensando): -Pela primeira vez estou enfrentando um grupo de gennins de nível quase igual ao de um Chunnin. -Isso me obriga a pegar pesado.

_De repente,ela dobra sua velocidade e acerta Ray com um chute jogando-o contra as árvores._

Ray: -Argh!

Kasumi: -Ray-Kun!

Naruto: -Não se preocupe Nee-Chan. -Ray não é de ser derrubado facilmente,assim como a gente.

[Aka-Youko: -Essa luta não é tão fácil quanto parece. -Mantenham esse ritímo,e se essa Jounnin-ANBU passar do limite,vocês podem usar seus Doujutsus.]

[Naruto: -Hai]

[Byaku-Youko: -Apenas tomem cuidado com aquelas Katanas. -Parecem ser de uma Lâmina extremamente poderosa,que me é familiar.]

[Kasumi: -Hai.]

_Amanda vai contra Naruto e Kasumi,que se preparam para lutar,mas de repente,ela é surpreendida por Ray que surge em baixo da terra que faz Seis Selos de Mão usa outro Ninjutsu:_

Ray: -**Kaoton - Hosenka No Jutsu _(Elemento Fogo Azul - Técnica das Flores de Fênix)_**!

_Ele lança várias Bolas de Fogo Azul da boca,que escondem Shurikens,fazendo Amanda saltar pra trás e rebate-as com a Katana._

_De repente ela saca a outra Katana(da bainha do lado esquerdo da cintura),e emite seu **Chakra** em ambas as lâminas,se preparando para o ataque._

Kasumi: -Ela introduziu seu Chakra nas Lâminas das Katanas!

Naruto: -Isso quer dizer encrenca.

Ray: -Ela vai usar um Ninjutsu Rank-A!

[Saphire: -Use aquele Jutsu Ray-Kun!]

[Ray: -Hai!]

_Ray faz um corte no dedo(polegar),executa Cinco Selos de Mãos,e toca no chão,que surge um **Círculo de Invocação. **De repente:_

Amanda: -**Fuuton - Sou Kaze No Kirazai _(Elemento Vento - Lâminas Gêmeas de Vento Cortante)_**!

_Amanda lança **Duas Lâminas Grandes de Chakra de Vento** que vão em forma de **X**,em grande velocidade contra os Três Gennins,mas:_

Ray: -**Kuchyiose - Kyuuchoumon Saphire _(Invocação - Portão das Nove Caudas Saphire)_**!

_Um Grande **Portão com o Desenho da Kyuubi Saphire** surge emergindo do chão na frente de Ray,Naruto e Kasumi. E quando as Lâminas Gêmeas de Vento se chocam com o Portão,uma grande explosão é causada,seguido de um estrondo._

_Amanda consegue escapar da explosão e o Time Nove também. Depois do ataque,Amanda percebe que eles se esconderam,para decansar e assim poderem criar uma nova estratégia._

Amanda(sorrindo): -Estou começando a gostar muito deles.

_Mas para sua surpresa,Ela nota que um dos Pingentes: O **Rubi**,foi tirado de seu pulso;e vendo com mais atenção no braço,encontra um Papel-Selo com a inscrição: **Jutsu-Shiki (Jutsu-Fórmula)**._

Amanda(pensando): -Naquele momento,quando Kasumi bloqueou minha Katana com a Kunai,ela aproveitou uns segundos para colocar esse Selo em mim. -Um Selo de Invocação de Tempo-Espaço. -E naquela explosão,ela ativou o Selo,se teletransportando atrás de mim,e pegou o Pingente. -É mais que eu podia esperar dos filhos do Yondaime Hokage - **Minato Namikaze**. -Acho que esse teste vai acabar rapidinho.

_Amanda se move rapidamente,entrando na floresta. Sentados num galho de árvore,Naruto,Kasumi e Ray se recuperam da primeira parte do teste,enquanto Kasumi olha para o Pingente-Rubi._

Naruto(alegre): -Legal Nee-Chan. -Você conseguiu usar o **Hiraishin No Jutsu _(Técnica do Deus Voador do Trovão)_**. -O Jutsu do nosso pai.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Arigatô Nii-Chan. -Agora eu vou ajudar vocês a conseguirem os últimos Pingentes.

[Byaku-Youko: -Muito bem Kasumi-Chan. -Depois de muito treinamento,você,seu Nii-Chan e o Ray evoluíram muito.]

[Kasumi(corada): -Arigatô Byaku-Sama. -Mas eu tive uma Sensei ótima que me fez chegar a esse nível: Você.]

[Byaku-Youko(feliz): -Arigatô Kasumi-Chan.]

[Aka-Youko: -Agora vocês precisam armar outra estratéga para pegar os outros Pingentes.]

Naruto: -Agora que sabemos como é o estilo de luta da Amanda-Sensei,só temos que tomar cuidado com aquelas Katanas. -São a arma principal dela.

Ray: -Mas ainda não é suficiente pra nós derrotá-la,pois ela é especialista em alguns **Genjutsus_(Técnica de Ilusão)_** também.

_De repente,uma Densa Névoa começa a se formar ao redor da floresta,dimunuiando a visibilidade do local._

Naruto: -Isso é...

Ray: -**Ninpou - Kirigakure No Jutsu _(Arte Ninja - Técnica da Ocultação na Névoa)_**. -Amanda pretende nos desorientar na floresta e na tentativa de nos separar,ela irá nos atacar,quando estivermos de guarda baixa.

Naruto: -Ela é mesmo uma Jounnin e membro da ANBU. -Mas isso não vai nos fazer perder a coragem,pois nossos sentidos estão aguçados,gráças aos Irmãos-Kyuubis-Senseis. -Vamos permanecer juntos e quando ela der o primeiro movimento,iremos pro ataque.

Kasumi: -Hai.

Ray: -Hai.

_Os dois descem da árvore e começam a caminhar pela floresta,sempre alertas ao menor ruído ou movimento._

_Mas Uma Hora depois,eles percebem alguma coisa errada._

Kasumi: -Estamos andando em círculos. -Como se não tivéssemos saído do lugar.

Naruto: -Você estava certo Ray. -A Amanda-Sensei é epecialista em Genjutsus. -E está usando um que nos impede de sair do mesmo lugar.

Ray(sorrindo): -Mas o que ela não sabe é que podemos anular isso sem problema. -Por quê não faz as honras Kasumi-Chan?

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Hai.[-Byaku-Sama?]

[Byaku-Youko: -Pode usar meu Chakra Kasumi-Chan.]

[Kasumi(sorrindo): -Só usarei um pouquinho.]

_Os Olhos de Kasumi ficam Branco-Rosado com a Pupila em Vertical,e faz um Selo de Mão dizendo:_ -**"Kai _(Libertar)_**!

_Kasumi cria uma Redoma de Chakra Rosa envolve toda a floresta e desfaz a Névoa e o Genjutsu ao mesmo tempo. Depois seus Olhos volta ao normal._

_Escondida numa árvore,Amanda se surpeende com a habilidade de Kasumi._

Amanda(pensando): -Esse Chakra é de um Bijuu de Nove Caudas. -Então o Sandaime-Sama tinha razão sobre esses três. -**Naruto,Kasumi e Ray** são **Jinchuurikis dos Irmãos-Kyuubis No Kitsune**.

_De repente uma **Kunai com Papel-Bomba **é lançada por Naruto contra a árvore onde Amanda está e ela consegue escapar antes do Papel-Bomba explodir. Ela aparece na frente deles._

Naruto: -Usar um Genjutsu para tentar nos desorientar,e nos deixar cansados foi uma bom plano seu,mas isso não funciona na gente,pois aprendemos como neutralizar Genjutsus mais fortes que esse.

Amanda: -Vocês são mais que meros Gennins. -Tem habilidades impressionantes. -Terei que levar esse teste mais a sério.

Ela segura as Katanas em posição invertida e se prepara pro ataque.

Ray: -Nós também vamos lutar pra valer. -E não importa como,mas eu e meus amigos vamos passar nesse teste.

_A adrenalina sobe no sangue de Ray,e de repente,suas mãos liberam Chakra de cor Azul-Safira,que assumem a forma de: Cristais Azulados que se fundem e se transformam em: **Lâminas de Cristal Azulado(curvado) nos braços.** Amanda,Naruto e Kasumi se espantam com o que viram._

Ray(olha em seus braços): -Mas isso é...

Naruto: -Ray,como você fez isso?

Kasumi: -Você pode usar o **Shouton**!

Amanda(pensando): -Essa é a **Kekkei Genkai do Clã Gonçalves** - O **Shouton**. - **_Elemento Cristal_**. -Com ela,o usuário pode materializar seu Chakra na forma de Cristais,podendo criar diversos tipos de Armas e Barreiras extremamente fortes. -Parece que esse poder se manifestou em Ray,quando ele estava sob a adrenalina. -Sensações de perigo são a principal forma de se manifestar Kekkei Genkais,como o **Sharingan do Clã Uchiha**, o **Byakugan do Clã Hyuuga**,entre outros.

Ray(surpreso): -Parece que consegui despertar minha Kekkei Genkai,pois eu fiquem empolgado com esse teste.(pensando): -Agora vai ser um pouco mais fácil.

Amanda: -Vamos ver como seu novo poder pode contra minhas Katanas!

_Amanda corre pra cima dos três,mas Ray avança com suas Lâminas de Cristal,e ambos trocam rápidos golpes no Estilo **Kenjutsu(Técnica da Espada)**. Naruto e Kasumi não ficam parados e lançam shurikens contra Amanda,que bloquea-os com golpes de Katana. Em terreno fechado(de floresta),Amanda sente uma desvantagem por não conseguir contra-atacar,então salta para cima e usa um Ninjutsu(faz dois selos de mãos):_

Amanda: -**Fuuton - Shinkuudaigyoku _(Elemento Vento - Grande Esfera de Vácuo)_**!

_Ela toma um inspiração profunda e em seguida dispara da boca,uma Grande Esfera de Ar comprimido,contra os três Gennins._

Kasumi: -Essa não!

Naruto: -Isso está ficando perigoso!

Ray: -Fiquem juntos de mim!

_Naruto e Kasumi ficam perto de Ray e quando a Grande Esfera de Ar se aproxima em alta velocidade:_

Ray: - **Shouton - Suishouheki (_Elemento Cristal - Parede de Cristal de Jade_)**!

_Uma Redoma de Cristal envolve os três,que em seguida os protege da Esfera de Ar que causa uma Grande Tempestade de Vento,cortando as árvores ao redor como se fossem papéis. O impacto é tão forte que causa uma explosão._

_Segundos depois,Amanda cae de pé sobre um tronco e vê que a Redoma de Cristal coninua intacta,com Ray,Naruto e Kasumi em seu interior._

Amanda(pensando): -Isso é incrível. -Tão novo e já tem o domínio do Shouton. -Isso vai demorar mais do que pensei.

_Ray desfaz a Redoma de Cristal,e ele junto com os Irmãos Uzumaki se posicionam para o combate._

_Mas de repente,Amanda se espanta ao ver que em sua volta surgem: **Longas Colunas de Cristal **afiados que envolvem seu corpo,imobilizando-a por completo._

Amanda: -Não acredito. -Como você conseguiu isso?

Ray: -Eu introduzi meu Chakra em forma de cristal no subsolo do chão,e ele avançou rapidamente até sentir seu Chakra e imediatamente se formou em Agulhas de Cristal que imobiliza seu corpo e qualquer tentativa de escapar,corre o risco de ser cortada por eles,pois são muito afiados. -Esse é o Jutsu: **Shouton - Hari-jou Kesshou (_Elemento Cristal - Agulhas de Cristal_).**

Amanda(surpresa/pensando): -Eu me descuidei dessa Kekkei Genkai do Ray. -Afinal,eu fui criada na Vila do Cristal onde vive o Clã Gonçalves. -E fui treinada para ser a guardiã do Chefe do Clã. -Mas com a morte dele e da esposa,e agora que encontrei seu filho,é meu dever protegê-lo e ajudá-lo na restauração do Clã Gonçalves.

Ray(desfaz as Colunas de Cristal): -Eu só usei esse Jutsu para ver como eu controlo esse Elemento. -E estou descobrindo ao poucos outros Jutsus do Shouton. -E só vou usá-los contra os inimigos de Konoha. -Jamais usaria contra meus amigos.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Ray-Kun.

Naruto(alegre): -Esse é nosso parceiro.

_Amanda fica feliz com as palavras de Ray,e para a surpresa dos três,Ela tira os dois píngentes: **Opala** e **Safira**,e joga-os para Ray e Naruto._

Naruto: -Hã?

Ray: -Amanda-Sensei?

Amanda(sorrindo): -Agora estou convencida do quanto vocês são especiais. -Não por causa dos Ninjutsus e Kekkei-Genkais,mas porque ambos se importam com as pessoas de bem,e lutam por causas justas,agindo em equipe. -Essa é uma das condições que um Ninja deve seguir,sempre achando uma solução que pode evitar guerras,dor e morte.

Kasumi: -Amanda-Sensei...

Naruto: -Então isso quer dizer que...

Amanda(sorrindo): -Isso mesmo. -Vocês passaram no meu teste.(faz um V de Vitória) -A Equipe Nove começa sua primeira missão amanhâ!

Naruto,Kasumi e Ray(se alegram muito e ambos dão um abraço em equipe): -Legal! -Somos Gennins!

Amanda(sorrindo): -E para comemorar,convido-os a comer um Ramem lá no Ichiraku.

Naruto: -Oba!

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Arigatô Amanda-Sensei!

Ray(sorrindo): -Esse teste deu fome na gente.

Amanda: -Vamos voltar a Vila.

_O Time Nove sae do campo de treinamento,voltando para a Vila. Nos Interiores dos Gennins,os Irmãos-Kyuubis conversam:_

/Sub-Consciente-On/

Aka-Youko: -Posso sentir a alegria do Naruto.

Byaku-Youko: -Ele e Kasumi-Chan finalmente poderão seguir o caminho-ninja dos pais.

Saphire: -Gráças ao Ray,que despertou o Shouton. -Mas é apenas o começo de muitas aventuras e lutas que nossos Jinchuurikis terão como Gennins.

/Sub-Consciente-Off/

_**Na Vila:**_

_Os moradores cumprimentam o Time Nove que agora contam com a Jounnin-ANBU Amanda. Os outros Times-Ninja(7,8, e 10) ficam surpresos ao verem Naruto,Kasumi e Ray em companhia da Amanda._

_Time Sete:_

Koji: -Olha só. -Ray,Naruto e Kasumi são Alunos da Amanda-Sensei.

Sasuke: -Hunf. -Isso não me importa. -Aquele Dobe(Idiota) do Naruto só teve sorte.

Sakura(pensando): -Sasuke-Kun tem razão,mas acho que o Naruto,a irmã dele e o Ray ficaram muito fortes. -Mais fortes que...(Inner-sakura)-Chá! -Isso é ridículo! -Sasuke-Kun é o melhor do nosso Time! -Não tem como o Naruto vencê-lo numa luta! -Chá!

Koji: -Eu vou treinar duro e irei superar o Ray!

Kakashi(sorrindo/pensando): -Esses três não sabem,mas Naruto,Kasumi e Ray já os superaram em muitas coisas: trabalho em equipe,dedicação,e amadureceram um pouco. -Como de se esperar dos filhos do meu Sensei e de Kushina,e do Herdeiro do Clã Gonçalves.

_Time Dez:_

Shikamaru(entediado): -Esses três vão nos passar facilmente. -Isso é problemático.

Ino: -Sasuke-Kun foi o destaque na Academia. -Mas em pouco tempo,o Naruto,a Kasumi e o Ray melhoraram suas notas e foram mais comentados pelos professores. -Que mudança rápida.

Chouji só come um saco de batatinhas fritas se dar importância.

Asuma(pensando): -Esse time vai nos dar muitas surpresas.

_Time Oito:_

Hinata(Corada/pensando): -Naruto-Kun. -Você conseguiu.

Kiba(com inveja): -Fala sério,eu não acredito que o Naruto se tornou Gennin.

Shino: -Ele e sua irmã ergueram uma distância entre nós. -Incluindo o Ray.

Kurenai(pensando): -Quem iria imaginar que os filhos de Minato e Kushina,e o Herdeiro do Clã Gonçalves, passariam de ameaça pelos moradores para adoradores. -Agora veremos como eles se saírão nas missões.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Time 7 e Time 9 na Missão de Rank-C(A)**


	5. Time Sete e Time Nove na Missão Rank A

**Cap.04: ****Time 7 e Time 9 na Missão de Rank-A.**

* * *

**Vila de Konoha/Um Mês depois/:**

_Depois do teste da Amanda,Naruto,Kasumi e Ray começaram a fazer algumas missões de Nível C:_

_-Entregar documentos importantes a outras Vilas;_

_-Capturar bandidos comuns que roubam dinheiro e jóias;_

_-Protegem pessoas de classe média de bandidos comuns._

_Isso os deixavam meio animados,pois na realidade,eles queriam participar de Missões Rank-B ou Rank-A,enquanto que os outros Times(Sete,Oito,e Dez) faziam missões Rank-D. Isso irritava seus integrantes (Sasuke,Sakura,Koji - Shikamaru,Ino,Chouji - Kiba,Hinata e Shino)._

_Mas Naruto,Kasumi e Ray não iam reclamar(apesar da impaciência deles),pois tinham que fazer conforme o que o Sandaime exige nas regras de quem fossem Gennins recém-formados da Academia._

_Até que no dia seguinte:_

_O Time Sete cumpriram a mesma missão Rank-D que os deixavam irritados,tanto que tiveram até que pedir ajuda do Time Nove:_

_**Encontrar e levar o Gato Tora,que era muito fujão e rápido, de volta á sua Dona(Uma Mulher Gorda e Rica,mas muito mimada com seu gato).**_

_Naruto,Kasumi e Ray encontraram o gato facilmente,e deixaram Sasuke,Sakura e Koji pegá-lo._

**Centro de Administração de Konoha/12:00Hs(meio-Dia)/:**

_Depois de ter seu gato de volta,a Mulher pagou pelo serviço do Time Sete. Naruto notou a expressão irritada do Gato quando sua dona o aperta forte e enchendo-o de carinhos._

[Naruto: -Agora sei o motivo desse gato sempre estar fugindo.]

[Aka-Youko(rindo): -É mesmo. -Coitado dele.]

Hiruzen Sarutobi(Sandaime Hokage) repara o que Sasuke,Sakura e Koji estão emburrados.

Kakashi: -Bom trabalho Time Sete.

Koji: -Essa missão de pegar esse gato já me encheu a paciência. -Quando vamos poder ter uma Missão Rank-C ou B?

Sasuke(sério): -Concordo com você Koji. -Essas missões menores não estão nos fortalecendo em nada.

Sakura: -Hokage-Sama,quando vamos poder ter uma missão melhor que essas missões fracas?

Sandaime: -Quando vocês adquirirem um pouco de experiência. -Devem entender que tanto vocês como os outros times são Novatos,e precisam aprender que as missões que são de Rank-B,A e S são acima do normal. -E que ainda não estão preparados para essas missões.

Koji(bravo): -Então por quê o Time Nove está fazendo Missões de Rank-C,se eles são novatos como a gente?

Amanda(sorrindo): -É porque o Naruto-Kun,Kasumi-Chan e Ray-Kun estão num nível diferente de vocês. -Quatro anos atrás eles treinaram com muita dedicação e pouco descanso. -E nos dias de folga das missões,eles continuam treinando -Coisa que vocês deveriam ter feito depois das aulas na Academia.

Kakashi: -Amanda tem razão. -Se vocês tivessem treinado pelo menos duas vezes por dia depois da Academia,a essa altura estariam fazendo Missões Rank-C,até a B.

Sakura(conformada): -Entendo agora. -Por isso que eles são chamados para as Missões Rank-C.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Gomen_(Desculpe)_,Sakura-San,Sasuke-San,Koji-San.

Ray: -Mas vocês podem melhorar mais,se fizerem o mesmo que a gente fez quando eramos da Academia.

Sasuke(sério): -Estão se achando mais fortes do que nós?

Naruto: -Pense no que quiser Teme_(Maldito)_. -Eu não vou me esquentar com você.

Sasuke(bravo): -Ora seu...

Kakashi: -Esfrie a cabeça Sasuke. -Aqui não é lugar para vocês brigarem. -E vocês são uma equipe,que devem cumprir as missões,não importam se o nível delas é baixo ou médio.

_Vendo que os rostos de Sasuke,Sakura e Koji continuam na mesma,Sandaime olha nas fichas de missões disponíveis,e toma uma decisão._

Sandaime: -Já que é para esfriar os ânimos de vocês,vou dar uma Missão Rank-C ao Time Sete.

Koji(alegre): -Maneiro!

Sakura(sorrindo): -Legal!(Inner): -Cháá! -Já era hora!

Sasuke: -Hunf. -Que seja.

Sandaime: -Entre!

_Surge entrando na sala de missões,um Senhor de meia-idade(na casa dos 50 anos),com um Chapéu de palha na cabeça,com uma garrafa se água na mão._

Sandaime: -Esse é **Tazuna** - **O Construtor de Pontes do País das Ondas.** -A missão de vocês é de escoltá-lo e protegê-lo de ladrões durante sua volta para casa.

Tazuna: -Prazer em conhecê-los. -Mas posso confiar nesses garotos para me protegerem?

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Não se preocupe,pois eles são capazes de botar bandidos pra correr. -E o senhor tem a minha proteção também,pois sou líder desse time.

_Tazuna esboça um sorriso meio falso de tranquilidade,que não passou despercebido pelo Naruto. Depois de pagar o preço sugerido da missão Rank-C,Tazuna agradece._

Sandaime: -Então eu confio o Time Sete nessa missão.

Kakashi: -Vocês devem preparar seus Equipamentos Ninja,e nos encontrar no Portão Principal da Vila.

Sasuke,Sakura e Koji: -Hai.

_Quando eles saem do Centro de Administração,ficaram só o Sandaime e o Time Nove._

Sandaime: -Algo está te incomodando Naruto?

Naruto(sério): -Talvez,mas acho que não é nada.

[Aka-Youko: -Pode contar ao Hokage sobre sua suspeita em relação a esse Tazuna.]

[Naruto: -Você também percebeu?]

[Aka-Youko: -Exato.]

Kasumi: -Pode contar Nii-Chan.

Ray: -A gente notou isso também.

Amanda: -Vocês desconfiaram da atitude desse homem?

Naruto: -Ele deu um falso sorriso para esconder uma certa preocupação. -Como se ele temesse que iamos suspeitar de alguma coisa. -E pude ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos,num ritimo acelerado. -Isso prova que ele está escondendo algo sobre sua volta ao País das Ondas.

Sandaime: -Como você consegue distinguir os batimentos cardíacos de uma pessoa,só ouvindo?

Naruto: -Esqueceu que eu,minha Nee-Chan e o Ray somos Hospedeiros dos Irmãos-Kyuubis? -Eles possuem uma Audição muito Aguçada,capaz de ouvir até um ruído de alfinete caindo no chão,em muitos quilômetros de distância. -E depois que unimos nossos Chakras com os deles,nossa Audição tornou-se muito aguçada,gráças a eles. -Assim como nossa força,velocidade e percepção.

Kasumi: -É verdade Hokage-Sama.

Sandaime(surpreso): -Incrível.

Ray: -Isso significa que Tazuna mentiu sobre o fato de bandidos quererem roubá-lo. -E pode ser que não são bandidos,mas sim**: Nukenins - Ninjas que fogem de suas vilas por diversos motivos. Alguns vão embora por não quererem mais fazer missões, outros por que outras vilas oferecem mais poder e status,e ainda há aqueles que se juntam a organizações criminosas.**

Amanda(séria): -Isso pode ser perigoso para Kakashi e seus alunos.

Kasumi(espantada): -Então essa Missão é na verdade,Rank-A.

Sandaime: -Isso é terrível!

_Sandaime levanta da mesa indo para a Janela,e percebe que o Time Sete e Tazuna já partiram da Vila á meia-hora atrás._

Sandaime: -Time Nove! -Nova missão para vocês! -Devem seguir o Time Sete e Tazuna e alertar Kakashi do possível ataque de Nukenins. -Depois que descobrirem as reais intenções de Tazuna,me mantenham informado da situação,mandando mensagens em Falcões-Mensageiros! -Essa é uma Missão Rank-A.

Amanda: -Hai Hokage-Sama! -Vamos Time Nove!

Naruto,Kasumi e Ray: -Hai!

_Os Quatro pegam suas Mochilas de Equipamento Ninja e desaparecem velozmente,saindo da Vila de Konoha._

Sandaime(pensando): -Minato,Kushina. -Seus filhos me surpreendem cada vez mais.

**No Caminho que leva ao País das Ondas:**

_Kakashi,Sasuke,Sakura,Koji e Tazuna caminham pela estrada de terra (com árvores nos lados),em direção ao País das Ondas. Seria uma viagem de dois dias,já que além de passar pela floresta,terião de fazer travessia a barco,pelo rio que leva ao País,formado por uma Ilha Isolada. (E tinha o problema da Névoa Densa que se forma ao redor da floresta,durante o amanhecer,por conta do mar agitado e a umidade alta do ar,devido a tempestades)._

_Koji so esbajava sorrisos por ser sua primeira missão Rank-C (que na verdade é Rank-A). Sakura não parava de olhar Sasuke,que não mudava seu jeito sério e frio. Kakashi sabia que esses três seriam um verdadeiro desafio,mas gostava disso,pois se lembrava do passado._

_Até que eles passam por duas poças de água no caminho,então Kakashi,e Sasuke desconfiaram._

Sasuke(sussurra): -Kakashi...

Kakashi(sussurra): -Eu percebi também. -Fique preparado.

_Mas a meio-metro de distância,eles são surpreendidos por Quatro Ninjas(de Nível Chunnin) que surgiram das poças de água. Kakashi empurrou Koji e duas correntes o imobilizaram-no, partindo o corpo de Kakashi ao meio._

Sakura(gritando): -Kakashi-Sensei!

Koji(irritado): -Malditos!

_Sasuke percebeu que os ninjas iam em sua direção,Koji tentou interceptá-los, mas foi muito devagar e Sasuke foi acertado explodindo numa nuvem de fumaça._

Sakura(grita): -Sasuke-Kun!

_Sem perder tempo correram na direção do construtor, Sakura hesitante,fica na frente de Tazuna e saca uma kunai mas Koji ficou de frente para ela,sacando duas kunais._

Koji(sério): -Eu cubro vocês!

_Mas antes de um deles chegarem perto do alvo foram puxados para trás por Kakashi e Sasuke**(que usaram o Kawarimi no Jutsu)**,que rapidamente acertaram a cabeça dos dois,mas os outros dois Ninjas vão pra cima deles,lançando Shurikens contra os quatro,forçando-os a se esquivarem. De repente,um deles se move atrás de Tazuna,e se prepara para dar um golpe fatal com uma Kunai._

Ninja-1: -Você já era!

Tazuna(assustado): -Hã?

_De repente uma voz é ouvida:_ -**Shouton - Kesshou Gokakurou (_Elemento Cristal - Prisão de Cristal_)!**

_Para o espanto do Ninja,ele é imobilizado numa Esfera de Cristal Azul._

Koji: -Mas isso é...

_Quando o outro ninja corre pra cima de Tazuna,um vulto surge na frente dele e usa um Ninjutsu:_

-**Fuuton - Renkkudan _(Elemento Vento - Tiros de Ar Comprimido)_!**

_O Ninja é atingido por esferas de ar que explodem,lançando-o contra as árvores. Os outros dois Ninjas conseguiram escapar numa fumaça,já que não foram notados depois da tentativa fracassada._

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Vejo que apareceram na melhor parte.

_Sakura,Sasuke,e Koji ficam surpresos ao verem: **Ray** peto da prisão de Cristal onde o Ninja está preso,e **Kasumi** perto de Tazuna. Num galho de árvore aparece: **Amanda**,e encostada nela: **Naruto**._

Amanda(sorrindo): -Olá Kakashi-San.

Sasuke: -O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Naruto: -Viemos atrás de vocês,a pedido do Sandaime-Sama.

Koji: -Como assim?

Ray: -Ele nos pediu que obtessemos a verdade desse homem que os contratou para protegê-lo de bandidos,pois ele mentiu que teria bandidos atrás dele.

Sakura: -Isso quer dizer que...

Kasumi: -Como esperávamos,eram Nukenins que estavam atrás dele para matá-lo. -E são Nukenins da **Kiri Gakure no Sato _(Vila Oculta da Névoa)_**.

_Todos olham para as Bandanas dos dois Nunkenins e comprovaram que vieram mesmo da Vila da Névoa._

Kakashi(supreso): -Mas como vocês descobriram isso? -Pois eu já tinha esse pressentimento quando vimos as poças de água,no caminho.

Amanda(sorrindo): -Foi o Naruto que desconfiou das atitudes do Tazuna.

_Tazuna estava sem reação,ao ver que um garoto descobriu o seu plano._

Naruto(sae da árvore e chega perto de Tazuna): -Acho que nem preciso perguntar o por quê você mentiu para o Hokage e para o Time Sete. -Mas deve uma explicação do por quê esses ninjas da névoa estarem atrás do senhor.

Tazuna: -Parece que não tenho alternativa. -Sei que eu errei ao mentir pra vocês,mas para poder ajudar o povo de meu país,me restou essa saída. -Então vou contar tudo a vocês.

* * *

_Tazuna contou que a economia do País das Ondas decaiu quando um empresário chamado **Gatou** monopolizou a indústria de importação e exportação e tomou conta do país. Seus moradores não tinham como comprar comida para se alimentar,pois sempre pagavam impostos altos a Gatou,que tinha como segurança,um Grupo de Bandidos totalmente perigosos e mesquinhos. Para salvar seu povo da miséria e escravidão de Gatou,Tazuna decidiu construír a Ponte que ligará o País das Ondas com outros países, trazendo comércio e esperança para o País. Mas ao saber disso,Gatou começou a ameaçar os construtores,impedindo-os de concluír a Ponte. Isso causou revolta ao pai adotivo de seu neto: **Inari**,que ousou enfrentar Gatou,mas sendo apenas um homem comum,foi pego pelos bandidos e teve seus dois braços quebrados. E para mostrar aos moradores o que acontece com quem contraria sua vontade,Gatou mandou seu carrasco,cortar a cabeça do pai de Inari,na frente de todos,inclusive do filho. E ao saber que Tazuna iria para Konoha,pedir segurança aos Shinobis,Gatou contratou um grupo de Nukenins da Névoa,sob o comando de **Zabuza Momochi** - Um dos **Sete Espadachins da Névoa**,para matar Tazuna e os Shinobis de Konoha que seriam sua escolta e proteção,até que Tazuna terminasse a Ponte._

* * *

_Tazuna sabia que para os Shinobis,o serviço de proteção contra Ninjas era mais cara,por ser uma Missão de Rank-B ou A,dependendo do tipo de inimigo que se encontraria no caminho. Por isso mentiu dizendo que seria assaltado por bandidos,para que não desconfiassem disso,pelo menos até a chegada ao País das Ondas._

_Depois da explicação de Tazuna,Kakashi,Amanda e seus Gennins estão cientes da situação._

Tazuna: -Sei que errei com vocês sobre isso. -E peço desculpas por isso. -Mas como entendo um pouco das Missões-Ninja,fui forçado a mentir,e pagando por uma missão que só serve para me proteger de bandidos. -Se quiserem,podem voltar a Vila de vocês. -Mesmo correndo o risco de ser morto por esses Nukenins contratados por Gatou,vou concluír a construção da ponte sozinho se for preciso. -E não deixarei meu povo sofrer nas mãos desse covarde do Gatou!

_Ao ver a expressão de raiva e os punhos pressionados de Tazuna,os Times Sete e Nove já tomaram sua decisão._

Kakashi: -Não se preoucupe. -Nós entendemos a situação. -Agora que sabemos dos reais inimigos,continuaremos com a Missão. -Iremos protegê-los de Zabuza,e durante a construção da ponte.

Amanda: -Antes disso,tenho que mandar uma mensagem ao Hokage-Sama sobre a mudança da Missão de vocês.

_Amanda pega um pergaminho da Mochila e escreve tudo o que ocorreu,depois usa o **Kuchyiose - Taka (Invocação - Falcão)**,invocando um Falcão-Mensageiro com uma pochete de pergaminho. Ela coloca o pergaminho na pochete e o falcão voa bem alto,em direção a Konoha._

Kakashi: -Na verdade Amanda-San,vamos precisar de sua ajuda numa coisa.

Sakura: -Mas Kakashi-Sensei,nosso time dá conta dessa missão.

Kakashi: -Vocês podem dar conta se fosse uma Missão Rank-C,mas agora essa é uma Missão Rank-A. -E não estão no nível de enfrentar Nunkenins mais fortes que são do Nível de Jounnin.

Amanda(sorrindo): -E no que podemos ajudar Kakashi-San?

Kakashi: -Quero que o Naruto,a Kasumi e o Ray ajude os meus alunos a treinar.

Sasuke(sério): -Como é?

Sakura(brava): -Isso é ridículo! -Você é nosso Sensei,por quê não nos treina?

Kakashi: -Por uma razão simples. -Enquanto vocês não agirem como uma equipe de verdade,e mudarem seu comportamento,eu não irei ensiná-los a usar Ninjutsus Avançados. -E quem mais além de eu para ensiná-los melhor a dominar o Chakra: Os Irmãos Uzumakis e o Ray.

_Koji ficou surpreso,pois sabia que Ray,além de seu Rival,pertence a um Clã muito forte que vivia no País da Luz: **O Clã Gonçalves**._

Koji(alegre): -Legal! -Finalmente eu serei treinado pelo meu maior rival!

Ray(gota na cabeça/pensando): -Esse Koji...

Sasuke(sério): -No que esse _Dobe_ nos ajudará com nosso Chakra? -Isso é ridículo!

De repente,Naruto se move muito rápido e aparece na frente de Sasuke,surpreendendo Sakura e Koji.

Sasuke: -O quê?

Koji: -É muito rápido.

Sakura: -Não pode ser!

Kakashi(sorrindo/pensando): -Esse é o Ninja Número-1 em surpresas.

Naruto: -Escute _Teme_,há quatro anos você era o destaque da Academia. -Eu sempre queria te superar,e me dediquei num treinamento bem difícil,junto com minha Nee-Chan e o Ray. -Tanto que nós acabamos nos destacando na Academia,junto com você. -Eu o vi e ainda vejo como meu Rival,mas o mais importante,é que Eu,a Kasumi e o Ray sempre vivemos sozinhos,sem termos conhecido nossos pais. -Já você teve seus pais mortos no Massacre Uchiha. -E mesmo que não queira adimitir,somos parecidos nesse tipo de coisa.

Sasuke(sério): -...

Naruto: -Mas agora,eu posso dizer sem hesitar,que eu fiquei mais forte do que você. -E meu treino vai fortalecer seu Chakra,se me deixar ajudá-lo com isso. -Se não quiser,não tem problema,pois só posso ver você levando uma surra de Nukenins.

Sasuke: -Como é?

Kasumi: -O Nii-Chan está certo,Sasuke-San. -Seu time está numa Missão Rank-A,e daqui em diante,inimigos mais perigosos do que esses que capturamos,não vão hesitar em matá-los,só porque são Gennins,como nós.

Ray: -E no nível em que os três estão,não vão sobreviver a eles. -Nós do Time Nove não podemos nos envolver na missão de vocês,sem a decisão do Hokage-Sama. -Mas podemos ajudá-los a se fortalecer,para que possam aprender Ninjutsus Avançados com o Kakashi-Sensei.

Amanda: -Agora que a mansagem foi levada para o Hokage-Sama,só nos resta esperar sua resposta. -Até chegarem ao País das Ondas,ficaremos só observando vocês de longe,e só nos envolveremos se os inimigos forem de nível mais alto. -O que vocês decidem?

_Sasuke e Sakura ficam pensativos,mas logo tomam a decisão._

Sasuke: -Já que não tem outro jeito,então aceito essa condição,pois quero ver se esse treinamento que você Naruto e sua irmã tiveram,vai me deixar mais forte.

Naruto(sorrindo): -É isso aí Sasuke.

Kasumi: -E você Sakura-San?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Concordo com o Sasuke-Kun. -E peço que você me ajude a ficar mais forte,Kasumi-Chan.

Kasumi(feliz): -Hai. -Você vai se surpreender com os resultados.

Ray: -Fique preparado Koji,pois nosso treinamento não é tão fácil como você imagina.

Koji: -Estou preparado há muito tempo Ray,desde que nós fomos aprovados na Academia.

Amanda(sorrindo):-Essa é sua resposta Kakashi-San.

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Arigatô Amanda-San,Naruto,Kasumi e Ray.

Amanda: -Bom,vamos deixar o Time Sete chegar ao País das Ondas. -Depois disso iremos ajudá-los com o treinamento.

Naruto,Kasumi e Ray: -Hai.

Kakashi: -Nos vemos no País das Ondas.

_O Time Nove desaparece numa explosão de fumaça,levando dois dos Nukenins da Névoa._

Kakashi: -Vamos continuar com a Missão.

Sasuke,Sakura e Koji: -Hai.

Tazuna(alegre): -Sinto muito por tê-los feito passar por isso. -Prometo que vou pagar a dívida,quando meu país for mais próspero.

_O grupo segue em frente,para continuar com a Missão Rank-A._

**Mas Uma-Hora Depois:**

_Eles ouviram um zunido atrás deles,e Kakashi se depara com uma Grande Espada que vem grirando em alta velocidade contra ele,seus Gennins e Tazuna._

Kakashi(se joga no chão junto com os outros): -Cuidado!

_A Grande Espada (Zambatou), se fincou na árvore em frente a eles,e um Vulto surge sobre ela,revelando ser:_

**Zabuza Momochi - O Dêmonio da Névoa Oculta(usando ataduras brancas sobre a face do rosto,parecendo com a máscara de Kakashi);Sua Bandana mostra que é um Nukenin da Vila da Névoa.****  
**

Zabuza:-Desconfiava por quê dos **Irmãos Demônios** terem falhado na missão de matar o velho.-Seu inimigo é: **Hatake Kakashi**, "O Ninja que Copia".

Kakashi(sério): -Momochi Zabuza, "O Demônio da Névoa Oculta". -Um dos "Lendários Sete Espadachins da Névoa". -Então foi contratado por Gatou.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: O Olho Sharingan.**


	6. O Olho Sharingan

**Cap.05: O Olho Sharingan.**

* * *

**Na Floresta:**

_Kakashi,Sasuke,Sakura,Koji e Tazuna encaram Zabuza que está de pé sobre sua Espada(na árvore)._

Zabuza: -Então o velho tem Ninjas de Konoha sob sua proteção. -Foi esperto em contratar Kakashi Hatake,um dos ninjas mais procurados por nossa Vila da Névoa. -Aquele que copiou mais de Mil Jutsus.

Koji(surpreso): -Uau!

Sakura(surpresa): -Nossa! -Não sabia que era tão famoso assim Sensei.

Sasuke(pensando): -Será que ele é...

Kakashi: -Minha fama não é a única que corre por sua ex-Vila. -Você é um Nukenin que tentou armar um golpe de estado e tentar assassinar Mizukage. -Mas sua tentativa fracassou e foi forçado a fugir de sua Vila e de **Mizu no Kuni _(País da Água)_**,com seus poucos seguidores,sendo perseguido pelos **ANBUS_(Esquadrão Especial de Assassinato e Tática)_** da Névoa. -Agora está usando suas habilidades como matador só pra conseguir dinheiro,e tentar novamente atacar sua Vila.

Zabuza: -Vejo que sabe tudo sobre mim. -Infelizmente para você,não terá volta,pois sua missão fracassará. -Vou matar esse velho e depois seus Gennins,mas primeiro cuidarei de você Kakashi.

Kakashi(alerta): -Time Sete! -Formação Tática! -Protejam Tazuna! -E não interfiram na luta!

Sasuke,Sakura e Koji: -Hai!

_Os Três ficam em volta de Tazuna na forma triângular e sacam suas Kunais._

Kakashi(se prepara para erguer sua Bandana que cobre o Olho Esquerdo): -Isso vai ser mais difícil do que parece.

Zabuza: -Então,vai ter o prazer de nos mostrar seu poder que fez sua fama correr ao mundo.

Kakashi(ergue a Bandana): -Chega de papo! -Vamos começar!

Koji(surpreso): -Wow! -O que é isso no olho dele?

Sasuke: -Não acredito!

_O Olho Esquerdo de Kakashi tem a **Íris na cor Vermelha,e em torno da Pupila,há Três Tomoes Pretos (Vírgulas)**. Entre a pálpebra e a bocheha,há uma cicatriz de um corte._

Sakura(pensando): -O que é isso no olho dele?

Zabuza: -Então esse é o **Sharingan _(Olho Copiador Giratório)_**. -Impressionante.

Koji: -Sharingan? -O que é isso?

Sasuke(sério): - Sharingan,um Poder raro,erradicado nos Olhos. -Através desse Olho,o Shinobi pode prever os movimentos do oponente,e uma Visão do Fluxo de Chakra,podendo copiar e ver através dos **Ninjutsu**,**Genjutsu**, e **Taijutsu**,encontrando seu ponto fraco,como funciona e assim destruí-lo com um contra ataque, ou copiando-o. Não,é mais que isso,o Sharingan possui habilidades praticamente secretas.

Sakura(surpresa): -Nossa!

Koji: -Maneiro.(pensando): -Cara,se eu tivesse um desses...

Sasuke(pensando): -Mas o Sharingan é uma característica única dos Membros do Clã Uchiha. -O meu Clã. -Como ele conseguiu esse Olho,se não é membro de sangue?

Zabuza: -isso será interessante.

_Zabuza se move rapidamente da árvore,e aparece de pé sobre a água do lago,com a Grande Espada nas costas._

Sakura(tensa): -Ele está de pé,e sobre a água.

Koji(pensando): -O Jutsu **Mizu no Kinobori _(Andar na Água)_**!

Zabuza(faz um selo de mão na frente do rosto): -Preparem-se! -**Ninpou - Kirigakure no Jutsu (_Arte Ninja - Técnica da Ocultação na Névoa_)**!

_Uma Imensa Névoa envolve toda a floresta,dimunuindo a visibilidade,e Zabuza some entre ela._

Sakura: -Éssa não é uma névoa comum.

Koji: -Ele criou essa Névoa com seu Chakra,e para piorar,estamos arrodeados por água,não é Tazuna-San?

Tazuna: -Sim. -O País das Ondas é cercado pelo oceano. -A Névoa fica mais densa durante a primavera e o verão.

Sasuke: -Isso significa que ele pode nos pegar facilmente.

Kakashi: -Exato. -Zabuza é um Ninja da Elite de Assassinos Ocultos da Névoa. -Como é chamado de o Dêmonio da Névoa Oculta,ele é capaz de matar sem causar o menor ruído. -Um Assassino Silencioso. -É tão rápido que você sai dessa vida sem saber o que aconteceu.

Koji: -Então as chances de sermos atacados rapidamente é muito grande...

Kakashi: -Exato. -O Sharingan não pode neutralizar essa névoa. -Terão que se preparar para por sua vida em risco. -Se falharmos,pederemos nossas vidas.

Sakura: -Como pode dizer isso tranquilamente?

**Numa Parte afastada do local de batalha:**

_O Time Nove(no alto de uma Árvore Grande) apenas observa o início da luta do Time Sete contra Zabuza._

Amanda: -Zabuza Momochi. -Esse vai dar trabalho para Kakashi-San e seus Gennins.

Ray: -Mas se conheço bem o Koji,diria que ele não vai se dar por vencido. -Afinal ele é membro do Clã Especializado em **Fuuton _(Elemento Vento)_** e possuem uma Kekkei Genkai chamada de** Avatar Mode**:** O Clã Nômade**. -Por isso o nome completo dele é: **Koji Nômade**.

Kasumi: -Então era por isso que ele se veste como Ninja-Nômade,e o cabelo dele é raspado.

Naruto: -E ele mora num Templo-Monastério que fica afastado da Vila. -Pelo que sei,os membros desse Clã treinam Taijutsu e Meditação todos os dias e nunca saem de lá,exceto nas missões especiais dadas pelo Hokage.

Ray(gota na cabeça): -E a parte mais complicada,é que esse Clã tem Rivalidade com meu Clã. -E ainda não sei por quê isso.

Amanda(sorrindo): -Eu posso te contar sobre isso depois que a missão do Time Sete se cumprir. -Até lá,vamos ficar atentos e ajudar o Kakashi-San se alguma coisa sair errada. -Entendido?

Naruto,Kasumi e Ray: -Hai,Amanda-Sensei.

* * *

**Nota do Autor: **O Clã Nômade é uma referência ao Nômades do Ar,do desenho: Avatar - A Lenda de Ang;que eu curtia muito,antes de virar fâ do Naruto.

* * *

**De volta ao Campo de Batalha:**

Koji: -Em que direção ele vai atacar?

_Kakashi não consegue sentir a localização de Zabuza na Névoa._

Kakashi(pensando): -Não tenho escolha,a não ser atrair sua atenção.

_Ele anda quatro passos pra frente,faz um Selo de Mão e libera seu Chakra,que neutraliza parte da Névoa._

Sasuke(tenso/pensando): -O que é isso? -Um só leve suspiro e o movimento do olho pode atrair a atenção do inimigo. -Se isso continuar eu vou enloquecer! -A furia de dois Jounnins tentando atacar um ao outro. -É como se minha vida fosse cortada em pedaços. -Eu prefiro...

_Sasuke mexe sua Kunai para perto do peito,mas Kakashi chama sua atenção:_

Kakashi: -Sasuke! -Mantenha a calma!

Sasuke: -Hâ?

Kakashi: -Eu protegerei vocês com minha vida! -Não deixarei que meus companheiros morram.(sorrindo): -Confiem em mim.

Sasuke: -...

Sakura: -Hâ...

Koji: -Sensei...

_De repente,Zabuza surge feito flexa no meio de Sasuke,Sakura,Koji e Tazuna que ficam espantados com a velocidade dele._

Zabuza: -Eu não teria tanta certeza. -Acabou!

_Kakashi se move rapidamente,e intercepta o golpe da Espada de Zabuza com a Kunai,que fazem os quatro serem jogados para direções diferentes. Mas Zabuza se desfaz em água._

Kakashi(pensando): -Um **Mizu Bunshin _(Clone de Água)_**!

_O verdadeiro Zabuza aparece atrás de Kakashi._

Koji(grita): -Sensei,atrás de você!

_Mas Zabuza consegue cortar Kakashi ao meio com a Espada,deixando todos espantados._

Zabuza: -Consegui.

_Mas o corpo se desfaz em água também._

Zabuza(pensando): -Hum? -Ele copiou meu Mizu Bunshin também.

Kakashi(atrás de Zabuza com a Kunai no pescoço dele): -Não se mecha! -Acabou.

Sakura(alegre): -Conseguiu Kakashi-Sensei!

**Na Grande Árvore:**

Kasumi: -Ele conseguiu. -Mas tem alguma coisa errada.

Naruto(desconfiado): -Tem razão. -Isso foi fácil demais.

Ray: -Zabuza está tramando alguma.

Amanda(sorrindo/pensando): -Esses três são incríveis.

**No Campo de Batalha:**

Zabuza: -Hum,Hum. -Você acha que acabou?

Kakashi: -Ainda tem dúvida? -Eu sabia que ia usar essa tática em atacar Tazuna primeiro,para atrair minha atenção. -Por isso usei o Mizu Bunshin antes de ser atingido por sua Espada.

Zabuza: -Muito esperto,mas...

_De repente,Zabuza se desfaz em água,deixando os outros espantados._

Sakura: -O quê?

Koji: -Um Mizu Bunshin!

_Zabuza surge atrás de Kakashi e ataca-o com um chute forte,lançando no lago._

Kakashi(cae na água): -Ufhs!(pensando): -Ele é forte e rápido.

Sasuke: -Isso foi uma armadilha!

Zabuza(aparece atrás de Kakashi e faz Seis Selos de Mão): -Você caiu direitinho na Armadilha! -**Suiton - Suiron No Jutsu _(Elemento Água - Técnica da Prisão de Água)_**!

_Kakashi é imobilizado numa **Bolha de Água**,que é segurada pela mão de Zabuza._

Kakashi(pensando): -Droga! -Me descuidei demais. -Agora tenho que pensar como escapar dessa.

Sakura(assustada): -Ele pegou o Kakashi-Sensei!

Sasuke: -Isso complica nossa situação.

Analisando o nível de Chakra de Zabuza,Koji tem um plano.

Koji: -Sakura,fique perto do Tazuna. -Sasuke,tenho um plano,mas vou precisar de sua ajuda.(pensando): -E se der certo,poderemos salvar o Kakashi-Sensei.

Sasuke: -Tudo bem Koji.

Zabuza: -Agora que está imobilizado Kakashi,vou acabar com seus Gennins e o Velho. -**Mizu Bunshin No Jutsu _(Técnica do Clone de Água)_**!

_A água do lago assume a forma de um Clone de Zabuza,também com a Grande Espada em suas costas,e sae do lago,se preparando para atacar o Time Sete e Tazuna._

Kakashi(preso na Bolha de Água): -O que vocês estão esperando? -Devem fugir o mais rápido possível com Tazuna! -A missão de vocês não é enfrentar o inimigo,mas sim de proteger Tazuna! -Essa luta acabou logo quando fui pego.

Sakura: -Mas Sensei...

Koji(sério): -Desculpe Kakashi-Sensei,mas não podemos fazer isso.

Kakashi(na Bolha): -O quê?

Sasuke: -Mesmo se fugirmos,esse cara pode nos pegar facilmente e nos matar. -Por isso vamos ficar e lutar.

Koji: -Isso aí Sasuke. -E além disso,eu prometi a mim mesmo que não deixaria o Ray me superar. -Essa missão é o primeiro passo para ficar mais forte. -Se eu fugisse,seria apenas um covarde. -E isso não faz parte da tradição do meu Clã.

Zabuza-Bunshin: -Muito bom o seu discurso. -Mas vocês não sabem com quem estão li dando. -Por isso preparem-se para morrer!

_Koji concentra seu Chakra pelo corpo e gera uma Onda de Vento ao seu Redor,surpreendendo os outros._

Kakashi(na bolha): -Mas é...Fuuton.

Koji vai pra cima de Zabuza-Bunshin,lançando 4 Shurikens contra ele.

Zabuza-Bunshin: -Muito infantil.

_Ele saca sua Espada e num giro,bloquea as Shurikens,mas para o espanto dele,elas giram novamente e vão pra cima dele._

Zabuza-Bunshin: -Isso é...

Koji: -**Fuuton - Kaze Shuriken _(Elemento Vento - Shuriken de Vento)_**!

_Koji controla as Shurikens com seu Chakra-Fuuton._

_Zabuza-Bunshin evita os ataques das Shurikens com desvios e usa sua Espada como escudo._

Koji: -Agora Sasuke!

_Sasuke aparece atrás de Zabuza-Bunshin e desfere golpes e chutes rápidos,mas ele se defende com esquivas,e arremessa Sasuke com um chute_(Argh!)_._

Sakura: -Sasuke-Kun!

Tazuna: -As habilidades desse Ninja são incríveis. -Ele é muito forte,não tem como vencê-lo!

_Mas Sasuke se recompôe rapidamente,e faz Seis Selos de Mão:_

Sasuke: -Tome isto: **Katon - Goukkakyuu no Jutsu _(Elemento Fogo - Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)_**!

_Uma Grande Bola de Fogo é lançada(da boca de Sasuke) na direção de Zabuza-Bunshin,que se prepara para usa um Jutsu Suiton._

Zabuza-Bunshin: -Isso não é nada pra mim.

Koji: -Te peguei: -**Fuuton - Daitoppa no Jutsu _(Elemento Vento - Técnica do Grande Tufão de Vento)_**!

_Koji lança um Tufão de Vento que se funde com a Grande Bola de Fogo de Sasuke,aumentando seu poder destrutivo._

Zabuza-Bunshin: -Droga! -Isso é muito forte. -**Suiton - Suishouha _(Elemento Água - Onda Chocante de Água)_**!

_Zabuza-Bunshin usa a água do lago,gerando uma Onda de Água que se choca com a Grande Bola de Fogo-e-Vento,causando um estrondo,seguido de uma explosão,que derruba algumas árvores ao redor. Sakura e Tazuna tentam se manter de pé por causa do impacto da Onda._

Koji(joga uma **Fuuma Shuriken**): -Pega Sasuke!

Sasuke(pega-a e já percebe o plano): -Já entendi seu plano. -Nada mal,Koji.

_Depois do ataque,Zabuza-Bunshin olha para Sasuke,que mostra sua arma,abrindo as lâminas revelando ser:_

Sasuke: -**Fuuma Shuriken - Kage Fushion _(Shuriken de Vento Demoníaco - Moinho das Sombras)_**!

Sakura(surpresa): -Sasuke-Kun!

Tazuna(espantado): -Hã...

Kakashi(preso na Bolha): -...

Zabuza-Bunshin(guarda a Espada nas costas): -Uma Shuriken? -Não vai me tocar com isso.

_Sasuke pula para bem alto e arremessa a Fuuma Shuriken,que gira velozmente contra Zabuza-Bunshin,que fica parado,mas se espanta ao ver que ela passa por ele,e vai direto contra o verdadeiro_.

Zabuza: -Você mudou a trajetória de sua arma contra mim,evitando meu Bunshin. -Muito esperto.

_Zabuza pega a Fuuma Shuriken._

Zabuza: -Mas não o suficiente. -Hâ?

_Outra Fuuma Shuriken vai em sua direção._

Zabuza: -Uma Shuriken na sombra da primeira.(pensando): -Esse é o **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu _(Técnica da Sombra da Shuriken)_**!

Sakura(pensando): -A segunda shuriken está na mira. -Ele não tem como pegar aquela.

_Mas de repente,Zabuza pula desviando da Fuuma Shuriken._

Zabuza: -Eu avisei que uma Shuriken jamais me tocaria.

Sakura(assustada/pensando): -Ele desviou!

Sasuke(rindo): -Hum.

_Para a surpresa de todos,a Fumma Shuriken se transforma em: **Koji**,que se prepara para lançar duas Kunais._

Zabuza: -O quê?

Koji(lança as Kunais): -Toma isso!

_Zabuza escapa das Kunais,sendo forçado e desfazer a Prisão de Água,libertando Kakashi,e é atingido no rosto por uma Kunai,ficando irritado._

Zabuza: -Seu moleque maldito!

_Quando ia lançar a Fumma Shuriken contra Koji,Kakashi surge de lado e detém o ataque,com a mão,encarando seriamente Zabuza._

Sakura(feliz): -Kakashi-Sensei!

Koji(alegre): -Nosso plano deu certo.

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Foi um excelente plano Koji. -Você e Sasuke estão me surpreendendo.

Koji: -Depois que você foi imobilizado naquela bolha de água,eu pensei rapidamente num plano de libertá-lo de Zabuza. -E gráças ao Sasuke,esse plano deu certo. -Claro que não podiamos vencer Zabuza,mas não íamos desistir de ajudá-lo Kakashi-Sensei.

Sakura(pensando/corada): -Eles trabalharam em equipe e não perderam a chance certa de contra-atacar Zabuza. -Incrível.

**Na Grande Árvore:**

Amanda(sorrindo): -Isso foi incrível.

Ray: -Não há dúvida de que ele é do Clã Nômade. -Além de dominar o Fuuton,e possuir o Avatar Mode,os membros desse Clã tem a mesma habilidade do Clã Nara do Shikamaru: **Um QI acima de 200**. -E isso depois que eles treinam mentalmente.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Puxa.

Naruto: -Imagina como seria uma luta com ele. -Seria muito interessante.

**No Campo de Batalha:**

Sasuke: -Sakura,você já sabe o que fazer.

Sakura: -Hai.

_Os dois ficam na frente de Tazuna._

Zabuza: -Eu me distraí e perdi o controle da Prisão de Água.

Kakashi: -Não seja convencido. -Você não se distraiu,foi forçado a isso. -Sua técnica funcionou comigo uma vez,mas não vai acontecer novamente. -O que vai fazer agora.

_Zabuza força a Fuuma Shuriken tentando cortar a mão de Kakashi,que faz força na mão. Ambos se distânciam e quando Zabuza se prepara para fazer Selos de Mão,o Olho-Sharingan de Kakashi é ativado._

Sasuke(sério): -O Sharingan.

_Kakashi e Zabuza executam 38 Selos de Mão muito rápido e a água do lago assume a forma de: **Dois Dragões(serpenteantes) de Água,com os olhos brilhando**;_

Kakashi vs Zabuza: -**Suiton - Suiryuudan No Jutsu _(Elemento Água - Técnica do Dragão de Água)_**!

_Os dragões de água se colidem violentamente,causando ondas fortes pelo lago. Koji tem dificuldade de sair da água._

Sasuke(pensando): -Quantos Selos de Mão em segundos... e ele copiou rapidamente,contra-atacando.

Sakura: -Isso é um Ninjutsu?

_Depois do ataque de dragões de água,Kakashi e Zabuza disputam golpes de Kunai e Espada,causando faíscas ao redor deles._

_Ao se afastarem,Zabuza nota que Kakashi está fazendo a mesma coisa que ele._

Zabuza(pensando): -Ele está lendo meus movimentos,é como se soubesse...

Kakashi: -O que vou fazer depois?

Zabuza(pensando): -O quê? -Pode ler a minha mente?

Kakashi: -E isso te enfurece...

Zabuza(pensando): -O que você está fazendo,é me copiar feito macaco!

_Ele se espanta ao ver seu reflexo atrás de Kakashi._

Zabuza(pensando): - Aquele sou eu. -Mas como...um Genjutsu?

_Kakashi excecuta todos 18 Selos de Mão que Zabuza tinha em mente e usa outro Jutsu:_

Kakashi: -**Suiton - Daibakufu No Jutsu _(Elemento Água - Técnica do Vortex Gigante)_**!

Zabuza(espantado): -Impossível!

_Um grande vortice de água se forma e acerta Zabuza em cheio,arremessando contra as árvores._

Zabuza(pensando): -Ele criou o vórtex antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo! -Não consigo controlá-lo!

_O ataque derruba algumas árvores na frente,surpreendendo Sasuke,Sakura,Tazuna e Koji. Até que Zabuza se choca na árvore,e Kakashi o acerta com três Kunais._

Zabuza: -AARGH! -Você pode ver o futuro?

Kakashi(na árvore): -Se eu posso ver o futuro...isso mesmo.

_Um Ninja Rastreador de Kirigakure:**Oinin;**surge em outra árvore._

Sakura: -Quem é aquele?

_De repente,o Oinin lança três agulhas feito relâmpago,ferindo o pescoço de Zabuza,que cai no chão feito pedra. Todos ficam chocados com o que viram._

Koji: -Mas o que foi isso?

_Kakashi pula da árvore,vendo o Oinin de Kirigakure saltando da árvore e se aproxima do corpo de Zabuza._

Kakashi: -Você é um Oinin - Um Ninja Rastreador da Névoa,certo?

Oinin: -Sim. -Estava atrás de Zabuza há muito tempo. -Ele causou muitos problemas a Kirigakure,e nosso Mizukage ordenou sua execução. -Agradeço a vocês Ninjas de Konoha por terem o derrotado. -Agora eu cuido do corpo dele.

_Ele coloca Zabuza sobre seu ombro e olha mais uma vez para Kakashi e seu grupo._

Oinin: -Adeus.

_Ele desaparece numa névoa de vento,junto com o corpo de Zabuza._

Koji(sae da água e se junta a Sasuke,sakura e Tazuna): -Quem era aquele ninja Kakashi-Sensei?

Kakashi: -Aquele era um **Oinin - _Ninja Rastreador_** da Vila Oculta da Névoa. -Seu dever é perseguir e capturar os Nunkenins de sua Vila,vivo ou morto,pois suas habilidades poderiam ser descobertas por outros Ninjas de outras Vilas,ou até mesmo pelos Mercenários. -São parecidos com a ANBU de Konoha,pois cumprem missões especiais dadas pelo próprio Kage deles.

Sasuke: -Entendo. -Pelo menos ele nos ajudou com Zabuza.(pensando): -Mas algo me diz que ainda não acabou.

Kakashi: -Muito bem,vamos continuar com a Missão. -Temos que levar Tazuna para o País das Ondas.

Sakura(sorrndo): -Hai.

Koji: -Legal.

**Na Grande Árvore:**

Amanda: -Isso me pareceu muito estranho.

Kasumi: -Está falando da atitude desse Oinin da Névoa,Sensei?

Amanda: -Sim. -Ele usou **Senbons _(Agulhas)_**. -Os Oinins da Névoa são especializados em **Anatômia Humana**,e na **Acunpuntura**. -E utilizam Senbons como armas favoritas,pois são leves e fatais,se acertar os pontos vitais.

Naruto: -Então isso significa que...

_Eles não tiveram tempo de concluir a suspeita,pois viram Kakashi desmaiar no chão,por causa dos efeitos colaterais do Sharingan._

Sakura(assustada): -Kakashi-Sensei!

_Imediatamente,Amanda,Naruto,Kasumi e Ray surgem perto dos outros e vão ajudar o Time Sete a escoltar Tazuna e levar Kakashi ao País das Ondas,para ser tratado dos efeitos do Sharingan. Então o Time Nove teve uma idéia que os ajudaria a chegar rapidamente ao País das Ondas._

_Os três fizeram um corte no polegar,executam 5 Selos de Mão e tocam no châo dizendo:_

Naruto: -**Kuchyiose - Aka-Youko _(Invocação - Aka-Youko)_**!

Kasumi: -**Kuchyiose - Byaku-Youko _(Invocação - Byaku-Youko)_**!

Ray: -**Kuchyiose - Saphire _(Invocação - Saphire)_**!

_Surgiram na frente deles: **Três Raposas de Nove Caudas(Kyuubis) medindo 3 Metros de Altura.** Suas expressões são as mesmas dos Irmãos Kyuubis. No começo,Sasuke,Sakura e Koji e Tazuna se espantaram com eles,mas Naruto,Kasumi e Ray disseram para não se preocuparem e então montaram sobre os 3 Kuchyioses:_

_Naruto,Sasuke e Koji subiram no Aka-Youko;_

_Kasumi,Sakura e Tazuna sobiram na Byaku-Youko;_

_Ray,Amanda e Kakashi(inconsciente) subiram na Saphire._

_Os três Kuchyiose correm numa velocidade incrível,enquanto pulam e saltam sobre as árvores,atravessando a floresta e se dirigem ao País das Ondas._

**Em Outro Lugar:**

_O Oinin retira as Senbons do pescoço de Zabuza,que recobra a consciência e fica bravo com seu companheiro,que tira a máscara de Oinin,revelando seu rosto:_

_**Uma Garota de mais ou menos 18 anos,com longos cabelos escuros amarados sobe um Coque,deixando duas mechas longas na frente do rosto.**_

* * *

**Nota do Autor: **Em minha história,Haku é uma garota.

* * *

_Ela viu toda a luta de seu mestre contra Kakashi e descobriu como o Sharingan funciona e como neutralizá-lo. Depois ouvir tudo,Zabuza é levado por Haku até o esconderijo: **Uma Cabana numa Floresta,que fica um pouco distante do País das Ondas**;onde foi tratado dos ferimentos causados na luta._

**Ao Cair da Noite:**

_O Time Sete e o Time Nove chegaram ao País das Ondas,e Tazuna os levou em sua casa,onde estavam sua filha:** Tsunami**;e seu Neto: **Inari**._

_Kasumi tratou dos ferimentos de Kakashi,pois aprendeu alguns **Iryo Ninjutsus (Técnica Ninja Médica)** básicos de Byaku-Youko,em seu treinamento,antes de virar Gennin._

_Durante o Jantar oferecido por Tsunami,Tazuna contou sobre outras coisas ruins que Gatou anda fazendo em seu país,e isso deixou Naruto,Sasuke,Koji e Ray revoltados. Até que um Falcão-Mensageiro de Konoha chega voando pela janela e Amanda pega a mensagem de sua pochete. Depois de ler as ordens do Sandaime Hokage,ela chamou os Seis Gennins._

Amanda: -O Hokage-Sama autorizou nosso Time de ajudar Kakashi-San e o Time Sete nessa missão,e cuidar dos Bandidos de Gatou,quando a Ponte for terminada.

Naruto(alegre): -Legal!

Kasumi: -E quando poderemos ajudar Sakura-San,Sasuke-San,e Koji-San com o treinamento?

Amanda(sorrindo): -Quando Kakashi estiver bem,vocês podem ajudá-los.

Kasumi(feliz): -Que bom,pois depois que cuidei de seus ferimentos,Kakashi-Sensei vai acordar amanhã de manhã.

Ray: -Por segurança,é melhor fazermos turnos de vigia,pois não sabemos quando os bandidos de Gatou vão atacar Tazuna.

Amanda: -Concordo com você Ray-Kun.

Ray: -Então eu farei o primeiro turno.

Naruto: -Depois da meia-noite,você me chama pra eu substitui-lo.

Ray: -Hai,Naruto.

_Sakura,Sasuke e Koji percebem a expressão alegre e determinada de Naruto,Kasumi e Ray, e de alguma forma,sentem-se contagiados por essa sensação que os três demonstram,além de perceberem o segredo deles quando viram os Kuchyioses - Kyuubis._

Sasuke(pensando): -Naruto,Kasumi e Ray. -Nunca imaginei que eles fossem **Jinchuurikis (_Hospedeiros de Bijuus)_** dos **irmãos Kyuubis**.

Sakura(pensando): -Me culpo por não ter percebido o motivo das pessoas sempre os odiarem e terem medo,e por não ter sido amiga deles.

Koji(pensando): -Isso me faz sentir mais determinado em ficar mais forte e oferecer minha ajuda a eles,principalmente o Ray.

_Naruto notou que Inari continua de cabeça baixa,muito sério e quieto,mas decide deixá-lo sozinho,pois não é bom tocar no passado que ele está recordando sobre seu pai adotivo: **Kaiza**._

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Time Sete treina com o Time Nove.**


	7. Time Sete treina com Time Nove

**Cap.06: Time Sete treina com o Time Nove.**

* * *

**No Dia Seguinte/País das Ondas:**

_Depois do café da manhã servido por Tsunami,o Time Sete e o Time Nove se reunem com Kakashi que se recuperou dos ferimentos e dos efeitos causado pelo Sharingan._

Sakura: -Como você está Sensei?

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Muito melhor,gráças a Kasumi-chan.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Arigatô Kakashi-Sensei.

Amanda: -Agora podemos falar sobre ontem. -E acho que você deve ter percebido a atitude do Oinin que feriu Zabuza,não é Kakashi-san?

Kakashi: -Você tem razão Amanada-san.

Koji: -Como assim?

Naruto: -Vocês viram que armas o Oinin usou?

Sasuke(sério): -Eram... Senbons _(Agulhas)_?

Kakashi: -Exatamente,e isso significa uma coisa: **Zabuza ainda está vivo**!

Sakura e Koji(espantados): -O quê?

Sakura: -Mas Kakashi-Sensei,você tinha afirmado que o coração de Zabuza tinha parado quando foi atingido!

Kakashi: -O coração parou,mas não o resto dos órgãos. -O Oinin atingiu os pontos de pressão do pescoço,imobilizando o sistema nervoso,fazendo com que o corpo entre em estado de pré-falência.

Ray: -Os Oinins de Kirigarure foram treinados nos estudos de Anatomia Humana e de Acunpuntura,com o objetivo de capturar Nukenins,de um modo rápido e até mortal ás vezes. -Depois de atingir Zabuza,o Oinin carregou seu corpo,sem se importar se estava sendo observado,e desapareceu.

Naruto: -As Senbons são armas mais fáceis de usar nesse tipo de coisa,pois elas penetram fundo no ponto marcado do corpo da vítima.

Sasuke: -Então isso prova que o Oinin é parceiro de Zabuza. -Teremos que nos preparar para um confronto direto contra eles.

Amanda: -E nós do Time Nove vamos ajudá-los. -Naruto,Kasumi e Ray vão ajudar Sasuke,Sakura e Koji a controlar o Chakra.

Naruto,Kasumi,Ray: -Hai.

Kakashi: -Depois eu irei ensiná-los a usar Ninjutsus Avançados. -Por isso se preparem bem.

Sasuke,Sakura,Koji: -Hai.

Ray: -Mas alguém precisa ficar com a Família de Tazuna,caso apareçam bandidos do Gatou.

Amanda(sorrindo): -Pode deixar isso comigo,Ray-kun.

Naruto: -Então vamos para uma floresta que fica perto daqui. -É um lugar perfeito para vocês treinarem o controle do Chakra.

Sakura: -Tá bem.

Koji: -Tô ancioso para ficar mais forte.

_Os Seis Gennins saem da casa de Tazuna,seguindo para uma floresta._

Kakashi: -Amanda-san. -Posso perguntar uma coisa?

Amanda: -Sim Kakashi-san.

Kakashi: -O que fez você ser a Sensei de Naruto,Kasumi e Ray? -Pois você geralmente trabalha sozinha na ANBU e como Jounnin.

Amanda(sorrindo): -Eu vi um futuro cheio de surpresas desses três,e também porque o Ray é filho do Líder do Clã Gonçalves,que morreu na Batalha contra **Kumogakure no Sato _(Vila Oculta da Nuvem)_**. -Eu era a guardiã do Líder,mas não fui capaz de protegê-lo,por ter sido uma Nukenin. -Mas agora que seu filho vive em Konoha e é **Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi no Kitsune - Saphire**,irmã dos outros dois Kyuubis,posso cumprir o desejo de seu pai. -Vou ajudar o Ray a reerguer o Clã Gonçalves em Konoha.

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Entendo. -Sei que veremos muitas surpresas,não só do Ray,como também do Naruto e da Kasumi. -Eles são filhos de Minato,meu falecido Sensei, e de Kushina.

**Numa Floresta afastada da Casa de Tazuna:**

_Naruto,Kasumi,Ray,Sasuke,Sakura e Koji chegam na floresta,num campo semi-aberto,com árvores em volta._

Ray: -Perfeito. -Esse local serve.

Sakura: -E então,como vocês vão nos ajudar a ter total controle do nosso Chakra?

_Naruto tira da Mochila: Três Pares de Braceletes de Pesos de Treinamento para os pulsos e Três Pares Pesos,para as pernas(perto dos calcanhares). Ambos tem o Kanji **"Peso"**,escrito.  
_

Naruto: -Primeiro,vocês devem praticar Taijutsu,usando esses pesos de treinamento. -Cada um pesa cerca de 10 Kg(Quilos).

Koji: -Caramba! -Mas se usarmos isso nos braços e pernas,vamos estar carregando 40 Kg no total. -E vai ser difícil nos movimentar com eles.

Kasumi: -É verdade. -Mas tem um jeito de vocês se adaptarem aos pesos.

Sasuke: -E que jeito é esse?

Ray: -Primeiro vocês devem concentrar o Chakra nos braços e nas pernas,reduzindo um pouco a força dos pesos. -Assim poderão praticar Taijutsu sem muitas dificuldades.

Naruto: -Mas conforme a força e velocidade de vocês vai aumentando,mais os pesos vão aumentar também. -Por isso tentem fazer o treino aos poucos,para se adaptar mais fácil.

Sakura: -Então é por isso que vocês estão mais fortes e velozes,pois estiveram treinando com os pesos. -Não é?

Kasumi: -Acertou Sakura-san. -Desde os quatro anos de idade,quando ainda estávamos na Academia. -Isso aumentou nosso Chakra,podendo aprender outras habilidades,como o **Chakra Elemental**.

Ray: -Por isso que nós melhoramos nossas notas da Academia,e fomos aprovados a Gennins,junto com vocês.

Koji: -Bom,se isso vai nos ajudar a ficar mais forte,então vamos lá.

_Sasuke,Sakura e Koji colocam os pesos nos braços e nos calcanhares das pernas. Logo de cara já sentem a dificuldade de se locomoverem._

Sasuke: -Isso é pesado mesmo!

Ray: -Agora concentrem um pouco de Chakra nos braços e nas pernas.

_Os três fazem o que Ray pediu e começam a se mover com mais facilidade._

Naruto: -Agora vamos praticar Taijutsu durante 1 hora,depois,vocês passarão para a segunda parte do treino.

Sakura: -E como é a segunda parte?

Kasumi: -Vocês saberão logo.

Ray: -Mas agora vamos lá. -Venham nos enfrentar!

_O Time Nove se posiciona em combate,enquanto o Time Sete vai pra cima deles,e começa o treino:_

_Naruto e Sasuke trocam golpes e chutes rápidos em questão de segundos. Naruto se esquiva do chute de Sasuke e dá um soco,mas Sasuke também se esquiva e tenta acertá-lo com uma rasteira,só que Naruto estava atento e deu um salto mortal pra trás. Sasuke corre(com um pouco de dificuldade por causa dos pesos)pra cima de Naruto,desferindo mais golpes,mas esse bloquea-os com as mãos._

_Kasumi e Sakura lutam com sequência de chutes. Kasumi se distância de Sakura e lança shurikens em sua direção,mas Sakura bloquea-os com a Kunai,mas é atingida de leve no ombro(esquerdo). Mas Sakura não se incomodou e lançou kunais contra Kasumi,que evita-os com giros no ar. Kasumi ataca com chutes,mas Sakura bloquea-as,com um pouco de dificuldade,por causa dos pesos._

_Ray e Koji disputam com golpes e chutes rápidos. Ray tenta acertar Koji com kunais,mas ele gira no ar,evitando-as,e em seguida corre pra cima de Ray,que se defende dos chutes rápidos de Koji. Ambos mostram muito entusiasmo,mas Koji sente um pouco de dificuldade em se mover,por conta dos pesos._

_O treino de Taijutsu estava no fim,e o Time Sete começaram a sentir seu Chakra aumentando pouco-a-pouco. Até que o Time Sete ficou empolgado e continuaram com o treino de Taijutsu por mais Uma Hora com o Time Nove._

_Enfim eles terminaram o treino. Sakura fica estirada no chão,Sasuke e Koji ficam de joelhos,ambos bem exaustos. Já Naruto,Kasumi e Ray ficam sentados no chão,mas não demonstram nenhum cansaço._

Sakura: -Uffa! -Eu tô bem exausta.

Koji: -Treinar com estes pesos não é mole não. -Nem os membros do meu Clã usam esse método de treinamento.

Sasuke(olha para Naruto e os outros): -Vocês não suaram nada e nem estão cansados.

Naruto: -Isso porque a gente se acostumou com esses pesos e usamos-os todos os dias,durante quatro anos. -No começo agente sofreu bastante com isso,mas conseguimos nos adaptar a eles.

Kasumi: -Mas quando voltarmos a Konoha,eu e o Nii-chan,vamos criar um tipo de Selo Especial que substituirá esses pesos. -E vocês poderão usá-los sem problema de se locomoverem.

Ray: -Descansem. -Depois iremos ao segundo passo do treinamento.

**Naquele Exato Momento/Esconderijo de Zabuza:**

_Deitado numa cama,Zabuza se recupera dos ferimentos causados na Batalha com Kakashi,Haku está sentado perto dele,que não está usando a Máscara de Oinin,mostrando sua beleza inconfundível._

_De repente surge entrando: Um Homem de estatura média,vestindo de Terno preto e óculos escuros,carregando uma bengala na mão. Atrás dele vem Dois Samurais Mercenários. Esse é: **Gatou**._

Gatou: -Ora,ora. -O Demônio da Névoa Oculta levou uma surra de um bando de Ninjas. -Não estou te pagando pra que lambesse suas feridas!

_Haku fica séria,e os dois Samurais estão prestes a usar suas Espadas._

Haku: -Sacaram as Espadas...

Gatou: -Esperem. -Vamos ver como está seu estado. -E não finja que está dormindo.

_Quando Gatou ia tocar em Zabuza,Haku agarra sua mão com força._

Haku: -Nem ouse tocar nele!

Gatou: -Argh! -Vai quebrar minha mão!

_Os Samurais correm pra cima dela,mas com grande velocidade,Haku tira suas Espadas e mira-os perto dos pescoços._

Samurai-1(pensando): -Impossível!

Samurai-2(pensando): -Ninguém se move tão rápido assim.

Haku: -Não me provoquem. -Estou de péssimo humor.

_Gatou e os Samurais se afastam._

Gatou: -Vou lhe dar mais uma chance,e é bom não fracassar de novo!

_Depois que eles saem;_

Zabuza: -Haku,isso não era necessário. (Ele mantinha uma Kunai embaixo do cobertor,no caso de se defender de Gatou.)

Haku(sorrindo): -Talvez. -Mas pense por um lado. -Gatou é a nossa melhor chance de nosso disfarce. -Imagina se nos desfizéssmos dele. -Chamaria a atenção dos Oinins de Kirigakure. -E teríamos que fugir novamente. -Vamos esperar mais um pouco. -Depois que derrotarmos os Shinobis de Konoha,iremos acabar com ele.

Zabuza: -Tem razão.

**Nisso/De volta á Floresta:**

_Depois de descansarem,Sasuke,Sakura e Koji (ainda com os pesos) estão prontos para a segunda parte do treinamento._

Naruto: -Agora que fortaleceram seu Chakra com o Taijutsu,devem aprender a controlá-lo,pois vocês usam superficialmente.

Koji: -Como assim?

Kasumi: -Se não tiver bom controle do Chakra,na hora de usar um Ninjutsu ou Genjutsu,não surtirá nenhum efeito contra o inimigo.

Ray: -Manter o controle do Chakra durante uma batalha é ainda mais difícil. -Até um Ninja mais experiente não é exceção.

Sakura: -Mas nós mostramos na Academia,que controlamos nosso Chakra.

Kasumi: -Aquilo só foi uma demonstração básica. -Existe um Nível Avançado de Controlar o Chakra.

Sasuke: -E vocês sabem como é esse Nível?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Simples: **Subir numa Árvore**!

Koji(com gota na cabeça): -O quê?

Ray: -Isso mesmo,mas um detalhe: **Sem usar as Mãos**.

Sakura(confusa): -Tá de brincadeira.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Acham isso?

_Naruto concentra seu Chakra na planta dos pés e começa a subir na árvore,apenas andando,deixando o Time Sete surpresos._

Koji: -Ele tá subindo na árvore!

Sakura: -E bem alto.

Naruto(de ponta cabeça num galho): -Vocês conhecem esse jutsu?

Sasuke: -**Kinobori _(Andar)_**.

Ray: -Exato,esse jutsu ajuda a manter o equilíbrio do Chakra. -Vocês devem praticar esse Jutsu,subindo nas árvores mais altas dessa floresta.

Naruto(joga três kunais para Sasuke e os outros): -Usem a Kunai para marcar a distância que vocês puderem alcançar. -E tentem fazer isso na próxima marca.

Kasumi: -Essa é a forma correta de controlar seu Chakra. -Assim poderão usar qualquer Ninjutsu,dependo do tipo de Chakra que possuam.

_Os três pegam as kunais e fazem um selo de mão,liberando seu Chakra,para seus pés. Ao sentir a energia nos pés começam a subir correndo nas árvores. Antes de Sasuke e Koji caírem,fazem um risco no tronco das árvores com a kunai._

Sasuke(pensando): -Isso é mais difícil do que parece. -O controle do Chakra tem de ser perfeito,mas se for muito forte,acaba quebrando parte da árvore e seu corpo acaba sendo empurrado pra trás.

Koji(pensando): -Isso é difícil. -Mas se o Ray conseguiu fazer esse treino quando estava na Academia,então eu também posso.

_Pro espanto dos dois,Sakura fica no topo de um galho sem nenhum problema._

Sakura(rindo): -Isso até que é divertido.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Nossa. -A Sakura-San tem um controle perfeito do Chakra.

Ray: -Afinal ela é da Família Haruno.(pensando) -Pelo que sei,eles possuem alto controle do Chakra,podendo até usar **Iryo Ninjutsu _(Técnica Ninja Médica)_**.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Muito bem Sakura-Chan.

_Sakura fica encabulada,mas fica nervosa quando Sasuke fica sério,de cabeça virada pra direita e resmungando(-Hunf.)._

Sakura(pensando): -Ah não. -Pensei que Sasuke ia ficar feliz comigo,mas tá bravo.

Naruto: -Ei Sasuke,não fique emburrado. -Se quiser controlar seu Chakra melhor que a Sakura-Chan,então continue subindo na árvore. -E você também Koji.

_Sasuke encara Naruto e Koji fica com mais determinação. Até que os dois continuam com o treino,seguido de Sakura._

_Escondido atrás da árvore,Inari os observa,com o rosto sério e vazio,e se retira,sem notar que Naruto notou sua presença._

Naruto: -Nee-chan,Ray,eu volto já.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Tá bem Nii-chan.

Ray: -A gente olha o treino deles.

_Naruto pula da árvore e vai atrás de Inari,enquanto Ray e Kasumi olham o Time Sete subindo nas árvores._

_Inari ainda caminha para fora da floresta,mas se espanta ao ver Naruto na frente._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Você deve ser Inari,o neto de Tazuna-San. -Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki.

Inari: -Vocês não deviam ter vindo aqui.

Naruto: -Você deve estar achando que Gatou vai se sair bem,só porque ele contratou Nukenins de Kirigakure,para nos impedir de proteger seu avô. -Mas está errado.

Inari(bravo): -Muitos que foram contra a vontade dele morreram em vão! -Nosso país não tem mais esperança!

Naruto: -Mas o únicos que não perderam a esperança,são seu avô,e seu pai.

Inari(chocado)

Naruto: -Tazuna nos contou tudo sobre seu pai. -Sei como é difícil superar a dor de perder parte de uma família. -Mas deve entender uma coisa: Seu pai preferiu desafiar Gatou sozinho,para tentar encorajar seu povo. -Mas nem todos foram capazes disso,e o único que tinha esperança é seu avô. -Por isso ele se arriscou muito a pedir ajuda a nós,Shinobis de Konoha. -E por isso vamos cuidar de Gatou e dos Nukenins de Kirigakure,enquanto seu avô termina a construção da ponte.

_Inari vê verdade nas palavras de Naruto._

Inari(chorando): -Eu não pude fazer nada quando eles mataram meu pai. -Agi como um covarde e tive medo que fossem matar meu avô e minha mãe depois daquilo. -No fim eu não faço diferença para os outros.

Naruto(toca no ombro de Inari): -Errado. -Você faz muita diferença,se convencer os moradores a lutar contra Gatou. -A união faz a força. -Pense nisso como uma forma de ajudar seu avô,e honrar a coragem de seu pai.

Inari: -Você acha que eu posso fazer isso?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Com certeza Inari. -Por isso os Shinobis de Konoha existem. -Para proteger aqueles que são muito importantes em nossas vidas.

_Inari fica feliz com essas palavras e limpa as lágrimas dos olhos,mostrando um sorriso largo._

Inari: -Arigatô Naruto Nii-chan. -Eu vou ter coragem como meu pai tinha,e vou ajudar nosso povo a se erguer contra Gatou.

Naruto: -É assim que se fala. -Bom,eu tenho que voltar aos meus companheiros. -Consegue chegar em casa sozinho?

Inari(sorrindo): -Claro.

Naruto: -Se tiver em perigo,é só gritar meu nome,e eu virei rapidinho.

_Inari continua seu caminho para fora da floresta,tendo a esperança acessa gráças a determinação e confiança de Naruto._

_Já Naruto caminha de volta aonde estão seus companheiros,enquanto conversa com Aka-Youko em sua mente:_

[Aka-Youko: -Você se saiu muito bem Naruto

[Naruto: -Arigatô Aka-Youko. -Inari me fez lembrar do quanto eu sofri no passado,antes de conhecer você,a Byaku-Youko e a Saphire.]

[Aka-Youko: -Entendo. -Esse povo do País das Ondas não merece ficar nas mãos de um homem corrupto como Gatou. -Ele e os Nukenins de Kirigakure devem ser detidos de qualquer jeito.]

[Naruto: -Disso eu não tenho dúvida. -Depois que Sasuke,Sakura-Chan e Koji terminarem o treinamento,Kakashi-Sensei irá ensiná-los a usar Ninjutsus Avançados. -E então,eu,a Nee-chan e o Ray,vamos nos preparar também.]

[Aka-Youko: -Vocês são mais fortes que o Time Sete. -Mas é bom mesmo ficarem alertas,pois Zabuza e o Oinin Renegado vão voltar ainda mais preparados. -E você e Kasumi podem usar seus Doujutsus contra eles,enquanto Ray usa o Shouton.]

[Naruto(sorrindo): -Legal. -Ás vezes eu me pergunto o que faríamos sem vocês,os Irmãos Kyuubis]

[Aka-Youko(rindo): -É mesmo. -Porém somos nós que nos perguntamos o que faríamos se não fossemos selados em você,na sua irmã e no Ray.]

_Depois dessa conversa com seu Bijuu-Sensei,Naruto chega ao local do treino._

_Depois de quatro horas ele fica surpreso ao ver que Sasuke,Sakura e Koji estão bem mais exaustos,mas conseguiram chegar ao topo das árvores mais altas,deixando as marcas de kunais gravadas nos troncos,indicando a altura máxima._

_Koji: -Aafh! -Tô um bagaço!_

Sakura: -Aiai! -Mesmo com bom controle do Chakra,até pra mim foi muito difícil chegar no topo da árvore.

Sasuke: -Não tenho força nem pra ficar de pé.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Vocês foram excelentes.

Ray(faz um V de vitória): -Agora estão prontos quando Kakashi-Sensei for ensiná-los a usar Ninjutsus Avançados. (Nível-B e Nível-A)

Naruto: -Vamos ajudar vocês a chegar na casa de Tazuna.

_Sasuke se apóia no ombro de Naruto,Sakura se apóia no ombro de Kasumi,e Koji se apóia no ombro de Ray. Ambos saem da floresta,a caminho da residência de Tazuna._

_Ao entrarem,Kakashi fica surpreso com a evolução do Time Sete. Amanda ajuda Tsunami a preparar o jantar._

Sasuke: -Nós conseguimos.

Koji: -Chegamos ao topo das mais altas árvores.

Kakashi: -Muito bem. -Amanhã á tarde,começaremos o treinamento de Ninjutsu Avançado. -Arigatô Time Nove,por ajudarem meus alunos.

Naruto(alegre): -Imagina Kakashi-Sensei.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Era nosso dever como ninjas e companheiros.

Ray(se curva): -Agora eles estão prontos para o possível ataque de Zabuza e seu comparsa,aquele Oinin.

Tsunami: -Não precisava se incomodar em me ajudar com o jantar,Amanda-san.

Amanda(sorrindo): -Incômodo algum Tsunami-san. -Posso ser uma Shinobi,mas sou como qualquer mulher comum.

Tazuna(na mesa): -Você é o Naruto certo?

Naruto: -Sim,por quê?

Tazuna: -Meu neto me contou o que você disse a ele. -Suas palavras o ajudaram a ter esperança. -Antes ele não dava mais aquele sorriso de quando o pai dele era vivo. -Arigatô Naruto.

Naruto(encabulado): -Não foi nada. -Eu só quis tirá-lo do sofrimento que o impedia de ter esperança e determinação. -Ele me faz lembra de mim quando era pequeno.

Sakura: -Naruto...

Ray: -Não deixaremos que Gatou e seus bandidos façam seu povo sofrerem. -Depois que derrotarmos os Nukenins de Kirigakure,vamos botar Gatou e os Bandidos pra correr.

Kasumi: -É isso aí Ray-Kun.

Naruto: -Vamos ajudar Sasuke e os outros a se limparem.

_Os seis sobem até o andar de cima da casa,onde há um banheiro. Meia-hora depois,todos estão limpos,mas ainda cansados depois de usarem tanto Chakra pra subir nas árvores. Em seguida,Tsunami e Amanda serviram o jantar a todos,pois amanhã será um dia bem difícil para Tazuna e o Time Sete._

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Batalha na Ponte.**


	8. Batalha na Ponte

**Cap.07: Batalha na Ponte.**

* * *

**No Dia Seguinte/09:00Hs da Manhã:**

_Depois do treinamento com o Time Nove,o Time Sete se preparou para outro treinamento com Kakashi. Mas em um novo local:_

_Um Campo Aberto com árvores em volta._

_O que mais surpreendeu Kakashi,foi que Sasuke despertou seu Doujutsu: **Sharingan (Olho Copiador Giratório) **logo no **Nível-3 (De cor Rubro-Vermelha,com as Três Vírgulas liberadas)**. O que confirma sua teoria,sobre o treino de controle do Chakra com o Time Nove._

_Isso possibilitou a Sasuke,copiar qualquer Ninjutsu Elemental Avançado,que Kakashi os mostrou a ele;_

_Já a Sakura,sua prática em neutralizar e identificar Genjutsus,foi mais que o esperado. E a vantagem de concentrar seu Chakra nas mãos e nos pés,aumentando a força dos golpes e chutes,podendo estraçalhar até rochas mais sólidas._

_E Koji evoluíu seu Chakra Elemental: **Fuuton (Elemento Vento)**;podendo usar Ninjutsus de Vento mais fortes que os Jutsus tradicionais do Clã Nômade._

_Kakashi ficou orgulhoso dessa evolução rápida dos três,podendo até se igualar ao Time Nove,mas sabia que Sasuke,Sakura e Koji não venceriam Naruto,Kasumi e Ray facilmente._

**Nisso/No Vilarejo do País das Ondas:**

_Kasumi e Naruto andam pelas ruas em direção a um mercadinho de frutas,para comprar os mantimentos que Tsunami pediu. No caminho,se entristessem com os rostos tristes dos moradores,e de crianças mendigas em becos._

Kasumi: -Isso é muito triste Nii-chan. -Todos não mostram ter alegria,fé e esperança.

Naruto: -E Gatou é o responsável por isso. -Mas não permitiremos que isso continue. -Eu prometi a Inari,que vamos expulsar Gatou e seus bandidos para fora desse país. -E nunca volto com minha palavra,pois esse é meu **Caminho-Ninja**.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Você tem razão Nii-chan. -Esse será meu Caminho-Ninja também.

Naruto: -É isso aí Nee-chan.

Kasumi: -A propósito,a Amanda-Sensei pediu ao Ray-kun que investigasse o esconderijo de Gatou e dos bandidos. -Ele já deve estar voltando,com informações deles.

Naruto: -É mesmo. -Depois dessa espionagem,Amanda-Sensei vai decidir se vamos enfrentar os bandidos,antes ou depois que o Time Sete derrotarem Zabuza e seu parceiro.

[Aka-Youko: -Se vocês querem minha opinião,é melhor esperarmos o Time Sete derrotarem Zabuza.]

[Naruto: -Você acha que eles conseguem derrotá-lo?]

[Byaku-Youko: -Eu tenho certeza,pois eles melhoraram muito no treino que vocês deram a eles. -Tanto,que o Sasuke despertou seu Sharingan Nível-3.]

[Kasumi: -Verdade Byaku-Sama?]

[Byaku-Youko: -Com certeza. -Nesse momento,ele copiou os Ninjutsus Elementais que Kakashi-san mostrou. -Já a Sakura é capaz de neutralizar Genjutsu,e pode usar Chakra em seus golpes e chutes aumentando seu poder de ataque. -E Koji aprendeu Ninjutsus de Fuuton mais fortes.]

[Naruto: -Esse foi o resultado do treinamento que damos a eles.]

[Aka-Youko: -E foi esse treinamento que ensinamos a você,Kasumi e o Ray. -Mas isso não significa que Sasuke e seus parceiros vão superá-los,pois você e Kasumi são filhos de Minato Namikaze e Kushina Uzumaki. -E Ray é o Herdeiro do Clã Gonçalves.]

[Naruto(sorrindo): -É mesmo. -Eu e a Nee-chan temos as Kekkei Genkais dos nossos pais: o Hijutsugan do Clã Namikaze e o **Uzu-Chakra** do Clã Uzumaki.]

[Kasumi: -E o Ray-kun tem a Kekkei Genkai do Clã Gonçalves: o **Shouton**_._ -Depois desse treinamento que tivemos há quatro anos,ficamos fortes demais.]

[Byaku-Youko: -E quando vocês forem adultos,serão os melhores Shinobis de Konoha.]

_Depois dessa conversa,Naruto e Kasumi entram no mercadinho,onde encontram algumas frutas e legumes ainda frescas e conservadas. Depois da compra e de pagar ao dono,os Dois retornam para a Casa de Tazuna. Até que na chegada,se encontram com Ray que também chegou da investigação._

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Ray-kun!

Ray(sorrindo): -Kasumi-chan,Naruto-kun.

Naruto: -E ai Ray,conseguiu descobrir o que os bandidos do Gatou planejam?

Ray: -Descobri,sim. -Vamos entrar,que eu conto tudo a vocês e a Amanda-Sensei.

_Lá dentro,Ray conta aos companheiros e a Amanda,o plano de Gatou com os bandidos._

Amanda(séria): -Então ele planeja atacar essa vila,matando todas as pessoas,para que possa instalar uma nova Máfia do Crime.

Ray(sério): -Hai. -E o pior,Gatou não deixará ninguém vivo para que o denuncie de suas ambições. Os bandidos vão iniciar o ataque as pessoas do País das Ondas,depois que Zabuza e seu parceiro matar Tazuna e o Time Sete.

Naruto(sério): -Mas isso não vai acontecer!

Amanda: -Exato Naruto-kun. -Por isso nós do Time Nove,vamos proteger o povo desse país,das mãos desses bandidos. -Mandarei uma mensagem ao Hogake-Sama da situação atual. -Amanhã,quando Tazuna e seus homens continuarem a construír a Ponte,Kakashi e seu time o protegerão de Zabuza.

Kasumi: -E nós cuidaremos dos bandidos.

Amanda: -Exato. -E sei que você quer agir agora,Naruto-kun.

Naruto: -Tem razão,mas somos Gennins,e devemos seguir as instruções de nossa Sensei,que é vital para o sucesso dessa missão.

Amanda(sorrindo): -Fico feliz que pense assim. -Não se preocupe,pois amanhã,Zabuza e o Oinin serão derrotados,e nós vamos dar uma surra nos bandidos de Gatou.

Naruto(alegre): -Hai.

Ray(sorrindo): -Beleza.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -E o povo desse país não precisará sofrer mais.

_Amanda escreveu outra mensagem num pergaminho e invocou o Falcão-Mensageiro,que imediatamente,voou com a mensagem na pochete,para Konoha. Até que ela,Naruto e Kasumi percebem que Ray começa a sentir uma leve dor nos olhos e leva as mãos no rosto._

Kasumi: -Ray-kun,você está bem?

Ray: -Estou sim,mas de vez em quando,meus olhos parecem arder do nada.

Amanda: -Quando isso começou Ray-kun?

Ray: -Foi depois que despertei o Shouton naquele teste que passamos para ser seus Gennins.

Amanda(pensando): -Hum. -Acho que isso pode significar uma coisa...

_Quando Ray abre os olhos,Naruto,Kasumi e Amanda se espantam ao ver que os Olhos dele,ficam na cor de uma **Gema Cromada Azul**._

Kasumi(assustada): -Ray,seus olhos estão diferentes.

Ray: -Hã?(ele vai até um espelho e fica espantado) -Mas o que é isso? -Será uma doença?

Amanda: -Calma Ray-kun. -Não é nenhuma doença. -Isso é seu **Doujutsu**.

Ray: -Hã? -Um Doujutsu?

Naruto(surpreso): -Wow,Ray! -Isso é demais!

Ray: -Mas eu pensei que minha Kekkei Genkai era o Shouton.

Amanda: -E é. -Mas os membros do Clã Gonçalves,ao manifestar o Shouton,eles podem criar um Doujutsu Especial que pode se igualar aos Doujutsus mais poderosos do Mundo-Ninja: **Sharingan**;**Byakugan**;**Rinnegan**;e o **Hijutsugan**. Esse é o: **Shougan - _Olho do Cristal_.**

Ray: -Shougan?

[Saphire: -Sua Sensei está certa. -O **Shougan** é um Doujutsu Especial que dá ao usuário: -O **Poder de Copiar as Habilidades de outros Doujutsus,sem exceção; -Possuem uma Visão de Longo Alcance,superior ao Byakugan; -Visão Noturna,podendo ver em qualquer ambiente; -E também pode ver a Rede de Chakra do Inimigo,podendo prever seus movimentos. -E uma vantagem de usar o Shouton em um Nível superior**.]

[Ray: -Nossa! -Então esse é o Doujutsu que deu a fama ao Clã Gonçalves,pois no pergaminho que li,falava do motivo que a Vila da Nuvem levou a lutar contra meu Clã: -Eles queriam o segredo do Shougan.]

[Saphire: -Certo. -Mas esse segredo nunca foi revelado,pois os Membros do Clã Gonçalves,quando morrem,esse Doujutsu tem um Selo-Chakra,que é ativado quando o usuário é capturado ou morre.]

[Ray: -Nossa. -Isso parece com o Selo que o Clã Hyuuga usa nos membros da Bouke.]

[Saphire: -Não se preocupe Ray-kun. -O Selo-Chakra do Shougan não causa nenhum efeito colateral e nem irá cegar sua visão. -E poderá transmitir sua Kekkei Genkai para futuras gerações,quando você se casar quando for adulto.]

[Ray: -Entendo. -Assim eu fico mais tranquilo.]

Naruto: -Isso é demais! -Agora somos um time com Doujutsu.

Amanda(sorrindo): -Cada vez mais vocês estão cheios de surpresas.

Ray fecha os olhos e ao se concentrar,consegue desativar o Shougan.

Ray: -Por enquanto eu vou manter meu Doujutsu em segredo. -Só vou usá-lo contra inimigos mais fortes,ou quando formos inscritos na **Prova Chunnin**.

Amanda: -Tá certo Ray-kun.

Kasumi: -Nii-chan. -Vamos mostrar nosso Doujutsu só quando formos inscritos na Prova Chuunin?

Naruto: -Boa idéia Nee-chan. -Quando esse dia chegar,vamos deixar o Sasuke e os outros de queixo caído.

**Duas Horas Depois:**

_Kakashi e seus Gennins chegaram do treinamento. Sakura,Sasuke e Koji sentem-se mais fortes e prontos para enfrentar Zabuza e o Oinin._

_O que eles ainda não sabem,é que em seu Esconderijo,Zabuza e Haku(Oinin),também estão prontos para cumprir o objetivo: Matar Tazuna e o Time Sete._

**Durante a Noite:**

_Naruto,Kasumi e Ray fizeram um treinamento bem intenso,em um campo longe do País das Ondas,usando o **Chakra de seus Bijuus-Senseis**(ativando o **Manto-Kyuubi de 1 Cauda**),para que seus corpos se adaptem mais ao grande poder dos Bijuus. Assim eles poderão ter mais controle do nível de Chakra-Bijuu,sem terem medo de perder a razão. Depois eles treinaram **Combate com seus Doujutsus**,usando **Ninjutsus Elementais,**e usando** Taijutsu**._

_Amanda observou o treino deles de longe,sem sair da casa de Tazuna,pois ela também é Membro do Clã Gonçalves,e **Usuária do Shouton **e tem o **Doujutsu - Shougan**. Ela decidiu mudar o plano e conversou com os três,que concordaram com a mudança._

**E no Dia Seguinte/08:00 Hs da Manhã:**

_Depois do café da manhã,o Time Sete se prepara para escoltar e proteger Tazuna,na construção da Ponte. Ambos estão com suas Mochilas._

Tsunami(sorrindo): -Estarei torcendo por vocês.

Kakashi: -Não se preocupem. -Tomaremos conta de Tazuna durante a construção da ponte.

Koji: -Se o inimigo aparecer,estaremos prontos!

Amanda: -Enquanto isso,o Time Nove vai cuidar dos bandidos. -Bom,só o Ray e eu já é o suficiente.

Sakura: -Mas e o Naruto e a Kasumi?

Kasumi: -Eu ficarei aqui para proteger Inari e sua mãe.

Naruto: -Eu vou observar a luta de vocês contra Zabuza. -E não se preocupem,pois não vou intervir,se for necessário.

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Como quiser Naruto. -Mas está autorizado a nos ajudar se algo sair errado.

Sasuke: -Só não fique no caminho,se eu estiver enfrentando o Zabuza ou o Oinin.

Ray: -Boa sorte Koji.

Koji(faz sinal positivo): -Pode deixar comigo Ray. -Seu treino me deixou mais determinado.

Kakashi: -Bom,vamos indo.

Sasuke,Sakura e Koji: -Hai.

Tsunami: -Tenha cuidado Too-san.

Tazuna: -Eu terei filha.

_Time Sete e Zabuza vão para a Ponte._

Amanda: -Ray-kun,vamos pegar uns bandidos.

Ray: -Hai. -Nos vemos depois amigos.

Naruto: -Combinado Ray.

Kasumi: -Boa sorte Ray-kun,Amanda-Sensei.

_Os dois somem numa explosão de fumaça._

Naruto: -Se estiver com problemas,o Aka-Youko me avisará,Nee-chan.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Hai,Nii-chan. -Boa sorte.

_Naruto se move rapidamente,indo para a Ponte,pelo caminho da floresta._

**Na Ponte:**

_Quando chegam na ponte em construção,Tazuna e o Time Sete se espantam ao ver os trabalhadores inconscientes,com alguns ferimentos leves._

Tazuna: -Mas,o que aconteceu aqui? -Vocês estão bem?

Trabalhador-1: -Tazuna...tenha cuidado...eles estão aqui.

Kakashi(pensando): -Eu sabia...é Zabuza.(avisa): -Time Sete,preparem-se. -Fiquem perto de Tazuna!

_Os quatro ficam em volta de Tazuna,com as Kunais na mão. A Névoa fica mais densa que cobre a ponte. De repente a voz de Zabuza é ouvida:_

"-Que prazer revê-lo novamente Kakashi."

Sakura: -É ele Kakashi-Sensei. -É o Zabuza.

"-Vejo que trouxe seus pirralhos junto e o Velho. -Não mudaram nada. -E aquele garoto continua o mesmo. -Até está tremendo de medo."

Sasuke:...

_De repente surgem em volta deles: **Oito Clones de Zabuza (Mizu Bunshin)**._

Sasuke(sorrindo): -Estou tremendo,mas... estou tremendo de emoção.

Zabuza-Bunshin: -Hum...

Kakashi(sorrindo): -É com você Sasuke.

_Em grande velocidade,Sasuke acerta todos os Clones de Zabuza,fazendo-os explodir em água. Zabuza surge caminhando com Haku(ainda de máscara) a seu lado._

Zabuza: -Então o garoto melhorou,pois já sabe que eram Clones de água. -Parece que você já tem um rival Haku.

Haku/Oinin: -É parece que sim.

**Em cima de uma Árvore,longe da ponte:**

_Naruto observa o começo da luta._

[Naruto: -Vamos ver o resultado do treinamento deles.]

[Aka-Youko: -Vai ser interessante ver essa luta.]

**Na Ponte:**

_Sasuke e Haku trocam golpes rápidos de Kunai e Senbons,enquanto são observados por Zabuza,Kakashi,Sakura,Koji e Tazuna._

Haku: -Nós só queremos o construtor de pontes. -Se o entregarem a nós,pouparemos suas vidas.

Sasuke: -Desculpe,mas não estou a fim de fazer acordos.

_Quando os dois medem forças nos braços,Haku surpreende todos ao fazer Selos de Mão com apenas uma mão._

Kakashi(pensando): -O quê? -Ela está fazendo selos de mão com uma só mão?

Koji: -Isso quer dizer encrenca ao Sasuke.

_Haku bate o pé na água,que libera gotas no ar,e se fundem na forma de: **Agulhas de Gelo.**_

Haku: -**Hyouton - Sensatsu Suishou (**_**Elemento Gelo - Agulhas de Gelo)**_!

Zabuza: -Hum,hum. -Seu garoto não é páreo para a Haku.

Haku: -Sugiro que desista enquanto pode. -Essas agulhas vão cortar seu corpo todo.

Sasuke(pensando): -Devo me concentrar como no treinamento.(faz um Selo de Mão) -Invocar meu Chakra,e passá-lo no pés.

_Quando os pés de Sasuke emitem Chakra,as Agulhas de Gelo vão em cima dele,e Haku salta pra trás,vendo a explosão de gelo_.

Sakura(assustada): -Sasuke-kun!

Koji(percebe): -Calma Sakura. -O Sasuke não caiu nesse golpe.

_Quando Haku olha para a fumaça,Sasuke surge atrás dela._

Sasuke: -Você não é tão rapida quanto eu pensava. -Agora,você vai ter que se defender dos meus ataques.

_Haku bloquea os golpes de kunai,mas é pega de surpresa num chute rápido de Sasuke,derrubando-a._

Zabuza: -Não pode ser. -Como esse garoto consegue acompanhar a velocidade de Haku? -Ele não era como antigamente. -Está mais forte que antes.

Kakashi: -Exatamente. -Você cometeu um erro ao subestimá-los. -Meu time recebeu um treinamento especial,para essa batalha. -Sasuke se tornou muito forte e ágil,sendo um lutador de primeira. -Sakura tem a mente mais brilhante da equipe,e tem muita força fora do comum.

Sakura(encabulada): -Hihihihi.(Inner): -Chá! -É isso aí!

Kakashi: -E Koji é membro de um Clã especializado em Fuuton,que dá inveja a muitos usuários desse elemento.

Koji(sorrindo): -Não subestime os Shinobis de Konoha.

**Na Árvore:**

[Naruto(gota): -O Kakashi-sensei gosta de elogiar os outros.]

[Aka-Youko(sorrindo): -Será que isso é seu defeito?]

**Na Ponte:**

Zabuza: -Haku,é melhor não perder tempo. -Mostre seu poder secreto,e acabe com esse garoto.

Haku(se levanta): -Hai.

_Sasuke sente uma forte corrente de ar congelante envolvendo Haku._

Sasuke(pensando): -Isso é...Ar frio. -Quem é essa garota?

_Quando Haku conecntra seu Chakra,faz um selo de mão que emseguida,começa a criar em volta de Sasuke: **Uma Cúpula de Espelhos de Cristal de Gelo**._

Sasuke: -O quê é isso? -São espelhos?

Haku: -**Hyouton - ****Makyou Hyoushou _(Elemento Gelo - Espelhos Demoníacos de Cristal de Gelo)_**!

_Haku entra num dos espelhos,e sua imagem se reflete nos outros Espelhos._

Kakashi(pensando): -Que tipo de Jutsu é esse?

Koji: -Epa. -Sasuke está com problemas. -Pois aquilo é uma **Kekkei Genkai** _**(Linhagen Sanguínea Avançada)**_.

Sakura: -Hã? -Kekkei Genkai,o que é isso?

Koji: -É como o Sharingan do Sasuke. -Não dá pra aprendê-lo,pois tem que trazer em seu sangue,no Código Genético. -Uma habilidade passada de geração em geração,em um mesmo Clã.

Kakashi(sério): -Exatamente. -Nem eu posso copiar esse Jutsu. -Não há como detê-lo,ou destruí-lo.

Sakura: -Não pode ser,isso quer dizer que o Sasuke está...

Sasuke(dentro da Cúpula de Espelhos): -Qua delas é a verdadeira?

Haku: -Agora vamos continuar,e vou mostrar o que significa velocidade.

_Haku inicia seu ataque veloz,atingindo Sasuke com agulhas,provocando cortes em algumas partes do corpo._

Sasuke: -Ghaargh!

Sakura(assustada): -Sasuke-kun!

_Kakashi ia ajudar Sasuke,mas Zabuza fica na frente._

Zabuza: -Se quiser entrar nessa briga,vai ter que me enfrentar primeiro. -Seu garoto não tem chance contra esse jutsu. -Ele tá acabado.

_Koji se move feito flecha e surge sobre a Cúpula dos Espelhos,fazendo um selo de mão._

Zabuza: -O quê?

Koji: -**Fuuton - Toppa no Jutsu**!

_Koji dispara várias Esferas de vácuo que explodem ao se chocar com a Cúpula de Espelhos. Ao cair de pé do outro lado,Koji fica sério ao ver que não funcionou._

Koji(estala os dedos): -Droga. -Esses Espelhos são muito resistentes. -Kakashi-Sensei! -Eu vou ajudar o Sasuke,enquanto você cuida do Zabuza.

Kakashi: -Tudo bem Koji. -Sakura,fique com Tazuna e proteja-o.

Sakura: -Hai.

Kakashi: -Vamos lutar em outro lugar. -Não vamos perder mais tempo!

Zabuza: -Interessante. vou adorar acabar com você Kakashi!

_Os Dois Jounnins se afastam do local,e aparecem em outra parte da Ponte._

Koji(pensando): -Hyouton é a fusão de Fuuton e Suiton. -Um Elemento que pode ser muito perigoso,já que á uma temperatura muito baixa,pode congelar tudo que há no caminho. -Deve haver um meio de quebrar esse Jutsu de Espelhos.

Haku: -Não há como me vencer. -Nesta cúpula de espelhos de gelo,posso me mover livremente,em grande velocidade,podendo atacar em qualquer ângulo.

_Haku e suas imagens jogam mais Senbons em Sasuke,que tenta se esquivar,mas é afetado por algumas_.

Sasuke: -Droga.(pensando): -Se eu não fizer alguma coisa,estarei morto. -Espera! -Se esses espelhos são feitos de Gelo,então o melhor é derretê-los!

_Ele faz selos de mão e concentra seu Chakra na boca:_

Sasuke: -**Katon - Endan _(Elemento Fogo - Míssil Flamejante)_**!

_Ele dispara um jato de fogo enquanto pula no ar,tentando acertar os Espelhos de Gelo,mas ao aterrisar no chão,se espanta ao ver que nehum deles foi afetado._

Sasuke: -Não é possível!

Haku: -Foi uma boa tentativa,mas meu Jutsu não é fraco. -Esses Espelhos de Cristal são fortalecidos pelo meu Chakra. -Quanto mais alto for meu Chakra,mais a resistência deles é imune contra ataques de fogo.

Koji(pensando): -Espera. -É isso. -O Chakra dela é tão forte que aumenta o poder do Jutsu de espelhos. -Mas,quanto mais usa Chakra nesse Jutsu,mais fraca ela vai ficar. -Essa deve ser a chave para derrotá-la. -Bom,como estou fora da Cúpula e Sasuke está dentro dela,será fácil sincronizarmos nosso ataque.

_Koji faz selos de mão e se prepara para outro ataque._

Koji: -Sasuke! -Use seu jutsu denovo!

Sasuke: -O quê?

Koji: -Rápido! -Eu vou ajudar nisso!(pisca o olho)

Sasuke: -Entendi!(ele entendeu o plano)

_Ambos usam Jutsus de Katon e Fuuton contra a Cúpula de Espelhos._

Haku: -Eu disse que não adianta.

_Haku acerta Sasuke com as Senbons e também lança contra Koji que se esquiva,mas é atingido na perna._

Sasuke: -Garrgh!

Koji: -Argh! -Essa doeu! -Mas não vou parar de atacar você!

Sasuke: -Eu também vou continuar!

_Ambos usam seus Jutsus sobre a Cúpula._

Haku(pensando): -Eles são teimosos.

**Na outra parte da Ponte:**

_Kakashi tenta evitar os ataques de Zabuza,mas tem dificuldade com a Névoa._

Kakashi(pensando): -A Névoa tá atrasando minhas investidas.

Zabuza: -Gráças a Haku,que me contou como seu Sharingan funciona,posso atacá-lo,sem precisar olhar diretamente nos olhos. -É só manter meu olhos fechados e me concentrar e sua presença. -Você não pode me ver por causa da névoa,mas eu posso vê-lo.

_Kakashi leva um corte da Zambatou (Grande Espada) de Zabuza, sendo lançado pra alguns metros,mas aterrisa de pé._

Kakashi(pensando): -Parece que eu Sasuke e Koji estamos bem encrencados. -Então só me resta acreditar na vitória deles.

**Naquele Momento/Casa de Tazuna:**

_Tsunami faz o almoço com a ajuda de Kasumi,e Inari fica sentado,olhando pela janela. Até que ouvem sons de passos se aproximando._

Tsunami: -Quem será que é?

_Kasumi se concentra e sente as presenças._

Kasumi(séria): -Tsunami-san,Inari-kun. -Vão para cima e fiquem escondidos. -São os bandidos do Gatou.

Inari(assustado): -Hã?

Kasumi: -Eu cuido deles. -Vão rápido.

Tsunami: -Hai. -Venha filho.

_Os dois sobem para o andar de cima,enquanto Kasumi sae pela porta da frente,vendo que são os Samurais Mercenários de Gatou._

Samurai-1: -Uma garota. -E é de Konoha,pela Bandana que está usando.

Samurai-2: -Mas não deve ser grande coisa.

Kasumi: -O quê vieram fazer aqui?

Samurai-2: -Viemos pegar a filha e o neto de Tazuna. -Entregue-nos e não faremos mal a você. -Não muito.

Kasumi: -Por quê não tentam vir pegá-los de mim. -Mas não posso garantir a vida de vocês,se tocarem num fio de cabelos de Tsunami-san e seu filho.

Samurai-1: -Você é muito insolente.

Samurai-2: -Vamos acabar com ela num só golpe.

_Eles sacam as Espadas (Katanas),e correm feito flecha contra Kasumi._

[Byaku-Youko: -Eles são rápidos. -Mas não são fortes como você Kasumi-chan.]

[Kasumi**: -**Eles são fraquinhos.]**  
**

Samurai-1: -Agora você já era!

_Os dois passam por ela e dão um rápido golpe de espada,fazendo a ser lançada pra cima._

Samurai-2: -Pronto.

_Mas para o espanto deles,Kasumi vira um tronco de árvore cortado._

Samurai-1: -O quê?

Samurai-2: -Ela usou o **Kawarimi**.

_Kasumi aparece sentada no telhado e joga Shurikens com fios de Nylon,que envolvem os Samurais,amarrando-os bem firme._

Samurai-1: -Argh!

Samurai-2: -Ela nos pegou!

Kasumi(desce do telhado e sorrindo): -Vocês nem deram pro aquecimento. -Agora vão ficar bem amarradinhos,até a chegada de minha Sensei. -Até lá,vão dormir um pouco.

_Ela chega perto dos dois e soca suas cabeças,deixando-os inconscientes._

Kasumi(avisa): -Vocês podem sair,Tsunami-san,Inari-kun.

_Ambos surgem pela janela._

Tsunami: -Arigatô Kasumi-chan.

Inari: -Você é mesmo muito forte. -Igual ao Naruto Nii-chan.

Kasumi(corada): -Hã,imagina Inari. -Hã,quero te pedir um favor.

Inari: -O que quer me pedir?

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Vamos falar com os moradores dessa vila. -É hora de nos unirmos contra Gatou.

Inari: -Mas,acha que podemos fazer isso?

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Confie em mim. -Antes vou deixar um Bunshin para proteger sua mãe.

_Kasumi cria um Bunshin (Clone),que fica perto de Tsunami,e os dois vão correndo para a vila_.

**Nisso/Na Ponte:**

_Sasuke e Koji ficam com ferimentos de agulha no pelo corpo. Mas ainda continuam usando Jutsus de Katon e Fuuton,até ficarem quase esgotados._

Haku(pensando): -Preciso acabar com eles logo,pois meu Jutsu consome muito Chakra. -Mas por quê insistem em lançar Jutsus de fogo e vento contra meus espelhos?

Koji(cansado): -Falta pouco. -Não desista ainda Sasuke!

Sasuke: -Acha que vou perder pra essa garota? -Então veja isso! -_Sharingan_!

Sasuke ativa seu Doujutsu e aumenta a força de seus Jutsus de Katon.

Koji: -Espertinho! -Fuuton - Toppa no Jutsu!

_Quando os ataques se fundem dentro da Cúpula de Espelhos de Gelo,Haku se espanta ao ver rachaduras se formando nos Espelhos de Cristal de Gelo._

Haku(espantada): -Não pode ser!

Koji: -Pode sim. -Sabemos do ponto fraco desse seu Jutsu. -Você precisa usar muito Chakra para manter esses Espelhos de Gelo,aumentando sua resistência. -Assim os Jutsus de Katon do Sasuke não fariam efeito. -Mas se uníssemos Katon com Fuuton,seus Espelhos perderiam a resistência,e você teria que usar mais Chakra.

Haku: -Isso foi um bom plano. -Mas eu não sou fácil de ser derrotada. -Agora sou forçada a matar vocês.

_Haku faz suas imagens aparecerem dentro e atrás dos espelhos e se preparam para atacar Koji e Sasuke._

Koji(pensando): -Droga. -Se ela nos atacar com as agulhas,estaremos mortos. -Terei que usar o **Avatar Mode**.

_Koji fecha os olhos e se concentra em seu sub-consciente,onde encontra a fonte de seu poder oculto._

Haku: -Não sei o que planeja,mas esse é seu fim!

_Haku e suas imagens lança as Senbons contra Sasuke e Koji. Sasuke consegue escapar dos ataques com sua velocidade,mas vê que Koji ainda está parado,enquanto as Senbons vão em sua direção._

Sasuke: -Koji! -Cuidado!

_De repente,Koji abre os Olhos,que emitem um forte Brilho Azulado(como se fossem faróis),e seu corpo flutua do chão,criando uma barreira de Vento que rebate as Senbons._

Haku: -Mas que Chakra imenso é esse?

Sasuke(pensando): -Ele ativou o **Avatar Mode. **-Mas ele ainda não está preparado para usar essa Kekkei Genkai.

**Em outra parte da Ponte:**

Kakashi(pensando): -Mas esse Chakra...é do Koji! -Não pode ser!

Zabuza(pensando): -Mas de onde vem esse Chakra imenso? -Kakashi? -Não. -É forte demais até pra ele.

Kakashi(pensando): -Isso pode ser um perigo pra todos. -Os membros do Clã Nômade quando despertam esse poder,podem dominar todos os elementos,podendo destruír tudo que há no caminho. -Mas isso tem um preço. -Eles perdem a consciência e podem matar quem estiver no caminho. -Tenho que impedir o Koji.

**Nisso:**

_Koji/Avatar-Mode gera um tornado de vento muito forte que neutraliza parte da Névoa,e o lança contra a Cúpula de Espelhos de Haku,que não consegue mante-la no lugar._

Haku: -Que poder incrível. -Não vou conseguir manter os espelhos por muito tempo.

_Mas para o espanto dela,Koji/Avatar-Mode passa voando como uma flecha,tirando Sasuke de dentro da Cúpula,e usa o Fuuton - Reppushou na força máxima,fazendo os Espelhos de Gelo se despedaçarem,e Haku é atingida pelo ataque,sendo arrastada a alguns metros._

Haku: -Gyaargh!

Sasuke(epsantado): -Ei Koji! -Você ainda está aí?

_Koji/Avatar-Mode olha pro Sasuke e sorri._

Koji/Avatar-Mode: -Tá pensando que eu perderia o controle do Avatar Mode?

Sasuke(sério): -Hunf. -Desconfiava que você ia fazer isso.

Koji/Avatar-Mode: -Eu jamais perderei o controle desse poder. -Sempre entro em meditação para poder equilibrar minha personalidade. -É o jeito de treinar do meu Clã.

**Em outra parte da Ponte:**

Kakashi(pensando): -Esse Koji. -Agora posso me concentrar nessa luta.

_Kakashi pega um pergaminho do colete e ao abri-lo,passa seu sangue do peito com o dedo,e começa a girá-lo._

Kakashi: -Escute Zabuza. -Sei que você gosta de alongar essa luta,mas que tal decidirmos isso agora?(faz um Selo de Mão com o pergaminho): -O que me diz? -Somos pessoas ocupadas.

Zabuza: -Você tem muita coragem ao dizer essas palavras. -Vamos ver por quanto tempo vai mantê-las depois que eu te matar. -Mostre-me do que é capaz.

Kakashi(coloca o pergaminho no chão): -É agora! -**Ninpou Kuchiyose • Doton - Tsuiga no Jutsu (_Arte Ninja de Invocação • Libertação da Terra - Técnica de Perseguição de Garras_)**!

_As inscrições do pergaminho entram no subsolo._

Zabuza: -Não sei o que planeja,mas não vai adiantar me atacar se nem me ver.

_Mas Zabuza é surpreendido por: **Cinco Cães Ninja**;que surgem debaixo do chão e imobilizam-no mordendo seus braços,pernas e pelo pescoço._

Zabuza: -Oooargh!

Kakashi: -Já que eu não posso vê-lo,então devo segui-lo pelo cheiro,já que usei meu sangue como um meio de levar meus Cães-Ninja até você. -Agora a Névoa começa a se dicipar. -Sabe o que eu vejo? -Sua morte.

_Ele caminha até encontrar Zabuza,palarisado pelos cães-ninja._

Zabuza: -Não diga besteiras!

Kakashi: -Agora você está imobilizado pelos meus Cães-Ninja de caça. -No momento eles estão brincando com você,mas uma palavra minha,irá mandá-los estraçalhar seu corpo. -Sua ambição termina aqui. -Assim como sua companheira foi derrotada pelos meus alunos. -Mas desta vez,usarei meu próprio Jutsu.

_Kakashi faz três selos de mão e concentra seu Chakra na mão,formando uma intensa corrente elétrica._

Kakashi: -**Raikiri _(Espada Relâmpago)_**!

Zabuza(pensando): -Um Jutsu Raiton.

Kakashi: -Não permitirei que mate Tazuna. -Ele está construindo a ponte,como uma esperança para seu povo. -Nem Gatou e nem você tem o direito de tomar esse objetivo dele.

Zabuza: -Não me venha com seus discursos. -Eu tenho meu próprio sonho.

Kakashi: -Mas para isso você tem que ter um futuro. -E você não tem. -Prepare-se!

_Kakashi se prepara para correr contra Zabuza._

**Nisso:**

_Haku se levanta,e sua máscara de Oinin se quebra,revelando seu rosto._

Koji: -Agora que sabemos como seu Jutsu funciona,não cairemos nele denovo. -O que vai fazer? -Quer lutar ou quer fugir?

Haku: -Eu não tenho mais utilidade para meu mestre. -Podem me matar.

Sasuke: -Se é esse o seu desejo,então farei sua vontade.

_Sasuke pega uma Kunai e corre rapidamente contra Haku,mas ao se aproximar,ela sente que Zabuza está em perigo e segura o ataque._

Sasuke: -O quê?

Haku: -Desculpe,mas vamos ter que adiar essa luta.

_Ela faz cinco selos de mão com uma mão e desaparece numa fumaça._

Koji: -O quê?

Sakura: -Mas pra onde ela foi?

Tazuna: -A Névoa está sumindo.

_Quando Kakashi ia acertar Zabuza,Haku surge na frente dele e recebe o impacto do Raikiri,tendo seu peito perfurado pelo golpe. Ela desfaz a invocação dos Cães-Ninja,libertando Zabuza._

Kakashi: -Eu não acredito. -Ela salvou sua miserável vida.

Zabuza: -Haku...seu sacrifício não será em vão!

_Zabuza tira Haku da frente e tenta atacar Kakashi com a Zambatou,mas Kakashi escapa com um pulo pra trás._

Zabuza: -Malditos! -Vou acabar com você e seus gennins!(Ele executa selos de mão): -Suiton - Suiryuudan No Jutsu!

_O Dragão de Água vai em direção a Kakashi,Sasuke e Koji,mas:_

Naruto(surge na frente deles e usa um Jutsu): - **Fuuton - Kaze no Tate _(Elemento Vento - Escudo de Vento)_**!

_Uma Grande Barreira de Chakra de Vento envolve-os,bloqueando o Dragão de Água._

Sakura: -Naruto?

Sasuke: -Ninguém te chamou aqui!

Kakashi: -Sasuke,chega! -Naruto fez isso pra nos ajudar e também para falar com Zabuza,não é Naruto?

Naruto: -Sim Kakashi-Sensei.

Zabuza(pensando): -Quem é esse garoto? -Ele deteve meu Suiryuudan no Jutsu.

Naruto: -Essa luta terminou pra você e sua parceira. -É melhor desistir enquanto pode,pois Kakashi-Sensei e seu Time estão acima do seu nível.

Zabuza: -Do que está falando? -Nunca desistirei de meu objetivo.

Naruto: -Seu objetivo fracassou,mesmo antes de começar. -Você não se deu conta do que realmente importa pra você.

Zabuza: -O que é realmente importante pra mim?

Naruto: -Sua parceira deu sua vida pra te salvar,mais do que isso,ela fez isso por quê ama você.

Zabuza(espantado): -Não pode ser!

_Kakashi e os outros se espantam com o que ouvem._

Naruto: -Dias atrás,antes do Time Sete treinar com Kakashi,eu acabei conhecendo Haku na floresta. -Lá ela me contou tudo sobre seu passado,e me perguntou se eu tenho alguém muito querido que devo proteger. -Tenho muitas pessoas que eu gosto muito e que vale a pena lutar por elas: minha irmã,meu amigo Ray,a Amanda-Sensei,o Iruka-Sensei,Kakashi-Sensei,Sakura,Koji,Sasuke e outras pessoas que se importam comigo.

_Kakashi e os outros ficam surpresos com a revelação de Naruto._

Naruto: -E Haku me disse que você é a pessoa da qual ela mais se importa,e estava determinada a te proteger. -Isso me fez perceber que essa era sua última luta,já que iam enfrentar os Ninjas de Konoha. -Mas você a tratou como uma ferramenta,que depois se joga fora.

_Os olhos de Naruto assumem a forma dos Olhos de Aka-Youko (Vermelhos com a Pupila em Vertical) que faz Zabuza ficar tenso._

Naruto: -Isso jamais deve ser feito com um ser humano. -Ao invés de seguir um objetivo ridículo como atacar Mizukage em sua Vila,devia seguir um objetivo que traria paz a você e Haku. -Mas já que pretende ir até o fim com essa loucura,então eu mesmo vou matar você!

_Naruto emana um pouco de Chakra vermelho pelo corpo,que faz todos se sentirem nervosos._

Kakashi(pensando): -Esse Chakra é muito forte e um pouco hostil. -Mas nem parece com o Chakra Maligno da Kyuubi Original.

_Zabuza começa a entender o que Naruto queria dizer,e se sente incapaz de continuar lutando. Até que de repente,surgem: **Gatou e um Bando de Bandidos e Mercenários.**_

Gatou: -bem,parece que sua missão se tornou um fracasso. -Um Ninja da Névoa sendo derrotado por um bando de garotos e outro Ninja. -Chega até ser patético. -Mas não vou perder mais tempo com isso. -Pois como diz o ditado: Se quer alguma coisa bem feita,faça você mesmo. -Vão homens! -Matem todos!

_Os Bandidos se preparam para atacar. Até que Zabuza deixa sua Zambatou no chão,e tira as ataduras do rosto._

Zabuza: -Sabe,pela primeira vez eu estou adimitindo meus erros. -Mas parece que é tarde demais pra mim.

Kakashi: -Zabuza...

Zabuza: -Ei garoto,me empreste sua Kunai.

_Naruto pega uma Kunai da pochete e joga para Zabuza,que segura com a boca._

Zabuza: -Eu mesmo quero fazer isso.

_De repente,Zabuza corre feito flecha contra os Bandidos._

Gatou(sério): -O que estão esperando! -Matem ele!

_Ao se aproximar,Zabuza é ferido pelas lanças e espadas dos bandidos,mas continua avançando contra Gatou,que sente o medo da Morte._

Gatou: -É um demônio!

Zabuza: -Graaarrrh!

_Zabuza enfia a Kunai bem direto no coração de Gatou_(-Arrgh!)_,que em seguida,cae no fundo do mar,já morto. Zabuza encara os Bandidos que se afastam. Ele anda com diificuldade até o corpo de Haku,ainda com as lanças fincadas nas costas e nos braços._

Zabuza: -Haku...eu não tive...a chance de lhe agradecer...por tudo...eu...eu peço desculpas por isso.(Ele cae no chão)

_Koji e Sakura fecham os olhos,mas Kakashi fala:_

Kakashi: -Não desviem o olhar. -Quando se vive como um Guerreiro,é assim que se acaba.

Naruto: -Zabuza Momochi,o Dêmonio que pela primeira vez,reconheceu seus erros...

_De repento os bandidos chamam a atenção._

Bandido-1: -Ei vocês! -Não pensem que acabou!

Bandido-2: -Agora que Gatou foi morto,quem é que vai nos pagar o serviço?

Bandido-3: -Vamos atacar a vila,pra ver se encontramos algo de valor!

Kakashi: -Oh-oh. -Isso complicou.

Sasuke: -Ainda não estou em boas condições,mas ainda posso lutar.

Koji: -Eu também vou lutar.

Naruto: -Não,deixa que eu cuido desses bandidos. -Vocês estão quase sem Chakra depois daquela luta.

Bandidos: -Vamos lá cambada!

_Os bandidos correm contra Naruto e os outros,mas antes de Naruto usar o Kage Bunshin,uma flecha cae na frente dos bandidos,fazendo-os recuar. Todos olham atrás: **Inari com sua balestra e Kasumi do seu lado,e atrás deles; Todos os Moradores da Vila armados com bastões,pás e enxadas e lanças.**_

Morador-1: -Há um pequeno detalhe que esqueceram: antes de colocarem o pé na nossa vila,vão ter que passar por cima da gente!

Moradores: -EEEEEEEEEEE!

Naruto(alegre): -Inari,Nee-chan!

Inari: -Hehehe. -Os heróis sempre chegam no último momento! -Não é Kasumi?

Kasumi: -Com certeza Inari!

Tazuna(emocionado): Vieram todos! -A Vila inteira.

_Os bandidos ficam com medo,mas ao tentarem fugir para barco,são cercados numa Redoma de Cristal. E surgem em cima da redoma: **Ray **e **Amanda**._

Amanda: -Desta vez vocês não vão fugir.

Ray: -O outros bandidos que encontramos no esconderijo,foram levados a julgamento do Lorde do País das Ondas. -E vocês também vão á julgamento,isso se não quiserem levar uma surra do Povo da Vila das Ondas.

_Os bandidos largam as armas e sentam-se no chão,já derrotados._

Inari(festeja): -Vitória!

Moradores: -EEEEEEEEEEEEH!

_Tazuna é recebido pelos amigos e vizinhos,enquando Inari é abraçado pela sua mãe._

_Kakashi anda em direção a Zabuza(no chão)._

Zabuza: -Então acabou não é?

Kakashi: -Sim.

Zabuza: -Quero que me leve até ela,por favor.

Kakashi(tapa o olho com a Bandana): -Claro.

_Ele tira as lanças do corpo de Zabuza,e o carrega nos braços,em direção a Haku. Até que no céu começa a cair flocos de neve._

Sakura: -Neve...

Koji: -Mas nessa época do ano?

Zabuza(sendo carregado/pensando): -É você Haku? -Essa neve é como suas lágrimas. -Assim como seu coração puro.

_Kakashi coloca Zabuza ao lado de Haku,e se afasta deles._

Zabuza(toca em seu rosto): -Obrigado Haku...talvez um dia,quando renascermos...estaremos num lugar cheio de paz...

_Ele dá seu último suspiro,sob a luz do sol,ao lado de sua companheira morta. E a neve pára de cair do céu._

Naruto(chorando): -Quando conversei com ela,ela me disse que no lugar de onde veio,sempre nevava. -E que a neve era como sua pureza e bondade.

Kasumi(triste): -Nii-chan...

Kakashi: -Tem razão. -Talvez algum dia,ela e Zabuza possam se encontrar na próxima reencarnação,onde poderão viver em paz.

**Mais tarde,num morro,perto da vila:**

_Depois de enterrar os corpos de Zabuza e Haku,e colocarem uma cruz de madeira para cada um,com a Zambatou e um colar de flores,o Time Sete e o Time Nove fazem uma reza pelas almas dos dois. Isso deu aos Gennins um pouco da experiência sobre o quanto é cruel seguir o Caminho Shinobi de modo errado._

**Dois dias Depois:**

_Finalmente a Ponte foi concluída,e assim o Povo do País das Ondas irá prosperar. Tazuna,Tsunami e Inari acompanham os Times Sete e Nove até a saída do País._

Kakashi: -Bom,agora essa missão está oficialmente terminada.

Tazuna(sorrindo): -Muito obrigado por nos ajudarem. -Eu prometo que irei pagar pela missão de vocês.

Amanda(sorrindo): -Não se preocupe com isso. -Ajudar seu povo a se libertar de Gatou foi mais que nossa obrigação.

Ray: -Isso poderá resultar numa aliança com o Páis do Fogo. -Sempre que estiver com problemas com bandidos,é só nos chamar.

Tsunami: -Muito obrigada por tudo,Ninjas de Konoha.(ela entrega uma cesta de comida): -Aqui. -Levem como presente de nossa gratidão.

Kasumi(recebe): -Arigatô Tsunami-Sama.

Inari(feliz): -Vocês ainda vão nos visitar algum dia?

Naruto(feliz): -Com certeza Inari. -Até lá seja obediente com sua mãe e seu avô.

Inari(sorrindo): -Hai,Naruto-nii-chan.

Koji: -Agora que a ponte foi terminada,já pensaram num nome pra ela?

Tazuna: -Hum. -Agora que falou,eu decidi um nome perfeito pra ponte.

Sakura: -E qual vai ser o nome da ponte?

Tazuna(feliz): -Ela vai se chamar: **Grande Ponte Naruto**.

_Sakura,Sasuke,Koji e Kakashi ficam surpresos com o nome,e Amanda,Ray e Kasumi ficam alegres. Já Naruto fica vermelho e supreso ao saber que seu nome foi dado para a Ponte._

Tazuna: -Você nos ajudou a ter coragem e enfrentar nossos medos,incluindo o meu neto. -Essa é uma forma de te homenagear,Naruto.

Naruto(corado): -Puxa...eu nem sei o que dizer...

Kasumi(feliz): -Isso é muito legal Nii-chan.

Kakashi: -Bom,vamos voltar a Konoha.

_Depois da despedida,os Times Sete e Nove seguem andando,de volta ao País do Fogo,onde fica Konoha._

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Inscritos para a Prova Chuunin.**


	9. Inscritos para a Prova Chunnin

**Cap.08: Inscritos para a Prova Chunnin.**

* * *

**Konohagakure do ****Sato/07:00 Hs:**

_Dois dias depois da Missão no País das Ondas,os Times Nove e Sete aproveitam para descansar e melhorar suas habilidades-ninja._

_Na Antiga Casa de Minato:_

_Naruto e Kasumi tomaram o café da manhã,e foram praticar um novo treinamento:__** Aprender**** Ninjutsus Especiais do Clã Uzumaki.**_

_**Sub-Consciente-On:  
**_

Naruto: -O que vamos fazer nesse treinamento novo,Aka-Youko?

Aka-Youko: -Nesse treinamento,vocês vão aprender os Ninjutsus do Clã Uzumaki,que estão escritos no pergaminho deixado por Kushina-Sama.

Kasumi: -Mas vocês acham que estamos prontos para aprendê-los?

Byaku-Youko(sorrindo): -Acho não,eu tenho certeza Kasumi-chan. -Além do mais,vocês são os únicos herdeiros do Clã Uzumaki,que podem usar os Ninjutsus Especiais. -E eles serão muito úteis numa batalha,ou até quando vocês participarem da Prova Chunnin.

Naruto: -Agora que me disse isso,como é essa Prova Chunnin?

Aka-Youko: -É um Torneio em que os Gennins tem que fazer para serem promovidos a Chunnin. -Também é um meio de substituir as Guerras.

Byaku-Youko: -Com esse torneio, os vilarejos mostram sua força nas lutas e pelo número de ninjas restantes nos finais das provas. Assim, aqueles que podem vir a contratar os ninjas dos vilarejos podem escolher qual vilarejo é mais forte, qual deles receberá seu dinheiro. Sendo assim os Shinobis de cada vila estão carregando a honra de seus vilarejos.

Kasumi: -Nossa. -Então esse é o primeiro passo para realizarmos nossos sonhos,não é Nii-chan?

Naruto: -É mesmo Nee-chan. -Quanto tempo dura essa Prova Chunnin?

Aka-Youko: -Duas vezes por ano. -Haverá candidatos de outras Vilas das Cinco Grandes Nações que vão participar dessa Prova. -Por isso vocês devem estar preparados para participar.

Naruto: -Entendo.

Kasumi: -E os testes são difíceis né?

Byaku-Youko: -São sim. -Mas será fácil para você,o Naruto-kun e o Ray-kun passarem.

Aka-Youko: -Afinal vocês são nossos Jinchuurikis,e somos seus Senseis. -Sempre podem contar com nossa ajuda e apoio.

Naruto(alegre): -Arigatô Aka-Youko.

Kasumi(feliz): -Arigatô Byaku-sama.

Byaku-Youko(sorrindo): -Eu é que agradeço por você e seu irmão terem nos aceitado viver dentro de vocês.

Aka-Youko: -Eu digo o mesmo Nee-san. -Mas agora vamos começar com o treinamento.

Naruto e Kasumi: -Hai.

_**Sub-Consciente-Off:**_

_Naruto e Kasumi abrem o **Pergaminho de cor Azul-Claro,que tem o Símbolo do Clã Uzumaki: Um Redemoinho(igual ao que tem desenhado em suas roupas,e nos coletes de Chunnin e Jounnin dos Shinobis de Konoha). **Em seguida começam a ler sobre os Ninjutsus do Clã,que a metade deles são do Tipo **Fuuton (Elemento Vento) **e **Suiton (Elemento Água)**,e a outra são **Fuuinjutsus (Técnica de Selamento)**._

**Naquele Exato Momento/No Centro de Administração de Konoha:**

_Hiruzen Sarutobi (Sandaime Hokage) analisa o relatorio da Missão Rank-A do País das Ondas. Amanda e Ray estão de pé na frente dele._

Hiruzen: -Estou orgulhoso de vocês,e do Time Sete. -Além de concluírem a Missão,fizeram com que a paz retornasse ao País das Ondas.

Ray(se curva): -Arigatô Hokage-sama.

Amanda: -Com a captura dos Bandidos e a morte de Gatou,o Lorde Feudal do País das Ondas poderá até instalar uma **Vila-Ninja Oculta**,para dar proteção ao povo de lá. -E isso pode resultar numa Aliança com o País do Fogo.

Hiruzen: -Com certeza. -Agora podemos nos focar em um Evento importante aqui em Konoha.

Ray: -Esse evento é a **Prova Chunnin _(Chunnin Shiken)_**?

Hiruzen: -Exato. -Daqui a uma semana,começarão os preparativos para a Prova. -Virão muitos candidatos de várias Vilas das Cinco Grandes Nações,para participar dessa Prova.

Amanda: -E isso inclui os Gennins de nossa Vila?

Hiruzen: -Sim. -E já que você é a Jounnin responsável pelo Time Nove,queria saber se vai inscrevê-los para a Prova Chunnin,Amanda.

Amanda(sorrindo): -Isso vai depender de Ray-kun,Naruto-kun e Kasumi-chan. -Você vai participar,não é Ray-kun?

Ray(sorrindo): -Claro que vou participar Amanda-Sensei. -E tenho certeza que o Naruto e a Kasumi vão participar também. -Afinal,a Saphire me falou agora pouco que eles estão aprendendo os Jutsus do Clã Uzumaki,lendo o Pergaminho que Kushina-sama deixou para eles.

Hiruzen: -Isso será um grande feito,não só deles,mas de você também Ray. -Pois eu soube que despertou seu Doujutsu do Clã Gonçalves: O **Shougan**.

Ray: -Hai. -E vou usá-lo durante a Segunda Etapa da Prova Chunnin. -Até lá,também vou ler o Pergaminho do Clã Gonçalves,pois ele tem uma explicação sobre o uso do Shougan.

Amanda: -Hokage-sama,eu acredito que o Time Nove não será o único a fazer a Prova Chunnin,pois os Times Novatos também vão participar,estou certa?

Hiruzen: -Correto. -Amanhã,quando os Gennins das outras Vilas chegarem aqui,me reunirei com seus Jounnins,incluindo Kakashi,Kurenai,Asuma,Gai,e você Amanda,para que possam autorizar seu Times a participarem da Prova Chunnin. -Mas devo avisá-los de que as chances de mortes acontecerem nesse Exame,serão maiores. -Mas eu confio na capacidade dos Nove Gennins Novatos de nossa Vila.

Amanda: -Eu compreendo Hokage-sama.

Ray: -Eu também,mas não mudarei minha decisão. -E meus companheiros também não vão mudar a decisão deles.

Hiruzen: -Está decidido então. -Eu irei dar as fichas de inscrição da Prova Chunnin aos Jounnins que vão dar aos Gennins,para que preencham,e depois me entreguem. -Eu darei as fichas para você dar a seus Gennins,mais tarde,Amanda.

Amanda: -Hai Hokage-sama.

Ray: -Então eu vou voltar pra minha casa. -Com sua licença Hokage-sama,eu me retiro.

Hiruzen(sorrindo): -Claro. -Mas antes de ir,gostaria de saber sobre aquela proposta que fiz a você.

Ray: -Sobre a **Fundação do Clã Gonçalves em Konoha**?

Hiruzen: -Isso. -Como o País da Luz não possue um Lorde Feudal como Governante,e a **Shougakure no Sato _(Vila Oculta do Cristal)_** é quem assume o comando desse País,seria bom eu conversar com os Conselheiros-Membros restantes do seu Clã,a virem morar em Konoha.

Ray: -Eu posso conversar com eles depois que a Prova Chunnin terminar. -Afinal,o País da Luz faz fronteira com o País do Trovão,e isso gera um conflito entre eles com a **Kumogakure no Sato _(Vila Oculta da Nuvem)_**. -Mas vai ser um pouco difícil,pois o País da Luz é o lar de meu Clã,e como sou de Konoha,sei o quanto eles se sentiriam se deixassem o País da Luz.

Hiruzen: -Mas você tem a minha garantia de que seu Clã terá a proteção de Konoha,e o Raikage de Kumo _(Nuvem)_ não terá como ir contra essa decisão.

Ray: -Eu acredito em sua palavra Hokage-sama. -Eu verei o que posso fazer para convencer os Conselheiros-membros do Clã Gonçalves.

Hiruzen: -Tudo bem. -Então está dispensado.

Ray: -Hai.

_Ray faz um selo de mão e some numa explosão de fumaça._

Amanda: -Eu vi um pouco de dúvida nos olhos dele.

Hiruzen: -Eu vi também. -Mas acredito que essa dúvida seja essa conversa que ele terá com os Membros de seu Clã,no País da Luz. -Por isso eu peço que você Amanda,seja a Responsável pelas decisões de Ray,e ajude-o a fazê-los a confiarem em Konoha.

Amanda: -Como desejar,Hokage-sama. -Com sua licença.

Ela também some numa explosão de fumaça. Hiruzen sae do escritório e vai até o Terraço Circular do Prédio,observando toda a Vila,enquanto fuma com seu cachimbo.

Hiruzen(pensando): -Esse ano promete muitas surpresas. -Pena que meus discípulos nâo estão aqui. -Jiraya e Tsunade estão viajando pelo mundo,separados,enquanto Orochimaru tornou-se Nukenin,jurando destruir Konoha. -Mas eu não deixarei isso acontecer.

**Nisso/Na Casa de Ray:**

Ele começa a ler o pergaminho de seu Clã,até que Saphire chama sua atenção,na mente:

_**Sub-Consciente-On:**_

Saphire: -Ray-kun.

Ray**: -**Sim Saphire-sama?

Saphire: -Eu senti em você uma preocupação muito grande. -É por causa da Reunião que você terá com os Membros-Conselheiros do Clã Gonçalves,no País da Luz?

Ray: -Digamos que está correta. -Tenho o pressentimento de que essa reunião que farei lá,me trará lembranças nada boas. -E com ceretza irei pedir explicações sobre o passado.

Saphire: -Entendo. -Eles convenceram seus pais,que eram líderes do Clã Gonçalves,a deixá-lo em segurança a Konoha,e só por causa da Guerra contra Kumogakure.

Ray: -Naquele tempo eu era só um Bebê quando fui trazido para Konoha,mas pude sentir um aperto no coração quando soube da morte de meus pais. -Agora eu me tornei forte,e pronto para enfrentar perigos extremos,gráças a você Saphire-sama.

Saphire(sorrindo): -Arigatô Ray-kun. -Mas se eu não fosse selada em você,eu teria vagado pelo mundo,sendo alvo de Ninjas ambiciosos que podem até me controlar,como uma arma de destruição em massa. -Eu e meus irmãos sofreriamos se isso acontecesse.

Ray: -Mas isso nunca vai acontecer,pois eu lutarei contra esses Ninjas que querem usar seu poder para o mal.]

Saphire: -Eu fico feliz por você se importar comigo. -Não só você,como também o Naruto-kun e a Kasumi-chan,que se importam com meus irmãos.

Ray(sorrindo): -Vocês são nossos Senseis,e nos ensinaram muita coisa. Sermos seus Jinchuurikis é o mínimo que podemos fazer para protegê-los de pessoas ambiciosas.

Saphire(feliz): -Suas palavras me ajudam a ter mais confiança em você

Ray: -Mas voltando ao assunto do meu Clã,os conselheiros-membros irão ouvir muita coisa sobre meu novo lar: Konoha. -E farei o possível para trazê-los aqui,para que possam se fortalecer contra nossos inimigos.

Saphire: -É assim que se fala,Ray-kun. -Eu vou deixar você ler o pergaminho sossegado. -Se tiver alguma dúvida,é só me consultar.

Ray: -Arigatô,Saphire-sama.

_**Sub-Consciente-Off:**_

* * *

_Com o passar das horas,Naruto e Kasumi conseguiram aprender o uso dos Ninjutsus do Clã Uzumaki,depois de lerem o Pergaminho. Ray também teve progresso com seu Shougan,podendo ativá-lo na hora que quiser. _

**_Já com o Time Sete: _**

_Sasuke treinava mais seus Jutsus de Katon e arremessos de Shuriken. Sakura ajuda sua mãe com as tarefas de casa,mas dedicava seu tempo treinando seu Controle de Chakra e Ninjutsus Básicos. E Koji meditava com os membros do Clã Nômade no Monastério._

* * *

**No Dia Seguinte/09:00Hs da Manhã:**

_As primeiras Equipes das Vilas-Ninjas das Cinco Nações chegam entrando no Portão Principal de Konohagakure. E são Times das Vilas:_

_**Sunagakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Areia) - Iwagakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Pedra) - Otogakure no Sato (Vila Oculta do Som) - Kirigakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Névoa) - Takigakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Cachoeira) - Amegakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Chuva).**_

_Seus Jounnins se dirigem para o Centro de Administração de Konoha,enquanto seus Gennins se hospedam nos hotéis e pousadas da Vila._

**Num Campo de Treinamento:**

_O Time Oito descansam depois de um treino puxado com Kurenai. Até que ela vê o Falcão-Mensageiro sobrevoando o local._

Kurenai(pensando): -Parece que já começou.

**Numa Barraca de Dangos:**

_O Time Dez saboreiam uma refeição de Dangos,exceto Asuma,que vê o Falcão-Mensageiro no céu._

Asuma(pensando): -Esse evento vai dar no que falar.

Shikamaru(pensando): -Isso é problemático.

**Em outro Campo de Treinamento:**

_O Time 11 descansam depois do treinamento**.**_

Lee(encostado na árvore): -Vocês já sabem da novidade?

Neji(sentado perto da árvore): -Que novidade?

Lee: -Nessa Prova Chunnin haverá Nove Times: Gennins recém-formados. -Isso não acontecia a cinco anos.

Neji: -Até aí nenhuma surpresa.

Tenten(girando uma Kunai): -Vai ver algum Jounnin quer elevar seu Ego.

Lee: -Ainda tem mais: Dois desses times são do Kakashi Hatake,e da Amanda Gonçalves. -Do time do Kakashi tem um **Uchiha**,e um **Nômade**. -E do time da Amanda tem dois **Uzumakis** e um **Gonçalves**.

Neji: -Hum. -Agora eu fiquei curioso em conhecê-los.

_Tenten lança a Kunai que acerta o centro do alvo da árvore onde Neji está sentado._

Tenten(sorrindo): -Eu também estou curiosa para conhecê-los.

**Em outra parte da Vila:**

_Naruto e Kasumi andam em companhia de Sakura,depois que preencheram as fichas de inscrição da Prova Chunnin e entregaram ao Sandaime Hokage. Até que eles se encontram com um trio de estudantes da Academia:_

_**Konohamaru Sarutobi - **Neto de Hiruzen Sarutobi e sobrinho de Asuma Sarutobi**;**_

_**Moegi - **Amiga de Konohamaru;_

_**Udon - **Amigo de Konohamaru e Moegi._

Konohamaru(alegre): -Naruto Nii-chan,Kasumi Nee-chan!

Naruto(sorrindo): -Konohamaru,Moegi,Udon.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Como estão nas aulas da Academia?

Moegi: -Muito bem. -Já passamos pelas provas de arremesso de Kunai e Shuriken.

Udon: -E amanhã vamos aprender sobre Ninjutsus Básicos.

Kasumi: -Isso é ótimo. -Em pouco tempo,vocês podem ser destaques na academia,assim como o Nii-chan e eu.

Konohamaru: -E quem é essa aí Naruto?(olhando para a Sakura) -É sua namorada?

_Sakura fica brava com a pergunta,mas Naruto o repreende:_

Naruto: -Claro que não Konohamaru! -A Sakura-chan é minha amiga,e só isso.

Konohamaru(sorriso cínico): -Pois pra mim não parece...

Sakura(Inner): -Cháá! -Esse pirralho vai ver uma coisa!

Kasumi(tensa): -Calma Sakura-san! -Ele só está brincando!

_Mas Sakura não se controla,e Konohamaru se assusta com a aura assassina em volta dela,e sae correndo._

Naruto: -Konohamaru! -Olha pra frente!

_Mas ele não escuta e acaba esbarrando num Rapaz vestido de preto e chapéu preto(com a Bandana de Suna),com marcas vermelhas desenhadas no rosto,carregando um objeto envolto por faixas brancas nas costas. Ao seu lado está uma Garota quase da mesma altura vestindo um traje da cor da areia,carrgando um Leque Grande nas costas,com cabelos loiros com 4 Coques(usando a Bandana de Suna no Ombro)._

Rapaz: -Vejo que esses pirralhos de Konoha não tem educação.

_Ele pega Konohamaru pelo colarinho da camisa,apertando com força,assustando Moegi e Udon. Naruto e Kasumi ficam sérios_.

Garota: -Haf. -Eu não vou me envolver nisso. -Mas é melhor se conter **Kankurou**.

Sakura(pensando): -Mas quem são eles?

Kankurou: -Só vou dar uma lição de boas maneiras a esse moleque **Temari**.

_Mas quando ele ia dar um soco em Konohamaru,um vulto rápido segura seu braço e ele se espanta ao ver que é: **Naruto**._

Kankurou: -Mas..como...?

_Naruto(sério): -Encoste um dedo em Konohamaru, e eu juro que acabo com você. -Solte-o,pois ele é o Neto do Sandaime Hokage!_

_Kankurou se assusta ao ouvir isso e solta Konohamaru que vai para perto de seus colegas,que se escondem atrás de Sakura._

_Temari vê que Kasumi estava com três Shurikens entre os dedos,pronta para atacar. Naruto se afasta dos dois com um salto._

Sakura(pensando): -Nossa. -O Naruto é muito rápido.

Kasumi: -Pela Bandana de vocês,devem ser Ninjas de **Sunagakure**.

Sakura(pensando): -Ninjas de Suna?

Kankurou: -Isso mesmo. -Eu sou **Kankurou no Sabaku**. -E essa é minha irmã: **Temari no Sabaku**.

Temari: -Nós viemos participar da Prova Chunnin.

Naruto(aponta para uma árvore): -E aquele que está de cabeça pra baixo na árvore?

_Todos(exceto Naruto e Kasumi) se espantam ao ver: Um Garoto de trajes vermelhos,com uma **Cabaça de Areia **nas costas e um Kanji vermelho no lado esquerdo da testa que significa: **Amor**. Seus olhos mostram uma frieza e hostilidade. Ele usa a Bandana de Suna no antebraço._

Sakura(pensando): -Quem é aquele garoto e como chegou ali,sem fazer nenhum ruído? -E o Naruto percebeu ele.

[Kasumi: -Byaku-sama. -Você está sentindo esse Chakra naquele garoto?]

[Byaku-Youko: -Sim. -É um Chakra-Bijuu,como o meu e do Nii-san,mas esse é muito hostil e perigoso.]

[Naruto: -Isso significa que...]

[Aka-Youko: -Esse garoto deve ser um **Jinchuuriki**. -E o Bijuu dentro dele é o **Ichibi no Shukaku**.]

_O Garoto pula da árvore e cae de pé na frente de Kankurou e Temari._******  
**

Garoto: -Eu sou **Gaara no Sabaku**. -Estou intrigado por vocês dois terem notado minha presença. -Quem são vocês?

Naruto: -Eu sou **Naruto Uzumaki**.

Kasumi(guarda as Shurikens na bolsa): -E eu sou **Kasumi Uzumaki**.

Kankurou: -Então são irmãos também. -O Gaara é nosso irmão.

Gaara: -Peço desculpas pelo comportamento do meu irmão,mas temos que voltar ao hotel onde nos hospedamos.

Naruto: -Aceitamos suas desculpas,mas peço que não se envolvam em brigas desnecessárias até o início da Prova Chunnin.

Kasumi: -Como estão em nossa Vila,sugiro que mantenham a ansiedade,pois sei que a Prova Chunnin deixa qualquer particicpante nervoso.

_O Time de Suna se afasta dos Três Gennins e dos estudantes da academia._

[Byaku-Youko: -Durante a Prova Chunnin,vocês deverão ter cuidado com Gaara. -Pois o Shukaku é um Bijuu muito agressivo e sádico. -Ele adora brigar e matar por diversão. -E geralmente,atormenta a mente do seu Jinchuuriki,impedindo-o de dormir a noite.]

[Kasumi: -Hai.]

[Naruto: -Mas sendo um Jinchuuriki,ele deve tido uma vida difícil,assim como a gente.]

[Aka-Youko: -É verdade. -Aqueles que se tornam Jinchuurikis,tem que passar por muitas coisas ruins em sua Vila: sofrimento,rejeição e ódio das pessoas.]

Sakura: -Naruto,como você conseguiu notar a presença do tal Gaara?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Quando se tem um bom controle do Chakra,dá para ver até alguém que usa o** Kakuremino no Jutsu (_Técnica da Capa Mágica da Invisibilidade_)**! (ele encara Konohamaru): -E você Konohamaru,sugiro que evite essas brincadeiras sem graça,e fique afastado desses Ninjas de outras Vilas,para evitar problemas.

Konohamaru: -Hai Naruto Nii-chan. -E Gomen,Sakura-chan.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Tudo bem Konohamaru.

Kasumi: -Ainda bem que o Ray-kun e o Sasuke-kun não apareceram aqui.

Sakura: -É mesmo. -Seria difícil contê-los se houvesse briga.

**Na Sala de Reuniões do Centro de Administração:**

_Todos os Jounnins das Vilas-Ninjas estão reunidos,incluindo os Jounnins dos Times: 7,8,9,10 e 11. Hiruzen está sentado na mesa._

Hiruzen: -Bem,parece que todos estão reunidos. -Como todos já sabem,esses dois anos serão mais puxados que nas provas anteriores.

Asuma: -Soube que o número de participantes é mais alto que o esperado. -Desde 8 anos que isso não acontece.

Kakashi(pensando): -Nisso eu tenho que concordar.

Hiruzen: -Muito bem,a partir desse dia começa o evento mais esperado. Iremos selecionar todos os gennins presentes. -E só os melhores poderão ser chamados de Chunnin. -Como aqui temos os representantes dos Times Novatos de Konoha,quero que estejam cientes dos riscos que seus alunos terão nessa prova. -Aqueles que tem absoluta confiança de seus alunos,que dêem um passo a frente e diga os nomes daqueles que vão participar.

_Kakashi é o primeiro a se pronunciar:_

Kakashi: -O **Time Sete **é formado por: **Sasuke Uchiha;Sakura Haruno; e Koji Nômade**. - Eu,**Kakashi Hatake**,os seleciono para a Prova Chunnin.

Kurenai: -O **Time Oito** é formado por: **Hinata Hyuuga;Kiba Inuzuka e Akamaru; e Shino Aburane**. -Eu,**Yuhhi Kurenai**,autorizo-os para a Prova Chunnin.

Amanda: -O **Time Nove **é formado por: **Naruto Uzumaki;Kasumi Uzumaki; e Ray Gonçalves**. -Eu,**Amanda Gonçalves**,os autorizo para a Prova Chunnin.

Asuma: -O **Time Dez **é formado por: **Shikamaru Nara;Ino Yamanaka; e Chouji Akimichi**. - Eu,**Asuma Sarutobi**,seleciono os três para a Prova Chunnin.

_Os outros Jounnins,incluindo Gai ficam surpresos com a decisão dos quatro Jounnins,até que Iruka se pronuncia:_

Iruka(sério): -Esperem um pouco!

Hiruzen: -Diga Iruka.

Iruka: -Esses Gennins que foram mencionados foram parte de minha classe na Academia. -Eu conhecço seus pontos fortes e fracos,e não acho correto deixá-los participar dessa prova.

Kakashi: -Quando eu tinha doze anos,e virei Jounnin. -E acredito que eles possam fazer essa prova.

Iruka(nervoso): -Isso não é um jogo kakashi! -O que está pensando em fazer com eles?

Kakashi: -Relaxa Iruka. -Já que eles reclamam muito das Missões rank-D e C,não faz mal deixá-los entrar nesse evento. -Um pouco de dor não faz mal a ninguém.

Iruka: -Isso é incompreensivo de você Kakashi! -Eu não admito isso.

Amanda: -Iruka-san,acalme-se. -Você não ainda não sabe o quanto eles evoluíram. -Eu confio não só no meu Time,como também confio nos outros Times.

Kakashi: -E você tem que entender que Sasuke,Sakura e Koji não são mais seus alunos. -Eles são meus alunos agora. -Assim como o Naruto,Kasumi e Ray são alunos de Amanda-san. -E eu sei o que estou fazendo.

Kurenai: -Agora chega Kakashi.

Kakashi: -Não Kurenai. -O Iruka precisa entender a realidade de agora.

Asuma(pensando): -Ele já está fora dos limites.

Gai: -Por quê não deixa-os desfrutarem mais um pouco da juventude? -Eu segurei meu Time por mais um ano para que adquirissem experiência. -Agora eles estão prontos para fazer a Prova.

Kakashi: -Ou será porque seu Time não pode vencer meu Time?

Gai(sério): -Hum?

Hiruzen: -Agora todos vocês se accalmem. -Eu entendo a sua preocupação Iruka.

Iruka: -Arigatô,Hokage-sama.

Hiruzen: -Por isso eu decidi fazer um teste com esses novatos,para ver o quanto estão preparados para a Prova Chunnin.

Iruka: -Teste?

* * *

**Horas Depois:**

_Iruka se encarregou de fazer o teste com todos os Times Novatos,e o resultado foi de surpreendê-lo:_

**Time Sete - **_Sakura desfez um Genjutsu poderoso de Iruka que assumiu a forma de um Ninja da Grama(usando o Henge no Jutsu);Sasuke derrotou-o facilmente,usando Taijutsu; e Koji não deu moleza pra ele no combate com Ninjutsu._

**Time Nove - **_Naruto salvou Moegi do Ninja da Grama(Iruka) usando seus Kage Bunshins;Kasumi mostrou muita habilidade ao deter o ataque de Armas-Ninja lançadas pelo Iruka;e Ray não fraquejou no combate de taijutsu._

_Com os outros Times,Iruka se surpreendeu com o resultado._

* * *

**Há Noite:**

_Kakashi fica sentado no telhado de uma Casa,até que Iruka surge atrás dele._

Kakashi: -E então?

Iruka: -Todos os Novatos passaram com garnde êxito. -Você tinha razão Kakashi. -Eles são muito bons. -Melhoraram muito suas Habilidades.

Kakashi: -Mas a prova chunnin será um desafio muito difícil para eles.

**Uma Semana Depois/Na Academia/08:00Hs:**

_Os Times Sete e Nove chegam no local onde farão a primeira etapa da prova Chunnin. Ao entrar no predio,se deparam com alguns Gennins que são barrados por dois Gennins que vigiam a porta de número 280. Rock Lee cae no chão,por ter levado um golpe do gennin-vigia._

Tenten(do lado dele): -Por favor,deixem a gente entrar.

Gennin-Vigia-1: -Vocês pensam que a Prova Chunnin é um jogo?

Gennin-Vigia-2: -Só os melhores podem participar da prova. -Vai pra casa brincar de boneca.

_Até que os Times Sete e Nove se aproximam. Ray encara-os Gennins-porteiros._

Ray: -Belo discurso. -Enquanto estão aí perdendo tempo,desfaçam esse Genjutsu ridículo,pois podemos ver através dele. -Vamos para o terceiro andar.

Gennin-Vigia-1: -Ora,então viram atarvés do genjutsu?

Sasuke: -Exato. -Além disso temos duas experts em neutralizar Genjutsu e ambas possuem as mentes mais brilhantes: Sakura e Kasumi.

Naruto: -Elas podem ver um genjutsu até muitos quilômetros de distância.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Tem razão. -Aqui é o segundo andar. -Então vamos para o terceiro andar.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Certo.

_O Genjutsu é desfeito,revelando o número da porta: **279**,que surpreende os outros gennins._

Gennin-Vigia-1: -Já que descobriram nosso genjutsu,vamos ver como reagem a isso!

_Ele ataca Sasuke com um chute,mas antes dele responder na mesma moeda,Lee se move feito vento e segura os chutes de ambos._

Ray(pensando): -Ele é bom.

Koji(pensando): -Esse cara deve ter muito Chakra nos braços. -E seus machucados eram falsos.

_Quando Sasuke e o gennin-Vigia se distanciam,Neji e Tenten vai até o Lee._

Neji: -O que houve com o plano Lee? -Você mesmo disse que tinhamos que passar despercebidos para não verem nosso nível de habilidades.

Lee: -Bem,é que não deu pra me segurar.

Tenten: -O Plano já era. -Deixa pra lá.

Lee(se aproxima de Naruto,Kasumi e Ray): -Vocês devem ser o Time Nove. -Meu nome é Rock Lee,o Demônio verde de Konoha.(ele faz um sinal positivo.)

Naruto: -Prazer em conhecê-lo,sombrancelhudo. -Sou Naruto Uzumaki,essa é minha irmã Kasumi Uzumaki,e esse é Ray Gonçalves.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Prazer em te conhecer Lee-kun.

Neji(se aproxima de Sasuke): -Ei você. -Qual é seu nome?

Sasuke: -É uma cortesia comum em dizer o nome antes de outra pessoa se pronunciar.

Naji: -Você é novato não é? -Quantos anos você tem?

Sasuke(sério): -Não sou obrigado a responder isso.

Neji(sério): -Como é?

Tenten(corada/pensando): -Hum,hum. -Ele é lindo quando está sério.

Neji(olha para o Koji): -Você é do Clã Nômade,não é?

Koji: -Sou sim. -Me chamo Koji Nômade. -E você é o Neji Hyuuga.

_Ambos se encaram mas depois apertam as mãos em cumprimento._

Sakura: -Sasuke,Koji,vamos indo.

Ray: -Vamos participar da primeira fase da prova Chunnin.

_Os Times Sete e Nove seguem pelo corredor até a escada,enquanto Neji olha para os Símbolos nas costas das camisas de Sasuke e Ray._

Neji(pensando): -Clã Uchiha,e o Clã Gonçalves.

Tenten: -Vamos Neji-kun?

Neji: -Certo.

Rock Lee: -Vão na frente. -Tenho uma coisa pra fazer,mas me encontro com vocês logo.

_Rock Lee decide seguir os Times Sete e Nove. Quando os dois Times andam pelo Dojô da Academia,Lee surge sob as escadas,e chama a atenção deles:_

Lee(olha para o Sasuke): -Ei você! -Ô exibido!

Kasumi: -Lee-kun?

Sasuke: -O que você quer?

Lee: -Você disse que é uma cortesia comum da pessoa dizer o nome antes de outra pessoa se pronunciar. -Então eu me apresento a você: -Eu sou Rock Lee. -E o desafio Sasuke Uchiha,a me enfrentar. -Estou curioso para ver o quanto o Clã Uchiha é forte,como dizem por aí.

_Ele cae de pé no Dojô e se posiciona para a luta._

Naruto: -Vamos dar espaço para eles lutarem.

Ray: -Tá certo.

Naruto,Kasumi,Ray,Sakura e Koji se afastam dos dois.

Sasuke: -Você quer me enfrentar? -Então vai conhecer a força de um Uchiha. -Do pior jeito.

_Sasuke e Lee se enfrentam com Taijutsu,e parecia que Sasuke levava vantagem,mas Lee bloqueou todos os golpes e contra-atacou com um chute,mostrando um Nível de Taijutsu superior ao de Sasuke. Sakura e Koji se espantaram com o que viram,mas Naruto,Kasumi e Ray já sabiam do resultado. Ao ser lançado pro alto,Sasuke vê Lee atrás dele,e quando esse ia se preparar para usar uma técnica proibida,uma Tartaruga-Ninja lança um Cata-vento que pára o movimento das faixas das mãos de Lee. Sasuke cae de joelhos,sentindo a força dos golpes que recebeu._

_Depois de levar bronca da Tartaruga,Lee viu seu Sensei: **Maito Gai**,surgir sobre o casco da tartaruga,numa pose extravagante,que fez os Times Sete e Nove ficarem com gota na cabeça. Depois de dar um leve castigo ao Lee(500 voltas pelo campo de treinamento,depois da Prova Chunnin),Gai vê os Gennins dos dois Times. E demonstrando dua velocidade,surpreendeu Sasuke,Sakura e Koji,mas Naruto,Kasumi e Ray nem se abalaram,pois mostraram ao Gai e Lee que também são muito velozes. Gai se despede de Lee e dos outros._

Lee: -Ei Sasuke. -Eu não fui muito sincero com você. -Era verdade que eu queria testar minhas habilidades com você,mas não é a pessoa indicada pra isso.

Sasuke(sério):...

Lee: -Eu menti pra você enquanto lutávamos. -Disse que é o melhor Gennin daqui,mas tem outra pessoa á altura. -Alguém que é do meu próprio Time.

Ray: -Neji Hyuuga,não é?

Lee: -Isso mesmo. -Eu vim aqui para vencê-lo. -Sasuke foi apenas um treino,mas agora virou um objetivo. -Ou melhor,você,Koji,Naruto,Kasumi e Ray são os que quero vencer nessa Prova,incluindo o Neji. -Eu uso apenas Taijutsu,e trabalho duro para aperfeiçoá-lo,gráças ao Gai-Sensei. -Enquanto sou especialista em Taijutsu,vocês são especialistas em Ninjutsus e Taijutsu também. -Por isso se preparem,porque quero derrotá-los!

Naruto: -Eu não facilitarei par você sombrancelhudo.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Eu vou dar o melhor de mim.

Ray: -Eu digo o mesmo.

Koji: -Não vou ficar atrás de vocês!

_Lee salta para o andar superior._

_Sasuke fica com os punhos fechados,sentindo pressionado e com raiva._

Naruto(com as mãos na nuca): -Parece que o Clã Uchiha não é tão forte como diziam.

Koji(surpreso): "-Epa. -Mexeu no Ego do Sasuke."

Sakura(brava): -Naruto!

Sasuke(bravo): -Cala a boca! -Da próxima vez vai ficar de joelhos.

Naruto: -Hã tá. -Quem foi que levou o pontapé inicial disso?

Kasumi(tensa): -Calma,Nii-chan...

Ray(tenso): -Acalmem-se vocês dois.

Sakura: -Naruto,pára com isso agora!

Sasuke(encara Naruto): -Grrrrrh!

Naruto(sério): -Você viu as mão dele não é? -No momento em que enrolava a faixa.

Sasuke(espantado):...

Naruto: -O sombrancelhudo andou treinando até desmaiar. -Dia após dia. -E vi que o nível de força dele superou o seu quando ia usar aquele movimento no ar.

Ray: -Lee se submeteu a um treinamento parecido com o nosso. -Mas o método usado foi mais agressivo. -Tanto que deixou as mãos com cicatrizes fortes.

Koji(sério): "-O que prova que sua especialidade e mesmo Taijutsu."

_Sasuke se vira,pensando nessa conclusão,e percebeu que a Prova Chunnin será um desafio em tanto._

Sasuke: -Ótimo.

Koji: -Hum?

Sasuke(sorrindo): -Isso está ficando cada vez mais intressante. -A Prova Chunnin. -Mal posso esperar pelo resultado.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hum.

Naruto(ancioso): -Eu também.

_Depois de subirem as escadas,eles páram em frente ao corredor com a Porta Dupla._

Sasuke: -Vamos nessa: Koji,Sakura!

Koji e Sakura: -Hai.

Naruto: -Estão prontos: Ray,Nee-chan?

Ray: -Com certeza.

Kasumi: -Hai,Nii-chan.

_Eles abrem a porta e seguem em frente._

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Prova Chunnin - Primeira e Segunda Fase**.


	10. Prova Chunnin: Primeira e Segunda Fase

**Cap.09: Prova Chunnin - Primeira e Segunda Fase.**

* * *

_Os Times Sete e Nove se encontram com Kakashi e Amanda,perto de outra porta dupla._

Koji: -Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Kakashi: -Viemos para ver se todos estavam dispostos a continuar na Prova Chunnin. -E parece que todos não se entregaram a dúvida.

Sakura: -Como assim?

Amanda: -Se um de vocês desistissem de participar,com certeza estariam desclassificados. -Pois essa Prova requer o trabalho de equipe em todas as situações críticas.

Naruto: -Entendi. -Mesmo se um integrante do time desistisse,os outros não fariam a Prova Chunnin,mesmo depois de ter preenchido a ficha de inscrição.

Amanda(sorrindo): -Isso mesmo Naruto-kun. -Mas agora todos estão prontos para encarar a Primeira Fase da Prova Chunnin.

Kakashi: -Agora nós só podemos torcer por vocês. -Ao passarem pela porta,terão que mostrar tudo o que aprenderam.

Sasuke: -Então está por nossa conta,passar nessa primeira fase.

Amanda(sorrindo): -Exato. -Bom,desejamos boa sorte a todos vocês.

Kasumi(se curva): -Arigatô Amanda-sensei.

Naruto(sorrindo): -A gente vai passar nessa prova com certeza!

Ray: -É isso aí Naruto.

Kakashi: -Ainda nos veremos na Segunda Fase. -Até mais.

_Os dois Jounnins somem numa explosão de fumaç dois times olham para a porta._

Naruto: -Bom. -Vamos entrar.

_Sasuke e Sakura abrem a porta,e ao entrarem,todos se surpreendem com a quantidade de Ninjas(Gennins) que estão sentados(outros de pé) nas mesas e encostados na parede de braços cruzados._

Koji: -Caramba. -Quanta gente tem aqui dentro.

Ray: -Todos são candidatos para a Prova Chunnin.[-E a maioria está aqui pela primeira vez.]

[Saphire: -E isso deixa todo mundo tenso. -Mas você está bem ancioso para essa prova,não é Ray-kun?]

[Ray(sorrindo): -Com certeza,Saphire-sama.]

_Entre os ninjas,estão o **Time de Suna** (Kankurou;Temari; e Gaara) e o **Time Onze **(Rock Lee;Neji Hyuuga e Tenten)._

_Até que a porta se abre de novo e para o espanto dos seis,Ino Yamanaka dá um pulo para as costas de Sasuke,deixando Sakura irritada. Shikamaru e Chouji também aparece._

Ino(feliz): -Sasuke-kun! -Que bom que está aqui.

Sasuke(sério): -Me solta Ino. -Não é educado pular em cima dos outros.

Sakura(brava): -Sae de perto do Sasuke-kun,Ino-porca!

Ino(mostra a língua): -Tente me tirar,Testa de Marquise. -Hum!

Naruto(alegre): -E aí Shikamaru,Chouji. -Como vão?

Chouji(comendo batatinhas): -Muito bem...Naruto. -Olá Kasumi.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Olá Chouji-kun. -Você fica bonitinho quando come.

Shikamaru(entediado): -Eu vou como sempre...entediado.

_Em seguida entram: Kiba Inuzuka(com Akamaru na gola da jaketa),Hinata Hyuuga(corada ao ver Naruto) e Shino(sério e calmo como sempre)._

Kiba: -Ora,ora. -Então os Doze Novatos estão reunidos denovo. -E aí Sasuke. -Pronto para ser derrotado?

Sasuke(sorriso cínico): -Cuidado Kiba. -Tem gente aqui que pode deixá-lo estirado no chão. -Inclusive eu.

Kiba: -Haha. -Eu duvido. -Você não faz idéia do quanto a gente se fortaleceu. -Treinamos feito loucos para participar dessa prova.

Naruto(sério): -E o que você acha que a gente fez nesses meses? -Não ficamos cochilando por aí feito o Shikamaru!(se desculpa com Shikamaru): -Sem levar pro lado pessoal Shikamaru. -Gomen.

Shikamaru: -Não esquenta Naruto. -Eu tô acostumado.

Hinata(corada): -Não liga pro Kiba,Naruto-kun. -Ele não falou isso por mal.

Naruto: -Hum?(sorrindo) -Hã,oi Hinata-chan.

Hinata(mais corada/pensando): -Ele me chamou de Hinata-chan...será que ele...

[Aka-Youko(sorrindo): -Parece que ela gosta muito de você Naruto.]

[Naruto: -Como assim Aka-Youko?]

[Aka-Youko: -Não reparou o quanto essa menina-Hyuuga fica vermelha só de olhar pra você?]

[Naruto(surpreso): -Hã? -Não me diga que a Hinata...]

[Aka-Youko: -Com certeza. -Disso eu não tenho dúvida.]

_Agora é Naruto que fica corado quando Hinata olha pra ele,mas dá um sorriso para disfarçar a timidez._

Chouji(olha pro Akamaru/pensando): -Esse cachorro...suculento e macio...

_Mas ao se aproximar,Shino fica na sua frente,de lado._

Chouji(sério): -O quê foi?

Ambos olham para um inseto andando pelo chão.

Shino: -Eu não queria que você pisasse nele.

Chouji: -Por quê? -Você vai guardar pra comer depois?

_Até que o inseto voa e pousa no ombro de Ray._

Ray: -Chouji,não fale essas coisas na frente do Shino. -Deve respeitar todas as criaturas que existem na natureza.

Shino: -Concordo com você Ray. -Você tem muito respeito pelos insetos que são parte do meu Clã.

_Até que surge um Rapaz de cabelos brancos,com um rabo de cavalo(atrás da cabeça),vestindo uma roupa preta com detalhes em branco-azulado,usa óculos circulares,e usa a Bandana de Konoha na testa,que chama a atenção do grupo._

Rapaz: -Ei vocês. -Acho melhor baixarem o tom dessas conversas. -Se eu fosse vocês,não me expoaria ao ridículo.

Ino(séria): -E quem é você pra dizer isso?

Rapaz: -Eu sou **Kabuto Yakushi**. -Mas é sério o que digo,pois olhem em volta. -Vocês estão chamando muita atenção.

_Eles percebem que os Ninjas os encaram seriamente e com uma hostilidade quase anormal,incluindo os 3 Ninjas de **Amegakure no Sato**._

Kabuto: -Estão vendo aqueles três? -Eles são de Amegakure no Sato. -E são muito sensíveis. -Essa prova deixa todo mundo tenso. -Já de início,sentem a pressão e o medo de falharem logo na primeira fase. -Mas como poderiam saber disso,pois vocês são novatos. -Por isso não devo culpá-los.

Sakura: -E há quanto tempo você faz a prova Chunnin?

Kanuto: -Bom,essa é minha sétima vez.

Sakura: -hã,então é um veterano. -Quem sabe você não podia nos dar umas dicas de como é essa prova.

Kabuto(com a mão na cabeça): -Bom,eu não sou muito expert nisso,mas posso ajudá-los a entender qual é o propósito da Prova Chunnin.

_Kabuto mostra seus **Cartões Especiais**,que usando seu Chakra,pode se obter a informação de todos os Ninjas que participam da Prova Chunnin,e o propósito real desse evento. Sasuke pediu informações sobre **Rock Lee**,que foi mostrado no Cartão. Já Naruto pediu informações sobre **Gaara no Sabaku (Deserto)**,o que foi de surpreender os outros gennins,pois nas missões que Gaara fez em sua Vila,nunca sequer levou um único arranhão,ou ferimento no corpo. Aka-Youko explicou na mente do Naruto,que isso tem a ver com o Ichibi no Shukaku._

_E a maioria dos participantes da Prova Chunnin,são de Konoha. Com isso as chances de se tornar Chunnin seriam bem difíceis._

_Quando Kabuto terminou sua explicação,um vulto surge atrás dele,tentando atacá-lo,mas ele se esquiva do golpe,pra trás,vendo seu agressor:_

_**Dosu Kinta** e seus Companheiros: **Zaku Abumi **e **Kin Tsuchi - Time de Otogakure no Sato (Vila Oculta do Som)**_.

_Mas Kabuto sente um impacto forte no estômago,ficando de joelhos e seus óculos trincam. Naruto e Sakura chegam perto dele._

Kabuto: -Gah!

Naruto: -Kabuto!

Sakura: -Você está bem?

Kabuto(cospe sangue): -Cof! -Acho que sim...

Dosu: -É melhor você tomar cuidado com seu exibismo.

Zaku: -Nós shinobis de Otogakure,mostraremos o quanto somos fortes.

[Kasumi: -Ele usou seu Chakra naquele aparelho em seu braço,criando Ondas Sonoras muito fortes.]

[Byaku-Youko: -Essa deve ser a habilidade especial desse Ninja de Otogakure. -E o Chakra de seus companheiros são do mesmo tipo. -É melhor ficarmos atentas como eles.]

[Kasumi: -Há alguma suspeita que você tem sobre eles?]

[Byaku-Youko: -Hai. -Mas continuaremos agindo normalmente. -O Nii-san já está contando ao Naruto-kun,e a Nee-chan está contando ao Ray-kun.]

[Kasumi: -Hai,Byaku-sama.]

_De repente,uma Explosão de fumaça surgeperto do quadro negro de frente para os participantes,e uma voz de homem é ouvida:_

"-Muito bem seus bandos de Ninja com cara de bebês,escutem com atenção!"

_Eles olham para um **Grupo de Chunnins com pranchetas nas mãos,e no centro deles está: **_

_**Ibiki Morino - Jounnin-Especialista em Interrogatório e Tortura e Examinador da Primeira Fase da Prova Chunnin**._

Ibiki: -A partir de agora daremos início a primeira fase da Prova Chunnin -Permitam que eu me apresente: -Sou **Ibiki Morino**,seu examinador,e também o seu pior pesadelo. -Todos em seus lugares!

Koji(pensando): -Ah não. -De todos os Examinadores,tinha que ser logo ele?

_Todos os Ninjas sentam em seus lugares,mas cada um distante de seus parceiros,enquanto que os Chunnins sentam nas cadeiras perto da parede,de frente para os Ninjas-Gennins. Naruto ficou surpreso por estar sentado ao lado de Hinata. Já Ray fica sentado na penúltima fileira,e Kasumi na fileira do meio._

Ibiki: -A primeira fase da prova é essa: Prova Escrita!

_Um Chunnin aparece com um Bloco de Folhas contento Nove Questões Avançadas,e começa a entregar um folha pra cada Ninja,e um lápis com borracha._

_Ibiki pega um giz e começa a falar enquanto escreve na lousa:_

Ibiki: -Primeiro vou escrever as regras desse teste:

-Regra 0: **Sem perguntas**;

-Regra 1: **Este exame consiste em um teste escrito com dez perguntas,como os que acabaram de receber**;

-Regra 2: **Todos vocês começam o teste com dez pontos**;

-Regra 3: **Qualquer um que for pego colando pelos Guardas-Chunnins perde dois pontos**;

-Regra 4: **Quem ficar com zero pontos durante o teste será retirado do teste junto com seus companheiros de equipe**;

-Regra 5: **A ultima pergunta será revelada depois de Uma Hora, antes de terminar o teste**.

_Todos se espantam com o que ouviram._

Ibiki: -E vou dar um aviso: -Esses Guardas-Chunnins tem olhos de águia. -Qualquer idiota que for pego por eles,colando,não merecem estar aqui. -Mostrem-me,que Shinobis talentosos podem ser.

Chunnin-1: -Eu tô de olho em você amigo.

Gennin-1: -Hã?

[Naruto: -Cara. -Olhar pra eles me deixa meio inseguro.]

[Aka-Youko: -Quanto a isso,você não precisa se preocupar,Naruto. -Como eu e minhas irmãs conhecemos muita coisa sobre os Shinobis,daremos as respostas que essas questões nos mostrar.]

_Quando Ibiki olha para o Relógio da parede,todos pegam seu lápis. E ao toque do ponteiro:_

Ibiki: -Comecem agora!

_Alguns Gennins começam a ler mental mente as questões e começam a ter dificuldade._

Sakura(pensando): -Essas perguntas são muito difíceis. -Requer o máximo de concentração e um nível de inteligência que nem mesmo eu consigo responder. -Sasuke e Koji terão que ter muita paciência e frieza ao ver o nível de dificuldade dessas questões.

Koji(pensando): -Ibiki Morino é o tipo de sujeito que não devemos subestimar. -Desta vez ele preparou um grande desafio pra gente. -Essas questões são difíceis para um mero gennin responder. -Só Chunnins e Jounnins são capazes de resolver essas questões.

Sasuke(pensando): -Isso é muito estranho. -Esses guardas olham mais os candidatos do que a prova em si.

_Ele vê um chunnin-guarda escrevendo na prancheta_

Sasuke(pensando)-Parece que já pegaram alguém. -Mas isso é estranho. -Por quê tirar dois pontos ao tentar colar? -Normalmente,quando é pego colando a prova,é tirado imediatamente do teste.

_De repente,Sasuke começa a perceber o real motivo do Teste,assim como Sakura,Koji;Naruto,Kasumi,Ray;Shikamaru,Ino,Chouji;Kiba,Hinata;Shino;Lee,Neji,Tenten e o Time de Suna._

Sasuke(pensando): -Agora eu entendi. -Só pode ser isso. -Isso é mais do que uma simples prova escrita. -Esses Guardas olhos-de-águia;essas perguntas difíceis;e os pontos tirados por cada tentativa de colar -O verdadeiro objetivo não é provar nossos conhecimentos,mas sim as nossas habilidades de se obter informação sem sermos descobertos. -Um Shinobi deve ver além da percepção. -Eu me pergunto se mais alguém já descobriu o real motivo do teste.

[Naruto: -Eu já entendi o motivo desse teste. -Se conseguirmos descobrir quem tem todas as respostas,podemos pegá-las sem sermos descobertos.]

[Aka-Youko: -Tem razão Naruto. -Afinal é isso que Ibiki Morino está querendo. -Depois das perguntas respondidas,veremos o propósito da Décima Pergunta.]

[Kasumi: -Byaku-sama. -Eu vou precisar usar minha audição e visão aguçada para achar as respostas. -Você não se importa?]

[Byaku-Youko(sorrindo): -Claro que não Kasumi-chan. -Meu Poder e Habilidades estarão a sua disposição sempre que precisar.]

[Kasumi(sorrindo): -Arigatô.]

[Ray: -Agora é que vai começar o desafio,Saphire-sama.]

[Saphire: -Estou com você nessa Ray-kun.]

_Os Doze Novatos iniciam sua estratégia:_

_**Time Sete:**_

_Sakura usa sua habilidade em caligrafia,memorizando um dos movimentos de lápis de um dos ninjas;_

_Koji usa uma brisa muito leve,que vai em volta dos ninjas,e sente quem tem as respostas;_

_Sasuke ativa seu Sharingan,vendo o movimento de lápis do ninja,e imita-os,escrevendo na folha;_

_**Time Nove:**_

_Naruto responde as questôes com a ajuda de Aka-Youko,mas quatro delas ele não teve conhecimento,então Naruto sentiu a vibração de Chakra de um dos ninjas e achou as rspostas;_

_Kasumi também teve ajuda de Byaku-Youko,e Ray teve ajuda de Saphire,mas em três questões,tiveram que usar a mesma estratégia do Naruto;_

_**Time Dez:**_

_Ino sou seu Jutsu**:**** Ninpou - Shintenshin no Jutsu (Arte Ninja - Técnica de Transferência Mental)** na Sakura e ananlisou todas as respostas que ela conseguiu responder,em seguida passando sua mente para Shikamaru e Chouji._

_**Time Oito:**_

_Com a orientação de Akamaru,que sentia o cheiro das respostas de um dos candidatos,Kiba conseguiu responder todas. Shino teve a juda de uma abelha,que viu as respostas de outro gennin e passou pra ele. E Hinata usou seu Doujutsu: **Byakugan (Olho Albino)**,vendo as respostas de um dos candidatos._

_**Time Onze:**_

_Neji também usou seu Byakugan,vendo as respostas do candidato na frente dele. Tenten manipulou os espelhos do teto com linhas de nylon entre seus dedos,e Lee percebeu as respostas do teste de Shino pelo espelho,e amarrou sua bandana na testa para dar sinal a Tenten._

_**Time Suna:**_

_Ibiki nota que Gaara continua parado,calmo e concentrado,sem se importar pro resto. Ele usa seu jutsu: copia as respostas do teste. Já Kankurou pediu que fosse ao banheiro,acompanhado pelo Guarda-Chunnin,que na verdade é uma Marionete disfarçada: **Karasu (Corvo)**,que coletou as respostas dos candidatos e ao voltar pra sala,passou para Temari,num papelzinho._

_Depois que cinco times deixaram a sala e quase uma hora se passou,Ibiki disse:_

Ibiki: -É hora da décima questão.-Antes quero falar sobre as novas regras:Aquele que quiser responder a décima questão e respondê-la de maneira errada nunca mais poderá fazer a Prova Chunnin,sendo um gennin pelo resto da sua vida.

_Nesse momento todos os pariciipantes ficam chocados com a informação._

Ibiki: -Mas se um dos shinobis da equipe decidir não responder a décima questão, seus companheiros serão automaticamente eliminados, mas poderão prestar a Prova Chunnin no ano que vem. -A decisão é de vocês.

**Nisso/Numa sala reservada da Academia:**

_Kakashi,Amanda,Kurenai e Asuma conversam sobre Ibiki Morino._

Amanda: -Puxa. -Nunca imaginei que Ibiki fosse o Examinador da Primeira Fase.

Kakashi: -Até eu fiquei surpreso. -Mas eu confio no meu Time,assim como seu Time Amanda-san.

Kurenai: -Desculpe a pergunta,mas como é esse Ibiki?

Asuma: -Há,como você se tornou Jounnin á pouco tempo,devo explicar sobre um de nossos Especialistas. -Ibiki é o Especialista em Interrogatório e Tortura,na Rede de Informações de Konoha. -E tem parte do comando da ANBU. -Ele é um homem que não se deve guardar segredos se estiver em sua frente. -É cruel quando acha que é necessário. -Mas não usa apenas tortura física.

Kurenai: -Como assim?

Amanda: -Ibiki é capaz de confundir a mente de seu inimigo,fazendo-o duvidar de si mesmo,e de sua capacidade. -Olhar nos olhos dele,é o mesmo que olhar para o demônio. -Ele é um homem do qual não gostaria de tê-lo como inimigo.

**De volta a Sala da Prova Chunnin:**

_Alguns gennins desistem de responder a décima pergunta,e são dispensados junto com seus parceiros._

_Naruto,Kasumi e Ray não entram na tática de Ibiki,pois sabem o plano dele. Mas Sakura,Sasuke,Koji e os outros Novatos comaçam a sentir medo e dúvida. Quando Hinata ia erguer a mão,Naruto a segurou,encorajando-a nos olhos. Mas a insegurança dos outros deixa o Time Nove muito irritados._

_E de repente Naruto bate a mão na mesa encarando Ibiki seriamente nos olhos:_

Naruto(bravo): -Você se acha muito convencido,a ponto de achar que vou desistir facilmente! -Mas não irei cair em sua armadilha,assim como a Nee-chan e o Ray! -É piada se acha que se eu errar a décima pergunta,serei gennin pelo resto da vida! -Pelo que sei esses testes foram feitos como um meio de substituir as Guerras entre as Vilas-Ninjas! -E você não manda em todos os testes! -Não importa o que você diga,mesmo se eu errar a décima pergunta,eu não desistirei do meu sonho: No tempo certo,passarei de Gennin diretamente para Hokage!

_A atitude de Naruto surpreende a todos,exceto Kasumi e Ray que sorriem. Ele senta na cadeira,pronto para responder a décima pergunta._

Ibiki: -Este curso que irá tomar pode mudar seriamente sua vida. -Se quiser desistir,essa é a oportunidade,e poderá fazer a Prova Chunnin no ano que vem.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Nem,pensar,porque eu jamais volto atrás com minha palavra. -Porque esse é meu **Caminho-Ninja**.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Estou com você Nii-chan.

Ray(sorrindo): -E eu também.

_Essa frase e o apoio dos companheiros de Naruto levanta a coragem de todos os Gennins,incluindo o Time Suna._

Sasuke(pensando): -Esse dobe tem muita coragem.

Sakura(sorrindo/pensando): -Naruto,seu bobo.

Koji(pensando): -Essa é a determinação que devemos ter daqui pra frente.

Ibiki(pensando): -Interessante. -Essa explosão de determinação contagiou os outros participantes. -E nenhum deles vai desistir.

_Os Guardas-Chunnins também olham para Ibiki,e confirmam sua decisão_.

Ibiki(pensando): -Esse é o resultado: 78 candidatos passaram nessa Primeira Fase.(avisa): -Muito bem estou surpreso por ver que não vão voltar atrás em sua decisão. -Então eu só posso dizer uma coisa: **Os 78 Participantes dessa Primeira Fase passaram com louvor**!

_A surpresa nos rostos dos Gennins é bem visível._

Sakura: -Como assim nós passamos? -E a décima pergunta?

Ibiki: -Hahahaha. -Pra começar,nunca houve a décima pergunta. -Isso foi um meio psicológico que usei,para ver como vocês se comportariam se houvesse uma decisão crítica. -Aqueles que não tem a capacidade de tomar as decisões certas durante uma missão,são condenados ao total fracasso.

Kiba: -E essas questões que fizemos foram pra nada?

Ibiki: -Ao contrário. -Essas questões eram parte do objetivo de vocês passarem nessa Fase: Coletar informações secretamente,sem revelar sua presença. -E para dificultar mais,as questões foram elaboradas por nossa melhor rede de informações de Konoha,que só podem ser compreendidas pelos Chunnins e Jounnins. -Mas para vocês Gennins,elas são de extrema dificuldade. -Então vocês se viram obrigados a colar sem serem descobertos pelos Chunnins-guardas. -Mas como conseguir obter as respostas de alguém? -Foi por isso que disfarcei Dois Chunnins que sabiam as respostas das questões e mandei-os se sentarem junto de vocês.

_Dois Chunnins disfarçados acenam com o braço._

Koji(pensando): -Cara. -Foi por isso que senti uma brisa de Chakra mais forte num deles,e por isso desconfiei que tinham as respostas.

Temari: -Afinal qual foi o objetivo desse teste?

_Ao tirar a Bandana,Ibiki revela sua cabeça cheia de marcas de tortura: queimaduras, feridas de corte e furos;deixando todos espantados._

Sasuke(pensando): -Cara,que horrível...o que ele passou.

Ibiki: - A informação faz com que seja uma coisa importante. -E o uso indevido dela pode colocar a vida de vocês e seus companheiros em grande risco nas missões. -No caso da décima pergunta,Chunnins são transformados em líderes de esquadrões de espionagem e combate. -E se o líder do esquadrão deixar-se manipular numa escolha simples e covarde, resultará no total fracasso,e a morte de seus companheiros. -E isso não deve ser tolerado.(Ele amarra a Bandana na cabeça): -Tenham isso em mente,e só desejo boa sorte a vocês na próxima fase.

Todos os Gennins: -Hai!

[Naruto: -Legal. -Agora podemos ir para a próxima fase.]

[Aka-Youko: -Sua estratégia em encarar Ibiki,fez com que os outros criassem coragem. -Você foi muito bem Naruto.]

[Naruto(sorrindo): -Arigatô Aka-Youko.]

[Kasumi: -Gráças ao Nii-chan,nossos amigos não caíram diante de Ibiki-san.]

[Byaku-Youko(feliz): -Mas você e o Ray-kun mostraram muita habilidade em conseguir duas respostas que nem nós,os Irmãos Kyuubis,sabíamos. -Meus parabéns Kasumi-chan.]

[Kasumi(corada-feliz): -Ah,Byaku-sama.]

[Ray(sorrindo): -Até que esse teste foi divertido né Saphire-sama?]

[Saphire(sorrindo): -Com certeza Ray-kun. -E isso prova que você,o Naruto-kun e a Kasumi-chan estão mais preparados para serem Chunnins.]

[Ray(sorrindo): -Arigatô.]

_Os outros Times comemoram. Até que de repente,o vidro da janela se quebra e um gigantesco lençol surge na sala entre os Gennins e Ibiki escrito com letras coloridas:_

_**"Bem vindo ao Inferno, a Segunda Fase da Prova Chunnin vai começar!"**._

_Na frente do lençol aparece: Uma Mulher de Cabelos Roxo-curtos com um coque atrás,vestindo uma Roupa de renda-ninja com um Sobretudo de cor Bege. Essa é: **Anko Mitarashi -Jounnin Especial de Sobrevivência e Examinadora da Segunda Fase da Prova Chunnin**._

Anko(faz um V): -Olá para todos,sou Anko Mitarashi e a partir de agora,iniciaremos a segunda fase da Prova!

Ibiki(sae do lençol): -Você chegou dois minutos atrasada. -De novo.

Anko(corada): -Hum.

Sakura(pensando): -Essa mulher é muito escandalosa. -Me faz até lembrar o Naruto um pouco.

Anko: -Ei Ibiki,temos muitos candidatos esse ano. -Você deve estar amolecendo com a idade.

Ibiki: -Ou talvez,esses participantes são mais do que os olhos podem ver. -Incluindo esse garoto loiro,aquela garota ruiva e o garoto de cabelo preto.(Ele se refiriu ao Time Nove: Naruto,Kasumi e Ray)

Anko: -Você pode estar certo. -Mas agora as coisas vão ser diferentes,pois na Segunda Fase,mais da metade dos Times serão desclassificados.

Sakura(espantada): -Hã? -Mais da metade?

Anko: -Muito bem,por hoje vocês estão dispensados. -Mais tarde eu direi aos seus Jounnins,o local de onde será a Segunda Fase da Prova. -E devem levem levar suprimentos e armas-ninja para uma semana,pois será um teste de sobrevivência. -Nos encontraremos amanhã.

_Ibiki pega todas as folhas do teste e ele e os Guardas-Chunnins desaparecem em explosões de fumaça,e os Gennins participantes se retiram da Sala,exceto o Time Nove. Anko olha para Naruto,Kasumi e Ray._

Anko(sorrindo): -Parece que teremos muitas surpresas de vocês três,e dos outros Novatos.(Ela some numa explosão de fumaça)

**No Dia Seguinte/Área de Treinamento 43/08:00Hs Manhã:**

_Todos os Times se reúnem num campo em frente ao local da segunda fase: **Uma Imensa Floresta fechada,envolvida num cercado de ferro.**_

Anko: -Aqui é o local de onde acontecerá a segunda fase da Prova Chunnin. -Nós a chamamos de: **A Floresta da Morte**.

_O nome do lugar pega todos de surpresa,exceto o Time Nove,que já conhecem o lugar._

* * *

**Nota do Autor: **Aos seis anos de idade,Naruto,Kasumi e Ray fizeram o treinamento de sobrevivência na Floresta da Morte sob as instruções e orientação dos Irmãos Kyuubis. Isso ajudou os três a se adaptarem a locais de ambiente fechados,de difícil acesso,tornando-os Especialistas em Sobrevivência.

* * *

Sakura: -Floresta da Morte?

Anko: -O objetivo é chegar na Torre que fica no centro da Floresta,pois é o local da Terceira Fase. -E durante ao percurso,cada Time deverá levar isso.

_Ela mostra **Dois Pergaminhos -Um de cor branca como Kanji do Céu; e outra de cor Preta,com o Kanji da Terra.**_

Anko: -Cada time levará um desses pergaminhos,e dentro da Floresta,deverão pegar o pergaminho de outro Time,e mantê-los o tempo todo consigo. -O Prazo de término desse Teste é de: 168 horas, ou 7 dias. Depois disso,todos os Times devem estar todos dentro da Torre,portando dois desses Pergaminhos. A Equipe que não conseguir chegar na torre no tempo marcado será desclassificado, ou que não tiver os dois pergaminhos, ou que tiver um integrante faltando e, por fim, a equipe que abrir um dos pergaminhos antes de chegar ao local da terceira fase,perderá a Prova Chunnin? -Perguntas?

Ino: -Nessa floresta tem muitos animais ferozes não é?

Anko: -Exato. -São animais selvagens que atacarão qualquer um que entrar em seu território. -Por isso devem ser cautelosos se por acaso se perderem.

Shikamaru: -E se por curiosidade,a gente acabasse lendo o que tem nos pergaminhos?

Anko: -Vou ser mais objetiva com você jovem: Você não está querendo ler. -Como futuros Chunnins, vocês terão que encarar várias missões de entrega de documentos e mensagens secretas que vocês não devem ler por nada.

Shikamaru(pensado): -Isso é problemático.

Anko: -Os Chunnins irão entregar fichas de autorização para vocês assinarem,pois não nos responsabilizamos se por acaso acabarem morrendo na floresta. -Depois de assinarem,formarão uma fila em frente a aquela barraca,onde entregarão as três fichas assinadas e receberão um Pergaminho. -Terão trinta minutos para pensar antes de assinar as fichas.

_Os Chunnins entregam três fichas para cada Time._

_**Time Sete:**_

_Sasuke fica sentado numa rocha,enquanto olha para os Chunnins que estendem um acortina na barraca._

Sasuke(pensando): -Entendo. -Nós não saberemos qual Time adversário receberá um pergaminho e qual o nosso terá. -E isso comprova uma coisa: Todos serão meus inimigos daqui em diante.

_Sakura lê a ficha enquanto anda,até que Ino aparece perto de uma árvore_.

Ino: -Olha só,a testa de marquise está nervosa.

Sakura(séria): -Ino...

Ino(provoca): -Tá com medo de falhar nessa prova? -Não é novidade pra mim sabia?

Sakura(provoca): -Hã tá,como se eu tivesse com medo. -Já que vou ficar perto do Sasuke-kun o tempo todo,e isso faz sua cara ficar enrrugada de inveja. -Se bem que você é invejosa. -Hahaha.

Ino(uma fera): -Ora sua testa-de-marquise! -Eu vou te provar de uma vez que sou melhor que você!

Sakura(encara): -Eu duvido! -Eu vou mostra pra você que te supero fácil fácil!

_As duas se encaram seriamente,dando gruindos como se fossem cães-de-briga,e depois ambas se distânciam,voltando para seus parceiros._

Koji(observa em cima da árvore,a briga das duas): -Essas duas não se acertam. -Parecem rabugentas. -Afh!

_**Time Nove:**_

_Depois de lerem as fichas,Naruto,Kasumi e Ray começam a planejar a estratégia com seus Bijuus-Senseis:_

[Naruto: -Como conhecemos o terreno da Floresta da Morte,será fácil chegarmos a Torre.]

[Aka-Youko: -Ainda tem a questão dos pergaminhos. -Já que vamos saber qual deles vocês pegarão,resultará numa verdadeira prova de sobrevivência.]

[Kasumi: -Só devemos evitar de pegar o pergaminhos de nossos amigos. -Se for possível,queria ajudá-los a passar nessa segunda fase.]

[Byaku-Youko: -Claro Kasumi-chan.]

[Ray: -Para conseguirmos achá-los dentro da floresta,vamos ter que contar com vocês,Kyuubis-senseis,na forma de Invocações.]

[Saphire: -Como quiser Ray-kun,mas quando nós três formos invocados por vocês,vamos estar escondidos,para que outros Times não nos descubram.]

[Ray: -Como quiser,Saphire-sama.]

[Naruto: -Assim que recebermos um dos pergaminhos: **Céu **ou **Terra**;iremos atrás dos times de outras vilas,e depois iremos ajudar o Sasuke e os outros.]

[Aka-Youko: -Ótimo plano Naruto.]

[Byaku-Youko: -Provavelmente,Anko mandará os Times em locais espalhados,e quando entrarmos na floresta,um time caçará o outro. -Quando formos invocados,iremos orientar vocês,sentindo o cheiro dos Times que não são de Konoha.]

[Kasumi: -Hai,Byaku-sama.]

_Depois de trinta minutos,as Equipes formam fila em frente a barraca,e cada uma entra,onde seus integrantes dão as fichas ao Chunnin,que entrega o pergaminho indicado. Os Times **Nove** e **Sete** pegaram o mesmo pergaminho: **Céu**._

_Já os outros Times:_

_**Time Oito - **Pergaminho da Terra;_

_**Time Dez - **Pergaminho do Céu;_

_**Time Onze -**Pergaminho da Terra;_

_**Time Suna - **Pergaminho do Céu._

_Em seguida cada Time é levado por um Chunnin,a um dos Portões de entrada do cercado,em volta da floresta._

_**Time de Kusagakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Grama) **- Portão 50:_

Gennin-1: -Nosso alvo é um dos Times Novatos de Konoha,certo?

Gennin-2: -Exato. -Afinal,vale tudo nessa Prova.

_**Time Nove **- Portão 20:_

Naruto: -Vocês estão prontos?

Kasumi: -Hai Nii-chan.

Ray(sinal positivo): -Com certeza.

_**Time Onze **- Portão 18:_

Lee(pensando): -Gai-sensei você ficará orgulhoso de mim. -Nossa vila conhecerá o nome do Rock Lee.

Neji(sorrindo): -Hum.

_**Time Oito **- Portão 23:_

Kiba: -É isso aí. -Teremos ação de verdade. -Hinata,você vai ter que ser corajosa agora.

Hinata(tensa): -H-Hai.

Shino: -Ainda bem que teremos uma vantagem nesse local.

_**Time Dez **- Portão 32:_

Ino: -Ei Chouji,você devia ter trazido mais Kunai e Shuriken, e menos comida.

Chouji: -Eu vou estar com fome nesses dias e é bom eu levar um lanchinho.

Shikamaru(pensando): -Esse sempre pensa com o estômago.

_**Time Sete **- Portão 40:_

Koji: -É hora da ação pessoal.

Sakura: -Hai.(Inner): -Cháá! -Vamos derrubar qualquer um!

Sasuke(sério): -Esse é o espírito de luta. -Vamos em frente.

_Os Chunnins tiram os cadeados e correntes dos portões,e quando Anko olha no relógio de pulso:_

Anko(grita): -Muito bem todos vocês! -A Segunda Fase da Prova Chunnin começa agora!

_Os portôes se abrem e os Times saem em disparada para dentro da floresta,correndo e pulando e saltando sobre as árvores._

_**Time Nove:**_

_Enquanto correm,Naruto,Kasumi e ray fazem Cinco Selos de mão e tocam no chão dizendo:_

Naruto: -**Kuchyiose - Aka-Youko**!

Kasumi:-**Kuchyiose - Byaku-Youko**!

Ray: -**Kuchyiose - Saphire**!

_Surgem os Irmãos Kyuubis que carregam seus Jinchuurikis e correm em super velocidade,pelas árvores**.  
**_

_**Time de Kusagakure:**_

Gennin-2: -Você sabe quem estamos procurando certo?

Gennin-3: -Sim,são os Novatos do Time Sete.

_**Time Sete:**_

Koji: -Vamos nessa!

Koji,Sakura e Sasuke também pulam e saltam sobre as árvores.

_**Time Dez:**_

_Também pulam e saltam,seguindo em frente._

_**Time Oito:**_

_Kiba,Hinata e Shino páram no meio do caminho._

Muito bem,a primeira coisa a fazer é encontrar nossos alvos. -pronta Hinata?

Hinata: -Hai.(faz um selo de mão) -Byakugan!(Os olhos dela tem veias em volta e sua visão aumenta)

_**Time Onze:**_

Lee,Neji e Tenten pulam e saltam sobre as árvores.

Neji: -Vai com calma Lee. -A prova apenas começou.

Lee: -Pode ser,mas...seja quem for nossos adversários,eu quero encontrá-los antes que nos encontrem.

Neji: -Hum. -Seu impulsivo.

_**Time de Otokagure:**_

Dosu: -Concentrem-se no nosso alvo. -Ele é prioridade total.

_**Time de Suna:**_

_Gaara,Temari e Kankurou pulam e saltam sobre as árvores._

**_Uma Hora se passa,até que:_**

_Um Time de Gennins da **Taigakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Cahoeira)** observa o Time Oito parado,mas ao se prepararem para o ataque,foram pegos pelas Lesmas sangue-sugas,que são parte das armadilhas de Shino,e tiveram o pergaminho do Céu tirado. Os gritos deles ecoam pela floresta,deixando alguns competidores assustados._

Anko(observa no protão): -Hum. -Parece que começou a diversão.

_**Dentro da Floresta:**_

_**Time Sete:**_

Sakura: -De onde vieram esses gritos?

Sasuke: -Isso significa que um time foi eliminado da prova.

Koji: -Teremos que ser cautelosos. -Num terreno habitado por criaturas selvagens e perigosas,o risco de morrer é grande.

Sakura: -Não precisa ser tão realista Koji.

Koji: -Gomen Sakura. -Mas infelizmente tenho que dizer a verdade.

_De repente,Sasuke ouve um som e tira Sakura e Koji da frente,pulando em seguida de três Kunais com papel-bomba,que exlpode,destruindo parte das árvores. Em seguida os três olham quem atirou as kunais-papel-bomba:_

_**Time de Amegakure no Sato;**no alto de uma árvore._

Gennin-1: -Vejo que escaparam sem problema.

Gennin-2: -Mas isso não significa que estão na boa.

Gennin-: -Entregue-nos seu pergaminho do céu!

Koji(sério): -Se estão atrás do pergaminho do Céu,então devem possuir o pergaminho da Terra.

Sasuke: -Acho que são vocês que devem entregar seu pergaminho,ou vão sentir o preço de nos enfrentar!

Gennin-1: -Arrogante!

Gennin-2: -Vamos acabar com eles e pegar seu pergaminho.

Sasuke(pega uma Kunai): -Sakura fique alerta. -Koji e eu vamos cuidar desses caras.

Sakura(pega uma Kunai): -Hai,Sasuke-kun!

_Koji pega do bolso: Um pedaço de madeira que aumenta de tamanho e vira um: **Bastão de Luta dos Nômades**._

Koji(gira o Bastão): -Hora de estrear minha arma que ganhei de meus Mestres!

Gennin-1: -Vamos acabar com eles!

_Os três Gennins de Amegakure vão pra cima do Time Sete._

_**Em outra Parte da Floresta:**_

_**Time Nove:**_

_Naruto,Kasumi e Ray derrotaram o Time da Kusagakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Grama) o Pergaminho da Terra._

Aka-Youko: -Esses caras nem fizeram vocês suarem.

Byaku-Youko: -E então Kasumi-chan,qual Time dos seus amigos devemos ver?

Kasumi: -Bom,vamos ver como o Time Oito está se saindo.

Naruto: -Boa escolha Nee-chan.

Saphire(fareja o ar): -Posso sentir o cheiro do Time Oito. -Parece que já conseguiram o Pergaminho do Céu. -Mas...

Ray: -O que foi Saphire-sama?

Saphire(usa sua visão aguçada): -Eles estão indo para uma área,onde se encontra mais Dois Times.

Naruto: -E quem são esses times?

Aka-Youko(usa sua visão aguçada): -Um é o Time da Amegakure. -E o outro é o Time de Sunagakure.

Ray: -Sunagakure? -Por acaso é o Time que o Naruto e a Kasumi me falaram uma semana atrás?

Saphire: -Isso mesmo.

Naruto(sério): -Isto é loucura! -Vamos ir rapidamente pra lá,pois se haver uma batalha,Hinata,Kiba e Shino vão estar em sérios apuros! -Se Gaara estiver lá,será um grande problema pra eles.

Kasumi e Ray: -Hai.

_Os três sobem em seus **Kuchyiose - Kyuubis no Kitsunes**,e vão em alta velocidade para o local onde o Time Oito está se dirigindo._

_**Nisso:**_

_**Time Dez:**_

_Shikamaru,Ino e Chouji se escondem de um Time de Gennins da prórpia Vila: Konoha,que possuem o mesmo pergaminho que eles. Até que Shikamaru se assusta ao ver uma batatainha frita entre os pés do Gennin,que vai embora junto com seus companheiros._

Shikamaru(suspirando): -Chouji,sua mania de comer quase nos entregou!

Chouji: -Foi mal Shikamaru.

Ino: -Aposto que o Time do Sasuke e do Naruto estão se saindo bem melhor do que a gente.(pensado): -Eu não vou deixar a Sakura me vencer nessa!

_**De volta ao local da Luta:**_

_**Time Sete:**_

_Sasuke e Koji derrotaram facilmente os Gennins de Amegakure,e pegaram o pergaminho da Terra da pochete deles._

Koji: -Eles podem ser bons em emboscada,mas são fracos no **Taijutsu _(Arte Físisca)_**.

Sasuke: -Agora temos os dois pergaminhos. -Ao anoitecer,vamos montar um Acampamento,e de manhã,partiremos para o local da Terceira Fase.

Sakura: -Hai,Sasuke-kun.

_Mas de repente,um Imenso Tornado de Vento surge de muito longe e estraçalha as árvores em volta._

Sasuke: -Mas o que é isso?

Koji: -Alguém está usando o **Fuuton - Daitoppa no Jutsu**!

Sakura: -Vamos sair daqui!

_Mas ambos são atingidos pelo Tornado e arremessados juntos das árvores. Mas pra trás,é revelado que os atacou: Gennins de Kusagakure._

Gennin-2: -Muito bem,agora eu quero que vocês se escondam. -Eu cuidarei disto,sozinha.

_Minutos depois,Sasuke,Sakura e Koji saem dos escombros de árvores,surpresos com o estrago que foi causado pelo Jutsu de Fuuton._

Sasuke: -Estão todos bem?

Sakura: -Eu estou bem. -Só com marcas de sujeira na roupa. -Quem será que nos atacou?

_Mas Koji sente um Chakra hostil se aproximando e pega seu Bastão._

Koji: -Acho que vamos descobrir logo,pois nosso inimigo está vindo pra cá.

_Sasuke e Sakura olham pra frente,vendo a Gennin de Kusagakure se aproximando._

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Retorno do Sannin das Cobras.**


	11. Retorno do Sannin das Cobras

**Cap.10: ****Retorno do Sannin das Cobras.**

* * *

_**Floresta da Morte/11:00 HS:**_

_O Time Sete encaram seriamente para a Gennin de Kusagakure,que demonstra um instinto assassino por dentro._

Koji(pensando): -Tem alguma coisa errada. -Essa sede de sangue que vem dela não é de um Gennin de Kusagakure.

Gennin-1: -Vocês parecem ser muito espertos para serem simples Gennins. -Mas sua situação atual não mudará em nada.

Sasuke: -Você veio atrás de nosos pergaminhos? -Pois se engana se acha que vamos entregr um deles a você.

Gennin-1: -No momento não vim atrás dos pergaminhos,mas sim de vocês.

Sakura: -Como assim atrás de nós?

_A gennin puxa um pouco a pálpebra do olho esquerdo,que muda de forma,para:** Olho de Serpente**; e de repente,ao olharem para o olho,Sasuke,Sakura e Koji são pegos num Genjutsu muito forte:_

_**Eles se vem sendo massacrados por centenas de Shurikens,gritando de dor e por último são atingidos por Kunais na cabeça.**_

_Quando o genjutsu pára,os três ficam de joelhos,palarisados de um medo indiscritível._

Koji(pensando): -Mas...o que foi isso?

Sasuke(pensando): -Será que isso foi uma ilusão?(De repente ele vomita sangue): -Cof,cof! -Não,isso é mais que uma simples ilusão. -A sede de sangue dela é nítida.

Gennin-1(pega três Kunais): -Hahahahaha. -Não se preoucupem,serei rápida e mortal. -Mas não preciso dizer isso a vocês,pois ambos viram o que aconteceram em suas mentes.

Koji(nervoso/pensando): -Temos que sair daqui! -Mas como?

Sasuke(olha pra Sakura): -Sakura...?

Sakura ainda fica palarisada de medo.

Sasuke(pensando): -Ela não responde...está muito assustada. -Eu tenho que me mexer,mesmo que seja só um pouco,eu preciso me mexer!

_Sasuke se levanta com tremedeira nas pernas,e saca uma Kunai. Koji também faz a mesma coisa e pega seu bastão._

Gennin-1: -Ora,muito bem. -Mas e agora?

Koji(pensando): -Droga! -Esse genjutsu é forte demais. -Não consigo me mover!

Gennin-1: -Eu pensei que ambos fossem um grande desafio. -Que decpção.

_Ela lança as Kunais contra os três. Mas para a surpesa dela:_

Sasuke(pensando): -Eu não vou morrer aqui!

_Sasuke fere sua perna coma Kunai e com a dor,consegue se mexer e ativa seu Sharingan,desfazendo o genjutsu em Sakura e Koji,e ambos conseguem fugir rapidamente,escapando das Kunais._

Gennin-1(pensando): -Interessante. -Ele venceu o medo com a dor. -Afinal de contas,eles não são presas tão fáceis de pegar.

_**Nisso/Em outra Parte:**_

_O Time Oito segue o caminho que leva a área de onde estão o Time Suna e outro Time de Amegakure. Quando chegam no local,se escondem num arbusto,vendo os dois grupos se encarando._

_Akamaru fica tremendo de medo._

Kiba: -O que foi Akamaru?

Hinata: -O que houve com ele Kiba?

Kiba: -Eu não sei Hinata.(Akamaru se esconde na jaqueta de Kiba) -O Akamaru tem a habilidade de farejar o nível de Chakra do inimigo,mas eu nunca vi ele agindo desse jeito. -Isso significa que esse grupo-ninja não é normal.

Gennin-1/Amegakure: -Hunf. -Dá pra acreditar que esse trio de ninja da areia ousa nos desafiar?

Gennin-2/Amegakure: -Vamos mostrar pra eles o preço de tentar nos enfrentar.

Gaara(de braços cruzados): -Vamos começar logo com a luta,pois estamos perdendo muito tempo.

Gennin-3/Amegakure: -Esse baixinho é muito atrevido.

Kankurou(pensando): -Nós ne sabemos qual dos pergaminhos esses caras possuem.(fala): -Ei Gaara,não será melhor antes perguntarmos a eles qual dos pergaminhos eles tem. -Se por acaso tiverem o mesmo que o nosso,será uma luta em vão.

Gaara(sério): -Isso não me importa.

Kankurou: -O quê?

Gaara(hostil): -Esses caras me olharam feio.

_Os Gennins de Amegakure ficam sérios._

Kankurou(pensando): -É por isso que não queria estar na floresta com ele.

_(No arbusto)_

Akamaru(com medo): -rum,rum,rum.

Kiba: -O quê?

Shino: -O que o Akamaru tá dizendo?

Kiba: -Que aquele garoto ruivo,é muito perigoso.

_De repente,o Gennin-1 lança os guarda-chuvas pro alto que se abrem,e ao fazer um selo de mão:_

Gennin-1: -Tome isto: **Ninpou - Jouro Senbon**_ **(Arte Ninja - Tempestade de Agulhas)**_!

_Os Guarda-chuvas giram no ar,liberando centenas de agulhas afiadas,que se espalham e vão na direção de Gaara._

Gennin-1: -Pra baixo ou pra cima,não importa pra onde tente desviar! -As senbons vão feri-lo mortalmente!

_As agulhas atingem Gaara causando um estrondo de terra._

Gennin-1: -Brincadeira de criança.

_Mas para o espanto dele: Um Imenso Casulo de Areia protegeu Gaara,bloqueando as senbons. Todos (exceto Kankurou e Temari) se espantam com o que viram._

_(No arbusto)_

Kiba: -Nossa,que Chakra imenso. -E essa areia,vocês sentem o cheiro? -Ela fede.

Shino: -Cheiro?

Kiba: -Ela fede a morte e sede de sangue.

Gennin-1/Amegakure(espantado): -Não é possível! -Ele criou um Escudo de Areia!

Kankurou: -É possivel sim. -Essa não é uma areia comum. -Com essa defesa,Gaara pode neutralizar qualquer Jutsu que tentem usá-lo contra ele. -Carregando toda essa areia em sua cabaça nas costas,Gaara pode fortalecê-la cm seu Chakra -É um Jutsu especial,que só o Gaara pode usar,e acontece quase automaticamente.

Gennin-1/Amegakure: -Ah é? -Eu quero ver então!

Kankurou: -Desistam. -Não tem nenhuma chance de vencer o Gaara.

_O Gennin não ouve e corre pra cima de Gaara,que junta as mãos._

Temari(pensando): -A gente avisou pra não enfrentar o Gaara.

Gaara: -**Sabaku Kyuu (Caixão do Deserto)**!

_Uma quantidade de areia se forma em volta do Gennin de Amegakure,e rapidamente é imobilizado pelo corpo todo. Gaara ergue a mão,fazendo a areia flutuar com o Gennin imobilizado,e ele pega o guarda-chuva,abrindo-o._

Gennin-1/Amegakure: -Me deixa sair!

Gaara: -Isso é muito fácil e muito chato.

_Kiba,Hinata e Shino se espantam com a facilidade de manipulação da areia de Gaara. Até que:_

Gaara(fecha a mão): -**Sabaku Sousou (Funeral do Deserto)**!

_A areia mata o Gennin de Amegakure,quebrando todos seus ossos e jorrando sangue pra todos os lados. O time Oito se apavora com o que viu._

_Um dos Gennins fica asustado e coloca o Pergaminho do Céu no chão._

Gennin-2: -Tome! -Pode pegar o pergaminho!

Gennin-3: -Podem ficar com ele! -Mas deixa a gente ir!

_Gaara ergue as mãos,fazendo a areia envolver os dois,que se apavoram,mas de repente:_

_Três vultos neutralizam a areia com golpes de kunai em grande velocidade,e aterrisam de pé encarando o Time Suna._

_(No Arbusto)_

Hinata: -Mas é o...

_Gaara encara o **Time Nove: Naruto Uzumaki,Kasumi Uzumaki e Ray** **Gonçalves**._

Ray: -Vocês dois,saiam desse lugar agora.

Gennins/Amegakure: -Ha-Hai!(Ambos saem do local,saltando entre as árvores.)

Kankurou: -Vocês dois novamente.

Kasumi(séria): -Não gostamos do que você fez com o Gennin de Amegakure e tentou fazer a mesma coisa com os companheiros dele.

Ray(sério): -Então esse é o Gaara no Sabaku,o **Jinchuuriki do Ichibi no Shukaku**?

Naruto(sério): -Isso mesmo Ray.

_(No Arbusto)_

Hinata: -Jinchuuriki?

Shino: -Agora estou começando a entender. -Esse Gaara é um hospedeiro de um **Bijuu**.

Kiba: -É por isso que o Akamaru está muito assustado ao ter farejado o Nível de Chakra desse ruivo.

Gaara: -Não gostei de vocês terem interferido.

Naruto(sério): -Então vai se acostumando,pois desde que vocês chegaram em nossa Vila,tivemos uma desconfiança sobre o fato de você ser um Jinchuuriki de um Bijuu que nem consegue controlá-lo.

Temari(séria): -Como vocês sabem disso?

Kasumi: -Por uma razão simples.

_Os olhos de Naruto,Kasumi e Ray assumem a forma dos Olhos dos Irmãos Kyuubis,emitindo um Forte Chakra,deixando Gaara sério e seus irmãos espantados. O Time Oito também se espantam ao sentir o nível de Chakra do Time Nove._

Ray: -Nós também somos **Jinchuurikis**. -E nossos Bijuus-Sensei são os **Irmãos Kyuubis**.

_(No Arbusto)_

Kiba(epsantado): -Não acredito.

Shino(sério): -Então é por isso que eles são tão fortes.

Hinata(triste): -E ambos tiveram uma vida difícil,quando as pessoas olhavam-os com medo e ódio.

Kankurou(espantado): -Jinchuurikis dos Irmãos Kyuubis?

Gaara(sério): -Entendo. -Esses Bijuus são divisões do Chakra da **Kyuubi no Kitsune _(Raposa-Demônio de Nove Caudas)_**,que no passado,atacou a Vila de Konoha. -Então vocês também tem esses monstros selados em seus corpos.

_A palavra monstros incomoda o Time Nove,que encaram Gaara._

Naruto: -É melhor você tomar cuidado com o que diz! -Nossos Senseis não são Monstros! -Diferente de você,que tem um Bijuu alucinado por matança e adora atormentá-lo á noite,impedindo-o de dormir!

Gaara: -Isso porque eu nasci um Monstro. -Eu vivo por mim mesmo e só a mim mesmo. -Enquanto houver pessoas pra matar,eu nunca deixarei de existir. -Sentimentos como amor,amizade são nada pra mim. -Sou uma lembrança do passado que o Kazekage tentou apagar. -Aqueles que vivem na solidão,sem se importar com ninguém,vivendo para si mesmo,serão tratados como seres mais fortes.

_Ray,Kasumi e Naruto ficam com raiva,mas Saphire,Aka e Byaku os acalmam em sua mente:_

[Saphire: -Acalme-se Ray-kun. -Não entre na provocação do Gaara.]

[Ray: -Tem razão. -Gomen Saphire-sama.]

[Saphire: -Tudo bem.]

[Aka-Youko: -Não se preocupe Naruto,pois o que Gaara diz não me deixou constrangido.]

[Naruto: -Hai.]

[Byaku: -Os Bijuus são tratados assim pelas pessoas,mas isso não nos chateou,por que nós três somos diferentes dos outros Bijuus.]

[Kasumi: -Eu compreendo Byaku-sama.]

_Os olhos dos três voltam ao normal._

Naruto(aponta para o Time Suna): -Vou dar um aviso a você e seus irmãos: -Aqui em Konoha,não vamos permitir que causem mortes em nossos companheiros,quando estivermos na Terceira Fase da Prova Chunnin. -Se a Sunagakure enviou seu Jinchuuriki para a Prova,significa que estão tramando alguma coisa.

Kasumi: -Por isso vamos ficar de olho em vocês na terceira fase.

Kankurou(pensando): -Droga. -Será que eles desconfiam sobre o plano de nossa Vila?

Temari(pensando): -Se isso for verdade,estaremos com muitos problemas.

Gaara: -Eu não desistirei de minhas palavras.(aponta) -E vocês se tornaram meus alvos,a partir de agora. -Se entrarem em meu caminho,eu mato vocês.

Ray: -Eu digo a mesma coisa Gaara no Sabaku. -Não iremos deixar que você e seu Bijuu causem destruição e mortes durante a Prova Chunin.

Naruto: -Agora peguem o pergaminho do céu,e sigam seu caminho.

Kankurou(pega o pergaminho e se junta aos seus irmãos): -Vocês podem ser Jinchuurikis dos Bijuus mais fortes,mas não subestimem os Shinobis de Sunagakure.

Temari: -Na terceira fase,vamos mostrar o quanto somos fortes.

Kasumi: -Estaremos esperando por isso.

Ray: -Podemos derrotá-los,sem precisar usar o poder de nossos Bijuus-Senseis.

_O Time Suna abandona o local caminhando de volta á floresta. Dois minutos depois:_

Naruto: -Sabemos que estão aí,Hinata,Kiba e Shino. -Apareçam.

_Os três saem do arbusto e se aproximam do Time Nove._

Kiba -Como sabiam que estávamos escondidos?

_Para a surpresa deles,surgem saltando das árvores: **Os Kuchyioses -Kyuubis no Kitsunes**._

Kasumi: -Nossos Bijuus-Senseis seguiram o cheiro de Chakra de vocês. -Queriamos ver se estavam bem,mas não esperava que estivessem quase de frente para o Time Suna.

Shino: -Isso foi idéia do Kiba. -Ele insistiu em ver como são as outras Equipes,e teve a idéia maluca planejar um ataque só para tirar os pergaminhos deles,e assim,tirá-los da Prova. -Hinata e eu eramos contra isso,mas sabem como ele é.

Ray(sério): -Isso foi muito irresponsável de sua parte Kiba. -Imagina se nós não tivessemos chegado a tempo?

Kiba: -Eu sei. -Akamaru sentiu o nível de Chakra daquele ruivo da areia. -Mas nunca imaginei que ele fosse um Jinchuuriki. -Mas o que é esse Shukaku?

Aka: -Shukaku é um Bijuu feito de Chakra misturado com Areia. -Seu poder aumenta se ele estiver em um local cheio de areia,como o deserto por exemplo. -Quanto mais areia ele usar,mais seu corpo aumenta de tamanho e sua manipulação em Fuuton é mais perigosa. -Sua aparência é de um Guaxini Gigante.

Hinata: -Então é daí que vem a habilidade do Gaara,em manipular a Areia.

Byaku: -Isso mesmo Hinata-san. -E também é o motivo da areia tê-lo protegido do ataque de senbons.

Shino: -Então estaremos em grande perigo se formos enfrentá-lo na Terceira Fase.

Naruto: -Isso é verdade,mas é só não encará-lo nos olhos,como aquele cara de Amegakure fez. -Gaara está sendo influenciado pelo Bijuu,aceitando coisas erradas que ouve dele. -E quando ele falou aquilo pra gente,quase perdemos a calma. -Afinal,Jinchuurikis precisam se adaptar a novos moradores em seus corpos.

Ray(sorrindo): -Sorte que a gente tem moradores que nos ajudaram muito na infância. -Certo Saphire-sama?

Saphire(sorrindo): -Certo Ray-kun.

Naruto: -Mudando de assunto,vocês conseguiram seus pergaminhos?

Hinata(corada): -Hai,Naruto-kun. -Temos os pergaminhos do Céu e da Terra.

Kasumi: -A gente também pegou o Pergaminho da terra de uns Gennins de Kusagakure.

Naruto: -Antes de nós irmos pra Torre,vamos ver como o Sasuke e os outros estão se saindo.

Ray: -E se um deles estiverem com problemas,nós do Time Nove vamos ajudá-los.

Shino: -Entendo. -Então nosso Time seguirá para a Torre. -Arigatô por terem nos ajudado com o Time Suna,pois eles quase nos descobriram antes de vocês chegarem.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Imagina. -Vocês eram nossos colegas da Academia,e ajudar os outros me faz sentir bem.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Faço das suas palavras,as minhas Nii-chan.

Ray(sorrindo): -Nos veremos na Terceira Fase,depois de sete dias.

_Naruto,Kasumi e Ray montam em seus Kuchyioses -Kyuubis._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Até logo Hinata-chan.

Hinata(corada/sorrindo): -Até logo,Naruto-kun.

_O Time Nove se afasta do local em grande velocidade,enquanto que o Time Oito segue em frente,para a Torre._

_**Naquele Exato Momento:**_

_Escondidos num galho de árvore,Sasuke,Sakura e Koji ainda sentem os efeitos do Genjutsu que levaram._

Sakura: -Sasuke,você está bem?

_Mas ele coloca a mão na boca dela,ainda assustado,e Koji estranha essa reação dele._

Koji(pensando): -Tem alguma coisa errada com ele. -Sasuke não é de se assustar tão fácil. -Se bem que aquela Gennin de Kusagakure não é normal.

Sasuke(pensando): -A gente tem que sair daqui! -Temos que nos afastar dela,mas como?

Sakura(pensando): -Eu nunca vi o Sasuke-kun desse jeito. -Eu tô tão assustada.

_Mas Sakura se espanta ao ver atrás deles: **Uma Cobra Grande e Faminta.**_

Sakura(grita): -Sasuke,Koji,cuidado!

Sasuke: -O quê?

Koji: -Ah droga!

_Os três escapam do ataque da Cobra,saltando em galhos diferentes. Mas a Cobra vai na direção de Sasuke,que sente o medo novamente._

Sasuke(lança shurikens): -Não! -Vai embora!

_A Cobra é atingida em cheio na boca e cae num galho,mas Sasuke se espanta ao ver que a Gennin de Kusagakure sae de dentro da Cobra,coberta de saliva._

Gennin-1: -Eu vejo o seu medo. -Isso é muito natural. -As presas jamais devem baixar a guarda,na presença de um predador.(Ela mostra sua língua comprida)

Koji: -Mas que coisa nojenta é ela?

_A Gennin avança como se fosse cobra em direção á Sasuke,que não se mexe,mas de repente,Koji fica na frente e usa um jutsu:_

Koji: -Fuuton -Toppa no Jutsu!

Gennin(lançada pra trás): -Esse garoto é do Clã Nômade.

Koji: -Ei Sasuke,o que há com você? -Se a gente não lutar agora,seremos mortos! -Se liberta desse genjutsu!

_A Gennin passa sangue numa tatuagem de cobra em seu braço,faz cinco selos de mão e toca no chão dizendo_: -Kuchyiose no Jutsu!

_Surge numa fumaça,outra Cobra Grande,que se prepara para atacar Koji e Sasuke._

Sakura(grita): -Cuidado!

_Koji tira Sasuke do caminho e é atingido pela cabeça da Cobra,e cai direto contra o chão._

Sakura(asustada): -Koji!

Sasuke: -...

_De repente,os olhos de Koji brilham fortemente,e ele entra no **Avatar Mode**,voando em alta velocidade,e acerta a Cobra Gigante com um chute,derrubando-a._

Gennin-1: -Esse brilho...então é isso.

Sakura: -Ele ativou o Avatar Mode.

_Koji/Avatar Mode lança uma rajada de vento imensa que estraçalha as árvores ao redor e atinge a Gennin em cheio que se choca com outra árvore_(-Garrgh!).

_Mas a Cobra Grande vai pra cima de Sasuke,que ainda está palarisado._

Sakura: -Sasuke-kun!

_Mas a Cobra é detida por Koji,que usa uma Barreira de Vento na frente. Koji/Avatar Mode se aproxima de Sasuke e dá um soco no rosto dele._

Sasuke(se levanta): -Koji?

Koji/Avatar Mode(bravo): -Acorda do mundo da lua Sasuke! -Fica aí parado,só por que caiu em um genjutsu,e vira uma presa fácil para essa mulher! -Você está agindo como um corvarde! -E isso não é de seu estilo! -Você é um Uchiha ou mais um covarde?

_Sasuke fica supreso com o que ouviu de Koji. Mas de repente,a Gennin de Kusagakure o imobiliza com sua língua comprida,e olha para o Símbolo do Tornado do Clã Nômade na testa de Koji/Avatar Mode._

Gennin-1:(pensando): -Essa Kekkei Genkai é muito poderosa,e vai me dar problemas se eu não der um jeito em você. -Por isso...

_Ela emite Cinco Kanjis de Chakra roxo nos dedos,e olha para o símbolo de Koji._

Koji/Avatar Mode: -Me solta sua idiota!

Gennin-1: -**Gogyou Fuuin (_Selo de Cinco Elementos_)**!

_Ela acerta a testa de Koji,colocando um Selo diferente em volta do Símbolo do Tornado._

Koji: -Gaaaarrrgh!

Sakura(assustada): -Koji!

Gennin-1(pensando): -O Clã Nômade é dotado de um grande poder de dominação do vento,quando treinam as artes budistas. -No futuro,esse garoto será um dominador supremo do Fuuton. -Mas por enquanto,não passa de um estorvo. (Ela joga Koji contra um árvore)

Sakura: -Koji,aguenta!

_Sakura lança uma Kunai que prende a roupa de Koji na árvore,suspendendo-o._

Sakura(séria): -Sasuke,o que está fazendo aí?(Ela nota que Sasuke não está ciente do que está acontecendo) -Tá certo,você pode achar que o Koji é só um garoto estranho,mas ele luta em defesa dos amigos! -E pelo menos ele está fazendo alguma coisa,e não é um covarde!

_Sasuke começa a entender e sua mente lembra as palavras frias de seu irmão mais velho: **Itachi Uchiha**;_

"-Irmãozinho tolo. -Você não é tão forte,o seu ódio não é tão forte. -Sua vida é muito preciosa pra você. -Então fuja. -Corra. -Viva com a vergonha!"

_De repente,Sasuke explode de raiva_(-Não!)_,e ativa seu Sharingan Nível-3._

Sakura(aliviada): -Ainda bem.

Gennin-1: -Até que enfim. -Seu sangue Uchiha começa a ferver. -Vou brincar um pouco com ele,para ver a extenção de seus poderes.

Sasuke(coloca uma Kunai na boca/pensando): -Agora eu entendo. -Eu sempre me preocupei em sobreviver com o objetivo de matar meu irmão. -Como fui tão idiota! -Mas agora vou me redimir desse erro,que quase levou meus amigos á morte. -Sakura,Koji. -Desta vez eu vou protegê-los. -Mostrarei a força de um Vingador!

_Sasuke e a Gennin de Kusagakure se enfrentam numa luta intensa. Sasuke consegue acompanhar os movimentos dela com seu Sharingan. E para o espanto dela,Sasuke usa um ataque de shurikens com fios de nylon,imobilizando-a numa árvore._

Gennin-1: -Eu...não me mexo!

Sasuke: -Agora se prepare pro pior!

_Ele faz quatro selos de mão e ao aspirar ar pra dentro dos pulmôes:_

Sasuke: -Katon -**Ryuuka no Jutsu ****(_Elemento Fogo - Técnica do Dragão de Fogo_)**!

_Ele dispara uma imensa rajada de fogo da boca,que percorre pelos fios de nylon,em forma de um Dragão Flamejante e atinge em cheio a Gennin de Kusagakure,que se debate e grita de dor nas chamas_(-Gaaaaarrrrgh!)

_Sasuke se ajoelha no chão,cansado e ofegante,e Sakura vai até ele._

Sakura(feliz): -Você conseguiu Sasuke-kun. -Calma,agora acabou.

_Os dois olham para a cortina de chamas se desfazendo e a Gennin cae no chão._

Sasuke: -Se eu não tivesse agido,ela teria nos matado. -Sakura,me desculpe por ter agido feito covarde pra você e pro Koji.

Sakura(abraça-o): -Ah Sasuke,está tudo bem agora. -Você se livrou do medo,e com isso nos salvou dessa Ninja.

_Mas de repente,a Gennin se levanta e faz um selo de mão,fazendo Sasuke e Sakura se sentirem imobilizados._

Sasuke: -Nã-Não pode ser!

_Até que ela mostra sua cara derretida pelas chamas e sua voz muda para uma voz de homem:_

Gennin-1: -Huhuhuhuhu! -Tanta maestria com o Sharingan e ainda tão jovem. -Você é aquele que eu sempre procurei. -Se olhar é mais aguçado que o do Itachi.

Sasuke: -Como você conhece meu irmão? -E quem é você?

_Ao tirar o rosto derretido(uma máscara facial),o individuo revela seu rosto: Branco,com feições de cobra, com marcas roxas que envolve os olhos. Seus cabelos são negros e pouco longos,na altura da nuca. Ele passa a mão na Bandana de Kusagakure,revelando outro símbolo: **Otokagure no Sato**._

Gennin-1: -Meu nome é **Orochimaru**. -E como eu conheço seu irmão,é uma coisa que você terá que esperar quando formos nos encontrar novamente. -Ou quando essa Prova estiver no fim.(ele mostra o pergaminho da terra que pegou da bolsa de Koji).

Sakura: -Ele pegou o pergaminho!

_Ele emite chamas que queima o pergaminho por completo._

Orochimaru: -Quanto a o pergaminho,não se preocupem,pois meus súditos irão ao seu encontro. -Se conseguir derrotá-los,poderão ficar com o pergaminho da Terra deles. -Antes de eu me retirar,vou lhe dar uma coisa.

_Ao fazer um selo de mão,seu pescoço se estica feito cobra e vai feito flecha,e morde o pescoço de Sasuke_(-Garh!)._Ao retornar ao normal,Orochimaru vê um Desenho de **3 Tomoes(Vírgulas)**se fromando no pescoço de Sasuke,que imediatamente,sente terriveis dores._

Sasuke: -Gaaargh!

Sakura: -Sasuke! (olha para Orochimaru): -Maldito! -O que você fez com ele?

Orochimaru: -Shhhhh. -Apenas lhe dei um presente de despedida. -Muito em breve,Sasuke irá me procurar,desejando o meu poder. -Até lá verei de longe a demonstração de poderes,que ele possue agora.

_Orochimaru desparece se afundando na árvore. Sasuke acaba desmaiando._

Sakura(segura Sasuke): -Sasuke! -Reaja por favor! -Koji! -Eu preciso de sua ajuda!

_Mas Koji ainda está inconsciente. Sakura fica muito assustada e sem saber o que fazer,até que:_

Sakura(grita): -Narutooooo! -Me ajudeeeee!

_**Naquele Momento:**_

_Naruto ouve o grito de Sakura em sua mente,e manda Aka(Kuchyiose) parar._

Aka-Youko: -O que houve Naruto?

Naruto: -A Sakura-chan! -Ela está com problemas!

Kasumi: -Então vamos até o local de onde ela e os outros estão!

Byaku-Youko: -Hai.

Ray: -E vamos rápido porque logo vai escurecer.

Saphire: -Se segurem firme!

_O Time Nove vai á toda velocidade para onde se encontram o Time Sete. Em seis segundos,eles encontram Sakura ao lado de Sasuke,e Koji inconsciente,pendurado na árvore._

_Sakura ia explicar o que aconteceu,mas Naruto a acalmou,dizendo que primeiro precisam encontrar um local para montar Acampamento,e cuidar de Koji e Sasuke. Ray foi com Saphire procurar Madeira para a fogueira,e água para beber e tratar dos ferimentos do Time Sete. E Kasumi e Byaku foram atrás de frutas e ervas medicinais. Naruto colocou Sasuke e Koji em cima de Aka e ele e Sakura foram até uma Grande Árvore onde os galhos estavam erguidas, e era perfeito para montar acampamento._

_**Nisso/Em outro lugar:**_

_Anko estava atrás de Orochimaru(depois que descobriu os corpos dos Gennins de Kusagakure sem os rostos,e pediu aos Chunnins que avisassem o Sandaime Hokage e mandasse os Ninjas da ANBU). E conseguiu achá-lo. Ambos travaram uma luta mortal,e Anko levava vantagem,mas ao usar um Jutsu proibido,Orochimaru escapou usando o **Tsuchi Bunshin(Clone de Lama)**.Antes de se retirar,ele avisou que Anko não deve interromper a Prova Chunnin,ou do contrário,atacaria a Vila de Konoha sem hesitar. Ela se encontrou com dois ANBUS e foram para a Torre Central,onde se reunirão com o Sandaime Hokage._

_**De volta ao Acampamento do Time Sete:**_

_Kasumi tratou dos ferimentos de Koji e Sasuke(inconscientes) e depois os de Sakura. Mas se surpreendeu ao ver que os dois tem Selos diferentes que emitem Chakra Maligno._

_Ray e Saphire trouxeram madeira e água(numa bolsa),enquanto que Naruto e Aka instalaram armadilhas básicas(de pedras e madeiras ponteagudas) e de papéis-bomba._

Kasumi: -Eu já cuidei dos ferimentos deles Sakura-san.(pensando): -Mas ainda estou preocupada com esses Selos que eles tem.

Sakura(triste): -Arigatô Kasumi-chan.

Naruto(se aproxima): -Já instalamos as armadilhas em volta do acampamento.

Ray(se aproxima): -E temos madeira e água suficiente pra essa noite.

Aka-Youko: -Então nós três vamos voltar em seus corpos.

Byaku-Youko: -Mas estaremos alertas e avisaremos do perigo que surgir.

Saphire: -Com ceretza o inimigo virá atacar de noite,então seremos seus olhos durante o sono.

Ray: -Arigatô Saphire-sama.

_Os três Kitsunes somem em explosões de fumaça._

Naruto: -Agora você pode nos contar o que aconteceu Sakura-chan.

Sakura: -Hai...

_Sakura contou tudo sobre a luta que ela Sasuke e Koji tiveram com a gennin de Kusagakure,que na verdade é **Orochimaru**. Ao ouvir esse nome,Ray ficou sério e explicou a eles que Orochimaru é um dos **Três Sannins Lendários de Konoha**,e que abandonou a Vila para iniciar sua busca por novos Jutsus e ambição de poder. Isso o tornou um Nukenin altamente perigoso. Sakura se assustou com isso e ficou preocupada com o que pode acontecer com Sasuke e Koji. Ela também contou que os subordinados de Orochimaru chegarão para enfrentar Sasuke,e se haver uma chance,até irão matá-lo._

_Cientes da situação,o Time Nove tomou sua decisão:_

Naruto: -Não vamos deixar que eles encostem um dedo em Sasuke em você Sakura-chan,e no Koji. -Nee-chan,Ray e Eu,vamos protegê-los dos subordinados de Orochimaru.

Sakura(emocionada): -Verdade?

Kasumi: -Claro Sakura-san. -Não deixaremos que te façam mal e nem aos seus companheiros.

Ray: -Koji é meu rival e também meu amigo. -Não permitirei que esses servos de Ororchimaru tentem matá-lo.

Naruto: -E vamos ajudá-los a conseguir outro pergaminho da terra. -Pode confiar na gente,Sakura-chan.

_Sakura não contem as lágrimas e por impulso,envolve Naruto num abraço apertado,como se uma irmã precisasse de proteção de um irmão mais velho._

Sakura(chorando): -Arigatô Naruto,Kasumi-chan,Ray-kun!

Naruto(sorrindo): -Sakura-chan...não chore mais.

Kasumi: -A gente nunca deixa nossos amigos em dificuldade e sofrendo.

Ray: -Isso mesmo. -Somos Ninjas de Konoha,e sempre nos ajudamos um ao outro.

Sakura(limpa seu rosto das lágrimas): -Arigatô...

Ray: -Hoje eu farei o turno da noite. -Vocês podem dormir tranquilamente.

Naruto: -Tá certo,mas depois você me chama para eu te substituir.

Ray: - Hai.

_Comforme a noite chegava,alguns times já foram desclassificados da Prova,antes mesmo do prazo de término,pois acabaram abrindo um dos pergaminhos,exceto os Quatro Times Novatos de Konoha,o Time Onze,o Time Suna,o Time do Kabuto,e o Time de Otokagure(servos de Orochimaru)._

_**Na Torre Central:**_

_Anko ainda sentia dores do** Jyuuin (Selamento Amaldiçoado) **em seu pescoço (que havia recebido de Orochimaru,quando era aprendiz dele),mas já estava melhorando. Até que um Chunnin-examinador trouxe um vídeo que imediatamente,mostrou as imagens gravadas na entrada da Torre,duas horas atrás,do Time Suna,que completou a Prova Chunnin em menos de Uma Hora. Isso surpreendeu Anko e os Ninjas ANBU,pois sabiam que a Floresta da Morte é um terreno extremamente grande,que levaria muitos dias para chegar á Torre,escondendo muitos perigos e trilhas que podem fazer qualquer um até um Ninja se perder facilmente. o mais surpreendente é que dos três membros do Time Suna,Gaara é o que ficou mais ileso,sem nenhum ferimento,e nem uma sujeira em sua roupa. Mas seus olhos mostrados no vídeo,revelam muito ódio no fundo de seu coração._

_**No Acampamento do Time Sete/20:00 Hs da Noite:**_

_Ray fica sentado no alto do galho da arvore,olhando a área em volta. Dentro do acampamento,Sakura conversa com Kasumi:**  
**_

Sakura: -Kasumi-chan.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Sim Sakura-san?

Sakura: -Eu queria pedir se você pode...cortar meu cabelo,deixando um pouco curto,como o seu.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Claro Sakura-san. -Adoraria mudar o corte de seu cabelo.

_Kasumi pega uma kunai e começa cortar o cabelo de Sakura,deixando-a do jeito que pediu._

Kasumi: -Mas você não disse uma vez,que o Sasuke-san gosta de meninas com o cabelo comprido?

Sakura: -Disse sim,mas eu decidi mudar meu visual.(triste) -E durante esses meses,eu sempre fiquei atrás do Sasuke e do Koji. -Parece que de longe eu sou a mais fraca do meu Time.

Kasumi: -Isso não é verdade Sakura-san. -Você nunca foi e jamais será fraca. -Quando vocês treinaram com a gente no País das Ondas,você mostrou um alto controle do seu Chakra,e isso te possibilitou a aumentar seu golpes e chutes de Taijutsu,além disso,sua habilidade em neutralizar genjutsus surpreendeu o Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura: -Mas eu não fui capaz de deter aquele Genjutsu do Orochimaru. -Senti muito medo quando vi a morte de perto. -Até Sasuke-kun ficou mais assustado.

Kasumi: -Mas isso não impediu o Sasuke-san de reagir e lutar contra Orochimaru. -E Koji o ajudou a se livar do medo. -Mas você também é o membro mais importante do Time Sete.

Sakura: -Você acha isso,Kasumi-chan?

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Tenho certeza Sakura-san. -E se você permitir,eu posso ensiná-la a usar **Iryo-Ninjutsus_(Técnicas Ninja Médica)_**,que será muito útil pra você numa batalha e até mesmo salvar seus parceiros.

_Sakura não sabe o que dizer,ao ver o quanto Kasumi se mostra muito gentil e amiga nas horas difíceis._

Sakura(chorando): -Você está sendo tão amiga comigo,não só você,como também o Naruto e o Ray. -Vocês sofreram muito quando eram pequenos. -Eu os vi sendo hostilizados pelos moradores de nossa Vila,e não pude apoiá-los,por não conhecê-los muito. -E agora vocês estão nos ajudando,depois de nos tornarmos Gennins. -Eu prometo que vou retribuir pelo que estão fazendo por mim,pelo Sasuke-kun e pelo Koji.

Kasumi(feliz): -Ah Sakura-san,se você chorar eu vou acabar chorando também. -O que aconteceu comigo,com o Nii-chan e com o Ray está no passado. -E agora vamos pensar no presente. -Então,você quer que eu te ensine Iryo-Ninjutsu?

Sakura(feliz): -Hai. -Eu quero sim Kasumi-chan. -Mas como ainda estamos na Segunda Fase da Prova Chunnin,será melhor esperarmos para quando tivermos tempo.

Kasumi: -Claro Sakura-san.

_Naruto olha para o Jyuuin no pescoço de Sasuke,e para o Gogyou Fuuin na testa de Koji,até que Aka-Youko fala em sua mente:_

[Aka-Youko: -Não há dúvida de que foi Orochimaru que implantou esses Selos em Sasuke e Koji,pois eu conheço esses Fuuinjutsus.]

[Naruto: -Já viu esses selos alguma vez?]

[Aka-Youko: -Sim. -Foi há muito tempo,quando eu e minhas irmãs eramos um só Bijuu de Nove Caudas: A Kyuubi no Youko;fomos selados em **Mito Uzumaki,**a Esposa do **Shodaime Hokage - Hashirama Senju**. -Ela era especialista em Fuuinjutsus,e foi a criadora do Gogyou Fuuin -Selo de Cinco Elementos,que está na testa de Koji. -Ele serve para desequilibrar a conexão e controle do Chakra do indivíduo,e também,bloqueando algumas Kekkei Genkais,como o Avatar Mode por exemplo. -Mas também serve para quebrar nossa sincronização de Chakra,se fossemos atingidos por esse Selo.]

[Naruto: -E esse selo no pescoço de Sasuke?]

[Aka-Youko: -Na verdade,é parte de uma Enzima tirada da Kekkei Genkai de um indivíduo de um Clã conhecido como: **Tenpin(Equilíbrio)**. -Seus Membros perdem o controle de sua personalidade Maligna,e transformam-se em Demônios com instinto de matar e destruir,com um Poder que se iguala ao poder de um Bijuu de Uma ou Duas Caudas. -Orochimaru deve ter um ninja desse tipo,e encontrou uma forma de espalhar essa enzima em suas cobaias. -Se ele fez isso com Sasuke,aposto que deve ter mais pessoas que tem esse Selo.]

[Naruto: -Então esse Selo pode consumir a Alma do Sasuke,tornando-o num Demônio?]

[Aka-Youko: -Exato. -Esse Selo libera Chakra Maligno,que faz com que o portador ganhe mais poder,mas também aumenta sua vontade de matar. -Quanto mais o portador usar esse poder,mais sua mente é tomada pelo ódio e desejo de sangue,e sua consiência deixa de existir. -E o pior,é que se seu corpo não suportar esse Chakra Maligno,correrá o risco de morrer.]

[Naruto(sério): -Mas isso é muito grave para o Sasuke. -Há uma maneira de removermos esse selo?]

[Aka-Youko: -Isso você deve consultar o pergaminho do Clã Uzumaki,pois nele contém as informações necessárias sobre a remoção do Jyuuin no seu amigo -Mas para evitar que esse selo domine Sasuke,você deve usar o Jutsu: **Fuuja Houin(_Supressor do Mal_)**. -Assim o Jyuuin no pescoço de Sasuke não irá causar dor a ele.]

[Naruto: -Entendido. -Farei isso agora mesmo]

_Naruto carrega Sasuke(inconsciente) até um canto de terra,e começa a desenhar um círculo de inscrições de Selamento. Sakura e Kasumi vão até ele._

Sakura: -O que você vai fazer,Naruto?

Naruto: -Aka-Youko me disse que essa marca no pescoço de Sasuke é um Selo que transforma a pessoa num Demônio com instinto de matar. -E para que isso não aconteça com ele,vou usar um Jutsu que vai impedir isso.

Kasumi: -Entendo Nii-chan. -Assim ele não vai perder a consiência se essa marca estiver ativa.

_Naruto tira camisa de Sasuke e faz um corte no dedo,deixando sair sangue e começa a escrever alguns kanjis com sangue em volta do Jyuuin do pescoço de Sasuke,até as costas e no peito dele. Em seguida Naruto deita Sasuke de lado e ao fazer Dez Selos de mão,ele toca no Jyuuin dizendo:_

Naruto: -**Fuuinjutsu - Fuuja Houin _(Técnica de Selamento - Supressor do Mal)_**!

_As inscrições do círculo e os kanjis de sangue feitos por Naruto,brilham intensamente,se unindo em forma de Selo Circular em volta do Jyuuin de Sasuke._

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Nossa. -Isso foi rápido. -Acho que é porque Sasuke ainda está inconsciente,e se estivesse acordado,ele sentiria uma dor terrível.

Sakura: -Ele vai ficar bem Naruto?

Naruto(faz sinal positivo): -Com certeza Sakura-chan. -Com esse Selo novo,Sasuke não sentirã mais os efeitos do Jyuuin. -Amanhã ele vai acordar,mas com uma dorzinha no ombro,por causa do Selo que fiz.

Kasumi: -O melhor é que esse Selo foi feito com sangue Uzumaki,e isso vai converter o Chakra Maligno do Jyuuin em Chakra Normal,aos poucos. -Se fosse feito com sangue de outro Ninja,mesmo um Jounnin,esse Selo perderia força se Sasuke ativasse o Jyuuin.

Naruto(limpa seu dedo com um pano.): -Tem razão Nee-chan.

_Naruto carrega Sasuke de volta ao acampamento._

Sakura(olha para Koji): -E esse selo na testa de Koji?

Kasumi: -Parece que impede que Koji ative seu Avatar Mode. -É conhecido como Gogyou Fuuin - Selo de Cinco Elementos. -Mas eu conheço um Jutsu que vai desfazer isso na testa do Koji.

_Kasumi libera Chakra nos cinco dedos e libera cinco kanjis dos elementos: **Fogo(Ka)-Água(Sui)-Terra(Do)-Vento(Fuu)-Eletricidade(Rai)**._

Kasumi: -**Gogyou Kaiin (_Quebra do Selo de Cinco Elementos_)**!

_Kasumi toca na testa de Koji,desfazendo o Gogyou Fuuin._

Kasumi: -Prontinho. -Agora Koji-san pode usar seu Avatar Mode quando quiser.

Sakura(surpresa): -Nossa. -Como vocês sabem tanto de Fuuinjutsus desse nível?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Isso porque somos membros do **Clã Uzumaki**.

Sakura(espantada): -Clã Uzumaki? -Mas esse Clã é da **Uzushiogakure no Sato _(Vila Oculta do Turbilhão)_**,que foi destruída na Segunda Grande Guerra Mundial Ninja.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Como ainda não é hora de dormirmos,podemos contar a você sobre como descobrimos que somos desse Clã.

_Naruto e Kasumi contou tudo o que souberam dos Irmãos Kyuubis á Sakura,que estava muito surpresa,pois sabe que os dois também são filhos de **Minato Namikaze,o Yondaime Hokage de Konoha**,o que os torna também membros do **Clã Namikaze**._

_Quando chegou a hora de dormir,Ray continuou de vigia,enquanto Naruto,Kasumi e Sakura dormem perto de Sasuke e Koji._

_Não muito longe dali,o Time de Otokagure(Dosu;Zaku e Kin) observam de longe,o acampamento do Time Sete._

Zaku: -Parece que tem um Gennin vigiando o lugar.

Dosu: -Esperaremos ao amanhecer e atacaremos. -Sasuke Uchiha é quem devemos matar,pois são as ordens de Orochimaru-sama.

Kin: -Hai.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Lutas Preliminares da Segunda Fase.**


	12. Lutas Preliminares da Segunda Fase

**Cap.10: ****Lutas Preliminares da Segunda Fase.**

* * *

_**No Dia Seguinte/08:00 HS da Manhã:**_

_Em alguma parte da floresta,o Time Onze tomam uma dose de energético em latinha._

Neji: -Bom,acho que o descanso acabou. -Provavelmente outras equipes já conseguiram seus pergaminhos e vão para o local da Terceira Fase da Prova. -Antes de irmos também,vamos ver se há outros grupos que não estão atrás de nós.(ele joga uma kunai no chão). -Depois nos encontraremos nesse local e iremos para a Torre. -Entendido?

Tenten: -Como quiser.

Lee: -Entendido.

Neji: -Então vamos lá!

_Os três se separam em direções diferentes,movendo-se rapidamente pelos galhos das árvores._

_**Nisso/Acampamento do Time Sete:**_

_Naruto(em cima da árvore)abre os olhos,vendo que continua tudo quieto,mas ele sente três presenças de Chakra,que conseguiram passar pelas armadilhas feitas com pedras,madeiras ponteagudas,e papéis-bomba,que explodiram minutos atrás._

[Naruto: -Parece que eles estão aqui.]

[Aka-Youko: -Os servos de Orochimaru. -Eles são usuários em Oto Ninjutsu (_Técnicas Ninjas de Som_). -Mas o nível de Chakra deles é médio. -Se quiser,pode usar seu Doujutsu contra eles,Naruto.]

[Naruto: -Legal. -Então e chamarei o Ray para que ele cuide dos outros dois Ninjas de Otokagure.]

_Naruto salta do galho e chama seus companheiros:_

Naruto: -Nee-chan,Ray! -Acordem. -Eles estão aqui.

_Os dois e Sakura acordam,e já estão em alerta._

Ray: -São os servos de Orochimaru?

Naruto: -Exato. -Nee-chan,proteja a Sakura-chan e os outros. -Ray e eu vamos cuidar dos inimigos.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Hai,Nii-chan.

Ray(faz alongamento): -Hora de lutar.

_Ao sairem do acampamento,Ray e Naruto olham para cima,vendo a aterrisagem dos Ninjas de Otogakure: **Zaku Abumi,Dosu Kinta e Kin Tsuchi**._

Dosu: -Ora,ora. -Parece que tinha mais gennins fazendo vigia perto do Uchiha e do Nômade.

Naruto: -E vocês são os servos de Orochimaru. -Se acham que vão encostar um dedo em Sasuke e os outros,está enganado.

Ray: -Não somos como o Kabuto-san,que foi atingido pelo seu golpe que gerou uma Onda sonora. -Naquele momento,sabemos como é o estilo de luta de vocês. -Portanto se preparem.

Zaku: -Vocês se acham muito confiantes. -Mas cometeram o erro de nos subestimar. -Pois agora acabaremos com vocês.

Kin: -Daremos uma morte rápida,mas dolorosa.

Naruto: -Eu duvido muito. -São vocês que vão se dar mal. -Ray,eu cuido desse cara-de-múmia. -Você cuida dos outros dois.

Ray: -Hai.

Zaku: -Acha que pode contra nós dois?

Ray: -Eu não acho,tenho certeza.

Kin: -Vai se arrepender de ter dito essas palavras.

Ray: -Duvido,garota.

Sakura(preocupada): -Será que eles vão ficar bem?

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Com certeza Sakura-chan. -Apenas olhe e aprecie a luta.

_Naruto e Ray lançam shirikens contra os três ninjas,que se separam em direções diferentes. Ray vai atrás de Zaku e Kin,e Naruto vai atrás de Dosu._

_**Naruto vs Dosu:**_

Dosu: -Vamos ver como luta comigo garoto!

_Naruto ataca com golpes de Taijutsu,mas Dosu se defende com esquivas e ao tocar na cabeça de Naruto:_

Dosu(toca em sua Broca de Som do braço): -Esse é seu fim! -**Kyoumeisen _(Broca Vibratória de Som)_**!

_Ondas Sonoras emitem de seu Dispositivo do braço: **Broca da Melodia**;que tentam atacar a audição de Naruto,mas ele explode numa fumaça,revelando que era um tronco de madeira._

Dosu: -Kawarimi?

Naruto(aparece atrás de Dosu): -Como se eu fosse cair nesse truque. -Tome isso!

_Naruto atinge Dosu com um soco forte no rosto,que é arremessado para uns metros de distância,mas se recompôe e fica uma fera._

Dosu: -Maldito!

Naruto: -Agora é minha vez!

_Ele libera Chakra-Suiton na mão esquerda e Chakra-Fuuton na mão direira,e ao uni-las:_

Naruto: -**Gufuu Suika no Jutsu (_Técnica do Redemoinho de Água_)**!

_Um Grande redemoinho de Água vai em direção a Dosu,que foge entre as árvores,tentando escapar,mas é atingido em cheio e se colide com uma rocha,despedaçando-a com a força do redemoinho._

Dosu: -Aarrgh!

Sakura(impressionada): -Ma-Mas como o Naruto consegue fazer isso? -E ainda é um Ninjutsu Rank-A!

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Isso é apenas o começo,Sakura-san.

_**Ray vs Zaku e Kin:**_

_Ray ataca Zaku e Kin com rápidos golpes e chutes de Taijutsu,obrigando-os a se defender. Até que os dois saltam pra trás e Zaku mira seus braços para o Ray que nota que há buracos de vento nas mãos de Zaku._

Zaku: -Você já era: -**Zankuuha _(Onda De Som Cortante)_**!

_Ondas Supersônicas vão na direção de Ray,mas:_

Ray: -Essa você errou!(faz quatro selos de mão): -Kaoton - Goukaokyuu no Jutsu!

_Ray lança uma Grande Bola de Fogo Azul,que imediatamente se mistura com as ondas Supersônicas e vão contra Zaku e Kin._

Kin: -Essa não!

_Zaku toca as mãos no chão e usa suas Ondas,fazendo surgir um Muro de Terra que detém a Bola de Fogo azul,causando uma explosão estrondosa,que derruba as árvores._

_Depois do ataque,Kin vai pra cima de Ray,lançando kunais com fios de nylon (amarradas no cabo) contra Ray,mas ele se esquiva delas._

Kin: -Te peguei!

_As Kunais mudam de direção e envolvem Ray,imobilizando-o._

Kin: -Agora você está perdido.

Ray: -Você acha que me prendeu,mas veja isso.

_Ray usa seu Chakra nos fios de nylon,e imediatamente afetam o corpo de Kin que fica palarisada._

Kin: -Mas o que é isso? -Não posso me mexer!

Ray: -Essa é uma habilidade que copiei dos Membros do Clã Hyuuga. -Posso enviar meu Chakra contra meu inimigo,e imediatmente,afeta alguns de seus **Tenketsus _(Pontos de Chakra)_**,paralisando seus movimentos.

_Ele se livra dos fios de nylon,e usa sua Kekkei Genkai:_

Ray: -**Shouton - Hasshoukoryuu _(Elemento Cristal - Explosão do Dragão Cristalino)_**!

_Um Dragão de Cristal de forma atrás de Ray,e dispara agulhas de cristal contra Kin,mas Zaku fica na frente dela e usa o Zankuuha,bloqueando as agulhas. Ray pula sobre o Dragão de Cristal(quadrúpede alado),que voa pra cima,e em seguida concentra Chakra na boca._

Sakura(surpresa): -Essa é a Kekkei Genkai do Ray?

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Acertou Sakura-san. -Ele pode usar o Shouton _(Elemento Cristal)_,em forma de armas e até como transporte. -Mas ainda tem mais que Ray,o Nii-chan,e eu podemos mostrar durante a terceira fase da prova chunnin.

_De repente:_

Ray: -Segura essa: **Kaoton - Baku Ao _(Elemento Fogo Azul - Explosão Azul)_**!

_O Dragão dispara uma rajada de energia azul contra Zaku e Kin,que tentam fugir do ataque correndo rapidamente,e quando o ataque atinge o chão,uma Redoma Explosiva aumenta de tamanho,destruindo tudo que há no caminho,e os Ninjas de Otogakure são atingidos(não mortalmente,mas com ferimentos fortes)e batem de costas contra uma árvore._

Zaku: -Gaargh!

Kin: -Iarrgh!

_**Naruto vs Dosu:**_

_Dosu olha espantado seus companheiros sendo derrotados facilmente por Ray. Mas tenta se concentrar em sua luta com Naruto,que não dá moleza pra ele._

Naruto: -É melhor se preocupar com você mesmo.

Dosu: -Vocês não podem ser meros gennins. -Quem são vocês afinal?

Naruto: -Isso você descobrirá quando estivermos na Terceira Fase da Prova Chunnin. -Mas se ainda insiste em querer matar Sasuke,então eu não hesitarei em acabar com você!

Dosu: -Seu atrevido!

_Dosu concentra seu Chakra na Broca da Melodia (em seu braço),e soca o chão,causando uma avalanche de pedras e terra que vai contra Naruto,mas:_

Naruto: -Isso não é nada pra mim.

_De repente,o Corpo de Naruto é envolvido por uma Imensa quantidade de Chakra de Cor Azul-Celeste,que vira uma Redoma de Proteção,bloqueando o ataque de avalanche de pedras,e em seguida,gira feito um turbilhão._

Dosu: -Mas o que é isso?

Sakura(espantada): -Mas de onde vem essa Imensa quantidade de Chakra?

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Nii-chan se empolgou na luta e acabou mostrando a Kekkei Genkai de nosso Clã: **Uzu-Chakra_(Redemoinho de Chakra)_**!

Sakura: -Uzu-Chakra?

Kasumi: -Isso mesmo. -É um Poder que pode se igualar até mesmo de um Hokage. -Com essa Kekkei Genkai,os Uzumakis podem :**Gerar Chakra Infinitamente,para ser usado em batalhas,regenerar-se de ferimentos e doenças,situações do dia-a-dia,e outras coisas. -É um poder que desperta em situações de adrenalina e perigo**. -No treinamento que tivemos com nossos Bijuus-Senseis,Nii-chan e eu despertamos o Uzu-Chakra,em simulações e batalha.

Naruto(olha para suas mãos,que liberam mais e mais Chakra): -Uau! -Quanto Chakra. [-Ás vezes eu me espanto com essa Kekkei Genkai que herdei de minha mãe.]

[Aka-Youko(sorrindo): -Esse é o Poder que deu a fama aos Uzumakis. -Eles tinham grande poder de batalha,na forma dessa Kekkei Genkai. -E o melhor dela,é que não tem limite de Chakra.]

Dosu(pensando): -Sinto que não sou capaz de vencer esse garoto loiro. -Ele tem muito poder que pode superar até um Ninja de nível Kage. -Incluindo essa menina de cabelo ruivo e aquele garoto que derrotou meus parceiros. -Não esperava por esse elemento surpresa.

_Até que Dosu pega o pergaminho da terra,e coloca-o no chão,surpreendendo Naruto e os outros._

Dosu: -Vamos fazer um trato: -Eu lhe dou o pergaminho da Terra,e em troca você nos deixa ir embora.

Naruto: -Parece que compreendeu a situação que você e seus parceiros estavam tendo.(Naruto desativa seu Uzu-Chakra).

_Ray desfaz o Dragão de Cristal e se junta ao Naruto. Dosu carrega Zaku nas costas e Kin no braço._

Dosu: -Parece que os subestimamos. -Mas foi bom termos essa luta,pois sabemos que Sasuke Uchiha tem amigos interessantes. -Mas eu vou dar um aviso a todos vocês: -Na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos em combate,eu prometo,não fugiremos e nem nos esconderemos.

Ray: -Entendemos seu aviso. -E a gente não vai dar moleza pra vocês também.

_Antes que Dosu se retirasse,Sakura pergunta:_

Sakura: -Espere! -Me diga o que Orochimaru quer com o Sasuke? -E por quê logo ele?

Dosu: -Eu não sei! -Só nos mandaram que nos detivéssemos de Sasuke,e iriamos fazer isso,mas com esses três gennins a seu lado,é impossível de cumprimos essa ordem.(pensando): -Há muitas coisas que eu ainda desconheço.

_Dosu abandona o local com seus parceiros desmaiados._

Naruto(pega o pergaminho da terra e entrega-o a Sakura): -Aqui está Sakura-chan. -O pergaminho da terra.

Sakura(feliz): -Arigatô,Naruto. -E gomen, por tê-los atrasado sua ida á Torre Central.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Imagina Sakura-san.

Ray(sorrindo): -A gente não liga para o tempo de chegada á Torre. -Afinal,a gente conhece essa floresta de cima a baixo.

Sakura(espantada): -Hã? -Vocês já estiveram aqui uma vez?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Claro. -Foi quando tinhamos seis anos. -Nossos Bijuus-Senseis nos treinaram para adaptar ao local hostil da Floresta da Morte. -Tanto é que nos especializamos em sobrevivência.

Sakura(surpresa): -Puxa. -Então devem ter passado por muitas dificuldades quando estiveram aqui.

Ray: -Isso é verdade,mas não desistimos de nossos sonhos,e por isso conseguimos passar no teste dos Irmãos-Kyuubis.

_Pra surpresa deles,Sasuke e Koji abrem os olhos._

Sasuke: -Ugh! -O que houve? -Ahg! -Meu ombro dói!

Koji: -Onde a gente está?

Sakura(feliz/abraça os dois): -Sauke-kun! -Koji!

Sasuke: -Hei Sakura! -Isso dói!

Koji: -A gente tá com o corpo dolorido!

Sakura(sorrindo): -Gomen!

Sasuke(olha para os lados): -E onde está o Orochimaru?

Sakura: -Ele te mordeu no pescoço e colocou uma Marca estranha. -Depois ele desapareceu.

Koji: -Orochimaru? -Não me diga que...

Kasumi: -Acho melhor vocês escutarem a Sakura-san.

_Sakura contou Sasuke e Koji tudo o que aconteceu desde ontem e quando eles acordaram._

Koji(espantado): -Como é? -A gente tava lutando com o Orochimaru? -Então aquele selo que ele colocou em mim...

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Isso você não precisa se preocupar. -Eu removi aquele selo em sua testa,e agora você pode usar seu Avatar Mode quando quiser.

Koji(aliviado): -Puxa. -Arigatô Kasumi-chan.

Sasuke(olha para o Jyuuin do pescoço): -E esse selo circular sobre essa marca?

Naruto: -É um Selo Supressor do Mal. -Ele vai impedir que o Chakra Maligno do Jyuuin domine sua mente,tornando-o em um demônio assassino,sem consciência. -Eu o coloquei em você para que não sinta os efeitos mortais do Jyuuin. -E aos poucos,o Chakra Maligno se converterá em Chakra Normal,porém mais forte para que possa usá-lo em uma batalha.

Sasuke ficou surpreso por ver que Naruto tem especialidade em Fuiinjutsus.

Ray: -Depois que vocês se alimentarem das frutas que pegamos ontem,que tal irmos juntos para a Torre Central?

Koji(faminto por ver as frutas dentro do acampamento): -Legal.

_Os Seis sentam-se no acampamento,enquanto comem as frutas,enquanto Naruto conta sobre os servos de Orochimaru que foram mandados para matar Sasuke,Koji,e até a Sakura. Isso deixou os dois muito sérios e decididos a enfrentar Dosu,Zaku e Kin. E eles agradeceram Naruto e seus parceiros por terem ajudado a Sakura a cuidar deles._

_**Quinze Minutos Depois:**_

_Depois de conferir suas armas-ninjas,o Time Sete e o Time Nove estão prontos para continuar com o trajeto._

Naruto: -Bom,vamos lá pessoal! -Para a Torre Central!

Todos(Sasuke/Sakura/Koji/Kasumi/Ray): -Hai!

_Ambos se movem rapidamente entre as árvores,a caminho do local da Terceira Fase da Prova Chunnin._

_**Naquele Exato Momento/Dentro da Torre:**_

_O Time Oito chegaram e ficam numa sala de espera._

Kiba: -Beleza. -Prece que fomos os primeiros a chegar.

Shino: -Acho que não. -Eu senti a presença do Time Suna que tinham chegado antes da gente.

Hinata(faz carinho em Akamaru,na jaqueta de Kiba): -O mais importante, o Akamaru está bem? -Esse coitadinho ficou assutado o tempo todo.

Shino: -Falando nisso,o Akamaru sentiu o Chakra de Gaara. -O que ele queria dizer pra nós antes do Time Suna enfrentar o Time de Amegakure?

Kiba: -Bom,eu acho que ele queria dizer que aquele Ninja de Amegakure ia perder a luta para o ruivo de Suna. -E que íamos ter o mesmo fim se Gaara nos descobrisse. -Mas devemos agradecer ao Time do Naruto por ter aparecido naquela hora.

_Até que de repente,o Time Suna vai para outro salão de espera,e Gaara olha para o Time Oito,que ficam sérios,mas os ignoram e continuam andando._

Kiba(pensando): -O Jinchuuriki do Ichibi no Shukaku. -Devemos evitar de enfrentá-lo cara-a-cara,ou estaremos em grandes problemas.

_**Duas Horas Depois/De Volta a Floresta:**_

_Os Times Sete e Nove seguiram em frente,até avistarem a Torre._

Naruto: -Estamos quase chegando. -Mas ainda tem um problema.

Sakura: -Que problema?

Ray: -Os Ninjas-Cobradores.

Koji: -Ninjas-Cobradores?

Kasumi: -Eles são especialistas em observar as equipes que já tem seus pergaminhos,e tem o dever de desclassificar as equipes que usam seus pergaminhos em coisas erradas. -Por exemplo: Um Time marca um encontro com outro para fazer troca de pergaminhos;Tem aqueles que usam os pergaminhos para ambições próprias,para levar outros Times a armadilhas e assim tirá-los da prova. -Nós já os encontramos uma vez quando treinávamos sobrevivência na floresta.

Ray: -Por isso devemos estar alertas.

_Mas ao chegarem na metade do caminho,Naruto e os outros notam que não conseguem seguir em frente._

Ray: -Parece que estamos num Genjutsu.

Koji: -Qual é a deles afinal?

Kasumi: -Devem estar querendo nos cansar,para quando estivermos de guarda baixa,e assim nos derrotar. -Mas eles não sabem que eu,Nii-chan e Ray podemos neutralizar qualquer genjutsu.(sorrindo): -Ray-kun,é com você.

Ray(sorrindo): -Deixa comigo.[-Saphire-sama?]

[Saphire(sorrindo): -Fique á vontade Ray-kun.]

_Ray concentra o Chakra de Saphire,fazendo seus olhos ficarem Azuis (com a Pupila em Vertical) e faz um selo de mão(-Kai!),neutralizando o Genjutsu. Até que surgem entre as árvores,**40 Bunshins(Clones) de Ninjas de Amegakure no Sato(com roupas pretas)**,que se preparam para o ataque._

_Quando a luta começa,não dura nem três minutos,pois Naruto e Sasuke derrotaram os verdadeiros Ninjas de Amegakure(que estavam escondidos no subsolo,controlando os Bunshins)._

_E finalmente chegam á **Torre central da Floresta da Morte**,onde há várias portas de entrada._

Koji: -Finalmente chegamos.

Sakura: -Será que os outros times conseguiram chegar também?

Naruto: -Posso sentir alguns Chakras lá dentro. -E a maioria são de nossos amigos:Shikamaru,Chouji e Ino;Kiba,Hinata e Shino;Lee,Neji e Tenten. -Já o restante é do Time de Suna,dos Servos de Orochimaru,e do Time do Kabuto.

Kasumi(feliz): -Que bom. -Então cada time entra numa porta. -Essa tem o número 9. -Então vamos entrar por ela.

Koji: -E a gente entra na porta 7. -Nos vemos lá dentro.

Ray(sorrindo): -Certo.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Boa sorte pra vocês.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Arigatô. -Para vocês também.

Sasuke: -Ei Naruto.

Naruto: -Hum?

Sasuke(sorrindo): -Você é um dos que eu mais quero enfrentar. -Por isso,não perca pra ninguém.

Naruto(sorrindo/sinal posistivo): -Pode deixar Sasuke. -E vê se não dê moleza pros outros!

_O Time Nove entra na Porta 9,e o Time Sete entra na porta 7. Naruto,Kasumi e Ray estão numa sala onde na parede há uma mensagem,com duas palavras faltando e Ray a lê:_

Ray: -**Se lhe falta " ", busque sabedoria,e fique preparado. Se lhe falta " ", busque as batalhas, procure desenvolver-se. Se você possue " " e " " você pode ser bem sucedido mesmo nas missões mais perigosas." Sandaime Hokage**.

Kasumi: -É um poema relacionado com o Treinamento Shinobi. -E como falta duas palavras,pode estar relacionado com os Pergaminhos do Céu e da Terra.

[Byaku-Youko: -Absolutamente certo Kasumi-chan. -Nessa mensagem,podemos acrescentar as palavras Céu e Terra,e ficará assim:

- Se lhe falta "Céu", busque sabedoria,e fique preparado. Se lhe falta "Terra ", busque as batalhas, procure desenvolver-se. Mas se você possue "Céu" e a "Terra" você pode ser bem sucedido mesmo nas missões mais perigosas." Sandaime Hokage.]

[Kasumi: -É mesmo Byaku-sama.]

[Aka-Youko: -Então essa é a hora de vocês abrirem os pergaminhos.]

[Naruto: -Hai.]

_Naruto segura o pergaminho do Céu,e Kasumi segura o pergaminho da Terra. Mas quando eles abrem-nos,Ray fica sério ao ver as inscrições marcadas nos dois pergaminhos._

Kasumi: -Mas isso é...

Ray: -São **Jiku-Kuchyiose _(Pergaminhos de Invocação)_**! -Joguem eles!

_Naruto e Kasumi jogam os pergaminhos longe,que liberam fumaça branca e em explosão aparece: **Amanda Gonçalves -Jounnin-ANBU**._

Kasumi(surpresa): -Amanda-sensei!

Amanda(sorrindo): -Olá Time Nove. -Conseguiram chegar aqui em pouco tempo,eu diria que levou um dia só. -Já que os outros Novatos chegaram mais ou menos em 24 horas. -Desta vez vocês e eles nos surpreenderam muito,já que para chegar a Torre,levaria uma semana.

Ray: -Tivemos que deixar o recorde da prova para ajudar nossos amigos do Time Sete,pois eles estavam em grandes apuros.

Amanda: -Eu sei da situação que eles passaram,quando lutaram com Orochimaru. -A Anko-san contou tudo ao Hokage-sama,que nos passou todos os acontecimentos.

Naruto: -Então ele já sabe que Orochimaru quer alguma coisa com Sasuke.

Amanda: -Pode ser,mas tem mais que ainda não sabemos sobre o retorno dele aqui em Konoha. -Mas vamos deixar esse assunto para depois da Terceira Fase. -Estou muito orgulhosa de vocês. -Manteram os pergaminhos em segurança,e não os abriram até que chegassem a Torre.

Kasumi(corada/sorrindo): -Arigatô Amanda-sensei.

Amanda(sorrindo): -Como chegaram em menos de uma semana,os times de outras vilas vão ficar perdidos na floresta da morte,mas depois de dois dias,os Chunnins-Rastreadores vão ajudá-los a sair de onde entraram,pois alguns dos participantes abriu um dos pergaminhos,e imediatamente foram nocauteados pelos próprios Jounnin de seus Times,o que significa a desclassificação deles.

Ray(gota): -Coitado deles. -Mas no ano que vem eles poderão fazer a Prova Chunnin denovo. -Mas sensei,e essa mensagem na parede? -Com que propósito o Hokage-sama a escreveu?

Amanda: -É para parabenizar os futuros chunnins que conseguiram ou ainda vão passar para a fase seguinte. -Cada Ninja tem diferênças que podem mudar o curso de uma Missão perigosa. -Por exemplo: -Se um Ninja for do tipo **Céu**,então deve trabalhar sua sabedoria e inteligência para quando houver missões que requer Estratégia e Decisões que pode levar o sucesso,ou até o fracasso. -Mas se for do tipo **Terra**,então o Ninja trabalhar sua condição física todos os dias,para melhorar seu Nível de Chakra,e ter sucesso numa batalha. -Mas se for dos dois tipos,então o Ninja estará destinado ao sucesso de uma missão muito perigosa.(sorrindo) -E se me permitem dizer,vocês três são dos dois Tipos,pois em pouco tempo,mesmo Gennin,alcançaram um nível de um Chunnin. -Mas devem mostra isso aos representantes de Vilas-Ninja e dos Lordes Feudais das Cinco Grandes Nações na terceira fase da Prova Chunnin.

Naruto(faz sinal posistivo): -Com certeza Amanda-sensei.

Ray(sorrindo): -Daremos o melhor de nós na terceira fase.

Kasumi(feliz): -E no futuro,seremos grandes shinobis,com o dever de manter a paz.

Amanda fica mais feliz com a determinação dos três.

Amanda: -Estou feliz por ser Sensei de vocês. -E estou curiosa para ver suas habilidades nessa terceira fase. -Agora vamos para a Área de luta da Torre,onde os outros Times estão reunidos.

Naruto/Kasumi/Ray: -Hai!

_O Time Nove saem da sala,e seguem em frente num corredor,até chegarem na área fechada de luta da Torre(onde há um Monumento de Mãos fazendo Selo),onde se encontram os Times lado a lado e enfileirados:_

**Sete - **_Sasuke,Sakura e Koji;_

**Oito -**_ Kiba(e Akamaru),Hinata e Shino;_

**Dez - **_Shikamaru,Ino e Chouji;_

**Onze - **_Neji,Lee e Tenten;_

**Suna - **_Gaara,Temari e Kankurou;_

**Oto -**_ Dosu,Zaku e Kin;_

**Time Kabuto - **_Kabuto,Yoroi Akado e Misumi Tsuguri._

_Em frente a eles estão o Hiruzen(Sandaime Hokage),Anko,Ibiki,Iruka,e atrás deles os Jounnins dos Times: Kakashi;Kurenai;Asuma;Gai;Baki(Jounnin do Time Suna)E um Jounnin de Otogakure**(Orochimaru,disfarçado)**. O Time do Kabuto é o único que não possue Jounnin._

_**Naruto,Kasumi e Ray** se juntam ao lado do Time Sete na frente,enquanto Amanda se junta aos Jounnins._

Hiruzen(pensando): -Incrível. -Esses Novatos cumpriram a Segunda Etapa da Prova em dois dias. -Nem mesmo os Ninjas mais experientes poderiam fazer tal coisa como essa.(fala ao Gennins): -Muito bem,já que vocês completaram a Segunda Fase em pouco tempo,então daremos início a Terceira Fase,mas antes devo explicar que agora,cada um de vocês carrega o orgulho de suas Vilas,e a partir de agora serão simulações de guerra. -Uma luta de vida ou morte que coloca em jogo o futuro de seu sonho e de representar sua Vila-Ninja. -Já que virão representantes de suas vilas e os Lordes Feudais das Cinco Grandes Nações.

_De repente,um Chuunin-Examinador surge ajoelhado em frente a Hiruzen._

Chunnin: -Grande Hokage,por favor,antes deixe-me apresentar. -Sou **Hayate Gekyou - Examinador da Terceira Fase**.

Hiruzen: -Pois que seja. -Você tem minha autorização.

Hayate: -Arigatô.(ele olha para os Gennins): -Tenho uma coisa que quero que façam,antes de terceira fase. -Cof,cof,cof,cof,cof!

[Ray: -Ele tem câncer em estágio avançado. -Incrível como ele ainda pode ficar de pé e falar normalmente,mesmo tendo uma doença grave.]

[Saphire: -É assim que é o Nível de Chuunin e Jounnin. -Eles tem a vontade de lutar por Konoha.]

Hayate: -Para começar,sei que alguns de vocês estão ainda cansados depois de passarem na Floresta da Morte.** -**Mas aquele que querem continuar,então irei realizar um **Torneio Preliminar da Segunda Fase**.

_A notícia pega todos de surpresa(exceto Gaara)._

Hayate: -Como o Hokage-sama disse,virão os Lordes Feudais e os representantes das Vilas-Ninajs. -E para que eles apreciem um espetáculo nas semifinais da terceira fase,iremos classificar aqueles que vencerem as lutas que vamos começar,pois como aqui temos um número quase grande de ninjas que se classificaram,é necessário fazer esse Torneio. -Mas quem não se sentir capaz de continuar,que erguam o braço e eu direi que estão dispensados. -Seu nome ficará na ficha e poderá fazer a prova chunnin no ano que vem. -Alguém quer desistir?

_Nenhum dos Gennins levanta o braço,até que um deles se entrega: **Kabuto**._

Naruto: -Hã?

Kabuto(sorrindo): -Tudo bem,você me convenceu. -Eu desisto.

Gaara(pensando): -Covarde.

Hayate(olha a ficha): -Hum,Kabuto Yakushi não é? -Muito bem,então está dispensado.

Kabuto: -Obrigado.

Naruto(chateado): -Mas Kabuto? -Por quê isso? -Eu pensei que a gente ia lutar!

Kabuto: -Desculpe Naruto. -Mas meu corpo não aguenta mais. -Desde aquele encontro com o Time de Otogakure,eu não tenho a audição do ouvido esquerdo. -E na floresta,lutei com Ninjas de Kirigakure,e meu time teve que ficar de viga a noite toda. -E agora ter de lutar denovo,sem nenhum descanso,não dá pra mim aguentar isso,pelo menos agora não. -Desejo boa sorte a vocês.

_Kabuto passa perto de Yoroi,e ambos conversam em sussurro:_

Yoroi: -Kabuto,o que está fazendo? -Esqueceu as ordens de Orochimaru?

Kabuto: -Agora essa é sua chance Yoroi.

Yoroi: -Hum?

Kabuto: -Você sempre quis estar um passo a minha frente. -Mostrar o seu valor como ninja. -Estou lhe dando essa chance. Aproveite-a.

Yoroi: -Como quiser,mas vou avisando: -Não fique convencido só por quê é o preferido do Orochimaru.

Kabuto(sorrindo): -Eu vou me lembrar disso. -Boa sorte.

_Kabuto caminha para fora da Área de lutas._

Hayate: -Bom,alguém mais quer desistir?

Sakura(pensando): -Será que eu devo...

Sasuke(olha pra Sakura): -Sakura,sei o que está pensando em fazer,mas não se preocupe comigo. -Gráças ao Naruto,essa marca em meu pescoço não vai me causar problemas.

Sakura: -H-hai.

Sasuke: -Além disso,essa é a oportunidade de provar que posso superar os candidatos que estão aqui. -É meu primeiro passo como um Vingador. -Mas não só eu,como você e o Koji também querem vencer seus rivais. -Então espero que não dê moleza pra Ino.

_Sakura ficou surpresa por Sasuke estar dando apoio a ela quando for lutar com Ino,e agradece com um sorriso._

Sakura: -Arigatô Sasuke-kun. -Eu vou me esforçar,e vencerei a Ino.

Koji(sorrindo): -Esse é o espírito.

Hayate(vê que ninguém vai desistir): -Muito bem,então daremos início ao Torneio Preliminar de lutas da Segunda Fase. -Anko.

_Anko acena com a cabeça e se comunica num fone de ouvido:_

Anko: -Abram o Painel do Monitor.

_Um Monitor Grande surge na parede atrás do Monumento de mãos._

Hayate: -Naquele monitor irá aparecer os nomes dos oponentes de forma aleatória. -Quando os dois nomes aparecerem,adremos início a primeira luta das preliminares.

_Todos olham para a Monitor que mostra nomes em grande velocidade,como se fosse uma roleta. Todos ficam apreensivos até que aparecem os nomes: **Yoroi Akado vs Sasuke Uchiha**._

Sasuke(rindo/pensando): -Hum. -Eles não perdem tempo. -Ou perdem?

Yoroi(pensando): -He. -Eu não poderia pedir mais nada que isso.

Hayate: -Venham até o centro por favor.

_Os Dois ficam de frente um pro outro e Hayate entre eles._

Hayate: -Vamos começar com a primeira luta das preliminares: **Yoroi Akado vs Sasuke Uchiha**. -Alguma objeção?

Yoroi: -Não.

Sasuke: -Nenhuma.

Sakura(pensando): -Você consegue Sasuke-kun.

Koji(pensando): -É hora de mostrar a força de seu Clã,Sasuke.

Naruto(pensando): -Vença essa luta Sasuke,pois eu quero te enfrentar nas Finais.

Kasumi(sorrindo/pensando): -Isso vai ser legal.

Ray(pensando): -Sasuke,é hora de mostar a todos o resultado daquele treinamento,que damos a você,a Sakura e o Koji.

Ino(pensando): -O Sasuke parece mais feroz e sombrio. -Mas está mais determinado também.

Lee(pensando): -Sasuke Uchiha,boa sorte!

Neji(pensando): -Agora vamos nos sentar e ver o que acontece.

Zaku(pensando): -Pena que não pude lutar com ele.

Hayate: -Os outros participantes,esvaziem a área e vão para o piso superior.

_Todos os gennins começam a subir as escadas,seguidos por seus Jounnins,exceto Kakashi que fica de lado para Sasuke e sussurra._

Kakashi: -Sasuke,esse selo que o Naruto criou vai impedir que a Marca em seu pescoço se ative.

Sasuke: -Eu sei. -E devo agradecer a ele mais tarde. -Posso usar meu Sahringan sem temer essa marca.

Kakashi: -Mesmo assim,tenha cuidado com seu oponente. -Se chegar em um risco extremo,terei que entrar e parar a luta. -Boa sorte.

_Kakashi se junta a Sakura e Koji e sobem as escadas._

Sasuke(pensando): -Bom,é hora de começarmos essa luta.

Hayate(anuncia): -Esse é a Primeira luta das preliminares: **Yoroi Akado vs Sasuke Uchiha**. -Podem começar!

_Sasuke começa seu ataque com shurikens,mas Yoroi se esquiva sem problema._

Yoroi: -Que infantil!

_Mas Sasuke surge atrás dele,o derruba com uma rasteira,e agarra seu braço com força,prestes a quebrá-lo._

Sasuke: -Você é que é infantil!

_De repente,Yoroi pega pela gola da camisa de Sasuke e sua mão absorve o Chakra dele. Sasuke se afasta,sentindo um pouco fraco._

Sasuke(pensando): -Como ele fez isso? -É algum tipo de truque.

Yoroi: -Desta vez eu vou tirar todo seu Chakra até não sobrar mais nada.

Jounnin de Otogakure/Orochimaru(pensando): -Sasuke,você verá que as habilidades de Yoroi serão desastrosas para você. -Ele pode sugar o Chakra do inimigo,e usá-la como fonte de energia em seus ataques.

_Yoroi vai pra cima de Sasuke e tenta atacá-lo com as mãos liberando Chakra,mas Sasuke se esquiva,procurando uma brecha para contra-atacar. Mas devido a velocidade do inimigo,Sasuke só pode desviar,e a cada toque que Yoroi tenta dar,sente seu Chkra diminuir._

Sasuke(pensando): -Cara. -Se eu não fizer alguma coisa,estarei perdido.

_Até de repente,ele olha para o Lee no piso superior,e teve uma idéia._

Sasuke(pensando): -Já sei!

Yoroi(corre contra ele): -Vou ensinar a nunca dar as costas para mim!

_Yoroi ataca,enquanto Sasuke se esquiva,até que de repente,ele some do nada e surge em baixo de Yoroi,que leva um chute no queixo,sendo lançado pra cima._

Sasuke: -Lá vou eu!

_Sasuke salta velozmente contra ele,deixando Lee surpreso._

Lee(pensando): -Esse é meu movimento!

Gai(espantado): -Que isso?

_(No Ar)_

Yoroi(olha atrás dele): -Isso é...**Konoha Kage Buyou (_Sombra da Folha Dançante_)**!

Sasuke: -Muito bem,eu admito que peguei esse movimento emprestado do Lee! -Mas a partir de agora,será tudo original!

_Sasuke aplica uma sequência de golpes,que faz Yoroi ser jogado contra o chão e quando estão prestes a cair:_

Sasuke: -Volta aqui,eu ainda não acabei!

_Ele atinge Yoroi com o calcanhar do pé dizendo:_ "-**Shishi Rendan (_Rajada de Leões_)**!"

Yoroi: -Gaahargh!

_Todos se surpreendem com o ataque de Sasuke,que é lançado a alguns metros,devido a força do golpe que deu. Yoroi fica inconsciente._

Hayate: -Como Yoroi Akado foi derrotado,o vencedor e classificado para a terceira Fase é **Sasuke Uchiha**!

Koji(alegre): -É isso aí Sasuke!

Sakura(feliz): -Conseguiu Sasuke-kun!

_Sasuke faz sinal positivo para seus parceiros e para o Time Nove._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Essa luta foi uma das melhores que Sasuke teve.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -É mesmo Nii-chan.

Ray: -E agora ele está classificado. -E ele nem precisou usar se Sharingan.

_Antes de deitar no chão,Sasuke é apoiado pela perna de Kakashi,que lê um livro._

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Hum. -Nada mal.

Sasuke(sorrindo): -Hum.

Lee(pensando): -Notável Sasuke. -Você usou meu movimento para lançar o inimigo no ar,e alterou-o para seu ataque próprio. -Deve ter coipado meu movimento com seu Sharingan,quando nos enfrentamos naquela hora.

Gai(pensando): -Esse garoto me lembra de você Kakashi,quando era jovem.

_Neji olha sério,vendo que irá ter uma luta interessante com Sasuke quando se classificar. Já Gaara se mostra tenso e agitado,ao ver a força de um Uchiha._

Kakashi(apóia Sasuke no Ombro): -Muito bem,vamos subir,pois a próxima luta irá começar.

_Kakashi leva Sasuke até seus companheiros._

Hayate: -Muito bem,agora daremos início a segunda luta das preliminares.

_O monitor mostra a roleta de nomes,e ao parar,todos se espantam com os nomes dos próximos participantes: **Ray Gonçalves vs Koji Nômade**._

Sakura(surpresa): -Nossa! -Koji e Ray vão lutar agora.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Isso vai ser legal.

Naruto(sinal positivo): -Ray,boa sorte.

Ray(sorrindo): -Valeu Naruto.

_Koji olha para Ray,e ambos mostram um olhar de determinação e rivalidade._

Ray: -Parece que esse é o momento de mostrarmos nossas habilidades.

Koji: -Concordo. -E aviso já que eu irei usar o Avatar Mode logo de início,portanto se prepare.

Ray: -Certo. -E eu usarei meu novo Poder que despertei na Missão do País das Ondas. -Se prepare também Koji.

_Ray e Koji saltam do piso superior e caem de pé na arena,andando para perto de Hayate,e ambos ficam de frente,se encarando._

Hayate: -A segunda luta das preliminares: **Ray Gonçalves vs Koji Nômade**. -Estão prontos?

Ray e Koji: -Estamos.

_Ray libera seu Shouton,fazendo aparecer nos braços: Lâminas de Cristal **(Shouton - Suishou Tou {Elemento Cristal - Sabre de Cristal de Jade})**_

_Koji pega seu Bastão de Luta-Nômade._

Amanda(pensando): -Eles farão combate de Taijutsu primeiro.

Shikamaru(pensando): -Essa luta vai dar no que falar.

Neji(pensando): -O confronto de dois dos Clãs muito fortes de Konoha. -Não perderei nenhum detalhe.

Hayate: -Podem começar!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Shougan vs Avatar Mode.**


	13. Shougan vs Avatar Mode

**Cap.11: Shougan vs Avatar Mode.**

* * *

**Arena de Luta da Torre:**

_Ray e Koji se posicionam para a luta,enquanto são observados pelos gennins participantes ao lado de seus Jounnins,e o Sandaime Hokage,junto com os Examinadores da Primeira e Segunda Fase da prova Chunnin(Ibiki e Anko)._**  
**

[Ray: -Saphire-sama. -Eu irei lutar com minhas próprias habilidades. -Por isso não precisa usar seu Chakra para me curar.]

[Saphire(sorrindo): -Como quiser Ray-kun. -Boa sorte em sua luta.]

[Ray: -Arigatô]

Koji(pensando): -Essa será uma de minhas maiores lutas. -Vou mostrar a força do Clã Nômade.

_De repente,ambos desaparecem num piscar de olhos._

(Piso Superior-1)

Kiba(espantado): -Ué? -Pra onde eles foram?

Shino: -Você já vai ver.

_De repente um estrondo é ouvido em cima,e todos se espantam ao ver que Ray e Koji surgem do alto,com suas armas colidino-se. Antes de cairem,,eles trocam rápidos golpes de Sabre de Cristal vs Bastão-Nômade,que causam faiscas em volta deles. Se distânciando,Ray usa um Ninjutsu:_

Ray: - **Shouton - Kesshou Rokaku Shuriken - Ranbu _(Elemento Cristal - Shuriken Hexagonal de Cristal - Devastação Dançante)_**!

_Ele lança várias shurikens de cristal(Forma Héxagono) das mãos contra Koji,mas ele gira seu bastão em alta velocidade,gerando um Casulo de Vento que o protege das Shurikens. Koji contra-ataca com rajadas de vento geradas de seu Bastão contra Ray,mas:_

Ray: -**Kaoton - Endan _(Elemento Fogo Azul - Míssil Flamejante)_**!

_Ray lança jatos de fogo azul da boca,que se chocam com as rajadas de vento,causando explosões intensas._

Koji: -**Fuuton - Renkuudan _(Elemento Vento - Tiros de Ar Comprimido)_**!

_Koji dispara Esferas de Ar contra Ray,que escapa com giros e saltos no ar._

_(Piso Superior-2)_

Kankurou: -Essa luta parece ser de um nível acima do esperado.

Temari: -Devemos ter cuidado se formos enfrentar esse Ray,ou os Irmãos Uzumaki.

Gaara(agitado): -Huurm...huurm.

Kankurou(olha pro Gaara/pensando): -Essa não. -Gaara está prestes a perder a cabeça.

_Ray e Koji não medem esforços. Ambos lutam com Taijutsu e Ninjutsu que deixa qualquer um de boca aberta,exceto Naruto,Kasumi e Amanda._

Hayate(pensando): -Se essa luta não tiver fim,terei que anunciar empate,e ambos não irão as Finais. -Mas deixarei que continuem lutando até ver o resultado.

_Cinco minutos depois, os dois se afastam,Ray e Koji trocam olhares de amizade._

Ray(desfaz as Lâminas dos braços): -Acho que isso é o fim do aquecimento. -O que acha de lutarmos pra valer agora?

Koji(guarda seu Bastão-Nômade): -Com certeza Ray.

_(Piso Superior-1)_

Tenten: -Como assim? -Tudo aquilo foi um aquecimento?

Amanda: -Agora é que vai começar a verdadeira luta. -Sugiro que olhem atentamente,não só o Koji,como também o Ray,pois ele vai mostrar uma coisa de deixá-los espantados.

_(Arena)_

Koji: -Vou ativar meu Avatar Mode.

_Koji fecha os olhos e se concentra,até que seu corpo emite um brilho branco-azulado e o Símbolo do Tornado-Nômade brilha em sua testa. Seu corpo é envolvido numa Esfera de Vento Muito forte,causando ventania que surpreende os participantes nos dois pisos superiores._

Ray(pensando): -Incrível. -Esse é o Avatar Mode,o Poder Supremo dos Nômades.

Koji/Avatar Mode: -Depois daquele treinamento que você e os Irmãos Uzumaki deram ao Time Sete,no País das Ondas,eu fortaleci minha Kekkei Genkai. -Agora vamos,me mostre o poder que você tem,além do Shouton.

Ray(sorrindo): -Com prazer.

_Ray fecha os olhos e ao fazer três selos de mão,seu Chakra eleva de força,deixando todos surpresos,e ao abri-los:_

Ray: -**Shougan _(Olho de Cristal)_**!

_Os Times Sete,Oito,Dez e Onze se surpreendem com a mudança dos olhos de Ray: **Gema Cromada Azul.**_

_(Piso Superior-1)_**  
**

Sasuke: -Mas que olhos são aqueles?

Sakura: -O Chakra do Ray aumentou muito depois que os olhos dele mudaram.

Kasumi: -Esse é o Doujutsu do Ray-kun. -O Shougan.

Neji: -Shougan?

Naruto: -Com esse Doujutsu,Ray pode copiar as Habilidades de outros Doujutsus,como o Sharingan,o Byakugan,e até o lendário Rinnegan. -Além de dar ao usuário, Visão de Longo Alcance,superior ao Byakugan; -Visão Noturna,podendo ver em qualquer ambiente; -E também pode ver a Rede de Chakra do Inimigo,podendo prever seus movimentos. -E uma vantagem de usar o Shouton em um Nível superior.

Amanda: -Esse é o poder especial de nosso Clã: o **Clã Gonçalves**. -Ray esperou muito para mostrar o Shougan nessa fase de lutas. -Agora veremos quem vencerá: Shougan ou o Avatar Mode.

Kakashi: -Então isso significa um grande estrago na arena,já que Koji e Ray não conterão sua força.

_(Arena)_

Koji/Avatar Mode: -Caramba. -Não imaginei que você tivesse um Doujutsu. -Então vamos ver como usa-o contra mim.

Ray: -Você vai ver.

_Koji/Avatar Mode começa seu ataque lançando Rajadas de vento potentes contra Ray,que se move a uma velocidade muito superior que a luz,escapando das rajadas._

Koji/Avatar Mode: -Mas o quê...

Ray/Shougan-On: -Meu Shougan pode aumentar minha velocidade e força,dependendo do nível em que meu adversário está. -Além de usar isso...

_Ray faz aparecer dezenas de **Shurikens de Cristal** de forma hexagonal,que ao mesmo tempo,liberam chamas azuis intensas._

Ray: - **Shouton - Kesshou Kyoudai Rokaku Shuriken _(Elemento Cristal - Shuriken Gigante de 6 Pontas)_**!

_As Shurikens Gigantes vão girando em direção a Koji/Avatar Mode._

Koji/Avatar Mode: -Isso não vai funcionar comigo denovo.

_Koji Avatar Mode gera um Tufão em sua volta de grande força,segurando as Shurikens Gigantes de Cristal,mas de repente,as Shurikens giram no eixo contrário,liberando chamas azuis que misturam-se ao Tufão._

Koji/Avatar Mode: -Epa!

_Koji escapa voando rapidamente,vendo o Tufão sendo engolido pelas chamas azuis que explodem,estraçalhando o chão da arena._

_(Piso Superior-Central)_

Hiruzen(pensando): -Essa é a primeira vez que vejo um confronto entre membros do Clã Gonçalves e do Clã Nômade.

_Koji/Avatar Mode vai pra cima de Ray,e ambos trocam golpes e chutes que causam ondas de impacto,que faz as paredes tremerem._

Ray/Shougan-On: -Você luta muito bem Koji! -Agora sei por quê seu Clã é conhecido pela dominação suprema do Fuuton!

Koji/Avatar Mode: -Eu digo o mesmo de você Ray! -O Clã Gonçalves possuem suprema habilidade com o Shouton,e até usam um Doujutsu!

_A luta parecia não ter fim,pois ambos trocavam golpes,chutes e ataques de cristal e vento que ninguém imaginou presenciar. Até que Ray disse:_

Ray/Shougan-On: -Desculpe Koji,mas é hora de encerrarmos essa luta!

Koji/Avatar Mode: -Eu concordo!

_Quando ambos tomam distância,Ray gera uma Lâmina de Cristal no braço direito,e Koji gera uma Esfera de Vento no punho direito._

_(Piso Superior-1)_

Naruto: -Ray vencerá essa luta.

Kasumi: -Tem razão Nii-chan.

_Essa resposta surpreendeu os outros Gennins._

Sasuke: -Como podem ter certeza disso?

Kasumi: -Apenas observem e entenderão logo.

_(Arena)_

_De repente,Ray e Koji correm um contra o outro em grande velocidade._

Ray/Shougan-On: -Oooaarrrrrh!

Koji/Avatar Mode: -Raaaaarrrh!

_(Piso Superior-1)_

Hinata(assustada): -Eles vão se matar!

Shino: -Não,não vão. -Acalme-se Hinata. -E veja atentamente.

_(Arena)_

_Ao se aproximarem,Ray ataca coma Lâmina de Cristal e Koji ataca com o Punho-Esfera de Vento,e ambos se chocam,causando uma luminosidade forte,seguido de uma explosão que surpreende todos. Hayate teve que se afastar(saltando pra trás) por conta do impacto da explosão. Três minutos depois,a fumaça se dicipa,e Hayate se espanta ao ver quem está estirado no chão,ferido levemente: **Koji Nômade**._

_(Piso Superior-1)_

Sakura(assustada): -Koji!

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Ele está bem Sakura-san. -Ray-kun evitou qualquer ponto vital de Koji-san durante o ataque.

_(Arena)_

_Ray surge de joelhos,um pouco cansado e com ferimentos leves._

Hayate(pensando): -Como ele conseguiu vencer o garoto-Nômade?

Ray(explica a Hayate): -Quando nos chocamos com nossos ataques,eu fiz minha lâmina de cristal emitir chamas azuis que aumentaram a força do golpe. -Koji também aumentou a força do golpe da esfera de vento,mas ele não percebeu que Kaoton se fortalece ao receber Fuuton. -E a combinação desses elementos gera grande poder de destruição,até para um Usuário de Fuuton. -Mesmo usando o Avatar Mode,ele recebeu o maior impacto,mas não sofreu ferimentos graves,pois usei o Shouton em seu corpo,que absorveu grande parte da explosão.

Koji(cansado): -Cara. -Essa você me pegou de surpresa. -Que vexame meu. -Arf!

Ray(sorrindo): -Pelo contrário. -Essa luta provou que nossas habilidades se fortalecem quando estão unidas por um objetivo maior. -Honrar nossos Clãs e proteger Konoha.

Koji(sorrindo): -Você tá certo. -Pena que essa luta já acabou pra mim.

Hayate(anuncia): -Como **Koji Nômade **não está em condições de continuar a luta,eu declaro **Ray Gonçalves **o vencedor da segunda luta das preliminares.

_Naruto e Kasumi comemoram a vitória de Ray,e Amanda fica contente com a luta. Sasuke e Sakura ficam tristes pelo Koji,mas sabem o quanto ele deu o seu melhor e Kakashi não podia estar mais feliz por presenciar uma luta entre dois membros de Clãs famosos no Mundo-Ninja._

_Ray ajuda Koji a se levantar,que se apóia no ombro de Ray,e saem da arena,subindo ao piso superior-1._

Tenten(repara no rosto sério de Neji/pensando): -No ano passado,Neji foi o primeiro a vencer uma luta das preliminares. -Agora quem venceu é Sasuke Uchiha,e na segunda luta,foi Ray Gonçalves. -Quando será que vai haver um confronto direto entre Neji com um deles?

Koji(senta encostado na parede): -Arigatô pela ajuda Ray.

Ray(sorrindo): -Foi um prazer Koji. -E não se preocupe,pois talvez em breve você se torne um Chunnin.

Koji(sorrindo): -Pode ser. -Mas ainda vou superar você um dia Ray. -Isso é uma promessa.

Ray(sinal positivo): -E eu não vou ficar atrás de você.

Ray retorna a seus amigos do Time Nove.

Kasumi(feliz): -Você foi incrível Ray-kun.

Naruto(alegre): -É isso aí. -Agora está classificado para as finais.

Ray(encabulado): -Arigatô Kasumi-chan,Naruto.

[Saphire: -Essa luta foi uma das melhores que já vi. -Meu parabéns Ray-kun.]

[Ray(corado): -Ah Saphire-sama. -Assim eu fico sem jeito.]

[Naruto: -E daqui a pouco será minha vez e da Nee-chan.]

[Aka-Youko: -Sei que vocês serão os vencedores de suas lutas.]

[Byaku-Youko: -E vou gostar muito de vê-la lutando Kasumi-chan.]

/Kasumi(sorrindo): -Eu darei meu melhor,Byaku-sama./**  
**

Koji(chateado): -Gomen Sakura,Sasuke,Kakashi-sensei. -Não consegui vencer o Ray.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Não fique assim Koji. -Você e o Ray deu a todos,uma luta incrível.

Sasuke: -E isso é uma coisa que não se vê todo o dia. -Até o Hokage e os outros ficaram de queixo caído quando você ativou seu Avatar Mode.

Kakashi(sorrindo): -E como o Ray disse,depois dessa luta,haverá uma chance de você ser um Chunnin. -Por isso,anime-se. -Estou orgulhoso de vocês.

Koji(alegre): -Arigatô,Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke(sorrindo): -Hum.

(Arena)

Hayate: -Agora vamos continuar com as preliminares.

_A Roleta de nomes do monitor gira,e ao parar,mostra os nomes:_

_**Shino Aburane vs Zaku Abumi**._

_Os dois descem as escadas e ficam frente-a-frente,perto de Hayate._

Hayate: -A terceira luta das preliminares: **Shino Aburane vs Zaku Abumi**. -Podem começar.

_(Piso Superior-1)_

Hinata: -Será que o Shino vai ficar bem?

Kiba: -Ele está muito bem Hinata. -Ele é a última pessoa aqui que pode me preocupar.

_(Piso Superior-2)_

Dosu(pensando): -Bem Zaku,derrotar esse Gennin vai ser moleza.

_(Arena)_

Shino: -Vejo que não se encontra em boas condições,com esses freimentos. -Se você me enfrentar do jeito que está,não vai me derrotar. -É melhor se render e cair fora.

Zaku: -Hunf. -É o que você acha? -Eu tenho Chakra suficiente para te vencer. -E vou mostrar agora!

_Zaku corre contra Shino,que se defende do golpe com um braço._

Shino: -Você não me venceria nem se estivesse em boas condições.

Zaku: -Pois então eu tenho péssimas notícias pra você! -Zankuuha!

_Shino é lançado pela Onda de som cortante,para alguns metros,deixando Kiba e Hinata espantados._

Zaku: -Hunf. -Brincadeira de criança.

_Mas para seu espanto,Zaku vê Shino se levantando,com poucas escoriações,e um zumbido de milhares de insetos são ouvidos._

Zaku(pensando): -Mas o que é esse zumbido?

_Ao olhar para Shino,Zaku nota que há insetos saindo de seu corpo,em grande quantidade._

Zaku(pensando): -Mas o quê? -Tem insetos saindo de dentro dele?

_E para seu espanto,surgem atrás de Zaku,centenas de insetos de cor negro,como um enxame._

Shino: -Esses são meus **Kikaichuu _(Insetos Parasitas)_**. -Eles são capazes de atacar o inimigo,e consomem todo seu Chakra. -E um enxame desses atrás de você,o dissecaria em menos de um minuto. -Você não pode vencer dois oponetes ao mesmo tempo. -Sua única chance é se dar por derrotado. -Mas se vier me atacar,meus Kikaichuus o atacarão por trás,e por outro lado,se os atacar,terá a mim para enfrentar. -Em todo caso,você está perdido. -É sempre bom ter uma carta na manga.(Shino faz um selo de mão)

_Zaku fica em situação delicada,até que sua mente se recorda do passado,quando se encontrou com Orochimaru,e lembra das palavras dele:_

_**"-Seja uma Arma minha,obedeça minhas ordens,e se tornará forte."**_

Zaku(furioso): -Você acha que isso vai me deter?

_Zaku mira seu braço para o Shino,e de repente,mira o outro para os Insetos._

Zaku: -É como você disse: -É sempre bom ter uma carta na manga! -Não é mesmo?

Shino: -O quê?

_(Piso Superior-2)_

Dosu(pensando): -Entendi o plano. -Zaku se fez de alvo para poder atacar esse garoto e os insetos ao mesmo tempo. -Assim ambos não terão como se proteger do ataque.

Zaku: -Tomem isso: Zankuuha!

_Mas de repente,as Ondas de Chakra de Som escapam pelas laterais dos barços de Zaku,que grita de dor_(-Aaaaargh!).

Dosu(espantado): -O quê?

Kin(assustada): -Não pode ser!

_Zaku olha para um dos braços e se espanta ao ver que saem Kikaichuus pelo buraco,e Shino aparece atrás dele._

Shino: -Enquanto você se distraiu com minha advertência,eu enviei meus amigos para tampar esses buracos de vento em suas mãos. -Nas duas,só como garantia. -Se uma carta na manga é boa,duas é bem melhor.

_Zaku se enfurece e tenta atacar,Shino,que acerta uma cotovelada no rosto dele,deixando-o inconsciente._

Hayate(anuncia): -O vencedor da Terceira Luta é **Shino Aburane**.

_(Piso Superior-1)_

Ray: -Shino soube aproveitar a fraqueza do oponente,e conseguiu a vitória. -Mesmo se Zaku estivesse em boas condições,estaria na mesma situação.

Naruto: -Também,cometeram o erro de enfrentar a gente lá na floresta.

_Shino sobe nas escadas e vai até seu time._

Hinata: -Hã...parabéns Shino.

Kiba: -É isso aí,uma vitória pra gente.

Shino: -Eu espero que vocês façam o melhor que eu.

Kiba(bravo/pensando): -Grrrr! -Tá se achando o fortão do time.

Akamaru(na jaqueta de Kiba): -Au,Au,Au!

_(Piso Superior-2_)

Dosu: -Em algum momento da luta,esse Shino fez com que seus insetos entrassem pelos buracos dos braços de Zaku,e quando Zaku ia usar seu Zankuuha,os insetos se juntaram,fechando a sáida dos buracos,e o Chakra dnão tinha como sair,então acabou saindo pelas laterais dos braços,causando um dano forte,resultando na imobilização dos braços.

Kin(espantada): -Isso fez com que Zaku acabasse perdendo a luta.

Dosu(pensando): -Mas se não fosse aquela luta que tivemos na floresta,Zaku teria vencido esse Shino. -Eu vou empatar o marcador por você Zaku.

_Depois que Zaku é levado a enfremaria:_

Hayate: -Agora vamos para a quarta luta das preliminares.

_A Roleta de nomes do monitor gira,e ao parar,mostra os nomes:_

_**Kankurou vs Misumi Tsurugi.**_

Kankurou(pensando): -He. -Finalmente é minha vez.

Baki(pensando): -Cuidado Kankurou. -Está subestimando seu inimigo mais cedo.

_Os dois vão ao centro da arena._

Hayate: -Vamos começar a quarta luta das preliminares: **Kankurou vs Misumi Tsurugi**.

Misumi: -Eu não sou ingênuo como o Yoroi. -Não me descuido nem na frente de garotos.

Kankurou: -Hunf.

Misumi: -Um aviso. -Assim que eu usar meu Jutsu,renda-se rápido -Eu prometo fazê-lo rápido e indolor.

Kankurou(tira a faixa das costas): -Engraçado,eu ia dizer a mesma coisa. -Mas não posso prometer que será indolor.

Hayate: -Comecem!

_Antes de Kankurou liberar sua Marionete,Misumi surge atrás dele e seus braços e pernas se tornam flexíveis,imobilizando Kankurou._

Misumi: -Essa é minha Kekkei Genkai. -Posso tornar meu corpo como um Elástico,podendo me esquivar de qualquer ataque físico,e ao mesmo tempo,imoblizar meu oponente.

Kankurou: -Grrrh!

Misumi: -Você está acabado.

_Suas mãos envolvem o pescoço de Kankurou,e rapidamente,Misumi quebra o pescoço de Kankurou. Todos ficam espantados com o que viram._

Hayate(pensando): -Será que quebrou o pescoço dele?

_(Piso Superior-2)_

Gaara(sério): -E o que tem demais em quebrar,quando na verdade ele não quebrou o verdadeiro.

Misumi se espanta quando a cabeça de Kankurou vira com o rosto descascando.

Misumi: -O quê?

Kankurou: -Agora é minha vez.

_Todo o corpo de Kankurou se descasca,revelando que na verdade é: a Marionete **Karasu**;que imediatamente,libera braços de madeira que prendem Misumi. E Dentro das faixas,o verdadeiro Kankurou surge,emitindo **Fios de Chakra** nos dedos, que controlam Karasu._

_Com um movimento de mão,Kankurou faz Karasu quebrar os ossos de Misumi,com um forte aperto_(-Gaaargh!).

Kankurou: -Com os ossos quebrados,você ficará mais flexível.

_Misumi cae no chão,sem como se mexer._

Hayate: -O vencedor da quarta luta é **Kankurou**.

_Ele retona a seus irmãos,enquanto os Iryo-Ninjas levam Misumi para a enfremaria._

_(Piso Superior-1)_

Koji: -Aquilo é uma marionete?

Sasuke: -Exato.

Kasumi: -Kankurou sabe usar o **Kugutsu no Jutsu (_Técnica da Marionete_)**. -Uma habilidade em controlar Marionetes como armas de luta em média distância.

Sakura: -E como a Shuriken,a marionete é uma ferramenta de luta básica.

Naruto: -Esses Ninjas de Suna são bem habilidosos com Marionetes,e no uso de Areia como o Gaara. -Ainda não vimos a habilidade daquela garota: -Temari.

Sakura(pensando): -Todos aqui tem bom controle do Chakra. -Mesmo com o treinamento que tive no País das Ondas,não sei se minhas habilidades podem me ajudar nessas preliminares.(fala com Sasuke e Koji): -Eu vou lavar meu rosto e volto já.

Koji: -Tá certo.

Sasuke: -Fique á vontade.

_(No Banheiro)_

_Depois de lavar o cabelo,Sakura lava seu rosto,e quando se seca,fica séria ao ver pelo espelho: Ino encostada na porta._

Ino: -Tá preocupada?

Sakura: -Ino.

Ino: -Você viu a luta do Sasuke,ele até desabou de cansaço. -Eu acho que você não tem chance de passar nessa fase.(rindo): -Eu acho melhor você desitir.

_Sakura seca seu rosto e olha nos olhos de Ino,com determinação._

Sakura: -Eu jamais desisitirei.

Ino: -Hum?

Sakura(passa por Ino): -Aliás,eu mal posso esperar pela minha vez.

_Sakura segue de volta para seus parceiros._

Ino(sorrindo): -Então veremos isso.

_Quando as duas voltam para seus parceiros,a roleta de nomes no monitor gira,e quando pára,ambas se espantam com o que viram:_

_**Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka**._

Koji(surpreso): -Ô louco.

Sasuke(pensando): -Essa é a chance da Sakura mostrar suas habilidades.

Naruto(pensando): -Sakura-chan. -Você consegue.

Ray(pensando): -Agora a coisa vai pegar fogo.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Hora de mostrar suas habilidades,Sakura-san.

_As duas ficam no centro da Arena,se encarando_.

Hayate: -A quinta luta das preliminares: **Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka**.

Ino(séria): -Eu nunca imaginei,que iriamos nos enfrentar dessa maneira. -Mas eu não vou facilitar pra você!

Sakura(séria): -Eu digo o mesmo!

_(Piso Superior-1)_

Shikamaru: -Quem diria que essas duas iriam se enfrentar tão rápido.

Chouji: -tenho a impressão de que essa luta vai ser no empate.

Asuma: -Pode estar certo Chouji,mas se olharem para a Sakura,verão que ela está diferente,de quando ela e Ino estavam na Academia.

_(Arena)_

Sakura(pensando): -Nós eramos amigas de infância,e ela me ajudou muito. -E sempre estive na sombra dela. -Mas agora,é hora de todos me olharem.

_Sakura desamarra a Bandana de seu cabelo,Ino percebe o que ela pretende e tira sua Bandana também._

Ino(sorrindo): -Eu entendo...Sakura.

_Ambas amarram as bandanas em suas testas(como todos os Ninjas usam)._

Sakura e Ino(pensando): -Desta vez vamos fazer o certo! -Uma luta justa! -Sem ressentimentos! -E eu vou vencer!

Hayate: -Se estão prontas,podem começar!

_De repente,as duas correm uma contra outra e dão se colidem num golpe,de punhos se colidindo,e ambas se afastam com o impacto._

_(Piso Superior)_

Lee: -Hã?

Shikamaru: -Hã?

_(Arena)_

_Sakura lança shurikens contra Ino,que se esquiva com saltos,mas é surpreendida quando Sakura aparece atrás dela,e se defende de um chute,mas sente uma força anormal nesse ataque e é lançada pra trás._

_(Piso Superior-1)_

Shikamaru(espantado): -Mas o quê?

Chouji: -Como foi que a Sakura conseguiu essa força,que estou sentindo de longe?

Ray: -Isso é só o começo rapazes.

_(Arena)_

_Sakura concentra Chakra nas mãos e pés,e corre pra cima de Ino,que também faz a mesma coisa,e ambas disputam numa sequência de golpes e chutes que causam tremores no chão,em volta delas. Mas Ino é atingida no rosto e lançada pra trás._

Ino(pensando): -Isso não pode estar acontecendo! -Como ela ficou tão forte assim?

Sakura(faz selo de mão): -Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

_Criando dois Clones,Sakura corre pra cima de Ino,que é obrigada a se defender dos ataques dela e dos clones. Até que Ino salta pra trás e abre um pergaminho e fazendo um selo de mão(-Kai),aparece um Conjunto de Rosas Envenenadas,que o segura nas mãos,e salta pra cima._

Ino: -**Hana Ninpou - Eadas Tedoura _(Arte Ninja da Flor - Mira Venenosa)_**!

_Girando seu corpo no ar(feito espiral),Ino lança uma Chuva de Flores Envenenadas contra Sakura que concentra seu Chakra no punho direito._

Sakura: -SHANARO!

_Com um golpe no chão,uma grande parede de rocha do chão é egruido,e Sakura se protege das Chuvas de Flores envenenadas. Mas ao notar o pólen venenoso se espalhando,Sakura salta pra trás e faz um selo de mão dizendo:_

Sakura: -**Kekkai-Chakra no Jutsu _(Técnica da Barreira de Chakra)_**!

_Uma barreira de Chakra a envolve,neutralizando o pólen venenoso que a envolvia._

_(Piso Superior-1)_

Neji:- Essa não é uma luta comum. -Se bem que duas garotas se enfrentando por motivos inúteis não é novidade pra mim.

Naruto(sério): -Hei! -Cuidado com o que você diz Neji! -A Sakura e a Ino não estão lutando só por causa do Sasuke. -Elas querem mostrar seu valor como Kunoichis. -Por isso elas colocaram as Bandanas na testa.

Tenten: -O Naruto-kun está certo Neji-kun. -Nós mulheres não colocamos apenas nossos sentimentos pessoais como desculpa numa luta. -Queremos provar que somos Ninjas que podem lutar por nossa Vila,e seguindo o Caminho-Shinobi,da forma correta.

Lee: -Mas é inareditável,a Sakura-san saber usar o Chakra daquele jeito. -Ergueu uma Parede de Rocha com um só golpe.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Sakura-san melhorou seu Controle do Chakra e sua força física,gráças ao treinamento que eu Nii-chan,e o Ray-kun demos a ela,o Sasuke-san e o Koji-san. -E depois ela aprendeu alguns Jutsus como o Kekkai-Chakra no Jutsu do Kakashi-sensei,e como neutralizar Genjutsus.

Ray: -Tenho certeza de que a Sakura se tornará uma Iryo-Ninja muito habilidosa.

_(Arena)_

Ino(cae de pé no chão): -Você ficou forte de repente. -Como fez isso?

Sakura: -Eu aprendi muita coisa a mais do que o controle do Chakra,e tudo foi gráças a meus amigos do Time Nove.

Ino(surpresa): -Naruto,Kasumi e Ray?

Sakura: -Isso. -Foi um Mês atrás,quando meu Time fez a Missão de Rank-C para A,no Páis das Ondas. -E soubemos que os Nukenins de Kirigakure eram muito fortes e não teríamos como derrotá-los. -Mas o Time do Naruto se ofereceu para nos treinar e fortalecer nosso Chakra,para aprender Jutsus com o Kakashi-sensei. -E confesso que o treino que o Naruto,a irmã dele e o Ray nos deram foi muito difícil. -Mas isso nos ajudou muito.

_(Piso Superior-1)_

Hinata(surpresa): -Isso é verdade,Naruto-kun?

Naruto(sorrindo): -É sim Hinata-chan. -Foi o mesmo treinamento que nós fizemos aos cinco anos.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Depois que as preliminares terminar,a gente mostra a vocês como nos fortalecemos.

_(Arena)_

Ino(séria): -Por essa eu não esperava. -Mas isso não prova que você me vencerá!

_As duas vão pra cima uma da outra,e continuam trocando golpes e chutes fortes. Parecia que a luta não acabaria. Tanto Ino quanto Sakura se mostram cansadas,mas nehuma arrega o pé da luta._

_De repente,Ino acaba cortando o Cabelo(rabo de cavalo) com a Kunai, e espalha os fios de frente pra Sakura. Quando Sakura se preparava para atacar,Ino usa seu Chakra nos fios de cabelo. O Jutsu: **Chakra Kami Nawa****(Corda Capilar de Chakra)**,que palarisou Sakura completamente,e Ino aproveitou chance,usando o** Ninpou: Shintenshin no Jutsu (Arte Ninja: Técnica da Transferência de Mente)**,entrando na mente de Sakura,dominando seu corpo._

Sakura/Ino: -Agora estou no controle. -E vou fazer você se render da luta.

(Piso Superior-1)

Shikamaru: -Ufh! -Essa Ino sempre age nas horas críticas.

Asuma: -O Ninpou: Shintenshin no Jutsu,é uma técnica em que o usuário tansfere sua alma para a mente de outra pessoa,possibilitando o controle de suas ações. -Mas é usado em missões de espionagem e infiltração,e num combate pode ser muito perigoso,se o usuário tiver seu corpo roubado ou destruído por outro inimigo.

Kakashi(pensando): -Isso pode ser o fim da luta para Sakura,a menos que...

_(Arena)_

Sakura/Ino (começa a levantar a mão): -Eu Sakura Haruno desisto da...

_Mas o grito de Koji é ouvido:_

Koji: -Sakura! -Não! -Você vai se deixar controlar pela Ino? -Não se renda!

Sakura/Ino: -Não adianta Koji,ela vai perder a luta...(ela começa a perder o controle do corpo de Sakura): -O quê? -Sakura? -Não pode ser!

Hayate: -E então,você desiste?

_(Piso Superior-1)_

Kasumi: -A Sakura-san está assumindo o controle.

Naruto: -Boa idéia Koji. -Sakura-chan! -Mostre pra Ino que você é quem manda na sua mente!

_(Na mente da Sakura)_

Ino: -Não pode ser!

_Ela se espanta ao ver a **Personalidade Inner de Sakura **em tamanho gigante._

Inner-Sakura: -Ino! -Você vai ter muitos problemas se não sair da minha mente agora!

_Ino é agarrada pela mão gigante de Inner-Sakura que começa a apertar com muita força._

Ino: -Iaargh!

Inner-Sakura: -Esse é meu último aviso Ino! -Saia do meu corpo antes que eu te faça em pedaços!

_Depois de uns socos e chutes,Ino não consegue assumir o controle._

_(Fora da Mente de Sakura)_

Sakura/Ino: -Não posso mais manter o controle!(selo de mão) -**Transferir**!

_O chakra de Ino sae do corpo de Sakura,voltando para seu corpo. Ambas estão ofegantes._

Ino: -Como é que você pode ter duas almas? -Afinal quem é você?

Sakura: -Alguém que além de bonita,precisa ser forte para enfrentar essas situações.

_(Piso Superior-1)_

Asuma(espantado): -Ela conseguiu se livrar da Ino.

Kakashi(pensando): -Para se libertar do controle mental de um Yamanaka,precisa ter uma mente forte e preparada para suportar tal dominação. -E Sakura conseguiu fazer isso,gráças ao incentivo de Koji e Naruto. -Mesmo em lutas individuais,o trabalho de equipe é sempre bem-vindo.(ele vê as duas se levantando): -Mas agora ambas estão quase sem Chakra. -A batalha vai ser decidida na força bruta.

_(Arena)_

_Sakura e Ino correm com os punhos fechados,prontas para dar o último golpe,e quando se aproximam,uma acerta o golpe no rosto da outra,e vice-versa,deixando todos espantados. A força é tanta,que acabam tendo sangramento na boca e suas Bandanas de Konoha saem das testas. Mas quando estavam prestes a cair no chão ao mesmo tempo:_

Sasuke: -Reaja Sakura!

_A voz de Sasuke desperta Sakura,que se mantém de pé,enquanto Ino cae no chão,inconsciente._

Hayate: -A vencedora da quinta luta é **Sakura Haruno**.

* * *

**Nota do Autor: **Decidi que Sakura ganharia a luta contra Ino,por conta de Sasuke estar assistindo as preliminares.

* * *

_(Piso Superior-1)_

Koji(alegre): -Beleza! -Ela conseguiu!

Shikamaru(espantado): -Nunca pensei que veria isso. -Ino perdeu pra Sakura.

Chouji: -Que pena. -Tomara que ela não desconte a raiva na gente.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Legal.

Kasumi(feliz): -Sakura-san lutou muito bem.

Ray(sorrindo): -Essa luta foi bem demorada.

_Quando Sakura ia cair no chão,Sasuke surge como um vento,e a segura nos braços._

Sakura: -Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: -Lutou muito bem Sakura.(rindo): -Mas sinto dizer que a Ino vai acordar de mau humor depois.

Sakura: -Eu não ligo. -Pelo menos eu consegui vencer gráças a você,o Koji e o Naruto.

Sasuke: -Somos uma equipe,e mesmo nas lutas individuais,devemos apoiar nossos parceiros.

Sakura(feliz): -Arigatô.

_Sasuke pula com Sakura até o Piso superior,enquanto Asuma também pula com Ino nos braços._

Naruto,Koji,Kasumi e Lee chegam perto de Sasuke que encosta Sakura na parede.

Lee: -Você está bem Sakura-san?

Koji: -Sakura?

Kakashi(atrás deles): -Shhhh. -Ela desmaiou de cansaço. -Mas vai ficar bem.

Sasuke: -Vamos deixá-la descansando. -Ela deu duro nesta luta,e merece isso.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Concordo com você Sasuke.

Asuma(coloca Ino encostada na parede): -Que pena. -Mas mesmo assim,estou orgulhoso dela.

Shikamaru(sorrindo): -Mesmo tendo perdido,ela provou que uma rosa pode ter espinhos.

Chouji: -Ela não vai engolir essa derrota,mas podemos levá-la para almoçar.

_(Arena)_

_Depois que a roleta de nomes parou:_

_**Tenten vs Temari**._

_Ambas estão no centro da arena._

Tenten(pensando): -Estou pronta. -Depois de assistir a última luta,estou anciosa.

_(Piso Superior-1)_

Neji(olha para Temari): -Então essa é a gennin de Suna. -Vai ser interessante asistir.

Rock Lee: -Você consegue Tenten!

_(Arena)_

Hayate: -A sexta luta preliminar: **Tenten vs Temari**. -Preparem-se.

_As duas se encaram e o combate está prestes a começar._

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Hijutsugan vs Gatsuga.**


	14. Hijutsugan vs Gatsuuga

**Cap.12: Hijutsugan vs Gatsuuga.**

* * *

_**Arena de Luta da Torre:**_

_Tenten e Temari continuam se encarando,até que Tenten sente que Temari vai atacar e se afasta dela._

Tenten(pensando): -Vejamos... -Um,Dois,Três,Quatro metros de distância. -Acho que vai dar pra atacar nessa distância.

Temari(pensando): -Hum. -Olha só,ela tá marcando a distância pra me atacar,mas isso não vai adiantar.

_Tenten saca três kunais e duas shurikens contra Temari,mas ela se espanta quando uma cortina de vento detém o avanço das armas,que caem no chão._

Tenten: -Mas o quê?

_(Piso Superior-1)_

Lee: -Hã? -Mas como ela fez isso?

Naruto(analisou a cortina de vento): -Essa garota mexeu aquela arma em suas costas,gerando uma cortina de vento forte que deteve o avanço das kunais e shurikens. -Imagino que essa Arma seja um **Leque Gigante**.

Gai: -Como sabe que aquilo é um Leque?

Naruto: -Por causa do movimento rápido de mão que essa Temari fez. -Tenten vai ter que ter cuidado,pois essa arma vai dar muitos problemas.

_(Arena)_

Temari(rindo): -Seus ataques com armas não surtirão efeito em mim. -Se quiser fazer a prova,tente. -Mas saiba que depois dessa tentativa fracassada,você perderá.

Tenten(séria): -O quê?

Lee: -Tenten! -Não entra na provocação dela! -Se concentra!

Tenten(pensando): -Você tá certo Lee. -Vou ter que pegar pesado agora.

_Tenten pega um Pergaminho da cintura e abre-o,passando seu dedo com sangue. Quando ela salta pra cima,o pergaminho linvoca uma sequência de Armas-Ninjas(kunais-shurikens-dai shurikens e kodachis{espadas curtas}),que vão rapidamente contra Temari,mas de repente,ela gera outra cortina de Vento,mais forte,que detém as armas,e mostra seu **Leque Gigante**,semi-aberto,mostrando um Círculo Roxo._

Tenten(cae de pé/pensando): -Mas o que é aquilo no Leque dela?

Temari: -Está vendo? -Essa é a **Primeira Lua**. -Se eu liberar mais duas Luas,você estará perdida.

_(Piso Superior-1)_

[Kasumi: -Leque Gigante. -Com essa arma,Temari pode controlar seu Chakra,gerando Rajadas de Vento muito fortes. -Se Gaara é** Usuário da Areia**,e Kankurou é **Usuário de Marionetes**,a Temari é **Usuária do Vento**.]

[Byaku-Youko: -Então isso significa que Temari só está brincando com a Tenten.]

[Kasumi: -Parece que sim. -Mas se ela se atrever a tentar matar Tenten,eu,ou o Nii-chan ou o Ray-kun,iremos impedi-la.]

_(Arena)_

Tenten(pensando): -Parece que não tenho outra opção.

_Tenten tira da bolsa da cintura,Dois Pergaminhos de cor Rosa._

_(Piso Superior-1)_

Gai: -O quê,ela vai usar aquilo tão cedo?

Sakura: -O que tem naqueles pergaminhos?

Lee: -O Jutsu mais forte da Tenten.

_(Arena)_

_Tenten coloca os pergaminhos em lados diferentes,e se ajoelha,fazendo quatro selos de mão._

Temari(pensando): -O que será que ela tá tramando?

De repente,os Pergaminhos pulam pro alto,liberando fumaça em forma de dragões(serpenteantes),se abrindo em forma espiral,e Tenten salta no centro deles:

Tenten: -**Souryuu - Juru Senji (_Dragôes Gêmeos Ascendentes_)**!

_Os pergaminhos liberam centenas de armas que Tenten joga em sequência,contra Temari,que abre o Leque mostrando a **Segunda Lua**._

Temari: -Isso não é nada pra mim!

_Ela lança uma Onda de Vento que detém as armas-ninja,que caem no chão,mas ele se espanta ao ver que Tenten(no ar)as manipula com Fios de Nylon, fazendo-as subirem pro alto,prontas para o ataque._

Tenten: -Toma isso!

_Quando as Armas vão contra Temari,ela labre completamente o Leque,revelando a **Terceira Lua**,e lança uma rajada de vento mais forte,que bloquea as Armas e arremessa Tenten,que cae no chão_(Argh!).

_(Piso Superior-1)_

Lee: -Isso é incrível. -Nem mesmo o Jutsu secreto da Tenten pode contra essa garota!

Neji: -Temari controla o Vento com aquele Leque. -A Tenten lutou bem,mas ela não pode ganhar.

_(Arena)_

Tenten(pensando): -Droga. -Eu não consegui.

Temari: -Eu disse que seria um fracasso. -Agora é minha vez!(Ela gira o Leque) -**Ninpou - Kamaitachi no Jutsu_ (Arte Ninja - Jutsu Foice de Vento)_**!

_Um Ciclone de Vento é gerado do Leque,que vai em cheio contra Tenten,lançando-a pro alto,enquanto é atingida por lâminas de ar que fere seu corpo,envolto no Ciclone._

Tenten: -Iaarrgh!

_(Piso Superior-1)_

Lee: -Tenten!

_Quando Tenten começa a cair,Temari fecha seu Leque e coloca de lado,e Tenten cae de costas nele,tendo algumas costelas fraturadas com o impacto com o Leque,deixando Lee,Neji e Gai espantados,enquanto Naruto,Kasumi e Ray ficam com raiva._

Tenten: -Aargh!

Hayate: -A vencedora da sexta luta é **Temari**.

_De repente,Hayate vê a intenção de matar da Temari,que ia jogar Tenten contra as armas-ninja do chão,mas ela sente uma mão forte segurando seu braço pro trás e ao virar a cabeça,se assusta ao ver os Olhos de Kyuubi-Saphire de: **Ray Gonçalves**._

Temari(espantada): -Você?

_(Piso Superior-2)_

Kankurou(espantado): -Como ele chegou até lá?

(Arena)

Ray: -Acho que você se esqueceu do aviso que o Naruto deu a vocês na floresta da morte?

**Flashblack-Temari-On:**

**"Naruto: -Vou dar um aviso a você e seus irmãos: -Aqui em Konoha,não vamos permitir que causem mortes em nossos companheiros,quando estivermos na Terceira Fase da Prova Chunnin!"**

**Flashblack-Temari-Off:  
**

_Temari sente o forte Chakra-Bijuu de Saphire,que também está furiosa com ela. Em seguida,ela olha para Naruto e Kasumi(no Piso Superior-1),que também tem os Olhos de: **Kyuubi-Aka **e **Kyuubi-Byaku**. Todos se espantam ao sentir os três Chakras dos Irmãos Kyuubis nos Gennins do Time Nove._

Ray: -Você já venceu a luta,por isso solte a Tenten e volte para seus irmãos,ou do contrário,deixo minha Bijuu-Sensei mostrar o que acontece com quem tenta matar meus amigos de Konoha!

_Temari faz o que Ray manda e se afasta dele. Ray carrega Tenten(inconsciente) nos braços,e antes de ir para o Piso Superior-1:_

Ray: -Agora eu vou dar um aviso a você e seu time,então prestem muita atenção: Se um de vocês tentarem matar um de meus amigos,eu Naruto e Kasumi-chan não seguraremos nossa força e vamos atacar você e seus irmãos. -Sunagakure pode ser aliada de Konohagakure,mas não significa que podem fazer o que bem entendem aqui. -E vou lhe dar o troco pelo que tentou fazer com a Tenten,nas Finais.

Temari(séria): -Não pense que me assustou só porque você é um Jinchuuriki. -Eu vou lutar com todo meu poder e te derrotar!

Ray(seus olhos voltam ao normal): -Eu só quero ver. -Até lá,se prepare,pois Eu,ou Naruto,ou Kasumi vai te enfrentar nas Finais.

_Temari vai pro Piso-2,enquanto Ray coloca Tenten na maca dos Iryo-Ninjas,que levam á enfremaria,e ele retorna ao Piso-1._

Lee(com raiva): -Aquela garota de Suna!

Ray: -Não se preocupe Lee. -A Tenten ficará bem.

Neji(sério): -Então você não é só membro do Clã Gonçalves,como também é um Jinchuuriki.

Ray: -Eu,Naruto e Kasumi,somos Hospedeiros dos **Irmãos-Kyuubis**,os nossos Senseis.

Naruto: -Mas nós nunca abusamos do Poder deles. -Eles nos oferecem seu Chakra,em troca continuamos sendo seus hospedeiros.

Kasumi: -Eles são a Parte Boa do Chakra da **Kyuubi no Kitsune Youko _(Raposa-Demônio de Nove Caudas__)_**. -E nos ensinaram muita coisa quando estávamos na Academia. -E sob suas instruções,treinamos muito até chegarmos ao Nível acima de Gennin.

Lee(espantado): -Incrível.

Gai: -Entendo. -Então imagino que vocês dois já sabem sobre seus pais,não é?

Naruto e Kasumi(sorrindo): -Hai.

_(Arena)_

Hayate: -Vamos para a sétima luta das preliminares.

* * *

**Nota do Autor:** Como Kabuto desistiu das preliminares,decidi que Shikamaru será classificado automaticamente para as Finais,que o deixará surpreso. Então Kasumi lutará com Kin.

* * *

_A roleta de nomes do Monitor gira novamente,e ao parar,revela os nomes:_

_**Kasumi Uzumaki vs Kin Tsuchi**._

_(Piso-1)_

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Que bom que sou a próxima.

Naruto(alegre): -Boa sorte Nee-chan. -Você consegue.

Kasumi: -Hai Nii-chan.

Ray(sorrindo): -Hora de mostrar seu Poder Uzumaki,assim como Naruto mostrou naquela luta na floresta.

Kasumi: -Hai,Ray-kun.

_(Piso-2)_

Dosu: -É provável que essa garota tenha os mesmos poderes do garoto loiro,por isso fique alerta.

Kin: -Certo. -Zaku e eu podemos ter perdido para aquele Ray,mas não vou subestimar essa menina.

_Kasumi e Kin pulam do alto e caem de pé na arena,ficando frente-a-frente._

Hayate: -Essa é a sétima luta das preliminares: **Kasumi Uzumaki vs Kin Tsuchi**. -Estão prontas?

Kasumi: -Hai.

Kin: -Hai.

[Kasumi: -Byaku-sama.]

[Byaku-Youko: -Eu sei o que vai me pedir. -Não se preocupe,pois se você pegar pesado com essa Ninja,mesmo sem querer,pode usar meu Poder para curá-la.]

[Kasumi: -Arigatô.]

Hayate: -Podem começar.

_Kin se distancia de Kasumi e inicia seu ataque com lances rápidos de shuriken,mas Kasumi usa uma kunai e bloquea todas sem nenhuma dificuldade. Ela se move feito vento contra Kin,e ambas lutam usando Taijutsu. Até que Kin lança agulhas com guizos amarradas,que emitem ondas sonoras ao se aproximar do ouvido de Kasumi,mas essa percebe a estratégia de Kin e as neutraliza com seu Chakra normal._

Kasumi: -Parece que esses Guizos emitem ondas sonoras que ao chegar perto do ouvido interno,causa danos ao sistema nervoso,e dificulta a perceção do oponente. -Se essa é sua única habilidade,então sinto dizer que não vai me derrotar com isso.

Kin: -Sua convencida. -Eu ainda tenho uns truques na manga. -Portanto se prepare para perder!

_Kin saca um pergaminho e ao abri-lo,surge numa fumaça: **Um Bastão de Metal com Lâminas Afiadas**._

Kasumi: -Um Bastão?

Kin: -Esse não é um bastão comum. -Você verá do que ele pode fazer. -Eu o chamo de **Bou-Oto _(Bastão do Som)_**.

_Quando Kin introduz seu Chakra nas lâminas do bastão,ondas sonoras são emitidas,que causam rachaduras no chão,e os participantes sentem incomodados com o som quase agudo._

_(Piso-1)_

Sasuke: -Arg! -Que som pertubante!

Koji: -Parece que vou desmaiar.

Ray: -Criem uma Barreira de Chakra em volta de vocês. -Isso vai bloquear as ondas sonoras.

_Koji,Sakura,Sasuke,Kakashi, e os outros criam uma barreira de chakra em volta de si próprios,exceto Ray e Naruto,que não se incomodam com o som._

Sakura: -Mas e vocês?

Naruto: -Isso não incomoda a gente,pois treinamos nossa audição,podendo bloquear qualquer onda sonora gerada com chakra.

Ray: -Kasumi não precisa temer essa onda sonora causada pelo Bastão de Kin.

Kurenai(pensando): -Agora fiquei surpresa. -Até onde vai as habilidades desse Time?

Amanda(sorrindo/pensando): -Fiz bem em ser Sensei desse Time Nove.

_(Arena)_

Kin(surpresa): -Você não sente incomodada com o som?

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Isso não me incomoda,porque minha audição pode bloquear qualquer som gerado com chakra. -Já que vai usar uma arma,então usarei uma arma também.

_Kasumi pega um pergaminho da bolsa(ou pechete) e ao abri-lo,invoca uma: **Dai Shuriken (Grande Shuriken)**;e a segura na mão._

Kin: -Uma Dai Shuriken? -Mas isso não é páreo para meu Bou-Oto.

Kasumi: -Mas quando eu usar meu Chakra na Shuriken,você verá que ela é parea para sua arma.

Kasumi coloca seu Chakra na Dai-Shuriken,que brilha fortemente,e gira sozinha,ainda em sua mão.

Kasumi: -Venha!

_Kin corre pra cima de Kasumi,e ambas trocam golpes de Bastão vs Dai-Shuriken,que ao toque,causam faíscas e pequenos tremores ao redor delas._

_(Piso-2)_

Kankurou: -É a primeira vez que vejo uma gennin usando uma Shuriken numa luta corpo-a-corpo.

Gari(pensando): -Essa garota e seus parceiros tem grande controle sobre seus Bijuus. -Se um deles ou os três enfrentarem Gaara,nosso plano terá sido um fracasso. -Por enquanto deixarei as coisas seguirem conforme nosso Kazekage ordenou.

Dosu(pensando): -Droga! -Acho que a Kin não vai conseguir vencer essa Gennin de Konoha.

Jounnin de Oto/Orochimaru(sorrindo em prazer/pensando): -Heh,heh,heh,heh. -Se esses três não tivessem esses Bijuus em seus corpos,eu teria capturado um deles para me apossar do corpo e poder que possuem. -Mas fazer o quê. -Vou me contentar com o Poder Uchiha do irmão de Itachi,

_(Piso-1)_

Hinata: -Puxa...a Kasumi-san é muito boa.

Kiba: -Também,ela é Jinchuuriki de Byaku-Youko,uma dos Irmãos-Kyuubi. -Parece que o Chakra dessa Bijuu é diferente do Chakra do Gaara. -Até deixou você calmo,não é Akamaru?

Akamaru(feliz): -Au,Au!

Ino(depois que acordou): -Parece que fiquei um tempo inconsciente,depois que perdi da Sakura.

Shikamaru: -Depois da luta de você com a Sakura,a Tenten perdeu para a Ninja de Suna. -Agora é a luta de Kasumi com aquela Ninja de Oto.

_(Arena)_

_Kin se afasta(sentindo o cansaço da luta que teve na floresta)mas se prepara para dar um ataque._

Kasumi: -Acho que depois do último ataque que você usar,vai ficar exausta.

Kin: -Pelo menos eu vou mostrar a força de um Shinobi de Otogakure! -Prepare-se!

_Kin ergue seu bastão,e gira-o rapidamente com as mãos,gerando um tornado de vento forte,que faz erguer as pedras ao redor. Mas Kasumi gira sua Dai-Shuriken mais rápido,liberando mais Chakra nela._

Hayate(pensando): -Isso vai ser perigoso.

_De repente:_

Kin: -Tome isto: -**Baku Joku _(Explosão Sonora)_**!

_Uma Rajada de Chakra Sonora vai em direção a Kasumi,mas:_

Kasumi: -Aí vai: -**Dai-Uzushio Shuriken _(Grande Turbilhão da Shuriken)_**!

_Kasumi lança a Dai-Shuriken que gera um turbilhão de chakra em sua volta enquanto gira,e quando os ataques se colidem,uma explosão acontece._

_Kin tenta escapar da Onda de Explosão,mas é arremessada contra a parede,se machucando_(-Argh!)_. Já Kasumi nem precisou escapar,pois se protegeu usando o **Kekkai Chakra no Jutsu**._

_Depois do ataque,Hayate vê Kin no chão,desmaiada._

Hayate: -A vencedora da Sétima Luta é: **Kasumi Uzumaki**.

Kasumi(se curva): -Arigatô,Hayate-sama.

_Kin é levada para a enfermaria._

_(Piso-1)_

Naruto(alegre): -Legal Nee-chan!

Ray(alegre): -Mais uma vitória pro nosso Time.

Neji(pensando): -Os Novatos esse ano estão muito fortes.

Neji desvia seu olhar sério para Hinata,que nota-o e fica tensa.

Kasumi(retorna a seus companheiros): -Eu venci Amanda-sensei.

Amanda(feliz): -Estou orgulhosa de você,do Ray. -Agora falta seu irmão vencer a proxima luta,não é Naruto-kun?

Naruto(sinal positivo): -Com certeza Amanda-sensei.

_(Piso-2)_

Dosu(pensando): -Agora depende de mim.

_(Piso-1)_

Kiba: -Agora só resta o Naruto,o Shikamaru,o Lee,o Neji,o Chouji,Eu,você Hinata,o Ninja de Oto,e aquele Ruivo de Suna. -Eu só não quero lutar contra esse ruivo.

_A roleta de nomes do monitor gira novamente,e em seguida mostra os próximos oponentes:_

_**Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka.**_

_(Piso-1)_

Naruto(empolgado): -É isso aí! -O momento que eu tanto esperei!

Kiba(empolgado): -Que beleza! -Nós contra o Naruto. -Akamaru,nós praticamente ganhamos na loteria!

Akamaru: -Au,Au!

Shino(sério): -Mas espera aí,Kiba. -Você esqueceu que o Naruto é Jinchuuriki do Bijuu Aka-Youko?

Kiba: -Claro que não esqueci Shino. -Mas o Naruto não vai usar o Poder do Bijuu dele,porque ele quer lutar com suas prórpias habilidades. -E eu estou ancioso para ver o quanto ele evoluiu.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Boa sorte Nii-chan.

Ray: -Essa é a opotunidade de deixar todo mundo de cabelo em pé.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Podem apostar Nee-chan,Ray.

Sasuke: -Vê se não perde para o Kiba hein?

Naruto: -Você vai ver muita coisa que aprendi Sasuke. -Fique só olhando.

Amanda(pensando): -Esse é seu momento Naruto-kun. -Mostre a todos o quanto você se parece com seu pai: **Minato Namikaze - O Yondaime Hokage**.

_(Arena)_

_Naruto e Kiba(com Akamaru do seu lado) ficam frente-a-frente e Hayate entre eles._

Hayate: -A Oitava Luta das Preliminares: **Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka**.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Essa é a luta que tanto esperei. -Você pensa assim também Kiba?

Kiba: -Com certeza. -E aviso que não vou pegar leve só porque é meu amigo. -Certo Akamaru?

Akamaru: -Au,Au,Au!

Naruto: -Eu também digo a mesma coisa. -E não se preocupe,pois não usarei o Poder do Aka-Youko,pois quero mostrar minhas habilidades pra todos aqui presentes.

_(Piso-1)_

Hinata(corada/pensando): -Boa sorte Naruto-kun.

Kurenai(pensando): -Esses dois eram bem agitados na Academia. -Um provocava o outro,e ambos faziam travessuras aos quatro anos de idade. -Mas agora eles se mostram muito amigos,e vão se enfrentar nesta luta.

_(Arena)_

Hayate: -Se estiverem prontos,podem começar!

_Kiba começa seu ataque lançando Shurikens,mas Naruto mostra muito reflexo e agilidade ao se esquivar de todas._

Naruto(faz selo de mão): -Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

_Ele cria quatro Clones e ambos correm contra Kiba,que desvia dos golpes e chutes,e contra-ataca atingindo o verdadeiro com um chute,mas Naruto se recompõe,vendo seus Clones explodindo._

Naruto: -Já desconfiava do seu Nariz apurado,já que com ele,você pode encontrar o cheiro do inimigo que usa Kage Bunshins para se proteger,e assim,atacar de surpresa.

Kiba: -Ora,vejo que sabe sobre minhas habilidades de rastreador.

Naruto: -Isso por quê Aka-Youko me contou tudo sobre os Clãs de Konoha. -Cada um com sua especialidade e história. -Saber da história dos Clãs foi parte do meu treinamento,pois um dia eu enfrentaria qualquer um deles na Prova Chunnin.

Kiba: -Então já que sabe sobre meu Clã,o **Clã Inuzuka**,eu e Akamaru vamos mostrar nossa estratégia de luta. -Akamaru!

Akamaru: -Au,Au,Au!

_Kiba assume a posição de quadrúpede,e Akamaru fica em suas costas._

Kiba: -**Gijuu Ninpou - Juujin Bunshin _(Arte Ninja Quadrúpede: Clone da Besta Humana)_**!

_Akamaru se transforma num Clone de Kiba,e sae de suas costas._

[Naruto(sério): -Até imagino o que vão fazer.]

[Aka-Youko: -Vai usar seu Doujutsu?]

[Naruto: -Daqui a pouco.]

Kiba: -Prepare-se Naruto! -Akamaru,vamos lá!

Akamaru-Kiba: -Grauurh!

Os dois correm rapidamente e ao baterem suas mãos,até que um deles jogam bombas de fumaça em Naruto,e ambos giram feito furacão,e vão pra cima,dizendo:

Kiba: -**Gatsuuga (_Presa Sobre Presa_)**!

_Eles giram velozmente envolvendo Naruto na fumaça._

Naruto(pensando): -Eles são rápidos mesmo. -Usam fumaça para cegar a visão do inimigo e em seguida atacam sem dar chance de escapar. -Mas eles vão ter uma surpresa,agora.

Kiba(girando): -Agora toma isto!

Akamaru-Kiba: -Grrraaauuurgh!

_Quando os dois se colidem com Naruto,um estrondo acontece._

_(Piso-1)_

Hinata(assustada/pensando): -Naruto-kun!

Sakura(assustada): -Naruto!

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Calma Sakura-san. -O Nii-chan está bem.

Ray: -Vocês se assustam tão fácil. -Olhem atentamente.

_(Arena)_

_Quando a fumaça se dicipa,todos que assistem a luta,se espantam ao ver: Naruto segurando os braços de Kiba e Akamaru-Kiba._

Kiba(espantado): -Impossível!

Akamaru-Kiba: -Au?

Naruto: -Eu descobri a falha do seu ataque,antes mesmo de você tentar me acertar com ele.

_Naruto solta os braços deles e arremessa-os com chutes rápidos,afastando-os._

Kiba: -Mas como você deteve nosso Gatsuuga? -É um ataque muito rápido e sem chance de ser detido!

Naruto: -Isso por quê eu ativei minha Kekkei Genkai dos olhos.

T_odos se surpreendem quando os Olhos de Naruto mudam na cor: **Dourado,e a pupila na forma de uma Espiral de 8 Lâminas.**_

_(Piso-1)_

Sasuke(impressionado): -Aquilo é um Doujutsu?

Kasumi: -Hai,Sasuke-san. -Esse é o Doujutsu que herdamos de nosso pai,que era um **Namikaze**. É chamado de: **Hijutsugan _(Olho Secreto)_**.

Koji: -Hijutsugan?

Ray: -Com esse Doujutsu,o Usuário adquire: Controle dos Seis Elementos Principais: Katon;Suiton;Doton;Fuuton; e Raiton;e também aumenta a Força Física,Mental. -E também pode copiar até as Técnicas Secretas de outros Clãs(Hijutsus).

Sakura(impressionada): -Então isso significa que você também tem esse Doujutsu,Kasumi-chan?

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Acertou,Sakura-san.

Kasumi mostra seu **Hijutsugan(de cor Azul-Água,com a pupila na forma de uma Espiral de 8 Lâminas)**,surpreendendo a todos.

Ray: -Com esse Doujutsu,Naruto e Kasumi-chan podem analisar os pontos fortes e fracos de um **Hijutsu _(Ténica Secreta)_** de um inimigo,copiá-la,e usá-la como contra-ataque,já que possue a função parecida com a do **Sharingan** do Sasuke. -Kiba não esperava que seu Gatsuuga fosse desvendado e bloqueado pelo Hijutsugan do Naruto.

Kakashi(surpreso): -Quando foi a primeira vez você e o Naruto manifestaram essa Kekkei Genkai,Kasumi-chan?

Kasumi: -Foi depois que terminamos nosso treino de Taijutsu dos nossos Bijuus-Senseis,antes do dia da Aprovação dos Estudantes na Academia. -Naquele dia ficamos tão empolgados,que despertamos nossas Kekkei Genkais,herdadas de nossos pais: o **Hijutsugan dos Namikaze**;e o **Uzu-Chakra dos Uzumakis**.

Koji: -Uzu-Chakra?

_Kasumi ativa seu **Uzu-Chakra**,liberando uma grande quantidade de **Chakra de cor Azul-Água** em volta do corpo,que vira uma Esfera._

Lee: -Caramba!

Sakura(espantada): -Eu me lembrei naquela hora em que os Ninjas de Otogakure lutaram com Naruto e o Ray na floresta. -O Naruto tem essa Kekkei Genkai também.

Neji/Byakugan-On: -Não acredito no que vejo. -Sua Rede de Chakra libera mais e mais energia sem parar. -E não vejo limite de Chakra depois que usa-o.

Kasumi/Hijutsugan-On/Uzu-Chakra-On(sorrindo): -Até eu e o Nii-chan nos surpreendemos com essas Habilidades que herdamos. -Mas fizemos uma promessa: -Só usaremos nossas Kekkei Genkais se nossa Vila estiver em Guerra com outra Vila-Ninja. -Essa Prova Chunnin era a oportunidade de mostrar a todos que ainda tem membros dos Clãs Namikaze e Uzumaki,vivos em Konoha.

_(Piso Central)_

Hiruzen(impressionado/pensando): -Isso é incrível. -Agora entendo por quê Minato e Kushina escondiam suas Kekkei Genkais no passado. -Ambos subiram de posto rapidamente,e eram muito respeitados pelas pessoas da Vila.

Kasumi(desativa suas Kekkei Genkais): -O Nii-chan pode vencer o Kiba-kun se ele quiser. -Mas vai dar uma amostra dos poderes do Hijutsugan,e depois vai ganhar a luta. -Apenas olhem e fiquem surpresos.

_(Arena)_

Kiba(espantado): -Nunca imaginei que você tivesse um Doujutsu. -Então estava escondendo-o na hora de mostrar pra todo mundo?

Naruto(rindo): -Hehehehe! -É isso mesmo Kiba.

Kiba: -Essa eu me espantei. -Mas isso não significa que vai vencer nosso Gatsuuga! -Agora vamos usar força total! -Akamaru!

Akamaru-Kiba: -Grauurh!

_Os dois correm novamente e giram seus corpos no ar,como se fossem turbilhão,e vão pra cima do Naruto._

Kiba: -Gatsuuga!

_Quando os Dois Turbilhões se aproximam de Naruto pelos lados._

Naruto: -Essa eu não caio denovo!

_Naruto salta pra cima,vendo que os turbilhões(Kiba e Akamaru) vão atrás dele,e quando se aproximam:_

Naruto: -**Fuuton - Kaze no Tate _(Elemento Vento - Escudo de __Vento)_**!

_Uma Esfera de Vento envolve Naruto,protegendo-o dos Gatsuuga's de Kiba e Akamaru-Kiba,arremessando-os contra o chão,mas eles aterrisam,feito quadrúpes._

Kiba: -Uma barreira de vento?

Naruto: -Agora é minha vez! -**Fuuton - Toppa no Jutsu (_Elemento Vento - Técnica do Tufão de Vento_)**!

_Ele lança Esferas de Vento da boca,que vão contra Kiba e Akamaru-Kiba,ambos desviam e escapam correndo rapidamente pela Arena,enquanto as Esferas causam explosões ao tocar o chão. Naruto cae de pé no chão e ao ver os dois Kibas juntos,faz seis selos de mão e:_

Naruto: -**Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu (_Elemento Fogo - Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo_)**!

_Ele lança uma Grande Bola de Fogo que vai contra os Dois,mas Kiba e Akamaru-Kiba escapam pulando pra cima,vendo a explosão que a bola de fogo causou na parede._

Kiba(impressionado): -Caramba! -Ele usou Katon.

Naruto: -Mas não é só isso.

Kiba: -O quê?

Naruto(faz quatro selos de mão): -**Suiton - Suishouha (_Elemento Água - Onda Chocante de Água_)**!

_Um grande volume de água aparece em volta de Naruto e vai em direção a Kiba e Akamaru-Kiba,que tentam escapar correndo pelas paredes,mas são pegos de surpresa e arremessados contra a parede._

Kiba: -Gargh!

Akamaru-Kiba: -Graurgh!

_(Piso-Central)_

Anko(surpresa): -Isso é incrível. -Esse garoto pode usar Ninjutsus Elementais de alto nível,com facilidade.

Iruka(pensando): -Naruto...você conseguiu evoluír em tão pouco tempo.

Hiruzen(pensando/sorrindo): -Com o treinamento e instruções certas,o Naruto pode se tornar um excelente Hokage no futuro.

_(Arena)_

_Quando a água se desfaz,Kiba e Akamaru-Kiba se levantam._

Kiba: -Primeiro Katon,depois Fuuton e agora Suiton! -O que vem depois?

Naruto: -Você vai ver.

_Kiba e Akamaru-Kiba usam novamente o Gatsuuga,e vão contra Naruto,mas de repente:_

Naruto: -**Doton - Doryuuheki (_Elemento Terra - Técnica do Muro de Barro_)**!

_Naruto expele uma certa quantidade de barro de sua boca. De repente, o barro se transforma em um imenso Paredão Sólido,que impede o avanço dos Gatsuuga de Kiba e Akamaru-Kiba. Os dois se afastam,se surpreendendo com o poder que Naruto usa._

_(Piso-2)_

Temari(espantada): -Esse garoto pode usar todos os elementos.

Kankurou(sério): -Definitivamente,não esperava por uma demonstração de Ninjutsus como essa.

Gaara(tenso/pensando): -Naruto Uzumaki! -Você é aquele que eu mais desejo matar!

_(Piso-1)_

Sasuke: -Não acredito no que vejo. -Esse dobe pode usar vários Ninjutsus diferentes.

Koji(surpreso): -Agora vejo que o Time Nove não é apenas um Time Jinchuuriki,como também é um Time com Kekkei Genkais.

Ray(sorrindo): -Valeu pela comparação.

_(Arena)_

_Naruto desfaz o Paredão de Rocha,e se prepara para usar outro Ninjutsu._

Naruto: -Desculpe Kiba,mas não importa quantas vezes você e o Akamaru usem o Gatsuuga,pois eu vou deter seus ataques com ele. -Quanto mais usam esse ataque,mas o Chakra de vocês vai diminuindo. -E manter o giro de seus corpos é o que faz seu Chakra se consumir.

Kiba(sério/pensando): -Droga. -Preciso pensar num jeito de ganhar dele. -Mas como?

_De repente,Akamaru desfaz a transformação e late pro Kiba_: -Au,Au,Au,Au,Au,Au!

Kiba(espantado): -O quê? -Você quer que usemos aquilo? -Mas é perigoso! -Não quero que se arrisque!

_Mas Akamaru rosna e morde a mão de Kiba,fazendo-o encorajar,surpreendendo todos que assistem._

Kiba: -Cara. -Acho que estou sendo um parceiro ruim pra você. -Já que insiste,então vamos!

Akamaru(solta a mão de Kiba): -Au!

Kiba: -Ei Naruto!

Naruto: -Sim?

Kiba: -Eu fiquei surpreso por ver o quanto você e sua irmã mudaram. -Posso não ser do seu nível,mas vou mostrar um truque que o Akamaru está disposto a fazer junto. -E sugiro que se prepare,pois nosso Hijutsu é tão perigoso que vai causar estragos na arena.

_(Piso-1)_

Kurenai(espantada): -Essa não. -Se Kiba usar esse Jutsu,será perigoso tanto pra ele quanto para o Akamaru.

Ray(sério): -Epa. -O Naruto vai ter que ficar atento agora.

Sakura: -Como assim?

_(Arena)_

Kiba: -Vamos lá Akamaru! -**Dynamic Marking _(Marca Dinâmica)_**!

Akamaru: -Graauu!

_Akamaru salta pra cima e espalha sua urina pela área da arena,e Naruto escapa,antes de ser pego pela marcação. Quano Akamaru cae na cabeça de Kiba:_

Kiba(faz um selo de mão): -**Inuzuka Ryuu - Juujin Konbi Henge • Soutourou _(Estilo Inuzuka - Transformação Combinada da Besta • Lobo de Duas Cabeças)_**!

_Os Dois são envolvidos numa explosão de fumaça e para o espanto de todos,Kiba e Akamaru se tranformaram num:_

_**Grande Lobo Branco de Duas Cabeças**._

Naruto(surpreso): -Caraca! -Ele usou o **Konbi Henge no Jutsu _(Técnica de Transformação Combinada)_**!

[Aka-Youko: -Fique alerta Naruto. -Nessa transformação,Kiba e Akamaru vão atacar com força total.]

[Naruto: -Hai.]

Lobo Grande/Kiba: -O que acha disso Naruto? -Agora lá vamos nós!

_O Grande Lobo salta para cima e no ar,gira seu corpo em alta velocidade,formando um Turbilhão de Chakra com traços de Serras._

Lobo Grande/Kiba: -Segura essa: -**Garouga (_Duplo Lobisomem Destruidor_)**!

Ele vai na direção de Naruto,que imediatamente,dá um pulo bem alto,escapando do Turbilhão de Chakra do Grande Lobo.

Naruto: -Essa foi por pouco.

Lobo Grande/Kiba: -Não conte com isso!

_Mas o Turbilhão vai denovo contra Naruto._

_(Piso-1)_

Hinata(assustada): -Naruto-kun!

Sakura(assutada): -Cuidado Naruto!

_De repente,os Olhos-Hijutsugan de Naruto brilham intensamente,e Ele usa um Jutsu:_

Naruto: -**Hijutsu - Chakra no Senpuu Uzumaki _(Técnica Secreta - Furacão de Chakra Uzumaki)_**!

_Uma Grande Esfera de Chakra(girando feito furacão) envolve Naruto,bloqueando o Garouga do Grande Lobo/Kiba. E a colisão gera uma imensa explosão,com uma onda de vento forte que quase faz todos serem levados pra cima,mas conseguem se segurar._

_(Piso-1)_

Shikamaru: -Que luta absurda é essa? -É de um nível que chega além do Nível Gennin.

_(Arena)_

_Depois do ataque,Naruto cae de pé,com poucas escoriações,enquanto que o Grande Lobo aterrisa,com fortes escoriações._

Lobo Grande/Kiba: -Não pensei que tinha uma Técnica que fosse capaz de deter meu Garouga.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Eu partiquei essa técnica depois que despertei o Hijutsugan. -Digamos que é a defesa suprema contra todos os tipos de ataques. -Mas eu ainda tenho mais três Hijutsus que criei. -E só uso-os numa situação de alto risco,como aquela hora em que quase me pegou com seu Garouga.

_O Grande Lobo vira fumaça,voltando ao normal,Kiba aparece com Akamaru nos braços(ferido e cansado),até que ele senta no chão,extremamente cansado e ferido._

Kiba: -Aiai. -O Akamaru fez o que pode pra me ajudar,mas não nosso plano falhou. -Ei Examinador,eu desisto.

Hayate: -Como Kiba Inuzuka não está em condições de continuar,e como desitiu da luta,o vencedor da oitava luta,é **Naruto Uzumaki**.

_(Piso-1)_

Lee: -Wow!

Kasumi(feliz): -É isso aí Nii-chan.

Ray(alegre): -Nosso time vai pras finais da prova!

Amanda(sorrindo): -Esse foi um grande espetáculo.

Sakura(surpresa): -Que luta incrível.

Shikamaru(surpreso): -Quem iria imaginar que o Naruto fosse tão forte assim.

Chouji: -Mas foi uma grande batalha pro Kiba também.

Ino: -Hum-hum.

Hinata(corada/feliz): -Naruto-kun. -Parabéns.

_(Arena)_

_Naruto agradece aos amigos,e vai para perto de Kiba,estendendo sua mão._

Kiba: -Hã?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Foi uma grande luta Kiba. -Você e Akamaru deram trabalho pra mim.

Kiba(pega a mão de Naruto,que o ajuda a se levantar): -Valeu. -Mas eu sabia que você ia nos derrotar naquela hora. -Mas no próximo ano,eu vou treinar mais duro e te vencer.

Naruto: -Claro. -Estarei esperando por isso amigo.

Os dois andam saindo da arena,e sobem as escadas para o Piso-1. Naruto deixa Kiba perto da parede,e ia se juntar a seus parceiros,quando Hinata chama sua atenção.

Hinata(corada): -Na-Naruto..

Naruto: -Sim Hinata-chan?

Ela chega perto dele e entrega uma pomada.

Hinata(corada/tensa): -É pra você...

Kurenai(pensando): -Hinata? -Ora,ora.

Naruto: -Isso é uma pomada?

Kurenai: -Sim,é uma pomada curativa. -Pode pegar Naruto.

_Naruto pega a pomada,e por impulso,dá um beijo na bochecha direita de Hinata,que fica mais corada. Sakura e Ino ficam surpresas com a atitude do Naruto,enquanto Kasumi sorri ao ver Hinata mais corada depois do beijo que recebeu._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Fico muito agradecido Hinata. -Arigatô.

Hinata(pensando): -Ele me beijou. -E eu gostei...

Naruto: -Kiba,depois vou pedir a Nee-chan que cure você e o Akamaru,tá bem?

Kiba: -Tá certo. -Valeu.

Estando sorridente,Hinata não percebe o olhar sério e hostil de Neji.

Neji(pensando): -Ela é uma idiota. -Não está nem um pouco preocupada.

Ray(nota o olhar de Neji/pensando): -Há um hancor no Clã Hyuuga. -Isso vai ser perigoso para a Hinata.

Sasuke(pensando): -Sinto um ar hostil nesse Hyuuga.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Taijutsu vs Suna.**


	15. Taijutsu vs Suna

**Cap.13: Taijutsu vs Suna.**

* * *

_Enquanto Naruto retorna a seus companheiros,Hinata se aproxima de Kiba,com outra pomada._

Hinata: -Hã...Kiba,essa pomada vai te ajudar e ao Akamaru.

Kiba: -Não se preocupe comigo e com Akamaru. -A gente é duro na queda. -No momento estou preocupado com você.

Hinata: -Hã?

Kiba: -Escute Hinata. -Sgora só resta você,o Lee,o Chouji,o Neji,o Shikamaru,e aquele Ninja de Otogakure e o Ruivo de Sunagakure.

Hinata(tensa)

Kiba(sério): -Fica esperta! -Se você se cruzar com o Gaara,é melhor desistir,saia fora da luta. -O mesmo vale pro Neji. -Acredite em mim,ele não vai ter pena de você.

_(Arena)_

Hyatate: -Agora vamos para a Nona Luta das Preliminares.

_A roleta de nomes do painel gira novamente. Hinata fica com medo,e Neji mostra seu olhar hostil. De repente,a Roleta pára:_

**_Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga_.**

_(Piso-1)_

Hinata(com medo): -Hãã...

Kiba: -Grrrh!

Kurenai(preocupada/pensando): -Hinata.

_Antes de Neji ir descer as escadas,Ray fica na frente,encarando-o._

Neji: -O que você quer?

Ray(sério): -Não tenho nada contra você Neji,mas a Hinata é amiga do Naruto,meu parceiro de Time. -Por isso vou dar um aviso: -Cuidado com sua hostilidade com ela,e se tentar matá-la,eu mesmo acabo com você,ou até deixo o Naruto fazer isso no meu lugar!

Neji(sério): -Hunf.

Ray(dá passagem): -Eu conheço a história do seu Clã,e sei o quanto é difícil pra você usar esse **Selo de Submissão** da testa. -Mas não deixarei que desconte seu ódio pela Família Principal Hyuuga,em qualquer pessoa que for lutar. -E Hinata não tem nada a ver com isso.

_Neji desce as escadas,enquanto Hinata também se aproxima,até que Kasumi a incentiva._

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Não se preocupe Hinata-san. -Vamos parar o Neji se ele passar do limite.

Hinata(sorrindo): -Arigatô.

_Kasumi chega perto de Kiba e libera Chakra Branco-Esverdeado na mão,tocando em Akamaru,curando seus ferimentos causados pelo Hujtsu que ele e Kiba usaram. Depois foi a vez de Kiba._

Kiba(contente): -Arigatô.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Foi um prazer Kiba-kun. -Agora é só você e o Akamaru descansarem,pois o Jutsu que vocês usaram quase causou sérios prejuízos ao corpo do Akamaru,já que ele ainda é filhote.

_Kasumi retorna para seus companheiros._

_(Arena)_

_Neji e Hinata ficam frente-a-frente,e Hayate entre eles._

Neji(sério): -Eu nunca pensei,que tivéssemos que nos enfrentar Hinata.

Hinata(tensa): -Eu também não Nii-san.

_(Piso-1)_

Sakura: -Hã? -Eles são irmãos?

Kakashi: -Não é bem assim. -No Clã Hyuuga todos os membros são tratados como irmãos,mas basicamente eles são primos.

Ray: -Hinata é prima de Neji,e membro da Família Principal do Clã Hyuuga: a **Bouke**. -Já Neji é membro da Família Secundária: a **Souke**. -Ouvi um relato de que os membros da Souke foram postos como guardiões dos membros da Bouke. -E para assegurar a lealdade deles,os conselheiros do Clã criaram um Selo de Submissão.

Sasuke: -E esse selo é como uma coleira,não é?

Ray: -Infelizmente sim. -Para manter a ordem e lealdade entre as duas famílias,o Selo de Submissão bloquea as funções do Byakugan,causando cegueira total se for ativado com força máxima,pelo membro da Bouke. -E causa fortes dores de cabeça,podendo matar na hora. -E isso me causa uma raiva muito grande.

Koji: -Por quê?

Ray: -Porque a Bouke trata a Souke como escravo. -Numa batalha,o membro da Souke é usado como sacriício para proteger o membro da Bouke,e se for capturado por algum inimigo,certamente o Selo é ativado e isso mata o membro da Souke,protegendo o segredo do Byakugan. -Foi como aconteceu com o pai do Neji: **Hizashi Hyuuga**.

Naruto: -Ele se ofereceu no lugar do Pai de Hinata: **Hiashi Hyuuga**,para se entregar ao Raikage de Komugakure no Sato,como autor de ter matado um Ninja que tentou sequestrar Hinata. -O que na verdade,foi Hiashi que impediu que Hinata fosse levada. -Hiashi e Hizashi eram Irmãos Gêmeos.

Kasumi: -E como Hizashi morreu nas mãos de Kumogakure,Neji guardou um grande ódio pela Bouke,e pelo pai de Hinata. -Agora ele acha que o destino é que manipula a vida das pessoas que nascem,com ou sem talentos para ser Shinobi. -Mas ele está muito errado.

Ino: -Nossa.

Shikamaru: -Os Bijuus de vocês contaram tudo isso?

Ray: -Sim. -Afinal eles conhecem muita coisa desde a Fundação de Konoha,quando eram um único Bijuu de Nove Caudas: **Kyuubi no Youko**.

Amanda(contente): -Vocês aprenderam muita coisa com os Irmãos-Kyuubis. -Nem eu tenho capacidade de ensinar sobre a história de Konoha,já que eu era de Shoukagure no Sato.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Mas você é nossa Sensei também. -E sabe de outras coisas que nem nós sabemos ainda.

_(Arena)_

Hayate: -Vamos começar com a Nona Luta das Preliminares: **Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga**. -Se estão prontos,podem começar.

Neji: -Antes de lutarmos,vou lhe dar um conselho.

Hinata: -Hã?

Neji: -Desista Hinata,seu destino nunca foi se tornar uma ninja.

Hinata(assustada): -Hã?

_(Piso-1)_

_Naruto começa a perder a calma._

_(Arena)_

Neji: -Você é boa e gentil. -Busca harmonia e evita o conflito. -E isso faz as pessoas a te influenciar muito fácil.(irritado): -Teria sido melhor ter desistido e continuando sendo Gennin. -Mas para fazer a Prova Chunnin,precisaria entrar num Time de Três! -Você não queria isso,mas não podia dizer ao Kiba e o Shino! -E você não podia deixar seus parceiros na mão!

Hinata(nervosa): -Não! -Não é verdade! -Eu queria entrar nessa prova,para que eu possa mostrar que posso mudar!

Neji: -Mudar? -Para mim isso não passa de tolices. -Ninguém pode ir contra o destino. -Você sendo membro da Família Principal,mimada e sensível,enquanto eu,um membro da Família Secundária nunca poderei ser livre de uma maldição que impôs a todos os meus irmãos,e essa maldição causou a morte de meu pai.

_Hinata se assusta quando Neji ativa seu Byakugan,olhando diretamente para ela,e começa a dizer como não pode enganar seus olhos,escondendo o medo,dúvida e a rejeição que sofre de seu pai._

_(Piso-1)_

_Naruto se irrita com a provocação de Neji. Seus caninos crescem e seus olhos assumem a forma dos Olhos de Aka-Youko. Kasumi e Ray também se irritam,e passam pela mesma mudança do Naruto._

Amanda(olha para os três/pensando): -Meus alunos não vão se conter. -Neji está fazendo-os se irritarem.

_(Arena)_

_Hinata respira ofegante,com medo e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas._

Neji/Byakugan-On: -Tudo é inútil Hinata. -Admitindo ou não,você não pode mudar o seu destino.

_(Piso-1)_

_Até o grito de raiva de Naruto chama a atenção dos dois:_ -Já chega!

_Sakura e os outros se espantam com a ira de Naruto. Já Amanda sorri com sua atitude._

_(Arena)_

_Neji olha pra trás e desativa seu Byakugan._

Hinata(surpresa): -Naruto-kun...

_(Piso-1)_

Naruto(irritado): -Não coloque a Hinata em seu jogo psicológico! -Você não é ninguém para dizer a ela o que pode ou não pode fazer!

Ray(sério): -Cuidado com suas palavras Neji,pois poderão ser suas últimas!

Kasumi(séria): -Hinata-san é nossa amiga,e não tem o direito que mudar a decisão dela!

Naruto: -Hinata-chan! -Mostre a ele a sua determinação!

Hinata se emociona com as palavras de Naruto e seu cabelo cobre os olhos.

Neji(pensando): -Esses três.

Hinata(pensando): -Vocês tem razão,Naruto-kun,Kasumi-san,e Ray-kun. -Arigatô.

Neji percebe o olhar de determinação e seriedade de Hinata.

Neji(pensando): -O olhar dela mudou!(avisa): -Se não desistir da luta,sabe o que vai acontecer!

Hinata(faz selos de mão/pensando): -Eu não vou fugir. -E nem me esconder. -Porque eu tenho pessoas importantes que confiam em mim.(ativa seu Doujutsu): -Byakugan!

_(Piso-1)_

Kurenai(pensando): -Hinata?

Amanda(sorrindo): -Agora que a luta será interessante de ver.

_(Arena)_

Hinata(em posição de luta): -Defenda-se,Nii-san.

Neji(em posição de luta): -Muito bem. -Então prepare-se.

_(Piso-1)_

Lee(reconhece a posição de Neji e Hinata): -Esse estilo...! -É o estilo** Juuken Ryuu**!

Sakura: -Juuken Ryuu?

Kasumi: -Chamado de **Estilo do Punho Gentil**.

Lee: -Isso mesmo. -De todos os Taijutsus de nossa Vila,o Taijutsu dos Hyuuga é o mais forte.(fecha os punhos): -E estamos diante do gennin mais forte nesse estilo que já existiu em toda a Vila de Konoha. -E ele é o Neji Hyuuga.

_(Arena)_

_De repente,Neji e Hinata vão um contra o outro,e ambos trocam golpes com a palma das mãos abertas,emitindo Chakra. A intensidade dos golpes gera estrondos em volta deles. Em dois segundos Hinata vê uma brecha e vai pro ataque,com a palma da mão aberta._

Hinata: -Agora!

_Mas Neji consegue evitar o golpe e se afasta de Hinata._

_(Piso-1)_

Koji: -Nossa! -Essa passou perto.

Lee: -Mesmo assim,um ataque com o olhar será o bastante.

Ray: -Pode não aprecer uma luta tão impressionate,mas Hinata e Neji usam o Chakra em seus golpes,para tentar afetar os **Tenkketsus**,pois estão usando o **Byakugan**.

Sakura: -**Byakugan**?

Kakashi: -É o Kekkei Genkai dos Hyuuga,assim como o **Sharingan** de Sasuke,o **Hijutsugan** de Naruto e Kasumi,e o **Shougan** do Ray. -Seu poder de penetração é tão forte,que faz o Byakugan ser o mais forte dos Doujutsus do Mundo-Ninja,mas perde para o Hijutsugan e o Shougan.

Amanda: -Com o Byakugan,um Hyuuga é capaz de ver a Rede de Circulação do Chakra do oponente,podendo atacar o ponto em que está ligado pelos órgãos internos. -E o Juuken Ryuu é o estilo usado para atacar esses pontos,usando o Chakra na ponta dos dedos,e até na palma das mãos. -Mesmo que trabalhe sua condição física e velocidade,seus órgãos internos não podem ser protegidos contra o estilo de combate dos Hyuugas,que podem ver através de seu corpo.

Sakura(surpresa): -Nossa.

Naruto(pensando): -Isso é verdade,mas tem uma coisa que eu,minha irmã e o Ray ensinamos pra Hinata usar numa luta como essa.

_(Arena)_

_Hinata e Neji vão um contra o outro e continuam dando golpes e se defendem. Até que Hinata vê outra brecha aberta e ataca Neji,mas ele também faz a mesma coisa. Ambos ficam parados._

_(Piso-2)_

Gaara: -Hurm.

Kankurou: -Será que acertou?

_(Piso-1)_

Ino: -E agora,qual deles foi atingido?

Naruto: -Essa não! -Hinata!

_(Arena)_

Hinata sente que seu coração foi atingido pelo golpe e se afasta de Neji,sentindo uma dor forte,vomitando sangue.

Hinata: -Cof,cof!

(Piso-1)

Lee: -Ela recebeu um golpe muito forte. -Neji sem dúvida é muito forte. -E é aquele que eu mais desejo enfrentar.

_(Arena)_

Hinata: -Como você...conseguiu...se defender do meu golpe?

Neji: -Eu avisei o que aconteceria se você não desistisse da luta. -Você não percebeu que eu segurei seu golpe e aproveitei para bloquear seus Tenkketsus,pelo braço.

_Hinata vê em seu braço,pontos vermelhos pressionados._

Neji: -Vou avisar pela última vez: -Desista da luta. -Seu destino está definido.

Mas Hinata o encara nos olhos dizendo:

Hinata: -Eu vou continuar lutando,até o fim. -E não desistirei,porque...esse é meu **Caminho-Ninja**.

_Essa frase faz Naruto,Kasumi e Ray sorrirem. Hinata se posiciona para lutar._

Neji: -Você não entende não é? -Quer sofrer mais dos meu golpes!

_Neji ataca com golpes de mão aberta,mas Hinata bloquea e se esquiva._

Hinata(pensando): -Eu sempre me sentia fraca,por não poder ser forte para meu pai me reconhecer. -Mas quando eu via o Naruto-kun,sua irmã,e o Ray treinando juntos,decidi que me esforçaria para ser uma Ninja. -Mesmo falhando nos treinos da Academia,não desitia e continuava treinando. -Até que um dia,eles vieram até mim,e me ajudaram a ficar um pouco forte. -Eu os observava muito na infância. -Mas agora,são eles que estão me observando,e por eles,vou continuar lutando.

_Hinata evita um golpe de Neji e contra-ataca,até que consegue atingi-lo no abdomem,fazendo-o recuar._

Neji: -Esse golpe foi bom. -Mas não o suficiente!

_Neji lança uma onda de vácuo forte da palma da mão,que acerta Hinata em cheio(-Iaargh!),e a derruba no chão._

_(Piso-1)_

Kiba(assutado): -Hinata!

Shino(sério): -Esse Neji vai se arrepender muito.

_(Arena)_

Neji: -Essa luta acabou Examinador.

_Neji ia se afastando,mas de repente,Hinata se levanta novamente com a mão no lado esquerdo do peito,para a surpresa de todos._

_(Piso-1)_

Sakura: -Mas,isso é incrível!

Chouji: -Ela ainda consegue se levantar depois de ter seu Chakra quase bloqueado.

Ray: -Hinata tem uma determinação que faz uma grande ninja. -E eu acredito nisso.

_(Arena)_

Neji(sério): -Olha Hinata,você não precisa agir dessa maneira,para provar alguma coisa. -Você sofre por ser da Família Principal,mas não é motivo para provar nada.

Hinata: -Não. -É você que está enganado.

Neji: -O quê?

Hinata: -É você que está sofrendo por causa das ramificações. -Eu sei disso.

_Neji sente que foi ofendido,e com raiva,corre pra cima de Hinata,com intenção de matar._

Hayate(corre): -Essa não!

(Piso-1)

Gai(pula do Piso e corre): -Neji! -Pare!

Kurenai(pula do Piso e corre): -Hinata!

(Arena)

_Três vultos se movem do piso rapidamente,E antes de Kurenai,Kakashi e Gai irem até a Arena,eles e Hayate se espantam ao ver que Neji é detido pelo: **Time Nove.**_

_Naruto o segura pelo braço que ia contra Hinata;Ray o imobiliza por trás com uma Lâmina de Cristal,perto do peito;e Kasumi mira sua kunai banhada com Chakra no pescoço. Os três tem seus olhos na forma dos Olhos dos **Irmãos Kyuubis (Aka-Youko/Byaku-Youko/Saphire)**_

Neji(irritado): -Vocês não deviam se intrometer!

Naruto(bravo): -Se não quiser morrer,se afaste de Hinata-chan!

Ray(sério): -Você já venceu a luta,por isso contenha sua raiva!

Kasumi(irritada): -Atreva-se a atacá-la,e eu não terei piedade em cortar sua garganta!

_Neji se afasta,vendo os três na frente de Hinata._

Hinata(cae no chão): -Gargh!

Naruto(assustado): -Hinata-chan!

_Kurenai,Gai,Kakashi,Amanda,Sakura,Koji e Lee vão até eles,Kasumi e Naruto se ajoelham perto de Hinata._

Kasumi: -O coração dela foi atingido pelo golpe,e alguns Tenkketsus foram afetados.

Hinata(ferida): -Naruto-kun...eu dei meu melhor...mas não consegui...gomenasai.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Não precisa se desculpar. -Você lutou muito bem,digna de uma Shinobi. -Nee-chan.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Hai.

_Kasumi abre a jaqueta de Hinata,e libera Chakra Branco-Esverdeado na mão,e ao tocar no peito de Hinata,a energia regenera o dano do coração,causado pelo golpe do Neji,e ao mesmo tempo,reabre os Tenkketsus afetados. Kurenai fica aliviada ao ver Hinata sendo curada pela Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi no Kitsune - Byaku-Youko._

Kasumi: -Prontinho. -Hinata-san vai estar muito bem amanhã. -Só precisa descansar agora.

Hinata(fecha os olhos): -Arigatô,Kasumi-chan.

_Os Iryo-Ninjas chegam com uma maca,e colocam Hinata nela._

Kasumi: -Ela ficará bem Iryo-Ninjas-sama. -Só peço que coloquem um ANBU para protegê-la,pois não confio no Neji.

Iryo-Ninja-1: -Como quiser Kasumi-san.

_Quando eles se retiram,Neji chama a atenção do Time Nove:_

Neji(sério): -Ei,vocês três! -Eu tenho dois comentários pra vocês.

_Naruto,Kasumi e Ray encaram Neji._

Neji: -O Primeiro é: -Se querem ser chamados de Ninjas,esqueçam os problemas dos outros,e não envolvam em assustos que não são da conta de vocês. -E o Segundo: Fracassado é sempre Farcassado. -Eles jamais podem mudar.

_Esses comentários causam raiva do Time Nove,mas eles respondem á altura:_

Naruto: -Fale-se por você Neji! -Pra gente,seus comentários não passam de lamentos de um cara que se afunda mais no destino ridículo que você mesmo criou.

Ray: -Isso não causa nenhuma mágoa na gente,pois quem sofre com o passado,não merece ser chamado de Shinobi.

Kasumi: -E você é quem está sofrendo á toa.

Amanda(sorrindo): -Esses são meus alunos.

_Neji se irrita com a resposta á altura do Time Nove,mas ignora-os e começa a caminhar. Até que Naruto sente uma pertubação oculta no Chakra de Neji._

Naruto: -Ei Neji!

Neji: -O que é?

Naruto: -Sabia que a Hinata podia ter ganhado de você facilmente?

Neji: -Isso é ridículo. -Ela não foi párea pra mim. -Nem me causou dano algum.

Naruto: -Errado. -Pois eu vejo uma falha em sua Rede de Chakra.

Neji: -O quê?

_Naruto aponta para Neji e ao lançar uma onda de vento de frente seu corpo,ele sente seu corpo sendo metralhado por dentro,tendo parte de seus Tenkketsus pressioandos,e fica de joelhos,sentido uma dor forte. Todos se surpreendem com o que viram._

Neji: -Não pode ser!

Lee: -Mas o que aconteceu?

Naruto: -Naquela hora em que Hinata o atingiu no abdomen,ela acrescentou seu **Chakra-Elemental: o Fuuton**,que imediatamente se espalhou pelos Tenkketsus,esperando a oportunidade de lançar uma onda de vento,que rapidamente,faria o Chakra-Fuuton ser liberado,afetando imediatamente todos os Tenkketsus. -Mas ela afetou apenas 32 Tenkketsus,como uma forma de mostrar a você Neji,que ela também se importa com os membros da Souke. -Se ela tivesse afetado todos os tenkketsus de seu corpo,teria morrido na hora.

Neji(espantado)

Kurenai: -Mas desde quando a Hinata sabe usar o Fuuton,pois ela nunca nos mostrou isso no treinamento que fiz com o Time Oito.

Ray: -Isso por quê a gente,ou melhor,o Naruto ensinou pra ela como dominar o **Chakra-Elemental**.

Sakura(surpresa): -Quando você ensinou isso a Hinata,Naruto?

Naruto: -Foi antes do dia em que seriamos aprovados a Gennin na Academia.

Kasumi: -Hinata-san viu escondida, a gente treinando,e notamos sua presença. -Então o Nii-chan decidiu ensinar algumas hablidades de Fuuton,já que Hinata-san tem o mesmo Chakra-Elemental dele. -E a gente aprovou isso,pois Hinata-san se tornou nossa amiga de infância,mesmo tendo nos observado de longe.

Ray: -Por isso eu avisei a você Neji,que tomasse cuidado com a gente,pois não permitimos que nossos amigos passem a vida sofrendo sozinhos,como nós passamos,quando tinhamos quatro anos.

Neji(se levanta): -Se ela realmente se importasse com a Souke,não teria deixado que colocassem um selo de submissão em mim,como fizeram com meu pai. -E isso não muda meus comentários.

Naruto fica sério,e ao ver o sangue que Hinata vomitou na luta,imediatamente se ajoelhou,e passou a mão,que fica manchada,e se levanta,mirando para Neji,fechando-a. Todos se espantam com essa reação.

Naruto: -Então eu vou fazer você mudar sua mente,pois eu faço uma promessa a Hinata: -**Eu juro que vencerei você Neji Hyuuga**! -E não usarei o poder do Aka-Youko,e o meu Uzu-Chakra. -Só meu Hijutsugan é o bastante,pra mudar sua mente distorcida!

Kasumi e Ray se alegram com as palavras de Naruto. Já Kakashi,Sakura,Koji,Sasuke(no Piso-1);Gai,Lee;Kurenai,Kiba e Shino(no Piso-1);e Hayate se surpreendem com a atitude dele.

Neji(sério): -Hunf. -Eu só quero ver.

Neji volta para o piso Superior-1,seguido pelos outros gennins e os três Jounnins. Já Naruto quis ficar um pouco sozinho para conversar com Aka-Youko. Kasumi e Ray respeitam a decisão dele.

(Piso-1)

[Naruto: -Gomen,por eu ter perdido a calma e usado seu poder denovo Aka-Youko.]

[Aka-Youko(sorrindo): -Não precisa se desculpar "filhote". -Você agiu muito bem ao proteger Hinata da intenção de matar do Neji. -E meu poder é seu poder também. -Por isso você,sua irmã e o Ray estão á vontade para usar meu poder e de minhas irmãs,em qualquer situação.]

[Naruto: -Arigatô. -Espero que a Hinata-chan fique bem. -Ela foi quem mais nos acompanhou á distância quando eramos pequenos.]

[Aka-Youko: -Ela vai ficar muito melhor. -Pois o chakra de minha Nee-san,Byaku,pode curar qualquer ferimento grave,doença,e restabiliza o Chakra de quem foi ferido numa batalha. -E meu Chakra é muito útil nessa situação também.]

[Naruto: -Agora que nosso time está classificado para as finais,temos que nos preocupar com o Gaara no Sabaku.]

[Aka-Youko: -Entendo. -É provável que ele possa ser o próximo a lutar.]

[Naruto: -Só falta Ele,o Lee,o Chouji,o Shikamaru,e aquele servo de Orochimaru.]

_(Piso-2)_

_Kankurou vê Naruto sozinho,e decide ir até ele._

Temari: -Onde vai Kankurou?

Kankurou: -Relaxa Temari. -Eu só vou mexer as pernas um pouco.

[Naruto: -Xí! -Aí vem o irmão do Gaara.]

[Aka-Youko: -Se ele tentar alguma coisa contra você...]

[Naruto: -Pode deixar. -Pela vibração de Chakra que vem dele,acredito que ele queira bater um papo comigo. -Mas ficarei de olho nele.]

[Aka-Youko: -Como quiser. -Mas qualquer coisa,eu te ajudarei.]

[Naruto: -Arigatô.]

Kankurou(chega perto): -Ei garoto. -Por quê está sozinho?

Naruto: -Eu precisava conversar com meu Bijuu-Sensei.

Kankurou: -Estou surpreso por ver o quanto você e seus parceiros se dão bem com Bijuus tão poderosos. -Já o Shukaku não tem muito afeto com o Gaara.

Naruto: -Eu sei. -Pelo que vejo,seu irmão tem dificuldade pra dormir a noite,por causa do Bijuu o atormentando. -Talvez depois da Prova Chuunin,eu ajude o Gaara a controlar melhor o Shukaku.

Kankurou(surpreso): -Você sabe como fazer o Shukaku obedecer o Gaara?

Naruto: -Talvez. -Mas eu preciso saber o tipo de Selo que foi usado para selar o Ichibi no Shukaku no seu irmão.

Kankurou(pensando): -Ele deve ter uma especialidade em Fuuinjutsu.(fala): -Então depois da prova chunnin,eu te conto.

_(Arena)_

Hayate: -Muito bem,agora vamos para a Décima Luta das Preliminares.

_Quando a roleta de nomes gira,Gaara descruza seus braços,e faz um selo de mão,sendo envolvido pela areia,e reaparece na arena._

_(Piso-1)_

Ino: -Por quê ele está ali?

Sasuke(sério): -Porque ele sabe que é o próximo a lutar.

_Até que a roleta mostra os nomes:_

_**Rock Lee vs Gaara**._

_(Piso-1)_

Lee(alonga a perna): -Legal! -Depois de esperar tanto,finalmento eu posso mostrar tudo o que aprendi!

Gai(sinal positivo): -É isso aí Lee! -Você consegue! -O poder da juventude corre em suas veias! -Mostre toda sua garra!(brilho de fogo nos olhos)

Lee(com fogo nos olhos): -Hai,Gai-sensei!

Gai: -Apenas tome cuidado com a areia que esse ninja possue na Cabaça. -Ela pode ser muito perigosa.

Lee: -Entendido!

Lee dá um pulo alto e aterrisa de pé,encarando Gaara.

Sakura(pensando): -Tenha cuidado Lee.

[Ray: -Vamos ficar de olho no Shukaku,Saphire-sama.]

[Saphire: -Hai.]

[Kasumi: -Se o Lee-kun estiver em apuros,vamos ajudá-lo,Byaku-sama.]

[Byaku-Youko: -Hai,Kasumi-chan.]

_(Arena)_

Hayate: -Essa é a décima luta das preliminares: **Rock Lee vs Gaara**. -Podem começar.

Lee(em posição de luta): -Desde que nos encontramos na primeira fase,estava curioso pra enfrentá-lo.

_Gaara não diz nada,e a tampa da Cabaça vai contra o Lee,que pega facilmente._

Lee: -Pra quê está com tanta pressa?

_(Piso-1)_

Kankurou: -Esse garoto pegou um oponente difícil. -Gaara não vai facilitar pra ele.

Naruto: -Está errado.

Kankurou: -Hã?

Naruto: -Rock Lee é muito forte e habilidoso. -Você ainda não viu do que ele pode fazer.

_(Arena)_

_A areia sae da cabaça e fica no chão ao redor de Gaara._

Lee(pensando): -Tem alguma coisa nessa areia que me incomoda. -E tentar atacar de frente,é perigoso. -Mas quem não arrisca não petisca.

_Lee corre pra cima de Gaara,e a areia vai contra ele. Desviando das rajadas,Lee ataca com golpes e chutes,mas Gaara é protegido pela areia que bloquea os ataques. Lee saca uma kunai e neutraliza os ataques de areia com cortes de kunai. Até que ele escorrega na areia,e uma rajada vai contra ele._

_(Piso-1)_

Sakura: -Cuidado Lee!

_(Arena)_

_Mas Lee escapa do ataque,saltando pra trás. Gaara continua parado,e faz a Areia aumentar de quantidade,que vai diretamente contra o Lee. Ele dá saltos e giros no ar,enquanto é perseguido pela areia,mas acaba escorregando denovo e cae no chão._

Lee: -Opa!

_(Piso-2)_

Temari: -Ele já era.

_(Arena)_

_Quando a areia vai pra cima de Lee,um estrondo acontece._

_(Piso-1)_

Shikamaru: -Essa não!

Chouji: -Será que ele já era?

Ray: -Não Chouji. -Olhem pra cima.

_Todos olham Lee girando no ar,e pousa sobre o Monumento de Mãos(fazendo selo),olhando para Gaara._

_(Arena)_

Lee: -Ufa. -Foi por pouco.

_(Piso-1)_

Sakura: -Por quê o Lee só usa Taijutsu,se não adianta atacar o Gaara assim? -Por quê ele não toma distância e usa Ninjutsu?

Gai: -Isso seria útil,se ele soubesse.

Sakura: -Como assim?

Gai: -Lee não tem nenhuma Habilidade em Ninjutsu e Genjutsu. -E seu Taijutsu era quase inferior.

Sakura(surpresa): -Não brinca...

Gai(rindo): -Ah e não é só isso. -Tinha que ter visto quando o conheci,era um garoto sem talento algum.

Sakura: -Nossa.

Gai: -Por isso decidimos passar todo seu tempo e treinamento,para aperfeiçoar seu Taijutsu.(faz sinal positivo): -Vai lá Lee! -Acaba com ele!

Lee(em cima do Monumento): -Mas Gai-sensei,você disse que eu só usaria esse recurso em caso extremo.

Gai(sinal positivo): -Isso mesmo. -Mas essa é uma exceção!

Lee(alegre): -Sério? -Legal.

_(Arena)_

_Lee começa a tirar de suas pernas: **Pesos de Caneleiras**._

_(Piso-1)_

Sasuke: -Aquilo são...

Kakashi: -Pesos de Caneleiras. -É básico do treinamento.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Legal.

Ray(pensando): -É o mesmo tipo de peso que estamos usando nas pernas e nos pulsos.

Kankurou: -Fala sério.

Naruto: -É melhor prestar atenção nisso,pois vai se espantar.

_(Arena)_

Lee: -Que alívio. -Agora posso me mover livremente.(ele solta os pesos)

_(Piso-2)_

Temari(pensando): -Hã fala sério,acha que pode passar pela defesa de areia do Gaara,se livrando de um par de pesos?

_Mas todos(exceto Naruto,Kasumi,Ray,Neji;Amanda,Gai,Kurenai,Asuma) ficam de boca aberta ao ver que os pesos arrebentam parte do chão,abrindo duas crateras nos lados do Monumento._

Temari: -Hã?

Kankurou: -O quê?

Sakura: -Hããã...

Koji: -Mas que coisa...

Sasuke(sério/pensando): -Por isso ele conseguiu me vencer naquele dia. -O Naruto tinha razão.

Kakashi(gota): -Gai,você é incrível.

Gai(sinal positivo): -Agora vai lá Lee!

_(Arena)_

Lee: -Hai!

_Lee salta do monumento e desaparece feito flecha,deixando Gaara surpreso. Ele se move muito rápido,que nem a areia consegue acompanhá-lo,e Gaara fica desorientado,tentando achar Lee que se move para todos os lados._

_(Piso-1)_

Koji: -Nossa! -Ele é muito rápido.

Gai: -Como o Lee não tinha apitidão para Ninjutsu e Genjutsu,então deixamos isso de lado,e passamos todo seu tempo e treinamento,aperfeiçoando se Taijutsu. -E esse é o resultado que estão vendo. -Lee é agora um Especialista em Taijutsu de Konoha.

_(Arena)_

_Lee surge girando sobre Gaara e acerta-o com o tornozelo do pé na cabeça,recuando pra tras,vendo Gaara ferido._

_(Piso-2)_

Temari(pensando): -O Gaara foi ferido! -Isso nunca aconteceu antes!

Kankurou(pensando): -Não acredito nisso!

_(Arena)_

Lee(se move outra vez): -Eu tô aqui! -E não tô mais!

_Gaara leva um soco no rosto,sendo lançado pra trás,caindo no chão. De repente,a areia começa se agitar._

(Piso-1)

Kankurou: -Oh-oh. -Aí vem problema pra esse garoto.

Naruto: -Como assim?

Nankurou: -Olhe para o Gaara,e você vai entender.

_(Arena)_

_Gaara se levanta,e Lee se espanta ao ver que o rosto dele tem patres de areia rachada,revelando um sorriso maligno e seus olhos revelam um forte instinto assassino._

Lee: -O quê é isso?

_(Piso-2)_

Temari(pensando): -Essa não. -Gaara está quase incontrolável. -Aquela expressão.

_(Piso-1)_

Kankurou(pensando): -Aquele olhar,só pode significar uma coisa...que o Shukaku finalmente despertou.

[Naruto: -Aka-Youko. -Esse Chakra que sinto é...]

[Aka-Youko: -Sim. -É o Ichibi no Shukaku. -Ele despertou,e está prestes a fazer seu Jinchuuriki,o Gaara,atacar o Lee sem piedade.]

[Kasumi: -Byaku-sama.]

[Byaku-Youko: -Hai. -Shukaku despertou,então vamos ficar atentas se ele ficar fora de controle.]

[Ray: -As coisas ficarão piores daqui pra frente. -Então,conto com sua ajuda Saphire-sama.]

[Saphire: -Claro Ray-kun.]

Sakura**: -**Mas o que está havendo com o rosto dele?

Koji: -Parece que tem areia cobrindo todo o corpo do Gaara.

Amanda: -Isso é a defesa especial de Gaara: **Suna no Yoroi _(Armadura de Areia)_**.

Shino(pensando): -Eu ja vi isso antes. -Na floresta,quando ele matou um dos Ninjas de Amegakure.**  
**

_(Arena)_

_A areia volta a esconder o rosto assassino de Gaara,mostrando o rosto frio e sério._

_(Piso-2)_

Temari(pensando): -Agora entendo por que Gaara ficava mais tenso,a medida em que a Prova Chunnin mudava de nível. -E nessa luta,ele teve parte de sua **Suna no Yoroi **rachada. -Esse Lee é muito bom e rápido,mas isso não quer dizer que consiga vencer o Gaara. -De qualquer jeito,o resultado já está claro.

_(Arena)_

Gaara(de braços cruzados): -E então? -É tudo o que pode fazer?

Lee: -Hun?(pensando): -Minha velocidade não é o bastante para atravessar essa defesa de areia. -Mas se eu tirá-lo do chão,afastando-o da areia,golpeando por baixo... usando a **Renge _(Lótus)_**.

_Gai dá um riso de autorização,que Lee entendeu._

Lee(pensando): -Muito bem. -Entao vamos lá.

_Lee começa a tirar um pouco das faixas dos braços e se prepara para atacar._

Lee(pensando): -Prepare-se.

_De repente,Lee corre a uma velocidade muito maior,deixando rastro de poeira e vento,enquanto corre em volta de Gaara._

Gai: -Ahá,agora o Gaara não tem chance! -Esse escudo de areia não é párea para a velocidade do Lee.

_(Arena)_

Gaara: -E então,o que está esperando?

Lee: -Tá bom! -Você é quem pediu!

_Lee dá um chute bem no peito de Gaara,que começa a ser lançado pra cima,enquanto Lee aplica mais chutes no ar._

_(Piso-1)_

Ino: -Nossa! -Ele continua chtando o Gaara até o alto!

_Gai fecha as mão pra rezar,e não viu o que aconteceu depois:_

_(Arena)_

_De repente,Lee sente uma dor no lado esquerdo da cabeça,que Kakashi percebe,mas Lee enrola as faixas no corpo de Gaara,imobilizando-o,e em seguida ambos giram em alta velocidade,feito redemoinho,indo direto contra o chão._

Lee: -Toma isso: **Omote Renge _(Lótus Primária)_**!

_Os dois se chocam com violencia no chão,abrindo uma cratera em volta,mas Lee salta pra trás,sentindo-se cansado,e com dores no corpo._

_(Piso-1)_

Gai(alegre): -É isso aí!

Kankurou(assustado): -Gaara!

_(Arena)_

_Quando Hayate se aproxima da cratera,percebe que Gaara começa a se desfazer em areia,e Lee se espanta ao ver._

Lee: -O quê?

_De repente,Gaara surge coberto de areia atrás de Lee,com uma expressão de sede de sangue e prazer em matar._

_(Piso-1)_

Gai: -Mas...quando foi que ele...escapou daquele golpe?

Kakashi: -Foi no momento em que você fechou os olhos pra rezar. -Gaara usou a areia para escapar do choque contra o chão,deixando sua pele de areia receber o impacto.

Ray: -Agora o Gaara está dominado pelo Bijuu de Uma Cauda,liberando sua vontade de matar.

_(Arena)_

Gaara: -Eu terei muito prazer em tirar sua vida. -Agora sentirá o poder de ataque da areia.

_Gaara libera uma grande quantidade de areia,e ataca Lee,que se defende com os braços,sendo jogado contra a parede_(-Gaargh!).

_(Piso-1)_

Kankurou(pensando): -Então as coisas ficaram mais perigosas. -Há muito tempo eu não via esse olhar do Gaara. -O garoto não tem chance de vencê-lo.

_(Arena)_

_Lee continua se defendendo dos ataques de areia._

_(Piso-1)_

Sakura: -Lee!

Koji: -O que houve com ele? -Há uns minutos atrás ele era mais rápido que Gaara,mas agora está sendo atacado,sem conseguir se esquivar.

Gai: -Por uma razão: -Lee não consegue se mover,por causa daquela técnica que usou: a Omote Renge.

Kakashi: -E sabe-se que essa é uma técnica proibida.

Sakura: -Mas por quê?

Kakashi: -Omote Renge não é Ninjutsu e nem Genjutsu. -É um Taijutsu,que requer um extremo esforço físico; -O esforço causado é quase inimaginável.

Sakura(assustada): -Isso quer dizer que...

Amanda: -Lee-kun está com muita dor,que não consegue se mover. -Isso o torna alvo fácil aos ataques do Gaara.

Sasuke(pensando): -Esse Gaara deve ser muito perigoso.

_(Arena)_

_A cada rajada de areia que o atingia,Lee não desiste de se levantar. Gai nota sua determinação,mesmo quando está em condições de alto risco._

_(Piso-1)_

Kankurou: -Pobre garoto. -O Gaara vai brincar com ele até que ele desista.

Gai: -Então o Gaara terá uma luta difícil,pois isso nunca acontecerá.

Todos: -Hum?

Gai: -Lee não sabe o que é desitir. -Ele continuará se levantando até o fim.

_Enquanto olhava para seu aluno que se defende dos ataques de Gaara,Gai tem lembranças de quando conheceu Lee,quando esse estava na Academia. Mesmo sobre as críticas de Neji,Lee jamais desistiu de seu sonho: Ser um Grande Ninja,mesmo sem saber usar Ninjutsu e Genjutsu. E Gai o ajudou a melhorar seu Taijutsu despreparado. Tanto que ele foi capaz de aprender a Técnica proibida: **Hachimon Tonkou (Liberação dos Oito Portões)**,que Gai o ensinou sob uma condição restrita._

_(Arena)_

_Lee percebeu o sorriso de Gai,e compreendeu o que isso significa para ele._

Lee(chorando/pensado): -Gai-sensei! -Arigatô.

_Gaara se prepara para atacar._

_(Piso-1)_

Sakura: -Se isso continuar o Lee corre perigo!

Naruto: -Sombrancelhudo...

Ray: -Ele vai continuar lutando,e não se renderá tão fácil.

_(Arena)_

_Lee assume sua posição de luta,sorrindo. Quando Gaara lança uma rajada de areia,Lee volta a se movimentar mais rápido._

Gaara: -O quê?

_(Piso-2)_

Temari: -Não acredito!

_(Arena)_

_Lee continuava desviando dos ataques com grande velocidade._

_(Piso-1)_

Koji: -Olha só,ele está se movendo mais rápido. -E está sorrindo.

Gai: -Isso mesmo. -Agora é hora do Gaara começar a ter medo.

Ino: -Como assim?

Gai: -A Lótus de Konoha,floresce duas vezes ao ano.

Kasumi: -Eu me lembro dessa frase. -O Lee-kun falou pra gente na primeira fase da prova chunnin.

**Flashblack-Kasumi-On:**

Lee: -Kasumi,Naruto,Ray. -A lótus de Konoha floresce duas vezes ao ano. -Quando nos encontrarmos,eu terei me tornado um Ninja mais fote ainda.

**Flashblack-Kasumi-Off.**

Kakashi(sério): -Mas isso significa que...não! -Você não fez isso Gai.

Gai: -Fiz Kakashi,eu fiz sim.

Kakashi: -Então esse Lee...é capaz de usar o **Hachimon Tonkou (_Liberação dos Oito Portões_)**,e usar a **Ura Renge_(Lótus Oculta)_**.

Neji(pensando): -Ura Renge?

Sasuke(pensando): -Ura Renge?

Gai: -Isso mesmo.

Kakashi: -Bom,isso é uma coisa...então tá. -Quantos dos portões internos ele pode abrir.

Gai: -Cinco portões.

Sakura: -Espera aí,o que é esse Hachimon Tonkou que estão falando? -E o que é Ura Renge?

Gai: -Os oito portões internos são como pálpebras. -São Limitadores de Chakra que o usuário quer abri quando vai usar a Lótus.

Sakura: -Eu ainda não entendo.

Kakashi(usa o sharingan/olhando para o Lee): -Na Rede do chakra,há Oito pontos localizados em cada parte do corpo,onde se concentra mais energia. -Esses são os Oito Portões Internos: **1-Portão Inicial; 2-Portão da Energia; 3- Portão da Vida; 4-Portão da Dor; 5- Portão da Ferimento; 6-Portão da Visão; 7-Portão da Insanidade;** e o** 8-Portão da Morte**. Abrindo esses portões,o Nível de Chakra aumenta,elevando o nível de força do indivíduo em Dez vezes mais.

Gai: -Lee abriu o Portão Inicial,para depois usar o portão da Energia,podendo aumentar sua força e velocidade a níveis altos,podendo usar a Omote Renge. -O terceiro portão,o Portão da Vida,consegue-se uma velocidade insuperável e uma força descomunal. -Já o quarto portão,o Portão da Dor,a força e velocidade ficam sem limites. E finalmente,o quinto portão,o Portão do Ferimento,é onde está a Ura Renge.

Sakura: -Mas espera um pouco,quando Lee usou a Omote Renge,isso o quase destruiu. -O que vai acontecer se ele ir adiante?

Kakashi: -Isso mesmo. -Ao abir os Oito Portões,você consegue obter maior poder além de um Hokage. -O único inconveniente é que...**Você Morre**.

Sakura(espantada): -Hãã?

Koji(espantado): -Não pode ser!

Kakashi(encara Gai): -Não sei o que esse garoto significa pra você Gai. -Mas não preciso dizer que jamais devemos por nossos sentimentos pessoais em jogo. -Não pensei que fosse capaz disso.

Gai(muito sério): -Não tem direito...você não sabe nada dele! -Nada!

Kakashi (sério)

Gai:-Aquele garoto tem uma coisa para provar! -E está disposto a isso mesmo que custe sua própria vida. -E eu estou decidido a ajudá-lo a seguir seu sonho. -Não por causa disso,mas por quê ele acredita que vale a pena fazer!

_(Arena)_

_Lee se lembra das palavras de Gai:_

**Flashblack-Lee-On:**

Gai: -Agora escute com muita atenção Lee.

Lee: -Hai!

Gai: -Essa técnica que vou ensinar é ainda mais proibida que a Omote Renge. -Claro que será seu grande trunfo.

Lee(surpreso): -Será?

Gai: -Preste muita atenção. -Essa técnica só pode ser usada sob uma condição única e restrita. -Que é...

**Flashblack-Lee-Off.**

Lee(junta os braços perto do rosto): -Que é...

_De repente,uma Forte Coluna de Calor o envolve._

_(Piso-1)_

Naruto: -Essa energia...

Kasumi(preocupada): -Lee-kun.

Ray: -Isso vai ser perigoso para os dois.

_(Arena)_

Gaara(fazendo selo): -Eu não se o que está planejando,mas essa luta acabou pra você.

Lee: -Tem razão. -Acabou. -De um jeito ou de outro!(pensando): -Sasuke,Neji,Naruto,Ray,Kasumi... -Eu não serei o único aperder aqui!

Gaara se espanta com a intensidae da energia que envolve Lee.

Lee(pensando): -Gai-sensei,por favor faça com que isso me ajude. -É agora ou nunca!

_Seu rosto muda na cor vermelho,com veias quase dilatadas,e seus olhos ficam brancos. Uma Aura de Chakra envolve seu corpo aumentando de força,causando rachadura no chão. Ao abrir os braços pronuncia a condição que Gai disse:_

Lee: -**Pra proteger e Manter o Caminho-Ninja! ****-**O Terceiro portão **- O Portão da Vida**! -Abra!

_A Onda de Calor fica mais intensa,deixando Gaara e todos que assistem a luta,impressionados. Gai mostra um sorriso de orguho._

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Os Finalistas da Terceira Fase.**


	16. Os Finalistas da Terceira Fase

**Cap.14: Os Finalistas da Terceira Fase.**

* * *

**Arena de Lutas da Torre:**

_Todos se espantam com o Nível de Poder que Lee libera pelo corpo,e suas alterações._

_(Piso-1)_

Sakura: -O corpo dele...

_(Piso-2)_

Temari: -Hã?

_(Piso-1)_

Naruto: -Ficou vermelho.

_(Arena)_

Lee: -Haaarrrrh!(envolvido numa Aura Verde)

_(Piso-1)_

Kankurou: -Mas o que está havendo com ele?

Kakashi(pensando): -Ele abriu o terceiro portão - O portão da Vida. -Agora vai atacar.

Gai: -Não,ainda não.

Kakashi: -Huh?

_(Arena)_

Lee: -Agora o Quarto Portão: o Portão da Dor! -Abra!

_O nível de energia aumenta,e as veias de seu rosto ficam mais dilatadas e seu sangue sae pelo nariz._

Lee: -Grraaarrh!

_(Piso-1)_

Kakashi(surpreso/pensando): -Mas que garoto. -Isso não se consegue apenas com o próprio esforço. -Ele é um gênio?

_(Arena)_

_De repente,Lee vai pra cima de Gaara,estraçalhando o chão atrás,e atinge o queixo de Gaara com um chute forte,lançando-o pra cima,liberando fumaça de terra,que faz todos fecharem os olhos. Ao olharem pra arena,notam que nehum dos dois estão lá._

_(Piso-1)_

Kakashi: -É muito rápido.

Kankurou: -Gaara!

Naruto: -Onde eles foram?

Shikamaru(olha Gaara no ar): -Lá em cima!

Ino: -Mas eu não vejo o Lee em lugar nenhum!

Chouji: -Onde ele foi?

Gai(sorrindo)

Ray/Shougan-On: -Ele está se movendo numa velocidade que é quase impossível de vê-lo. -Mas meu Shougan pode vê-lo.

_(No Ar)_

_A areia tenta envolver Gaara,que tem sua armadura de areia se despedaçando._

_(Piso-1)_

Sakura(pensando): -A areia não consegue protegê-lo.

Kasumi(pensando): -Isso pode causar muitas sequelas no Lee-kun.

_(No Ar)_

Lee(se movimenta extremamente rápido): -Tentando se esconder na areia denovo? -Isso é o que veremos!

_Lee aparece de frente e soca Gaara com força,arremessando contra o chão,mas surge por trás e desfere golpes muito rápidos como se estivesse rebatendo uma bola em várias direções._

Gaara(pensando): -Minha armadura de areia...está se rachando!

Lee: -Você é forte mesmo,hein?(ele pula sobre o teto e vai contra Gaara) -Então...

_Ele força o braço esquerdo com dificuldade,se preparando para o ataque._

_(Piso-1)_

Kakashi(pensando): -Os músculos dele estão atrofiando!

Gai(sério)

Neji/Byakugan-On(pensando): -Aquele é o Lee? -Mas quando ele se tornou tão...

_(No Ar)_

Lee: -Isso acabará agora! -O Quinto Portão -o Portão do Ferimento! -Abra!

_Mais energia envolve seu corpo._

Gaara(pensando): -Eu não vou conseguir me defender! -Ele é realmente humano?

Lee(olha para Neji/pensando): -Neji. -Esse era o golpe secreto que ia usar para derrotá-lo. -Mas vou lhe mostrar!

_Lee pega Gaara rapidamente,amarra a faixa na cintura dele e vai pro teto,jogando-o em seguida. Gaara vê que Lee o segura pela faixa,que se prepara para dar o golpe final._

_(Piso-1)_

Gai(pensando): -Ura Renge é uma combinação de Taijutsu a uma velocidade sem limites,com o qual Neji não pode competir. -A Armadura de areia do Gaara é inútil contra ele.

_(No Ar)_

Lee(puxa Gaara em sua direção): -Graaaarh!

Gaara: -Hã?

_Ele acerta Gaara com o braço e a perna direita dizendo:_

Lee: -**Ura Renge _(Lótus Oculta ou Lótus Reverso)_**!

O Impacto gera um Tufão de poeira e terra,que faz todos fecharem os olhos.

(Piso-1)

Shikamaru(pensando): -Que velocidade! -Eu nem vi direito!

_(No Ar)_

_Quando Gaara está pra se colidir com o chão,sua Cabaça se desfaz em areia._

_(Piso-1)_

Gai(pensando): -Não pode ser!

Kakashi(pensando): -A cabaça está se desfazendo em areia!

_(Arena)_

_Gaara se choca no chão com violência,abrindo uma cratera em volta. Já Lee sente fortes dores e choques em seu barço direito e perna direia_(-Gaargh!),e _ele cae rolando no chão. _

_(Piso-1)_

Koji(alegre): -Legal,Lee acabou com ele!

Kankurou: -Gaara!

_(Arena)_

_Mas quando a fumaça se dicipa,todos se espantam ao ver:_

_Gaara no chão,protegido pela Areia da Cabaça,com sua Suna no Yoroi com várias rachaduras._

_(Piso-1)_

Asuma(surpreso): -Isso é incrível.

Kurenai: -Ele sobreviveu ao ataque do Lee,usando a areia da cabaça como escudo,antes do choque com o chão.

Amanda(séria): -Agora as coisas estão difíceis para o Lee-kun.

_(Arena)_

_Gaara ergue sua mão com dificuldade,fazendo a areia em sua volta ir na direçaõ de Lee,que está fraco e todo dolorido._

Lee(pensando): -Depois de eu ter usado a Ura Renge,ele continua atacando.

_Lee se arrasta,tentando se afastar da areia,mas ela agarra seu braço e sua perna(ambas esquerda)._

Lee: -Haarh!

_De repente:_

Gaara(fecha o punho): -**Sabaku Kyuu (Caixão do Deserto)**!

_A areia causa danos mais fortes ao Lee._

Lee: -Ghaaaarrrgh!

_Todos se espantam com o que aconteceu._

_(Piso-1)_

Naruto(bravo): -Maldito![-Aka-Youko!]

[Aka-Youko: -Vamos lá filhote!]

[Kasumi: -Byaku-sama!]

[Byaku-Yuko: -Hai Kasumi-chan!]

[Ray(sério): -Esse Gaara vai pagar!]

[Saphire: -Vamos impedir que ele mate o Lee-kun!]

_Antes que o Time Nove fosse para a Arena,Gai fica irritado,e quando Lee ia perdendo os sentidos:_

_(Arena)_

Lee(pensando): -Eu...não posso perder...devo manter...o meu caminho...ninja!

Gaara: -Morra!

_A areia vai contra Lee,mas um vulto surge e neutraliza o ataque,revelando ser: **Gai Maito**,que deixa Gaara espantado._

_(Piso-1)_

Naruto(surpreso): -Sombrancelhudo-sensei...

Ray(surpreso): -Gai-sama...

Kasumi(surpresa): -Ele evitou que Gaara matasse o Lee-kun.

_(Arena)_

_Ao se levantar,Gaara não entende,e sente sua mente doer ao se lembrar de imagens de seu passado,e os rostos de seus irmãos,do seu pai,e do irmão de sua mãe._

Gaara(com a mão na cabeça): -Mas por quê? -Por quê o salvou,se ele perdeu?

Gai(sério): -Por quê ele...é meu Aluno. -E é muito valioso pra mim.

_(Piso-2)_

Temari(confusa): -O quê? -É muito valioso pra ele?

Baki(pensando): -Esse é o sentimento que o Gaara não consegue entender.

_(Arena)_

_Gaara tem sua Suna Yoroi restaurada e sua cabaça volta a se formar,e ele caminha para o Piso-2._

Gaara: -Desisto.

_(Piso-1)_

Sakura: -Hã? -Como assim desistiu?

Kakashi: -Mas é muito tarde para o Lee. -Ele perdeu a luta quando Gai interviu.

_(Arena)_

Hayate: -O vencedor é...(ele se espanta com o que vê): -Hã?

_Todos olham espantados para Lee,que se levantou em posição de luta,com o braço e perna esquerda sangrando. Gai se espanta._

Gai: -Não pode ser.

_(Piso-1)_

Kakashi(pensando): -Depois de tudo aquilo,não conseguiria se mover. -Muito menos ficar de pé.

_(Arena)_

Gai(chega perto de Lee): -Lee,agora acabou. -Você nem está em condições de...(ele percebe os olhos de Lee e chora): -Lee...ah Lee...o que foi que eu fiz...

_Lee está inconsciente._

Gai(chorando): -Você quer mostrar que é um Grande Ninja,até mesmo Inconsciente.

_(Piso-1)_

_Sakura,Koji,Sasuke e Neji se espantam ao ouvir isso._

Kakashi(tampa seu Olho-Sharingan com a Bandana): -Então ele não estava consciente. -Somente sua força de vontade fez seu corpo se mover.

_(Arena)_

Gai(abraça Lee): -Lee...você já provou a todos...que é um Grande Ninja.

_Três Iryo-Ninjas chegam com a maca e uma maleta de primeiros socorros. Gai deita Lee no chão. Gaara começa a andar para as escadas._

_(Piso-1)_

Sakura(ia pular para a Arena): -Lee-san!

Kakashi: -Sakura. -Não há nada que você possa fazer.

Sakura: -Hã?

Kakashi: -Há momentos em que palavras de compaixão só pioram as coisas.

Sakura fica triste.

Koji(pensando): -Rock Lee. -Esse mostrou que pode ser um Ninja talentoso.

_(Piso-2)_

Temari: -Ufh. -Sabia que ele não venceria o Gaara.

_(Piso-1)_

Kankurou(pensando): -Mesmo assim,foi uma luta mais difícil que não esperávamos.

_Naruto,Kasumi e Ray pulam do piso e aterrisam de pé,correndo até onde Lee está,e passam por Gaara,que ambos se encaram por um segundo._

Kakashi: -Naruto,Kasumi,Ray...

_(Arena)_

_Depois de examinarem os ferimentos de Lee,um dos Iryo-Ninjas se assusta e vai até Gai._

Iryo-1: -Você é o Sensei dele não é?

Gai: -Sim,sou eu,por quê?

Iryo-1: -Venha comigo.

_Ambos se afastam,enquanto Kasumi analisa os ferimentos no braço e na perna de Lee._

Iryo-1: -A respiração dele está fraca,mas estável. -Mas o problema não é esse.

Gai: -Hum?

Iryo-1: -Ele está respirando,mas os ossos de seu corpo sofreram fraturas sérias,e seus músculos atrofiados. -Pode ser que o período de recuperação seja demorado. -Até aí estaria tudo bem,mas...

Ray(pensando): -A perna e o braço esquerdo...

Iryo-1: -A perna e o braço esquerdo dele teve danos muito graves. -Sinto dizer isso,mas o corpo dele não o permitirá a servir como um Ninja.

_Todos se espantam com a notícia. Lee é colocado,na maca._

Naruto(sério): -Não pode ser verdade!

Kasumi(triste): -Lee-kun.

[Byaku-Youko: -Kasumi-chan,você não precisa ficar triste. -Esqueceu que sou uma Bijuu da Cura e dos Elementos Mokuton e Hyouton? -Sei de muita coisa que posso e vou ensinar a você.]

[Kasumi: -Hã? -Você conhece um jeito de ajudarmos o Lee-kun?]

[Byaku-Youko(sorrindo): -Claro. -Apenas me invoque e eu explicarei ao Gai-sama.]

_Gai chega perto de Lee(na maca) e tem lembranças de quando o ensinava Taijutsu._

Gai(pensando): -Lee. -Eu queria ajudá-lo a alcançar seu sonho. -Sabia dos riscos que você correria,mas nunca desisti de ensinar tudo o que sei,porque você é um aluno muito importante pra mim. -E um dos melhores.

_Quando os Iryo-Ninjas levaram Lee para a enfermaria,Kasumi faz cinco selos de mão e toca no chão dizendo:_

Kasumi: -Kuchyiose - Byaku-Youko!

_Byaku surge entre a fumaça branca-rosada,surpreendendo a todos._

Byaku-Youko(sorrindo): -Olá Gai-sama.

Gai: -Você é...**Byaku-Youko**?

Byaku-Youko: -Sou apenas uma invocação,pois ainda estou selada em Kasumi-chan. -Mas pode me chamar só de Byaku. -Eu pedi que ela me invocasse,para dizer a você,que Lee-kun voltará a ser Ninja.

Gai(espantado): -Mas como? -Ele sofreu um dano que será permanente em sua vida. -E é tudo minha culpa.

Byaku: -Não. -Não é sua culpa. -Você mostrou ser um Sensei que dá valor aos sonhos dos gennins. -Por isso,a Kasumi-chan aprenderá comigo,um Ninjutsu Especial que vai reparar o dano que Lee-kun sofreu na luta,e ele voltará a seguir o caminho-ninja.

_Gai a princípio não acredita,mas sentindo que é verdade nas palavras de Byaku,se ajoelha diante de Kasumi._

Gai: -Então eu te peço,por favor,que ajude o Lee. -Eu nunca me perdoaria se ele não continuar com seu sonho.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Eu farei de tudo para ajudar o Lee-kun,Gai-sama.(olha para Byaku) -Byaku-sama,eu vou me dedicar em aprender esse Jutsu que você vai me ensinar.

Byaku-Youko(sorrindo): -Eu tenho certeza de que você vai dominar esse Jutsu. -Agora voltarei para dentro de você.

Kasumi: -Hai.

_Byaku desaparece em fumaça._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Eu acredito em você Nee-chan. -Lee queria muito lutar com a gente,e para isso,se arriscou a usar a Ura Renge. -E eu irei honrar o esforço dele,derrotando o Gaara.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Hai Nii-chan.

Naruto(encara Gaara no Piso-2,e aponta pra ele): -Vou fazer você pagar pelo que fez ao sombrancelhudo!

_Gaara o encara muito sério com o aviso que recebeu. Gai,Naruto,Kasumi e Ray voltam para o Piso-1,enquanto Kankurou retorna ao Piso-2._

Hayate: -Agora iremos para a última luta das preliminares.

_(Piso-1)_

Kakashi: -Gai,o que eu disse antes...foi sem intenção. -Fui um completo idiota. -Agora eu entendo. -Se estivesse em seu lugar,eu faria a mesma coisa.

Gai(sorriso-triste): -Agora não adianta mais Kakashi. -Mas pelo menos,eu vejo um raio de esperança para o Lee.

Sasuke: -Kasumi. -O que sua Bijuu disse é verdade? -Que existe um Jutsu que pode curar o corpo do Rock Lee.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -É verdade sim Sasuke-san. -Byaku-sama é uma Bijuu com o **Poder da Cura e Dominação dos elementos: Mokuton e Hyouton**. -E eu acredito nela.

Neji(pensando): -Lee. -Se essa garota-hospedeira de Bijuu curar seu corpo,então eu vou me redmir das palavras que disse a você quando nos tornamos gennins. -E aceitarei uma luta com você.

_(Arena)_

_A Roleta de nomes gira e quando pára,revela os últimos nomes:_

_**Chouji Akimichi vs Dosu Kinta.**_

_Dosu e Chouji descem pelas escadas e se aproximam um do outro._

Dosu(pensando): -Agora chegou a minha vez.

Chouji(pensando): -Apenas pense no prêmio: Todo o Churrasco que puder comer.

Hayate: -Os ultimos participantes da Décima Primeira e Última Luta das preliminares: **Chouji Akimichi vs Dosu Kinta**. -Antes de começar a luta,quero dar um aviso para o prticipante **Shikamaru Nara**.

_(Piso-1)_

Shikamaru: -Eu?

_(Arena)_

Hayate: -Como o participante **Kabuto Yakushi **desistiu de continuar com a prova e foi dispensado,decidi que você será o único Participante **Classificado automaticamente para as Finais da Terceira Fase**.

_Shikamaru se espanta com a notícia,assim como seus parceiros e os outros gennins._

_(Piso-1)_

Shikamaru: -Ah cara. -Isso vai ser muito problemático pra mim.(pensando): -Pensei que seria dispensado,por falta de lutadores,mas isso me pegou de surpresa.

Asuma: -Que sorte você tem Shikamaru.

Shikamaru(confuso): -Não sei se isso é sorte ou azar pra mim.

Ino(grita para o Chouji): -Vai lá gorducho! -Você consegue!

_(Arena)_

Chouji(bravo e com veia saltando na testa): -Grrrr! -Muito bem,eu vou terminar essa,e alguns segundos e depois você vai ver Ino!

Dosu(pensando): -Muito bem gorducho. -Se quer lutar,então venha.

Chouji(pensando): -Durante a primeira fase,eu notei o golpe que ele deu em Kabuto. -usando aquele aparelho do braço,ele envia ondas sonoras que pode afetar o oponente,se chegar perto dos ouvidos. -Então é só eu me manter atento a isso.

Hayate: -Muito bem,se estão prontos,podem começar.

Chouji(faz selo de mão): -**Baika no Jutsu _(Técnica da Multiplicação do Peso)_**!

_Chouji faz seu corpo virar uma Bola,e ele dá um salto pra cima,girando velozmente,dizendo:_

Chouji: - **Nikudan Sensha _(Tanque de Carne Humana)_**!

_Dosu se esquiva do ataque de Chouji,que continua rolando rapidamente contra ele._

_(Piso-1)_

Shikamaru(pensando): -Esse ninja de Oto está aproveitando uma chance para atacar os ouvidos de Chouji,com aquele aparelho do braço. -Mas não vai adiantar se Chouji estiver nessa forma de Bola de Carne,com os ouvidos tampados.

_(Arena)_

_Ao se esquivar do ataque,Dosu vê Chouji preso na cratera da parede,e parte pra cima,dando um soco (que não dá resultado)._

Dosu: -Você já era.

Chouji: -Não adianta me atacar com o som! -Meus ouvidos estão tampados!

Dosu(toca na Broca da Melodia): -Meu ataque não é tão simples.

_As ondas sonoras emitem pelo corpo de Chouji,e um estrondo o afeta por dentro._

Chouji: -Oaaargh!

_(Piso-1)_

Ino(espantada): -Hã?

Shikamaru: -O que aconteceu?

_(Arena)_

_Chouji volta a forma normal e cae no chão com tontura nos olhos._

Dosu: -O corpo humano é 70%(por cento)água. -E a água emite ondas sonoras. -Através do meu braço,posso emitir as ondas que afetam todo seu corpo,o que o torna um grande ouvido.

Hayate: -O vencedor da Décima Primeira Luta: **Dosu Kinta**.

Dosu(volta ao Piso-2/pensando): -Está vendo isso Orochimaru-sama,ou melhor,Orochimaru. -Sou mais do que um mero boneco.

Hayate(chega perto de Chouji): -Você está bem?

Chouji(zonzo): -Eu quero carne...churrasco.

_(Piso-1)_

Shikamaru(gota): -Esse é o nosso Chouji,sempre pensando com o estômago.

Ino(gota): -Huh-huh.

Asuma(sorrindo): -Pelo menos podemos levar ele pra comer um churrasco.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Até perdendo,o Chouji-kun gosta de comer.

Naruto(gota): -Ele é assim...desde a Academia.

_(Arena)_

Hayate: -Como todas as lutas já foram terminadas,eu encerro as **Preliminares da Segunda Fase**! -Antes dos times se retirarem,os classificados para a terceira Fase,por favor se reúnam para o pronunciamento do Sandaime Hokage.

_**Sasuke,Ray,Shino,Kankurou,Sakura,Kasumi,Naruto,Neji,Gaara,Dosu **e** Shikamaru** descem para a Arena novamente,e os Jounnins se juntam perto de Hiruzen(Hokage),que faz seu pronunciamento._

Hiruzen: -Quero parabenizá-los por proporcionarem um espetáculo que sem dúvida,agradará aos Lordes Feudais das Cinco Grandes Nações,e aos líderes das Vilas-Ninjas que virão no lugar de seus Kages,exceto o Yondaime Kazekage,que virá pessoalmente para a Finais da Terceira Fase. -Além desses que mencionei,estarão os Jounnins de nossa Vila e o Povo,que sem dúvida apreciarão suas lutas. -Antes que se retirem,devemos fazer um sorteio das Lutas Finais,que será daqui a um Mês.

Sasuke: -Daqui a um Mês?

Hiruzen: -Esse é o tempo que vocês terão para descansarem e aproveitarem para treinar suas habilidades,criando novas estratégias de combate,pois na Terceira Fase,truques que foram vistos na primeira vez podem não funcionar na segunda vez. -Irão pegar um número que Anko traz nessa caixa,e em seguida verão seus oponentes na Terceira Fase.

Anko(com a caixa): -Eu mesmo irei até cada um de vocês,e cada um pegará um papel com o número indicado.

_Da esquerda para a direita,cada Gennin pega um papel com o número indicado,e Anko retorna para onde estava._

Hiruzen: -Agora quero que cada um diga o número que pegou.

Dosu: -Doze.

Naruto: -Um.

Sakura: -Cinco.

Sasuke: -Três.

Kasumi: -Seis.

Kankurou: -Sete.

Ray: -Onze.

Gaara: -Quatro.

Shikamaru: -Nove.

Temari: -Dez.

Shino: -Oito.

Neji: -Dois.

_Ibiki anotou numa prancheta._

Shikamaru: -Mas pra quê esses números?

Hiruzen: -Ibiki,mostre a eles com quem vão lutar nas Finais.

Ibiki: -Hai. -Olhem bem com atenção!

_Ibiki mostra a **Tabela de Lutas da Terceira Fase**:_

_**Primeira Luta - **Naruto Uzumaki(1) vs Neji Hyuuga(2);**  
**_

_**Segunda Luta - **Sasuke Uchiha(3) vs Gaara(4);**  
**_

_**Terceira Luta - **Sakura Haruno(5) vs Kasumi Uzumaki(6)**;  
**_

_**Quarta Luta - **Kankurou(7) vs Shino Aburane(8)**;  
**_

_**Quinta Luta -**Shikamaru(9) vs Temari(10);_

_**Sexta Luta - **Ray Gonçalves(11) vs Dosu Kinta(12)._

_Ambos ficam surpresos pro verem seus oponentes na Terceira Fase._

Sasuke(pensando): -Então eu vou lutar com Gaara. -Interessante.

Gaara(pensando): -Sasuke Uchiha...

Shikamaru(pensando): -Cara,eu vou ter que lutar com essa garota do leque. -Problemático.

Temari(pensando): -Se eu ganhar,terei que lutar com esse Ray...

Dosu(pensando): -Desta vez,eu não vou fugir.

Ray(pensando): -Dosu Kinta. -Ele é um cara duro na queda.

Sakura(pensando): -Nossa. -Eu terei que lutar com a Kasumi...

Kasumi(sorrindo/pensando): -A Sakura-san será uma ótima oponente.

Kankurou(pensando): -Tenho que ficar esperto com esse cara dos insetos.

Shino(pensando): -Não irei conter minha força nessa terceira fase.

Neji(pensando): -Perfeito. -Farei esse Naruto saber que não pode desafiar o destino.

Naruto(pensando): -Neji Hyuuga. -Eu estava mesmo esperando essa chance.

Hiruzen: -Com as lutas já definidas,declaro encerrado a Segunda Fase da prova Chunnin. -Vocês terão um Mês para descansar e treinar suas habilidades,na Terceira Fase. -Estão dispensados.

_Os nove finalistas se retiram,acompanhados por seus Jounnins-senseis,Ibiki,Anko e Iruka também se retiram,exceto o Time Nove,que se reúnem com Hiruzen e Amanda._

Hiruzen: -Eu soube pelos Chunnins que acompanharam vocês três á distância dentro da Floresta,como agiram em equipe para ajudar o Time Sete. -E eles me contaram sobre esses Ninjas de Otogakure. -Estou muito orgulhoso de vocês três.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Valeu Hokage-Jii.

Kasumi(se curva): -Arigatô,Hokage-sama.

Ray(sorrindo): -Nós somos parte dos Ninjas de Konoha,e é nosso dever ajudar quem precisa.

Amanda(sorrindo): -Eu não me arrependo de ter deixado a ANBU. -Vi muita coisa em vocês,que me faz acreditar num futuro melhor.

Hiruzen: -Naruto,aquele Fuuja Houin no pescoço de Sasuke é obra sua?

Naruto: -Hai. -Na floresta,Aka-Youko me contou tudo sobre a origem do Jyuuin que Orochimaru colocou no pescoço de Sasuke. -E me pediu para criar o Fuuja Houin que vai surpimir o Chakra Maligno do Jyuuin. -Mas a melhor parte,é que ele foi feito com meu sangue,herança do Clã de nossa Okaa-san: **O Clã Uzumaki**.

Kasumi: -Nosso sangue é mestiço de Uzumaki e Namikaze,e isso nos deu uma habilidade em descobrir as coisas em rápidos segundos.

Hiruzen: -Entendo. -No passado,os **Namikaze** tinham uma **Mente muito Avançada,em Raciocínio e Táticas de Batalha**. -E possuiam o **Hijutsugan,que é um Doujutsu em Dominação dos Elementos e na criação de Hijutsus poderosos**. -E os **Uzumakis** tinham **Corpos Fortes e bem Saudáveis**,podendo viver por longos e muitos anos. -E possuiam o **Uzu-Chakra,que é a Fonte Infinita de Chakra,podendo usar tanto nas Batalhas,quanto em Salvar Vidas. **

Naruto: -E temos orgulho de sermos filhos de um Namikaze e uma Uzumaki,pois eles deram suas vidas para salvar Konoha,e nos confiar seu futuro.

Kasumi(feliz): -Concordo com você Nii-chan.

Ray: -E meu Clã,o **Clã Gonçalves**,será o próximo Clã a viver em Konoha.

Hiruzen: -Eu acredito em você Ray.

Amanda(séria): -Hokage-sama,voltando ao assunto sobre Orochimaru,eu acho que ele não apensa planeja destruír Konoha,como eu acredito que ele está atrás de Sasuke-san.

Hiruzen: -Você está correta Amanda. -Mas ainda não sabemos o que ele pretende fazer com Sasuke. -Mas temo que em breve saberemos,durante as Finais da prova Chunnin. -Até lá,a segurança de dentro e fora da Vila será extrema. -E conto com vocês no caso de perceberem alguma suspeita do Ninja de Otogakure,já que ele próprio disse a vocês que está agindo sob as ordens de Orochimaru.

Naruto/Kasumi/Ray: Hai!

Amanda(sorrindo): -Como desejar Hokage-sama.

Hiruzen: -Hã,tem mais uma coisa que quero dizer,antes de vocês irem.

Kasumi: -Sim,Hokage-sama?

Hiruzen(sorrindo): -Daqui a um mês,estarei torcendo pela atuação de vocês. -E mesmo se perderem,o que é muito difícil,vocês serão os promovidos a **Chunnins**.

Naruto,Kasumi e Ray ficam felizes com o que Hiruzen disse,e agradecem: -Arigatô,Hokage-sama.

Amanda(sorrindo): -Então vamos voltar a Vila?

Os Três: -Hai,Amanda-sensei.

_O Time Nove se retira da arena,e Hiruzen também sae do local,enquanto os Chunnins reformam a arena danificada._

_**Duas Horas Depois/De volta ao Centro de Konohagakure:**_

_**No Hospital**:_

_Lee está dormindo,depois de ser tratado do ferimentos,mas os danos no braço e na perna esquerda ainda são graves. Gai ficava sentado ao lado de sua cama,esperando que ele se recuperasse._

_Em outro quarto,Sasuke se recupera do desgaste de Chakra que teve na luta com Yoroi,e Sakura ficava do seu lado. Koji recebeu alta,mas decidiu ficar perto dos parceiros. Já Hinata se recupera bem melhor,e recebia visitas de seu Pai: Hiashi Hyuuga;e de sua irmã: **Hanabi Hyuuga**.Tenten já se recuperou da batalha que teve com Temari. Já Chouji teve que aguentar comer a comida do hospital,que pra ele era ruin,mas Ino pegava no seu pé._

_Kiba e Akamaru voltaram ao Bairro Inuzuka,e Shino ao Bairro Aburane._

_**Na sacada de um Hotel**:_

_Orochimaru e Kabuto conversam._

Kabuto: -Parece que um de seus servos se classificou para as Finais. -Mas ele pegou um oponente bem difícil.

Orochimaru: -Huh,huh. -E esse oponente é membro do Clã Gonçalves,que ainda mais impressionate,é um Jinchuuriki. -Incluindo os Irmãos Uzumakis. -Ambos são Jinchuurikis muito fortes e habilidosos,que podem atrapalhar meus planos. -Mas não faz mal. -Pois o objetivo principal não é apenas a destruição de Konoha.

Kabuto: -Fazer com que Sasuke Uchiha seja seu hospedeiro. -O Jyuuin em seu pescoço está selado pelo Fuuja Houin,criado por Naruto. -Mas isso não o impedirá de cumprir sua vingança: -Matar Itachi Uchiha.

Orochimaru: -Com certeza. -Durante minha luta com ele,notei que seu lado vingativo é mais forte que tudo. -Afinal,os Uchihas são responsáveis por sua própria extinção.

Kabuto: -Voltando ao assunto do ataque a Vila,podemos contar com a Sunagakure no Sato,pois eles tem um Jinchuuriki a seu favor.

Orochimaru: -É verdade. -Assim meus Ninjas podem se concentrar no ataque aos moradores de Konoha,e eu matarei Sarutobi-sensei,para finalmente,obter meu prêmio. -Mas há uma coisa que me preocupa um pouco.

Kabuto: -Seriam Koji Nômade e Naruto Uzumaki?

Orochimaru: -Ora,ora. -Você ás vezes me espanta Kabuto. -A relação que ambos tem com Sasuke,pode arruinar meu plano. -Então Gaara manterá Naruto e sua irmã Kasumi ocupados,enquanto. -Já Koji teve seu Avatar Mode liberado pela Kasumi,mas com o ataque dos meus Ninjas,ele estará mais ocupado em proteger os civís. -E assim,conseguirei tudo o que quero.

Kabuto: -Entendo seu plano. -Estarei atento se algo estiver anormal,durante esse Mês de intervalo da Prova Chunnin.

Orochimaru: -Como quiser,mas sugiro que fique fora do alcance do Kakashi. -Antes das preliminares,ele desconfiou de sua atitude,quando desistiu de continuar na Prova Chunnin.

Kabuto: -Eu saí porque não quis revelar minhas habilidades,e que isso chamaria a atenção do Velho Hokage. -Afinal,parte de minha história foi feita aqui em Konoha. -Mas agora sou seu servo e espião de Otogakure no Sato,que é sua criação,Orochimaru-sama.

Orochimaru(rindo): -Heh,heh,heh. -Eu compreendo. -Agora pode ir,e não esqueça,que estou contando com você.

Kabuto mostra seu olhar de seriedade,e em seguida desaparece.

Orochimaru(pensando): -Já eu me prepararei para meu confronto com Sarutobi-sensei,em breve.

_**Nisso/Antiga Casa de Minato:**_

_Naruto,Kasumi e Ray se reunem,para uma conversa com seus Bijuus-Senseis._

/Sub-Consciente-On/

Aka-Youko: -Então você lutará com Neji Hyuuga? -Realmente fiquei surpreso com esse sorteio.

Naruto: -Eu também fiquei surpreso. -Mas como eu prometi,vou lutar com ele,usando só meu Hijutsugan.

Kasumi: -Já eu fiquei feliz por que vou lutar com a Sakura-san. -Mas eu senti uma preocupação nela.

Byaku-Youko: -É normal isso,Kasumi-chan. -Sua amiga tem medo que você lute com suas Kekkei Genkais no máximo.

Kasumi: -Mas eu jamais faria isso. -Eu e o Nii-chan juramos usar nossas Kekkei Genkais quando nossa Vila corresse perigo,se acontecer uma Guerra.

Byaku-Youko: -Eu acredito em você. -E para que ela fique tranquila,você vai transmitir confiança a Sakura-san quando estiver ensinando Iryo-Ninjutsu.

Kasumi: -Hai.

Saphire: -Mas Nee-chan,e o Ninjutsu Especial que você vai ensinar a Kasumi,para ajudar o Lee-san?

Byaku-Youko(sorrindo): -Eu prometi ensinar a Kasumi-chan na penúltima semana do Mês de Intervalo da prova Chunnin.

Ray: -Assim,a Kasumi pode se concentrar em ajudar a Sakura-san.

Saphire: -Ah,entendi.

Aka-Youko: -Mas agora que as Lutas foram marcadas,o que vocês vão treinar nesse mês?

Naruto: -Bom,eu estava pensando em ler mais o Pergaminho do Clã Uzumaki,assim eu poderia criar novos Fuuinjutsus que ajudaria em muitas coisas.

Ray: -Como o quê por exemplo?

Naruto: -Bem,eu pensei numa coisa,mas antes eu queria saber se você está de acordo com o que vou contar,Aka-Youko.

Aka-Youko(sorrindo): -Hã,eu já sei o que vai dizer. -E como e já disse uma vez: Meu Poder é seu Poder,filhote.

Kasumi: -O quê você tem em mente Nii-chan?

Naruto: -Eu pensei em criar um **Selo de Chakra **com o Chakra de Aka-Youko,para ser usado no tratamento de ferimentos graves,doenças em alto estágio de risco. -Além de criar outros **Selos de Treinamento Básico de Taijutsu**,se necessidade dos pesos que estamos usando.

Byaku-Youko(feliz): -Mas isso é uma boa idéia,Naruto-kun. -Que tal fizermos isso também,Kasumi-chan?

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Eu concordo com vocês.

Aka-Youko: -E vocês,Saphire Nee-chan e Ray?

Saphire: -Ray decidiu treinar seu Doujutsu - o Shougan;para poder ter mais controle dos Jutsus de Shouton em Nível-S.

Ray: -Depois desse treinamento,eu pensei em ir ao País da Luz,onde fica a Shougakure no Sato. -Seria uma viagem de três dias,mas com a Saphire a meu lado,poderei chegar em menos tempo,e assim,conversarei com os Conselheiros do Clã Gonçalves. -Primeiro eu falarei com a Amanda-sensei,e se ela concordar,iremos juntos.

Naruto: -Isso te deixa muito tenso,né?

Ray: -É. -Será a primeira vez que vou conhecer a Shougakure onde meus pais viviam,e eu tinha nascido lá,mas fui trazido por eles a Konoha,para me proteger da Guerra contra Kumogakure.

Aka-Youko: -Tenho certeza de que seu povo de Shougakure aceitará viver em Konoha,e assim,poderão fundar o Clã Gonçalves.

Ray(sorrindo): -Arigatô,Aka-sama. -Mas eu irei na Terceira Semana do Mês de Intervalo da Prova Chunnin. -Até lá,eu vou ver como estão nossos amigos que perderam nas preliminares: a Tenten,o Chouji,o Lee,o Koji,a Ino,o Kiba,e a Hinata.

Naruto: -Agora que falou nisso,eu vou ver como a Hinata-chan está. -E amanhã,no primeiro dia do mês de intervalo,irei começar meu treinamento com Fuuinjutsus.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -E eu irei ajudar a Sakura-san a usar Iryo-Ninjutsus. -Depois eu farei esse treinamento de Fuuinjutsus também.

Ray: -E farei meu treinamento com meu Shougan.

Aka-Youko: -Qualquer coisa que vocês precisarem,é só pedirem a nós,e iremos atendê-los.

Byaku-Youko(sorrindo): -Esse é nosso dever como seus Senseis.

Saphire(sorrindo): -Eu digo a mesma coisa Nee-san.

Naruto/Kasumi/Ray: -Arigatô,Kyuubis-Senseis.

/Sub-Consciente-Off/

_Os três abrem os olhos,e Ray se levanta._

Ray(sorrindo): -Eu vou pra casa,descansar um pouco. -Até amanhã amigos.

Naruto(alegre): -Até logo amigo.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Bom descanso Ray-kun.

Ray vai para fora e vai rapidamente para alguma parte da Vila,onde fica sua casa.

Naruto: -Eu vou lá no hospital,você quer ir comigo?

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Claro Nii-chan. -Quero ver se o Lee-kun acordou depois de ser tratado dos ferimentos.

_Os dois se dirigem para o Hospital de Konoha,e chgando lá,se encontram com Kakashi que os cumprimenta._

Kakashi(acena): -Yo,Naruto,Kasumi.

Naruto: -Yo Kakashi-sensei!

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Boa tarde Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi: -Viieram visitar o Lee e a Hinata?

Kasumi: -Hai.

Naruto: -E você veio ver o Sasuke,a Sakura e o Koji,né?

Kakashi: -Acertou,mas Koji já voltou para o Monastério dos Nômades. -Antes disso,quero perguntar uma coisa Naruto.

Naruto: -Sim?

Kakashi: -Aquele Fuuja Houin que colocou no pescoço de Sasuke,leva quanto tempo para converter o Chakra Maligno do Jyuuin em Chakra Normal?

Naruto: -Como eu fiz ontem,na floresta,acredito que em dois Dias o Fuuja Houin terá convertido todo o Chakra do Jyuuin em Chakra Normal.

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Que alívio. -Afinal,vocês são Herdeiros dos Namikaze e dos Uzumakis,e confio nas habilidades que possuem agora.

Kasumi(se curva): -Arigatô,Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi: -Vocês terão muito tempo pra descansar no Mês de Intervalo,mas imagino que vão treinar mais suas habilidades,estou errado?

Naruto: -Pelo contrário. -Está absolutamente certo Kakashi-sensei.

Kasumi: -E nesse mês que teremos,eu vou aprender um Jutsu que vai ajudar o Lee-kun a voltar ao Caminho-Ninja. -E ensinarei a Sakura-san,a usar Iryo-Ninjutsus.

Kakashi(feliz): -Isso é ótimo. -E o Ray? -Ele não veio com vocês?

Naruto: -Não. -Ele foi pra casa,descansar para amanhã iniciar seu Treinamento com seu Doujutsu: Shougan.

Kakashi: -Entendo. -Bom,então eu irei ver o Sasuke e a Sakura.(acena e sorrindo) -Nos veremos nas Finais da Terceira Fase.

Naruto(sinal positivo): -Ja-Ne,Kakashi-sensei.

Kasumi(se curva): -Ja-Ne,Kakashi-sensei.

_Kakashi sobe para o terceiro andar,enquanto Naruto e Kasumi sobem para o segundo andar._

_Num dos quartos de repouso,Naruto vê Hinata(deitada na cama) na companhia de Hiashi Hyuuga,e ia se retirar,mas Hiashi pediu que fizesse companhia a sua filha,pois ele tinha que resolver os assuntos do Clã Hyuuga,e voltaria mais tarde. Naruto ficou surpreso por ver que Hiashi o olhava com confiança e amizade,e aceitou o pedido._

_Em outro quarto,Kasumi viu Lee muito triste por saber de sua situação,e que não poderia ser um Ninja,mas ela o fez sorrir quando contou que sua Bijuu-Sensei,ensinará um Jutsu que irá curar totalmente o corpo do Lee. Lee sabia o quanto Kasumi é determinada e gentil com as pessoas que não tem especialidade ou Kekkei Genkai. Ambos conversaram muito,e Gai pediu que Kasumi fizesse companhia ao Lee,e que mais tarde voltaria a vê-lo._

_No quarto do terceiro andar,Kakashi percebeu que Sakura foi pra casa,e ele conversou com Sasuke,sobre um Treinamento que farão em um lugar longe da Vila,para que Sasuke se prepara-se para enfrentar Gaara._

_Na casa de Ray,ele olha para a Lua Cheia no céu,e sente que o mês de intervalo da prova Chunnin será bem agitado,pra ele e seus parceiros._

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: O Sannin Pervetido.**

* * *

**Nota do Autor: **Estão gostando da Fic? Mandem Reviews,pois estou louco para ver elogios e críticas.


	17. O Sannin Pervetido

**Cap.15: O Sannin Pervetido.**

* * *

_**Konohagakure no Sato/****07:00 HS da Manhã****:**_

_**(Primeiro Dia do Mês de Intervalo da Prova Chunnin)**_

_O dia começa na rotina de sempre,com algumas pessoas acordando cedo para o trabalho. E os Jounnins-Vigias mantém a guarda no imenso muro de Konoha._

_Na antiga Casa de Minato,Naruto e Kasumi tomaram seu lanche matinal da manhã(biscoitos caseiros,com um leite quente),e receberam uma cesta de mantimentos de um dos moradores da Vila._

Naruto: -Isso está muito bom.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -É mesmo. -A gente só se alimentava de frutas tomávamos água da lagoa. -Mas os moradores nos deram mantimentos durante um mês.

Naruto: -Depois desse lanche,vou me dedicar no treinamento sobre **Fuuinjutsus do Clã Uzumaki**.

Kasumi: -E eu irei ensinar a Sakura-san,a usar Iryo-Ninjutsu. -Nii-chan,você se lembra daquele dia em que nos tornamos Gennins do Time Nove.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Eu nunca me esqueceria daquele dia. -O dia em que os moradores nos trataram como ninjas e nos respeitaram. -O Hokage-Jii nos contou tudo sobre a mudança de comportamento deles.

**Flashblack-Naruto & Kasumi-On:**

_No Terraço do Centro de Administração,Hiruzen convocou todos os moradores e os Jounnins para um pronunciamento. A seu lado estavam os conselheiros de Konoha,e os Chefes e Representantes dos Clãs já existentes: **Nara,Yamanaka,Akimichi,Inuzuka,Aburane,Hyuuga,Uchiha**._

Hiruzen: -O motivo de eu ter convocado essa reunião,com todos os Chefes de Clãs,Jounnins,Chunnins e nosso Povo,é para eu revelar a verdadeira hsitória sobre os três Gennins que no passado,foram muito hostilizados por todos nós,incluindo alguns de vocês,Chefes dos Clãs: Hyuuga e Inuzuka.

Morador-1: -Aqueles Moleques-Kyuubis?

Hiruzen(sério): -Eles nunca mais serão chamados dessa forma,pois dois deles são filhos daqueles que salvaram nossa Vila do Ataque da **Kyuubi No Kitsune Youko**,doze nos atrás! -**Naruto Uzumaki **e sua irmã **Kasumi Uzumaki**,são filhos de **Minato Namikaze - O Yondaime Hokage de Konoha**,e sua Esposa **Kushina Uzumaki**.

_Todos ficam muito espantados e surpresos com a revelação._

Hiruzen: -E o amigo dos irmãos Uzumakis,**Ray Gonçalves**,é o **Herdeiro do Clã Gonçalves**,o Clã que vive na **Shougakure no Sato**,que é nossa aliada,desde o mandato do **Shodaime Hokage**!

_Sem ter o que dizer,todos ficam muito espantados e sentindo-se culpados._

Hiruzen: -Eu presenciei a luta do Yondaime Hokage contra a Kyuubi No Youko,e posso afirmar no fundo de minha alma! -Ele descobriu como derrotar a Kyuubi,mesmo que isso causaria sua morte,usando o **Shiki Fuujin**,ele absorveu todo o Chakra Maligno do monstro,e o selou em uma Dimensão de Tempo-Espaço,de onde jamais se libertará! -Prestes a morrer,Yondaime Hokage atendeu o último pedido das Três Partes de Chakra que se libertou do Chakra Maligno da Kyuubi: Ele selou essas partes,em seus dois filhos gêmeos e em outro bebê,para protegê-los e ajudá-los a proteger nossa Vila! -E antes de morrerem,Minato e Kushina selaram parte de suas almas nos seus filhos,para quando chegasse o momento de revelar tudo o que aconteceu,e o motivo de todos vocês os tratarem como demônios! -Essas três partes assumiram as formas quase idênticas a da Kyuubi no Youko,mas a única diferença,é que eles tem personalidades bondosas e determinadas a ajudar seus hospedeiros! -Esses são os **Irmãos Kyuubis - Os Bijuus Sagrados,**que defendem o Futuro de Konoha! -E são os Senseis de Naruto,Kasumi e Ray!

Iruka: -Então esse era o motivo deles terem passado nas aulas da Academia. -Eles recebiam treinamento dos Irmãos Kyuubis.

Hiruzen: -Em quatro anos,os Filhos de Kushina e Minato,e o Herdeiro do Clã Gonçalves adquiriram um Nível acima do Nível de Gennin,ficando mais fortes com o treinamento e instruções corretas dos Irmãos-Kyuubis! -Eles foram aprovados na Academia,e se tornararm o **Time Nove**,que agora é dirigido pela Jounnin-ANBU: **Amanda Gonçalves**!

Amanda(aparece diante de todos,e se pronuncia): -Quando aceitei o convite do Hokage-sama,de ser a Responável pelo Time Nove,me surpreendi ao vê-los passar em meu teste! -Ray é filho do Chefe do Clã Gonçalves,a quem devo proteger e ajudar nas situações difíceis. -E Naruto e Kasumi são os Últimos Membros dos Clãs: **Namikaze** e **Uzumaki**! -E eu acredito nos sonhos que ambos querem conquistar: **Naruto quer se tornar o Melhor Hokage de Konoha**; **Kasumi quer ser uma Iryo-Ninja muito talentosa**; e **Ray quer ser um Jounnin de Elite,e Fundar o Clã Gonçalves nessa Vila**. -E por esses sonhos,que eu decidi me manter fora da ANBU,e me tornar Sensei deles! -Eles já sofreram muito quando pequenos,e não vou mais permitir isso de vocês,o Povo que sempre os encaravam com ódio,medo e desprezo!

_Todos os moradores começam a admitir os erros que cometeram ao hostilizar os Irmãos Uzumakis,e Ray,por causa de serem Jinchuurikis. Até os Chefes de Clãs se sentiram culpados por não tê-los acolhido,ou pelo menos ter amenizado o sofrimento que tiveram._

Hiruzen: -Mas ainda há tempo para vocês se redimirem dos erros do passado! -Apenas sejam educados e gentis com Naruto,Kasumi e Ray,e se possível,deixem eles entrarem em suas vidas,e vão descobrir o quanto ambos são determinados e se importam em protegê-los. -Minato e Kushina desejavam muito isso,antes de morrerem,e esse é o mínimo que vocês,Povo de Konoha podem fazer! -E isso inclui vocês,Chefes dos Clãs mais fortes,e os Jounnins que mantém a segurança de nossa Vila.

**Shikaku**(Chefe do **Clã Nara**/Pai de Shikamaru): -As portas do meu Clã e de minha casa estarão abertas para os Irmãos Uzumakis e o Ray,Hokage-sama. -Meu filho Shikamaru é amigo deles.

**Chouza**(Chefe do **Clã Akimichi**/Pai de Chouji): -Meu Clã também está a disposição no que eles precisarem,pois eles são amigos de meu filho,Chouji.

**Inoichi**(Chefe do **Clã Yamanaka**/Pai de Ino):- A mesma coisa digo em nome dos Yamanaka. -Afinal,eles se dão muito bem com minha filha,Ino.

**Hiashi**(Chefe do **Clã Hyuuga**/Pai de Hinata e Hanabi): -No passado,eu era companheiro de Minato Namikaze,no **Time Triângulo de Fogo** do Jiraya-Sama. -E ele se tornou grande amigo meu. -Ajudar seus filhos é o mínimo que posso fazer. -Afinal,minha filha Hinata teve ajuda do Naruto na Academia.

Hiruzen(feliz): -Agradeço a solidariedade de vocês,Chefes de Clãs. -E sei que no futuro,Naruto,Kasumi e Ray os ajudarão em muitas situações do Caminho-Shinobi.(ele olha para o Povo): -Povo de Konoha,hoje é o dia em que os erros do passado serão esquecidos. -Naruto,Kasumi e Ray não serão hostilizados e chamados de Dêmonios,agora são Gennins de Konoha: o **Time Nove**!

**Flashblack-Naruto & Kasumi-Off:**

Naruto(sorrindo): -Esse dia vai ficar pra sempre em minha mente.

Kasumi(feliz): -E na minha também. -Isso nos deixou muito felizes,e mais determinados a seguir o Caminho-Shinobi.

Naruto: -Nossos sonhos serão realidades. -Mas para isso,vamos nos esforçar ao máximo,e honrar o nome de nossos pais.

_Depois da refeição,Kasumi pega da Mochila,um **Pergaminho de Iryo-Ninjutsus**,e coloca na pochete da cintura. Naruto pega o **Pergaminho do Clã Uzumaki(de cor Laranja)**,que estava ao lado do outro **Pergaminho do Clã Uzumaki de sua irmã(de cor Branco)**,e coloca nas costas._

Naruto: -Eu vou até o Monte Hokage,pois é um lugar tranquilo para eu criar novos **Selos Especiais**.

Kasumi: -E eu vou visitar a Sakura-san. -Mais tarde eu farei a mesma coisa. -Hã Nii-chan.

Naruto: -Sim Nee-chan?

Kasumi: -Ainda tem os **Pergaminhos do Clã Namikaze**,que nosso Otoo-san nos deixou.

Naruto: -É mesmo. -Depois dessa semana,iremos ver mais sobre a história e o Hijutsugan de nosso Too-san.

_Ambos saem pela porta de Casa,e se despedem:_

Naruto(sorrindo/acena): -Até mais tarde Nee-chan.

Kasumi(sorrindo/acena): -Até mais tarde Nii-chan.

_Eles se separam e vão rapidamente para os locais da Vila,onde farão seu treinamento._

_**No Hospital:**_

_Sakura e Ino(com um buquê de flores) vão até a recepção._

Sakura(sorrindo): -Bom dia.

Recepcionista(sorrindo): -Bom dia. -Vieram ver o Sasuke-san?

Ino: -Sim.

_A recepcionista as acompanha até o terceiro andar,e chegam perto da porta do quarto de Sasuke. Mas quando a porta é aberta,as três levam um susto ao ver que Sasuke não está na cama._

Recepcionista: -Não pode ser! -Ele estava aqui até ontem!

Ino: -Onde ele foi afinal?

_A recepcionista foi rapidamente ao escritório do diretor do Hospital._

Sakura(preocupada/pensando): -Sasuke-kun.

Ino(deixa as flores na mesa): -Mas isso é estranho. -Sasuke ainda estava em recuperação depois daquela luta,e não tinha recebido alta.

De repente,Sakura vê um bilhete em baixo do travesseiro,e rapidamente pega-o,sem que Ino notasse.

Ino: -Vamos ver o Lee-kun,já que Sasuke sumiu do nada?

Sakura: -Vai na frente,eu vou em atrás de você.

_Quando Ino sae,Sakura abre o bilhete e reconhece a letra de Sasuke:_

**_"-Sakura,quando ver esse bilhete,é por que não estou no hospital. -Ontem o Kakashi me chamou para um treinamento especial,longe dos competidores da Prova Chuunin e da Vila._ _-Esse treinamento pode durar Um Mês,então eu não voltarei por enquanto. -Mas não se preocupe. -Eu estarei presente nas Finais da Prova Chunnin,para lutar com Gaara. -Dedique-se no treinamento e se prepare bem para quando for lutar com Kasumi. -E diga ao Koji para não no se preocupar com nossa ausência._**

**_Ass: Sasuke Uchiha."_**

_Sakura fica feliz ao saber que Sasuke está bem,e que ficará mais forte para lutar com Gaara. Ela sae do quarto e ao ir para o quarto do Lee,vê Ino espantada ao ver que ele também estava fora da cama,e olhando pela janela,vêem Lee fazendo flexões no chão de terra._

_A enfermeira se espanta ao ver Lee,e vai até ele._

Enfermeira: -Lee-san,não pode fazer excercícios nas condições que está! -Por favor vamos de volta ao quarto!

_Antes que ela o tocasse:_

Lee(sério): -Não me toque! -Não me interrompa agora! -Eu...preciso terminar,não importa o que aconteça!

_Espantada com a atitude de Lee,a enfermeira se afasta,mas está pronta para levá-lo ao quarto._

Lee(fazendo flexões com dificuldade): -Mesmo na situação em que estou...eu não posso ficar parado...sem pelo menos provar meus prórpios limites! -Eu tenho que estar pronto,para quando chegar o dia em que a Kasumi-chan,me ajudar a curar meu corpo! -Sem isso,eu seria mais um fracassado!

_Sakura e Ino se espantam com as palavras de Lee. Até que na nonagésima nona flexão,Lee fica estirado no chão,exausto e desmaiado. Sakura e Ino ajudam a enfermeira a carregar Lee para o quarto de repous_o.

Sakura: -Lee-kun...

Ino: -Ele ainda se sente arrasado por ter perdido para o Gaara de Suna.

_Depois de colocarem Lee na cama,Sakura e Ino vão para a área de praça do hospital,até que vêem Kasumi chegando._

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Finalmente encontrei você Sakura-san.

Sakura(surpresa): -Kasumi-chan.

Ino: -Estava procurando ela?

Kasumi: -Sim. -É que eu vou ensinar a Sakura-san a usar Iryo-Ninjutsus. -E nesse mês de intervalo é ótimo para isso.

Sakura(espantada): -Puxa. -É verdade. -Mas eu não vou estar atrapalhando seu treinamento Kasumi-chan?

Kasumi(sorrindo): -De maneira alguma. -Eu vou treinar mais tarde com o Nii-chan,sobre Selos Especiais. -E na semana que vem,vou aprender o Jutsu que Byaku-sama vai me ensinar,e assim,curarei o Lee-kun dos danos que ele sofreu na luta com o Gaara.

Ino: -Falando no Lee,ele saiu da cama hoje,e estava fazendo flexões fora do quarto.

Kasumi(espantada): -Hã? -Mas por quê ele fez isso? -O corpo dele anda estava machucado seriamente.

_Ino contou sobre a frustração do Lee ao saber que os danos que sofreu no corpo,o impediria de seguir o caminho-ninja. Mas quando soube que Byaku-Youko sabia de um Jutsu capaz de curá-lo do dano irreparável,decidiu se preparar para quando chegasse a hora._

Kasumi(emocionada): -Lee-kun...por essa vontade de superar os limites,eu me esforçarei para usar o Jutsu que Byaku-sama me ensinará. -Ele ainda está no quarto?

Sakura: -Está sim. -Acabou desmaiando de cansaço,do jeito que se encontrava,e Ino e eu ajudamos a enfermeira,a colocá-lo na cama.

Kasumi: -Mais tarde eu irei fazer companhia a ele. -Está pronta para aprender Iryo-Ninjutsu,Sakura-san?

Sakura: -Hai,Kasumi-chan.

Kasumi: -Você também pode aprender Iryo-Ninjutsu,Ino-san.

Ino(surpresa): -Hã? -Tá falando sério?

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Claro. -Eu as considero minhas amigas de infância,e de quando estávamos na Academia. -E essa é uma forma de ajudá-las a melhorar suas habilidades.

Ino(animada): -Arigatô Kasumi-chan. -Eu vou me esforçar assim como a Sakura.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Então vamos até a sala de treinamento dos Médicos desse hospital. -Lá vamos começar do básico,até um pouco avançado.

_As três entram no Hospital,e depois de pedir autorização do diretor de usarem a sala de treinamento de Iryo-Ninjas,elas vão até lá._

_**Naquele Momento/Campo de Treinamento 9:**_

_Ray treina combates com Jutsus de Shouton,com sua Sensei,Amanda. Ambos usam o Shougan no máximo,para assim,Ray se acostumar com o Poder do seu Doujutsu. Depois de Duas Horas,eles encerram o treinamento,e aproveitam para tomar água(em garrafas)._

Amanda(sorrindo): -Você está melhorando cada vez mais Ray-kun. -E olha que eu levei muito tempo pra me acostumar ao poder do Shougan.

Ray: -Mas eu ainda sou iniciante. -E falta muito para eu evoluir meu Shougan,pois ele ainda está no **Nível-1**.

Amanda: -Então você já sabe sobre os **Quatro Níveis do Shougan**?

Ray: -Hai. -Eu li o Pergaminho do Clã Gonçalves que meus pais me deixaram,antes daquela Guerra contra Kumogakure. -Nele conta sobre as **Habilidades de cada Nível do Shougan**.

Amanda: -Eu sei disso também. -Afinal quando eu era da ANBU,consegui evoluir meu Shougan até o **Nível-3**. -E as habilidades que cada nível possue são:

-**Nível-1 - ****Aumento de Força e Velocidade;Visão de Longo Alcance,Noturna e Visão da Rede de Chakra**;

_**(Forma do Nível-1: Cor de Gema Cromada Brilhante - Azul[Masculino] ou Rosa[Feminino].)**_

-**Nível-2 - ****Copiar Poderes de outros Doujutsus****;**

**_(Forma do Nível-2: Aparece Dois Losângulos,em volta da Pupila[Azul ou Rosa].)_  
**

-**Nível-3 - Controle dos 6 Elementos da Natureza;**

**_(Forma do Nível-3: Aparece mais Dois Losângulos junto com os outros Dois.)_  
**

-**Nível-4 - Ativa o Poder Supremo do Shouton.**

_**(Forma do Nível-4: os Losangulos se unem,formando um Simbolo do Clã Gonçalves - Um Diamante Losangular)**_**  
**

Ray: -Esses poderes chama muita atenção dos Ninjas de Kumogakure. -Por causa disso,eles causaram aquela Guerra contra Shougakure.

Amanda: -Sei como é difícil entender o quanto seus pais tiveram que deixá-lo aos cuidados do Hokage-sama.

Ray(sorrindo): -Eu sei Amanda-sensei. -E fico feliz por eu ter sido deixado em Konoha,pois eu conheci amigos especiais,como o Naruto e a Kasumi-chan,que passaram pelo mesmo sofrimento que eu passei.

Amanda(sorrindo): -Eu também me sinto assim. -Antes de vir a Konoha,eu era uma Nukenin que não agunetava as leis e tradições que os antigos conselheiros-anciões do Clã Gonçalves criaram para seus Ninjas.

Ray: -E uma dessas Leis era de **Não sair de seu Lugar de Origem,e muito menos conviver com outros povos**.

Amanda(séria): -Exato. -Mas quando seu pai assumiu o Posto de **Shoukage** de nossa Vila,ele puniu os Conselheiros-Anciões,e mudou as leis. -E para manter o segredo do nosso Doujutsu: O Shougan;ele criou o **Selo-Chakra**,que impede que cientistas-criminosos tentem desvendar nossa Kekkei Genkai,e não prejudica nossa visão.

Ray: -A Saphire-sama me contou isso quando estávamos no País das Ondas. -Agora que estamos no Intervalo da Prova Chunnin,queria saber se você Amanda-sensei,não gostaria de ir comigo ao País da Luz,na semana que vem?

Amanda(sorrindo): -Claro Ray-kun. -Vejo que quer resolver os assuntos com os Conselheiros de nosso Clã,estou certa?

Ray: -Está. -Eu tinha dito ao Hokage-sama que eu iria depois da Prova Chunnin,mas esse Mês é ideal para eu conhecer a Shougakure no Sato. -Com a Saphire-sama como **Kuchyiose _(Invocação)_**,chegaremos mais rápido ao País da Luz.

Amanda(sorrindo): -Entendi. -Afinal,com um dos Irmãos-Kyuubis como **Kuchyiose _(Invocação)_**,o tempo de viagem é mais rápido que ir a pé,mesmo na velocidade que usamos para correr e saltar entre as árvores. -Agora que eu reparei numa coisa.

Ray: -O quê?

Amanda: -Como a Saphire adquiriu o Poder do Shouton,se ela não é nossa Invocação?

Ray: -Acho que depois que foi selada em mim,ainda na forma de Esfera de Chakra,ela absorveu parte de minha Kekkei Genkai,quando eu ainda era bebê. -E isso deve ter dado a Saphire-sama,o Poder do Shouton.

___**Sub-Consciente On:**_

Saphire-Kitsune: -É verdade Ray-kun. -Como eu e meus irmãos fomos selados em você,no Naruto e na Kasumi,precisávamos de parte de suas Kekkei Genkais para assumir Forma,Desenvolver nossos Poderes e Conhecimentos. -Eu peguei parte do seu Poder do Shouton,para saber mais sobre o seu Clã e sua história. -Já meus irmãos pegaram parte do Uzu-Chakra de Naruto e Kasumi,tornado o poder deles Ilimitado. -Digamos que isso foi um Contrato de DNA,para que fossemos Bijuus-Membros e Guardiões de seus Clãs.

Ray(surpreso): -Nossa. -Então isso significa,que você é parte do Clã Gonçalves?

Saphire-Kitsune(sorrindo): - Isso mesmo Ray-kun. -E Aka Nii-chan e Byaku Nee-chan são Bijuus-Membros dos Clãs Namikaze e Uzumaki.

Ray: -Então você também pode usar o Shougan?

Saphire-Kitsune: -Hai. -Mas como eu tenho muito Chakra e domino os Elementos: Kaoton e Suiton,não preciso usar o Shougan.

Ray: -Incrível.

___**Sub-Consciente Off:**_

Amanda: -Vejo que você e a Saphire são muito amigos,e ligados.

Ray(sorrindo): -Verdade. -Afinal,eu sou o Jinchuuriki dela,e é meu dever protegê-la e usar se poder somente quando um inimigo muito poderoso, surgir para ameaçar Konoha.(ele se levanta): -Bom,eu vou dar um tempo agora. -Arigatô pelo treinamento,Amanda-sensei.

Amanda(sorrindo): -Imagina Ray-kun. -É meu dever como sua Sensei e sua Representante do nosso Clã em Konoha. -Vai dar um passeio na Vila?

Ray: -Eu vou fazer uma visita ao **Bairro do Clã Hyuuga**,conversar com Hiashi-sama. -Depois irei ao **Templo-Monastério do Clã Nômade**,ver o treinamento do Koji.

Amanda(sorrindo): -Mesmo tendo perdido pra você nas preliminares,Koji sempre se dedica nos treinos do Clã Nômade. -Então nos vemos amanhã,para mais um treino.

Ray(sorrindo): -Hai.

_Ray se retira do Campo de Treinamento,voltando para a Vila,e Amanda vai para o centro de Administração._

_**Uma Hora Depois/No Monte dos Rostos dos 4 Hokages:**_

_Naruto ainda lendo o Pergaminho do Clã Uzumaki ficava mais surpreso com a facilidade em criar **Selos Especiais**,como o **Selo-Reserva de Chakra**,que pode armazenar Chakra num papel,usando o **Símbolo do Redemoinho** como cadeado,para depois ser liberado ao dizer **Kai (Liberar)**,recuperando o Chakra do indivíduio,podendo se recuperar numa batalha. Alem dos Selos de:** Reposição de Sangue**;**Conversão de Chakra Normal para Medicinal**;o **Selo de Força Gravitacional** pelos membros do Clã Uzumaki como forma de treinamento,o **Selo de Cópia de Pergaminhos**,entre outros._

_**Sub-Consciente On:**  
_

Naruto: -Isso é demais. -Com o Selo de Gravidade,eu,a Nee-chan e o Ray poderemos continuar com o treino físico,sem necessitar dos pesos que usamos.

Aka-Kitsune: -E tem os Selos de Reserva de Chakra,que podem ajudar os Jounnins e Chunnins numa batalha,e da Cópia de Pergaminhos,que será útil para os ANBUS e os Iryo-Ninjas,que podem acrescentar outros Jutsus e itens de cura. -E qual desses selos você vai fazer primeiro?

Naruto: -Todos eles. -Quer saber como?

Aka-____Kitsune(rindo): -Nem preciso responder.

_**Sub-Consciente Off:**_

Naruto(faz selo de mão): -Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Surgem cerca de Vinte Clones do Naruto,cada um com uma caixa de papel e pincel.

_**Sub-Consciente On:**_

Naruto: -Cada clone vai fazer Selos de: **Reserva de Chakra;Reposição de Sangue;Conversão de Chakra;Selo de Força Gravitacional;**e o **Selo de Cópia de Prgaminhos. **-Depois eles vão para o Centro de Administração,onde vão entregar ao Hokage-Jii,para que ele distribua-os para o Hospital,e a Sede da ANBU.

Aka-Kitusne: -Ótima idéia. -Assim a força dos Shinobis ficará mais forte,se pro acaso,acontecer um Ataque de Orochimaru.

_**Sub-Consciente Off:**_

Naruto(coloca o Pergaminho nas Costas): -Podem começar. -Eu ficarei com Pergaminho,e vou passar no Ichiraku.

Dez Bunshins: -Yosh!

_Naruto sae do Monte Hokage,enquanto seus Clones começam a criar os Selos Especiais._

_Mas durante o caminho,Naruto se depara com um Homem de Cabelo Grande e Branco,Meio-Idoso,observando com uma luneta as mulheres nuas(enroladas numa toalha) nas fontes termais de uma Pousada._

Naruto(sério): -Ei você! -Sai daí! -Está espiando as mulheres dessa pousada!

_O Homem se espanta quando as mulheres o notam e começam a jogar coisas nele,fazendo cair no chão._

Homem: -Ei! -Por quê fez isso?

Naruto: -Ainda pergunta seu Jii-Ero? -Estava olhando as mulheres na fonte termal!

Homem: -Eu não estava olhando. -Estou fazendo uma pesquisa.

Naruto(sério): -Ah,tá. -Eu não caio nessa mentira.

_Naruto se vira,mas sente um ataque vindo em sua direção,e num movimento de braço,agarra um tipo de língua vermelha comprida e pegajosa,e larga,vendo que é uma lingua de um **Sapo Vermelho(com marcas pretas na pele)** de tamanho maior que um humano. E o homem senta sobre a cameça do sapo._

Naruto: -Tá querendo arrumar briga?

Homem: -Como você atrapalhou minha pesquisa,não posso deixar assim. -Só vou te machucar um pouquinho.

Naruto(em posição de luta): -Muito bem Jii-Ero! -Mas aviso que não vou pegar leve com você.

Homem: -Acha que pode me derrotar? -Um Mero Gennin não é páreo pra mim. -Sou muito forte,e experiente.

_**Sub-Consciente On:**_

Naruto: -Aka-sensei,o Chakra desse cara é muito forte. -Até se iguala ao do Hokage-Jii. -Vou ter que usar meu Hijutsugan.

Aka-Kitsune: -Como quiser filhote. -Mas sinto que ele é um Ninja de alto nível,então use seu Uzu-Chakra também.

Naruto: -Hai.

_**Sub-Consciente Off:**_

_Imediatamente,Naruto ativa seu Hijutsugan,e em seguida ativa o Uzu-Chakra,envolvido pela Redoma de Chakra,que deixa o Homem espantado._

Homem: -Mas...como é possível? -Você tem o **Hijutsugan **e o **Uzu-Chakra**?

Naruto/Hijutsugan & Uzu-Chakra On: -Já ouviu falar das Kekkei Genkais dos Namikaze e dos Uzumaki?

Homem: -Sim. -Eu conheci um casal de Ninjas que eram desses Clãs. -E eles moravam em Konoha. -Um deles era meu aluno.

Naruto(espantado)/Hijutsugan & Uzu-Chakra On: -Espera aí? -Você é um dos **Lendários Sannins de Konoha: Jiraya**?

Jiraya(surpreso): -Como sabe quem eu sou?

Naruto/Hijutsugan & Uzu-Chakra On: -Por quê meu pai era seu aluno. -O nome dele é **Minato Namikaze**,não é?

Jiraya: -É sim. -Então isso quer dizer que você é **Naruto Uzumaki**,flho de Minato e Kushina?

Naruto/Hijutsugan & Uzu-Chakra On: -Sou sim. -E tenho uma irmã chamada: **Kasumi Uzumaki**.

Jiraya(pensando): -Então encontrei um dos filhos de Minato. -Isso significa que eles também são **Jinchuurikis** dos **Irmãos-Kyuubis**.

Naruto(desativa suas Kekkei Genkais): -Não pensei que um dos Sannins Lendários é também um **Ero _(Tarado)_** por mulheres.

Jiraya: -Epa. -Não sou um Ero qualquer. -Sou um **Super-Ero**.

Naruto(gota): -Eu sabia...

_O Sapo Vermelho desaparece numa fumaça._

Jiraya: -Mas também sou um dos Sannins mais fortes de Konoha,e somos conhecidos como lendários,por termos um Contrato de Invocação,e por termos sobrevivido a uma batalha contra um Ninja de Amegakure. -Mas depois de tanto tempo fora da Vila,não esperava encontrar um dos filhos de meu ex-aluno. -Onde está sua irmã?

Naruto: -Ela está no hospital de Konoha,ajudando uma amiga a usar Iryo-Ninjutsus. -Eu e ela passamos nas preliminares da Segunda Fase da prova Chunnin,e estamos nos preparando para a Terceira Fase.

Jiraya(curioso): -Interessante. -Você e sua irmã devem ter aprendido muita coisa com seus Bijuus-Sensei.

Naruto: -Então você sabe sobre os Irmãos-Kyuubi?

Jiraya: -Eu ouvi boatos de um de meus espiões que ficava na Vila. -Eu tenho uma rede de espionagem oculta que está investigando as ações dos outros países e suas Vilas-Ninjas. -Ele me falou do companheiro de vocês,que é Membro do Clã Gonçalves,e é também um Jinchuuriki da Bijuu Saphire. -A essa altura,vocês são o Time mais forte dos Novatos de Konoha.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Não exagera. -Mas afinal,por quê está aqui?

Jiraya: -Eu soube que Orochimaru se infiltrou na Vila,como Jounnin de Otogakure,junto com seus servos. -Como ele era meu companheiro de Time no passado,suepeitei que ele iria acertar as contas com Sarutobi-sensei,por não ter sido nomeado Hokage de Konoha,por causa de sua ambição louca.

Naruto: -Obter Juventude e Imortalidade,através de **Kinjutsus _(Técnicas Proibidas)_**.

Jiraya: -Esperto. -Por isso eu voltei no caso de acontecer um imprevisto aqui. -Mas me diga uma coisa.

Naruto: -O que quer saber?

Jiraya: -Se você é Jinchuuriki de um dos Irmãos-Kyuubis,já tem total controle do Chakra que ele tem? -Já que os Irmãos-Kyuubis são Bijuus extremamente poderosos.

Naruto: -Tenho total controle do Chakra de Aka-Youko,no Nível de Uma Cauda só. -Isso por quê minha Okaa-san pediu que removessemos 1/4 o **Selo dos 4 Elementos**,que selam nossos Bijuus-Senseis. -Minha Nee-chan e o Ray também fizeram a mesma coisa.

Jiraya(pensando): -Interessante. -Parece que meu rertono a Vila foi mais do que o esperado.

Naruto: -Se quiser,posso apresentá-lo ao Aka-Youko.

Jiraya: -E como vai fazer isso,se ele está selado em você?

Naruto(fazendo Selos de Mão): -Assim.(ele toca no chão): -**Kuchyiose - Aka-Kitsune**.

_Uma Fumaça Vermelha-alaranjada surge ao lado de Naruto e Jiraya se surpreende ao ver: **Kyuubi no Kitsune - Aka **(no tamanho maior do que um cavalo)._

Jiraya: -Mas...como consegue fazer isso?

Aka-Kitsune: -É por que eu ensinei ao Naruto,como me invocar,mesmo eu estando selado em seu corpo. -Na verdade,essa é uma forma especial de eu ajudar meu Jinchuuriki no que puder.

Naruto: -Aka-sensei,esse é o **Jiraya**.

Aka-Kitsune: -Um dos Lendários Sannins de Konoha. -Eu já ouvi falar sobre você. -É o Sannin dos Sapos-Ninjas,que vivem na **Montanha Myoboku**.

Jiraya: -Uau. -Parece que você sabe mesmo de muita coisa.

Aka-Kitsune: -Afinal,eu e minhas irmãs eramos um só Bijuu de Nove Caudas: a Kyuubi no Youko;que tinha muito Chakra Maligno. -Posso ter herdado sua aparência,mas sou um Bijuu do bem,que está disposto a ajudar a todos.

Jiraya(contente): -Eu acredito em suas palavras. -E as suas irmãs?

Aka-Youko: -Byaku-Kitsune está selada em Kasumi Uzumaki,a irmã do Naruto,e a Saphire-Kitsune está selada em Ray Gonçalves. -Ambos somos os Bijuus que defendem a Vontade do Fogo de Yondaime-sama,que agora nossos filhotes herdaram.

Naruto: -Gráças aos Irmãos-Kyuubis,aprendemos muita coisa,e evoluímos nossas Habilidades. -Tanto que despertamos nossas Kekkei Genkais. -Devemos muito a eles.

Aka-Kitsune(sorrindo): -Pelo contrário filhote. -Nós é que devemos muito a você,sua irmã e o Ray,por nos aceitarem em seus corpos,pois sem isso,não teríamos como sobreviver ao Lado Negro do Mundo-Shinobi. -E além disso,eu e a Byaku-Nee-san somos parte do Clã de vocês: O Clã Uzumaki.

Naruto(surpreso): -Hã? -Como assim?

Jiraya: -Significa que depois do Selamento das Três Esferas de Chakra,elas tiveram que absorver parte de suas Kekkei Genkais,quando você,sua irmã e o Ray eram recém-nascidos. -Isso deu a capacidade de adquirir Forma,Poder e o Conhecimento de seus Clãs,tornando em Bijuus de Clãs.

Aka-Kitsune: -Correto Jiraya-sama. -Eu e Byaku-Nee-san pegamos parte da Kekkei Genkai de vocês: o **Uzu-Chakra**,para assumirmos nossa forma e adquirir o Poder Ilimitado. -Já a Saphire-Nee-chan pegou parte da Kekkei Genkai do Ray: o **Shouton**. -E isso nos torna Bijuus-membros de seus Clãs.

Naruto(surpreso): -Legal!

Jiraya(pensando): -Isso é incrível. -No futuro,esse garoto pode se tornar um Melhor de todos os Hokages,como Minato foi um dia. -Acho que vale a pena eu me tornar Mestre dele,mesmo que seu Bijuu o tenha ensinado muita coisa sobre os Clãs Namikaze e Uzumaki.(fala): -Naruto.

Naruto: -Sim?

Jiraya: -Eu decidi que serei seu Mestre. -Quero te ensinar um Jutsu Especial que me foi passado por seu pai.

Naruto: -Hã? -Fala sério?

Jiraya: -Com certeza. -Mas aviso que esse Jutsu é de Rank-A,e seu pai tinha levado três anos para concluí-lo.

Aka-Kitsune: -Hum. -Acho que sei qual Jutsu vai ensinar ao Naruto,mas eu aviso que Rank-A não é nada pra ele. -Afinal,com suas habilidades,ele pode aprender qualquer coisa,sem precisar do meu Chakra.

Jiraya: -Sério? -O que acha de começarmos isso hoje mesmo?

Naruto: -Beleza!

Aka-Kitsune: -Então eu retonarei para dentro de você Naruto. -Divirta-se.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Arigatô,Aka-sensei.

Aka desaparece na mesma Fumaça Vermelha-Alaranjada.

Jiraya: -Vamos para fora da Vila,pois além do Jutsu Rank-A,quero ensiná-lo a usar melhor o **Kuchyiose No Jutsu**.

Naruto: -Hai. -Mas antes vamos passar no Ichiraku,pois quero comer um Ramen.

Jiraya(sorrindo): -Tá certo.(pensando): -Ele e a irmã herdaram essa fome de Ramen da Kushina.

Ambos andam para o centro da Vila.

_**Duas Horas Depois/No Hospital:**_

_Sakura e Ino praticaram o treino básico de Iryo-Ninjutsu,dado por Kasumi: **usando o Chakra Medicinal para reviver Peixes Mortos.** E o resultado foi o inesperado,pois as duas conseguiram reviver 10 Peixes(de tamaho grande) ao mesmo tempo. Kasumi ficou surpresa ao observá-las. -Até que Byaku-Youko a chama em sua mente:_

___**Sub-Consciente On:**_

Byaku-Kitsune: -Kasumi-chan.

Kasumi: -Sim,Byaku-sensei?

Byaku-Kitsune: -O Nii-san acabou de me contar que ele e o Naruto-kun encontraram Jiraya-sama,aqui na Vila.

Kasumi(surpresa): -Verdade?

Byaku-Kitsune: -Sim. -E nesse momento,Naruto vai com ele até uma floresta aqui perto da Vila,onde farão um treino especial.

Kasumi: -Que tipo de treino?

Byaku-Kitsune: -Jiraya-sama vai ensinar um Jutsu que seu Otoo-san,levou três anos para concluir.

Kasumi(espantada): -Nossa. -Mas eu sei que o Nii-chan vai aprender esse Jutsu num instante. -Agora eu fiquei curiosa em aprender também,mas ainda tenho que ajudar a Sakura-san e Ino-san com o treino de Iryo-Ninjutsu.

Byaku(sorrindo): -Por quê não usa o Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,pois assim será mais fácil. -E também pode facilitar seu treinamento com Fuuinjutsus do Clã Uzumaki.

Kasumi: -É mesmo! -Eu tinha me esquecido disso. -Arigatô Byaku-sama.

Byaku-Youko(sorrindo): -Imagina minha "Filhote".(encabulada) -Ih. -Eu peguei a mania do Nii-san,em te chamar assim.

Kasumi(feliz): -Não tem problema. -Pode me chamar assim se quiser. - Então vou usar uns Onze Clones. -Dez vão fazer o treino de Fuuinjutsu,e Um vai até o Nii-chan e o Jiraya-sama.

___**Sub-Consciente Off:**_

Kasumi(faz selo de mão): - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

_Surgem Onze Clones de Kasumi,e receberam as instruções da verdadeira. Imediatamente,elas saem rapidamente do Hospital (Sendo que Dez Clones vão para a Casa de Minato,e uma vai até a Floresta,fora da Vila)._

Sakura: -O que você mandou seus Clones fazerem Kasumi-chan?

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Depois eu conto a vocês. -Hum. -O Nível de Chakra Medicinal de vocês aumentou bastante. -Então vou mostrar os Iryo-Ninjutsus que vão aprender. -Estão prontas?

Sakura e Ino: -Estamos!

_Kasumi mostrou a elas os Ninjutsus e explicando a função de cada um:_

**Chakra no Mesu** **_(Facas de Chakra)_**;

**Chiyute no Jutsu _(__Técnica de Recuperação das Mãos)_**;

**Shousen no Jutsu _(Jutsu Palma Mística)_**;

**Bakunretsu Chakra no Mesu _(Explosão das Facas de Chakra)_**;

**Ranshinshou (Confusão do Fluxo Corporal)**.

_Em seguida foi a vez de Sakura e Ino,e mais ou menos meia-hora depois,elas conseguiram dominar os Iryo-Ninjutsus,que consequentemente,gastam muito Chakra,mas depois do treino básico que tiveram,ambas se mostraram muito habilidosas._

Kasumi(contente): -Meus parabéns Sakura-san e Ino-san. -Vocês realmente mostraram ter grande controle do Chakra,e muita afinidade com Iryo-Ninjutsus.

Sakura(cansada/alegre): -Arigatô Kasumi-chan.

Ino(cansada/alegre): -Mas tudo isso foi gráças a você. -Com certeza será uma Excelente Iryo-Ninja quando se formar.

Kasumi(corada/sorrindo): -Arigatô. -Mas ainda falta muito para eu ser uma Iryo-Ninja. -E quero aprender com as melhores Especilistas nesse ramo.

Ino: -Uma é Byaku-Kitsune,né?

Kasumi: -Hai.

Sakura: -E a outra?

Kasumi: -A outra se chama **Tsunade Senju** - **A Lendária Sannin das Lesmas**.

Sakura: -Nossa. -Mas dizem que ela deve estar em algum lugar,muito longe de Konoha.

Kasumi: -É verdade. -Mas um dia eu irei encontrá-la,ou talvez ela venha a nossa Vila. -Até lá,vamos melhoar muito nossas habilidades médicas. -Vocês não concordam?

Sakura e Ino: -Hai.

Kasumi: -Vocês podem descansar. -Agora vou ao quarto do Lee-kun. -Ja ne.

Sakura e Ino: -Ja ne Kasumi-chan.

_Kasumi se retira da sala de treinamento do Hospital._

Sakura: -Ei Ino,o que acha de amanhã a gente treinar combate entre nós. -Já que eu vou enfrentar a Kasumi nas Finais da Terceira Fase.

Ino: -Bom,vai depender do horário em que você quer treinar,pois amanhã cedo vou ajudar minha mãe na Floricultura.

Sakura: -Que tal ás Três horas da tarde?

Ino(sorrindo): -Legal. -Então nos vemos nesse horário,no campo de treinamento Sete.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Combinado!

_Depois do descanso,Sakura e Ino saem do hospital,mas não antes de agradecer a Kasumi,e ver como Lee está._

_**Naquele Momento/Numa Floresta fora da Vila:**_

_Perto de um rio raso que segue por uma travessa de pedras,Naruto e Jiraya conversaram,antes do treinamento que farão._

Naruto: -Puxa. -Então meu Otoo-san era muito talentoso e forte,quando era Hokage.

Jiraya: -Com certeza. -Minato era mais do que um aluno pra mim. -Digamos que eu considerava ele como um filho. -Tanto que ele e sua mãe,me convidaram para ser padrinho de casamento. -Aqui,tenho uma foto deles.

_Jiraya entrega uma foto a Naruto,que se emociona ao ver a imagem de: **Minato e Kushina(Grávida de Nove Meses) abraçados,e Jiraya atrás deles,com as mãos nos ombros deles,e atrás deles,uma paisagem verde e ampla,onde pássaros voam sob o céu azul.**_

_Naruto não podia conter as lágrimas,pois na foto,Kushina mostrava um sorriso especial._

Jiraya: -Você sente muita falta deles não é?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Verdade,assim como a Nee-chan. -Mas na primeira vez que os conhecemos quando vimos os Irmãos-Kyuubis em nossos Sub-Conscientes,não podiamos deixar de chorar e segurar a emoção. -E gráças a eles,eu e a Nee-chan não nos sentimos mais sozinhos. -E pelo sacrifício que o Otoo-san e a Okaa-san fizeram para salvar Konoha,eu me esforçarei para ser o melhor Hokage de nossa Vila.

Jiraya(pensando): -Hum -Você me faz lembrar de seu pai. -Afinal,herdou a cor do Cabelo de Minato,mas os olhos são iguais aos de Kushina.(fala): -Naruto.

Naruto: -Sim?

Jiraya: -Acho que vamos deixar aquele Jutsu Rank-A pra depois. -Eu quero te ensinar o Kuchyiose primeiro,pois acho que vai se dar bem com os Sapos-Ninjas.

Naruto: -Aka-Youko me contou sobre as Invocações que existem no Mundo-Shinobi. -Entre elas estão os Sapos-Ninjas,que se adaptam a ambientes com água doce,mas tem alguns que gostam de ambientes quentes. -E são usuários em Suiton,Katon,e Fuuton e Genjutsus.

Jiraya: -Correto. -Mas você sabe como invocá-los?

Naruto: -Sem um Contrato de Invocação não é possível. -Pois para invocar Animais-Ninjas,precisa assinar o Contrato deles com seu sangue.

Jiraya(sorrindo): -Pois é pra isso que eu trouxe o Contrato dos Sapos.(tira um Pergaminho Médio das costas): -Com eles como aliados,poderá se sair bem nas batalhas,pois geralmente,os Shinobis usam Invocações como ataque e defesa.

_Jiraya abre o Pergaminho,e Naruto repara em duas assinaturas de sangue,sendo que uma é de seu Pai._

Naruto: -Meu Otoo-san foi o segundo Contratante dos Sapos?

Jiraya: -Sim. -Minato tinha muito respeito pelos Sapos. -Ao assinar o contrato com seu sangue,você pode invocar qualquer tipo de Sapo:Comuns, Lutadores,Usuários em Ninjutsu,Mensageiros e até Sapos Gigantes. -Esses são mais difíceis de invocar,se não tiver uma boa quantidade de Chakra para invocá-los.

Naruto: -Mas como eu tenho muito Chakra pra usar,posso invocar esses Sapos sem problema. -Você quer que eu seja o terceiro Contratante dos Sapos?

Jiraya: -Se você quiser...mas como tem conhecimento das Invocações do Mundo-Shinobi,pode até ter mais um Contrato de Invocação.

Naruto: -Eu vou assinar o Contrato dos Sapos. -Só espero que eles não fiquem meio estressados se eu invocá-los na hora errada.

Jiraya: -Só tem um sapo que se irrita um pouco. -Mas tenho certeza que você vai fazê-lo andar na linha.

Naruto faz um corte no dedo,e começa a assinar seu nome num espaço branco depois do nome de Minato.

Jiraya(enrola o pergaminho): -Muito bem,vejamos como será sua primeira invocação,diferente do Aka-Youko,que pode aparecer á vontade e sem reclamar. -Você sabe os Selos de Mão?

Naruto: -Claro.(ele faz os Selos de Mão e toca no chão): -**Kuchyiose no Jutsu _(Técnica de Invocação)_**!

_Uma Imensa fumaça branca surge na frente deles e pra espanto do Jiraya,aparece: **Gamabunta(Rei dos Sapos)**._

Naruto(espantado): -Epa! -Que sapo enorme!

Jiraya: -Você invocou logo o Gamabunta? -Esse tem um gênio difícil!

Gamabunta(sério): -Ei Jiraya? -Por quê me invocou agora? -Eu tava tirando um cochilo!

Jiraya: -Não fui eu! -Foi esse garoto!

Gamabunta(debocha): -Fala sério! -Como um pirralho desse pode me invocar?

_Naruto fica nervoso e pula em cima da cabeça de Gamabunta,encarando-o._

Gambunta: -Ei! -Sai de cima de minha cabeça! -Você não é meu subordinado ainda!

Naruto: -Ô sapo velho e rabugento! -Se você não acredita que eu te invoquei,problema seu! -Mas não vou ficar levando desaforo de um sapo tamanho família com ar de preguiçoso! -E não sou seu subordinado!

Jiraya(tenso): -Oh-oh!

Gamabunta(bravo): -Você me chamou de quê? -Agora você pediu por isso!

Naruto: -Vamos ver!

_Naruto salta para o topo de um monte com uma cahoeira e se posiciona para a luta._

Naruto: -Vamos ver como luta com esse tamanho!

Gamabunta: -Jiraya,esse garoto vai se arrepender pelos insultos!

Jiraya: -Acho que é o contrário. -Você vai se espantar quando ver do que esse garoto é capaz de fazer.(ele salta para uma árvore): -Vamos ver como pode com esse garoto.

Gamabunta(encara Naruto): -Garoto,se prepara,pois não vou pegar leve com você!

Naruto: -O que tá esperando?

Jiraya(pensando): -Isso vai ser interessante.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: Finais da Terceira Fase - Naruto vs Neji.**


	18. Finais da Terceira Fase  Naruto vs Neji

**Cap.15: ****Finais da Terceira Fase - Naruto vs Neji.**

* * *

_**Na Foresta:**_

_Gamabunta dá um longo salto pra cima e concentra seu Chakra na boca:_

Gamabunta: -**Suiton - Teppoudama (_Elemento Água - Bola de Água_)**!

_Ele dispara Bolas de Água pela boca,de grande impacto contra Naruto,mas:_

Naruto: -Isso não me surpreende!(faz selo de mão): -**Fuuton - Renkuudan**!

_Naruto contra-ataca com Esferas de Vento,que explodem as bolas de água ao se colidirem._

_Gamabunta aterrisa,saca sua **'Dosu'(Espada menor que uma Katana)** da bainha e corre pra cima de Naruto._

Gamabunta: -Toma isso!

Jiraya(na árvore/pensando): -Epa.

_Mas Naruto escapa ileso do golpe da Espada que causa um estrondo e parte o morro ao meio._

Naruto: -Nada mal. -Mas essa espada tamanho família não é nada pra mim!

_Ele corre feito vento,aparece bem na cara do Sapo Gigante e:_

Naruto(junta as mãos): -**Fuuton- Reppushou (_Estilo Vento - Palma Vendaval_)**!

_Gamabunta é atingido pela Rajada de Vento,sendo lançado pra alguns metros,onde cae numa lagoa grande._

Gamabunta: -Grargh!

Jiraya(na árvore): -Esse Jutsu...(pensando): -Eu já ensinei esse Jutsu a um **Herdeiro do Rinnegan**.

Gamabunta(encara Naruto,que está de pé na água): -Você não é um moleque comum. -Como consegue dominar o Fuuton?

Naruto: -Eu tenho um sensei de primeira que me ensinou tudo o que sei. -E acho que você vai ter o prazer de saber quem é.[-Pronto pra se apresentar a esse Sapo,Aka-Youko?]

[Aka-Youko: -Com certeza Naruto.]

Naruto(salta para fora da lagoa e faz cinco selos de mão)**: -Kuchyiose - Aka-Youko**!

_Uma Fumaça Vermelha-Alaranjada Imensa envolve Naruto,e para o espanto de Gamabunta e Jiraya,surge:_

_**Aka-Youko,em sua forma Gigante(do mesmo tamanho que Gamabunta)**,com o Naruto sob sua cabeça._

Gamabunta: -Você é...

Aka-Youko: -Posso parecer com a Kyuubi no Youko,mas sou diferente dela. -Me chamo Aka-Youko,um dos Irmãos-Kyuubis. -E Naruto é meu Jinchuuriki.

Gamabunta: -Agora entendo! -Esse garoto usou seu Chakra-Bijuu para me invocar.

Aka-Youko: -Errado. -Ele nem precisou do meu Chakra,pois ele tem Chakra Ilimitado,gráças a uma de suas Kekkei-Genkais.

Gamabunta(sério/pensando): -Hum. -Agora eu descobri. -Além de um Jinchuuriki,esse garoto é filho do Yondaime Hokage que é um Namikaze,e de uma Kunoichi Uzumaki.(fala): -Reconheço que esse moleque me invocou mesmo. -Mas isso não significa que pode me invocar sempre. -Eu sou o Chefe dos Sapos e não me bajulo para Gennins como você.

Naruto(na cabeça de Aka-Youko): -Mesmo sendo chefe dos Sapos,você deve cumprir o que está escrito no Contrato de Invocações: -Ajudar seu invocador numa batalha em que o inimigo também usa Animais-Ninja. -Não ligo para seu gênio péssimo,mas deve respeitar e ajudar seus contratantes.

Jiraya(pensando/contente): -Esse garoto falou tudo. -Igualzinho ao pai.

Gamabunta: -Mas como você é um Jinchuuriki,não precisava ter assinado o Contrato dos Sapos.

Naruto(na cabeça de Aka-Youko): -Isso é verdade,mas eu quis assinar por que meu pai era um Contratante dos Sapos também. -E quero seguir seu legado,quando eu me tornar Hokage de Konoha.

Gamabunta(pensando): -Incrível como ele se parece com o Minato.(fala): -Vamos ver como você e seu Bijuu lutam comigo,já que ele tem muito mais poder do que pode imaginar.

Naruto(na cabeça de Aka-Youko): -Vamos lá,Aka-Sensei.

Aka-Youko: -Certo filhote!

_Aka-Youko corre muito rápido contra Gamabunta,que pula bem alto e usa o mesmo Jutsu,lançando Bolas de água da boca. Mas Aka-Youko as rebate com suas Nove Caudas,e concentra energia na boca,até que quando Gamabunta aterrisa na lagoa:_

Aka-Youko: -**Katon - Shiruko (_Elemento Fogo - Jato Flamejante Crescente_)**!

_Uma Grande Rajada de Fogo vai em direção a Gamabunta,que usa outro Jutsu:_

Gamabunta: -**Suiton - Suisahan (_Elemento Água - Maremoto de Água_)**!

_A Lagoa ao redor se forma em Grandes Ondas que se choca com a rajada de Fogo,e um estrondo acontece,gerando uma Onda de vento que derruba algumas árvores ao redor._

Naruto(na cabeça de Aka-Youko): -Nossa! -Isso foi bem forte.

Aka-Youko: -Ele é um sapo usuário em Suiton,já que são do tipo Anfíbios. -Mas vai ser fácil derrotarmos ele.

_Gamabunta corre pra cima de Aka-Youko,e começa uma sequência de golpes de sua espada,mas Aka-Youko se esquiva sem problema,usando sua agilidade. De repente,Gamabunta tem sua mão imobilizada por uma das Caudas de Aka-Youko._

Gamabunta: -Essa não!

Aka-Youko: -Essa sim. -GRRRAAAAUUUURRR!

_Com um rugido,Aka-Youko lança uma Onda de Vento potente que lança Gamabunta pra quase muito longe,que se choca com força contra um rochedo,derrubando-o._

Gamabunta: -Grarrgh!

Jiraya(pensando): -Caramba. -Só com um rugido,gerou uma rajada de vento de grande impacto,que fez Gamabunta ser lançado a quase um quilômetro.

_Gamabunta se irrita ao ter levado um ataque desses,e vai pra cima de Aka-Youko,tentando acertá-lo com sua Espada,mas Aka-Youko é muito ágil._

Aka-Youko: -Você tem bom estilo com essa **Dosu _(Espada Menor)_**,mas sua velocidade não é bastante pra me atingir.

Gamabunta: -Droga!(pensando): -Ele tem razão. -Afinal eu não posso competir contra um Bijuu de Nove Caudas.

Naruto(na cabeça de Aka-Youko): -Você é incrível Aka-Sensei. -Mas é melhor eu assumir agora,senão o Sapo-Chefe não vai resistir a seus ataques.

Aka-Youko: -Como quiser filhote. -Divirta-se.

_Aka-Youko desaparece na mesma explosão de fumaça(vermelho-alaranjado),e Naruto aterrisa no chão,em posição de ataque._

Gamabunta: -Acha que vai me vencer sem seu Bijuu-Parceiro?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Pode apostar que sim. -Ainda mais por que eu vou mostra uma de minhas Kekkei Genkais. -Olhe bem pra isso.(ele fecha os olhos e ao abri-los): -Hijutsugan!

_Gamabunta se espanta ao ver a mudança dos Olhos de Naruto e seu Chakra ter aumentado. Jiraya por outro lado,dá um sorriso._

Gamabunta: -Esses olhos... -Então você tem o Hijutsugan.

Naruto: -É isso aí. -E posso fazer isso.(ele faz selos de mão): -Suiton - Suiryuudan No Jutsu!

_Um Grande Dragão de Água se forma na lagoa e vai em direção a Gamabunta,que usa os braços na frente e é arrastado pelo ataque._

Gamabunta: -Que força.

Naruto(salta para uma coluna de pedra): -Ainda não terminei!(faz dois selos de mão e inspira muito ar): -**Fuuton - Shinkuudaigyoku (_Elemento Vento - Grande Esfera de Vácuo_)**!

_Naruto lança uma Grande Esfera de Vácuo da boca,que vai em grande velocidade contra Gamabunta,que contra-ataca,absorvendo água para a boca:_

Gamabunta: -**Suiton - Chou Daibakufu no Justu (_Elemento Água - Suprema Técnica do Vortex Gigante_)**!

_Ele dispara um Imenso Vortéx de Água,que ao se chocar com a Esfera de Vácuo,gera uma grande explosão,causando mais estragos em volta._

Jiraya(pensando): -Nossa. -Se essa luta continuar,toda a floresta vai ser destruída. -Terei que pará-los.

_Mas Naruto desativa seu Hijutsugan,e fica encarando o Sapo Gigante._

Naruto: -É melhor pararmos com a luta,pois já derrubamos metade da floresta.

Gamabunta: -Concordo. -Devo admitir que é um cara bem forte. -Mas não significa que sempre estarei a sua disposição. -Nos veremos quando você tiver uns vinte anos de idade.(Ele some numa explosão de fumaça)

Jiraya(pula da árvore e vai até o Naruto): -Essa foi uma luta bem interessante. -Nem mesmo eu teria lutado com Gamabunta dessa maneira.

Naruto: -Se não fosse o fato de lutarmos na floresta,eu teria vencido ele.(olha para a floresta): -Cara. -Que estrago que fizemos. -Mas eu posso ajeitar isso.

Jiraya: -Como vai fazer isso?

Naruto(ativa seu Hijutsugan e fazendo dois selos de mão,toca no chão): -**Mokuton Hijutsu - Jukai Koutan (_Técnica Secreta do Elemento Madeira - Gênesis da Floresta_)**!

_Surgem do chão,inúmeras mudas de árvore,que vão crescendo rapidamente,tomando a forma de novas árvores,a partir do Chakra de Naruto,deixando Jiraya muito surpreso._

Jiraya: -Isso é...incrível! -Pode usar até o **Mokuton _(Elemento Madeira)_**.(pensando): -Esse é um dos Jutsus do **Shodaime Hokage -Hashirama Senju**.

Naruto: -Meu Hijutsugan me permite usar todos os Cindo Elementos,e até combiná-los,para formar outros elementos. -No momento eu só sei combinar **Suiton** e **Doton** para formar o **Mokuton**. -Mas ainda vou aprender a usar todos os Elementos Combinados.

_Depois que Naruto restaurou a floresta,ele e Jiraya olham pra trás,vendo um Clone de Kasumi chegando._

Jiraya: -Aquela é sua irmã Naruto?

Naruto: -É sim,mas é um Kage Bunshin dela.

Kasumi-Bunshin(sorrindo): -Olá. -A verdadeira Kasumi me pediu para conhecer o Jiraya-sama,e aprender o Jutsu Rank-A que nosso Otoo-san passou pra ele.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Ela pode participar também?

Jiraya: -Claro que pode. -Afinal vocês são meus afilhados,pois seus pai era meu aluno.

Kasumi-Bunshin(sorrindo): -Arigatô Jiraya-sama.

Jiraya(olha para os cabelos dos dois): -Agora que reparei,seus cabelos tem fios de cores diferentes. -Isso por quê seus corpos se uniram ao dos Irmãos Kyuubis. -Não é?

Naruto: -Sim. -Meu cabelo tem fios vermelho-alaranjado.

Kasumi-Bunshin: -E o meu tem fios branco-rosado. -Mas a gente se uniu com Byaku-sama e Aka-sama apenas 1/4.

Jiraya(pensando): -1/4 do Selo aberto,equivale a um nível de força superior a de um Jounnin. -Esses tem muita coisa pra mostrar quando forem adultos.(fala): -Bom,então vou ensinar o Jutsu Rank-A a vocês. -Estão prontos?

Naruto e Kasumi-Bunshin: -Hai.

* * *

**_Nesse Primeiro Dia de Intervalo da prova Chunnin:_**

_Naruto e Kasumi aprenderam com Jiraya,como fazer o Jutsu Rank-A,chamado de: Rasengan (Esfera Espiral),em que concentra seu Chakra na palma da mão,e ao fazê-lo girar de forma uniforme,depois comprimindo-a em rotação sincrônica. No começo eles falharam duas vezes,mas na terceira vez,conseguiram domar esse Jutsu,e ao atingirem uma rocha,ficaram espantados quando viram que a aprte de trás da rocha teve um grande buraco interno. Depois disso,Jiraya disse que esse Jutsu pode ser aperfeiçoado,se for combinado elementos. Os dois agradeceram pelo ensinamento do Rasengan,e voltaram para a Vila._

_Os Clones de Naruto terminaram de fazer os Selos Especiais,levaram-os para o Escritório do Hokage,onde encontraram os Clones de Kasumi que também terminaram de fazer outros Selos Especiais._

_**As semanas desse Mês foram as mais corridas para o Time Nove:**_

_**Primeira Semana - **Naruto,Kasumi e Ray colocaram o Selo de Gravidade nos braços,pernas,e nas costas, dispensando os pesos comuns,assim continuaram com o treino de Taijutsu,mas continuam com a Velocidade Superior._

_**Segunda Semana - **Com o treinamento que Amanda deu a Ray,ele despertou o Nível-2 do Shougan._

_Depois ele viajou com Amanda para o País da Luz,montados na Bijuu Saphire(Kuchyiose). Lá,ele conheceu a Shougakure no Sato,e seus habitantes(Famílias-Membros e Jounnins). Na Sede do Shoukage,Ray e Amanda ficaram surpresos ao conhecer a Shoukage da Vila e Chefe do Clã: **Yuriko Gonçalves**;irmã de **Pedro Gonçalves e Luna Gonçalves(Os Pais de Ray). **Feliz por conhecer seu sobrinho,Yuriko e ele conversaram muito,contando a história do Clã e o motivo de estarem vivendo num país que é vizinho do País do Trovão. Ao descobrirem que na verdade,o Clã Gonçalves era de Konohagakure,mas seus membros foram ameaçados por um ditador que comandava atrás das sombras,a deixar a Vila,Ray e Amanda ficaram muito sérios. E Ray prometeu que depois da Prova Chunnin,iria confrontar com esse Homem,que é também o responsável por parte do Massacre do Clã Uchiha. Yuriko ficou surpresa por essa atitude do sobrinho,já que ela sabe que Ray é **Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi no Kitsune - Saphire**. Três dias se passaram, e depois de conhecer mis sobre a Shougakure no Sato,Ray e Amanda voltaram para o País do Fogo de volta á Konohagakure,onde informaram toda a verdade a Hiruzen,que ficou muito irritado por saber que seu ex-companheiro de equipe está vivo e comandando as decisões de seus conselheiros,nas sombras . Mas decidiu confiar a Ray,o dever de acabar com esse homem: Danzou._

_**Terceira Semana - **Kasumi se dedicou ao treino do Jutsu Especial de Byaku-Youko**:****In'yu Shoumetsu(Cura Secreta Acelerada de Ferimentos);**que será usada na Recuperação do Rock Lee,depois das Finais da Prova Chunnin. Ela estudou tudo sobre a Anatomia Humana,na biblioteca do Hospital,sob as instruções de sua Bijuu-Sensei,e através dos livros._

_Já Naruto conseguiu fazer outra combinação de elementos com se Hijutsugan:** Suiton+Fuuton=Hyouton(Elemento Gelo),**e já começou a desenvolver Jutsus,se inspirando na falecida Ninja do Gelo: Haku Koori._

_**Quarta Semana - **Nesses dias,Naruto ajudou Hinata com sua habilidade em usar Fuuton,nos seus golpes do Juuken Ryuu,podendo atacar de longa distância. Sakura melhorou seu controle do Chakra,lembrando-se das intruções que recebeu na missão do País das Ondas. Mas estava um pouco preocupada com a ausência de Sasuke e Kakashi. Esses dois estão treinando num Vale Rochoso,onde Sasuke está aperfeiçoando seu novo Jutsu. Até que ambos notaram a presença de Gaara,que observava-os. Gaara disse que Sasuke tem os mesmos olhos que ele tem: Olhos de Vingança e Ódio. Mas Sasuke não se incomodou com a provocação de Gaara,que se retira do local,dizendo que na luta,ele vai matá-lo._

_**Quinta Semana - **Neji estava treinando com Tenten no campo de treinamento Onze,melhorando seu Jutsu**: ****Hakkeshou - Kaiten (8 Trigramas Ofensivos - Defesa Rotativa),**rebatendo todas as Armas que ela lançava contra ele. Até que Neji desmaiou de cansaço e Tenten foi ajudá-lo a se recuperar. Depois de deixá-lo no hospital,Tenten vê Ray que convidou ela para um treino especial. Ela aceitou,e voltando ao campo de treinamento,Ray ensinou ela a despertar seu Chakra Elemental:** Katon**,podendo usar Ninjutsus iguais aos do Clã Uchiha._

_Até que de noite,Dosu Kinta foi até o telhado de um templo,onde viu Gaara sentado,olhando para a Lua Cheia. Dosu o desafiou para uma luta,e se vencesse,poderia enfrentar Sasuke nas Finais. Mas ele se espantou ao ver Gaara assumir a forma completa de **Ichibi no Shukaku**,e lançou um ataque de areia,que em segundos mata Dosu,sem ter chance de reagir._

_**Perto Dali/Numa Sacada:**_

_Kabuto e Baki (Jounnin do Time Suna) observam o que aconteceu._

Kabuto: -Então esse é o Poder do Jinchuuriki do Ichibi. -Impressionante.

Baki: -E não é só isso. -Em breve quando começarmos a operação,Gaara acabará com toda a Vila de Konoha. -Só teremos que mantê-lo afastado daquele Time Nove.

Kabuto: -Isso você pode deixar com o Orochimaru-sama e seus servos.

Baki: -Mas isso foi necessário? -Sacrificar um dos servos que estavam na Prova Chunnin?

Kabuto: -Dosu serviu bem ao seu propósito. -O Importante é mantermos o disfarce,durante as Finais da Terceira Fase.

Hayate(está escondido,ouvindo a conversa dos dois/pensando): -Então é isso que eles planejam? -Tenho que avisar ao Hokage-sama.

Kabuto: -Mas por enquanto vamos cuidar do espião que está nos ouvindo. -Não é,Hayate?

_Hayate se espanta ao ser descoberto e foge do local rapidamente,mas é perseguido por Baki. Até que ambos param em cima de uma plataforma de um prédio. Ambos travaram uma luta intensa,mas Baki aproveitou o fato de Hayate sofrer do Cancêr Anavçado,escapando do jutsu: **Konoha Ryuu - Mikazuki no Mai (Estilo da Folha - Dança da Lua Crescente)**. E contra-atacou com seu Jutsu: **Fuuton - Kaze no Yaiba (Elemento Vento - Espada de Vento)**,causando ferimentos graves a Hayate,deixando-o estirado no chão e Baki se retirou._

_**Ao mesmo Tempo:**_

_Depois de comerem Ramen no Ichiraku,Naruto e Kasumi pagam ao dono e seguem o caminho para a antiga casa de seu pais. Mas de repente,seus Bijuus-senseis os chamam:_

[Aka-Youko(sério): -Filhote,está sentindo esse cheiro?]

[Naruto(fareja o ar): -Mas é cheiro de sangue!]

[Kasumi(sente o cheiro): -Verdade...isso quer dizer que...]

[Byaku-Youko(séria): -Alguém foi atacado dentro da Vila.]

_Imediatamente,os dois se movem velozmente,saltando entre os telhados das casas,e ao chegarem no local onde sentem o cheiro de sangue,ficam assustados ao verem: Hayate Gekkou,muito ferido,e sangrando._

Kasumi: -Hayate-sama!

Naruto: -Esses ferimentos foram provocados pelo Jutsu: **Fuuton - Kaze no Yaiba**!

_Ao se aproximarem,ouvem um sussurro vindo dele,mas não conseguem entender,devido a fraqueza do corpo ferido._

Naruto: -Ele quer dizer alguma coisa,mas no estado em que está,é difícil de entender. -Nee-chan,acho que é hora de usarmos o **Selo Especial de Regeneração.**

Kasumi: -Hai,Nii-chan.

_Kasumi tira do bolso,um **Papel de cor Branco,com um Símbolo do Tornado Rosa,que contem parte do Chakra-Bijuu de Byaku-Youko**;e ao colocá-lo nas costas de Hayate:_

Kasumi: -Você vai viver Hayate-sama.(faz um selo de mão): -Kai!

_O Desenho do Tornado brilha,liberando um forte Chakra-Bijuu que penetra nos ferimentos de Hayate,envolvendo seu corpo,e imediatamente,são cicatrizados numa velocidade incrível. Hayate sente-se em melhores condições físicas,como se tivesse renascido denovo_.

Naruto(alegre): -Muito bem Nee-chan.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Arigatô Nii-chan,mas foi gráças ao Chakra de Byaku-sama que salvou a vida de Hayate-sama.

[Byaku-Youko(sorrindo): -Mas é você quem desenvolveu esse Selo de Regeneração,junto com Naruto-kun,por isso eu me orgulho de ser sua Bijuu-Sensei.]

[Kasumi(encabulada): -Ah Byaku-sama.]

[Aka-Youko: -Agora vamos obter respostas de Hayate,pois ele está se levantando.]

[Naruto: -Certo.]

Hayate(se levanta): -Vocês salvaram minha vida. -Arigatô Irmãos-Uzumaki.

Naruto: -A Nee-chan é quem merece os agradecimentos.

Kasumi: -O que usamos em você foi um Selo de Regeneração,contendo o Chakra de nossos Bijuus-senseis. -Assim seus ferimentos foram rapidamente curados pelo Chakra deles,que também nos ajuda depois de um dia intenso de treinamento,quando tinhamos quatro anos.

Hayate: -Mas eu não iria viver por muito tempo,já que tenho um cancêr avançado.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Eu acho que não tem mais. -Você nem está tossindo mais,e suas olheiras sumiram.

Hayate(pensando): -É mesmo. -Não estou sentindo dores,e nem aquela irritação de tosse. -Sinto que renasci,gráças ao poder dessa menina.

Naruto(sente outro cheiro): -Parece que você enfrentou um Jounnin de Suna. -Meu olfato confirma isso. -E esse é Jounnin do Time se Suna.

Hayate: -Exato. -Baki e os Ninjas de Suna planejam um ataque a Konoha,durante a Terceira Fase da Prova Chunnin,e pra isso vão contar com Orochimaru. -Eu irei alertar ao Hokage-sama sobre o que descobri.

Kasumi(séria): -Se eles planejam um ataque durante a Prova Chunnin,estaremos prontos para revidar.

Naruto(sério): -Eu e a nee-chan manteremos segredo sobre isso,Hayate-sensei.

Hayate: -Eu confio em vocês. -E como posso agradecê-los por terem salvado minha vida,e curarem meu cancêr?

[Aka-Youko: -Naruto,por que você e sua irmã não pedem a esse Jounnin ensiná-los sobre Kenjutsu. -Afinal ele é especialista nessa Arte,e tem uma Espada.]

[Naruto: -É mesmo.](fala): -Queríamos aprender Kenjutsu com você.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Isso nos ajudaria muito em combate com armas.

Hayate(sorrindo): -Será uma honra ensiná-los. -Venham em minha casa,amanhã ás oito horas.

Hayate sae do local,se dirigindo ao centro de administração.

Kasumi: -Se Sunagakure está em parceria com Orochimaru,então nos focaremos em impedir Gaara.

Naruto: -Tem razão. -Afinal,Gaara é Jinchuuriki do Shukaku,e será muito difícil para os Jounnins o contê-lo. -Eu,você ou o Ray pode dar conta dele.

[Aka-Youko: -Mesmo assim,vamos manter segredo,até que chegue o dia as Finais da Prova Chunnin.]

[Naruto: -Hai.]

[Byaku-Youko: -Quando o ataque começar,iremos fazer o seguinte: Kasumi irá auxiliar os Iryo-Ninjas quando houver feridos. -Naruto se encarregará de deter Gaara,e Ray irá cuidar dos Ninjas de Suna.]

[Kasumi: -Hai,Byaku-sama.]

Naruto: -Vamos ir contar ao Ray sobre o plano.

Kasumi: -Hai,Nii-chan.

_Naruto e Kasumi se dirigem para a casa de Ray onde contam tudo a ele sobre o ataque que acontecerá durante a Prova Chunnin._

_**No Dia Seguinte:**_

_Naruto e Kasumi foram á uma Loja de Armas da Vila,onde compraram cada um,uma **Katana**,de lâmina bem feita e afiada pelo pai da Tenten,com a Capa-Bainha feita em detalhes Vermelho-Alaranjado(para Naruto),e Branco-Rosado(para Kasumi). Em seguida foram á casa de Hayate,onde foram bem recebidos por ele e sua namorada: **Yugao Uzuki -Membro da ANBU**. Num campo de treino atrás da casa,Hayate ensinou a eles o Básico do Kenjutsu de Konoha,em que ambos dominaram facilmente. Depois passaram para o Avançado,onde aprenderam os movimentos muito rápidos,podendo atacar sem que o inimigo perceba sua presença. Esse treinamento durou umas duas horas,e o resultado foi mais do que o esperado. Naruto e Kasumi já dominam o **Konoha Ryuu (Estilo da Folha)**._

_Eles agradeceram a Hayate pelo treinamento,e vão visitar o Lee,no Hospital. Chegando lá,Ray os esperavam na recepção,e a enfermeira os autorizou a visitar o quarto. Mas ao subirem a escada e chegarem no treceiro andar,se deparam com Shikamaru,que olha pra frente,vendo Gaara entrando numa porta._

Shikamaru(sério): -Foi bom vocês terem chegado.

Ray: -Aquele é o Gaara. -Mas de quem é aquele quarto que ele entrou?

Kasumi(assustada): -É o quarto do Lee-kun!

Shikamaru: -Eu tentei impedi-lo,mas meu **Kage Mane no Jutsu _(Técnica da Possesão da Sombra)_**não o segurou por muito tempo. -Ele pretende matar o Lee.

Naruto(bravo): -Ah,mas não vai mesmo!

_Os quatro correm para dentro do quarto,onde já se deparam com Gaara perto da cama com o Lee dormindo,sendo envolvido pela Areia de sua Cabaça. Naruto,Kasumi e Ray tem seus Olhos na forma dos Irmãos-Kyuubis,e encaram Gaara,que os encara com hostilidade._

Naruto: -Acho que esqueceu do nosso aviso,na Floresta!

Gaara: -Não suporto mais a interferência de vocês!

Kasumi: -Afaste-se do Lee-kun,ou juro que mato você!

Gaara: -Esse verme perdeu a luta comigo,e não merece viver. -Sua existência é inútil no mundo onde apenas os mais fortes sobrevivem. -Eu disse a vocês,que enquanto houver pessoas para matar,eu nunca deixarei de existir.

Ray: -Mas você deixará de existir,pois vamos te matar,se encostar um dedo em Rock Lee! -Mas o levaremos para fora daqui,enquanto Shikamaru chama os ANBU. -Não queremos que nossos poderes causem estragos no hospital!

_De repente,Gai surge na porta e avisa:_

Gai(sério): -Ei você! -As Finais da Prova Chunnin será daqui a dois dias! -É melhor se conter,ou quer ser internado aqui também?

_Gaara sente sua cabeça doer ao ver Gai,e sua mente recorda da luta com Lee. A areia retorna para a Cabaça,e Gaara passa por Naruto,Kasumi,Ray e Shikamaru,e ao passar por Gai,olha para os quatro e avisa:_

Gaara(com a mão na cabeça): -Eu irei matá-los com certeza. -Podem ter certeza disso.(ele sae do Hospital)

Kasumi(se curva): -Gomen Gai-sama,pelo que houve aqui.

Gai(sorrindo): -Tudo bem. -Eu sei que vocês iriam proteger o Lee até o fim. -Esse Gaara está muito impaciente,mas sua vontade de matar é fora do normal.

Ray: -Isso porque o Bijuu dele é sádico e gosta de matar quem fica no caminho.

Gai(espantado): -Bijuu? -Então esse Gaara é um...Jinchuuriki?

Naruto: -Exato,assim como nós três. -Mas a única diferença,é que nossos Bijuu-senseis tem alma bondosa.

Gai: -Entendo.(pensando): -Por isso que ele venceu o Lee,mesmo naquelas condições.(fala): -Eu falarei com o Jounnin do Time Suna,e pedir que controle seu aluno,antes que os ANBUS o ataquem.

Kasumi: -Você parece cansado,Gai-sama. -Eu ficarei com o Lee-kun hoje.

Gai(sorrindo): -Arigatô Kasumi-chan,mas eu ainda tenho o fogo da juventude em minhas veias. -E nunca ficarei cansado,para cuidar e proteger meu aluno.

Shikamaru: -Bom,eu vou ver o Chouji. -Ele ainda deve estar louco pra ter alta e sair do hospital.

Ray(rindo): -Do jeito que ele é,é bem capaz de esvaziar uma lanchonete.

Naruto(rindo): -É mesmo. -Vamos ver ele também Ray?

Ray: -Beleza.

_Shikamaru sae do quarto,seguido por Naruto e Ray._

Gai(sorrindo): -Eu o deixo em seus cuidados,Kasumi-chan. -O Lee me disse ontem que você fica feliz quando conversa com ele.

Kasumi(corada/sorrindo): -É sim. -Ele me faz sorrir quando faz aquela pose de confiança,e sua determinação em lutar só com Taijutsu me incentiva a aprender mais sobre iryo-Ninjutsu,pois as pessoas que tem grandes sonhos,merecem ser salvas e curadas da dor física. -Mas a única coisa que não dá pra curar com medicina,é o sofrimento emocional.

Gai: -Entendo. -Bom,eu já vou indo. -Mas eu volto á noite para ver o Lee.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Hai,Gai-sama.

_Gai se retira,enquanto Kasumi senta ao lado da cama de Lee. Minutos depois ele acorda,sorrindo por ver Kasumi a seu lado,e ambos conversam alegremente._

* * *

_**Dois Dias se passaram,e finalmente chegou o Dia da Terceira Fase da prova Chunnin:**_

_**Casa de Minato/09:00 Hs da Manhã:**_

_Depois do café da manhã,Naruto e Kasumi vestiram suas roupas tradicionais de luta(do terceiro capítulo) e preparam suas Kunais,Shurikens,e bombas de fumaça,além dos Selos Especiais que vão levar em caso de emergência,e colocam nas suas Pochetes(da cintura)._

Naruto: -Bom,está na hora. -Hoje são as finais da prova Chunnin.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Daremos nosso melhor. -E seremos conhecidos como Chunnins de Konoha. -Sua primeira luta é com o Neji Hyuuga,né Nii-chan?

Naruto: -Sim. -Ele vai ser um páreo duro. -Mas eu sei como ganhar dele. -Talvez eu nem precise usar meu Doujutsu contra ele. -Só minha força e velocidade é o bastante.

[Aka-Youko: -Suas palavras são muito verdadeiras filhote. -Mas se algo acontecer,meu chakra o curará dos ataques do Hyuuga.]

[Naruto: -Arigatô Aka-Youko.]

[Byaku-Youko: -Estarei torcendo por você e a Sakura-san,Kasumi-chan. -Sei que vocês darão uma grande demonstração de luta.]

[Kasumi: -Arigatô Byaku-sama.]

Naruto(se levanta): -Bom,vamos indo Nee-chan?

Kasumi: -Hai Nii-chan.

_Os dois saem da Casa,e seguem para a Vila._

_**Na Casa de Ray:**_

_Depois do café da manhã,Ray vestiu sua roupa de luta tradicional(do terceiro capítulo) e colocou as Kunais e Shurikens na pochete(da cintura)._

[Ray: -Chegou a hora de mostrar a força do Clã Gonçalves que herdei de meus pais.]

[Saphire(sorrindo): -Esse é seu momento,do Naruto-kun,e da Kasumi-chan,Ray-kun. -Depois de tantos anos de treinamento,e sofrendo com a revolta das pessoas de Konoha,vocês mostraram que podem ser Grandes Shinobis,que seguem o caminho do bem.]

[Ray(sorrindo): -Arigatô Saphire-sama. -Eu e meus amigos vamos mostrar a Vontade do Fogo,que existe em nossa alma.]

_Ray sae da casa e segue para a Vila._

_**Naquele Momento/Estádio de Lutas da prova Chunnin:**_

_Todos os espectadores(moradores da Vila) sentam em seus lugares na arquibancadas. Nos camarotes estão os Jounnins e Chunnins das Vilas -Ninjas,em que quatro deles estão representando os Kages que não puderam vir ao evento. Na arquibancada reservada,chegam os Lordes Feudais das Cinco Nações Ninja. E no Camarote Central,se encontra Hiruzen Sarutobi(Sandaime Hokage),em seu traje de Hokage,sentado no trono,com um Jounnin a seu lado(como escolta)._

_E na sala de Espera dos Lutadores,estão:_

_**Sakura Haruno;Shikamaru Nara;Shino Aburane;Neji Hyuuga;Kankurou;Temari e Gaara**._

_Depois de uns minutos,surge no Camarote Central: **Yondaime Kazekage**(em seu traje de Kage),acompanhado por Dois Jounnins de Suna._

Kazekage: -Como vai Hokage?

Hiruzen: -Muito bem Kazekage. -Estou surpreso por você ser o único Kage a comparecer para as Finais da prova Chunnin.

Kazekage: -Como uma das equipes de minha Vila se classificou nessa Prova,e meu dever acompanhar de perto a nova geração.

_Ele senta no outro trono,com os Jounnins do seu lado._

Kazekage: -A propósito. -Eu ouvi falar de um dos Times Novatos de sua Vila tem sido grande destaque nas Primeira e Segunda Fase. -Estou curioso para ver o Time Nove,mas também,estou ancioso para ver a luta de nosso Gaara,contra o último membro do Clã Uchiha.

Hiruzen: -Garanto que você não se decpcionará com as lutas que vamos ter hoje.(olha para a Arena): -Hã,os participantes estão vindo.

_Sakura,Shikamaru,Shino,Neji,Kankurou,Temari e Gaara caminham até o centro da Arena (Uma área circular quase do tamanho de um campo de futebol,com o campo de terra-gramado,com árvores em volta,e algumas rochas)._

Kazekage: -Estranho. -Só tem sete Gennins. -Onde estão os outros cinco?

Hiruzen: -Não se preocupe. -Três deles já estão chegando nesse exato momento. -Já o Sasuke está atrasado,pois parece ter pegado a mania de seu Sensei. -Mas o outro participante desistiu de continuar com as finais. -Mas não sabemos de seu paradeiro.

_(Arena)_

Sakura(precupada/pensando): -Sasuke-kun...você precisa vir logo.

Temari(pensando): -Falta pouco para a operação começar.

Kankurou: -Aqueles três Jinchuurikis ainda não chegaram. -Devem estar com medo de nos enfrentar.

_De repente,uma voz é ouvida:_ -A gente não,mas você sim deve estar morrendo de medo,pois seu Chakra vibra como se fosse um medroso.

Kankurou: -Quem disse isso?

_Eles olham pra trás,e vêem: **Naruto Uzumaki,Kasumi Uzumaki,Ray Gonçalves**,que estão sentados no muro da Arena._

Sakura(alegre): -Naruto,Kasumi,Ray!

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Gomen pela demora Sakura-san.

Ray: -É melhor não contar vitória antes do tempo,Kankurou no Sabaku.

Shikamaru(pensando): -Eles gostam de aparecer. -Fazer o quê...

Shino(pensando): -Mesmo se eu enfrentar um deles,não conterei minha força.

Neji: -Hunf.

Gaara(sério):...

_Espectadores(olham para o Time Nove e dão gritos de incentivo):_ -Boa sorte pra vocês três!/ -Vocês conseguem!/

_Os três agradecem com sorrisos e acenos,e se reunem com os outros._

_Um Jounnin-Examinador com uma agulha (Senbon) na sua boca, vai até eles._

Gemma: -Sou Examinador da Terceira Fase da prova Chunnin. -Meu nome é **Gemma Shiranui**.

Sakura: -Hã? -E o que aconteceu com o Hayate-sensei?

Gemma: -Ele está resolvendo um assunto importante,e me ofereci para substitui-lo.

_Gemma olha para o Time Nove,que entenderam que é apenas mentira,pois ambos sabem o que aconteceu dias atrás._

Hiruzen(se levanta do trono e diz em voz alta a todos): -Sejam bem-vindos todos vocês! -Esse é o momento de revelar novos candidatos a Chunnin de suas Vilas! -Aqui,os participantes mostraram suas habilidades de combate e aquele que se destacar melhor,será passado para as finais,onde poderão se tornar Chunnin. -Também haverá a escolha dos Lordes feudais que estão presentes para apreciar o espetáculo. -Por isso eu quero dar início as Lutas da Terceira fase da Prova Chunnin! -Muito obrigado pelo comparecimento de todos,e que comecem as Lutas!

Espectadores(vibram): -HEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!

Ray: -Ei. -Está faltando dois participantes.

Sakura: -Sasuke-kun ainda não chegou.

Kasumi: -E o outro Ninja?

Gemma: -O Participante Dosu Kinta desistiu de continuar,e desapareceu sem deixar vestígio. -Por isso,Ray Gonçalves se classifica para as Finais da Terceira Fase.

[Ray(fica surpreso e ao mesmo tempo desconfiado): -Tem alguma coisa errada.]

[Saphire: -Tem razão. -Será que ele foi morto pelo próprio mestre?]

[Ray: -Orochimaru. -Isso é bem possível,já que sabemos as ambições dele. -Só fico chateado por não poder lutar agora.]

[Saphire(sorrindo): -Não se preoucupe Ray-kun. -Você ainda vai lutar,depois que houver o vencedor entre Shikamaru e Temari.]

Naruto: -Gemma-san.

Gemma: -Sim?

Naruto: -O quê acontecerá se Sasuke não chegar a tempo da segunda luta?

Gemma: -Se por acaso um participante não chegar a tempo de sua luta,ele será desclassificado,dando a vitória ao oponente.

Sakura(pensando): -Sasuke-kun.

Kasumi(toca no ombro de Sakura e sorri): -Fique tranquila Sakura-san. -Sasuke-san virá com certeza. -Até lá,quero que se concentre quando a gente lutar. -Quero que você dê o seu melhor.

Sakura(feliz): -Arigatô Kasumi-chan. -Eu darei meu melhor,mesmo que eu acabe perdendo de você.

[Naruto: -Com certeza o Teme pegou a mania do Kakashi-sensei.]

[Aka-Youko: -Concordo com você. -Mas ele virão cedo ou tarde.]

_(Arquibancada dos Jounnins)_

Baki(repara na expressão hostil de Gaara/pensando): -Não. -Depois de todos os meus avisos. -Será que ele..?

_(Arena)_

Gemma: -Muito bem. -Nessa fase,o relevo e as condições do terreno da Arena mudaram,mas as regras desse torneio são iguais ao das preliminares. -Durante uma luta,se um ninja perder por cansaço,ou se render,a luta será terminada. -E se houver a necessidade de eu interfirir na luta,eu farei isso. -E nenhuma discussão sobre isso. -Entenderam?

Os Dez Gennins: -Hai.

Gemma: -Muito bem,vamos começar com a **Primeira Luta da Terceira Fase: Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga**.

_Os dois se encaram com olhar sério._

Gemma: -Os outros participantes vão para a Sala de Espera onde há aquela sacada. -Lá poderão ver a luta.

_Sakura,Kasumi,Ray,Shikamaru,Shino,Kankurou,Temari e Gaara caminham saindo da arena,e sobem pela escada que leva a Sala de Espera,enquanto Naruto e Neji continuam parados._

_(Arquibancada)_

Kiba(com Akamaru na touca da blusa): -Ei Hinata,aqui tem lugares vazios pra gente.

Hinata: -Hai.

Ambos se sentam na segunda fileira,enquanto olham Naruto e Neji na Arena.

Hinata: -Naruto-kun...

Kiba: -Vai ser demais ver essa luta.

_Em outra parte da Arquibancada,Ino olha para a Arena,até que Koji chega perto._

Koji(sorrindo): -Oi Ino. -Posso me sentar aqui?

Ino(sorrrindo): -Claro Koji.

Koji(sentado): -Puxa. -É uma pena que nós não passamos na segunda fsae.

Ino: -É mesmo. -Mas nossas derrotas nos deram um pouco da experiência,quando voltarmos a fazer a Prova.

Koji: -Tem razão. -Mas agora vamos ver nossos rivais lutando na terceira fase.(pensando): -Espero que não aconteça nenhum imprevisto.

Ino: -Sakura pode ser minha rival,mas na verdade somos muito amigas. -E estou torcendo por ela,mesmo que sua adversária seja a Kasumi.

Koji: -Kasumi,Naruto e Ray. -Os Jinchuurikis dos Irmãos Kyuubis. -Mas eles prometeram não usar suas Kekkei Genkais,ou o Poder de seus Bijuus-Senseis nessa Terceira Fase,pois já são habilidosos em Ninjutsu,Taijutsu,e Kenjutsu. -E sabem neutralizar qualquer Genjutsu.

De repente,Koji sente uma brisa forte vinda atrás da última fileira,e vê um Ninja-ANBU encostado.

Koji(pensando): -O que um Ninja-ANBU faz aqui? -Estou com um pressentimento estranho.

Ino(nota o rosto sério de Koji): -O que foi Koji?

Koji: -Disfarça e olha pra trás.

Ino(vê o Ninja-ANBU): -O que um ANBU faz ali?

Koji: -Tem alguma coisa estranha no ar. -Fique alerta.

_De volta aonde Kiba e Hinata estão,ela ouve comentários dos Jounnins: **Kotetsu Hagane** e **Izumo Kamizuki**._

Kotetsu: -Incrível como aquele loirinho e sua irmã chegaram até a Terceira Fase.

Izumo: -É verdade. -Mas ele pegou um adversário perigoso,que não é de brincadeira. -Um membro do Clã Hyuuga não é simples de ser derrotado em combate a curta distância.

Kotetsu: -Veremos se o loirinho consegue derrotá-lo.

Hinata(nervosa): -Hum...

Kiba(chama a atenção dos dois): -Eu também pensava assim,na academia. -Mas as coisas mudaram,e não fazem idéia do quanto o Naruto é forte. -Se e fosse vocês,prestava muita atenção nele.

Até que Akamaru chama-o: Rrmmm!

Kiba: -O que houve Akamaru.

Akamaru: -Rrrrmm!

Kiba: -Hã? -tem certeza?(olha para os lados): -Onde? -Ali!

Ele vê um Ninja-ANBU usando um Sobretudo com Touca,que cobre a cabeça,deixando apenas a máscara visível.

Kiba(pensando): -O que um dos ANBUS está fazendo aqui? -Tem alguma coisa errada.

_(Arena)_

_Naruto e Neji se distanciam,e ambos mostram-se sérios. Gemma fica entre eles,observando._

Neji: -Você tem algo pra me dizer?

_Naruto ergue se punho fechado para Neji,que surpreende Hinata._

Hinata(na aqruibancada): -Huh?

Naruto(irritado): -Só o que e disse da ultima vez!

**/FlashBlack do Naruto-On/**

Neji: -Fracassado é sempre Fracassado. -Eles não podem mudar.

Naruto(pega o sangue de Hinata com os dedos e encara Neji de punho fechado): -Então eu vou fazer você mudar sua mente,pois eu faço uma promessa a Hinata...!

**/Flashblack do Naruto-Off/**

Naruto: -**Eu juro que vencerei**!

Neji(ativa seu Byakugan,encarando Naruto/pensando): -Ele tem um olhar firme. -Está mais tranqüilo e seguro de si mesmo. (fica em posição de luta e fala): -Huh. -Tanto melhor pra mim. -Eu duvido que consiga me vencer,sem necessidade de usar uma de suas Kekkei Genkais.

Naruto: -Errado. -Desta vez,eu vou te derrotar sem precisar do meu Hijutsugan. -Pois minhas Kekkei Genkais são usadas para proteger Konoha. -Minha força e velocidade é o bastante.

Neji: -Eu só quero ver. -Mal posso esperar pra ver o seu olhar de desespero. -Quando você perceber que seu juramento tolo,é impossível de acontecer.

Naruto: -Vai ficar parado e falando o dia todo?

_Uma ventania envolve a arena e as arquibancadas,surpreendendo a todos._

Naruto: -Vamos começar!

_Kasumi,Ray,Sakura,Shikamaru,Shino,Kankurou,Temari,e Gaara observam da sacada da Sala de Espera._

Naruto: -Mostre-me do que é capaz.

_Hiruzen e o Kazekage observam._

Gemma: -Muito bem! -Que a primeira luta das Finais comece!

_(Arquibancada)_

Espectadores: -HAAAEEEEEEEEHHHH!

_(Arena)_

_Naruto e Neji continuam parados,esperando o primeiro movimento para começar a luta. Todos ficam apreensivos._

_(Arquibancada)_

Kiba(pensando): -Naruto precisa ficar alerta. -Esse Neji não vai ter pena.(ele olha para Hinata que fica com as mãos juntas entre o peito/pensando): -Deve evitar o combate corpo-a-corpo. -Uma luta em longa distância é a melhor saída.

_(Arena)_

_Neji começa a dar uns passos lentos pra frente pronto para o ataque. De repente,Naruto lança quatro kunais veloz mente,que faz Neji se esquivar rapidamente,e Naruto corre pra cima dele._

_(Arquibancada)_

Kiba(grita): -Que maluco! -Quem iria atacar de frente assim?

_(Arena)_

_Naruto começa com uma sequência de golpes e chutes rápidos,que surpreende Neji,mas esse bloquea-os e se esquiva,gráças ao seu Byakugan ativado. Ele tenta atacar com golpes de palma aberta,mas Naruto já prevê seus movimentos e segura suas mãos._

Neji(espantado): -O quê?

Naruto: -Eu conheço o Juuken Ryuu desde que estava na Academia. -E não serei pego pelos seus golpes.

_Naruto rapidamente dá um chute no ar,acertando a barriga de Neji,que é lançado a alguns metros pra trás,mas se recompõe._

Neji(pensando): -Ele é muito rápido. -Sinto que terei dificuldade em vencê-lo.

Naruto: -Você pode ser um ano mais velho que eu e bom especialista em Taijutsu,mas eu tenho mais experiência em Taijutsu,gráças ao treino especial que tive quatro anos atrás. -Por issso se prepare,pois não te darei moleza!(faz selo de mão): -Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

_Naruto cria Cinco Kage Bunshins (Clones da Sombra) que sacam kunais da pochete da perna direita._

Neji(pensando): -Kage Bunshin? -Entendo. -Esse é um Ninjutsu que cria Clones Reais,que auxiliar o usuário em combate. -E não há como identificá-los,pois todos possuem Rede de Chakra.

_(Sala de Espera)_

Sakura: -Legal. -Com os Clones,Naruto pode atacar Neji em qualquer distância.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Nii-chan,eu e Ray-kun sabemos usar o **Bunshin no Jutsu _(Técnica de Clonagem)_** de várias maneiras.

Ray: -Mas contra um Usuário do Byakugan,Naruto vai ter que estar atento.

_(Arena)_

Neji: -Mas sei que há um verdadeiro entre vocês.

Naruto e os Clones: -Heh. -Por que não tenta descobrir?

Neji: -Interessante. -Então venha!

Três Clones correm pra cima de Neji,atacando com golpes de kunai,mas ele se esquiva e acerta os três com golpes dos dedos,fazendo-os explodir.

Outros dois se movem rapidamente e lançam as kunais,mas Neji não tem dificuldade em desviar. De repente,mais quatro clones do Naruto deslizam pelo chão e atingem Neji com chutes dizendo em sequencia: _**U-ZU-MA-KI**_!,lançando-o pra cima (-Argh!)

Naruto(real surge no ar de frente pra Neji): -Tome isto! -**Naruto Rendan _(Rajada de Naruto)_**!

_Naruto acerta a nuca de Neji com um chute(tornozelo do pé),lançando-o contra o chão,mas Neji gira seu corpo no ar e aterrisa de pé,se afastando de Naruto,que cae de pé._

_(Arquibancada)_

_Todos os espectadores e os Jounnins se surpreendem com a habilidade de Naruto. Em uma das fileiras,Hiashi e sua filha caçula hanabi observa a luta,impressionados._

Tenten(impressionada/pensando): -Eu nunca imaginei ver isso. -Neji-kun está tendo dificuldades em vencer o Naruto-kun.

(Arena)

_Neji evita os golpes dos quatro clones,e aplica golpes de Juuken,fazendo-os explodir em fumaça._

Naruto(pensando): -Ele é muito ágil. -Mas daqui a pouco ele vai ter uma surpresa.

Neji segura outro Clone e explode com um golpe. Ele encara Naruto.

Neji: -E você acha que pode ser Hokage? -Isso não passa de tolice e um sonho impossível.

Naruto(sério): -Acha que meu sonho seja impossível?

Neji(sério): -Abra seus olhos. -De todos os Shinobis que existiram na época,apenas aqueles se tornaram Hokages por que foram escolhidos pelo destino. -Aqueles que nascem para serem comuns ou farcassados,esses não podem ir contra seu destino. -É uma coisa que está além do ciclo da vida humana. -E esses devem seguir o destino,humildemente.

_Hinata se sente triste ao ouvir isso. Já Naruto se irrita com o comentário,mas dá um sorriso de escarnário._

Naruto: -Heh. -Você me dá pena sabia.

Neji(irritado): -Como é?

Naruto: -Você é quem deve abrir os Olhos. -Eu conheço seu passado,e vejo o quanto o Clã Hyuuga se afundou ainda mais,com as leis ridículas dos Conselheiros-Anciões. -Dividiir os Membros em duas Ramificações,sendo que aqueles que nacem primeiro,são considerados da Família Principal -A Bouke. -E aqueles que nascem depois são passados para a Família Secundária - A Souke. -E esses são obrigados a usar um Selo de Submissão na testa,que dizem que protege o segredo do Byakugan. -Mas pra mim isso não passa de uma coleira,que faz seu usuário sentir fortes dores no cérebro,que causa cegueira total do byakugan,matando o membro da souke,quando ele é capturado ou quando tenta atacar o prórpio membro da família principal. -E isso gera em você um grande ódio. -E acha que qualquer um que não é de seu nível,é destinado ao fracasso. -Não é?

Neji(sério): -Você pode conhecer meu passado,mas não faz idéia do que é se sentir preso a esse selo.

Naruto: -Errado. -Antes eu sabia muito bem o que é estar preso a um selo. -Só que no meu caso,da minha nee-chan e do Ray,deixamos de sofrer pelo motivo das pessoas nos olharem com ódio e medo,por quê temos nossos sonhos que vamos conseguir realizar,com nosso próprio esforço e reconhecimento de todos. -Você que acredita no destino ridículo que colocaram em sua cabeça,não merece ser conhecido como Chunnin!

_Kasumi,Ray e Sakura ficam alegres com as palavras de Naruto. Hinata e Kiba. também se alegram._

Naruto(com o punho fechado erguido): -Quando eu me tornar Hokage,**Eu mudarei os Hyuuga**,apagando esse ciclo de ódio que há dentro de vocês! -E pra provar que cumpro minhas promessas,eu vou te vencer! (faz um selo de mão): -Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

_Naruto cria dezenas de Clones que se preparam para lutar._

Neji(sério): -Vamos ver se você pode mudar o destino!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Luta entre Amigas.**


	19. Luta entre Amigas

**Cap.16: Luta entre Amigas****.**

* * *

_**Arena de Lutas:**_

_Os Clones de Naruto correm em círculo,envolvendo Neji,que continua em posição de luta,sempre em alerta_.

Neji: -Não pense que seus clones vão me deter! -Mostrarei a força de um Hyuuga!

_Neji se move rapidamente,enquanto desvia dos golpes de três clones e os faz explodir com golpes dos dedos. Outros Clones vão correndo em zig-zag,tentando atacar Neji,que se mantém na defensiva e explode-os com mais golpes._

Naruto(pensando): -Cara. -Ele não é um oponente qualquer. -Mas eu tenho uma carta na manga que vai deixá-lo surpreso.

_Quando Neji salta pra trás,ele vê os Clones na frente._

Neji(sorrindo): -Não preciso atacar todos os Clones. -É só me concentrar no verdadeiro. -E sei onde você está!

_De repente,Neji corre rapidamente,que surpreende os espectadores,passando pelos Clones de Naruto,e quando vê um na frente:_

Naruto: -Epa!

Neji: -Te peguei!

_Neji aplica um golpe rápido no lado esquerdo do ombro de Naruto,que sente dois Tenkketsus pressionados._

_(Sala de Espera)_

Sakura(espantada): -Ele descobriu o Naruto!

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Eu não teria certeza.

Sakura: -Hã?

_(Arena)_

_Os Clones de Naruto explodem em fumaça._

Neji: -Você já perdeu.(ele tira a mão do ombro de Naruto) -Se tivesse usado seu Doujutsu,teria me vencido.

_Mas:_

Naruto: -Você é surdo por acaso?

Neji: -Como é?

_De repente,ele explode numa fumaça._

Neji(espantado): -Era um kage Bunshin?

_Ele olha pra trás,vendo Naruto e seu Clone indo pra cima dele,do alto._

Naruto e Clone: -Já disse que não preciso usar minhas kekkei genkais pra te derrotar! -Vê se põe isso na sua cabeça!

Neji(pensando): -Mas como ele escapou do meu alcance de visão do Byakugan?

_Mas quando Naruto e o Clone o atacam com um golpe,Neji libera seu Chakra pelo corpo,detendo o avanço dos dois._

Naruto: -O quê?

_De repente,Neji gira seu corpo velozmente,gerando uma Redoma de Chakra de grande intensidade._

Neji: -**Hakkeshou Kaiten (_8 Trigramas Ofensivos, Defesa Rotativa_)**!

_Naruto e seu clone são lançados pra longe,mas ele se recompõe e aterrisa de joelhos,enquanto seu clone explode numa fumaça,e vê uma Cratera média em volta de Neji._

Naruto: -Caramba. -Essa foi por um triz. -Usou sua defesa mais forte.

Neji: -Isso mesmo.

_(Arquibancada)_

Tenten(pensando): -Essa é uma técnica especial do Clã Hyuuga. -**Hakkeshou Kaiten**. -Neji-kun liberou seu Chakra pelos poros de seu corpo,e girou em alta velocidade,gerando uma Redoma de Chakra,capaz de deter qualquer tipo de Taijutsu,e Ninjutsu. -Ele treinou muito para aperfeiçoar essa Técnica,podendo assim se defender. -Mas sinto que o Naruto-kun vai vencer essa luta.

_(Sala de Espera)_

Kasumi: -Neji tinha essa técnica bem preparada desde o início.

Ray: -Essa é a habilidade dos Membros do Clã Hyuuga. -Podem controlar seu Chakra em qualquer parte do corpo,podendo até liberá-la para fora,na forma de ataques de vácuo.

Shikamaru: -Isso significa problemas para o Naruto?

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Eu não diria isso,Shikamaru-san.

_(Arquibancada)_

Hinata(preocupada): -Naruto-kun...

Kiba: -Não se preoucupe Hinata. -Naruto não vai perder a luta.

Em outra parte,Hiashi olha com atenção a luta.

Hiashi: -Hanabi,quero que veja com atenção,e vai entender o porquê eu acredito que Naruto vencerá seu primo.

Hanabi: -Como assim Too-san?

Hiashi: -Neji pode ser muito forte em agilidade e taijutsu do nosso clã. -Mas tem uma coisa que ele não pode superar o Naruto.

_(Arena)_

Neji(ativa o Byakugan em nível alto): -Você não tem como escapar do meu **Hakke _(Oito Tigramas)_**!

Naruto(pensando): -É agora!(ele faz seu Chakra-Fuuton circular por dentro de seu corpo)

_Neji expande seu Campo de Ataque ao redor da arena,e se posiciona para atacar,com os braços esticados._

Neji: -**Juukenhou Hakke - Rokujuuyon Shou (_Campo de Batalha de 8 Trigramas, 64 Palmas_)**!

_(Arquibancada)_

Hiashi(pensando): -Hã? -Aquela posição de mãos abertas...

_(Arena)_

_Neji olha para Naruto e de repente,corre girando em sua direção._

Naruto(pensando): -Tomara que minha barreira aguente.

Neji: -**Hakke - Ni Shou_(Oito Tigramas - Dois Golpes)_**!

_Ele acerta dois golpes de dedos(com chakra) em Naruto._

Naruto: -Khar!

_E rapidamente começa uma sequência de golpes pelo corpo de Naruto:_

Neji: -**Yon Shou _(Quatro Golpes)_ - Hachi Shou _(Oito Golpes)_ - Juuroku Shou _(Dezesseis Golpes_) - Sanjuuni Shou _(Trinta e Dois Golpes)_**!

Naruto: -Kharrh!

Neji: -**Rokujuuyon Shou _(Sessenta e Quatro Golpes)_**!

Naruto(arremessado pelo impacto dos golpes e cae no chão): -Argh!

_(Sala de Espera)_

Sakura(assustada): -Naruto!

(Arquibancada)

Hinata(assustada): -Naruto-kun!

Kiba(sério): -Esse maldito do Neji!

Hiashi(pensando): -Ele dominou as técnicas da Família Principal.

_(Arena)_

Neji/Byakugan-Off: -Agora acabou. -Com essa técnica,eu bloqueei Sessenta e Quatro(64) dos Trezentos e Sessenta e Um(361)Tenkketsus. -Não tem como usar se Chakra agora. -Essa luta terminou.

_Neji se vira e começa a caminhar,mas para o espanto de todos,Naruto se levanta sem dificuldade e encara Neji._

Naruto: -Esse seu ataque foi bem perigoso. -Mas para seu azar,meus Tenkketsus não foram afetados.

Neji(espantado/olha pra trás): -O quê?

_Ao ativar o Byakugan,Neji se espanta ao ver que a Rede de Chakra de Naruto continua ativa._

Neji: -Não pode ser! -Eu acertei todos os 64 Tenkketsus de seu corpo! -E era pra você ter hemorragia interna.

_(Sala de Espera)_

Shino: -O que ele fez para proteger seus tenkketsus?

Ray: -Naruto vai mostrar agora como fez isso. -Vejam.

_(Arena)_

_Naruto é envolvido numa Aura de Vento que surge dentro de seu corpo,e o envolve._

Neji/Byakugan-On: -isso é...

Naruto: -Eu usei meu **Chakra-Fuuton**,criando uma barreira dentro de meu corpo,protegendo minha Rede de Chakra,e meus órgãos internos. -Fuuton é um Elemento que pode cortar e esmagar qualquer coisa com grande pressão atmosférica,e também criar barreiras indestrutíveis. -Eu minha Nee-chan somos do Tipo Fuuton e Suiton,sem precisar usar nossas Kekkei Genkais. -Esse é meu Jutsu: **Fuuton - Kaze no Tate _(Elemento Vento - Escudo de Vento)_**.

_(Arquibancada)_

Hinata(aliviada): -Que bom que ele está bem.

Kiba(rindo): -Esse Naruto é cheio de surpresas.

Akamaru: -Au,Au!

_(Arena)_

Naruto: -Já cansei de ficar ouvindo você reclamando do destino que não pode ser mudado! -**O destino não controla as pessoas,são elas que fazem seu prórpio destino**! -Acha que é o único que sofre com a tradição do seu Clã? -A Hinata também sofre com isso,muito mais do que você!

Neji/Byakugan-On: -O que quer dizer?

Naruto: -Não vou gastar saliva com você,mas uma coisa eu posso dizer: Quando Hinata lutou com você nas preliminares,ela não desistiu de lutar,mesmo sofrendo por ser rejeitada pelo pai no passado,por não conseguir lutar e provar seu valor como a futura líder do clã. -Foi por isso que eu,minha nee-chan e o Ray ajudamos-a com seu treinamento. -Se ela lutasse pra valer,você teria perdido,mas ela preferiu sentir sua dor e raiva pela família principal. -É por isso que vou honrar a coragem dela,derrotando você!

_(Arquibancada)_

Hinata(emocionada): -Naruto-kun...arigatô.

Hiashi(pensando): -Naruto...arigatô por fazer minha filha ficar mais forte.

_(Arena)_

Naruto faz um selo de mão e libera seu Chakra-Fuuton elevando de nível,que causa uma ventania forte,surpreendendo Neji.

Naruto: -Haaarrrh!

Neji/Byakugan-On(pensando): -Que Chakra imenso! -Não é do Bijuu dele,e muito menos de suas Kekkei Genkais.

Naruto: -Agora é minha vez de atacar!

De repente,Naruto surge atrás de Neji em grande velocidade,e o acerta com um forte soco,lançando-o pra frente.

Neji: -Gharrgh!(pensando): -É muito rápido!

_Naruto move-se feito flecha e surge na frente,acertando Neji com quatro golpes e um chute,lançando pra cima._

Neji: -Gaargh!(pensando): -Não consigo reagir nessa velocidade!

_Quando Naruto surge sobre Neji:_

Naruto(gira seu corpo no ar): -Toma isso: -**Uzumaki no Senpuu _(Furacão do Uzumaki)_**!

_Ele acerta Neji com o calcanhar do pé direito,fazendo-o girar feito espiral,que em seguida se choca com o chão,abrindo uma cratera forte._

Neji: -Arrgh!

Genma(pensando): -Caramba. -Esse garoto não é um Gennin comum.

_Todos ficam impressionados com a força e velocidade de Naruto._

_(Arquibancada)_

Ino: -Nossa!

Koji: -Essa eu fiquei arrepiado.

(Sala de Espera)

_Gaara fica nervoso ao ver o poder do Naruto._

Shikamaru(espantado): -Eu vi mas não acredito.

Kankurou(pensando): -Esse garoto é forte demais.

Temari(pensando): -Isso está além de nossa capacidade.

_(Camarote dos Kages)_

Hiruzen(pensando/sorrindo): -Esse é Naruto Uzumaki,o futuro Hokage de Konoha.

_Kazekage fica impressionado com o que viu._

_(Arena)_

_Naruto cae de pé no chão,e anda em direção a cratera,vendo Neji estirado no chão e com fortes escoriações._

Neji: -Khrr! -Eu devia ter previsto que era usuário do Fuuton. -Fui muito descuidado. -Então essa é uma de suas especialidades.

Naruto: -Quando eu estava na academia,eu e a nee-chan não tinhamos talento nenhum. -Sempre eramos motivo de piada,e ninguém nos ajudava,antes de conhecermos Aka-Youko,Byaku-Youko e Saphire. -Isso por quê sempre sofremos com os olhares de ódio dos moradores da Vila e isso nos tornava fracassados. -Mas aprendemos a ignorar isso,treinando em casa e se dedicando nos estudos da academia. -Com as instruções,amizade e carinho dos Irmãos Kyuubi,nós dois e o Ray,evoluímos nossas habilidades. -Mas mesmo se não tivessmos conhecido eles,nós três continuariamos nos esforçando,para nos tornarmos Shinobis,e assim realizarmos nossos sonhos. -Mudamos nosso destino de sermos hostilizados e rejeitados. -Por isso pare de se queixar do destino que você teima em acreditar. -Pois ao contrário de mim,você não é um fracassado.

Neji(surpreso):...

_Um pássaro que observava num galho de árvore,voa para o céu e Neji olha para ele._

_Todos se emocionam com as palavras de Naruto._

Genma(Rindo): -Hum.(Acena): -O vencedor é **Naruto Uzumaki**!

Espectadores(vibram de alegria e entusiasmo): -HAAEEEEEHHHH!

_(Sala de Espera)_

Kasumi(feliz): -Conseguiu Nii-chan!

Ray(alegre): -Beleza!

Sakura(alegre): -É isso aí Naruto!

_Naruto fica encabulado ao ser aplaudido por todos os espectadores e agradece com um sinal positivo: um V de Vítória._

Naruto: -Arigatô a todos!

_Ele olha para Hinata que fica feliz e com lágrimas nos olhos._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hinata,essa vitória é pra você!

Hinata(feliz/chorando): -Naruto-kun! -Arigatô!

_Dois Iryo-Ninjas surgem com uma maca e colocam Neji devagar nela,levantando-a com ele em seguida._

Genma(se aproxima): -Não importa o quanto duro e cruel seja o destino. -Até para um pássaro que teima em ficar no galho,mostra usa vontade de voar ao ar livre. -A mesma coisa acontece na vida de um Shinobi. -Tenha isso sempre em mente.

Neji:...

_(Arquibancada)_

Tenten: -Neji-kun...

Hiashi(vê Neji sendo levado para enfermaria e se levanta): -Hanabi,espere um pouco aqui. -Um Jounnin de nosso clã vai te proteger. -Mas não demoro.

Hanabi: -Hai. (ela vê um Jounnin-Hyuuga chegando)

_Naruto sobe pela parede e entra na sacada da Sala de Espera,sendo cumprimentado pelos amigos._

_Já na enfermaria,Hiashi pediu aos médicos para conversar com Neji por um momento,e eles saíram. Neji perguntou o que ele queria,e Hiashi lhe entregou uma carta-pergaminho,que ao reconhecer a letra,ficou espantado,pois era letra de seu pai: Hizashi Hyuuga. Ao ler o que estava escrito,Neji não pôde conter as lágrimas,pois entendeu realmente,que seu pai escolheu seu destino,para que seu filho seja criado pelo seu irmão gêmeo Hiashi,como uma forma de esquecer todo o ódio que tinha pelos membros da Família Principal. Neji se espantou ao ver Hiashi de joelhos,pedindo perdão,e ele pede para que não se curve,aceitando seu perdão._

Neji(pensando/chorando): -Too-san. -Agora sei o quanto foi difícil para você ir contra o destino. -Eu ainda não entendo muito. -Mas agora tenho uma nova meta: Ficar mais Forte,e assim não perderei denovo.(ele tira sua Bandana,revelando o Selo de Subimissão na testa e olha pela janela): -Esses pássaros voam em direção a um destino que pra eles é o certo. -Eles voam para a liberdade. -E talvez um dia essa liberdade chegue á nossa família.

_(Camarote dos Kages)_

Hiruzen: -Essa primeira luta deixou todos muito animados.

Kazegake: -Com certeza Hokage. -Esse garoto tem muitas habilidades que o deixaria no Nível de Jounnin,ou até mesmo de um Kage. -Agora vamos par ao próximo combate das finais. -Mas parece que Sasuke ainda não chegou.

Hiruzen: -Isso me preoucupa. -Teremos que esperar dez minutos para que ele apareça,ou do contrário,será desclassificado. -Jounnin,avise ao Genma.

Kazekage: -Espere Hokage. -Será que posso fazer uma sugestão?

Hiruzen: -Diga.

Kazekage: -Por quê não passamos para os próximos combates,enquanto Sasuke não aparece? -Assim teremos tempo para apreciar as habilidades dos outros competidores.

_Hiruzen fica surpreso com a idéia de Kazekage,e um pouco desconfiado ao mesmo tempo._

Hiruzen: -Bem,se isso o deixaria mais surpreso com as lutas,então aceito sua sugestão. -Jounnin,passe isso ao Gemma.

Jounnin-1: -Hai,Hokage-sama.

_O Jounnin surge na arena e conversa com Gemma,que entendeu a mudança das lutas e avisa aos espectadores._

Genma: -Escutem todos! -Decidimos dar continuidade as lutas seguintes,enquanto Sasuke Uchiha não chega para sua luta com Gaara.

_Todos ficam surpresos com a decisão e o Jounnin retorna ao Camarote dos Kages_.

Genma: -Então vamos prosseguir com o Terceira Luta das Finais: **Sakura Haruno vs Kasumi Uzumaki**! -As participantes venham para a Arena!

Sakura e Kasumi: -Hai!

Naruto(sorrindo): -Boa sorte pra vocês.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Arigatô Nii-chan.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Darei meu melhor nessa luta.

_As duas saltam da Sacada,e aterrisam de pé no centro da Arena. Antes,Elas e Genma olham Naruto ativando seu Hijutsugan,e usa um Jutsu Doton,fazendo a cratera se fechar,restaurando-o chão._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Assim vocês não precisarão se preoucupar com os estragos que eu fiz.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Arigatô Nii-chan.

_Toda a platéia e os Lordes Feudais se surpreendem com o Doujutsu do Naruto._

_(Arquibancada dos Jounnins)_

Asuma: -Esse Naruto cada vez mais nos surpreende com suas habilidades.

Kurenai: -Agora veremos a atuação da irmã dele.

Amanda(sorrindo): -Será bem divertido.

_(Arquibancada)_

Koji: -Agora é que vai começar o show.

Ino: -Tem razão. -Sakura e eu estamos em igualdade,mas a Kasumi-chan é muito forte,sem precisar usar suas Kekkei Genkais.

_(Arena)_

_Kasumi e Sakura se distanciam,e ambas mostram-se determinadas. Genma fica entre elas,observando._

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Vamos mostrar a todos que podemos ser Grandes Kunoichis,certo Sakura-san?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai Kasumi-chan. -Gráças a seu treinamento,me sinto feliz e determinada a seguir esse caminho.

_Ambas ficam em posição de luta._

Genma: -Muito bem! -Essa é a terceira Luta das Finais! -Podem começar!

_Sakura começa lançando shurikens em grande velocidade,mas Kasumi se esquiva em grande estilo e agilidade. Até que vê Sakura correndo em sua direção,e ambas trocam rápidos e fortes golpes e chutes. Kasumi revida com chutes no ar,mas Sakura desvia deles,e pula pra trás._

Sakura(emite Chakra nas mãos): -**Chakra no Mesu (_Facas de Chakra)_**!

Suas mãos liberam Lâminas de Chakra,e Sakura se prepara para atacar.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Legal. -Você progrediu ao treinar esse Jutsu. -Acho que vou fazer a mesma coisa.(ela emite Chakra nas mãos): -**Chakra no Mesu (_Facas de chakra)_**!

_Todos se impressionam ao ver as duas usando Iryo-Ninjutsu. Sakura e Kasumi se colidem com golpes de lâminas de chakra(nas mãos),causando faíscas em volta do campo de batalha._

_(Sala de Espera)_

Shikamaru: -Caramba. -A Sakura luta quase em igualdade com Kasumi. -Antes ela não tinha toda essa habilidade. -Isso tem a ver com vocês?

Naruto: -Acertou. -Durante a missão do País das Ondas,a Sakura-chan queria ficar mais forte,e por isso nosso time a ajudamos junto com Sasuke e Koji,no treino de Taijutsu e controle do Chakra.

Ray: -Ambos melhoraram muito suas habilidades,e isso os deixou preparados para a Prova Chunnin. -O que estão vendo,é o resultado de parte do treinamento que nós do Time Nove,fizemos com nossos Bijuus-Senseis.

Shino: -E isso os fez evoluir,não apenas fisicamente,como mentalmente também. -Por isso vocês três são mais capacitados para serem Chunnins.

Naruto: -Pode ser,mas temos que provar isso para os Lordes Feudais que estão vendo essa luta.

_(Arena)_

Sakura(salta pra cima e lança um ataque): -**Chakra Ken: Daikoushou _(Espada de Chakra: Grande Corte da Cruz)_**!

_Sakura lança uma sequência de duas lâminas em forma de "X" que vai em direção a Kasumi,que usa sua velocidade,escapando dos ataques que causam explosões ao tocar no chão._

Kasumi: -**Chakra Ken: Mikazuki _(Espada de Chakra: Lua Cresecente)_**!

_Kasumi lança lâminas em forma de "C",que vão feito curva contra Sakura,que ao descer pro chão,desvia com saltos giratórios._

Sakura(pensando): -Nossa! -Ela pode mudar o estilo de luta da Chakra Ken.

_Sakura muda a forma da Espada de Chakra,concentrando-a no punho direito,e corre pra cima de Kasumi e dá um salto pra cima._

Kasumi(pensando): -Epa. -Ela vai usar aquele golpe.

Sakura: -Iááááh! -**Oukashou (_Colisão da Flor de Cerejeira_)**!

_Kasumi usa as Espadas de Chakra como escudo,que segura o potente soco de Sakura,e o impacto estremece o chão,gerando uma cratera em volta delas,espalhando uma ventania de poeira e fumaça,que faz os espectadores fecharem os olhos._

_(Arquibancada)_

Koji(pensando): -Ô louco! -Ela não tinha tanta força e poder de ataque quando estávamos na segunda fase.

_(Arena)_

_Quando a fumaça se dicipa,todos olham para Kasumi que está de pé no muro da arena,e Sakura na cratera,olhando pra ela._

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Essa foi por pouco. -Se continuar treinando assim,poderá ser uma Iryo-Ninja de Elite.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Arigatô Kasumi-chan. -Mas sei que não sou do seu nível,por conta de você e do Naruto serem mestiços dos Clãs mais fortes de **Uzu no Kuni **_**(País do Redemoinho)**_.

Kasumi: -Não diga isso. -O que importa não é os Jutsus e Linhagens que existe para um Ninja,e sim a determinação e o dever de lutar para proteger aqueles que amamos muito: Família,Amigos,e Companheiros de Equipe. -E é isso que os Shinobis de Konoha dão mais valor.

[Byaku-Youko(feliz): -Isso me deixa feliz por você seguir esse caminho que seus pais lutaram para manter a Vontade do Fogo de Konoha.]

[Kasumi: -Arigatô Byaku-sama. -Com você como minha sensei,jamais vou desviar desse caminho,assim como o Nii-chan e o Ray-kun.]

_(Sala de Espera)_

Naruto: -Essas foram as palavras que nos foram passadas por nossos pais,e devemos manter isso em nosso dever como Shinobis. -É a **Vontade do Fogo**,que queima dentro de cada Ninja.

[Aka-Youko(contente): -Muito bem filhote. -Com certeza você.Kasumi e Ray serão conhecidos até como os novos Sannins Lendários.]

[Naruto: -Valeu Aka-Youko. -E você será meu guia que me fará seguir esse caminho.]

Ray: -E eu também seguirei essa Vontade que nos torna mais fortes,para proteger Konoha,e trazer a paz ao mundo.

[Saphire(feliz): -Com certeza Ray-kun. -E eu serei sua guia que o manterá nesse caminho.]

_(Arena)_

Sakura(determinada): -Eu vou manter essa Vontade também. -Por quê esse é meu sonho. -Ser uma Shinobi.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Então vamos continuar com nossa luta.

_Kasumi pula do muro e corre pra cima de Sakura. Ambas trocam golpes e chutes fortes (aumentados com o Chakra). Nenhuma delas mostra ter cansaço durante a luta,até que Sakura salta pra trás e concentra mais chakra nas mãos._

[Kasumi: -O que é aquele Jutsu?]

[Byaku-Youko: -Acho que a Sakura criou seus próprios Jutsus.]

_Juntando as mãos,Sakura concentra seu Chakra numa Esfera de Energia intensa,e se prepara para o ataque._

Sakura: -Eu criei um novo Jutsu unicamente para essa luta. -E gráças a você Kasumi-chan,eu sei que posso mostrar a todos que mudei muito,minha personalidade.

Kasumi(contente): -Essas palavras me deixam alegres. -Então mostre sua força para todos.

Sakura: -Hai!

_De repente,Sakura dá um pulo para o muro,com a Esfera de Energia,que muda de cor: Rosa;e aumenta de tamanho._

_(Sala de Espera)_

Shikamaru: -Quanto Chakra ela consegue manter naquela esfera?

Ray: -A Kasumi vai ter que ficar alerta,pois esse deve ser um dos novos Jutsus que Sakura criou enquanto treinava com Ino,durante o mês de intervalo.

_(Arquibancada)_

Ino: -Eu conheço aquele Jutsu.

Koji: -Conhece?

Ino: -Sim. -Esse é um dos Jutsus que Sakura desenvolveu enquanto treinávamos no mês passado. -Eu também aprendi novos Jutsus,mas o que Sakura vai mostrar é bem forte,que até me espantei.

_(Arena)_

Sakura(no muro): -Conheça meu Jutsu novo Kasumi-chan! -**Ninpou: Arashi no Hana Bakuhatsu _(Arte Ninja: Tempestade de Pétalas Explosivas)_**!

_A Esfera libera centenas de pétalas de energia que se espalham em grande velocidade,indo direto contra Kasumi._

Kasumi: -Nossa!

_Kasumi corre e salta rapidamente,desviando das pétalas que causam explosões ao tocar no chão. Mas de repente,ela ^vê que toda a Arena(exceto as arquibancadas) estão cobertas de pétalas de energia. Todos se espantam com o que olham._

Genma(pensando): -Nunca vi nada igual a isso. -É melhor eu me afastar,antes de ser pego por essas pétalas.(Ele salta para o muro)

Kasumi: -Impressionante. -Você me deixou surpresa ao mostrar um jutsu novo e diferente.

Sakura(no muro): -Gráças a você,eu me fortaleci bastante. -Mas sei que você vai se proteger do meu Jutsu,por isso vou ativar todas as pétalas.(pensando) -Tomara que os espectadores não sejam atingidos.

_Quando as pétalas brilham,Sakura lança a Esfera contra Kasumi,e de repente,as pétalas começam a explodir com o toque da Esfera,e uma Redoma Explosiva cobre todo o campo de batalha,deixando todos espantados,e com os olhos fechados por causa da luminosidade._

_(Arquibancada)_

Koji: -Caramba. -Agora eu fiquei com medo dela.

_(Sala de Espera)_

_Gaara fica muito tenso ao ver essa explosão._

Kankurou(pensando): -E pensar que teria que me preocupar com os três Jinchuurikis,mas pior que isso,é ver que esses gennins de Konoha estão mais fortes.

Temari(pensando): -Se o ataque acontecer,teremos que lutar com toda a força contra eles.

_(Arena)_

_Quando a fumaça é dicipada,todos ficam surpresos ao verem: **Kasumi** envolvida numa Barreira de Vento (Fuuton - Kaze no Tate)._

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Isso foi incrível Sakura-san. -Conseguiu criar um Jutsu de Rank-A,com grande poder destrutivo.

Sakura(cansada/no muro): -É verdade. -Mas se não fosse aquele treino que você nos deu no hospital,não teria chegado a esse nível. -Mas meu novo jutsu tem suas falhas.

_(Sala de Espera)_

Shikamaru: -Falhas?

Ray: -Sakura concentrou 50%_(cinquenta por cento)_ do Chakra,gerando aquela esfera. -Essa porcetagem equivale o poder destrutivo de 100 papéis-bomba. -E em seguida criou aquelas pétalas de chakra que se espalharam pela arena. -Cada pétala tem o poder de três papéis bomba,e isso causaria grandes estragos ao inimigo. -Sabendo do nível de Kasumi-chan,Sakura usou mais 30% para lançar a esfera que rapidamente,explodiu todas as pétalas,gerando uma redoma explosiva de grande impacto. -Isso poderia ter destruído em média três ou quatro quarteirões.

Naruto: -Mas Sakura-chan controlou muito bem o alcance da explosão,apenas no campo de batalha. -Isso foi para mostrar que até um Iryo-Ninja não apenas salva vidas,como também é um Shinobi que luta e defesa dos parceiros.

Shino: -Mas devido a quantidade de Chakra que usou,a Sakura só tem 10% de Chakra no corpo.

Naruto: -Isso. -E 10% não é suficiente para um ninja aguentar uma luta de vida ou morte. -Sakura-chan sabia disso,mas não se importou de mostra seu Jutsu,para mostrar a todos que a antiga Sakura da Academia deixou de existir.

_(Arena)_

Sakura(cansada/com a visão embaçada): -Eu ainda tenho muito que praticar esse novo Jutsu. -Mas pude mostrar a todos que eu tenho grandes amigos que me ajudaram a ser forte. -Arigatô pela luta Kasumi-chan.

_De repente Sakura desmaia e começa a cair no chão._

Kasumi(faz selo de mão): -Sakura-san! -**Fuuton -Kaze no Matto _(Elemento Vento - Colchão de Vento)_**!

_Rapidamente,uma corrente de vento envolve Sakura(desmaiada),fazendo-a levitar devagar e coloca-a no chão._

Genma(aterrisa do muro e anuncia): -Como Sakura haruno não está em condições de continuar com a luta,**Kasumi Uzumaki **é a Vencedora da Terceira Luta!

Espectadores: -HAAAAAEEEEEHHHH!

_(Arquibancada)_

Kiba(surpreso): -Isso é que eu chamo de espetáculo. -Não é Akamaru?

Akamaru: -Au,Au!

Hinata(sorrindo): -Estou feliz por ser amiga da irmã do Naruto-kun.

Kasumi(se curva/sorrindo): -Arigatô a todos. -Mas devem aplaudir a Sakura-san,que mostrou ser uma Kunoichi habilidosa.

_Todos fazem o que Kasumi pediu,e aplaudiram para Sakura. Ela colocou Sakura em suas costas,e saltou para a Sala de Espera,vendo Shikamaru,Shino darem espaço para ela passar. Kasumi coloca-a no banco,e usa um **Selo-Reserva de Chakra**,liberando Chakra para o corpo de Sakura,que começa se sentir melhor e seu Chakra começa a se restabelecer._

Naruto(alegre): -Vocês foram incríveis!

Ray: -Tanto a Sakura,quanto você Kasumi-chan,mostraram que são kunoichis fortes.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Arigatô Nii-chan,Ray-kun.

Shino: -Nunca imaginei que a Sakura teria esse talento. -Ela sem dúvida será uma Iryo-Ninja.

Shikamaru: -Mas ela sabia que você seria a vencedora Kasumi. -O que é esse Papel-Selo que você usou?

Kasumi: -Esse é um Selo-Reserva de Chakra,que eu e o Nii-chan criamos,para que os Jounnins de nossa Vila possam usar durante uma batalha. -Ao ser ativado,o Selo libera Chakra para o corpo do Ninja,restabelecendo seu Chakra,podendo se recuperar mais rápido e continuar com a luta. -A Sakura-chan vai se recuperar daqui a pouco.,pois seu Chakra será restabilizado.

Naruto: -Criamos outros selos especiais que entregamos ao Hokage-Jii,para ser dado aos Jounnins,Iryi-Ninjas,os ANBUs e os Chunnins usarem. -Daremos a vocês esse selo depois que terminarem suas lutas.

_(Camarote dos Kages)_

Kazekage: -Esses Gennins estão cada vez mais me surpreendendo.

Hiruzen: -Também estou surpreso por ver a evolução deles.(pensando): -A Sakura era uma menina que não tinha muita prática com Taijutsu,mas seu controle de Chakra e sua inteligência deu resultados quando foi aprovada na Academia. -E hoje,ela está quase no mesmo Nível do Sasuke e Koji.

_(Arena)_

Genma(olha em volta): -Que estrago. -Ei Naruto! -Pode dar uma mãozinha,se não for pedir demais?

_(sala de Espera)_

Naruto/Hijutsugan-On(sinal positivo): -Sem problema!

_Naruto usa o **Doton (Elemento Terra)**,restaurando o campo da arena,e deixa os especatdores de queixo caído,quando ele usa o **Mokuton (Elemento Madeira)**,restaurando as árvores danificadas._

_(Arena restaurada)_

Genma: -Muito bem! -Vamos dar início a Quarta Luta das Finais: **Kankurou vs Shino Aburane**!

_(Sala de Espera)_

Kankurou(pensando/nervoso): -Droga! -Eu não esperava por isso! -Não posso mostrar o mecânismo que coloquei em Karasu,senão vão desconfiar! -Não tenho outra escolha!

_Quando Shino ia se preparar para descer,Kankurou grita ao Genma:_

Kankurou: -Examinador! -Eu desisto! -Não estou a fim de continuar!

_Os Espectadores mandam vaias de reprovação:_ -UUUUUUHHHHH!/ -Seu Covarde!/

_Naruto,Kasumi e Ray começam a desconfiar dessa atitude. Shino por outro lado,fica sério e irritado por dentro._

_(Arena)_

Genma: -Então **Shino Aburane **é o vencedor,por desistência do adversário! -Vamos dar início a Quinta Luta: **Shikamaru Nara vs Temari**!

_Temari abre seu Leque Gigante,liberando uma forte ventania,e em seguida desce para Arena._

Shikamaru(nervoso): -Cara,isso tá muito problemático! -É melhor eu desistir também.

_Ele fica distraído ao olhar para as nuvens no céu,mas:_

Naruto(dá um tapinha nas costas,que o faz perder o equilíbrio): -É a sua vez Shikamaru! -Arrebenta!

Shikamaru: -Aaiaiai!

E_le cae no chão da arena,olhando irritado ao Naruto._

Shikamaru(pensando): -Ótimo! -Muito obrigado Naruto!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Uchiha vs Jinchuuriki de Suna.**


	20. Uchiha vs Jinchuuriki de Suna

**Cap.17: Uchiha vs Jinchuuriki de Suna****.**

* * *

_**Arena de Lutas:**_

_Shikamaru ainda fica estirado no chão,olhando irritado para o Naruto,que o empurrou para a Arena._

Shikamaru(pensando): -Naruto,seu idiota.

Genma: -Ei você. -Levanta daí.

Shikamaru(pensando): -Isso é problemático. -Mas se eu não fazer nada,vão começar a vaiar mais ainda.

Temari: -Se você não lutar,então eu te ataco primeiro!

_De repente,Temari dá um pulo pra cima,com seu Leque Gigante(fechado) para atacar._

Shikamaru(saca duas kunais): -Eu me esqueci que essa garota é muito impaciente.

_Temari aplica um golpe forte,causando um estrondo,mas percebe que Shikamaru escapou rapidamente._

Temari: -Onde ele foi?

Shikamaru(na parede do muro,sobre as kunais): -Eu tô aqui.

Temari(olha pra trás): -Hã?

Shikamaru: -Não gosto de lutar com mulheres. -Mas não fica bem pra mim apanhar de uma. -E sendo minha oponete,não vou pegar leve.

_Temari abre seu Leque e arremessa uma rajada de vento contra Shikamaru,mas vê que ele se moveu rapidamente deixando as kunais na parede,se escondendo atrás da árvore._

Temari(pensando): -Ele é um usuário de sombras. -E como ele não lutou nas preliminares,não sei de suas habilidades com sombras. -Então vou ficar só em longa distância.

Shikamaru(pensando): -Ela é agil em ataques com Fuuton,usando aquele Leque. -Terei que bolar uma estratégia agora.

_Shikamaru pula da árvore,mas ainda continua na sombra dela,e olha pro céu,suspirando de tédio. De repente,ele fecha os olhos e faz uma posição de mãos diferente,se concentrando._

Temari: -O que ele está fazendo?

_(Arquibancada)_

Koji: -Essa posição...ele vai ativar seu Q.I,podendo criar uma estratégia de combate.

Ino: -Essa é uma das habilidades do Clã Nara,mas não imaginei que ele tivesse essa habilidade,por ser um preguiçoso.

Koji: -Esse é o estilo de vida do Shikamaru. -Mas quando está num combate,ele não hesita em lutar a sério.

Chouji(aparece com uma sacola cheia de salgadinhos): -Esse lugar está vago?

Koji(cumprimenta): -E aí Chouji.

Ino: -Vejo que teve alta do hospital. -Chegou na hora de ver o Shikamaru lutando.

Chouji(senta no lugar vazio ao lado de Ino e abre um pacote de salgadinho): -O Shikamaru lutando? -Por essa eu não esperava.

Koji: -Como você o conhece bem,você acha que ele pode ganhar dessa Ninja de Suna?

Chouji(comendo salgadinho): -Ainda não tenho certeza,mas vamos ver o resultado.

_(Sala de Espera)_

Ray(sorrindo): -Foi bom você ter jogado ele pra Arena,Naruto,senão ele ia desistir rapidinho.

Naruto(sorrindo): -O Shikamaru é e sempre vai ser preguiçoso. -Mas para mostrar a força de seu Clã,ele precisa de um empurrãozinho.

_(Arena)_

_De repente,Shikamaru abre os olhos,e Temari sente um aumento forte no Chakra dele. Ele tira sua camisa,e começa o ataque lançando kunais contra Temari,que as evita desviando de lado,mas se espanta ao ver a sombra de Shikamaru indo contra ela._

Temari: -Essa não!

_Ela consegue se afastar,vendo o limite que a sombra pode alcançar,e marca uma linha no chão._

Temari(pensando): -Cinco metros. -Essa é a distância que a sombra dele pode me pegar. -Agora posso atacá-lo.

_Ela lança uma rajada de vento mais forte,e Shikamaru se choca com a árvore atrás_(-Arg!)

Temari: -Eu conheço o limite que sua sombra pode alcançar! -Não vai conseguir me pegar!

Shikamaru(faz selo de mão): -Hunf. -Como você é chata.

_A sombra vai na direção de Temari,e para o espanto dela,a sombra ultrapassa a linha._

Temari: -O quê?

_Ela consegue se afastar mais,mas a sombra continua indo em sua direção_.

Temari(pensando): -Isso é impossível!

_(Sala de Espera)_

Kankurou(grita): -Olha pra cima Temari!

_(Arena)_

_Temari olha pra cima: A camisa de Shikamaru amarrada com uma kunai,sendo suspensa pelo vento,como um pára-quedas._

Temari(pensando): -Entendi! -Ele usou a camisa como pára-quedas que ao flutuar no céu,faz uma sombra,que aumenta o alcance do Jutsu dele.

_A sombra continua perseguindo temari,que continuava fugindo rapidamente._

Temari(pensando): -Isso está ficando difícil. -Ele não é comum.

_Até que a sombra pára,e Temari marca outra linha no chão._

Temari(pensando): -Quinze metros. -Essa é uma distância segura. -Mas a cada medida em que a sombra da parede aumenta,o jutsu desse cara aumenta de alcance. -Terei que criar uma distração.

_Cerca de trinta minutos se passa,e Shikamaru continua observando Temari,apenas esperando a sombra do muro atrás dele aumentar._

_(Sala de Espera)_

Kankurou(pensando): -Isso está muito perigoso pra Temari.

Ray: -Essa luta é de estratégia e paciência. -Aquele que tiver mais chances de pegar o outro,perderá a luta.

Kasumi: -Shikamaru-san é um bom estrategista.

_(Arena)_

Temari(pensando): -Tenho que fazer com que esse cara fique de guarda baixa e assim atacá-lo. -Já sei. -Usarei o Bunshin no Jutsu,e quando ele atacar meu clone,irei pegá-lo na hora.

Shikamaru(vê temari fazendo um selo de mão): -É agora.

Temari: -Bunshin no Jutsu...

_De repente,Temari não consegue se mover,e fica espantada._

Temari(pensando): -Não! -Não pode ser! -Meu corpo está palarisado!

_(Sala de Espera)_

Kankurou(espantado): -Temari!

_(Arena)_

Shikamaru(se levanta): -Ufa. -Finalmente consegui. -Demorou muito,mas minha estratégia funcionou.

Temari: -Como? -Eu estava na distância em que sua sombra não me pegaria!

Shikamaru: -Pode olhar atrás de você. -Eu deixo.

_Ele vira a cabeça,fazendo Temari virar também,e ela se espanta ao ver que outra sombra emerge de uma moita._

Temari: -Não pode ser!

Shikamaru: -Acha que eu usei só uma sombra pra tentar te pegar? -Eu posso controlar as sombras de outros lugares,passando meu Chakra entre elas. -E por eu estar na sombra do muro da arena,o alcance do meu Jutsu é mais forte. -Eu usei minha camisa como pára-quedas,apenas como distração. -Enquanto você desviava de minha sombra aumentada pela camisa,eu concentrava em manipular a sombra da moita,atrás de você.

Temari(pensando): -Isso é incrível! -Esse cara conseguiu me enganar durante a luta! -Droga!

_(Sala de Espera)_

Naruto: -Boa estratégia do Shikamaru.

Ray: -Verdade. -Mas agora vamos ver o que ele vai fazer.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -E isso vai deixar todos bem tensos.

_(Arquibancada)_

Ino(animada): -É isso aí Shikamaru! -Ela tá em suas mãos agora! -Acaba com ela!

Chouji come batatinhas em grande velocidade,como se fosse explodir de ansiedade.

Koji(gota): -Ei Chouji! -Vai devagar,senão vai ter outra dor de barriga!

_(Arena)_

_Shikamaru anda saindo da sombra do muro,enquanto a sombra da moita domina o corpo de Temari,fazendo-a andar em direção a Shikamaru. Ambos estão frente-a-frente,enquanto Genma os observa._

Temari(pensando/nervosa): -Estou sem reação. -Meu corpo está sendo manipulado. -Acho que perdi.

_Shikamaru levanta a mão,fazendo Temari levantar a mão dela. Todos ficam atentos,Chouji comia feito maluco,olhando o que Shikamaru ia fazer._

_Até que:_

Shikamaru: -Muito bem agora chega! -Eu desisto!

Todos(exceto Naruto,Kasumi,Ray,Chouji e Koji) ficam espantados ao ouvir isso.

_(Arquibancada)_

Ino: -O quê?

Chouji(termina de comer): -Bom,eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. -Afinal eu conheço o Shikamaru melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa.

_(Arena)_

Temari(confusa): -Peraí! -O que você quer dizer com isso?

Shikamaru(sério): -Olha aqui,eu já planejei os próximos duzentos movimentos para derrotar você. -Mas infelizmente eu só tenho 10% do meu Chakra,pois usei todo o resto naquele Jutsu: O **Ninpou - Kageyose no Jutsu _(Arte Ninja - Técnica de Invocação da Sombra)_**. -E esse jutsu consome muito chakra meu. -Então se eu quisesse te vencer,eu teria muito trabalho. -Por isso decidi sair fora.

_Temari fica um pouco surpresa com a personalidade do Shikamaru._

Genma(anuncia): -Por desistência do participante Shikamaru,a vencedora da Sexta Luta é **Temari**!

_Parte da platéia aplaude o espetáculo da luta,mas a outra parte é só vaias para o Shikamaru,que fica meio irritado e responde a altura:_

Shikamaru: -Olha aqui vocês! -Se acham que sabem fazer melhor que eu fiz agora a pouco,por quê não vem aqui mostrar o que sabem? -Vocês são muito problemáticos!

_Ele se retira da Arena,seguido por Temari,que por uns instantes,fica um pouco corada com a reação de Shikamaru com os espectadores. Ambos sobem para a Sala de Espera._

Kankurou: -Você foi bem Temari.

Temari: -Eu não me sinto assim. -Se a luta continuasse,eu perderia feio pra ele.

Shikamaru(sério): -Agora está satisfeito Naruto?

Naruto(rindo): -Não reclama. -Você é que tava perdendo a confiança,e eu só dei um empurrãozinho.

Ray(sorrindo): -Afinal,isso provou a força e habilidade de seu Clã. -Por isso deve se orgulhar,mesmo tendo desistido de propósito.

_(Arena)_

Genma: -Como o participante Sasuke ainda não chegou,daremos um prazo de cinco minutos. -E se ele não aparecer,perderá por desistência,e Gaara será o vencedor.

Gaara(sério/avisa ao Genma): -Não será necessário esperar mais! -Por quê ele já chegou!

_De repente,uma explosão de fumaça surge no centro da Arena,seguido de um Véu de Folhas,que envolve dois vultos: Um maior e outro menor,surpreendendo a todos._

_Os vultos se revelam como:_

_**Kakashi Hatake **e **Sasuke Uchiha(Em seu novo Traje de Luta de cor Negro,com o Símbolo do Clã uchiha nas costas,e seu braço esquerdo é coberto por faixas brancas,sob um cinto de couro com botão de pressão;Na cintura está sua pochete de kunais e shurikens). **Ambos estão de costas um pro outro._

_(Sala de Espera)_

Sakura(acorda ao sentir o Chakra de Sasuke e vai até a sacada,ficando alegre ao vê-lo): -Hããh...

Naruto(sorrindo): -Até que enfim ele chegou.[-O teme pegou mesmo a mania do Kakashi-sensei.]

_**[Aka-Youko(rindo): -É mesmo. -Mas pelo menos chegaram em grande estilo.]**_

_(Arquibancada)_

Koji: -Esse dois são muito exibidos.

_(Arena)_

Genma(se aproxima): -O seu nome?

Sasuke: -**Sasuke Uchiha**.

_Os Espectadores vibram com a chegada de Sasuke e Kakashi._

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Desculpem o atraso. -Mas vejo que as outras lutas já foram definidas. -Por acaso o Sasuke não foi...

Genma: -Não se preocupem. -Chegaram na hora certa. -E Sasuke não foi desclassificado.

Naruto(salta da sacada e vai até eles/rindo): -Atrasado como sempre né teme?

Sasuke(rindo): -E você dobe? -Venceu sua luta?

Naruto: -Claro! -Foi moleza.

Ambos mostram um sorrido de determinação.

Sasuke(olha para a Sakura): -Olá Sakura. -Você ficou bem forte! -Mesmo que não tenha ganhado a luta com Kasumi,você é uma Kunoichi excepcional.

Sakura(feliz): -Sasuke-kun!

_(Sala de Espera)_

Shikamaru(tediado): -Esses dois gostam de aparecer.

Ray: -Agora veremos uma grande luta.[-Mas como Gaara sabia que Sasuke viria?]

[Saphire: -Provavelmente,Gaara se encontrou com Sasuke durante o intervalo da prova,e ambos trocaram olhares frios. -Isso é uma forma de dizerem que vão se enfrentar depois das lutas finais.]

[Ray: -Isso significa problemas para o Sasuke. -Mas estaremos prontos se Gaara passar dos limites.]

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Que bom que está acordada Sakura-san. -Como se sente?

Sakura(feliz): -Muito bem,agora que Sasuke-kun chegou. -Mas sinto meu Chakra mais forte.

Kasumi: -É porque eu usei um Selo-Reserva de Chakra enquanto estava inconsciente. -Ele restabeleceu se Chakra,depois que usou aquele Jutsu incrível em nossa luta. -Afinal você é minha amiga,e quero fazer tudo ao meu alcance,pelos amigos.

Sakura(abraça alegremente Kasumi): -Arigatô Kasumi-chan. -Estou feliz por ser sua amiga também.

_(Arena)_

Genma: -Muito bem,então começaremos com a Terceira Luta das Finais.(Ele olha para o Gaara): -Você aí! -Venha para a Arena! -O resto de vocês,exceto Sasuke,vão para a sala de Espera.

_Gaara e Sasuke se encaram com olhares sérios e frios. Antes Naruto chama-o:_

Naruto: -Ei Sasuke.

Sasuke: -Hum.

Naruto: -Venca esse cara,mas tenha cuidado com ele.

Sasuke: -Pode deixar.

Naruto(sorrindo): -E e ainda me lembro do que você me disse lá na Torre.

_**Flashblack de Naruto e Sasuke-On:**_

Sasuke: -Ei Naruto.

Naruto: -Hum?

Sasuke(sorrindo): -Você é um dos que eu mais quero enfrentar. -Por isso,não perca pra ninguém.

Naruto(sorrindo/sinal posistivo): -Pode deixar Sasuke. -E vê se não dê moleza pros outros!

_**Flashblack de Naruto e Sasuke-Off.**_

Naruto: -Eu também quero te enfrentar. -Então dê o seu melhor.

Sasuke(sinal positivo): -Com certeza.

_Naruto vai para a Sala de Espera,enquanto Kakashi fica nas arquibancadas._

_Em seguida Gaara desce pela escada que leva para a entrada da Arena. Antes ele se depara com dois Ninjas Mercenários de um apostador,que perderia se Sasuke ganhasse,e tentam atacar Gaara,mas imediatamente,são pegos pela areia,e são mortos por esmagamento,e ossos quebrados,pela força da areia. Naruto,Kasumi e Ray foram rapidamente para onde vieram os gritos,e notam a frieza e desejo de matar de Gaara,que se aproximava da saída da sala de espera,e passa por eles. Em seus sub-concientes os **Irmãos-Kyuubis** encaram o **Ichibi no Shukaku**,que está numa montanha de areia._

_**Sub-Consciente-On:**_

Shukaku: -Iihááá! -Irmãos-Kyuubi! -Há quanto tempo! -Estou louco pra matar vocês!

Aka-Youko(sério): -Você é muito sádico e atrevido ao manipular esse garoto de Suna!

Byaku-Youko(séria): -Não merece ser chamado de **Ichibi _(Uma Cauda)_**,agindo dessa maneira!

Saphire(séria): -Não se o que está planejando com esse garoto de Sunagakure,mas seja o que for,iremos te impedir!

Shukaku: -Yeeaah! -Vocês saberão logo logo!

_**Sub-Consciente-Off.**_

Gaara(se vira e encara os três): -Vocês três serão aqueles quem eu mais desejo matar. -Esperem e verão minha verdadeira força.

Ray(sério): -Esse seu instindo assassino já me irrita muito.

Kasumi(séria): -Se continuar ouvindo mentiras de se Bijuu,a gente não irá conter nossa força.

Naruto(sério): -Se você perder o controle de seu Bijuu e se atrever a matar o Sasuke,ou qualquer um de nossos amigos,não vamos pegar leve com você!

_Gaara continua seu caminho,e entra na Arena. Já Naruto e Kasumi decidem ir até a Arquibancada,para conversar com Kakashi,e Sakura foi junto com eles. Ray retorna a Sala de Espera._

_(Arena)_

_Gaara e Sasuke se encaram,e Genma fica entre eles._

Genma: -Agora poderemos começar com a Segunda Luta das Finais: **Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara**. -Estão prontos?

Sasuke(sério): -Estou.

Gaara(sério): -Já cansei de esperar,então vamos logo com isso.

_(Arquibancada)_

Koji: -Ei Kakashi-sensei! -Você e o Sasuke deixaram eu e a Sakura muito preocupados,sabia?

Kakashi(se desculpa): -Tem razão. -Gomen por termos deixado vocês preocupados. -Principalmente a você Sakura.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Tudo bem. -Pelo menos estou feliz que tenham chegado a tempo.

Naruto: -Parece que o Sasuke teve muito progresso com se treinamento,pois o Nível de Chakra dele aumentou muito.

Kakashi(sorrindo): -É verdade. -E ele vai mostrar a evolução de suas habilidades como o último membro do Clã Uchiha. -Mas vimos de longe suas lutas,e devo dizer que fiquei impressionado.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Eu venci o Neji sem usar minhas Kekkei Genkais.

Sakura(meio-triste): -Mas eu não consegui vencer a Kasumi,pois sabia que eu não sou do nível dela.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Não fale assim Sakura-san. -Sem dúvida você será uma Shinobi muito forte.

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Kasumi tem razão Sakura. -Depois das Finais da prova,eu te ajudarei a controlar mais aquele Jutsu que você criou,pois eu e Sasuke vimos sua luta mesmo estando longe da Vila.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Arigatô Kakashi-sensei.

_(Camarote dos Kages)_

Kazekage: -Agora poderemos presenciar a mais espetacular das lutas.

Hiruzen: -Tenho a impressão de que está certo.

_(Arquibancada)_

_Gai e Lee(usando muletas para andar) vão até os outros._

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Lee-kun. -Gai-sensei.

Lee(sorrindo): -Olá Kasumi-chan. -Olá Naruto.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Como você está sombrancelhudo?

Lee: -Ainda estou com os danos em meu corpo. -Mas a dor não me incomoda. -Eu vim pra ver a atuação de vocês. -Mas não deu pra ver as lutas de vocês dois.

Ino: -Naruto venceu o Neji sem precisar usar o Hijutsugan e o Uzu-Chakra. -E foi uma luta que deixou todo mundo espantado. -A Sakura perdeu da Kasumi por ter usado um Jutsu Especial,que a fez ficar sem Chakra,mas isso provou que nós garotas podemos nos tornar Shinobis execpcionais.

Lee(pensando/chateado): -Naruto vencou o Neji,do qual eu mais queria lutar. -E não consegui vencer aquele ruivo,que o Sasuke vai enfrentar. -Cada vez mais eu me sinto inútil.

_Ele força o punho na muleta,deixando sair um pouco de sangue,que chama a atenção de Kasumi,e ela usa seu Chakra em sua mão,segurando o punho de Lee,e o cura._

Kasumi: -Não fique assim Lee-kun. -Eu te prometi que ia te curar dos danos que sofreu nas preliminares. -E vou cumprir minha promessa. -Você pode confiar em mim?

Lee(sorrindo): -Eu confio e acredito em você Kasumi-chan.

Gai: -Vejo que você chegou atrasado como sempre,não é Kakashi?

Kakashi: -Mais ou menos. -O treino que dei ao Sasuke foi bem puxado,e isso dificultou a recuperação dele. -Isso foi o que nos atrasou. -Mas agora todos poderão ver a evolução dele.

_(Arena)_

_Sasuke e Gaara continuam se encarando,até que Genma avisa:_

Genma: -Podem começar!

_Gaara libera a areia de sua Cabaça e Sasuke se distância dele. A areia se move sozinha,muito agitada._

Sasuke(pensando): -Essa não é uma areia comum. -Possos sentir um Chakra bem forte e sedento de sangue. -Mas estou preparado pra isso.

_Sasuke lança shurikens contra Gaara,mas a areia o protege,e rapidamente assume a aparência do Gaara._

_(Sala de Espera)_

Temari: -A areia virou um Clone do Gaara.

Kankurou: -Tomara que Gaara não perca o controle.

_(Arena)_

_Sasuke desvia das rajadas de areia lançadas pelo Clone de Areia,e ataca com um soco,mas o Clone não sente efeito,e tenta puxar o braço de Sasuke,mas esse consegue se livrar. Em seguida ataca com chutes,mas sem resultado,pois o Clone de Areia amortece os impactos._

Gaara(sério/de braços cruzados): -É tudo o que você tem?

Sasuke: -Hunf. -Você não viu nada ainda.

_De repente,Sasuke se move em grande velocidade,e atinge Gaara com um soco,deixando todos espantados._

_(Arquibancada)_

Lee(espantado): -Essa é... minha velocidade!

Sakura: -Incrivel.

_(Arena)_

Gaara(se levanta/pensando): -Ele se move...como aquele outro cara!

_Sasuke corre feito flecha,e ataca com chutes e golpes rápidos,que nem a areia consegue proteger Gaara. Quando cai no chão,Gaara tem parte do rosto sendo rachado,soltando areia._

Sasuke(em posição de luta do Lee): -Então essa é sua **Suna no Yoroi**. -Pode vir Gaara.

_(Arquibancada)_

Gai(pensando): -Ele conseguiu dominar a mesma velocidade e força que o Lee tinha,naquela luta.

Naruto: -Deixa eu adivinhar. -Depois que Sasuke copiou o Taijutsu do sombrancelhudo com o Sharingan,você o ajudou a melhorar a força e velocidade dele,não é Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Acertou Naruto. -Assim,Sasuke pode atacar Gaara sem se preocupar com a areia em sua volta.

Gai(pensando): -Mas isso não faz sentido. -Se o Lee não pode vencer Gaara com o mesmo método,por quê Kakashi fez com que Sasuke treinasse só Taijutsu?

_(Arena)_

Sasuke: - O quê está esperando Gaara? -Se você não vem,então eu vou!

_Sasuke se move rapidamente,e Gaara tenta se proteger com a areia em sua volta,mas Sasuke aparece de frente pra ele e agarra parte da camisa,e dá uma joelhada forte._

Gaara: -Gargh!

Sasuke(pula pra trás,vendo que Gaara ainda o encara irritado): -Eu vou destruir sua armadura de areia.

_Sasuke se move rapidamente,correndo em círculos,formando um círculo de vento,enquanto Gaara fica em posição de defesa._

_(Sala de Espera)_

[Ray(surpreso): -Caramba. -Essa velocidade do Sasuke é mais superior que a velocidade do Lee. -Ele deve ter treinado muito pra se acostumar com o **Gouken Ryuu (_Estilo do Punho Forte_) **e o **Hachimon Tonkou (_Liberação dos Oito Portões_)**.]

[Saphire: -É mesmo. -Mas pelo que vejo através de você Ray-kun,Sasuke-san ainda não sabe usar os Oito Portões Ocultos. -Algo me diz que ele aumentou sua força física para outro objetivo.]

[Ray: -Tem razão. -Então vamos ver o que ele vai nos mostrar.]

_(Arena)_

_Gaara é arremessado por um chute de Sasuke,caindo no chão. Sasuke já começa a sentir o cansaço com a velocidade que usa,mas está disposto a lutar._

_(Arquibancada)_

Sakura(alegre): -Muito bem Sasuke-kun!

Ino(alegre): -O Gaara não tem chance de vencer o Sasuke.

Lee(pensando): -Notável Sasuke. -Você conseguiu alcançar uma velocidade superior a minha,em apenas um mês. -E e tinha levado anos pra conseguir isso. -Essa é a força do Clã Uchiha.

_(Arena)_

_Gaara se levanta e faz um selo de mão,fazendo com que a areia começe a envolvê-lo,formando um Casulo Esférico de Areia. Quando Sasuke corre pra cima dele,o Casulo libera estacas de areia,mas Sasuke se esquiva e não consegue abri-lo com golpes e chutes,e se afasta do casulo._

_(Sala de Espera)_

Kankurou: -Mas o que é que ele está fazendo?

Temari: -Isso é ruim. -Gaara está agindo sem pensar no nosso plano.

Shino(escuta/pensando): -Plano?

Ray(pensando): -Plano...sabia que eles estão tramando alguma. -Tenho que estar alerta.

_(Arquibancada)_

Sakura: -Mas o que é aquilo?

Kasumi(séria): -Um Casulo de Areia. -Uma forma avançada de defesa absoluta da areia.

Naruto(sério): -Sasuke vai ter que ficar alerta,pois Gaara pode liberar seu Bijuu a qualquer momento. -E isso põe todos em perigo.

Koji(espantado): -Como é?

Ino: -Bijuu? -Não vai me dizer que...

Kasumi: -Sim. -Gaara é um Jinchuuriki,como eu,Nii-chan e Ray-kun.

Lee,Sakura,Chouji e Koji se espantam com a revelação.

Chouji: -O que é um Bijuu?

Naruto(sério): -Bijuu é um Monstro com Cauda,feito basicamente de Chakra. -São seres muito poderosos,capazes de devastar Vilas e até um Páis. -Para as Vilas-Ninjas,os Bijuus são como as maiores Armas de Combate. -Mas para ter total controle deles,os Bijuus são selados nos corpos dos humanos,para assim,poder controlar seu poder. -Aqueles que tem esses Bijuus selados em seus corpos,são chamados de **Jinchuurikis _(Hospedeiro de Bijuu)_**.

Kasumi: -Atualmente,existia **Nove Bijuus**,e o mais poderoso deles era a **Kyuubi no Kitsune Youko**,que atacou nossa Vila,12 anos atrás.

Kakashi(sério): -E para detê-la,o Yondaime Hokage usou um Fuiinjutsu que sugou todo o Chakra Maligno da Kyuubi e selou-o numa dimensão de tempo-espaço. -Com isso,o Poder dela se dividiu em três partes,na forma de Esferas de Chakra.

Lee(surpreso): -E essas três partes na verdade são os...

Naruto: -Os **Irmãos Kyuubis no Kitsune - Aka-Youko;Byaku-Youko e Saphire-Youko**. -Eles foram selados em Mim,na Nee-chan e no Ray quando eramos recém-nascidos,para compensar o sofrimento que o lado maligno da Kyuubi Original causou a nossa Vila. -Quando crescemos,não sabiamos dessa história,e o motivo das pessoas nos olharem com ódio,desprezo e medo. -Até o dia em que os conhecemos em nossos sub-conscientes.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Os Irmãos Kyuubis nos contaram tudo,e gráças a eles,treinamos muito para sermos Ninjas de Konoha,e assim,conquistar a confiança dos moradores da Vila.

Sakura: -Então na verdade são **Doze Bijuus **que existem,já que os Irmãos Kyuubis são novos do grupo?

Naruto: -Exato.

Ino: -E qual Bijuu esse Gaara tem?

Kasumi: -**Ichibi no Suna Shukaku**. -Um Bijuu feito de Chakra misturado com Areia.

Lee(pensando): -Então essa habilidade de areia do Gaara vem desse Bijuu.

Naruto(sério): -o Ichibi é um Bijuu sádico e tem prazer em matar quem estiver no caminho. -Isso faz Gaara perder o controle de sua personalidade,já que o Ichibi o pertuba durante o sono. -Isso torna a situação do Sasuke complicada. -Mas vamos ver o que ele vai fazer.

_(Arena)_

_Sasuke escapa dos espinhos de areia do casulo,e fica cinco metros pra trás. Ele ouve sussurros de Gaara,que fica executando selos de mão._

Sasuke: -Eu não sei o que está planejando. -Mas não importa se vai ficar aí dentro. -Isso me dá tempo bastante para me preparar para usar isso.

_Ele solta o cinto do braço,e dã saltos pra trás,ficando sobre o muro da arena. Ele faz três selos de mão e segura o braço esquerdo._

_(Arquibancada)_

Naruto(pensando): -Aqueles selos de mão...(fala): -Agora entendi o por quê você fez Sasuke treinar só Taijutsu,Kakashi-sensei. -Foi para ele usar aquele seu Jutsu,não é?

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Muito esperto Naruto.

Koji: -Ei! -Dá pra dizerem logo do que se trata?

Kakashi: -Apenas olhem e vejam o que Sasuke fará!

_Todos olham apreensivos,Sasuke concentrando seu Chakra no braço esquerdo,e de repente,sua mão libera **Descargas Elétricas**,que ficam mais iintensas._

Sasuke: -Haarrrh!

_**Naquele Exato Momento:**_

_Os Jounnins de Areia se preparam para o ataque,fazendo o Ritual de Invocação das Cobras,e outro grupo de Ninjas de Otogakure se preparam para iniciar o ataque dentro da arena._

_**De Volta ao Estádio de Luta:**_

_(Arquibancada)_

Ino(surpresa): -Aquilo é eletricidade na mão do Sasuke.

Gai: -Entendi. -Para poder aprender esse jutsu,você fez seu aluno treinar o Taijutsu que ele copiou do Lee. -Assim seu Chakra aumentou mais e sua força fisica se aperfeiçoou,possibilitando o uso desse Jutsu.

Sakura: -Mas que tipo de Jutsu é esse?

Kasumi: -Entendi. -Para usá-lo,deve-se tomar uma distância segura,e em seguida concentrar seu Chakra-Elemental numa das mãos,e em seguida deve avançar sobre o inimigo com uma grande velocidade. -Dependendo da **Intensidade do Ataque**, e do **Grau de Acerto**, esse Jutsu pode descarregar no inimigo uma imensa carga elétrica e perfurar o corpo do inimigo, matando-o.

_(Arena)_

_De repente,Sasuke corre velozmente contra o Casulo de Areia,com a mão cheia de eletricidade,que emite sons agudos._

_(Arquibancadas)_

Chouji: -Esse som,parece ser de pássaros.

Gai: -Esse é o Jutsu criado pelo Kakashi,que foi capaz de cortar um relâmpago. -É conhecido como **Raikiri _(Corte Relâmpago)_**. -Mas seu nome original vem do som que emite,pois lembra um Bando de Pássaros que voam ao horizonte: **Chidori _(Mil Pássaros)_**!

_(Arena)_

_Quando Sasuke desvia dos espinhos de areia,ele consegue penetrar no casulo de areia. O silêncio é forte entre todos. Até Naruto,Kasumi e Ray se surpreenderam com o ataque direto de Sasuke._

Sasuke(sorrindo): -Hun. -Eu te peguei.

_(Dentro do Casulo)_

Gaara: -O quê é isso,que está jorrando? -É quente,e molhado. -E vermelho.

_De repente,ele sente uma forte dor no peito e geme de agonia:_

Gaara: -GHAAAAAAARRRGGGH! -É meu sangue!

_Todos se assustam com o grito de Gaara._

_(Sala de Espera)_

Temari(assustada): -Não pode ser...Gaara foi atingido dentro do Casulo!

Kankurou(assuatado): -Nunca imaginei que veria alguém que conseguisse passar pela defesa suprema do Gaara! -Sasuke Uchiha...é muito perigoso.

_(Arena)_

Sasuke(sente seu braço sendo puxado): -Mas o que é isso? -Está querendo esmagar meu braço?

_Sasuke usa a eletricidade,detendo o que quer que fosse,de esmagar se braço,e quando o puxa,todos se espantam ao ver um Braço de Areia com garras,que tenta puxar Sasuke,mas ele consegue se livrar do ataque,e salta pra trás._

_(Arquibancada)_

Ino(assustada): -Aquilo é um braço?

Naruto(sério): -É o braço de Shukaku!

Kasumi(séria): -Isso está ficando perigoso!

_(Arena)_

_Sasuke com a mão no braço esquerdo,olha para o buraco do casulo,e se espanta ao ver um Olho Hostil (de forma losangular com quatro pontos em volta),e um rugido monstruoso deixa todos espantados:_ GROOOOAAAARRRH!

Sasuke: -Mas o que é ele afinal?

_(Arquibancada-2)_

Hinata(assustada): -Mas o que é esse Chakra que sinto? -É extremamente forte,e muito selvagem!

Kiba(vê Akamaru muito assuatdo): -É como naquela vez em que estávamos na floresta. -Mas desta vez,está muito pior!

_(Arquibancada-1)_

Naruto: -Nee-chan,prepare-se para agir! -Se Gaara liberar o Shukaku,todos aqui correrão grande perigo!

Kasumi: -Hai Nii-chan.

_(Arena)_

_Mas o Casulo de Areia começa a se desfazer,liberando Gaara,que fica de joelhos,com a mão no peito ferido._

Gaara: -Harf,harf,harf!

Sasuke: -Mas quem é você afinal?

Gaara: -Sou aquele que vai apagar a sua existência! -Gargh!

_(Arquibancada)_

_De repente,o Anbu de sobretudo encosta a mão no ombro de um homem,fazendo-o entrar em sono profundo. Em seguida ele faz o selo de mão do tigre e:_

Anbu(sussurra): - **Nehan Shouja no Jutsu (_Técnica do Templo Nirvana_)**!

_Em seguida, as pessoas olham penas brancas se espalhando e logo depois elas entram num estado de subconsciência(elas dormem)._

Naruto: -isso é...Genjutsu. -Nee-chan.

Kasumi: -Hai.

_Os dois fazem um selo de mão e dizem: **-Kai (Liberar)**!,neutralizando o Genjutsu em volta deles. Kakashi,Gai,Sakura,Ino e Koji também fazem a mesma coisa,mas Lee,ChoujiShikamaru,Kiba e Hinata caem no chão,pois foram pegos no genjutsu. Os outros Jounnins de Konoha também fizeram a mesma coisa,exceto os representantes dos Lordes Feudais._

Baki(pensando): -Finalmente está na hora.

_(Sala de Espera)_

_Ray,Shino neutralizaram o genjutsu._

Kankurou(pensando): -Esse é o sinal.

_(Camarote dos Kages)_

_Kazekage e Hiruzen desviam o olhar um para o outro,e de repente,os Dois Ninjas de Suna jogam bombas de fumaça,que imediatamente cobre o lugar,e Hiruzen é pego de surpresa pelo Kazekage,sendo levado para o Telhado do Camarote,com uma kunai sobre seu pescoço._

_**Fora da Vila:**_

_Os Ninjas de Otogakure correm rapidamente,saltando pelo muro e invadem a vila,junto com outros Jounnins de Suna._

_**No Estádio de Lutas:**_

Baki/Temari/Kankurou(pensando): -**A Operação começou!**

Naruto/Kasumi/Ray(pensando): -Não vamos permitir que isso aconteça!

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: O Início do Ataque á Konoha.**


	21. O Início do Ataque á Konoha

**Cap.18: O Início do Ataque á Konoha.**

* * *

_**Nas Arquibancadas:**_

_Os Ninjas de otogakure invadem o estádio e iniciam o ataque contra Kakashi e os outros._

Kakashi: -Cuidado!

_Kakashi e Gai lutam com os Ninjas,e derrubam três deles._

Naruto: -Ninjas de Otogakure,hein?

Kasumi: -Eles são de nível Jounnin,mas não é nada pra gente!

_Naruto e Kasumi se movem feito relâmpago e nocauteia 4 Ninjas,com chutes rápidos_.

_Sakura é surpreendida por um Ninja de Oto,mas Kakashi o atinge com um chute._

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Sakura,fique abaixada,enquanto eu diminuo a quantidade deles.

Sakura: -Hai.

_Amanda,Asuma e Kurenai se juntam ao grupo,que ao poucos neutralizam os Ninjas de Otogakure._

_(Arena)_

_Genma fica ao lado de Sasuke(com a mão no braço),vendo Temari e Kankurou surgindo na frente de Gaara. Em seguida Baki surge na frente deles._

Temari: -Gaara!

Kankurou: -Ele está muito ferido! -Temos que tirá-lo daqui!

Baki: -Idiota! -Você foi muito precipitado! -Devia ter seguido com nosso plano.

Gaara: -Isso não me interessa! -Eu quero acabar com ele!(sentindo dor de cabeça): -Ghargh!

Kankurou: -Gaara!

Baki(pensando): -Como eu temia. -O Shukaku está impaciente,e logo vai se apossar da mente do Gaara. (fala): -Temari,Kankurou! -leve Gaara para um lugar seguro,e quando ele estiver recuperado,voltem novamente para continuar com o plano. -Ele é nosso maior trunfo,e isso é importante. -Vão!

Kankurou e Temari: -Hai!

_Kankurou carrega Gaara no ombro,e ele junto da Temari saem da arena velozmente._

Genma: -Parece que não é só os Ninjas de Suna estão envolvidos nesse ataque surpresa. -Orochimaru também está promovendo esse show?

Sasuke(sério): -Orochimaru?

Baki: -De qualquer modo,iremos aproveitar essa oportunidade de derrubar a Vila de vocês. -E começarei matando os dois.

Genma: -Sasuke. -Infelizmente a Prova Chunnin acaba aqui. -Lamento.

Sasuke: -...

Genma: -Mas devo dizer que você está no nível de Chunnin,depois dessa luta. -Não só você,como também o Time Nove. -Por isso eu passo a você o dever de ir atrás daqueles gennins e impedi-los de fugir. -Mas fique alerta.

Sasuke: -Hai.

_Sasuke corre para o muro,mas Baki tenta impedir._

Baki(lança kunais): -Não vai fugir!

_Mas Genma fica na frente e bloquea as kunais com sua kunai. Sasuke salta para fora da Arena,em perseguição ao Time Suna._

Baki: -Hunf. -Eu cuidarei dele depois que acabar com você.

Genma(aponta): -Errado,pois quem vai acabar com você,é ele.

_Baki se espanta ao ver atrás dele: **Hayate Gekkou**,com sua Espada._

Baki: -Não é possível! -Como você...

Hayate: -Minha vida foi salva pelos Irmãos Uzumaki. -E agora vou lhe dar o troco.

_(Arquibancada)_

Sakura(viu Sasuke saindo da Arena): -Sasuke...

Koji: -Onde ele pensa que vai?

Naruto(sério/pensando): -Ele tá pensando em ir atrás do Gaara e dos outros. -Temos que impedi-lo.

Kakashi: -Sakura. -Tive muita sorte por te-la ensinado sobre Genjutsu para a Prova Chunnin. -Você tem muito talento. -E melhorou suas Habilidades com a ajuda de Kasumi,coisa que nem eu teria feito melhor.

Sakura: -Hã...

Kakashi: -Eu passarei uma missão pra vocês.

Sakura: -Missão?

Koji: -Que tipo de missão?

Kakashi: -Você vai adorar essa Koji. -Mas vocês terão que tomar cuidado nessa. -Pois e a primeira **Missão Rank-A**,desde a Missão do País das Ondas.

Sakura(surpresa): -Hã?

Koji(surpreso): -Missão Rank-A?

Kakashi: -Amanda-san,poderia deixar o Naruto participar dessa missão também?

Amanda(sorrindo): -Claro Kakashi-san. -O que você acha Naruto?

Naruto(alegre): -Podem contar comigo!

Sakura: -Cuidado!

_Amanda detém um ataque de um Ninja de Otogakure e acerta um chute bem na cara dele,jogando-o contra a arena._

Koji: -O que temos que fazer?

Kakashi: -Sasuke está atrás do Gaara. -Vocês devem interceptá-lo e em seguida aguardar novas instruções. -Caso sejam pegos pelo Gaara,Naruto irá impedi-lo. -Sasuke pode correr perigo se aquele Gaara liberar seu Bijuu.

_Antes de Kakashi executar selos de mão,Naruto diz:_

Naruto: -Não precisa invocar seu **Nikenin _(Cão-Ninja)_**,Kakashi-sensei. -Meu olfato pode localizar Sasuke e o Time do Gaara sem problema.

Kakashi: -Tudo bem. -Então podem ir.

Sakura e Koji: -Hai!

Gai(carrega o Lee nas costas): -Eu vou levar o Lee para o Hospital! -Depois eu volto pra ajudar vocês!

Kasumi: -Eu irei com você Gai-sama. -Depois irei ajudar a tratar dos feridos.

Amanda: -Boa sorte.

_Gai(carregando Lee) e Kasumi se movem rapidamente,saindo do Estádio._

Naruto: -Me sigam! -Conheço outro caminho que vai nos levar até o Sasuke!

Sakura: -Hai!

Koji: -Vamos lá!

_Naruto,Sakura e Koji correm rapidamente sobre o telhado das arquibancadas e saem do Estádio,seguindo a trilha para a Floresta._

_Quando Ray surge nas arquibancadas,se depara com Neji e Tenten que tentam acordar Kiba e o Ancião do Clã Hyuuga no chão,e ouvem espantados do Ancião que Dois Jounnins de Kumogakure no Sato que estavam entre os convidados, sequestraram Hinata,e que iriam levá-la para o país do trovão,para tentar desvendar o segredo do Byakugan. Quando Neji,Tenten e Kiba(com Akamaru) se preparavam para ir atrás deles,Ray chama a atenção deles._

Ray: -Eu vou com vocês!

Tenten: -Ray-kun?

Neji: -Nós cuidaremos disso. -Você é o único que pode cuidar da invasão de Cobras Gigantes que estão atacando a entrada da Vila.

Ray: -Eu enviei um Kage Bunshin para a entrada da Vila,e nesse momento ele está acabando com as Cobras. -E não tentem me impedir de ir junto com vocês,pois os Ninjas de Kumogakure tem uma richa com meu Clã. -E quero descobrir o por quê eles querem tanto o segredo do Byakugan e do Shougan,pois eles tem o **Hachibi No Oshi-Oni _(Touro-Polvo de Oito Caudas)_** e a **Nibi no Nekomata _(Gato Flamejante de Duas Caudas)_** seu favor. -Afinal,Hinata é amiga do Naruto,e é nossa amiga também.

Kiba: -Nem tente agrumentar Neji. -O Ray está certo.

Neji: -Como quiser. -Vamos rápido,por que se os Jounnins de Kumo atravessarem a fronteira do País do Fogo,será impossível ir mais longe.

_Os Quatro rapidamente se movem,seguindo o cheiro dos Ninjas de Kumomo._

_**De Volta ao Estádio:**_

_(Camarote dos Kages)_

_Quando surgem os Três Ninjas-ANBUS,os Dois Ninjas do Kazegake se transformam em: **Quarteto-Ninja de Otogakure:**_

_**Sakon e Ukon(colado nas costas do irmão); Jiroubou; Kindomaru; e Tayuya**._

_Eles assumem suas posições em volta do telhado e iniciam um Jutsu: _

-**Shishienjin (Escudo de Fogo Violeta de Quatro Pontas)**!

_Uma Barreira de Fogo Violeta cobre o telhado,mantendo Kazekage e Hiruzen dentro dela._

Hiruzen: -Então está em parceria com Sunagakure,nesse ataque.

Kazekage: -Isso é só o começo,Sandaime. -Ainda não viu o que Gaara pode fazer com sua Vila.

Hiruzen: -Mas você não esperava que um dos Gennins do Time Nove irá impedir Gaara. -Afinal eu havia lhe ensinado tudo o que sabe até hoje. -Não é **Orochimaru**?

_Kazekage arranca seu rosto,revelando seu verdadeiro rosto: **Orochimaru**._

Orochimaru(rindo): -Então você finalmente descobriu meu disfarce. -Só poderia ser meu antigo sensei. -Mas devemos deixar as recordações de lado.

_(Arquibancada)_

_Kakashi e Amanda lutam com Ninjas de Suna,que dão apoio aos de Oto._

Kakashi: -Isso tá ficando mais complicado. -Agora são os Ninjas de Suna que estão nos enfrentando.

Amanda: -É a guerra. -E Sunagakure tem uma desavença oculta com Konoha. -Tanto que...(olha para o Camarote dos Kages): -Kakashi,olha quem está ali perto do Sandaime-sama!

Kakashi(sério): -Orochimaru. -Então ele resolveu mostra sua cara.

_(Camarote dos Kages)_

Orochimaru(chorando): -Heh,heh...

Hiruzen: -Está chorando. -Será que ainda guarda algum rancor?

Orochimaru: -Pelo contrário.

_Orochimaru ia cravar a kunai no pescoço de Hiruzen,mas a cravou em sua prórpia mão,deixando jorrar pouco sangue. Em seguida ele boceja:_

Orochimaru: -Huuaaah! -Na verdade eu estava tão sonolento e distraído. -Mas já estou bem acordado. (Ele começa a se distânciar de Hiruzen)

Hiruzen: -Vejo que quer resolver isso da maneira tradicional: **Combate Shinobi**.

Orochimaru: -Exatamente. -E antes que me pergunte se eu tenho algum objetivo ou faço isso apenas por vingança,posso responder que eu tenho os dois objetivos,incluindo um prêmio que tenho esperado há muito tempo.

Hiruzen: -Sasuke Uchiha.

Orochimaru: -Isso mesmo. -Mas antes disso,eu vou adorar acabar com você Sarutobi-sensei,e ver a Vila de Konoha sendo destruída.

_(Na Barreira)_

Sakon: -Formem uma barreira do lado de dentro também.

Kindomaru: -Certo.

_Os quatro Ninjas geram outra barreira dentro da outra._

Hiruzen: -Parece que não sairei daqui tão cedo. -Mas isso não quer dizer que será fácil pra você me derrotar,Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: -Eu já esperava por isso. -Por isso que não quero deixar as coisas fáceis pra você.

_(Fora da Barreira)_

_Os Três Ninjas-ANBUS observam,sem poder fazer nada para ajudar Hiruzen,já que o quarto ANBU morreu ao tentar atravessar a barreira,com o corpo em chamas._

Anbu-1: -Droga. -Não podemos atravessar essa barreira,pois ao tocar nela,imediatamente é queimado por chamas roxas.

Anbu-Líder: -Vamos ficar na espera,e acreditar na vitória do Sandaime-sama.

_(Dentro da Barreira)_

_Hiruzen e Orochimaru se encaram em alguns segundos e de repente,um corre contra o outro,dando início a luta._

Hiruzen(faz 4 selos de mão): -**Ninpou - Kawara Shuriken no Jutsu _(Arte Ninja - Técnica Shuriken de Telha)_**!

_As telhas levitam e vão contra Orochimaru,que escapa,pulando pra cima e ao fazer selo de mão,sua língua vira uma cobra que vai feito flecha e morde o pescoço de Hiruzen._

Orochimaru: -Vejo que está ficando velho e lento,sarutobi-sensei.

_Mas Hiruzen vira lama,que se desfaz no chão._

Orochimaru(cae de pé): -**Tsuchi Bunshin_(Clone de Lama)_**?

Hiruzen(aparece atrás dele e faz selo do tigre): -**Doton - Doryuu Taiga (_Elemento Terra - Grande Rio de Lama_)**!

_Um grande rio de lama vai violentamente contra orochimaru,desquilibrando-o_.

Orochimaru(faz selos de mão): -Isso é só o que sabe fazer?

Hiruzen(faz 3 selos de mão): -Ainda não terminei! -**Doton - Doryuudan (_Elemento Terra - Bomba do Dragão_)**!

_Um Dragão de Lama se forma,e lança bolas de lama e Hiruzen completa com bolas de fogo,que aumentam o poder de ataque,e Orochiamru é metralhado enquanto pega fogo,gemendo de dor _(-Gaarrrgh!)_, e uma explosão acontece._

Hiruzen(sério): -Pode parar com seu teatrinho Orochimaru.

Orochimaru(surge atrás dele): -Ora ora. -Pensei que ia fazer você se convencer de uma vitória rápida sobre mim,mas me enganei. -Afinal,você é o Hokage,e o conheço muito bem. -Então deixaremos a brincadeira de lado e vamos começar a luta de verdade.

Hiruzen(com a mão no chapéu): -Eu imaginava que isso aconteceria,cedo ou tarde. -Então vou usar todo meu poder para derrotá-lo.

_Ele puxa seu uniforme de Kage,revelando seu traje de luta,com a Bandana de Konoha sobre outro Chapéu preto._

Orochimaru: -Então você previu isso. -Eu sabia que esse dia chegaria também.

_Orochimaru puxa o uniforme de kage de Suna,revelando seu traje de luta._

_Ambos se distanciam,e começam a emitir seu Chakra,fazendo pressão muito forte,que causa rachaduras nas telhas. os Anbus ficam espantados com o Nível de Chakra que vem de dentro da barreira._

Orochimaru: -Não pense que vou pegar leve com você,só por quê é velho e decrepto.

Hiruzen: -Nem eu quero isso. -Agora levando em conta o quão bom possam ser suas Habilidades,eu posso devolvê-lo a Academia.

_Ambos se encaram,prontos para o próximo movimento. De repente voltam a correr um contra o outro,e Hiruzen joga uma shuriken,e rapidamente faz 3 selos de mãos:_

Hiruzen: -**Kage Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu (_Técnica dos Clones de Shuriken das Sombras_)**!

_A shuriken se multiplica em diversas shurikens que vão contra Orochimaru,mas ele faz selos de mão e toca no chão dizendo:_

Orochimaru: -**Kinjutsu - Kuchiyose • Edo Tensei _(Arte Proibida_ - _Invocação • Reencarnação Impura_)**!

_Um circulo de invocação negra surge,revelando **Três Caixões de cor Dourado**,que se erguem de buraco dimensional,bloqueando o ataque das Shurikens._

Hiruzen: -Uma Invocação? -E aqueles caixões são...

Orochimaru: -**Primeiro**,e **Segundo**! -Agora o **Terceiro**!

Hiruzen: -Eu tenho que para o terceiro a qualquer custo!(faz o selo da serpente): -**Shou Jutsu (_Técnica Neutralizadora_)**!

_Hiruzen consegue parar a invocação do terceiro caixão,fazendo-a vltar para o buraco dimensional_.

Orochimaru: -Hum,então o terceiro falhou. -Não importa.

Hiruzen(pensando): -Consegui parar o terceiro caixão. -Agora é que vem a pior parte. -De todos os Ninjas ele teve que trazer aqueles dois...?

_Quando os caixões se abrem,Hiruzen e o Anbu-Líder ficam espantados quando reconhecem os Ninjas-Mortos que saem dos caixões:** Os Dois Hokages de Konohagakure no Sato**:_

_**Shodaime Hokage - Hashirama Senju; e Nidaime Hokage - Tobirama Senju.**_

_(Fora da Barreira)_

Anbu-3: -Mas quem são aqueles?

Anbu-Líder(espantado): -Aqueles são os Antigos Hokages de Konoha! -O primeiro de cabelo preto longo,é o Primeiro Hokage - Hashirama Senju. -E o de Cabelo Branco é o Segundo Hokage - Tobirama Senju. -Eles foram os Fundadores de Konohagakure.

_(Dentro da Barreira)_

Hashirama: -Já faz muito tempo,não é Sarutobi.

Tobirama: -Você envcelheceu muito.

Hiruzen: -Eu nunca imaginei em toda minha vida,que iria enfrentar meu Mestres.

Tobirama(olha para os Caixões): -O **Kuchyiose - Edo Tensei**. -Parece que fomos invocados por esse sujeito. -Que insolente.

Hashirama: -Isso quer dizer que somos obrigados a lutar com você,não é Sarutobi?

Hiruzen(irritado): -Orochimaru! -Você não passa de um grande covarde que usa corpos de outras pessoas,e violou o descanso das almas de meus mestres!

_(Fora da Barreira)_

Anbu-2: -Hã? -Corpos de outras pessoas?

Anbu-Líder: -Sim. -Na verdade aqueles corpos não são dos Hokages. -Essa técnica permite que os mortos retornem ao mundo dos vivos. -A fim de chamar e prender os espíritos no mundo real, a técnica requer o corpo de uma pessoa viva como um sacrifício da embarcação para o espírito. As cinzas e a poeira especiais cercam o corpo do sacrifício e dão ao espírito sua forma original.

Anbu-3: -Esse maldito Orochimaru!

_(Dentro da Barreira)_

Hashirama(diz a Orochimaru): -Enquanto você existir,sempre haverá guerra. -Somente Sarutobi é capaz de impedir isso.

Orochimaru: -Eu duvido muito. -Mas chega de recordações,e vamos começar a luta.

_Ele segura Duas Kunais com Inscrições amarradas(em papel),que carrega a informação das almas dos Hokages._

_**Nisso/Na Floresta distante da Vila:**_

_Naruto,Sakura e Koji saltam pelos galhos das árvores,em grande velocidade. Naruto segue na frente,detectando o cheiro de Sasuke que persegue o Time de Suna._

Naruto: -Acho que o Sasuke ficou impaciente. -Ele está seguindo o Time do Gaara sem saber que dentro dele tem um Bijuu perigoso.

Koji: -Isso vai ficar bem embaçado! -Não sei o que vai acontecer,mas temos que impedir Sasuke de fazer uma loucura.

Sakura: -Tem razão Koji.

Naruto(sente o cheiro): -Por aqui!

_Eles desviam para a direita,sem saberem que bem atrás deles,um Grupo de Nove **Ninjas de Otogakure**,se preparam para a caçá-los._

Ninja de Oto-1(olha o cartão de informação de Kabuto): -Naruto Uzumaki. -Eu vou pegá-lo de qualquer modo. -Vamos!

_Eles se movem rapidamente pela floresta._

_(Na frente)_

Naruto(sério/sentindo o chakra dos Ninjas-Oto): -Droga! -Tem um grupo de Ninjas de Otogakure nos perseguindo.

Sakura: -Hã?

Koji: -Que nível eles são?

Naruto: -Pelo nível de Chakra que sinto,eles são de nivel **Chunnin**.

Sakura: -Então estamos com problemas,pois eles podem nos alcançar rápido.

Koji: -A menos que criemos uma emboscada.

Sakura: -Emboscada? -Quer dizer,uma distração para atrasá-los de nosso alcance? -Pode ser que isso funcione.

Naruto: -Mas isso pode não funcionar.

Sakura: -Por quê não Naruto?

Naruto: -Por algumas situações. -A primeira é que esses Ninjas foram treinados por Orochimaru,para conhecer o relevo e a geografia da Vila de Konoha. -A segunda é que eles podem encontrar qualquer armadilha ou o método de distração,que possa nos manter longe.

Koji: -E depois eu é que sou realista.

Naruto: -Calma Koji. -Só estou contando os fatos. -Mas tem um meio de manter esses ninjas fora de nosso alcance. -É arriscado,mas pode dar certo.

Sakura: -E que meio é esse?

Naruto: -Uma Isca.

Sakura: -Isca?

Naruto: -Se um de nós servir de Isca,isso atrairá a atenção dos Ninjas de Otogakure,e assim o resto do grupo pode seguir em frente. -Mas tem um problema. -Qual de nós irá servir de isca?

_Sakura e Koji se espantam com a pergunta, até que eles e Naruto páram sobre um galho de árvore,de costas um pro outro._

Naruto: -É uma decisão difícil a se tomar. -Sakura tem muita habilidade em Iryo-Ninjutsu e é necessária para ajudar a tratar dos feridos. -Já Koji tem muita habilidade com Fuuton,e seu Avatar Mode é um recurso para encarar inimigos desse tipo. -E eu,que sou Jinchuuriki de Aka-Youko,e mestiço dos Clãs Namikaze e Uzumaki,posso lutar em igualdade contra o Gaara. -Seja qual for a decisão,nenhum de vocês são obrigados a servir de isca.

_Ambos ficam em silêncio,durante cinco segundos,até que:_

Naruto: -Por isso eu...(Koji o interrompe)

Koji: -Eu me servirei de Isca.

Sakura(assustada): -Mas por quê você Koji?

Koji(sério): -Pra dizer a verdade,não pude fazer quase nada para ajudar você e o Sasuke quando nos deparamos com Orochimaru. -E nas preliminares da prova Chunnin,eu subestimei a agilidade e força do Ray. -Nessas situações eu me comportei como um inútil.

Sakura(séria e triste): -Não diga isso Koji! -Você não é e nunca será inútil. -Sem sua habilidades,Sasuke e você não teriam vencido Haku naquela missão. -E contra Orochimaru,você fez Sasuke-kun despertar do medo que dominava sua mente! -E na luta com o Ray,ele reconheceu sua determinação e amizade. -E eu não teria um amigo legal como você que faz eu e o Sasuke-kun sorrirmos de alegria.

Naruto: -Ela tem razão Koji. -Nunca diga que é inútil,pois aqueles que abandonam os amigos são piores do que lixo. -E você jamais abandonou o Sasuke e a Sakura.

Koji(surpreso): -Essa frase é do...

Naruto: -Do Kakashi-sensei. -Ele me contou sobre o teste que ele deu a vocês. -E isso é uma coisa mais importante do que as regras que colocaram na cabeça dos estudantes da academia. -Essa frase é que nos motiva a enfrentar os inimigos,em nome dos companheiros de equipe. -Você é um dos Clãs mais fortes de Konoha,e Ray o considera um parceiro de luta e amigo. -E Sakura-chan e o Sasuke o consideram um grande ninja.

_Koji não sabe o que dizer,e fica feliz com as palavras de Naruto,e a sinceridade de Sakura._

Koji(sorrindo): -Arigatô por essas palavras Naruto. -Isso me deu mais confiança e o dever de proteger Konoha. -Por isso que eu vou manter aqueles Ninjas de Otogakure longe do alcance de vocês. (Ele pega seu Bastão-Nômade): -Afinal,os membros do meu Clã nunca fogem de uma luta,e buscam um meio de evitar mortes desnecessárias. -Eu vou derrotá-los,e depois me encontro com vocês!

Sakura(feliz): -Koji. -Eu confio em você.

Naruto(joga dos Papel-Selos ao Koji): -Pegue Koji.

Koji(pega-os): -O quê é isso?

Naruto: -São **Selos-Reserva de Chakra**. -Quando estiver sem Chakra quando enfrentar os Ninjas de Otogakure,é só dizer a palavra **_Kai_**,e o Selo libera Chakra suficiente para você usar na batalha.

Koji: -Valeu. -Vão em frente. -Depois eu alcanço vocês.

Sakura: -Boa sorte Koji. -A gente conta com sua força.

_Naruto e Sakura continuam em frente,enquanto Koji olha pra frente._

Koji: -Não deixarei que esses Ninjas se dêem bem nessa!

_Ele se move rapidamente. Mais pra trás,os Ninjas de Oto continuam o trajeto,mas se deparam com uma **Barreira de Vento **na frente,que os intercepta,e eles aterrisam de pé._

Ninja-Oto-1: -Uma barreira de vento?

Ninja-Oto-2: -Alguém quer nos impedir de seguir em frente!

_Surge num galho de árvore: Koji,com seu Bastão-Nômade._

Koji: -Pra atravessar a barreira de Vento,terão que me derrotar,mas não será tão fácil como pensam.

Ninja-Oto-3: -Um Gennin de Konoha.

Ninja-Oto-4: -Ele não é nada. -Um de nós pode acabar com ele.

Ninja-Oto-1: -Não o subestimem. -Ele é um Nômade. -Os membros desse Clã são usuários em Fuuton,e possuem uma Kekkei Genkai chamada Avatar Mode.

Koji: -Já que são capachos de Orochimaru,então não terei nenhum arrependimento em acabar com vocês,por estarem atacando Konoha!

Ninja-Oto-5: -Você é muito convencido se acha que pode derrotar todos nós.

Koji: -Eu não acho,eu posso. -Por quê nesse momento,você e os outros Ninjas de sua Vila,sentirão a força dos Clãs mais fortes de Konoha. -Incluindo meu Clã. -Preparem-se!

_Koji pula da árvore e aterrisa no chão,girando seu Bastão-Nômade rapidamente. Os Ninjas de Otogakure se preparam para atacar._

Ninja-Oto-6: -Não vamos pegar leve com você,pois temos que eliminar o tal Naruto Uzumaki.

Koji: -Fala sério. -Vocês não fazem idéia do quanto o Naruto e sua irmã são poderosos. -Tentar confrontá-los é morte na certa. -Mas eu também sou muito forte para fazer de vocês,sacos de pancada.

Ninja-Oto-7: -Irá se arrepender de ter dito essas palavras! -Matem-no!

_Os Ninjas de Oto vão pra cima de Koji,que rapidamente se esquiva dos arremessos de shurikens,e ambos se movem em grande velocidade,trocando golpes de Armas-Ninja: Espada vs Bastão._

_Koji não tem problema em se esquivar e bloquear dos golpes rápidos,por causa de sua especialidade: **Seguindo os deslocamentos de ar que as Espadas fazem ao tentar acertá-lo.**_

Ninja-Oto-8: -Droga! -Ele se esquiva e bloquea dos ataques ao mesmo tempo. -E esse bastão devia ter sido cortado pelas nossas espadas.

Koji: -Esse não é um Bastão comum. -Ele é feito de uma madeira muito resistente,encontrada somente em lugares de grandes altitudes,como as montanhas florestais. -Sua estrutura é bem lisa,podendo deter qualquer arma cortante de lâmina bem afiada. -E ele tem uma habilidade única: -Usando meu Chakra no Bastão,ele pode crescer de tamanho,podendo atacar os inimigos que estão em grande distância.

_Os Ninjas de oto se espantam quando o Bastão de Koji aumenta de tamanho e são atingidos por golpes fortes,e são arremessados contra as árvores._

Ninjas-Oto: -Argh!

Koji: -Já se cansaram?

Ninja-Oto-1: -Maldito!

_Eles se movem rapidamente cercando Koji,e se preparam para atacar ao mesmo tempo._

Koji: -Um ataque em grupo? -Isso não me surpreende.

_De repente,eles lançam fios de nylon contra Koji,que os evita com seu Bastão e se prepara para reagir._

Koji: -Esses fios de nylon não são nada pra mim.

Ninja-Oto-1: -Caiu em nossa armadilha! -Agora!

Ninjas-Oto: -**Raiton - Den Nagashi _(Elemento _****_Trovão - Corrente Elétrica)_**!

_Eles passam eletricidade pelos fios de nylon que vão em direção a Koji,mas:_

Koji: -Raiton não é páreo para Fuuton! -Vejam isso: -**Fuuton - Kaiten _(Elemento Vento - Rotação)_**!

_Koji gira seu corpo junto com o Bastão,gerando uma redoma de vento devastadora que neutraliza a eletricidade dos fios de nylon e ao mesmo tempo arremessa os Ninjas de Oto para bem alto_(-Aaarrgh!)_,devido a força que causa estragos nas árvores._

Koji: -A brincadeira acaba aqui! -**Fuuton - Reppushou**!

_Koji bate as mãos juntas,gerando uma Rajada de Vento que ao atingir os Ninjas de Otogakure,eles sentem os ossos do corpo sendo quebrados pela pressão do vento._

Ninjas-Oto: -Gaaarrrgh!

_Em seguida eles caem no chão,sendo que três deles morrem por terem sofrido fraturas graves nos órgãos internos. Os outros ficam inconscientes._

Koji: -Nem parece que foi difícil. -Mas se eu não tivesse pegado pesado,teriam me matado. -Agora e vou atrás dos meus amigos.

_Koji sae em disparada,seguindo pela brisa de vento,o caminho que Naruto e Sakura segue._

_**Nisso/Fora de Konoha:**_

_Neji,Tenten,Kiba e Akamaru e Ray continuam no encalço dos Ninjas de Kumogakure. Mas no meio do caminho,uma armadilha foi ativada,liberando Lobos de Lama que se preparam para atacar._

Kiba: -Ele colocaram armadilhas pra tentar nos atrasar.

Ray(sério): -Uma armadilha em que ao atravessar a área marcada com selos,se ativa liberando diferentes tipos de ataques. -Essa é a armadilha **Ookami Taiga _(Lobos de Lama)_**. -E é desativada se o inimigo morre,ou se ela for encontrada.

Tenten(saca um pergaminho): -Vocês podem ir na frente! -Eu cuido desses lobos!

Neji: -Tudo bem. -Mas tenha cuidado.

Tenten: -Eu terei Neji-kun. -Agora vão!

_Neji,Kiba e Ray seguem em frente. Tenten invoca do pergaminho,quatro Armas-Ninja que surgem fincadas no chão(Kodachi - Bastão - Lança - Tonfa)._

Tenten: -Muito bem! -Vamos ver qual dessas armas eu posso usar pra brincar com vocês.

_Já na frente,os Dois Ninjas de Kumogakure páram perto do rio,depois de ouvirem um estrondo. Um deles coloca Hinata no chão._

Ninja-Kumo-1: -Parece que a armadilha acabou com nossos perseguidores.

Ninja-Kumo-2: -Assim poderemos chegar na fronteira sem preocupações. -E finalmente o Segredo do Byakugan será desvendado.

_Quando um deles chega perto de Hinata,ela acorda rapidamente e acerta o peito do Ninja,com a palma aberta_ (-Juuken!).

Ninja-Kumo-2: -Ei! -Isso doeu sabia?

Ninja-Kumo-1: -Acho melhor matarmos ela,pois assim será fácil levá-la a Vila sem resistência.

_Mas um Turbilhão vai contra eles e uma voz é ouvida:_ -Gatsuuga!

_Os Ninjas escapam do ataque saltando pra trás,e Kiba (com Akamaru)surgem na frente de Hinata._

Hinata(feliz): -Kiba-kun!

Kiba: -Chegamos bem a tempo.

Ninja-Kumo-2: -Outro moleque de Konoha? -Isso já me irrita muito.

_Mas para o espanto deles,Ray surge sentado numa rocha e Neji aparece atrás dela._

Neji(sério): -Cometeram um grave erro ao sequestrarem a Hinata-sama.

Ray: -Agora vamos mostrar o que acontece com quem tenta sequestrar meus amigos.

Hinata(feliz): -Nii-san,Ray-kun!

Ninja-Kumo-1: -Moleque insolente. -Não fazem idéia de com quem estão se metendo!

Ninja-Kumo-2: -Entregue-nos a Hyuuga,e talvez deixaremos vocês irem embora.

_Ao ouvir a ameaça,Ray se move feito relâmpago e acerta um chute na boca do estômago do Ninja,que é lançado violentamente contra as árvores._

Ninja-Kumo-2: -Gharrgh!

Ninja-Kumo-1(espantado): -Não acredito!

Ray(sério): -Eu não faço idéia do motivo de sua Vila querer o segredo do Byakugan,mas se pensam que podem se tornar poderosos,através de kekkei genkais dos outros,então não merecem ser chamados de Shinobis.

Ninja-Kumo-2: -Maldito!(ele faz selos de mão e toca no chão): -**Doton - Ganchuusou (_Elemento Terra - Espinhos da Pedra_)**!

_Espinhos de pedra emergem do chão,indo contra Ray e os outros,mas:_

Ray(faz selo de mão): -Kekkai Chakra no Jutsu!

_Uma Barreira de Chakra envolve os quatro,bloqueando os espinhos de pedra que se despedaçam._

Ninja-Kumo-2: -Não pode ser!

Ray(sério): -Vocês podem ser Jounnins,mas mesmo assim não podem contra os Shinobis de Konoha. -Neji,você fica com aquele cara. -Eu vou dar uma lição nesse outro.

Neji: -Hai.

Ray: -Kiba,fique perto de Hinata. -Pode ser que outros Ninjas de Kumo venham atrás dela.

Kiba: -Entendido.

_Ray expande a barreira de Chakra,que lança os Ninjas de Kumo para longe,e ele e Neji vão atrás deles._

Kiba: -Você está bem Hinata?

Hinata: -Estou sim. -Mas o que está havendo lá na Vila?

Kiba: -Eu vou contar os detalhes.

_Num Campo aberto,Ray vê o Ninja-2 de Kumo bem irritado._

Ninja-Kumo-2: -Você não é um gennin qualquer,mas isso não quer dizer que vai me vencer!

Ray: -Errado. -Você já perdeu a luta,antes mesmo de começar.

Ninja-Kumo-2: -Como é?

Ray: -Antes quero saber o motivo de sua Vila querer tanto o segredo do Byakugan e o Poder do Shougan,se possuem dois dos Doze Bijuus.

Ninja-Kumo-2: -Como você sabe sobre o Hachibi e a Nibi?

Ray: -Por quê eu sou um Jinchuuriki.

_Ele se espanta ao ver os Olhos-Kyuubi Saphire de Ray e sentindo o Chakra imenso dela._

Ninja-Kumo-2: -Então você é um Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi Saphire?

Ray: -Isso mesmo. -E é melhor que responda minha pergunta,ou então terei que fazer você falar á força.

Ninja-Kumo-2: -Tente se for capaz!

_Em outro lugar,Neji tem dificuldade em lutar com o Ninja-1 de Kumo,que está sob uma Coluna de Terra feita pelo seu Chakra,que lança agulhas de pedra,mas Neji se esquiva e escapa com saltos no ar._

Ninja-Kumo-1: -Como você só ataca o oponente de perto,tenho a vantagem em lutar a distância,pois assim não serei pego por seus golpes.

Neji(sério/pensando): -Droga. -Eu só posso me manter na defensiva.

Ninja-Kumo-1: -Você devia saber do seu destino. -Ser um sacrifício para proteger a família Principal de seu Clã. -Tentar me enfrentar acabaria selando sua morte. -Se tivesse recusado,teria que sofrer menos. -Os membros da Souke sempre são obrigados a serem sacrificados em pró do segredo do Byakugan.

Neji(sério): -Não importa o que você ache ou diga! -Eu não vim aqui por causa do destino. -Eu vim por vontade própria,e não por ordem dos outros!

Ninja-Kumo-1: -Isso não me interessa. -De qualquer modo,você morrerá aqui e agora. -Tome isto!

_Quando a coluna de terra vai contra Neji,um vulto surge na frente dele e:_ -**Hakkeshou - Kaiten**!

_Uma redoma de Chakra detém o avanço da coluna que se despedaça no chão,e o vulto se revela:_

Neji(surpreso): -Hiashi-sama?

Ninja-Kumo-1(pensando): -Hiashi? -O Líder do Clã Hyuuga? -Droga!

O Ninja tenta fugir,mas Hiashi estende a palma da mão dizendo:

Hiashi: -**Hakke Kuushou (_8 Trigramas - Palma Aérea_)**!

_Uma Rajada de Vácuo vai contra o Ninja-Kumo-1,que é atingido em cheio nas costas,tendo seus pontos vitais afetados,e morre caindo no chão._

Hiashi: -Patético.

Neji: -Hiashi-sama,como soube que eu estava aqui?

Hiashi: -O Ancião me contou tudo,e mandei o Jounnin do nosso clã: **Ko**;para ajudar no resgate de Hinata. -Ele se encontrou com sua amiga,e já devem estar chegando para ajudar na proteção dela.

Neji(aliviado): -Entendo. -Mas por quê o senhor abandonou o campo de batalha na Vila,pra vir até aqui?

Hiashi(olha com sinceridade): -Por quê Hinata é minha filha preciosa. -E você é a lembrança preciosa de me falecido irmão.

_Neji fica surpreso com as palavras de Hiashi._

_Nesse momento,Ray derrotou facilmente o Ninja-Kumo-2,e descobriu com seu Shougan,a ambição da Kumogakure no Sato,em ser a Vila mais poderosa. Ele conversa com Saphire em sua mente:_

[Ray: -Agora que sei o motivo deles,não deixarei que os membros do Clã Hyuuga e do meu Clã sejam alvos de Kumogakure.]

[Saphire: -Nunca imaginei que o Raikage seria tão ambicioso e impaciente em obter maior força Ninja. -E com o Hachibi e a Nibi sob seu comando,isso seria o bastante pra ele. -Mas não deixaremos que ele continue agindo dessa forma.]

_Ray deixa o Ninja-Kumo-2(inconsciente) no local e retorna para onde estão os outros._

_Chegando lá,encontram Neji junto com Tenten,Hinata,Kiba e Akamaru,e o Jounnin Ko._

Tenten(sorrindo): -Ray-kun.

Kiba: -Vejo que venceu um dos Ninjas de Kumo sem suar.

Ray: -isso é verdade. -Mas isso prova que não podemos dar moleza para eles. -Agora eu vou retornar a Konoha e auxiliar os Jounnins contra os Ninjas de Suna e Oto. -Nos vemos lá.

Neji: -Arigatô pela ajuda Ray.

Ray(faz sinal positivo): -Foi um prazer ajudá-los.

_Ray se move rapidamente para Konoha_.

Kiba(pensando): -Agora entendo o por quê Ray queria vir com a gente. -A Kumogakure está de olho não apenas no segredo do Byakugan,como também querem obter a Kekkei Genkai do Clã Gonçalves. -E ele fica indignado com isso.

Hinata(triste): -Sinto muito Neji-Nii-san. -Tudo isso foi por minha causa...

Neji: -Por favor,levante a cabeça Hinata-sama.

Hinata: -Hã?

Neji: -Não precisa se desculpar. -Eu pensei que entendia tudo,e guardei um rancor contra a Família Principal,sem saber da verdade. -Culpei o destino,e me deixei acreditar que apenas o sofrimento existia. -Mas durante minha luta na Arena,eu cmpreendi o que ele me disse que você estava sofrendo tanto quanto eu. -E que você estava se esforçando para mudar,e sendo aceita. -Eu não havia pensado nisso. -Ele me fez ver o quanto eu era egoísta.

Hinata: -O Naruto-kun?

Neji: -Naruto Uzumaki. -Ele é um cara interessante. -Só com as palavras ele pode mudar as pessoas. -Ele,sua irmã e o Ray.

Hinata(corada/contente): -Hai!

Tenten: -Falando neles,acho que devemos voltar a Vila e auxiliar no ataque que está acontecendo.

Kiba: -Então vamos lá!

Os Quatro Gennins e o Jounnin-Hyuuga vão rapidamente para Konoha.

_**Na Vila/No Hospital:**_

_Kasumi ajuda os Iryo-Ninjas a carregar os feridos para o salão. Depois ela cria 80 Kage Bunshins,que cuidam dos feridos._

Kasumi: -Meus Kage Bunshins vão auxiliá-los no cuidado dos feridos. -Eu irei para o local da batalha.

Iryo-Ninja-1: -Arigatô Kasumi-san. -Boa sorte.

Kasumi sae rapidamente do Hospital e parte para o Centro da Vila.

_**Estádio das Lutas:**_

_(Camarote dos Kages)_

_Orochimaru coloca as Kunais com Inscrições amarrdas atrás da cabeça de Hashirama e Tobirama. Rapidamente seus corpos voltam a aparência Jovem e Forte._

Hiruzen: -Vocês...é como no passado.

Orochimaru: -Agora eles podem lutar com sua força máxima. -Huh,huh,huh!

Hiruzen(sério): -Isso vai ser muito difícil. -Mas não permitirei que orochimaru continue com suas loucuras.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Hokage vs Dois Hokages.**


	22. Hokage vs Dois Hokages

**Cap.19: Hokage vs Dois Hokages.**

* * *

_(Telhado do Camarote)_

_Hashirama e Tobirama se preparam para o combate,e Hiruzen espera o primeiro movimento de ambos._

_De repente,Hashirama começa a correr contra Hiruzen,e ambos trocam golpes e chutes rápidos. Apesar da idade avançada,Hiruzen não fraqueja e se iguala a velocidade. Tobirama vai pra cima dele que se esquiva dos chutes. Quando os dois irmãos Senjus se afastam,Hiruzen faz 7 selos de mão e usa um Jutsu:_

Hiruzen: -**Katon - Karyuu Endan (_Elemento Fogo - Bomba do Dragão Flamejante_)**!

_Ele cospe uma rajada de fogo incandescente contra os dois Kages mas:_

Tobirama(faz 3 selos de mão): -**Suiton - Suijinheki (_Elemento Água - Barreira de Água_)**!

_Uma Grande Coluna de Água se forma em volta dos dois,protegendo-os da rajada de fogo,causando evaporação._

Tobirama(contra-ataca): -**Suiton - Suishouha _(Elemento Água - Onda Chocante de Água)_**!

_Ele faz a barreira de água elevar de nível,que vai rapidamente contra Hiruzen,mas:_

Hiruzen: -**Doton - Doryuheki _(Elemento Terra - Parede de Lama)_**!

_Ele cospe barro da boca,que imediatamente libera um Grande Muro de Lama sólida,bloqueando a Onda de Água,e Hiruzen salta sobre ela,vendo Hashirama correndo sobre a água contra ele. Hiruzen aterrisa e lança colas de fogo da boca,mas Hashirama se esquiva e salta pra cima,atacando com um chute,que é bloqueado,mas Hiruzen leva um soco sendo lançado pra trás. De repente,ele é pego por chicotes de água,e é sugado para dentro da água,sendo enforcado por Tobirama._

Hiruzen(pensando): -Lutar contra dois Hokages é muito difícil.

_Mas ele se livra do agarrão e salta para a Parede de Lama. De repente,jatos de água estraçalham parte da parede,fazendo Hiruzen se desequilibrar,mas cae de pé no chão,vendo Hashirama usando um Jutsu secreto,fazendo galhos de ávore surgirem em volta dele._

Hiruzen(pensando): -Isso é péssimo. -É o Jutsu secreto do Shodaime Hokage. (Ele faz um corte no dedo e faz 5 selos de mão)

Hashirama(faz 2 selos de mão): -**Mokuton Hijutsu - Jukai Koutan _(Técnica Secreta do Elemento Madeira - Gênesis da Floresta)_**!

_Os galhos cresecem de tamanho,cobrindo quase todo o telhado,causando aberturas na parede de lama e Hiruzen tenta escapar do ataque,mas é pego de surpresa por um dos galhos,que o mobiliza._

_(Fora da Barreira)_

Anbu-Líder: -Incrível. -Esse é o Jutsu secreto que deu origem a criação de Konohagakure.

_(Dentro da Barreira)_

Orochimaru(se aproxima): -Já ficou imobilizado,Sensei.

Hiruzen: -Grrh!

_**Naquele Exato Momento:**_

_Os Chunnins-Professores da Academia reúnem os estudantes em grupos,que são levados para os corredores subterrâneos que levam ao Monte dos Kages,onde há um Abrigo subterrâneo. Entre os estudantes,Konohamaru tem um presentimento pertubador._

Moegi: -Konohamaru-kun,o que foi? -Está com dor de barriga?

Konohamaru: -Não é isso. (pensando): -Ojii-san...

_**Estádio de Lutas:**_

_(Dentro da Barreira)_

Hiruzen(estica seu braço até um galho e ao tocá-lo com mão): -**Ninpou Kuchyiose - Enkou o Ema _(Arte Ninja de Invocação - Velho Emma)_**!

_Uma explosão de fumaça libera o que foi invocado: **Um Macaco de pelo branco,de aparência velha,com seu traje de luta,usando a Bandana de Konoha na testa.**_

_Ele anda até o galho,vendo Orochimaru._

Orochimaru: -Apareceu um chato pra eu derrotar. -O Macaco Velho - Emma.

Emma: -Orochimaru. -Como eu previa.(olha para Hiruzen): -Que coisa hein,Sarutobi. -A culpa é sua de não tê-lo detido quando podia.

Hiruzen: -Vamos matá-lo agora!

Emma: -Já está um pouco tarde.

Hiruzen(tenta se soltar dos galhos): -Emma,depressa! -Use o **Henge • Kongounyoi**_ **(Transformação - Bastão de Diamante)**_!

Orochimaru: -Matem eles logo! -Não deixem ele se transformar!

_Hashirama e Tobirama correm pra cima de Emma._

Emma(em posição de luta): -Entendi!

_Ele soca Tobirama e arremessa Hashirama com um soco,e salta para um galho dizendo:_

Emma: -Henge **_(Transformação)_**!

_Emma assume a forma de um Bastão de luta,que gira rapidamente,libertando Hiruzen dos galhos,e vai para a mão dele._

Orochimaru: -Essa luta está cada vez mais interessante.

Orochimaru invoca uma cobra de sua boca,que faz surgir uma Espada que vai para sua mão.

Hiruzen(pensando): -Ele usou o **Kuchiyose** • **Kusanagi no Yaiba (_Invocação • Espada de Kusanagi_)**! -Está pronto Emma?

Bastão-Emma: -Não importa o quanto meu corpo seja forte. -A Kusanagi é a única que pode me ferir.

_Hiruzen salta contra Orochimaru,e ambos trcam golpes de bastão contra espada,que causam faíscas em volta. A luta entre Mestre e Aluno fica extrema, até que Hiruzen evita so golpes de Hashirama e antes de levar um golpe,ele coloca um papel-bomba na coxa dele,e em seguida coloca outro papel-bomba no antebraço de Tobirama. De repente Hiruzen leva um chute forte de Orochimaru,soltando o Bastão(Emma)._

Orochimaru(cehga perto dele e o segura pela roupa): -Huhuhuhuu. -Que irônico não acha? -Tanto tempo se passou e você ficou lento. -Não é de adimirar. -Afinal,até os Shinobis mais fortes são derrotados pela própria idade avançada depois que as guerras terminam. -Uma pena que sua Vila logo cairá. -Eu ganharei.

_(Fora da Barreira)_

Anbu-Líder: -Hogage-sama! -Por favor,levante! -Você é nossa única esperança!

_(Dentro Barreira)_

Bastão-Emma(pensando): -O que está havendo com você Sarutobi? -Não me diga que me invocou só pra ver você ser derrotado.

Orochimaru: -Poupe seu fôlego Anbu. -Ele não pode ouvi-lo.

Mas:

Hiruzen(furioso): -Orochimaru... -Você é um grande idiota!

_Hiruzen agarra os braços de Orochimaru e dá um chute que o faz se desequilibra,e de repente,o Bastão-Emma estica seu braço e agarra com força o pescoço,apertando com muita força._

Bastão-Emma: -Esse é se fim Orochimaru. -Vou esmagar seu pescoço.

_Mas ao estrangular o pescoço Orochimaru vira lama,e se afasta deles._

_Hiruzen se levanta,vendo Hashirama e Tobirama se aproximando,e faz um selo de mão,ativando os papéis-bomba que explodem o antebraço e a coxa dos Kages. Mas fica sério ao ver que seus corpos se regeneram rapidamente,e se afasta dos dois._

Hiruzen(pensando): -Como eu pensei. -Mesmo que ataque seus pontos vitais,eles se regeneram imediatamente,e isso não vai parar amenos que...eu **Sele suas Almas**. -Só me resta esse recurso,mas pelo menos,levarei você comigo orochimaru,podendo assim libertar as almas de meus Mestres-Antecessores.(Ele faz um selo de mão): -Shodaime-Hokage e Nidaime-Hokage. -Me perdoem pelo que estou préstes a fazer.

Orochimaru(com as mãos na Espada Kusanagi no chão): -Huhuh. -É tão deprimente revê-lo depois daquele dia. -Como você envelheceu muito. -Até mesmo para os Hokages,o tempo não pode ser competido. -Mas eu finalmente consegui quebrar essa regra natural da Vida.

Hiruzen: -O que você está querendo dizer com isso.

Orochimaru: -Acho que você terá o prazer de ver o que me fez chegar a essa aparência que tenho até hoje.

_Orochimaru arranca seu rosto,revlando um novo rosto,que deixa os Anbus e Hiruzen espantados:_

_**Um rosto de uma Jovem Mulher,com as mesmas feições de cobra(pele branca com as marca roxa entre os olhos,e os Olhos-de cobra).**_

Hiruzen: -Hã?

_(Fora da Barreira)_

Anbu-1: -Mas o quê?

Anbu-Líder: -Mas quem é aquela jovem?

_(Dentro da Barreira)_

Hiruzen: -Quem é você?

Mulher: -Você enlouqueceu velhote? -Sou eu,Orochimaru.

Hiruzen(espantado): -Não pode ser...conseguiu dominar até esse **Kinjutsu**?

Orochimaru-Mulher(rindo): -Huhuh!

Hiruzen(irritado): -Você não é mais humano! -É um monstro!

Orochimaru-Mulher: -HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bastão-Emma(pensando): -Então ele conseguiu fazer aquilo...

Orochimaru-Mulher: -Não devia ficar tão surpreso. -Afinal,você já sabia qual era meu objetivo desde aquele dia em que fui descoberto,e me vi forçado a abandonar Konoha.

Hiruzen: -Seu objetivo era descobrir novos Jutsus,e se tornar imortal.

Orochimaru-Mulher: -Exato. -Eu dominei o **Tensei no Jutsu - Fushi Tensei (_Técnica da Alma - __Reencarnação do Corpo Vivo_)**. -Esse Jutsu me permite transferir minha alma para um novo corpo, não podendo morrer de velhice nem sofrendo os seus efeitos. Quando eu entro no corpo de alguém, parte da personalidade original do novo corpo se mantém. -Mas depois de trocar de corpo, eu tenho um limite de tempo por corpo, uma média de três anos, pois o novo corpo começa a se desintregar.

Hiruzen: -Quantos corpos você já usou?

Orochimaru-Mulher: -Digamos que esse é o primeiro corpo que estou usando. -Mas depois de três anos,eu passarei minha alma a um novo corpo. -Por isso quero agradecê-lo por terem preparado bem meu novo hsopedeiro.

Hiruzen(sério): -Sasuke Uchiha é quem você quer afinal,não é?

Orochimaru-Mulher: -Isso mesmo. -Pra falar a verdade,eu desejava possuir um dos Gennins do Time Nove,mas isso é impossível,pois eles são Hospedeiors dos Irmãos-Kyuubis. -Por isso eu me contendo com o corpo de Sasuke. -Depois de três anos,quando Sasuke estiver mais forte,eu virei pegá-lo pra mim.

Hiruzen(sério): -Isso só passando por cima de mim e de todos os Shinobis de Konoha. -Você já foi longe demais em sua ambição! -Por isso eu acabarei com você aqui e agora!

Orochimaru-Mulher: -Eu duvido muito,pois eu matarei você antes que tente alguma coisa. -Então irei lutar com o rosto de sempre.

_Ele faz seu rosto voltar a forma original e ataca Hiruzen com golpes da Kusanagi,mas o Bastão-Emma vai para sua mão e o defende dos ataques. Mas quando Hiruzen salta pra trás:_

_Hashirama faz os galhos aumentar de tamanho,gerando assim uma Floresta sobre o telhado,e eles vão pra cima de Hiruzen,mas o Bastão Emma age:_

Bastão-Emma: -**Kongou Rouheki** _**(Prisão de Parede Indestrutível)**_!

_Uma Parede feita de bastões protege Hiruzen,mas ele é atingido por um dos galhos,antes de ser envolvido pelos bastões._

Orochimaru: -Huhuh! -Parece que a velhice o deixou mais lento do que de costume.

Bastão-Emma: -O quê houve com você Sarutobi? -Não parece o mesmo de antigamente.

Hiruzen: -Desculpe por estar agindo assim Emma.(pensando): -Pra falar a verdade,eu pensei que Orochimaru se arrependeria de seus erros,e começasse a agir como um verdadeiro Shinobi. -Mas eu me enganei totalmente,e isso está causando a destruição de Konoha. -Só que agora é hora de corrigir esse erro,mesmo que isso me leve á morte!

_Hiruzen pega o Bastão-Emma que desfaz a Parede de bastões e encara Orochimaru._

Hiruzen: -Orochimaru! -Está na hora de colocar um fim nesta luta. -Você cometeu erros imperdoáveis por sua ambição tola,e violou o descanso dos Hokages anteriores da Vila. -Sou o Pilar Central de Konoha! -O Hokage que protege seus habitantes e incentiva seus Ninjas a proteger o que é mais importante: a **Vontade do Fogo**!

Orochimaru(rindo): -Como acha que pode me derrotar? -Não tem mais aquela agilidade que tinha no passado. -E não pode usar o **Kage Bunshin**,para igualar a luta.

Hiruzen: -Posso ser um velho,mas até os velhos podem dar uma lição que jovens podem aprender no futuro,e castigar os que causam dor e conseguem poder ás custas dos outros! -E você será castigado da pior maneira!

_Ele pega um **Selo-Reserva de Chakra **do pulso,que emite uma grande quantidade de Chakra._

Orochimaru: -O que é isso?

Hiruzen: -Um presente que recebi do Naruto. -E vou usá-lo para acabar com você! **-Kai**!

_O Selo libera muito Chakra,que vai para o corpo de Hiruzen,elevando seu Nível._

Orochimaru(sério): -Não pode ser!

Hiruzen: -Com isso,poderei usar um Jutsu que nem mesmo você conhece! (fea selo de mão):-Antes: -Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

_Hiruzen cria dois Clones da Sombra,ambos perto dele,e faz 9 Selos de Mão,que deixa Emma(bastão) surpreso._

Bastão-Emma: -Aquelas posições de mãos...só poder ser isso.

Tobirama(faz selo de mão): -**Kokuangyou no Jutsu (_Técnica da Jornada na Escuridão Negra_)**!

_Uma Imensa escuridão cobre a floresta,dificultando a visibilidade._

Hiruzen: -Hum. -Isso será bem dificil,mas...

_Ele recebe golpes rápidos,pelos Hokages que atacam na escuridão,dificultando sua reação,mas:_

Hiruzen(pensando): -Infeliizmente,não tenho outra solução. -Perdoem-me,Shodaime e Nidaime.(fala): -Preparem-se para conhecer o Jutsu que foi usado pelo Yondaime Hokage!(junta as mãos): -**Fuuinjutsu - Shiki Fuujin ****_(Selo Seifero de Almas)_**!

_Atrás de Hiruzen,surge um:_

_**Dêmonio vestindo um Kimono Branco(parecido com o de um samurai),segurando no peito,uma Alma de Chakra amarrada,e uma adaga na boca. Seu rosto é de um demônio: Shinigami (Deus da Morte)**._

Hiruzen(olha para o Demônio/pensando): -Então esse é o Shinigami. -Aquele que pode ser invocado,em troca da vida de quem o invoca,para selar a alma do inimigo para sempre. -Essa é a segunda vez que vejo ele.

Orochimaru: -Não sei o que está planejando,mas esse é se fim,Sarutobi-sensei!

Hiruzen: -Não cante vitória antes do tempo.

_De repente,Hiruzen evita o ataque de Tobirama e se Clone o agarra fortemente,enquanto o Shinigami aproveita e passa seu braço pelo umbigo do clone,e entra pelo corpo de Hashirama,puxando sua alma com força._

Tobirama(sorrindo): -Fico feliz que tenha feito isso. -Assim não poderei ser usado contra nossa Vila. -Arigatô Hiruzen.

Hiruzen: -Perdoe-me,Nidaime. -**Fuiin _(Selar)_**!

_Shinigami pega sua adaga e aplica um golpe na alma de Tobirama,que é selada no Clone de Hiruzen,que explode numa fiumaça;_

_Quando a escurdão é desfeita,outro Clone de Hiruzen surge atrás de Hashirama e o agarra de frente,e Shinigami faz a mesma coisa,arrancando a alma de Hashirama._

Hashirama(sorrindo): -Nos perdoe por termos causado esse problema a você,Sarutobi.

Hiruzen: -Eu é que devo pedir perdão,Shodaime. -Eu jamais esquecerei dos ensinamentos que aprendi com vocês. -Fuuin!

_A Alma de Hashirama é selada no clone de Hiruzen,que explode em fumaça._

Orochimaru(num galho): -Não acredito no que fez. -Mas isso não faz diferença. -Pois vou matá-lo agora!

_Ele vai pra cima de Hiruzen,e ambos trocam golpes e chutes rápidos,até que Hiruzen aproveita um descuido e agarra Orochimaru com força,e Shinigami passa seu braço pelo umbigo dele,e agarra a alma de Orochimaru,que fica com medo,sloltando a Espada Kusanagi._

Orochimaru(pensando): -Esse pressentimento...isso é ruim!

_Mas ele faz levitar a espada,que vai contra Hiruzen,e perfura suas costas _(-Ghaargh!)_,mas não a ponto de perfurar o corção,pois Emma segura a Espada com dificuldade (já que seu corpo recebeu danos durante a transformação em bastão)_.

Emma: -Sarutobi...

Hiruzen: -Estou bem Emma,mas a luta não terminou ainda...

Orochimaru(sente sua alma sendo puxada e olha para Shinigami atrás de Hiruzen): -Mas o que é isso?

Hiruzen: -Esse é o **Shinigami**. -Conhecido também como **Seifero de Almas**. -Foi ele quem selou as almas dos Hokages em mim,para sempre. -E você servirá de prato principal a ele,pois aqueles que tem alma corrompida ao morrerem,vão diretamente para o estômago dele,onde passam pelo sofrimento eterno. -Foi gráças a ele e ao Yondaime Hokage,que Konoha foi salva do ataque da **Kyuubi no Youko**. -Essa será sua punição,por ter essa obsessão em criar **Kinjutsus**!

Orochimaru(irritado): -Não vou ser morto dessa maneira! -Será você quem morrerá!

_Orochimaru controla a Espada Kusanagi com os dedos,fazendo-a entrar mais no corpo de Hiruzen,que cospe sangue(-Cof!),mas Emma tenta segurar o avanço da Espada._

_**Naquele Exato Momento/Na Floresta:**_

_Temari e Kankurou(segurado Gaara),se escondem de seu perseguidor,mas se decepcionam ao ouvir uma voz em outro galho de árvore:_

"-Finalmente alcancei vocês."

_Eles encaram o **Sasuke Uchiha**._

Kankurou: -Droga!

Temari: -Sasuke Uchiha!

Sasuke(com uma kunai): -Não deixarei que escapem.

Kankurou(pensando): -Hora errada para ele nos alcançar. -E Gaara ainda não se recuperou.

Sasuke(sério): -Não se o que planejam,mas vou detê-los de qualquer modo.

Temari(abre se Leque Gigante): -Vai Kankurou! -Eu cuido dele!

Kankurou: -O quê?

Temari: -Gaara é nossa prioridade. -Não podemos deixar que ele fique no caminho!

Kankurou: -Tá certo: -Mas tenha cuidado!

Kankurou(com Gaara no ombro) segue pulando e Sasuke lança kunais contra ele,que acertam a árvore.

Sasuke: -Não vai escapar!

_Ele tenta persegui-lo,mas Temari fica na fente e lança uma Rajada de Vento cortante,que faz Sasuke saltar pra trás,evitando o ataque._

Temari(pensando): -Eu tenho pouco Chakra,pois não me recuperei aquela luta. -Se ele usar se Sharingan,terei muitos problemas. -Mas acho que ele está reservando seu Chakra para lutar com Gaara. -Terei que fazê-lo lutar a sério,e quando estiver de guarda baixa,acabo com ele.

Sasuke(sério/pensando): -Ela tem pouco Chakra,mas vai tentar me fazer lutar a sério. -Não cairei em seu jogo.

_Temari lança rajadas de vento,e Sasuke escapa com saltos e esquivas,até se esconder numa árvore._

Sasuke(pensando): -Ela me obriga a fazer isso.

_Ele sae da árvore,vendo Temari aterrisar no chão e faz selos de mão._

Sasuke: -Katon -Goukakyuu no Jutsu!

_Várias bolas de fogo a envolvem num círculo de chamas,mas Temari usa se Leque e gera outra onda de vento,neutralizando as chamas. Ela e Sasuke vão um contra o outro,e ele acerta-a com uma kunai,mas Temari vira um tronco de madeira._

Sasuke: -Kawarimi?

Temari(atrás dele): -Peguei você!

Ela o acerta com três kunais(-Gaargh!),e sasuke cae no chão. Temari aterrisa,e se aproxima dele.

Temari(rindo): -Consegui.

_Mas Sasuke vira um tronco de madeira com papel-bomba._

Temari(espantada): -Essa não!

_Uma explosão acontece,e Temari é lançada pra uns metros,até bater as costas no chão,se ferindo_(-Iarrgh!). _Ela vê Sasuke no galho de árvore._

Sasuke: -Preciso correr! -Já perdi meu tempo com você garota!

_Ele vai atrás de Kankurou com Gaara._

Temari: -Tomara que eu tenha o segurado por um tempo,até que Kankurou tenha escapado...

_**Mais Atrás:**_

_Naruto e Sakura continuam seguindo o caminho que Sasuke segue._

Naruto: -Sasuke derrotou aquela Ninja do Leque.

Sakura(surpresa): -Verdade? -Mas como sabe?

Naruto: -Minha audição detectou os sons da luta deles e Sasuke levou vantagem contra Temari,já que ela não estava com Chakra suficiente depois da luta com Shikamaru. -Agora ele está atrás do Kankurou,que está carregando Gaara.

Sakura: -Sasuke-kun é muito forte. -Mas você é mais forte que ele.

Naruto(encabulado): -Não exagera Sakura-chan. -Sasuke ainda pode ser muito forte,pois com o Kakashi-sensei treinando vocês,ninguém pode superar suas habilidades.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Mas foi gráças a você,sua irmã e o Ray que nos treinaram no País das Ondas. -E fico feliz por ser amiga de vocês.

Naruto(feliz): -Arigatô Sakura-chan.

_Eles olham pra trás,vendo Koji se aproximando rapidamente,e se jjunta a eles._

Sakura(feliz): -Koji! -Que bom que está bem.

Naruto: -Foi fácil você ter derrotado os Ninjas de Otogakure,não é?

Koji(sorrindo): -Acertou Naruto. -E nem precise usar os Selos-Reserva de Chakra que você me deu. -Me fortaleci muito depois daquela missão do País das Ondas e quando fiquei no Monastério.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Isso é ótimo. -Agora estamos perto de alcançar o Sasuke,mas podemos ir mais rápido de outro meio.

Sakura: -Você vai invocar se Bijuu-sensei?

Naruto: -Acertou Sakura-chan.[-Pronto Aka-Sensei?]

[Aka-Youko: -Como sempre filhote.]

Naruto(faz um corte no dedo,faz cinco selos de mão e toca no galho): -Kuchyiose -Aka-Youko!

_Uma fumaça vermelho-alaranjado surge,revelando Aka-Youko(no tamanho de um cavalo),que corre e salta ao lado dos três._

Aka-Youko: -Subam! -Eu os levarei rapidamente até o amigo de vocês.

Sakura e Koji: -Hai!

_Eles e Naruto montam em Aka-Youko,que aumenta sua velocidade._

_**De Volta a Konoha/Estádio de Lutas:**_

_Enquanto os Ninjas de Konoha enfrentam os Ninjas de Suna e Oto,Ray aparece no Telhado do Camarote,vendo a Barreira criada pelo Quarteto do Som._

Anbu-Líder: -Ray-sama?

Ray: -O Hokage-sama está lutando com Orochimaru lá dentro?

Anbu-1: -Hai. -Mas não temos como ajudá-lo. -Essa barreira queima qualquer coisa que a tocar. -Um dos nossos foi queimado na hora.

Anbu-2: -Aqueles quatro estão gerando a barreira.

Ray: -Entendi. -Fiquem preparados para enfrentar eles,pois eu vou destruir essa barreira.

Anbu-Líder: -Mas como?

Ray(sorrindo): -Assim!(Ele ativa seu Doujutsu): -Shougan!

_Ele cria um Dragão(Quadrúpede) de Cristal e ao subir nele,voa pra bem alto e:_

Ray: -Kaoton -Baku Ao!

_O Dragão dispara uma Rajada de Energia potente(mais forte que a anterior),e atinge a barreira de energia roxa com grande impacto._

Sakon: -Maldição!

Kindomaru: -Ele está quebrando nossa barreira!

Jiroubou: -Esse é o Jinchuuriki de um dos Irmãos-Kyuubis!

Tayuya: -Não vamos manter a barreira por muito tempo!

Ray(montado no Dragão): -Vocês não podem manter essa barreira por muito tempo. -Pois os Chakras de vocês já estão no limite.

A rajada consegue destruir a Barreira de Fogo-Violeta,e os quatro ninjas escapam da explosão,vendo Ray descer do Dragão de Cristal,que se desfaz em seguida.

Ray/Shougan-On: -Anbus-sama,eu me encarregarei desses quatro. -Vão ajudar o Hokage-sama!

Anbu-Líder: -Hai! -Vamos lá!

Anbus-1 e 2: -Hai!

_Mas quando os Anbus avançam para a Floresta do telhado,Kindomaru surge na frente e usa um jutsu:_

Kindomaru: -**Kumoshibari _(Prisão da Aranha)_**!

_Ele lança teias de aranha da boca,que rapidamente imobiliza os três Anbus,deixando-os imóveis._

Anbu-Líder: -Uma teia feita de Chakra!

Anbu-1: -Não consigo me soltar!

Kindomaru: -Ninguém passará até que Orochimaru-sama elimine o Hokage.

Ray/Shougan-On: -Então eu vou tirá-los a força,pois não vou conter minha força.[-Saphire-sama. -Se a situação se complicar,precisarei de seu Chakra,pois esses Ninjas também possuem o **Jyuuin _(Selo Amaldiçoado)_**.]

[Saphire-Youko(sorrindo): -Meu poder é seu poder Ray-kun. -Mas eles não terão como derrotá-lo,pois você possue o Shougan.]

[Ray: -Hai.]

Tayuya: -Você pode ser um Jinchuuriki,mas não poderá contra nós quatro!

Ray/Shougan-On: -Será? -Pois eu posso derrotá-los sem me cansar.

Kindomaru: -Insolente você é! -Mas não importa! -Vamos acbar com você!

Ray(chama com a mão): -Tentem,mas saibam que não pegarei leve depois.

Sakon: -Vamos matá-lo!

_Sakon,Jiroubou,Tayuya e Kindomaru vão feito flecha contra Ray,e atacam com golpes e chutes juntos,mas Ray se esquiva e bloquea todos sem dificuldade,pois seu Shougan vê todos os movimentos em câmera lenta. Ray contra-ataca dando chutes na barriga de cada um,arremessando-os pra trás._

Sakon: -Maldito! -Ukon!

_O Irmão gêmeo de Sakon sae de suas costas e fica ao lado dele,encarando Ray._

Ukon(estrala os punhos): -Parece que vamos quebrar os ossos desse gennin.

Ray(sério): -Como se fossem mesmo me atacar.(ele libera Lâminas de Cristal nos braços): -Não importa quantos venham me atacar! -Pois não deixarei que sua Vila continue atacando Konoha!

_Ray se move feito relâmpago e inica se ataque com golpes de lâmina,mas Sakon e os outros desviam rapidamente. Sakon e Ukon surgem atrás de Ray e começam uma sequência de golpes e chutes em dupla,atacando-o em todo o corpo._

Ukon: -Você já era!

Ray: -Tem certeza disso?

_Mas eles se espantam quando Ray vira Cristal que se despedaça._

Sakon: -O quê?

Ukon: -Um **Shouton Bunshin _(Clone de Cristal)_**!

Ray(concentra Chakra-Kaoton nas mão): -**Kaoton - Bakuhatsu En Shoto (_Elemento Fogo Azul - Tiros das Chamas Explosivas_)**!

_Ray lança bolas de fogo azul contra Sakon e Ukon,que tentam desviar dos ataques,mas são surpreendidos quando elas fazem curvas e acertam por trás,causando explosões._

Sakon e Ukon: -Arrgh!

_Jiroubou surge no alto tentando acertar Ray com um soco,mas Ray salta velozmente,vendo o golpe causando uma cratera no telhado._

Ray(pensando): -Esse é bem forte.

_Mas Jiroubou pula rapidamente contra Ray,e o pega pelo pescoço._

Ray(pensando): -E rápido também.

Jiroubou: -Vou quebrar seu pescoço moleque!

_Mas ao tentar apertar o epscoço de Ray,Jiroubou se espanta quando seu braço é coberto por chamas azuis,que emitem dos olhos dele._

Jiroubou: -Nani?

Ray/Shougan-On: -Meu Doujutsu libera chamas azuis que podem até consumir seu Chakra.(pensando): -Diferente do **Amaterasu _(Deus do Sol)_ **do Nível 4 do **Sharingan**,que queima o inimigo com chamas negras eternas,o **Kaoton **pode absorver o Chakra,e aumenta seu nível de chamas,podendo matar o inimigo na hora.

_Jiroubou solta Ray e tenta apagar as chamas azuis de seu braço,e enfurecido,ativa o **Jyuuin **no Nível-2,tendo a pele na cor marron,com os olhos negros e o cabelo ficou grande._

Ray/Shougan-On: -Jyuuin Nível-2. -Agora está com o Chakra quase no nível de uma Cauda.

_Tayuya ativa seu Jyuuin Nível-2,tendo seu corpo tranformado em uma aparência demoníaca,e usa seu **Mateki (Flauta Demoníaca) **e emite uma melodia sinistra:_

Tayuya: -**Mateki • Mugen Onsa (_Flauta Demoníaca • Melodia da Fantasia_)**!

_O som da flauta entra na mente de Ray,onde ele se vê amarrado em um lugar não-familiar,e nota seu corpo sendo derretido._

Ray/Shougan-On: -Genjutsu. -Como se eu fosse cair nisso facilmente.

_Os olhos de Ray brilham mais forte,e o genjutsu é desfeito,deixando Tayuya espantada,que leva um chute muito rápido,se chocando no galho de árvore._

Tayuya: -Arrgh!

Ray: -Não pensem que estou usando meu poder máximo. -Só estou usando cinco por cento de minha força,e vocês nem sequer podem me causar um arranhão.

Sakon: -Maldito!

_Sakon,Ukon e Kindomaru ativam o Nível-2 do Jyuuin,assumindo aparências demoníacas,liberando um forte Chakra Maligno(de cor Roxo),e se preparam para atacar Ray._

Ray: -Agora vai começar a luta de verdade.

_Ray ativa o Nível-2 do Shougan e fica em posição de luta._

_**Naquele Momento/Fora de Konoha:**_

_Kankurou com Gaara nos ombros fica sério ao ver Sasuke na frente._

Kankurou: -Você!

Sasuke: -Sua irmã não conseguiu me deter. -Agora é sua vez.

Mas Temari aparece(com ferimentos leves) e abre seu Leque Gigante.

Temari: -Continua em frente Kankurou! Eu vou segurá-lo.

_Mas Kankurou deixa Gaara perto do galho e fica na frente e pega sua marionete das costas._

Kankurou: -Olha pro seu estado. -Não consegue mais lutar. -Eu me encarrego de acabar com o Uchiha. -Afinal eu estou mais descansado e pronto pra lutar. -Você leva o Gaara! -Vai logo!

Temari: -Hai.

_Ela carrega Gaara nos ombros e segue em frente,deixando Sasuke e Kankurou sozinhos._

Kankurou: -Muito bem. -Agora mostrarei meu Poder das Marionetes. -Se prepare!

Sasuke(pensando): -Parece que não terei outra alternativa.

_Mas quando ambos se posicionam para lutar,uma voz é ouvida:_ -Esperem!

Sasuke: -Hum?

Kankurou: -Quem é?

_Surge atrás de outra árvore: **Shino Aburane**._

Sasuke: -Shino?

Kankurou(sério): -O Gennin dos Insetos...

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: O Poder Assassino de Shukaku.**


	23. O Poder Assassino de Shukaku

**Cap.20: ****O Poder Assassino de Shukaku.**

* * *

_(Na Floresta)_

_Sasuke e Kankurou olham para Shino._

Sasuke: -Como você nos achou Shino?

Shino(aponta): -Eu plantei um Besouro fêmea em você quando saiu da Arena.

Sasuke vê um besouro andando em sua gola da camisa.

Shino: -Ela exala um odor especial,nada que o olfato humano possa detectar. -Mas o macho da espécie sim pode detectar. -Foi com ele que consegui encontrar você.

Sasuke: -Eu imagino que você veio lutar com esse cara,não é?

Shino: -Exatamente. -Ainda não lutamos durante a Prova Chunnin,e isso me irritou muito. -E com esse ataque na Vila,não posso ficar parado vendo meus companheiros lutando. -Por isso vou lutar com esse cara. -Pode prosseguir em frente Sasuke.

Sasuke: -Certo. -Mas tenha cuidado com esse Kankurou.

Shino: -Eu terei.

Sasuke segue em frente,enquanto Shino encara Kankurou.

Kankurou: -Você se acha muito convencido. -Já que quer tanto morrer nas minhas mãos,então farei a sua vontade.

Shino: -Quem morrerá aqui é você,pois eu não vou conter minha força. -Lutarei na intenção de matar você. -Afinal meus amiguinhos estão famintos por Chakra,e você é um prato cheio pra eles.

_Muitos insetos negros surgem nas mãos de Shino,que assume a posição de luta,enquanto Kankurou libera Karasu das faixas,controlando-o com cordas de chakra._

Kankurou: -Mostrarei a você minha arte de luta. -Vamos começar!

_Ele faz Karasu ir pra cima de Shino,que desvia do ataque,e esse contra-ataca lançando uma nuvem de insetos contra Kankurou,que pula pra trás. De repente,Karasu abre a boca,liberando uma lâmina afiada que escorre um líquido roxo,e vai contra Shino._

Shino(pensando): -Veneno.

Ele é atingido pela lâmina.

Kankurou: -Muito fácil.

_Mas Shino se desfaz em uma nuvem de insetos,deixando Kankurou surpreso._

Kankurou: -Ele se desfez em insetos?

Shino(surge atrás dele): -Esse foi meu **Kikai Bunshin _(Clone de Insetos)_**.

_Ele tenta acertar Kankurou,que usa Karasu como escudo,fazendo-o recuar_.

Kankurou: -Não pense que será fácil me pegar de guarda baixa.

Shino: -Vejo que seu estilo de luta é em média distância.(pensando) -Mas sei como derrotar você.

_**Mais na Frente:**_

_Sasuke consegue alcançar Temari(carregando Gaara)._

Sasuke: -Agora não tem como vocês escaparem.

Temari(pensando): -Droga. -Alguém deve ter entrado no camnho de Kankurou. -E agora?

Gaara: -Temari,saia! -Eu vou matar esse Uchiha!

Temari: -Você não está em condições de lutar Gaara!

Gaara: -Saia do meu caminho!

Temari(é atingida pelo braço de areia formada pela Cabaça e se choca na árvore): -Gharrgh!

Sasuke: -Esse braço. -É como daquela vez.

_Gaara começa a perder o controle e a areia se une na metade do rosto e no braço direito,formando um rosto de um monstro,enquanto a cabaça forma uma Cauda._

Sasuke(espantado): -Que Chakra enorme é esse?

Gaara: -Você é minha presa! -É aquele que eu mais desejo matar,pois somos parecidos! -Buscamos poder e ódio,para esmagar aqueles que ficam no nosso caminho! -Essa é a luta que decidirá qual de nós será o mais forte!

_Gaara começa o ataque esticando seu braço de areia contra Sasuke,que consegue escapar com um salto,vendo o estrago que causa na árvore._

Sasuke(pensando): -Ele é muito forte!

_Mas ele é surpreendido por outro ataque de Gaara,e se protege com os braços,sendo lançado pra trás,e bate as costas na árvore._

Sasuke: -Khargh!

Gaara: -O que foi? -Está com tanto medo que não consegue me atacar! -Vamos,mostre sua raiva,o seu ódio! -Eu quero esmagá-lo com minhas mãos! -Assim eu me sentirei mais vivo!

Temari fica escondida,sentindo muito medo com a fúria de Gaara.

Sasuke(pensando): -Eu só posso usar o Chidori mais uma vez. -Mas tenho que pegá-lo de guarda baixa.

_Sasuke salta da árvore e ataca com bolas de fogo da boca,mas Gaara se protege com o braço de areia,que em seguida lança jatos de areia,fazendo Sasuke recuar. Mas Gaara vê que ele vira um tronco de árvore._

Gaara: -Kawarimi?

Sasuke surge no alto e usa o Chidori na mão liberando dercargas elétricas,e avança sobre Gaara.

Sasuke: -Agora você já era! -**Chidori**!

_Sasuke atinge o braço de areia de Gaara,causando uma explosão,espalhando areia em várias direções._

Gaara: -Ghooaaargh!

_Mas Gaara dá um golpe de Cauda que joga Sasuke contra uma árvore,batendo de costas._

Sasuke: -Argh!

_Ao ver Gaara de joelhos,Sasuke achava que a luta terminou,mas:_

_Gaara se levanta,e a areia volta a formar seu braço e cauda de monstro._

Sasuke: -Essa não!

Gaara: -Isso foi muito forte! -E estou com mais vontade de matar você!

_Gaara estica se braço de areia contra Sasuke,que escapa num pulo,vendo a árvore sendo estraçalhada pelo golpe. Mas Gaara usa um ataque:_

Gaara: -**Fuuton - Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (_Elemento Vento - Grande Canhão de Vento da Devastação Infinita_)**!

_Sasuke é lançado com força pela Rajada de Vento lançada por Gaara,mas:_

Sasuke(faz selos de mão): -Suiton - Suijinheki!

_Uma Coluna de água se forma ao redor de Sasuke,que é bloquea o ataque,em seguida ele contra-ataca:_

Sasuke: -Katon - Gouryuuka no Jutsu!

_Um enorme Dragão de Fogo se mistura com a rajada de vento,aumentando seu poder de ataque,que vai em direção ao Gaara,mas:_

Gaara: -**Suna Ryuuna no Jutsu _(Técnica do Dragão de Areia)_**!

_Uma grande quantidade de areia se acumula e toma a forma de um gigantesco Dragão de Areia,que vai contra o Dragão de Fogo,e ambos se colidem,gerando uma explosão que derruba parte da floresta._

_Durante a explosão,Sasuke se esconde em outra árvore,pensando em como vencer Gaara,pois o nível de Chakra de ambos são quase o mesmo. Já Gaara não consegue achá-lo e fica cada vez mais hostil e perigoso._

Gaara: -O que foi? -Está se escondendo de mim? -Não consegue me atacar com vontade de matar? -Posso ver o medo em seus olhos! -Mostre seu ódio,sua obsessão em ser forte,e o desejo de vingança que habita em seu coração frio! -Assim eu me sentirei com mais vontade de te matar!

_Essas palavras fazem Sasuke se lembrar do passado,no dia do Massacre do Clã Uchiha,causado pelo seu próprio irmão Itachi. O que faz despertar seu lado vingativo e isso reflete em seu Sharingan. De repente o **Fuuja Houin **de seu pescoço é liberado,e o **Uzu no Fuuin (Selo do Redemoinho)** (que era o antigo **Jyuuin** do Orochimaru) brilha fortemente,liberando mais Chakra ao corpo de Sasuke. Ele se mostra atrás da árvore,com o Chidori já feito na mão esquerda,e Gaara se prepara para atacar._

Gaara: -Finalmente eu vou poder destruír tudo que há em sua mente! -E vai ser agora!

_Quando os dois avançam entre si,um estrondo acontece com o impacto dos golpes,mas Gaara foi mais atingido no braço de areia,enquanto Sasuke fica de pé,de costas para Gaara,desfazendo o Chidori._

Gaara: -Groaaargh!

Temari(assustada): -Isso é inacreditável! -Gaara foi atingido motalmente! -Nunca imaginei que esse Sasuke tivesse tanto poder! -Ele é sem dúvida o mais perigoso que já conheci.

_Mas de repente,Sasuke sente seu corpo doer,e fica de joelhos no galho de árvore,com a mão no ombro._

Sasuke: -Gharrgh! -Droga! -Foi um erro eu ter aberto o Fuuja Houin sem meu corpo se acostumar com essa Marca nova que o Naruto converteu. -Não consigo me mecher!

Gaara fica mais hostil e seu braço de areia volta a se regenerar.

Gaara: -Isso foi muito bom! -Agora estou com muita vontade de matar você! -E vai ser agora!

_Ele salta em direção a Sasuke que não consegue se mexer._

Sasuke(pensando): -Vamos corpo! -Se mexe!

_Mas antes de Gaara se aproximar,um vulto surge por trás e dá um chute na nuca dele,arremessando pra longe de Sasuke._

Gaara(irritado): -GRRRR! -É você denovo!

_Ele encara **Naruto**. **Sakura** fica perto de Sasuke e **Koji** também._

Temari(pensando): -Droga! -Eles apareceram na hora em que eu não posso me recuperar.

Sakura: -Sasuke-kun! -Você está bem?

Sasuke: -O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Koji: -Não seja arrogante! -Pra começar você não devia ter ido atrás deles sem reforço!

Naruto: -Parece que você liberou o Fuuja Houin sem esperar eu desfazê-lo. -E isso fez o Uzu no Fuin se ativar sem controle,causando fortes dores no corpo,por não estar acostumado a controlar muito Chakra que ele emite. -Mas se não tivesse liberado,estaria morto nas mãos do Gaara.(encara o Gaara): -Como eu temia. -O Shukaku se apossou de parte da alma dele. -Quanto mais o Shukaku se apossa de Gaara,maior o seu poder aumenta. -Eu vou lutar com ele e impedir que Shukaku se liberte. -Vocês levem o Sasuke para longe daqui,e matenham-se afastados.

Sakura: -Por quê não quer nossa ajuda Naruto?

Naruto: -Porque essa será uma Luta entre dois Jinchuurikis. -E isso pode ser perigoso para quem estiver no caminho. -E você também,Temari!

Temari: -Hã?

Naruto: -Seu irmão está dominado pelo Shukaku,e ele pode te matar mesmo sem saber. -Mas quando essa guerra sem sentido acabar,eu ajudarei Gaara a controlar o Shukaku.

Temari(surpresa/pensando): -Não sinto nenhuma dúvida ou mentira nessas palavras. -Então eu vou confiar nele.

Temari se afasta do local,enquanto Sakura e Koji levam Sasuke para fora do alcance de Gaara.

Naruto: -Agora é só você e eu Gaara.

Gaara: -Isso será muito divertido,Naruto Uzumaki! -Finalmente eu irei mostrar o verdadeiro poder da Areia!

_De repente,a Areia se une ao corpo de Gaara,transformando em **Ichibi no Shukaku (sem ser Gigante)**._

[Naruto: -Ele assumiu uma forma semelhante ao Shukaku]

[Aka-Youko: -Ele ainda está no controle do Shukaku,mas não por muito tempo. -Está pronto para lutar ao máximo filhote?]

[Naruto: -Como sempre Aka-Youko.]

Naruto libera o Chakra de Aka-Youko,sendo envolvido pelo **Manto Vermelho de uma Cauda**,seus olhos ficam vermelhos com o Risco vertical e os riscos nas bochechas aparecem mais grossas.

Gaara/Shukaku: -Seu poder se iguala ao meu! -Isso será muito divertido! -Vou te fazer em pedaços!

Naruto: -Venha!

_Os dois se movem a uma velocidade acima do normal,e trocam golpes e chutes mortais que causam estrondos em volta da floresta,derrubando as árvores. Naruto se esquiva do golpe de garra do Gaara/Shukaku,saltando pra trás e faz seus baços de Chakra se esticarem,dando golpes de longa distância,mas Gaara faz a mesma coisa com os braços de areia. Ambos medem forças num combate sem limites._

Gaara/Shukaku: -Isso está muito interessante! -Mas minha existência não vai deixar de existir! -**Suna Shuriken _(Shuriken de Areia)_**!

Gaara/Shukaku lança shurikens de areia das mãos que vão girando contra Naruto,mas ele neutraliza-as com uma Onda de Vácuo com o movimento de mão com o Manto de Aka-Youko.

Naruto: -Essas shurikens de areia não podem me ferir! -Você precisa parar de escutar seu Bijuu e assumir o controle! -É errado achar que matando as pessoas o faz sentir mais vivo!

Gaara/Shukaku: -Não diga coisas que acha que sabe! -Desde que nasci,sou fui destinado a viver sozinho e cercado de pessoas que temem minha existência! -Para elas,eu não passo de uma aberração que carrega o espírito da areia,em troca da vida da mulher que me gerou!

Gaara/Shukaku lança mais shurikens de areia,mas Naruto se esquiva fácil.

Naruto: -Entendo. -Para selar o Ichibi,os ninjas de suna usaram você ainda na barriga de sua mãe,transferindo a alma do bijuu na forma do **Moku no Fuuin _(Selo da Madeira)_**. -Mas isso causou a morte dela depois que você nasceu e teve o Shukaku selado em seu corpo,na forma da areia.

Gaara/Shukaku: -Para mim,aqueles que me transformaram num monstro,devem ser eliminados! -E isso inclui aqueles que são meus inimigos!

Gaara/Shukaku ataca com seus braços de areia em longa distância,mas Naruto continua se esquivando e saltando.

Naruto: -Você e eu somos parecidos! -Tivemos uma vida solitária,sofrendo rejeição e hostilidade das pessoas,por sermos Jinchuurikis. -Mas eu,minha irmã e o Ray jamais desistimos dos nossos objetivos. -E provamos a todos que nossos Bijuus-Senseis são diferentes e confiáveis. -Por isso eu não permitirei que você escute besteiras do seu Bijuu alucinado por matança!

Gaara/Shukaku: -Suas palavras não me causam espanto! -Vamos continuar a luta!

Gaara/Shukaku avança contra Naruto,e ataca com um soco potente,mas Naruto defende com os braços,sem sentir o impacto,pois o Manto de Aka-Youko o protege.

Gaara/Shukaku: -O quê?

Naruto: -Você tem boa habilidade com a Areia,mas enquanto estiver escutando seu Bijuu de forma errada,não vai conseguir me derrotar!

Naruto o acerta com um soco forte no meio do rosto,lançando Gaara a meio quilômetro de distância,até se chocar contra uma rocha estraçalhando-a.

Gaara/Shukaku: -Ghooargh!

_Longe do local da luta,Koji,Sakura e Sasuke(encostado na árvore) observam impressionados a luta entre Naruto e Gaara._

Koji: -Caramba! -O Naruto pode lutar no mesmo nível que o Gaara.

Sakura: -Então essa é uma luta entre Jinchuurikis.

Sasuke(sério): -Não. -Isso é apenas o começo.

Sakura: -Como assim Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: -Os dois estão se testando antes de começarem a lutar a sério. -Depois disso é que vão mostrar quem consegue controlar melhor o seu Bijuu. -E Naruto tem muita vantagem,pois ele e Aka-Youko lutam em equipe.

Koji: -Enquanto Gaara é dominado facilmente pelo Shukaku,e por isso não consegue controlar seu instinto de matar.

Sasuke: -Exato. -E tenho certeza de que Naruto será o vencedor dessa luta.

_De volta a luta,Gaara/Shukaku se enfurece e ataca com shurikens gigantes de areia,mas Naruto as neutraliza com ondas de vácuo,e os dois se colidem com golpes e chutes em grande velocidade. De repente,ele agarra a perna de Naruto._

Naruto: -Epa!

Gaara/Shukaku: -Agora você está morto!

_Gaara estica se braço e lança Naruto em várias direções,fazendo ele bater os galhos de árvore em volta._

Naruto: -Ghargh!

[Aka-Youko: -Filhote!]

[Naruto: -Não se preocupe Aka-Sensei! -Não serei derrotado facilmente por ele!]

_Naruto gira seu corpo e agarra o braço de Gaara,e com força,o puxa em sua direção._

Gaara/Shukaku: -O quê?

Naruto: -É minha vez de brincar de arremesso!

_Ele agarra o peito de Gaara e desfere uma sequência de golpes no rosto,finalizando com uma onda de vácuo que lança Gaara contra o chão,abrindo uma cratera. Naruto aterrisa num galho de árvore,vendo o a areia do corpo de Gaara se desfazendo._

Gaara/Shukaku(pensando): -Como é possível que ele esteja me vencendo só com parte do Chakra de seu Bijuu?

_Sua mente começa ser tomada pelo ódio e desejo de matar,até que:_

Gaara: -Jamais serei derrotado por você! -Um sujeito como você não pode ser mais forte do que eu!

_Uma imensa coluna de areia envolve Gaara e rapidamente aumenta de tamanho e muda de forma,liberando uma fumaça de poeira que cobre o lugar._

Naruto: -Hã?

[Aka-Youko: -Foi o que imaginei.]

(Longe dali)

Koji: -Mas o quê está acontecendo?

Sakura: -Será que ele...

Sasuke(sério): -Agora as coisas ficaram mais perigosas.

Temari(em outra parte do local): -Finalmente...apareceu...

_Uma imensa sombra surge entre a fumaça,e ao se aproximar,revela sua forma: **Um Gigantesco Takuni feito de Areia,com uma expressão bem hostil,com marcas roxas na cauda e olhos da cor de areia e marcas negras entre o rosto.**_

Koji: -O que é aquilo?

Naruto: -Então essa é a forma completa do **Ichibi no Suna Shukaku**.

[Aka-Youko: -Então era isso que ele pensava em fazer quando aconteceu o ataque na Vila. -Assumindo sua forma completa,Shukaku ia causar muita destruição.]

[Naruto: -Sorte que estamos longe da Vila.]

_(Longe dali)_

Koji(espantado): -Mas que monstro é esse?

Sasuke: -Então esse é o Bijuu que está selado nesse Gaara.

Sakura: -É enorme!

Shukaku-Gaara: -Eu nunca imaginei mostrar minha verdadeira forma nessa luta. -Mas agora posso acabar com todos vocês!

_De repente,ele suga muito ar para dentro de sua barriga,e se prepara para o ataque._

Naruto: -Essa não! -Ele vai usar aquele jutsu de fuuton em grande escala!

[Aka-Youko: -Filhote,me invoque e protegerei seus amigos!]

[Naruto: -Hai!]

_Ele desfaz o manto de Aka-Youko e faz um corte no dedo,executando cinco posições de mãos._

Shukaku-Gaara: -Morram! -**Fuuton -Chou Mugen Sajin Daitoppa _(__Elemento Vento - Supremo Canhão de Vento da Devastação Infinita)_**

_Shukaku-Gaara dispara uma imensa rajada de vento que estarçalha metade da floresta,indo rapidamente contra Naruto e os outros,mas:_

Naruto(toca no chão): -**Kuchyiose - Aka-Youko**!

_Uma Fumaça Vermelha-Alaranjada Imensa envolve Naruto,e para o espanto de todos,surge:_

_**Aka-Youko,em sua forma Gigante**,com o Naruto sob sua cabeça._

Aka: -Groooarrrh!

_Ele neutraliza a rajada de vento com uma Barreira de Vácuo de seu rugido._

Koji(espantado): -Que isso?

Sakura: -Mas como o Naruto conseguiu fazer isso? -Invocar o Aka-Youko em sua forma gigante se ele está selado no corpo dele?

Sasuke: -Isso é possível para os Jinchuurikis,pois eles podem controlar a quantidade de Chakra de seu Bijuu para invocá-los em tamanhos diferentes. -Como os Bijuus são seres criados com Massas Imensas de Chakra,eles precisam manter essa quantidade dentro de seus hospedeiros,e assim usar a porcentagem certa para que possam se materializar na forma de invocação.

Koji: -Caramba.

Sakura: -Como sabe disso tudo Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: -Por quê foi o próprio Naruto que me contou,depois daquela missão no País das Ondas. -Agora entendo o quanto ele e sua irmã mudaram muito.

_(No local da Batalha)_

Shukaku-Gaara(olha para Naruto em cima de Aka-Youko/pensando): -Naruto Uzumaki. -Huhuum! -Cada vez mais você me diverte.

Naruto: -Você está pronto Aka-Sensei?

Aka-Youko: -Como sempre filhote.

_Aka-Youko se prepara para atacar,e Shukaku-Gaara fica em alerta. A tensão aumenta entre eles,até que Shukaku-Gaara ataca com esferas de areia,e Aka-Youko corre velozmente,desviando dos ataques e dá um golpe de garra em seu braço,conseguindo cortá-lo,e pula no alto,vendo o braço de areia caindo perto de onde está Sasuke e os outros,espalhando uma rajada de vento e poeira,que quase os arremessa pra longe._

Sasuke/Sakura/Koji: -Ghaargh!

Shukaku-Gaara fica ofegante,mas ainda em condições de lutar.

Aka-Youko(aterrisa): -Como sempre,ele é duro na queda. -Mesmo arrancando seu braço,ele continua em condições de lutar.

Naruto: -Aka-Sensei! -Temos que levá-lo para longe de Sasuke e dos outros,antes que Gaara os ataque.

Aka-Youko: -Certo filhote!

De repente:

Shukaku-Gaara(grita): -Interessante! -Muito Interessante,Naruto Uzumaki!

(Longe dali)

Temari(assustada/pensando): -Essa não! -Gaara vai fazer aquilo! -Tenho que sair daqui!

_Gaara surge sobre a cabeça de Shukaku,e Naruto nota seus olhos brancos._

Naruto: -Gaara...

Aka-Youko: -Agora a coisa vai se complicar.

Gaara(na cabeça de Shukaku): -Como agradecimento pelo divertimento que vocês estão oferecendo-me,mostrarei a vocês o meu verdadeiro eu.

Aka-Youko: -Aqueles olhos. -Ele está com sintomas de insônia.

Naruto: -Por causa do Shukaku,Gaara não consegue dormir á noite,e tem que ficar acordado para mantê-lo sob controle.

Aka-Youko: -Exato. -Mas o Ichibi tem uma teimosia muito grande em se libertar e assim,dominar as ações de seu Jichuuriki. -A personalidade muda conforme o estado em que Gaara se encontra. -Mas pelo que estou vendo,ele criou um jeito de deixar o Ichibi se libertar por um tempo.

_Gaara faz uma posição de mãos,e se prepara para usar um jutsu._

Naruto: -E com esse método,ele pode trazer o Shukaku para seu corpo de areia,sem perder o controle da mente.

Gaara: -**Tanukineiri no Jutsu (_Técnica de_ _Sono Falso_)**!

_Gaara entra em sono profundo,e em sua mente,um par de olhos brilhantes emerge._

Naruto: -Ele fez isso mesmo?

Aka-Youko: -Fez sim. -Agora o Ichibi vai dar trabalho pra nós.

_Os olhos de Shukaku ficam dourados,e ele grita:_

Shukaku: -YEEEHHAÁÁÁÁHH! -Finalmente eu consegui sair!

_(Longe dali)_

Sakura: -Aquele é o Shukaku?

Koji: -Parece animado demais pro meu gosto!

Shukaku: -YEEEAAHH! -Agora eu vou te matar Aka-Youko! -Se prepare!

Aka-Youko: -Lá vamos nós filhote!

Naruto: -Hai!

Shukaku: -Fuuton - Renkuudan!

_Shukaku dispara uma esfera de vento,mas Aka-Youko salta pra cima e contra-ataca:_

Aka-Youko: -Katon -Goukakyuu no Jutsu!

_Shukaku desvia da bola de fogo e lança mais esferas de vento,ambos os dois se enfrentam com ataques de fogo e vento que espalham labaredas em volta,incendiando a floresta._

Naruto: -Essa não! -A floresta tá sendo queimada!(ele ativa seu Hijutsugan): -**Suiton - Ame no Sui _(Elemento Água - Chuva de Água)_**!

_Naruto invoca do céu uma grande nuvem cinza,que libera chuva de água que se espalha pela floresta,apagando as chamas._

Aka-Youko: -Desculpe filhote! -Não pude evitar,pois sou um Bijuu dos elementos Katon e Fuuton.

Naruto/Hijutsugan-On: -Não tem problema. -Mas vou ter que usar meu Hijutsugan em você,para que possa usar o Suiton.

_Naruto toca em Aka-Youko,e seus olhos assumem a forma do Hijutsugan_.

Aka-Youko: -Legal.

Shukaku: -Fuuton -Renkuudan!

_Shukaku lança mais tiros de ar,e Aka-Youko contra-ataca:_

Aka-Youko: -**Suiton - Teppoudama (_Elemento Água - Bola de Água_)**!

_Ele dispara tiros de água que se colidem com os tiros de ar,causando explosões de chuva,que caem pela floresta._

_(Longe dali)  
_

Koji: -Assim já é uma tempestade!

Sasuke: -Isso está fora de nossa imaginação!

Sakura: -O Naruto consegue usar seu Doujutsu em seu Bijuu-Sensei.

_A luta parece não ter fim,até que Aka-Youko diz:_

Aka-Youko: -Só tem um jeito de impedir o Shukaku.

Naruto: -Acordando o Gaara?

Aka-Youko: -Isso. -Se ele acordar,o Tanukineiri no Jutsu será desfeito,e assim o Shukaku voltará para a mente do seu Jinchuuriki.

Naruto: -E como eu faço isso?

Aka-Youko: -Dê um soco no rosto dele! -Isso vai ser o bastante pra acordá-lo.

Naruto: -Mas vamos ter que nos aproximar dele para eu fazer isso.

Aka-Youko: -Isso é fácil! -Se segure firme!

_Aka-Youko corre velozmente pra cima de Shukaku,que concentra mais ar em sua barriga._

Shukaku: -Agora você está perdido Nii-san! -**Fuuton -Chou Renkuudan ****(Elemento Vento -Tiros de Ar Supremo)**!

_Ele dispara uma Imensa Esfera de Ar contra Aka-Youko,que continua avançando._

_(Longe Dali)_

Koji: -Ele vai direto contra o ataque do Ichibi!

Sakura(grita): -Cuidado Naruto!

_A Esfera de Ar Suprema explode em cheio o Aka-Youko_,_liberando uma fumaça explosiva._

Shukaku: -YEEEÁÁÁÁÁÁHHH! -Eu matei ele! -Sou demais!

_Mas para o epanto dele,Aka-Youko surge com as Nove Caudas na frente,que bloquearam a explosão e rapidamente usa suas patas com garras afiadas,segurando o corpo de Shukaku,em seguida morde seu peito._

Shukaku: -GRRRRGH! -Maldito! -Você se protegeu do meu ataque com suas caudas!

Aka-Youko: -Esqueceu que sou mais poderoso que você Ichibi! -Eu e Naruto estamos com nossos Chakras sincronizados,e isso é uma vantagem contra Bijuus que não se dão bem com seus Jinchuurikis. -Agora você não tem como escapar! -Agora filhote!

Naruto: -Hai!

_Naruto salta pra cima e vai feito flecha e avança contra Gaara,dando um soco forte no lado esquerdo do rosto._

Naruto: -Acorda seu idiota!

_Gaara começa a acordar pelo golpe,e Shukaku começa a retornar para a mente dele._

Shukaku: -Maldição! -Isso não é justo!

_Os olhos de Shukaku perdem o brilho,e Gaara acorda,vendo Naruto aterrisando perto do focinho de Aka-Youko._

Gaara(pensando): -Esse cara desfez meu **Tanukineiri no Jutsu** ! -Isso é impossível!

Naruto: -Agora é só você e eu! -Aka-sensei,deixe o resto comigo.

Aka-Youko: -Certo filhote!

_Naruto pula de Aka-Youko,que desparece numa fumaça vermelha-alaranjada,e corre sobre o corpo de Shukaku,em direção ao Gaara._

Gaara(faz selo de mão): -Não me subestime!

_Colunas de areia vão contra Naruto,que desvia e com seu Doujutsu ativado,ele contra-ataca:_

Naruto(faz 3 selos de mão): -**Katon - Haisekishou (_Elemento Fogo - Campo das Cinzas Flamejantes_)**!

_Ele libera da boca,uma grande cortina de fumaça que envolve o Shukaku Gigante,e quando Naruto salta pra cima:_

Gaara: -Mas o quê ele vai fazer?_  
_

Naruto(faz 4 selos de mão): -Esse corpo de Bijuu de Areia não é resisten_te _sem a alma dele liberada. -**Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu (_Elemento Fogo - Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo_)**!

_Naruto lança bolas de fogo,que ao se misturar com a fumaça,geram uma redoma de fogo que explode o corpo de Shukaku por completo,arremessando Gaara contra uma árvore,que tem ferimentos fortes._

Gaara: -Ghaargh!

_(Longe dali)_

Temari: -Eu não acredito! -Esse Naruto conseguiu deter o Shukaku.

Koji: -Eu vi mas não acredito.

Sakura: -O Naruto foi...demais!

Sasuke(pensando/sério): -Naruto...até onde você pretende ir...com essa evolução?

_Naruto salta para outra árvore em frente a que Gaara está,e desativa seu Hijutsugan. Ambos estão dispostos a terminar com a luta,no últmo golpe._

_**Enquanto Isso/Em Konoha:**_

_(Estádio de Lutas)_

_Quase metade dos Ninjas de Suna e Oto foram derrotados por Kakashi e os outros._

_No Telhado do Camarote,Ray luta contra o Quarteto do Som,que estão se enfraquecendo por conta do Jyuuin Nível-2._

Ray/Shougan-On: -Essa luta já terminou pra vocês. -Se continuarem usando esse poder maligno do Jyuuin,irão morrer mais rápido,mesmo que tenham se acostumado com ele.

Sakon: -Cale-se!

Ukon: -Nós somos leais ao Orochimaru-sama,e nosso poder é parte de seu desejo.

Kindomaru: -Quando ele matar o Hokage,ele será o mais forte de todos os Shinobis,e realizará todos os seus sonhos.

Jiroubou: -Ninjas de Konoha jamais entenderão o que significa ter o Poder!

Tayuya: -O poder para eliminar os fracos e prevalecer os mais fortes! -Sem isso,nossa existência não é nada.

_Ray se esquiva dos golpes e chutes dos cinco Ninjas,e os arremessa com labaredas de fogo azul._

Ray: -Se pensam dessa maneira,então me resta derrotá-los,e seu mestre logo perderá a luta com o Sandaime-sama.

_(Dentro da Floresta do Telhado)_

_Orochimaru ainda tenta se livrar de Hiruzen,com a Kusanagi(Espada),mas Emma ainda segura-a._

Orochimaru: -Seu velho idiota! -Ainda não vê que já está derrotado! -Logo perderá sua força e assim sua tentativa de me selar nesse demônio fracassará!

Hiruzen: -Eu já lhe disse a você! -Eu sou o Hokage,o Pilar central de Konoha! -Não importa se minha idade já é avançada. -O que me faz lutar e não me render,e pelo qual luto mais. -Eu luto pelas pessoas desta Vila!

Orochimaru: -Já se esqueceu de que sua Vila está caindo? -Nesse momento,cada mulher e criança serão mortos pelos Ninjas de Suna e meus servos! -Logo Konoha cairá,e eu serei o vitorioso! -Não importa o que faça,a vitória é minha! -HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hiruzen: -Você se esqueceu da coisa da qual eu te ensinei! -Não subestime os Shinobis de Konoha!

_Uma Águia sobrevoa a Vila,piando alto como um sinal._

_(Arena)_

Kakashi: -Finalmente podemos começar!

Amanda: -Gráças aos Chunnins que tiraram todos os civís da vila e os abrigaram num lugar seguro.

Gai: -É hora de usarmos força total.

_(Floresta do Telhado)_

Hiruzen: -Enquanto seus Ninjas lutavam contra nossos Jounnins,todos os moradores foram levados para um abrigo seguro. -Agora que eles estão salvos,podemos contra-atacar sem chance de seus servos e os Ninjas de Suna se defenderem! -Esse é um plano básico contra um ataque de dentro da Vila!

_Numa parte da Vila,os Ninjas de Oto se deparam com um Grupo da ANBU. Em outro lugar,os Ninjas de Suna são atacados pelos Shinobis-Veteranos dos Clãs de Konoha: **Shikaku Nara;Inoiche Yamanaka;Chomaru Akimichi;Hiashi Hyuuga;Tsume Inuzuka(Mãe de Kiba) com seu cão Kuromaru e Hana Inuzuka (Filha de Tsume e Irmã de Kiba)**;e **Hiroshi Nômade (Mestre e Líder do Clã Nômade)**_. _Na floresta,Shino estava envenenado depois que derrotou Kankurou,mas seu pai e Membro do Clã Aburane: **Shibi Aburame **,salvou sua vida com seus insetos sugadores de veneno._

_Kakashi,Amanda,Kurenai,Asuma e Gai acabaram com os Ninjas restantes de Suna._

___(Floresta do Telhado)_

Hiruzen: -Seu exécito de Oto não tem mais chance de nos derrotar,assim como você! -Sua ambição acaba aqui e agora!

Orochimaru: -Não diga tolices! -Minha ambição nunca acabará!

Hiruzen: -Você se afundou mais nessa obssessão em Kinjutsus! -É verdade que não tenho mais forças para retirar sua alma,mas eu usarei o Poder do Selo de Chakra do Naruto para punir você: -Vou retirar todos os Jutsus que você mais gosta,incluindo o Endo Tensei!

Orochimaru: -O quê?

_Hiruzen ativa o Selo de Chakra fazendo seu corpo brilhar intensamente,e ele começa a puxar parte da alma de Orochimaru. Quando Shinigami ergue sua faca:  
_

Orochimaru: -Não pode ser! -PARE!

_Shinigami atravessa a alma de Orochimaru,e Hiruzen suga toda a informação dos Kinjutsus para seu corpo._

Hiruzen: -Fuin _(Selar)_!

_O **Selo dos Quatro Elementos **é feito em sua barriga. E Shinigami suga parte da alma de Orochimaru,que vê seus braços mudando de cor,e sem se poder mexê-los._

Orochimaru: -Meus braços!

Hiruzen: -Essa é sua punição! -Com seus braços inutilizados,não poderá mais fazer o _**In**_,ou qualquer posição de mãos. -Sua ambição em destruir Konoha também acaba aqui!

Orochimaru(furioso): -Seu velho maldito! -Devolva meus braços!

Hiruzen: -Você ainda insiste em querer algo que não pode mais obter? -É uma pena que eu não possa levar você comigo,mas algum dia nos veremos novamente em outro mundo.

Orochimaru(furioso): -Seu maldito! -Como ousa retirar meus Jutsus? -Minha ambição ainda não acabou!

_Antes de cair no chão,Hiruzen vê a última imagem de seu pupilo jovem,e não escuta nenhuma palavra dita por ele. Orochimaru ainda sente muito ódio de seus planos terem sido interrompidos._

Emma: -Sarutobi...

_(No Telhado)_

_Ray e os ANBUS sentem que o Chakra de Hiruzen está desaparecendo._

Ray(pensando): -Sandaime-sama...não pode ser!

_De repente,Sakon joga bombas de fumaça,cegando a visão deles,e junto com seus companheiros entram rapidamente para a floresta._

Anbu-Líder: -Malditos!_ -_Vamos atrás deles!

Ray: -Esperem! -Eu e Kasumi vamos entrar primeiro! -Fiquem preparados para interceptar Orochimaru e seus Ninjas.

Anbu-1: -Entendido!

Kasumi(chega no exato momento): -Ray-kun! -Onde está o Hokage-sama?

Ray: -Lá dentro! -Vamos depressa,pois o Chakra dele está desaparecendo!

_Os dois entram na floresta._

**_Nisso/Fora de Konoha:_**

_Naruto e Gaara se preparam para o último ataque. Sakura,Koji,Sasuke e Temari ficam apreensivos. Até que os dois pulam,avançando um contra o outro,enquanto Naruto se lembra da frase de Hiruzen:_

-**"Enquanto houver Konoha haverá Determinação do Fogo" **! _  
_

Gaara: -Goooaarrh!

Naruto: -Ghraaarh!

_Naruto acerta Gaara com um soco mais forte,e ambos caem sob os galhos das árvores,até que caem no chão_. _Sasuke,Sakura e Koji rumam para onde eles caíram. E Temari vai até onde Kankurou está,para ambos proteger Gaara._

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: ****Velório e Lágrimas de Chuva.**_  
_


	24. Velório e Lágrimas de Chuva

**Cap.21: ****Velório e Lágrimas de Chuva.**

* * *

_(Na Floresta do Telhado)_

_Orochimaru sente muitas dores nos braços. Sakon aparece e os outros vão até ele._

Sakon: -Orochimaru-sama!

Orochimaru: -Nosso ataque fracassou...vamos nos retirar!

Jiroubou/Kindomaru/Tayuya: -Hai!

_Sakon e Jiroubou varregam Orochimaru nos ombros,e o grupo saem rapidamente do local,quando são vistos pelos Anbus,que vão atrás._

Anbu-Líder: -Não deixaremos que escapem!

_Mas Kindomaru lança Teias de Aranha da boca,que imobiliza os Anbus e eles caem no telhado._

_(Arena)_

_Kakashi e os outros encaram Baki e o Anbu de Konoha,até que olham para Orochimaru fugindo._

Gai: -Orochimaru está fugindo._ -_Vamos atrás dele.

Anbu: -Acho melhor não se moverem ainda. -Nãos sabemos do resultado da luta,e se tentarem ir atrás dele,cairão numa armadilha.

Gai: -Acha que vamos ficar parados vendo esse canalha fugir? -Não é o estilo dos Shinobis de Konoha.

Kakashi(encara o Anbu): -E agora,o que pretende fazer,Kabuto?

Kabuto(tira a máscara de Anbu): -Esperto. -Já sabia desde o começo que era eu.

Kakashi: -Vai fugir denovo?

Kabuto: -Será uma retirada temporária. -Além do mais se lutarmos agora,você pode acabar copiando minhas habilidades. -Se bem que você não consegue controlar esse Sharingan,já que não possue a força dos Uchihas.

_Kakashi se irrita ao saber que é verdade._

Kabuto: -Até uma próxima vez.

_Kabuto desaparece numa fumaça junto com Baki. Outros Ninjas de Suna que sobreviveram a guerra,também se reitraram de Konoha._

_(Floresta do Telhado)_

_Ray e Kasumi se assustam com o corpo de Hiruzen no chão,e Emma está a seu lado,segurando a Espada Kusanagi._

Kasumi: -Hokage-sama!

Ray: -Ele está...morto?

Emma(triste): -Infelizmente sim. -Ele usou o **Shiki Fuujin** para tentar acabar com Orochimaru,mas ele só teve tempo para selar todos os Kinjutsus que Orochimaru criou. -Para salvar Konoha,ele sacrificou sua própria vida para impedir seu ex-pupilo,corrigindo um erro do passado. -Ele foi o Melhor dos Hokages.

_Kasumi e Ray não conseguem conter as lágrimas e a dor da perda de um grande homem e um forte Ninja. Ray vê um papel na mão de Hiruzen,e ao se ajoelhar para pegá-lo,fica surpreso com o que está escrito,e lê:_

_**-Naruto,Kasumi e Ray.**_

_**-Sei o quanto vocês vão sofrer com minha morte,mas deixo essa carta como meu último pedido a vocês,que serão o Futuro de konoha. -Quero pedir desculpas a vocês,pelo erro que cometi ao ter ordenado que o segredo que havia dentro de vocês e quem eram seus pais, jamais fosse revelado aos moradores da Vila. -Mas eu corrigi esse erro,dizendo a verdade para todos,para que jamais irão culpar vocês pelo Ataque da Kyuubi no Youko que quase destruiu nossa Vila. -Mesmo sofrendo sozinhos,vocês nunca desisitram de seus sonhos,e trabalharam duro para serem o que são hoje,com os ensinamentos dos Irmãos-Kyuubis. -São um Time mais forte e mais preparado para proteger Konoha,e trazer a Paz para as Futuras Gerações que podem chegar com o tempo. -Mas ainda há um longo caminho para percorrer,então eu peço a vocês que nunca desistam,e sigam em frente,no Verdadeiro Caminho Shinobi que há em seus corações. -Caso eu não consiga derrotar Orochimaru na luta,quero que procurem por Tsunade Senju. -Ela é uma de meus discípulos junto com Jiraiya,e a pessoa certa para me suceder e com a ajuda de vocês três,Konoha estará em boas mãos. -Confio a você Ray,o dever de impedir os planos de Danzou,e se for preciso,elimine-o,pois as investigações que você conseguiu com sua tia em Shougakure é a prova de que ele não pode continuar comandando Konoha através das sombras. -Kasumi,você será uma Iryo-Ninja muito boa e dedicada. -Continue sempre assim com seus amigos,e auxilie Tsunade no que puder. -E Naruto,você sem dúvida será o melhor de todos os Hokages que já lideraram nossa Vila até o fim. -Através dessa carta,eu já tomei minha decisão quanto as Habilidades que vocês possuem agora,e por ela eu os nomeio os Novos Chunnins de Konoha. -Eu me encontarei com meus Mestres e com Minato e Kushina,para pedir perdão a eles pelo que fiz vocês,Naruto e Kasumi sofrerem. -E essa é minha herança que deixo para vocês:**_

_**-****"Enquanto houver Konoha haverá Determinação do Fogo" **! __  
_  


_**Atenciosamente: Hiruzen Sarutobi - Sandaime Hokage.**_

_Kasumi não consegue se conter e se abraça em Ray,ambos com os olhos marejados. Byaku-Youko e Saphire surgem em explosões de fumaça(Branco-Rosado e Azul-Safira) e envolvem seus Jinchuurikis com suas caudas,tentando confortá-los da dor. Kakashi,Amanda,Kurenai,Asuma,Gai,Genma e Hayate surgem atrás deles e olham muito tristes o corpo de Hiruzen no chão,com o Desenho do **Selo dos Quatro Elementos **em sua barriga.__  
_

_**Nisso/Na Floresta:**_

_Naruto se levanta,e vendo Gaara exausto e sem forças,estirado no chão,tira da pochete,um pergaminho,e ao abri-lo,estende-o no chão,revelando Inscrições em Kanji,que significa ser um **Fuuinjutsu**._

[Aka-Youko: -Então você vai alterar o Selo que há no Jinchuuriki do Ichibi?]

[Naruto: -Hai. -Eu sei o quanto Gaara sofreu por ser hostilizado e rejeitado por aqueles que deveriam ser sua família. -Ele passou a maior parte da infância sozinho. -Diferente de mim,da Nee-chan e do Ray,que eramos sozinhos,mas nossa amizade é mais forte. -E quando conhecemos Sasuke e os outros,esse laço de amizade se tornou um só. -Então eu quero demosntrar isso ao Gaara,pois assim,ele terá amigos.]

_Naruto faz um corte no dedo,deixando cair sangue nas inscrições que brilham intensamente,e ao fazer 7 selos de mãos,estende os braços dizendo:_

Naruto: -**Fuuinjutsu - Fuin no Uzu Dimension (Técnica de Selamento - Selo do Turbilhão Dimensional)**!

_As Inscrições brilham intensamente e saem do pergaminho,que em seguida envolvem Gaara no chão,e ele flutua pela energia. **Um Círculo com o Kainji do Turbilhão** se forma no chão,e Gaara é envolvido num brilho dourado. Naruto consegue identificar o Selo que mantém o Bijuu preso ao corpo dele._

[Naruto: -Agora eu descobri o motivo do Shukaku sempre atromentar a mente do Gaara._ -_Colocaram o **Do no Fuuin _(Selo da _**_**Terra) **_nas costas dele. -E esse selo está incompleto.]

[Aka-Youko: -Provavelmente foi durante o parto da mãe do Gaara. -Não souberam colocar corretamente esse selo em seu abdomen,e isso resultou na morte dela. -Com o selo nas costas,Shukaku passou a ter mais domínio sobre as ações e pensamentos de seu Jinchuuriki.]

[Naruto: -Mas isso vai mudar agora,pois esse Fuuinjutsu que estou usando,criará um Selamento que dará ao Gaara,parte de sua mente liberada,para que ele possa ter mais liberdade de pensamentos,e assim poderá dormir pela primeira vez. -Primeiro vou remover esse Selo da Terra.]

_O Círculo imediatamente libera feixes de Chakra que ao tocar nas costas de Gaara,desfazem o Do no Fuuin_,e imediatamente_,vão para a barriga de Gaara,criando assim um novo Desenho do Selo: **Um Kanji da Areia com um Círculo em volta. **Em seguida o Círculo é de Luz desaparece do chão,e Gaara volta pro chão._

_Ao mesmo tempo,Sasuke,Sakura e Koji chegam perto de Naruto._

Sasuke_: -_O que você fez Naruto?

Naruto: -Eu criei um Novo Selo para que Gaara possa ter mais controle de seu Bijuu,e assim,não terá que ficar acordado durante a noite.

Koji: -Por quê o ajudou,se ele é nosso inimigo?

Naruto: -Inimigo ou não,ele é como eu. -Ambos tivemos uma vida difícil. -Jinchuurikis precisam ajudar uns aos outros. -E sei que essa guerra sem sentido já acabou,pois os Ninjas de Suna e os de Oto foram derrotados na Vila. -Eu desconfiei sobre as ações do Kazekage quando ele atacou o Hokage-Jii. -E descobri que ele na verdade,é o Orochimaru disfarçado.

Sakura(séria): -Então isso significa que Sunagakure também foi enganada por ele.

_Temari e Kankurou surgem perto de Gaara,encarando Naruto e os outros,mas Gaara diz:_

Gaara: -Já acabou,Temari,Kankurou. -Não há mais sentido em continuar a luta. -Vamos embora.

Temari(surpresa)

Kankurou(pensando): -Eu nunca vi o Gaara agindo assim.(fala): -Tudo bem.

_Kankurou carrega Gaara no ombro,e antes de se retirarem,Gaara sorri para o Naruto,que deixa Kankurou e Temari surpresos._

Gaara: -Naruto Uzumaki. -Ainda nos reencontraremos denovo...mas não como inimigos...e sim como aliados.

_Sasuke,Sakura e Koji se surpreendem com o comportamento diferente de Gaara._

Naruto(contente)_: _Estarei esperando por esse dia,Gaara no Sabaku._  
_

_O Time Suna se retira rapidamente do local. Durante o caminho,Gaara sente que foi libertado do ódio que dominava sua mente,e agora tem um novo objetivo que o tornará um Ninja diferente no futuro._

Gaara: -Temari,Kankurou.

Os Dois: -Hum?

Gaara: -Me desculpem pelo modo que agi com vocês.

_Os dois ficam sem palavras com o que Gaara disse._

Kankurou: -Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

_(Na Floresta)_

_De repente,uma forte brisa de vento envolve a floresta e ao envolverem Naruto e Koji,ambos ficam assustados e tristes com o que sentiram._

Sasuke: -O que houve? -Vocês estão...

Koji(inconformado): -Essa brisa é uma mensagem de meu Mestre lá na Vila. -E ele me disse que...

Sakura(preocupada): -O que aconteceu?

_Naruto e Koji tem lágrimas de tristeza que deixa Sasuke e Sakura assustados._

Sasuke: -Digam logo o que houve?

Naruto(chorando): -O Hokage-Jii está morto.

Sasuke(espantado): -O quê?

Sakura(assustada): -Não pode ser!

_Imediatamente eles voltam para Konoha. Durante o caminho,Aka-Youko contou o que suas Irmãs lhe transmitiram por telepatia,que Hiruzen não conseguiu derrotar Orochimaru com o Shiki Fuujin,mas ele inutilizou seus braços,e tirou todos os Kinjutsus que Orochimaru ainda sabia usar. O uso do Shiki Fuujin tem um alto preço quando é usado: **o Invocador do Shinigami tem sua alma levada junto com a alma do inimigo.** Hiruzen selou as almas de Hashirama(Shodaime Hokage) e Tobirama(Nidaime Hokage) em seu corpo,e ao tentar selar parte da alma de Orochimaru,isso causou sua morte._

_Chegando em Konoha,Naruto foi ao encontro de sua irmã Kasumi e do Ray. Ele se emocionou com a carta que Hiruzen escreveu para o Time Nove e ambos juraram seguir o Legado que Hiruzen deixou pra eles. Todos os Ninjas e os moradores de Konoha se chocaram com a trágica notícia. Konohamaru não conseguiu se conformar,e estava muito chocado._

_**No Dia Seguinte/Casa de Minato:**_

_O tempo estava nublado.**  
**_

_Naruto e Kasumi vestiram trajes cerimônia de luto de cor preto. Ambos ainda estavam tristes,mas decidiram comparecer ao Velório e o Funeral de Hiruzen Sarutobi - O Sandaime Hokage. Durante o caminho,se encontraram com Ray e Amanda,e juntos andaram como Time Nove para o **Centro de Administração de Konoha**,onde acontecerá o Velório,no Terraço._

_Chegando lá,viram todos vestidos com trajes de cerimônia(na cor preto): **Jounnins,Chunnins,Gennins,Líderes-Membros dos Clãs** e os Conselheiros de Hiruzen: **Mitokado Homura** e **Utatake Kaharu**. Também estavam presentes os **Ninjas da ANBU-Raíz**,com seu líder: **Danzou**. Ao vê-lo,Naruto Kasumi e Ray sentiram muita revolta,mas continuaram agindo normalmente,pois Ray irá cumprir sua promessa que frente a todos estava o caixão com a  
_

_Perto do Prédio muitos civís e os Anbus estão reunidos para o último adeus a Hiruzen._

_(No Terraço)_

_Os pingos de chuva começam a cair lentamente,e a bandeira branca está a meio-mastro.  
_

_Kurenai: -Chuva._

_Asuma: -Até o céu está chorando._

_O Velório tem início com um dos conselheiros falando:_

_Homura: -Estamos aqui reunidos para prestar nossa homenagem ao Sandaime Hokage e outros Ninjas qeu deram suas vidas nessa batalha. -Em memória dessas vidas que lutaram para proteger nossa Vila,começaremos com a cerimônia._

_(Perto da Entrada do prédio)  
_

_Anbu-Líder(pensando): -Vai começar...e nós aqui apenas observando._

___**Nisso/No Campo de Treinamento Sete:**_

___Kakashi fica em pé,olhando para a pedra memorial,onde está gravado os nomes dos Ninjas mortos em combate. Até que Amanda aparece com um buquê de rosas brancas._

Amanda: -Você vai chegar atrasado...

Kakashi: -Eu sei.

Amanda: -Mas sei que os companheiros também devem ser lembrados. -Por isso eu quis trazer isto.

Ela coloca o buquê perto da pedra.

Kakashi: -Você é muito gentil em lembrar dos que você nem conhece.

Amanda: -Não importa em que vila ou clã que pertenço. -Sou uma Shinobi como todos os outros. -E isso nos torna irmãos em combate. -Lutar e morrer,faz parte dessa vida.

_(No Terraço do Prédio)_

_Os Gennins começam a colocar uma flor sobre o caixão de Hiruzen Sarutobi e das fotos dos Ninjas que morreram em combate._

Naruto(pensando): -Por quê? -Por quê o Hokage-Jii precisou morrer?

_Naruto vê Konohamaru chorando,e Iruka toca em seu ombro,lembrando-se do dia em que conheceu Hiruzen._

_____(No Campo de Treinamento Sete)_

_Jiraiya fica encostado no poste de madeira,relembando-se de quando Hiruzen era seu Sensei,nos tempos de Gennin._

_(No Terraço do Prédio)_

_Cada Gennin (Shikamaru,Chouji,Ino;Sakura,Sasuke,Koji,Kiba,Hinata,Shino,Ray,Kasumi e Naruto) colocava sua flor,em homenagem a Hiruzen,relembrando dos momentos que conviveram com ele. E retornam aos seus lugares.  
_

Naruto(pensando): -Shinobi...em nenhuma situação deve demonstrar seu sentimentos...deve-se colocar na missão,a qualquer preço...e nunca deve mostrar suas lágrimas_._

_Até que a chuva pára de cair. Naruto olhava para o Rosto de Pedra de Hiruzen no Monte Hokage. Amanda e Kakashi já estão presentes,junto de seus Gennins.  
_

Naruto: -Iruka-Sensei. -Por que será que uma pessoa se arrisca pelos outros?

Iruka: -Uma pessoa morre...perece...e com isso,seu passado e sua vida atual e futuro vão juntos. -Muitas pessoas acabam morrendo nas missões e nas guerras...de modo rápido e fácil. -Para aqueles que estão morrendo,todos os sonhos e objetivos também. -Todos tem uma coisa tão importante quanto a isso. -Seu superior,família,amigos e namorados,pessoas importantes para si. -Pessoas que sempre ajudou para si e para os outros. -É uma ligação que você considera importante,desde que nasceu. -E então,essa ligação,essa linha fica mais forte com o passar do tempo. -Não é um argumento. -Aqueles que são ligados por essa linha,acabam fazendo isso,porque é importante.

Naruto: -Eu entendo isso,mais ou menos. -Mas...morrer é muito triste,e muito doloroso.

Amanda: -Sandaime-sama não se sacrificou á toa. -Ele nos deixou uma coisa importante. -E isso você Naruto-kun,sua irmã e o Ray-kun entendem muito bem.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Você tem razão,Amanda-sensei.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Hai.

Ray(sorrindo): -É.

Sakura(olha para o céu): -Parou de chover.

Koji: -O céu tem seus momentos de tristeza,e de emoção.

_As nuvens se movem com o vento,revelando o brilho radiante do sol,que ilumina a foto de Hiruzen Sarutobi_. _Minutos depois,o caixão foi levado para o Cemitério Principal da Vila,onde foi enterrado sob um **Monumento da** **Chama de Konoha**_. _Em seguida todos retornam para suas casas e bairros de Clãs._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Até mais Iruka-Sensei!

Iruka: -Até.

_Naruto se junta a seus companheiros e sua Sensei._

Iruka(pensando): -Para as Novas Gerações de Konohagakure,Sandaime,pelo jeito deles,herdaram muito bem a Vontade do Fogo. -Essa pequena chama se acendeu em nossa Vila. -E ficará mais forte,iluminado e protegendo. -E um dia,se tornará um novo Hokage.

_**Naquele Exato Momento/No grande Muro da Vila:**_

___Dois homens vestindo um Sobretudo Negro com desenhos de Névoa Vermelha e com Chapéus na cabeça,olham para a Vila. Um deles comenta:_

"-Pelo menos evitaram a destruição,mas...parece que a situação é grave"

_O Outro diz:_

"-Essa vila,um dia chegou a fazer história...que ridículo."

_O Primeiro diz:_

"-Nem parece você. -Ainda possui um remorso? -Mesmo o senhor?"

_O Segundo responde:_

"-Não. -Não tenho nada."

_Esse revela seu **Olho-Sharingan**._

* * *

**Fim da Primeira Fase.**

* * *

**Nota do Autor:** Essa foi a Primeira Fase. Agora farei a Segunda Fase dessa Fic,com novidades. Então mandem rewiews,pois estou louco pra ouvir elogios e sugestões. O Título da segunda Fase será: **Time Jinchuurki -Fase-2.  
**


	25. Databook

**Databook:**

Esse é meu primeiro Databook,sobre os personagens principais da minha fic(Naruto,Kasumi,Ray,Amanda,Koji)e seus Clãs**. **Já os outros,vocês já conhecem.

* * *

**Personagens:**

**Naruto Uzumaki:**

Esse vocês já conhecem. Filho de Minato Namikaze e Kushina Uzumaki,irmão-gêmeo de Kasumi(exceto a cor do cabelo). Seu maior sonho é ser o Melhor Hokage que seu pai foi,e manter a paz no Mundo Shinobi. Sua personalidade é diferente do anime e mangá. Ao invés de ser iperativo,convencido e escandaloso,Naruto é determinado,amigável com aqueles que convivem ao redor,e um bom irmão para Kasumi. Sempre ajuda todos em qualquer situação,e não foge ao perigo. Ele é Jinchuuriki de **Kyuubi no Kitsune Aka**,um dos Irmãos-Kyuubis que se dividiram do Chakra da **Kyuubi no Youko Original**,tendo o mesmo nível de poder,mas sua personalidade é calma,séria e determinada a proteger e treinar seu hospedeiro. Depois de saber do passado,através de seus pais em seu sub-consciente,Naruto e Kasumi,junto com Ray,receberam o treinamento especial de seus Bijuus-Senseis,adquirindo um Nível superior a de um Jounnin,em termos de Força,Velocidade,Controle do Chakra,Chakra-Elemental,e Estratégias de Sobrevivência e Batalha. Mas muitos desafios aguardam-o em breve,junto com seu Time.

_**Habilidades:**_

Sendo um Jinchuuriki de Aka-Kitsune,Naruto possue reservas de Chakra,para poder se recuperar durante ou depois de uma batalha_**. **_Mas com 1/4(um quarto) do selo aberto,ele pode usar apenas o Poder de **Uma Cauda de Aka-Kitsune**,sendo envolvido pelo Manto Vermelho-Alaranjado de Chakra. Mas também é mestiço dos Clãs Uzumaki e Namikaze,por possuir as Kekkei Genkais poderosas: **Uzu-Chakra(que dá ao Usuário Chakra Infinito) **e **Hijutsugan(Um Doujutsu de Copiar Hijuutsus e Domina os Elementos e suas Combinações)**.

**Kasumi Uzumaki:**

Irmã-gêmea de Naruto,apesar da cor do cabelo ser ruivo e os olhos castanhos,ambos nasceram juntos. Tem uma personalidade sincera,meiga,educada,e amável com todos que tratam ela e seu irmão com carinho. Não recua diante do perigo,e sempre é apoiada pelo irmão,a enfrentar o medo. Ambos agem como uma dupla. Ela é Jinchuuriki de **Kyuubi no Kitsune Byaku**,um dos Irmãos-Kyuubis que se dividiram do Chakra da **Kyuubi no Youko Original**,tendo o mesmo nível de poder,mas sua personalidade é calma,bondosa e determinada a proteger e cuidar de sua hospedeira. Depois de saber do passado,através de seus pais em seu sub-consciente Kasumi e Naruto,junto com Ray,receberam o treinamento especial de seus Bijuus-Senseis,adquirindo um Nível superior a de um Jounnin,em termos de Força,Velocidade,Controle do Chakra,Chakra-Elemental,e Estratégias de Sobrevivência e Batalha. Seu maior sonho é ser uam Iryo-Ninja muito talentosa,para proteger e cuidar daqueles que ama.

_**Habilidades:**_

Sendo uma Jinchuuriki de Byaku-Kitsune,Kasumi possue grandes reservas de Chakra,para poder se recuperar durante ou depois de uma batalha_**. **_Mas com 1/4(um quarto) do selo aberto,ele pode usar apenas o Poder de **Uma Cauda de Byaku-Kitsune**,sendo envolvido pelo Manto Branco-Rosado de Chakra. Mas também é mestiça dos Clãs Uzumaki e Namikaze,por possuir as Kekkei Genkais poderosas: **Uzu-Chakra(que dá ao Usuário Chakra Infinito) **e **Hijutsugan(Um Doujutsu de Copiar Hijuutsus e Domina os Elementos e suas Combinações)**.

**Ray Gonçalves:**

Melhor amigo,e parceiro de time de Naruto e Kasumi,Ray é um garoto amigável,determinado,e sério quando está em situações de perigo. Ele cresceu sob os olhares hostis das pessoas de Konoha,sem entender o por quê foi deixado no Hospital ainda bebê. Mas ao saber a verdade depois de conhecer os **Irmãos-Kyuubi no Kitsune: Aka,Byaku e Saphire**,e os pais de Naruto e Kasumi no sub-consciente,Ray participou do treinamento que recebeu,adquirindo os mesmos níveis dos Irmãos Uzumaki. Ray é Jinchuuriki de **Kyuubi no Kitsune Saphire**,e o herdeiro do Clã Gonçalves,cujo seus membros são usuários em Kaoton e Suiton. E possuem a Kekkei Genkai Elemental: **Shouton**,além de usar o Doujutsu: **Shougan**. Seu maior sonho é ser um Jounnin de Elite,e fundar o Clã Gonçalves em Konohagakure. Seus pais eram os Chefes do Clã Gonçalves: **Pedro Gonçalves (Shodaime Shoukage de Shougakure no Sato) **e **Luna Gonçalves (Esposa de Pedro e Chefe do Grupo de Combate Aberto)**.

_**Habilidades:**_

Sendo um Jinchuuriki de Saphire-Kitsune,Ray possue grandes reservas de Chakra,para poder se recuperar durante ou depois de uma batalha. Mas com 1/4(um quarto) do selo aberto,ele pode usar apenas o Poder de Uma Cauda de Saphire-Kitsune,sendo envolvido pelo Manto Azul-Safira de Chakra. Mas também possue o Poder do **Shouton _(Elemento Cristal)_**,podendo gerar Cristais muito resistentes e até cortantes,podendo usar como armas e meios de transportes,como o **Dragão Quadrúpede Alado de Cristal**. Sua habilidade com **Kaoton _(Elemento Fogo Azul)_** é capaz de rivalizar com os Usuários de Katon normal. E seu Doujutsu **Shougan**,possue habilidades que pode superra os Doujutsus mais famosos de Konoha.

**Amanda Gonçalves:**

Antes de ser Jounnin-Anbu de Konoha,ela era Ex-Nukenin de Shougakure,que agia por conta própria,matando outros Nukenins e líderes de máfias e quadrilhas criminosas. Seu estilo de justiça forçou Pedro a expulsá-la de Shougakure,pois isso trazia más opiniões dobre seu Clã e seu povo. Mas durante a Guerra contra Kumogakure,Amanda voltou para ajudar Pedro a deter o avanço dos Ninjas de Kumo,e o ataque do Jinchuuriki do **Hachibi no Ushi-Oni**. Como último pedido,Pedro e Luna pediu a Amanda que levasse o filho deles: Ray Gonçalves,recém-nascido para Konoha,onde poderão ficar sob os cuidados de Hiruzen,para que no futuro,os dois possam salvar os membros-civís e Ninjas do Clã. Quando Amanda chegou em Konoha,foi bem recebida por Hiruzen,e se tornou Jounnin-Anbu de Konoha,para poder ficar mais forte e assim,ser a sensei de Ray. E finalmente esse objetivo foi alcançado,pois sendo Sensei do Time Nove,e Ray um Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi no Kitsune Saphire,Amanda o ajudará a proteger o Povo de seu Clã,e trazê-los de volta a Konoha.

_**Habilidades:**_

Pertencendo a Linhagem Sanguínea do Clã Gonçalves,Amanda também é usuária do **Shouton **e do **Shougan**. Depois de muito treinamento,ela conseguiu evoluir seu Doujutsu até o Nível-3,podendo usar todos os elementos da natureza. Mas sua especialidade é com suas **Katanas**,feitas do mesmo metal da **Espada Kusanagi de Orochimaru**. Com elas,seu estilo de luta é mortal,que foi capaz de eliminar até os Nukenins mais perigosos do Mundo Shinobi.

**Koji Nômade:**

Esse é um garoto com uma fisionomia parecida com a de Ang do desenho Avatar,mas a única diferença é que ele não tem as marcas de seta pelo corpo e na cabeça. Só tem o Símbolo do Tornado na testa. Tem um humor contagiante e determinação mas um temperamento quase explosivo,para um simples nômade. Koji é um garoto de cabelo raspado,vestindo trajes normais dos Nômades. Era filho de um Nômade e de uma Kunoichi de Amegakure no Sato,que essa fugiu durante a Guerra entre as facções que disputavam o domínio de **Ame no Kuni _(País da Chuva)_**. Com o passar dos anos,eles se casaram em Konoha,mas a Kunoichi morreu depois do nascimento de Koji. O pai de Koji também morreu na Segunda Grande Guerra Ninja,e foi deixado sob os cuidados de seu mestre: _**Hiroshi Nômade - Mestre Supremo do Fuuton e Chefe do Clã Nômade**_. Com o treinamento e dedicação,Koji se tornou o aluno em destaque no Templo-Monastério,e foi selecionado como aluno da Academia-Ninja de Konoha. Quando conheceu Ray e os Irmãos Uzumaki,Koji se mostrou decidido a superá-los,pois sabia que eles são de Clãs muito poderosos que seu pai contava nas histórias sobre o Mundo Shinobi. Agora Koji é Gennin do Time Sete,junto com Sasuke e Sakura,e mostrará que não é apenas um Nômade que se isola dos outros.

_**Habilidades:**_

Koji herdou as mesmas habilidades do pai,incluindo a Kekkei Genkai mais forte do Clâ Nômade: o **Avatar Mode**,que libera grande poder de dominação da energia elemental,especialmente a do Fuuton,aumentando o Nível de ataques de Fuuton e outros elementos de forma devastadora. Mas o preço que se paga,é a perda de consciência,pois pode atacar qualquer ser vivo ou aquele mais próximo,e pode até mesmo morrer no Avatar Mode,se não tiver total domínio de si mesmo e sobre suas ações. Assim os membros do Clã Nômade treinam em meditação todos os dias,para manter o equilibrio de seu espírito,e os lados do Bem e do Mal. Também são especialistas em **Tai Chi Chuan _(Arte Marcial da Observação da Natureza - Nos Elementos)_**,que os tornam grandes rivais dos Hyuugas,em Taijutsu. E são especialistas em **Bõjutsu (Técnica do Bastão)**,pois seus golpes e estilos com esta arma de madeira são mais rápidos do que o Kenjutsu.

* * *

**Os Clãs e suas Kekkei Genkais:**

**1-Clã Uzumaki:**

Fundado na **Uzushiogakure no Sato _(Vila Oculta do Turbilhão)_**,em **Uzu no Kuni _(País do Redemoinho)_** ,é o Clã que tem parentesco com os Clãs Namikaze e Senju. A aliança entre os Uzumakis e Senjus aconteceu depois que **Hashirama Senju **enfrentou **Madara Uchiha**,e com a ajuda da filha de Uzukage: **Mito Uzumaki**,que selou a **Kyuubi No Youko **em seu corpo,forçando Madara a se retirar da batalha. Assim uma era de paz foi feita. Hashirama e Mito se casaram,resultando na parceria entre Konoha e Uzushio. Mas a Segunda Grande Guerra Ninja causou a quase-extinção dos Uzumakis e Namikazes,por causa de suas habilidades supremas. Mesmo com Konoha como aliada,não puderam impedir a destruição de Uzushiogakure,e de Uzu no Kuni,pois as Vilas-Ninjas usaram seus Jinchuurikis como armas de batalha. _(Mas também acredita-se que a Anbu-Ne teve envolvimento na guerra,pois Danzou ordenou que seus Ninjas-Anbu especiais capturassem pelo menos um Uzumaki vivo,para usá-lo como cobaia. E essa uzumaki é aquela que Ray vai libertá-la,depois de derrotar Danzou)_. A mãe de Naruto e Kasumi: **Kushina Uzumaki**_,_era membro do Clã Uzumaki,e a sucessora de Uzumaki Mito quando teve a Kyuubi No Youko selada em seu corpo. Uma das caracteristicas do Clã Uzumaki é o cabelo vermelho de seus membros. Exceto Naruto,que herdou a fisionomia do pai,no cabelo Loiro,e olhos azuis. Mas Kasumi tem o cabelo igual ao da mãe: Vermelho, e os olhos castanhos._**  
**_

_**Habilidades:**_

Os Uzumakis são especialistas em criar **Fuuinjutsus **Poderosos,que são de vários tipos: **Selamentos de Demônios** e **Bijuus**;**Selos de Invocação de Armas,de Reserva de Chakra e Selos de Gravidade**,para aumentar a força física e velocidade. Além de uma longevidade que os fazem viver por mais cem anos,e sua capacidade em suprimir os Poderes de Bijuus em seus corpos. Tudo isso somente gráças a Kekkei Genkai que possuem: **Uzu-Chakra _(Chakra do Turbilhão ou Redemoinho)_**. Um Poder que dá ao Usuário,**Infinitas Reservas de Chakra**,sem limite de uso,aumentando sua força,velocidade,e poder de recuperação de ferimentos e doenças letais. Com essa Kekkei Genkai,os Uzumakis se tornaram famosos e temidos pelas Vilas-Ninjas,pois eram os melhores combatentes. Essa Kekkei Genkai é manifestada quando o portador se encontra em situações de perigo,adrenalina e com emoções fortes,e assim,esse tem seu corpo envolvido numa Redoma(ou Esfera) de Puro Chakra,que tem o Nível de um Bijuu de Uma Cauda.

**2-Clã Namikaze:**

Também fundado em Uzushiogakure,é o Clã-Irmão do Clã Uzumaki,e também temido pelas Vilas-Ninjas por suas habilidades estratégicas,dominação do Tempo-Espaço com selos de invocação,e no uso de todos os Ninjutsus Elementais Combinados. Também fez parte da Aliança com Konoha,resultando na era de paz,que só encerrou com a Segunda Grande Guerra Ninja. Se os Uzumakis eram bons combatentes,os Namikazes possuem inteligência avançada,gráças sua kekkei Genkai dos Olhos,o Doujutsu - **Hijutsugan**. os Namikazes eram grandes estrategistas,podendo desarmar a segurança de qualquer Vila-Ninja,e atacar como elemento-surpresa. Quase foi extinto na Segunda Grande Guerra Ninja,pois os sobreviventes se espalharam para o outro lado do continente,para que no futuro,possam retornar e reconstruír sua Vila e o País,junto com seus irmãos Uzumakis_**. **_Uma das caracteristicas do Clã Namikaze é o cabelo loiro de seus membros,e sua velocidade eram conhecidos como: **Relâmpagos Dourados**. O pai de Naruto e Kasumi: **Minato Namikaze**,é membro do Clã Namikaze,e o **Yondaime Hokage de Konoha**,que lutou contra o Mascarado que libertou a Kyuubi No Youko de Kushina,e a controlou para destruír a Vila.

_**Habilidades:**_

Além de serem excelentes estrategistas e combatentes,os Namikazes são especialistas em** Jikukan no Jutsu (_Técnicas de Espaço-Tempo_)**,que são técnicas que permitem ao Ninja manipular o Espaço-Tempo. Ao manipular um ponto específico do espaço, o usuário pode se mover através do espaço dimensional, e se tele-transportar para outro local instantaneamente. Tambem é usada pra trazer ou enviar algo a um lugar. Tais como as **Ninpou - Kuchiyose no Jutsu _(Arte Ninja - Técnica de Invocação)_**. Isso permite que criem Dimensões que são ótimas para prender demônios,eoutros seres malignos,e deter ataques devastadores,como por exemplo: Minato usou sua kunai com uma inscrição-selo,absorvendo o ataque da Kyuubi no Youko,e enviou a um lugar afastado da Vila. Mas o maior de suas habilidades,é o Doujutsu **Hijutsugan _(Olho Secreto)_**,que dá ao usuário,o **Controle dos Seis Elementos Principais(Katon;Suiton;Doton;Fuuton; e Raiton),podendo até fundi-los para formar um Elemento Combinado(Mokuton,Hyouton,Youton,Shouton,etc.)**e também aumenta a Força Física,Mental. E pode copiar até as Técnicas Secretas de outros Clãs (Hijutsus). Pode analisar os pontos fortes e fracos de um **Hijutsu _(Ténica Secreta)_** de um inimigo,copiá-la,e usá-la como contra-ataque. Além de ocultar um Poder Especial que é despertado depois do Usuário controlar todos os Elementos e suas Combinações: **O Poder da Ressurreição**.

**3-Clã Gonçalves:**

Também fundado em Uzushiogakure ,o Clã Gonçalves é aliado dos Namikaze e Uzumaki. Mas durante a Segunda Grande Guerra Ninja,metade da população aceitou viver em Konohagakure,para continuar a expandir sua linhagem. Seus membros-shinobis são usuários em **Kaoton **e **Suiton**,podendo usar Ninjutsus mais fortes que os tradicionais. O Líder do Clã era **Pedro Gonçalves**,que se importava com seu povo e seus Ninjas,além de carinhoso com sua esposa: **Luna Gonçalves**. Mas numa tentativa fracassada de Danzou,em tentar roubar a Kekkei Genkai de uma criança do clã,Pedro e Luna foram ameaçados pelos conselheiros de Konoha,**Homura e Kaharu**,que se relatassem a Hiruzen,sobre a tentativa de sequestro contra um dos membros jovens do Clã Gonçalves,Danzou iria usar a Kyuubi no Youko(selada em Kushina),para eliminar todos. Pedro e Luna decidiram partir de Konoha,com seu povo do clã,sem dizer nada a Hiruzen,para poupá-lo dos problemas que a Segunda Grande Guerra Ninja causou. Se refugiando em **Hikaru no Kuni _(País da Luz)_** ,que faz fronteira com **Kaminari no Kuni** **_(País do Trovão)_**,Pedro e Luna fundaram a **Shougakure no Sato _(Vila Oculta do Cristal)_**,onde puderam aumentar a população do Clã Gonçalves,formando novos Ninjas (Gennins,e Chunnins e Jounnins),se igualando ao Poder Militar de outras Vilas-Ninjas. Mas tempos depois,os conselheiros do Clã,decidiram que nenhum membro ou civíl da vila,deixe seu lar,como o motivo de proteger a Kekkei Genkai Elemental. Isso irritou Pedro,que era o **Shodaime Shoukage _(Primeira Sombra de Cristal - O Líder da Víla)_**. E como punição,ele bloqueou as habilidades e ninjutsus dos conselheiros e os expulsou de Shougakure,para que nunca mais possam retornar. Durante a batalha contra Kumogakure,Pedro e Luna ordenaram a Amanda que levassem seu filho recém-nascido: **Ray Gonçalves**;para Konohagakure,para que Hiruzen cuidasse de ambos,pois Ray e Amanda seriam aqueles que manteriam o legado do Clã,e acabariam com aqueles que comandam Konoha,nas sombras. Depois de nomear sua irmã **Yuriko Gonçalves **para **Nidaime Shoukage de Shougakure no Sato**,Pedro e Luna se sacrificaram para derrotar o Jinchuuriki de **Hachibi no Ushi-Oni**,usando um **Kinjutsu de auto-destruição**. Mas isso só obrigou o Jinchuuuriki do Hachibi a retornar a ele entendeu o sacrifício de Pedro e Luna fizeram para proteger Shougakure. Agora ele se recusa a destruír Shougakure,mesmo que tentassem forçá-lo,não adiantaria.

_**Habilidades:**_

Além de usarem Ninjutsus de Kaoton e Suiton,os membros do Clã Gonçalves possuem a Kekkei Genkai Elemental: **Shouton(Cristal)**. Esse elemento está relacionado a cristalização da matéria ao redor do usuário, pode se cristalizar qualquer coisa a base de **Terra, Água e Ar (nesse último caso a umidade nele**), mas não pode ser usado para cristalizar energia como Trovão, Fogo ou Chakra puro. Vários tipos de coisas podem ser criadas a partir dos cristais formados como **Defesas quase Impenetráveis**, **Transportes** e vários **Tipos de Armas como Estacas e Shurikens**, sendo assim enquanto houver matéria que puder ser cristalizada o usuário tem um estoque ilimitado de armas. Uma vez formados os cristais podem ser controlados a vontade pelo usuário. Algumas técnicas desse elemento podem cristalizar até mesmo pessoas deixando o inimigo a mercê do usuário caso seja pego pela técnica. E isso deu a eles,um Doujutsu muito poderoso,chamado de: **Shougan _(Olho de Cristal)_**. Esse Doujutsu dá ao usuário (em Quatro Níveis):

_******Nível-1 -**Aumento de Força e Velocidade;Visão de Longo Alcance,Noturna e Visão da Rede de Chakra;_

_**Nível-2 - ****Copiar Poderes de outros Doujutsus****;**_

_**Nível-3 - Controle dos 6 Elementos da Natureza;**_

_**Nível-4 - Ativa o Poder Supremo do Shouton.**_

**4-Clã Nômade:**

O Clã Nômade é de origem do outro lado do continente,que chegou ao Mundo Shinobi,depois da Primeira Grande Guerra Ninja. Dizem que esse Clã representa os ensinamentos de** Rikudou Sennin **para trazer paz e salvação. Seus membros dedicam-se nas artes da Meditação,Tai Chi Chuan,e na Peregrinação,pois sempre viajam de um país para outro. Mas o Chefe-Fundador do Clã: **Huan-Fu Nômade**,aceitou o convite de Hashirama Senju a criar seu Clã em Konohagakure. Lá,ele e seus discípulos construíram o **Templo Monastério**,que fica atrás do Monte de pedra dos Hokages. E sua linhagem e liderança foi passando em gerações,até chegar a seu Tataraneto **Hiroshi Nômade**. Assim o Clã Nômade é o Clã que serve somente ao Hokage,e ninguém mais que seja acima dessa posição. De dois em dois anos,Hiroshi segue a tradição do clã,escolhendo aqueles que seguiriam uma jornada pelo mundo,trazendo paz e salvação,e os ensinamentos das Artes mais conhecidas: **Taijutsu**,**Kenjutsu**,**Ninjutsu**,**Genjutsu**,e **Fuuinjutsu**. Durante a Segunda Grande Guerra,cerca de 3.000 Nômades lutaram em defesa dos Clãs Namikaze,Uzumaki e Gonçalves. Mas não conseguiram impedir a quase-extinção dos Clãs Uzumaki e Namikaze,e a destruição de Uzushiogaure no Sato. Um tempo depois,um dos Nômades viajou para Ame no Kuni,onde se deparou com uma guerra civíl entre as facções que queriam ter o controle de Amegakure no Sato e do País. Em meio aos destroços,ele encontrou uma Kunoichi ferida e quase morrendo,e rapidamente levou-a para Konoha,onde foi tratada dos ferimentos. Com a Ame no Kuni em guerra civíl,essa Kunoichi decidiu viver em Konoha,em companhia do Nômade. Hiroshi não gostou muito dessa atitude de seu discípulo,mas compreendeu a decisão difícil que esse tomou,para salvar a vida de uma mulher,mesmo sendo de outro país. Assim,esse Nômade e a Ex-Kunoichi se casaram em Konoha,e dessa relação amorosa,nasceu Koji Nômade,que no futuro,será um dos melhores Ninja-Nômade em Konoha.

**_Habilidades:_**

Os primeiros Nômades receberam do próprio **Rikudou Sennin**,uma parte de seu Poder,que resultou na criação da Kekkei Genkai mais forte do Clâ Nômade: o **Avatar Mode**,que libera grande poder de dominação da energia elemental,especialmente a do Fuuton,aumentando o Nível de ataques de Fuuton e outros elementos de forma devastadora. Mas o preço que se paga,é a perda de consciência,pois pode atacar qualquer ser vivo ou aquele mais próximo,e pode até mesmo morrer no Avatar Mode,se não tiver total domínio de si mesmo e sobre suas ações. Assim os membros do Clã Nômade treinam em meditação todos os dias,para manter o equilibrio de seu espírito,e os lados do Bem e do Mal. Também são especialistas em **Tai Chi Chuan _(Arte Marcial da Observação da Natureza - Nos Elementos)_**,que os tornam grandes rivais dos Hyuugas,em Taijutsu. E são especialistas em **Bõjutsu (Técnica do Bastão)**,pois seus golpes e estilos com esta arma de madeira são mais rápidos do que o Kenjutsu. O Bastão usado pelos Nômades é especial,pois vem de uma árvore rara e quase extinta,que foi revivida pelo Rikudou Sennin. Sua resistência é mais forte que o metal usado na Espada Kusanagi,e lisa,podendo evitar qualquer contato com lâminas de espadas,e sua estrutura e galhos crescem rapidamente,quando alguém usa Chakra nela.

* * *

**No Próximo Databook,contarei sobre o Clã Kadoya e seus membros.**


End file.
